La doble cara del clan 2
by Pasu Glenoa
Summary: Un alto cargo de la religión del clan quería a Sasuke para conseguir lo que más deseaba, poder, pero no contaba con que Sasuke iba a encararle algún día…. Se trata de un AU dentro de un mundo ninja (contiene casi todas las parejas canon tras el final de la serie) NECESARIO LEERSE LA PRIMERA PARTE QUE TIENE EL MISMO TITULO
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 1**

 _2 años después._

-¡Capitán! Todos los Portavoces y sus equipo están listos para partir.

-¿Y nuestro equipo?

-También.

-Muy bien, marchémonos.

Kaito bajó las escaleras seguido por Obito, su Segundo. La alarma de intrusos había sonado en Konoha y para evitar consecuencias catastróficas había solicitado la ayuda de todos los Portavoces junto a sus equipos medios y estos habían accedido salvo uno. El Portavoz de la aldea de la Roca se había negado en redondo para apoyar al capitán general que no veía con buenos ojos todo aquello.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-Preguntó Shu en cuento le vio.

-Sí, no perdamos más tiempo.

-Kouki sigue en sus trece por lo que veo.-Apuntó Meiko muy molesta.

-Lo importante ahora es Konoha. Vámonos.

* * *

Yahiko iba hablando con Konan cuando alguien le llamó a gritos.

-¡Capitán!-Le llamó Kouki mientras corría hasta él.

-¿Qué pasa Nozara?

-Todos los Portavoces se han marchado con un equipo medio cada uno.

-¿Qué?

-Le han desafiado…

-En cuanto vengan recibirán un castigo ejemplar.-Le dio la espalda a Kouki y continuaba su camino.-Puedes marcharte y seguir con tu trabajo Nozara.

Konan le miró con cierto desprecio.

-¿Qué?-Le espetó.

-Eres un chivato.-Le contestó mientras se marchaba y le dejaba solo.

-Solo busco el bien de la institución.

El teléfono comenzó a sonarle, era Cho.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Quiero verte.

-Estoy ocupado.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo y te recuerdo que….

-Soy Portavoz y mi deber…

-Cuando eres Sasuke eres más amable conmigo.

-¿De qué coño vas?

-Te molesta, ¿eh?-Dijo Cho con ironía.-Le tienes envidia…

-¿Envidia yo de él? Por favor escucha lo que dices.-Le contestaba con confianza mientras volvía a su departamento.-Se marchó de Central con el rabo entre las piernas. Se demostró que era un cobarde, algo que yo sabía desde el principio.

-Como tu digas, pero esta noche…

Colgó cansado de las tonterías de Cho, desde que se fue Sasuke de Central se vio obligado a hacerse pasar por el ex Portavoz para que esta no contase la mentira, ella quedaría como montajista pero él sería expulsado automáticamente del cuerpo de la Internacional.

-¿Por qué todas las mujeres sois….

-Todas no.-Le cortó Chizuru.-Solo las que tú te tiras.-Le contestó desafiante.

Kouki cogió el vaso que había sobre la mesa y le dio un trago, Chizuru le miro con satisfacción ya que lo escupió.

-¿Qué cojones lleva el té?-Preguntó asqueado.

-Sal. Estoy harta de que te tomes todo lo que me subo de la cafetería.-Le explicó.-A ver si aprendes a no tomarte lo que es ajeno.

-¿Luego te extraña que hable mal de vosotras?

-Lo que me extraña es que nos trates en condiciones, no haces más que aprovecharte de nosotras para tus necesidades fisiológicas .

-Chizu…

-Toma.-Le colocó sobre los brazos una carpeta.-Tienes que revisar todos estos documentos antes de que acabe el día.

Chizuru le sonrió con cierta ironía, Kouki le cogió la carpeta con el ceño fruncido. Desde que Miyoshi "desapareció" el escogió a Chizuru como su segundo para seguir teniendo el máximo control de todo pero Chizuru desde la muerte de su madre había cambiado y mucho.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome?-Le espetó mientras volvía a su trabajo.-Tienes mucho trabajo pendiente.

Kouki frunció los labios y se marcho a su despacho con el trabajo que tenia.

* * *

-Estás preciosa, Sakura.-Le dijo su madre mirando el reflejo.

Sakura no se reconocía y su reflejo tampoco, parecía que le estaba pidiendo que cancelase la boda a gritos.

Ino apareció con el ramo.

-Te queda genial el vestido.-Le dijo cuando estuvieron solas.-Aunque sigo pensando que debes subir de peso, ¿pasa algo?

-Me estoy equivocando.-Susurró con ansiedad.-¿Por qué le dije que si?

-Sakura no es el momento de dudar, sino quieres casarte dilo ya y acaba con tu sufrimiento.

-No quiero hacerle daño a Keichi.

-Pero te lo estás haciendo ahora mismo a ti y si te casas con él se dará cuenta de todo y sufrirá. Piensa un poco las cosas. Le dijiste que si porque querías olvidar a Sasuke, reconócelo.

Sakura la miró asustada, llevaban dos años sin saber ni hablar de él, iba a contestarle cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe fuera, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, una mujer las miro con unas sonrisa.

-Tú debes de ser la mejor amiga del Jinchuriki.-Le dijo mientras la cogía del brazo y se la acercaba de un tirón.

Ino vio el escudo de medio sol, era un Absortion.

-Suéltala.-Le pidió con ira contenida.

-¿O qué?

Ino fue a introducirse en su mente pero choco contra algo, la Absortion al ver la cara de desconcierto sonrió.

-Los Yamanaka no sois rival para nosotros.

-¡Ino cuidado!-Le alertó Sakura al ver que otro Absortion entraba por la ventana de su cuarto.

Ino fue atrapada e inmovilizada por detrás.

-Deshazte de ella.

-¡No!-Grito Sakura revolviéndose.-Déjala ir.

Sakura fue sacada de allí con violencia dejando a Ino aturdida.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos podremos pasárnoslo bien.-Le decía mientras la levantaba.-Sabes cómo va esto, ¿no?

Ino le dio un cabezazo con toda su fuerza consiguiendo la libertad, a pesar de que el golpe había sido duro salió de la habitación de su amiga.

-Señorita.-Le dijo alguien al final del pasillo.

Era una mujer de ojos amarillos que despedía un halo brillante a su alrededor.

-Yo la protegeré.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas, zorra?!-Gritó el Absortion mientras se asomaba.

-Yo me encargo de él, señorita.-Le contestó mientras sacaba el arco y una flecha.

Ino salió corriendo de allí confiando en aquella chica.

* * *

Tenten llegó con la lengua por fuera pensando que llegaría tarde pero no fue así, la ceremonia no había empezado y por la actitud de todos debería haber empezado hacía rato.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó a Hinata cuando se sentó a su lado.

-La novia se está retrasando.-Le explicó.

-Es lo normal, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no tanto, la han llamado pero nadie coge el teléfono.

-¡Oh!

-¡Quieto todo el mundo!-Gritó un Absortion mientras entraba con el sacerdote como rehén.

Sakura entro en ese momento en la misma situación que el sacerdote por la otra entrada mientras varios Absortion iban entrando.

-¿Cómo han entrado?-Preguntó Temari mientras temblaba al verles. Se había recuperado de la agresión de hacia ya dos años pero no podía evitar sentir cierto miedo. Su mente aun recordaba el daño como si hubiese sido ayer.

-No lo sé.-Le contestó Shikamaru mientras le cogía la mano.-Se supone que hay sistemas que tienen que evitarlo.

* * *

-Según el localizador están en el templo principal.-Informó Obito mirando el localizador nuevo.

Acaban de entrar en Konoha, la gente les miraba con curiosidad, ya que la última vez que vieron tantos Internacionales juntos fue cuando Sasuke se convirtió en Portavoz hacia ya tres años y medio.

-Bien, entonces rodearemos el templo.-Dijo Kaito un poco nervioso.

* * *

-No tenemos mucho tiempo.-Dijo el Absortion que se había quedado en el altar.-Si nos dais lo que pedimos nadie saldrá herido.

-¡Eso es mentira!-Estalló Temari.-Disfrutáis haciendo sufrir a la gente mientras muere.

-Anda pero si tu eres la hermana del Kazekage, pensé que estabas muerta, veo que mis compañeros a pesar de morir no se llevaron a nadie por delante. Ya me encargaré de arreglarlo todo.

Un cristal del templo se rompió asustando a todo el mundo pero se trataba de una técnica de distracción ya que por la puerta trasera entraron varios Internacionales los cuales algunos dispararon a los Absortion que tenían cerca. Los invitados gritaron asustados mientras se tiraban al suelo. Algunos Absortion a ver a sus compañeros caídos agarraron a los Internacionales y les mataron llenándolo todo de sangre.

-Los Internacionales están en desventaja desde hace tiempo. Dadnos al Jinchuriki y nos marcharemos sin montar escándalo.

Naruto alzó la cabeza y le miró. Todo aquel alboroto se estaba produciendo por su culpa. Se levantó y encaró al Absortion.

-Yo soy a quien buscáis.

Naruto salió de entre los asientos y se acercó hasta ellos.

-No lo hagas Naruto.-Le dijo Sakura mientras forcejeaba por liberarse.-No han cumplido lo que han…

-Antes de irme con vosotros tenéis que soltar a Sakura.

-No estás en posición de pedirnos eso, así que entrégate.

En cuanto estuvo a un escaso palmo del Absortion otro le agarró del brazo haciéndole una llave para mantenerle inmovilizado.

-Has hecho bien en entregar…

Hinata hizo uso de su Byakugan y le destrozo el brazo consiguiendo que Naruto quedase libre. Sakura se aprovecho de la confusión y consiguió deshacerse del agarre, cogió una pistola que tenía cerca y les amenazo con ella.

-Habéis elegido por las malas…

-Nunca ha sido por las buenas.-Soltó Sakura alterada.-¡¿Qué habéis hecho con Ino?!

-No…

-No mientas, sabes perfectamente quien es.

En aquel momento entraron un grupo nutrido de Internacionales con las armas en alto.

-¡Quietos todos!-Ordenó Kaito.-Estáis rodeados, así que entregaros.

-Es cierto, los que han entrado solo eran un testeo, no tenemos otra opción.-Dijo uno de los Absortion que estuvo todo el rato al margen.

Los Absortion se miraron entre ellos.

-No nos vamos a entregar.

Acto seguido uno a uno se fue inmolando hasta que solo quedo uno.

-Los Absortion siempre volvemos.-Les dijo antes de inmolarse.

Kaito contuvo su enfado ya que no era el sitio que, había gente muy nerviosa.

* * *

-La intrusión a Konoha a fracasado.-Informó Shoko mientras entraba en el despacho de Kenzo.-Se han inmolado todos al verse rodeados por los Internacionales.

-Mierda, tenemos que entrenarles mejor.

-Tenias que haber mandado a Kaneki, la pérdida no habría sido mucha.

-No puedo mandarle…

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

-No lo sé, yo solo cumplo órdenes del jefe.

-No entiendo esa protección hacia él. Con Hiromi no fue así.

-No quiero discutir sobre este tema.-Dijo con cansancio su jefe.-Aunque no lo parezca estoy igual que vosotras pero tengo que mostrarme imparcial ya que el jefe así lo quiere.

-¿Por qué este trato de favor?

-No lo sé.

-Va a ser difícil controlar a Shizuko.

-Ya lo está siendo.-Susurró el capitán.-Hazme un favor, informa al resto de que tendremos una reunión en unas horas para saber qué hacer a partir de ahora.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Sakura procesaba todo lo sucedido sentada en un banco del hospital, donde esperaba poder ver a sus padres.

-Sakura.-Le llamó Keichi acercándose hasta ella.

Se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Estás bien, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó su prometido.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-También. Cuando te vi…agarrada por…en fin, se me pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza.

-Yo…solo tenía la mente…en blanco. Ahora estoy esperando a que me dejen ver a mis padres, estaban en casa inconscientes, no…les mataron y por lo que se están bien.

-Eso es genial.

-No…Keichi hoy me…he dado cuenta de que….no…quiero…casarme.

Sakura cerró los ojos esperando al horrible respuesta de él

-Aun le quieres, ¿no?

-¿Eh?

-A tu ex.

-¿Cómo…

-Sé que cuando te pedí salir había alguien.

-Oh.

-Hice mal, pero me gustabas y quizá forcé las cosas cuando estabas mal, lo siento.

-No, quien lo siente soy yo porque te estoy haciendo daño.

-Mas te lo has estado haciendo tu estos dos años y medio. Tienes que ser feliz y si él te hace feliz ve a por él.

-No…es tan sencillo.

-Claro que lo es. Yo estoy seguro de que lo harás.-Le dijo acariciándole la espalda.-Tengo curiosidad, ¿Quién es el hombre contra el que he competido?

-No…

-Quiero saberlo.-Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Sasuke Kotara.

-Vaya, esperaba que al menos me sonara el nombre.-Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Si le conoces, aquí le llaman de otra manera.

-¿Eh?

-Fue el Portavoz de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Oh!.-Dijo sorprendido.-Vaya…

-Por eso es difícil. Él se fue y…

-Si le quieres lo encontraras.

-¿Porqué eres tan bueno conmigo?

-Porque te quiero y quiero verte feliz.

Sakura le volvió a abrazar agradecida, se sentía mucho mejor ahora que le había dicho como se sentía.

-Gracias.

* * *

-Sasuke, ten cuidado.-Dijo Miyoshi desde el micrófono.

Dos años después volvían a Central con un solo objetivo, el capitán general y sus dos secretarios. Observó unos segundos las nuevas oficinas, cuando se fue todo estaba en obras aun. El nuevo edificio ya no se ocultaba tras una montaña sino que era el edificio el que ocultaba lo que quedaba de montaña, ya que había aumentado de tamaño, no entendía muy bien la razón ya que según sus informaciones se habían reducido los equipos y se había echado a gente.

Suspiró y entró por una ventana del último piso tras escalarlo, se ajustó la capucha y entro. En el pasillo estaba Nagato hablando con Konan que le miraron. Salió corriendo hacia ellos agarró a Konan con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba una jeringuilla que se la clavó en el cuello introduciéndole el liquido. Konan se quedó inconsciente, la dejo con cuidado en el suelo para ir tras Nagato que había salido corriendo.

-Tu tampoco te escapas.-Le dijo.

Le alcanzó y le hizo exactamente lo mismo en un silencio sepulcral.

-Pasillo despejado.-Dijo entre susurros al micrófono.

-Entro.-Le advirtió Miyoshi.

-Entra.

Miyoshi entro por la ventana, iba encapuchada como él, sin mirarle se dirigió hasta Konan mientras Sasuke acercaba a Nagato hasta ella.

-Ve a por el capitán general.-Le apremio.-Ya me encargo yo de curarles.

Sasuke contó hasta diez y abrió con rapidez. Yahiko alzó la mirada mientras Sasuke se descubría la cabeza.

-¿Tú?-Le dijo levantándose.

-Sí, yo.-Le contestó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sacarte de aquí.

Yahiko le lanzo unos kunais mientras Sasuke se abalanzaba sobre él.

- _Sasuke-sama.-_ Le llamó su espíritu protector.

- _Ahora no.-_ Le contestó mientras atacaba a Yahiko con la espada.

Yahiko frenó la espada con un kunai mientras estaba arrinconado contra la pared, Sasuke ejerció fuerza para que el capitán no se moviese.

-¡Ayuda!

-No te va a servir de nada gritar.-Le dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba la jeringa.-Se acabó la tiranía en Central.

-¿Vas a matar al capitán general?

-No, voy a expulsarte a ti.

Acto seguido le clavó la jeringa con saña en el cuello, Yahiko no paraba de revolverse pero Sasuke le introdujo el liquido que había en ella.

-No me ganareis.-Dijo de pronto Yahiko con una voz ligeramente diferente.

-Eso está por verse.

Acto seguido cayó inconsciente, Sasuke le agarró para que no cayese de golpe. Le dejo con cuidado y abrió la puerta.

-¿Ya está?-Le preguntó Miyoshi.

-Sí.

-Ayúdame a meterlos dentro del despacho.

Entre los dos metieron a los secretarios en el despacho, Sasuke se fue al ordenador donde se puso a buscar el sistema de cámaras de seguridad.

-Date prisa.-Le dijo Miyoshi.-Cuanto menos tiempo tardemos…

-Lo sé, pero tengo que borrar nuestro registro.

* * *

-¡Hinata!-La llamó Naruto corriendo hasta ella.

Hinata frenó al escucharle y le espero, Naruto al alcanzarla la abrazó con fuerza.

-Estás bien, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó nerviosa mirándola a los ojos.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿No puedo protegerte?-Le preguntó escéptica.-Yo te sigo queriendo a pesar de lo que te dije hace ya dos años…lo siento…siento haberte hecho daño…no…no te dije nada porque…no quería hacerte daño.

-Yo también te hice daño al no confiar en ti como debía .-Se disculpó Naruto.-Lo siento.

Hinata le abrazó sin parar de llorar. Los dos últimos años habían sido un infierno. Todos los días se despertaba pensando en él y no podía parar de hacerlo hasta que se iba a la cama donde lloraba pensando en él. A Naruto le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Vuelve conmigo.-Le pidió.

-Siempre.-Le contestó apretando el abrazo y cerrando los ojos para que ese momento quedase grabado en sus recuerdos para siempre.

* * *

-Todo está en orden.-Informó Kaito a los Hokages y al capitán de la policía.-Siento haber llegado tarde.

-Has llegado justo para evitar más muertes.-Le dijo Minato.

-Quiero hacerle una pregunta.-Le dijo Shisui.

-Dígame.

-Hace ya dos años y pico que intento instalar el sistema que nos comunica con nuestra frontera pero el capitán no cede.

-Quiere que le ayude, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Lo voy a intentar pero dudo conseguir nada. Las normas han cambiado mucho.

-No solo las normas sino los Internacionales han cambiado, todos los meses hay bajas.-Especulo Tsunade.-Y no se nos notificó el cambio de Portavoz.

-El capitán no quiso, si hubiese estado Kazuma Sasuke os habría comunicado el cambio.

-¿Se sabe algo de él?

-No, en cuanto renuncio se marcho de Central.-Contestó con pesar.-Sus últimos meses no fueron positivos y aguantó más de lo que muchos habríamos aguantado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó el capitán de la policía.

-La discriminación aumento y se culpó a Sasuke de ello porque era, por así decirlo, el impulsador de medidas de igualdad que se eliminaron cuando Yahiko llegó al puesto. La gente pensó que se vendió a los que fomentaron la desigualdad, le insultaban e incluso llegaron a pegarle en más de una ocasión.

-¿Y vuestro capitán?

-Nunca le defendió ya que consideraba que la culpa de todo aquel alboroto era suya por ser fundador de la asociación contra el acosos, que él propio capitán disolvió, el resto de Portavoces le apoyaban pero no podían hacer mas.

-Es decir que le Internacional ya no es lo que era.

-Pues sí, muchos nos hemos quedado para que los más jóvenes tengan fe en la institución y piensen que llegaron tiempos mejores.

-Menudo panorama.

-Confió en que esto algún día cambiara y volveremos a ser los de antes. La institución de seguridad en la que todo Central confiaba.-Les dijo con cierta ilusión

* * *

Ayumi volvía a casa tras un duro día de trabajo cuando alguien la cogió del brazo.

-No te asuste.-Le pidió un hombre oculto tras una capa.

-¿Quién eres?

-Dudo que te acuerdes de mi pero soy Baru Uchiha, me fui de Konoha hace ya diez años por culpa de Tanaka.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito tu ayuda para destruir a Tanaka públicamente, se que trabajas en los medios…

-Es muy difícil hacer eso.

-Por favor, él destruyó a mi familia.

-A mí también me lo hizo pero no sé qué quieres que haga.

-Solo necesito que me digas que me ayudarás.-Le suplicó.-Luego te daré más detalles.

-Pero yo no manejo el medio para el que trabajo.

-Lo sé.

-Quiero hacer justicia y estoy seguro que tu también.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-Desde que Sasuke desapareció todo está muy tranquilo y Tanaka estará muy confiado, es el momento de introducirnos en sus sistemas.

-Entiendo, yo también quiero justicia. Cuenta conmigo.

Barú le abrazó agradecido.

-Gracias y que tiemble Tanaka.

-Eso espero.

* * *

-¿Segura que no quieres que te miren el pie?-Le preguntó Neji preocupado.

-No, es una estupidez que se me pasará con reposo.-Le aclaró Tenten mientras sacaba unas llaves de su casa.-Gracias por acompañarme hasta casa, no hacía falta.

-Me sentía más tranquilo si te llevaba hasta aquí, desde la llegada de los Absortion al templo no hacía más que pensar en que estuvieses bien.

Neji se acercó hasta ella poco a poco. Tenten le dejo hacer consiguiendo así besarse, aunque esperaba que fuese un beso de reconciliación fue todo lo contrario, era un beso desesperado como si Neji tuviese miedo. La kunoichi le atrajo hacia ella mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y le respondía con la misma intensidad. Al cabo de un rato Tenten abrió la puerta de su casa consiguiendo que los dos entrasen pero al no tener la pared como punto de apoyo cayeron al cuelo.

-¡Auch!.-Se quejó Tenten.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó Neji

La puerta se cerró con contundencia gracias a una patada de Tenten, la cual se echo a reír ante la cara que ponía Neji el cual la beso de nuevo ilusionado, Tenten le besaba también, la temperatura subía.

* * *

-Toma esta infusión, te calmará.-Le dijo Yoshino mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Temari no tenia estomago para nada pero se lo acepto, aun estaba nerviosa, quería llamar a su hermano para saber si estaba bien pero Shikamaru le aseguró que sería él el que se encargaría de saber si estaba bien o no.

¿Por qué le gritó al Absortion? Aún les tenía miedo y cada vez que mencionaban su mera existencia se ponía a temblar pero aquella ocasión fue distinta y les gritó alterada.

-Venga tómatelo.-Le instó preocupada su suegra.

La puerta sonó y a los pocos segundos apareció Shikamaru.

-Todo está en orden en Suna.-Fue lo primero que dijo.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto…

-Me pidieron que hiciera un par de cosas y luego Mei me acorraló para saber si estabas bien.

-¿Qué pasó con los Absortion?

-Todos están muertos, ya han rastreado toda la aldea.

-En Suna tardaron bastante..

-Cuando rastrearon Sunagakure no tenían el software que tienen ahora.-Le contestó sentándose a su lado.-¿Más tranquila?

-No lo sé.

-Deberíais iros a dormir.-Les aconsejó Yoshino antes de salir.

-¿Te vas a tomar eso?

-No tengo estomago para nada.

-Eres una ninja, debes tener estomago para cosas peores.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto y…

-Se que desde el incidente estas muy sensible y lo entiendo pero te quiero ver bien y pensé que te habías recuperado cuando le gritaste al Absortion.

-No sé porqué le grite.

-Porque estabas muy enfadada. Me gusta que seas sensible pero también me gusta la mala leche que tenias.-Le cogió la taza y le echo un trago.

Temari le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Ey!-Se quejó mientras se limpiaba parte de la infusión que se le había caído encima.-Está caliente.

-Eres ninja, tienes que estar preparado para estas cosas.-Se burló Temari.

Shikamaru sonrió al escuchar el tono ácido de su novia, dejo la taza sobre la mesa y la miró.

-Esa eras tú hace dos años.

-Las cosas han cambiado, Shikamaru y hay que ponerse serios.

-Lo sé, pero no hay que estar serios en todos los aspectos de la vida.

-Pues no puedo evitarlo.

Shikamaru la abrazó, la quería más de lo que él le reconocería en voz alta nunca y ella le daba la misma sensación, lo malo era que cada uno vivía en aldeas diferentes y complicaba las cosas, mas ahora si tenía en cuenta el estado emocional por el que pasaba su novia la cual decía que su pierna no era como antes.

-Llegaran días mejores, estoy seguro.-Le susurró estrechándola más fuerte

* * *

Sakura abrazaba a Ino mientras se tranquilizaba, ya que la había pensado muerta.

-Si sabias que estaba viva….

-Pero no te había visto.-Le susurró.

-Anda suéltame que la gente nos mira raro y tu madre me ha pedido que te lleve a descansar.

Sakura vio a Kaito acercándose, soltó el brazo de Ino.

-¡Kaito!-Le llamó acercándose hasta él.

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias a ti.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Quiero….pedirte perdón.

-¿A mí?

-Si, por no escucharte aquella vez, Ino me lo contó todo.

-Yo solo quería aclararte las cosas ya que no querías escuchar a Sasuke.

-Lo sé y lo siento. Fui una estúpida creyéndome lo que decían los medios.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo darte cuenta de que todo era mentira?

-Una foto en la que se veía la espalda de Sasuke desnuda.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Soltó Kaito ofendido.-Si me vas a preguntar dónde está Sasuke vas lista porque el mismo día que renunció se marchó de Central sin despedirse, tu le diste la estocada final.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó rompiendo a llorar.

-Díselo a él que es quien más lo necesita.-Le recriminó.-Encuéntrale y díselo.

-No seas tan duro con ella…

-Que no lo hubiese sido ella con Sasuke.-Le cortó Kaito.-Ni si quiera le dejo explicarse y, ¿me pides que no esa duro con ella?

-El daño ya está hecho.

-Ya te he dicho lo que haría en tu lugar, el resto es cosa tuya. Estoy seguro de que te perdonará porque aun con la ruptura te seguía amando, aunque lleve dos años sin verle sé que sus sentimientos hacia ti no cambiaran nunca.

El busca de Kaito interrumpió la tensa conversación.

-Me tengo que marchar.-Les dijo tras comprobar el busca.-Ojala encuentres a Sasuke y consigas tu objetivo, suerte.

-Perdóname.

-Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada. A mí no me has hecho ningún daño.

Kaito se marchó dejando a Sakura destrozada, Sai la abrazó para calmarla.

-Todo se va a solucionar.-Le dijo Ino.-Lo encontrarás, hablarás con él y arreglareis las cosas.

-Lo siento.

-Ains, deja de pedirme perdón.-Le Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.-Y deja de llorar que estás muy fea. Venga vámonos a descansar a casa.

Los tres se marcharon a casa de Sakura donde descansarían los tres para que Sakura no estuviese sola.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo nuevo, poco a poco salen mas frentes, espero que os haya gustado :3**

 **Agradezco el mensaje anónimo que recibí la semana pasada y espero que apoyéis esta segunda parte ;D**

 **Que paséis una feliz semana (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 2

Hanabi veía como los representantes de las familias del clan se reunían en la sala. Estaba enfadada con su padre, después de tanto tiempo la situación del sucesor del líder del clan seguía en el aire y por lo visto aquél día iba a debatirlo d nuevo.

-Papa.-Le llamó cuando le vio bajando las escaleras.-¿Qué vas a hacer en la reunión?

-…

-Haz el favor de solucionarlo, no puedo seguir viendo a mama así y Hinata tampoco puede seguir así.

-No te metas en asuntos…

-Son mi familia y son mis asuntos.-Le recriminó.-Hinata ha mostrado ser digna heredera. De todos los que están ahí reunidos ninguno ha mostrado querer serlo por ética, solo quieren el poder que supone ser líder del clan. Hinata no será más fuerte físicamente pero mentalmente os da mil vueltas. Piensa muy bien tu decisión papa.

Hanabi se marchó en completo silencio, habían pasado unos años horribles, Hinata no se presento ni una de las veces que hubo reuniones familiares y eso destrozaba a su madre que tras buscarla durante un año consiguieron localizarla y desde entonces madre e hija destrozadas hablaban por teléfono casi todos los días. Hanabi no pudo evitar sufrir por ellas.

-Hanabi.-La llamó su madre asomándose.

-¿Qué pasa?

-He hablado con tu hermana por lo sucedido ayer en la boda de su amiga, ¿a qué no sabes que me ha contado?-Le dijo feliz.

-¿Qué te ha contado?

-Ha vuelto con Naruto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Madre e hija se abrazaron exuberantes de felicidad.

* * *

-¡Wataru!-Le llamó Kaito mientras baja las escaleras y se abrochaba la camisa.

-Dime.

-Me tengo que ir ya. Tengo una reunión urgente. No sé que le pasará ahora a Yahiko.

-No te he podido terminar el almuerzo.-Se lamentó.

-No pasa nada cielo, además en tu estado debes descansar mas.

-Si ya solo te hago el almuerzo. Mi padre ya no me deja hacer pasteles, se os olvida que estoy embarazada no enferma.

-Lo que pasa es que no queremos que nos vuelvas a dar más sustos.

-Solo me desmayé.

-Y te golpeaste en la cabeza.

-Y estoy bien.

-No vas a ganarme.-Le contestó mientras le acariciaba la cara.-Me voy que llego tarde.

-Vete anda. Ojala que no sea nada grave.

-Con Yahiko cualquiera sabe.-Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

* * *

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó Orochimaru.

-Sí, deshazte de ella, ya no me sirve.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Tanaka.-Susurró la mujer encadenada.-Si me matas se acabará todo.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Tanaka salió de la celda, Kabuto entró en la celda y cerró la puerta. El sacerdote frenó al sentirse observado, se giró y vio los ojos acusadores de Yukimaru no de los trabajadores de Orochimaru.

-¿Qué miras?

-A ti.

-Hmmm.

Tanaka se marchó con los gritos de la mujer de fondo, cerro las manos en puños lleno de odio y coraje. Estaba harto de toda la situación e iba a acabar con ella.

* * *

-¿Por qué nos has reunido?-Quiso saber Meiko.

Todos los Portavoces estaban reunidos como había pedido su capitán el cual se portaba de forma diferente y eso les ponía nerviosos ya que Yahiko era imprevisibles.

-Ayer por la tarde alguien accedió a mi despacho y nos liberó del encierro en el que estábamos, Konan, Nagato y yo.

-¿Cómo?

-En la misión que fuimos a realizar hace ya años caímos en manos del enemigo, permanecimos cautivos mucho tiempo hasta que usurparon nuestra voluntad y dejamos de ser nosotros mismos veíamos todo lo que supuestamente hacíamos sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Todo lo que habéis hecho estos últimos dos años y medio eran mentira?-Preguntó Shu.

-Exacto.

-¿Quién lo sabía?-Preguntó Meiko.-Si lo sabia podía habérnoslo dicho.

-Ya no está en Central, ni en la Internacional.

-Entonces…

-Fue el anterior Portavoz de Konoha.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Kaito.

-Eso tiene que estar grabado en las cámaras….

-Han sido muy cuidadosos y han borrado sus registros.

-¿Cómo que cuidadosos? ¿había mas gente?

-Sí, iba acompañado pero no sabemos quién era, iba con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-Preguntó Shu.

-Volver a las medidas de Kazuma y buscar a Sasuke

-¿Para qué?-Espetó Kouki.-Estamos mejor sin él

-Pero si es al revés.-Le contradijo Meiko.-Desde que se fue el racismo no ha hecho más que incrementarse.

-No te confundas Meiko, eso fue por la eliminación de las ayudas que llevaron al cierre de Ijime.-Le corrigió Kouki.

-Y eso es culpa mía, como capitán volveré a implantar las medidas anti acoso que había en la época de Kazuma, hablaré con Shina seriamente.

-Dudo que encontremos a Sasuke.-Confesó Kaito.-Yo estuve buscándole unos meses sin éxito, ¿vas a lanzar algún tipo de misión para buscarle?

-En eso estoy, Konan se está encargando de ello.

-¡¿Por qué es tan importante?!-Estalló Kouki.-Solo es un pobre tuerto que llegó a Portavoz gracias a los contactos que tenia.

-Yo me preguntó porqué eres Portavoz, Nozara.-Le espetó Yahiko.-Tu odio no es normal.

-Pues me volviste a poner de Portavoz cuando llegaste como capitán.

-¿Hace falta que te vuelva a explicar lo que ha pasado estos dos últimos años?-Le preguntó Chie irónica.

-Vuelve a hablarme así y estás en la calle.-Le amenazó el capitán general.-Quiero que tu departamento funcione en condiciones.

-¿Qué quiere decirme?

-Todo tu equipo ve como capitán a Chizuru Fumihiko desde que desapareció tu anterior Segundo, nadie confía en ti y quiero saber la razón.

-Claro que me ven como capitán.

-Esta mañana he visto todo lo contrario.

-Chizuru les está comiendo la cabe…

-Deja de decir tonterías si es ella la que te disculpa ante los demás. Eres una vergüenza para tu equipo, ¡compórtate como un capitán!

-Como se atrev…

-Soy tu superior.

-Se arrepentirá de lo que ha dicho.

-Estaré encantado de retractarme.

Meiko trataba de disimular su felicidad, al fin alguien le decía las verdades a la cara.

-¿Y Konan?

-Konan quiere volver a los rasos y así será.

-Es un desperdicio.-Dijo Chie.-Es muy buena.

-Prefiere algo más tranquilo, por eso será raso. Os pido disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado en estos años.

-No hace falta, no eras tú el que hacia esas cosa.-Le disculpó Meiko.

-Damos por concluida la reunión.

Kouki se marchó muy enfadado, Yahiko aprovechó para acercarse a Shu.

-Shu, como representante de tus compañeros te pido que te mantengas alerta con Nozara. Tengo la sensación de que algo hará.

-De acuerdo, capitán. Que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente.

Shu y Yahiko estrecharon la mano mientras sonreían. Al fin los dos amigos se reencontraban

* * *

-¿Sakura?-La llamó extrañada Mikoto mientras se acercaba hasta ella a las puertas del hospital.-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Mis padres están ingresados por culpa de los Absortion.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupada.-Sabia que había pasado algo raro pero…

-Están bien, no te …Mikoto me gustaría decirle una cosa.

-Dime.

-Es un tema complicado para mí y se…que para ti también pero tienes que saberlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sasuke nuca estuvo con otra, las imágenes que salían eran mentira, alguien suplantaba su identidad.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Por una foto, Sasuke tiene cicatrices características y quien le imitaba no las conocía y no aparecían en las fotos.

Mikoto trataba de procesar toda la información, todo aquél tiempo lo había pasado fatal ya que no entendía la actitud de su hijo y ahora saber que todo era mentira le aliviaba y se mareo.

-¡Ey!.-Sakura la cogió del brazo para evitar que se cayese al suelo.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy aliviada. Sasuke no es quien creía que era.-Le dijo entre lágrimas.-Me has hecho el día.

-Ya…ya veo, lo sien…

-Yo también vi las fotos. Él tuvo la culpa por no aclarárnoslo en cuanto aparecieron.

-Ya…ya sabe que las cosas se complicaron.

-Tienes razón.

-Por lo visto yo le ayudé a que todo se complicara…me siento fatal, ha-hablamos en otro momento.

-Vale.

-Adiós.-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras se alejaba de su ex suegra.

-Adiós Sakura.

* * *

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-¿Habéis hablado con Hinata?-Preguntó Neji.-Lo digo porque ella se alejó del clan…

-Su padre se encargará de ello.

-¿Hiashi se encargará de hablar con ella aun cuando lleva años sin hablar con ella? Venga ya.

-¿Qué propones?-Le cuestionó su padre.

-No lo sé pero dudo que ella quiera verle.

-Habla con ella.

-Hace años que no hablo con ella, quizá Hanabi se lo pueda decir. Sé que ella si tiene contacto con Hinata.

-Supongo que así lo harán.

-¿Crees que ella aceptará el puesto?

-No lo sé Neji, ojalá así se acabaría la tortura.

Hizashi iba a marcharse cuando freno en la puerta del salón.

-Por cierto, anoche no pasaste a dormir, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Tu madre estuvo preocupada toda la noche, deberías avisar si no vienes, sobre todo después de lo que paso en la boda.

-Lo…lo siento.-Le contestó mientras se ponía un poco rojo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.-Le advirtió Hizashi mientras sonreía burlonamente y se marchaba.

* * *

-¿Qué tal la reunión, capitán?-Preguntó Chizuru inocentemente.

Kouki por toda respuesta le tiró todo lo que había sobre el escritorio, Chizuru se alejó asustada.

-¿Estarás contenta?

-¿Yo? No le entiendo.

-Que mal mientes, Chizuru.

-Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo.

Kouki se subió a la mesa para alcanzarla y cogerla de la pechera.

-Yo soy tu superior y no te consiento que los demás piensen que lo eres tú.

-Los demás saben que el capitán eres tu.-Le contestó con esfuerzo.-No sé por qué dices eso.

-Sé muy bien lo que estás haciendo y no te vas a salir con la tuya.

La soltó con violencia, Chizuru le miró sin comprender.

-Si doy tantos problemas no entiendo porqué me nombraste tu Segunda tras la misteriosa desaparición de Miyoshi.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-Le espetó.

-No me merezco que me trates así, yo hago mi trabajo y el tuyo cuando no lo haces.-Le dijo saliéndose por la tangente.

-¿Cóm….

-¿Vas a pegarme?-Le preguntó furiosa.-Estoy harta de ti y no me voy por ella, algún día recibirás lo que te mereces.

-Ya tengo lo que me merezco por derecho, dale tiempo para que me convierta en capitán general.

-Eres la vergüenza de la familia Nozara.

-Recógelo todo.-Le ordenó mientras entraba en su despacho.

-Si tu padre levantase la cabeza…

Comenzó a recoger cuando otros Internacionales fueron a ayudarla, el encontronazo no había sido muy silencioso y todos lo habían visto

* * *

Ayumi esperaba en un banco apartado del parque cuando apareció Baru en compañía de una mujer de larga cabellera y mirada severa.

-Hola Ayumi.-Le saludó.-Te presento a Naori.

-Hola.-La saludó turbada ya que no sabía que esperarse.

-Quiero que la ayudes a infiltrarse en el clan.

-¿Qué?

-Solo queremos que nos facilites información de la situación para que ella pueda hacer el trabajo.-Le explicó con paciencia.

-Creo que es peligroso, si la descubren.

-No me descubrirán.

-Decirlo es fácil.

-Llevamos muchos años planeando esto, no fallaremos.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Nos podrías facilitar las llaves de la antigua casa?

-¿Antigua casa?

-Si, donde vivías antes.

-¿Te refieres a la casa de mis suegros?

-Sí. Ella será la okupa y así eliminamos cualquier vinculación con nosotros.

-La casa no es mía y no puedo…

-Lo de la llave me parece una tontería.-Le cortó Naori pensativa.-Entro y listo.

-No me parece buena idea…

-Si soy una okupa lo normal es que entre forzando la puerta.

-Tienes razón.-Le dijo Baru.-El plan es muy sencillo, Naori se infiltra en el clan, obtiene información y te la dará a ti para que me la des a mí y cuando estemos preparados hundirle públicamente.

-La casa de Fugaku Uchiha es la misma de siempre, ¿no?

-¿Eh?

-Que si Fugaku y su familia se mudó durante su estancia en el barrio Uchiha.

-No.

-Entonces hoy mismo me instalo.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes cuidare de la casa.-Le dijo a modo tranquilizador.

-¿Y qué hago si…

-Diles la verdad.-Le dijo Baru.-Lo que no quiero es que se metan.

-A lo mejor son mas útiles que yo.

-No, a ellos se les notara y tu eres perfecta.

-Solo me queréis como intermediari….

-Trabajas en un medio de comunicación y nos puedes facilitar material para grabarle.

-No sé yo…

-No te preocupes, ya cruzaremos ese puente, de momento haremos lo que te hemos dicho.

-¿Y qué te vas a inventar para que te acepten?-Le preguntó a Naori.

-Soy la hija de un traidor al clan y he huido de ellos para reunirme con el gran Tanaka.-Dramatizó.

-¿Qué nombre vas a dar?

-El mío, mi familia huyó de Tanaka, la coartada es perfecta.

-Entiendo.

Ayumi no compartía el optimismo que tenían pero quería lo mismo que ellos que Tanaka recibiese el castigo que se merecía.

* * *

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Miyoshi.-Acaba de llegar alguien que te pueda interesar.

-¿Quién?

-Se llama Yukimaru y trabaja para Orochimaru. Ha confesado que Orochimaru trabaja para Tanaka..

Sasuke se incorporó al escuchar el nombre de Tanaka, salió de la habitación detrás de Miyoshi. En el gran salón estaba un joven de ojos violetas que miraba con temor todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Tú eres Yukimaru, ¿no?-Le preguntó.

-Sí.

-Mi compañera me ha dicho que trabajas para Orochimaru.

-Sí, pero ya no quiero tener nada que ver con él y sus trapicheos con Tanaka.

-¿A qué has venido?

-A contaros la verdad de Tanaka y a que me ayudéis a vengarme.

-¿Por qué quieres vengarte?

-Por todo el daño que están haciendo. Ellos son los creadores de los Absortion.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Miyoshi.

-Si destruimos…

-Hay que poner fin a eso.-Saltó Miyoshi alterada.-Pero…

-¿De ahí han salido todos los Absortion?-Le preguntó Sasuke sin terminar de creérselo.

-Los primeros si, ahora se hace un elixir para convertirlos, si destruimos el laboratorio se acabará todo.

-Eso piensas tú, ¿no?

-Sí, los Absortion son un mal que hay que eliminar.-Dijo convencido Yukimaru.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke.-Te ayudaremos.

-Somos muy pocos Sasuke.

-Trazaremos un plan para que todo salga bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Me…me puedo quedar…

-Sí, somos muchos pero se te hará un hueco.-Le contestó Miyoshi.

Sasuke se marchó pensativo, saber que Tanaka tenía que ver con los Absortion no le gustaba nada. En los últimos dos años había intuido algo pero saberlo le complicaba las cosas.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Pakura, la mujer que les cuidó y curó a ambos en todo ese tiempo.

-Sí.

-Hay algo que te está molestando.

-También.

-¿Qué es?

-Tanaka está detrás de los Absortion.

Pakura le miro con preocupación en lugar de sorprenderse, algo que a Sasuke le llamó la atención.

-¿No te sorprende?

-Es algo que estoy pensando desde hace dos días.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Terminé de analizar el Absortion que trajisteis muerto y…Sasuke, tienes el mismo patrón que ellos.

-¿Qué…

-Desde que te cure me quede con tu patrón de chackra y al analizar al Absortion me encontré con el mismo en su sistema.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy…un monstruo?

-No, solo que tenéis el mismo patrón, seguramente el chackra que te robo Tanaka lo esté usando para eso y probablemente tú puedas hacer lo que hacen lo Abs…

-Yo no soy un monstruo.

-Sas…

-¡Callate!-Le gritó tapándose los oídos.-No soy como ellos.

Sasuke se marchó corriendo de allí dejando a Pakura con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Miyoshi acompañada de Yukimaru.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Contestó Pakura a la defensiva.

-Es Yukimaru, trabajaba para Orochimaru.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Quiere destruir a los Absortion y Sasuke le ha dicho que le ayudará.

-No sé si después de lo que le he dicho hará algo, espero que no te corra prisa para destruirles.

Pakura se fue dejando al resto confusos.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

* * *

 **Soy un poco pesada pero, ¡espero vuestros reviews! que no se qué os pareció el inicio de esta nueva etapa** **ಥ_ಥ pero (siempre hay un pero en todo) agradezco a l s que me habeis puesto en alertas y favoritos (✿◠‿◠)**

 **Que paséis una feliz semana (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 3.

-Hola Karin.-Le saludó Wataru con una sonrisa tras el mostrador.-Uy hola Mangetsu.

-Hola.-Le saludó el futuro cuñado de Karin.

-Venimos a ver cómo estás.

-Aburrida, solo puedo atender. Nada de hacer dulces.

-¿En serio? Y yo que te iba a encargar el pastel de mi boda.

-¡¿De verdad?!-Exclamó Wataru saliendo del mostrador y cogiéndole las manos.

-Claro, ¿ a quién iba a pedírselo sino?

-Pensé que ya lo habías encargado.

-Claro que no.

-Hola Karin.-Le saludó Kaito mientras entraba.-Mucho tiempo sin vernos.

-Pues sí. Tienes muy mala cara, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Que no ha pasado diría yo.-Les contestó mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas.

-Pero di lo que ha pasado.-Le apremió Karin sentándose a su lado.

-Durante estos últimos tres años Yahiko ha sido controlado por alguien.

-¿Qué?

-Durante su misión cayeron en manos del enemigo y les quitaron su voluntad.

-Pero….¿quién se ha dado cuenta?-Preguntó Mangetsu muy interesado.

-Según Yahiko, anoche Sasuke entró en Central y les liberó tanto a él como a Konan y Nagato.

-No puede ser.-Soltó Karin.-Sasuke estuvo aquí…¿y si aun sigue aquí?

-Lo dudo mucho.-Opinó Mangetsu.-Después de todos los problemas que tuvo en Central no creo que quiera volver. Yo desde luego no volvería.

-Tu hermano no piensa lo mismo.-Dijo Kaito.

-Hemos discutido mucho todos estos años.-Le informo Karin.-Pero no hay manera.

-Yo confió en que algún día entrará en razón.-Dijo Wataru.

-Yo le daré una paliza.-Comentó Karin.-Y después le llevaré a pedir disculpas a Sasuke. No sabéis la de veces que Sasuke le ha ayudado.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.-Comentó Kaito entrando en la trastienda en busca de algo para beber.

-Es que no me entra en la cabeza el enfado que se pilló con él por dejar la Internacional.

-Porque le tenía idealizado.-Contestó Mangetsu.-Le ayudó en más de una ocasión y acabo idealizándole.

-Se puede ver así, pero se comporta como si le hubiese traicionado.-Dijo Kaito mientras servía bebidas.-Está claro que tenía en alta estima, su "odio" por así decirlo me llevo a degradarle a raso, estaba creando problemas en el grupo.

-Lo sé.-Dijo con tristeza.-Así estoy yo ahora. Haciendo horas extras porque su sueldo no es suficiente para pagar la boda. Tengo ganas de cancelarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no hacemos más que discutir.

-Pero lo arregláis siempre, ¿no?-Le preguntó Wataru.

-Sí y cuando nos reconciliamos es lo mejor, pero me canso de discutir.

-¿Tu le quieres?-le preguntó Kaito.

-Claro.-Contestó sin dudar.

-Pues ya está, ya se le ira la tontería.-Le aconsejó el Portavoz.

-Eso mismo me dice mi cuñado.-Comentó mirando a Mangetsu, el cual sonrió un poco, ya que era cierto que con él Karin se desahogaba pues opinaba igual que ella y había discutido muy fuerte con él y en alguna ocasión casi llegan a las manos.

-Pues hazle caso, nadie dijo que fuese fácil.

-Gracias.-Se sinceró.

* * *

Yahiko suspiró y llamó a la puerta. Shina apareció detrás y le miró con preocupación.

-¿Yahiko?

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

-…Si.

Yahiko entró un poco cohibido, siguió a Shina hasta el salón.

-¿Estás sola?

-Sí, mi marido acaba de salir.-Le contestó un poco cortante.-¿Quieres un té?

-No, gracias.

Shina le indicó que se sentase y así lo hizo.

-¿A qué has venido?

-A pedirte perdón por lo que hice con la asociación.-Se disculpó.-Se que he hecho mucho daño.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

-La cuestión es que nunca he cambiado de opinión. Durante todo este tiempo que he sido capitán he sido controlado y todas las medidas que se han puesto no han sido porque yo quisiera.

-¿Quién te controlaba?

-No lo sé, fue Sasuke quien me liberó. Yo lo olvide todo cuando estuve libre.

-¿Cómo que Sasuke te libero?-Le preguntó escéptica.-Si se marchó por tu culpa.

-Sé que es difícil de creer pero esa es la verdad.-Le dijo con pesar.

-Entonces está en Central…

-No lo creo, no hay registros ni de su entrada ni de su salida así que si se ha molestado en hacer desparecer su presencia será porque no quiere que se…

-O no, ¿le habéis buscado?

-Aun no, pero ya se está organizando un operativo para buscarle.

-Y cuando lo encuentres, ¿qué?

-Le pediré que vuelva.

-Dudo que vuelva después del daño publico que le hiciste.

-Lo sé pero él me salvo por así decirlo.

-Y aparte de eso, ¿querías decirme algo más?

-Sí, quería comunicarte que las medidas anti acoso que eliminé hace ya dos años y pico volverán.

-¿En serio?

-Si, además quiero que Ijime vuelva a abrir las puertas.

-No me lo creo….

-Pues es lo que hay, se que a pesar del cierre has tratado de ayudar a la gente a mis espaldas. Me lo han contado.

-¿Puedo abrir la asociación de nuevo?

-Sí y me gustaría que colaborásemos para acabar con esto.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré con ello.

Yahiko le extendió la mano y Shina se la estrecho con energía por los nuevo cambios que se iban a producir.

* * *

Shizuko frenó ante la casa que la vio crecer durante tantos años y que tuvo que abandonar para poder seguir viviendo. Llamó a la puerta y esperó, pero nadie le abrió.

-¿Mama?-La llamó.-Soy yo Shizuko.

La muda respuesta de su madre le puso nerviosa, rompió la cerradura y entró. La casa tenía una película de polvo sobre todos los rincones, las telarañas campaban a sus anchas habitadas por arañas de diversas índoles.

-No puede ser.

Subió corriendo hasta la habitación de su madre, abrió de golpe y la encontró. Estaba sobre la cama, aunque lo que quedaba de ella era solo un atisbo de lo que fue. Alguien la había matado, de eso estaba completamente segura, le faltaba un brazo.

Cayó de rodillas sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta y el pecho, no podía respirar bien.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó al aire mientras rompía a llorar amargamente sin creérselo.

* * *

Hinata estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Naruto cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Hola Hinata.-Le saludó Hiashi cohibido.

-Hola.

-¿Puedo pasar? Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

-No estoy sola, Naruto no se va a marchar para que hablemos.-Le avisó mientras le dejaba pasar.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos pasaron al salón donde Naruto se encontraba.

-Señor Hyuga….

-Hola Naruto, veo que volvéis a estar juntos. Me alegro.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-le apremió su hija mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-El otro día hubo otra reunión para elegir al heredero del clan….

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo ya.

-Sí, si tiene que ver. Eres la heredera del clan.

-¿Ahora qué ha cambiado para que lo sea?-Le espetó.-No hace falta que me lo digas, no había nadie más.

-He insistido en que fueses tu porque tenias razón.

-Dos años después te das cuenta, genial. El clan Hyuga deja mucho que desear.

-¿Vas a aceptar el puesto?

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

-…

-¿Algo más?

-¿Vas a volver a casa? Tu madre te necesita….

-No, que se haga a la idea, los hijos se emancipan.

-Ya, supongo que Naruto es una de las razones por las que no vuelves.

-Puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras pero no quiero volver allí, los recuerdos no son agradables.

-Hinata…

-Ya me he acostumbrado a vivir sola.

-De acuerdo, no me meteré. Eso era todo.

-Gracias.-Le contestó mientras le indicaba que podía marcharse.

Hiashi se fue de la casa en completo silencio, Naruto se quedó en silencio a la espera de su novio que le miró.

-¿No vas a decirme que hago mal en no volver a casa?

-No. Eso es una decisión tuya.-Le contestó con seriedad.-He aprendido muchas cosas en todo este tiempo.

-Vaya, me alegro.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba hasta él y le besaba.

* * *

-Me habría gustado acompañarte hasta Suna, pero…

-Ya sé que no puedes.-Le cortó Temari.-Tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada.

-¿Me lo prometes? Ya sab…

-Te lo prometo, confía en mí.

-De acuerdo…

Shikamaru se inclinó y le beso con ternura, algo que ya hacían siempre en público, Temari cerró los ojos los instantes que duró.

-Llámame cuando llegues.

-No se preocupe señor Nara. Tendrá noticias mías cuando llegue.

Temari se separó de él e inició el viaje de vuelta a casa, sabía que Shikamaru se quedaría allí hasta que ella se perdiese entre el bosque.

-Deja de observarme y vete.-Le dijo sin darse la quiero que te echen la bronca por mi culpa.

-Deja de preocuparte por mí.

-Haz lo mismo tu.

El teléfono le sonó, lo miró. Era un mensaje de un numero que desconocía.

" _Prepárate porque me haré un collar con tus dientes y unos pendientes con tu ojos. No escaparás Zorra."_

Frenó de golpe, ¿volvían las amenazas? ¿por qué?

-¡¿Pasa algo?!-Le preguntó Shikamaru preocupado.

-¡No, solo me he quedado ensimismada!-Se apresuró a contestar.

Temari nerviosa aceleró el paso por si a Shikamaru le daba por acercarse, ni si quiera se dio la vuelta, continuó su camino turbada, tenía una ligera sospecha de quien podría estar detrás de dicha amenaza y pensaba plantarle cara.

* * *

Sakura dejo el té sobre la mesa del salón donde sus padres recién dados de alta la observaban con cautela.

-Sakura.

-Dime.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?-Le preguntó Hiruzen.

-Bueno, hay varias cosas. No sé por dónde empezar.

-Tenemos toda la tarde así que puedes empezar por donde quieras.

-De acuerdo.-Les contestó nerviosa.-He roto con Keichi.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no le quería como él a mí.

-Es por Sasuke, ¿no?

-Si…yo…me siento fatal por todo este lio que he montado….pero creí que así me olvidaría de él.

-Si es tu amor verdadero no le olvidarás nunca.-Le dijo Mebuki.

-Pero le hizo mucho daño.

-No.-Le corrigió su hija.-Él nunca fue el causante de mi dolor.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡ si te puso los cuernos con otra!-Exclamó Hiruzen enfadado.

-No era él.-Le contestó Sakura muy segura de lo que decía mientras dejaba sobre la mesa una revista.-Estás fotos lo desmontan todo.

Hiruzen miró la portada de la revista. En ella se veía a Sasuke en una playa acaramelado junto a una joven que le besaba con pasión.

-No lo entiendo.

-Mírale la espalda.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Sasuke tiene una cicatriz que le divide en dos la espalda y en esa foto no hay nada. No es él.

-Puede ser un retoque.

-A los Internacionales no se les retoca por ética.-Le explicó con paciencia su hija.-El fotógrafo reconoció que no lo están. Central demostró que Sasuke no es el de las fotos por varias señales que tiene en el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene…

-Me lo ense…bueno estaría mejor decir que le exigí que me lo mostrara. Dudo mucho que a él le gustase que le quitasen la cicatriz.

-No sé, creo que te estás agarrando a un clavo ardiendo.

-No papa.-Sakura le cogió la revista y le mostro otra foto.-Todo el reportaje está lleno de errores.

La foto mostraba a un Sasuke con dos ojos iguales, algo que nadie en Central había conocido.

-¿No ves algo extraño?

-¿Los ojos?

-Exacto, Sasuke no ve nada por su ojo izquierdo que además es blanco y no puede volverlo a como era antes, además una vez me dijo que no aguantaba las lentillas.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo.

-Esto es un montaje papa. Retocar a un Internacional no está bien visto y puedes perder el trabajo. Créeme que este fotógrafo perdió su trabajo.

-Yo te creo.-Le dijo Mebuki.-Mucha gente quiso decirte que todo era mentira, además la forma en la que te miraba lo decía todo.

-Nunca me dijiste nada.

-Porque te dolía, me lamenté en su momento pero no quería hacerte más daño del que ya tenias.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Le preguntó Hiruzen.

-Buscarle y pedirle perdón.

-¿Crees que te perdonará?

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que lo ha pasado mal por mi culpa.

-Pienso que Keichi es mejor para ti.-Dijo un poco cabezón Hiruzen.

-Es muy bueno conmigo pero se merece a alguien que le quiera de verdad.

-Sasuke también es bueno para ella.-Le contradijo Mebuki.

-Bueno, vosotras sabéis mas de esto que yo.-Dijo al fin.-Lo importante es que seas feliz.

* * *

Kyosuke frenó ante la casa de su antiguo capitán, las luces estaban encendidas. Contrariado llamo y espero. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba una mujer de oscuro pelo largo cuyos ojos negros se ocultaban con el flequillo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Y tú?

-Kyosuke Uchiha, policía de Konoha.-Se presentó.-Usted no es de la familia de Fugaku Uchiha, ¿verdad?

-Pues no.

-¿Qué hace entonces en su casa?

-Acabo de llegar y no tengo donde….

-Es una propiedad privada señorita.

-Estoy huyendo de mis padres, huimos de aquí del gran Tanaka Uchiha hace unos años, son adoradores del demonio Sasuke.

-Aquí ha vivido el demonio como usted dice…

-Entonces tendré que purificar la casa.

-Señorita usted lo que tiene que hacer es marcharse de esta casa.

-No me pienso marchar.

-Muy bien, entonces será por las malas…

-¡AYUDA!-Gritó desesperada.-¡Me quieren dejar en la calle!

La gente se asomó ante los gritos. Kyosuke sabía que ante aquello iba a perder. La justicia en el clan no existía, allí solo eran monigotes.

-¡Fuera de aquí!-Le gritó una mujer .-Solo venís a complicarnos la vida, seréis Uchiha pero sois adoradores del demonio.

Una piedra aterrizó en su cabeza, se tocó la zona herida mientras buscaba al culpable pero había mucha gente gritándole de pronto. Se habían movilizado muy rápido para defenderla.

-¿Sin hacer nada ya me agredís?-Les dijo.

-¡Si que has hecho algo!-Le gritaron.-Eres adorador del demonio que quiere echar a una pobre mujer de su casa.

-No es su casa.

-¡Si lo es!

Kyosuke la miró, Naori rápidamente cambio el gesto de preocupación por uno de tranquilidad ante él. Tenía que hacer bien su papel.

Finalmente se marchó entre gritos, la sangre le bajaba por el cuello y se estaba empezando a marear.

* * *

Shina se encontró con Takuro, uno de los niños, que ya no eran tan niños, de la asociación y con el que aun mantenía el contacto ya que había sido muy activo gracias a Sasuke. Desde el cierre se negaba a que la situación volviese hacia atrás echando por tierra todo el trabajo que Sasuke y Shina.

-Te tengo buenas noticias.-Le dijo ilusionada.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ijime vuelve a abrir sus puertas.

-Pero…

-El capitán general ha recapacitado y va a volver a activar las leyes de igualdad.

-¿Estás…

-Ha venido directamente a mi casa para comunicármelo.

-Eso es muy buena noticia, pero ¿quién se hará cargo del cumplimiento de las medida?-Cuestionó.-Antes era Sasuke el que daba la cara pero ya no está.

-Sé que le están buscando pero no creo que sea para esto. Aunque él era una buena cara para ello.

-¿Le están buscando?

-Sí.

-Después de todo lo que pasó…dudo que vuelva. Nunca pensé que la propia gente de IJime creyese que Sasuke era un vendido, se notaba que le habían quitado autoridad.

-Yo tampoco, cada vez que le defendía pensaban que también lo era.

-Me hubiese gustado despedirme de él.

-Y a mi…

-¡Ayuda!

Una niña corría por la calle hacia ellos, la seguían Itsuki y Haku, los dos chicos que apuñalaron a Takuro hacia ya unos años.

Takuro corrió hacia ellos para defender a la niña que había caído al suelo y se tapaba la cabeza mientras le daban patadas.

-¡Eh!-Trató de llamarles la atención.

Empujó a Itsuki mientras Shina cogía a la pequeña en brazos.

-¿De qué vais?-Les preguntó.

-No te metas en nuestros asuntos.-Le espetó Itsuki en actitud chulita.-Extranjero.

-Sois dos pegando a una niña, claro que es…

-¿Acaso es de tu familia?

-¿Tiene que serlo? Los dos estáis enfermos, solo buscáis…

Itsuki le dio un puñetazo con fuerza, Shina quiso ayudarle pero no quería soltar a la pequeña por si a Haku le daba por ir a por ella.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Preguntó Kaito.

-Estos dos estaban pegando a la niña.-Dijo con esfuerzo Takuro.-Solo por ser de fuera.

Kaito quitó a Itsuki de encima de Takuro y le puso unas esposas, por suerte Obito le acompañaba y le ayudó con Haku, el cual se había mantenido al margen de todo desde que llegó Takuro.

-Las cosas van a cambiar chicos. Series los primeros procesados por agresión discriminatoria.

-Si claro, las normas cambiaron desde que Sasuke el desertor se fue, viejo.-Le desafió Itsuki.

-Me parece a mí que no estáis bien informados, pero tranquilos que ya mismo os enteraréis.

-Takuro.-Le llamó Obito.-Si no quieres ir al hospital a que te curen ve a mi casa, Rin te curara en un santiamén.

-Gracias Obito sempai.

-La pequeña que vaya a la oficina con sus padres e informe de lo sucedido.-Dijo Kaito muy serio.

-Yo me encargo.-Aceptó Shina.

-Que le vea un médico.-Advirtió Obito.-Para que le haga un parte de lesiones.

Los Internacionales se llevaron a los agresores de allí arrastrándoles.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Takuro a la pequeña.

-Me duele aquí.-Susurró tocándose en una de las costillas.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa.-Le dijo Shina con cariño.-Nos dices donde vives para que vengan tus papas y vamos a te curen, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

* * *

Llamaron al timbre, Cho encendió unas velas de su mesa romántica.

-Sasu, al fin llegas.-Dijo al verle.

Kouki no dijo nada ya que le tenía pillado. Tras deshacerse de Miyoshi fue a verla muy nervioso y sin quererlo se lo contó todo y para evitar que lo contase seguía haciéndose pasar por Sasuke.

-La cena esta casi lista.-Le dijo antes de besarle.

Desde el punto de vista de Kouki su ex besaba cien veces mejor, aun así contestó al beso, Cho profundizó el beso. Aunque sabía que no era el Sasuke real se dejaba ir por la fantasía y es por eso que a Kouki le llamaba Sasuke.

Se tumbaron en el sofá sin despegar los labios.

* * *

Miyoshi entró en la habitación de Sasuke el cual estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo, se sentó a su lado.

-Vete.

-No….sé lo que ha pasado y….

-Pensarás que soy un monstruo…

-Claro que no.-Le cortó.-Tú me salvaste la vida aquel día, estaré eternamente agradecida por ello.

-Soy igual que ellos, puedo matar a la gente haciéndoles explotar el chackra.

-¿Lo has probado?

-…No.

-Creo que tener su misma capacidad puede ser una virtud.

-¿Cómo se puede convertir eso en una virtud?

-Úsalo para defender a gente.-Le aconsejó.

-¿Defender a gente?

-Sí, yo confió en que lo utilizaras para eso, aunque también puedes no usarlo pero si quieres mi opinión creo que no deberías desperdiciarlo.

-Yo soy la causa de su existencia….quizá si me quito de en medio…

-Cuantas gilipolleces dices.-Le cortó. -Pakura y yo pensamos que puedes ser nuestra carta de triunfo para destruirles. Yukimaru volverá a la guarida de Orochimaru y desde allí obtendremos toda la información necesaria.

-Destruir la base de Orochimaru no será lo único que tengamos que hacer.

-Y para eso necesitamos tu fuerza.

Sasuke miró a Miyoshi, en sus ojos se veía una fe increbrantable hacia él, algo que solo había visto en un par de ocasiones. Miyoshi estaba muy agradecida por salvarle de ahogarse en el rio tras la paliza que le dieron.

-Anímate y asume que no eres un monstruo como ellos, utiliza tu poder de forma positiva.

-¿Por qué al saber mi condición, sigues estando a mi lado animándome?

-Ya te lo dije, eres mi salvador. Si aquella noche no me hubieses recogido del rio ahora mismo estaría muerta, dudo mucho que seas un monstruo como ellos. Además somos amigos, ¿no?

-…Si.

-Pues ya está, entrena esas facultades para proteger a los inocentes.

Miyoshi le abrazó con cariño, era normal que se sintiese así, pero tenía que ver la otra cara de la moneda.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que os haya gustado y que el rumbo os vaya gustando poco a poco más que el anterior, me repito un poco es este aspecto pero es que me está costando un poco y tengo cierto temor de que no os guste.**

 **Inia me alegro un montón de que te esté gustando, la intención es que fuese fuerte y oscuro este arco, no sé si estoy consiguiendo lo segundo pero bueno lo intento XD. Lo de Nagato, Konan y Yahiko creo que despiste a algun porque pensaron que eran malos jejejeje :p, ese era el objetivo. De Sasuke solo diré que tiene más gente a su alrededor de la que ha salido hasta ahora.**

 **Si os perdéis con los nuevos personajes decídmelo y facilito imágenes porque he decido usar a personajes que salen en el anime.**

 **Que paséis una feliz semana (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo-4**

La ceremonia había terminado, Naori se quedó sentada observando cómo se desenvolvía Tanaka con sus feligreses. El aire de superioridad no le gustaba nada pero tendría que lidiar con él si quería cumplir su objetivo.

Se acercó hasta él cuando ya no quedaba nadie, Tanaka la miro con curiosidad.

-Tanaka-sama, probablemente no se acuerde de mi, pero soy Naori Uchiha. He huido de casa porque no aguantaba el desprecio que le tenían.

-Vaya, bienvenida de nuevo, hija.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verle.

-Pues aquí estoy para lo que necesites.

-Quiero estar a su servicio, siempre he soñado con eso.

Tanaka la miro con el ceño fruncido, Naori le sonrió a la espera de una respuesta.

-Me gustaría ayudarle a preparar las ceremonias.-Insistió.

-Ya tengo a alguien que me ayuda en eso.

-Cuatro manos trabajan mejor que dos.

-Me lo pensaré.-Cedió.-¿Dónde vives?

-En una casa abandonada.

-¿Y es?

-La casa de Fugaku Uchiha.

-¡Oh! Muy interesante. Espera mi respuesta entonces.

-Muchas gracias.-Se despidió Naori.

* * *

-¿Por qué cambia de nuevo las normas?-Se preguntó Suigetsu.

La reimplantación de las normas de igualdad se acababan de comunicar y Suigetsu lo escuchaba mientras desayunaba.

-¿Es que quiere ganar…

-Yahiko estaba siendo controlado por alguien desde que llegó.-Le explicó Karin.-Sasuke le ayudó a liberarle el otro día.

-¿Sasuke en Central?

-Sí.

-No creo que ese cobarde…

-En mi presencia no vas a llamarle cobarde.

-Es que lo es, no entiendo tu…

-No, no lo es. Tu problema es que te apoyabas en él egoístamente y cuando viste que se marchaba te sentiste solo sin ese apoyo y le insultaste. En los últimos seis meses nunca estuviste ahí, nadie salvo Kaito o yo le ayudasteis. La Internacional le controlaba todos los movimientos.

-¿Ahora soy yo el malo?

-No te estoy diciendo eso, pero actuaste de forma egoísta e infantil. Él nunca fue un egoísta, se marchó porque creía que su presencia empeoraba todo.

-¿Por qué le defiendes tanto? ¿es que acaso te gusta?

Karin le dio un bofetón, Suigetsu se había pasado de la raya.

-Después de los años que llevamos juntos, ¿dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ti?-Le reprochó.-Se acabó, no habrá boda. Tu y yo hemos terminado.

Salió de la cocina dejando a Suigetsu enfadado mientras se tocaba la zona golpeada.

-Dudo que ese cobarde haya "salvado" el capitán.-Susurró para si.

* * *

Kaito se encontró con Obito en el hall de las oficinas.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó

-Creo que los rasos están hasta arriba de trabajo.-Le contestó sin dejar de mirar la sala donde operaban los rasos.

-Hola chicos.-Les saludó Konan.

-¿Pasa algo? Es que los rasos parecen alterados.

-Se acaban de comunicar las medidas de igualdad y la gente no para de llamar, algunos para quejarse, otros para agradecerla y otros en busca de ayuda ya que Ijime aun no ha abierto sus puertas.-Les explicó un poco agobiada.

-¿Se nos van a pasar esas llama…

-No, a los departamentos no, esto es cosa de los rasos.

-No entiendo porque hay gente que se queja.-Dijo Obito.

-Son quejas de que se tendrías que haber mantenido dichas normas, los que se beneficiaron de su retirada ya la han liado de otra manera.

-¿Cómo?

-Llaman al capitán general con amenazas y destrozando la asociación. Pero no os preocupéis se han mandado a gente de seguridad.

-Se acercan días moviditos.

-Y que lo digas, os dejo que…

-Konan, me alegro de que hayáis vuelto.-Dijo Kaito.

-Yo también, hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Portavoz y Segundo entraron en el ascensor junto a Kouki.

-Se os ve felices.-Les dijo.-¿Acaso os gusta el caos que se ha formado?

-No, pero no parece genial que vuelvan las medidas de igualdad.-Le contestó muy serio Obito.

-Que otra cosa habrías opinado tu si no eres de Central.-Le espeto.

-Vaya Portavoz estás hecho, Kouki.-Le recriminó Kaito.

-Es que no os dais cuenta de las cosas, la gente que vino de fuera se fue huyendo. Son unos cobardes.

-Habló el cobarde numero uno.

-¿Cómo….

-Nunca has afrontado tus meteduras de pata y en tu última misión si mal no recuerdo tubo Chizuru que defenderte.

-Serás….

Kaito le empujo fuera del ascensor, acababa de llegar al departamento de la Roca.

-Que tengas un buen día Nozara.-Se despidió mientras se cerraban las puertas.

-Has sido muy osado.

-Que va. Yo solo digo la verdad, si le duele es por algo.

* * *

Kaneki dormitaba en uno de los sofás cuando Shizuko le encontró. Le agarró del cuello con fuerza.

-¡Hijo de puta!

-¿Qué…haces?

-¡HAS SIDO TU, ¿VERDAD?!-Le gritó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Sayoko entrando alertada por los gritos.

-¡RESPONDE!

-Shizuko suéltale ahora mismo.-Le ordenó Kenzo.

-¡No! Este cabrón me las va a pagar.

-No sé…a qué te refieres.

-Claro que lo sabes.

Kenzo agarró el brazo de Shizuko y la obligó a soltarle gracias a la retirada del chackra en él, Shizuko le miró dolida.

-La has matado.-le dijo dolida.-Dijiste que no pero mentiste.

-¿De quién hablas?-Le preguntó Shoko mientras entraba con temor.

-Tu mataste a mama.

-No, yo no la mate.-Le contestó con voz ronca.

-Si lo hiciste, sabias que estaba enferma y te la quitaste de encima ¡Nunca la quisiste!

-Te acabo de decir que no la he matado.

-Me has mentido tanto que ya no te creo.

-Pues te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Shizuko le miró con odio antes de marcharse de allí con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no la he matado.-Repitió al ver las miradas acusadores del resto.

-Sabes que Shizuko vino aquí obligada con la esperanza de encontrar una cura para su madre, ¿no? Ella nunca quiso ser un Absortion y mucho menos matar a la gente de esta manera.

-Odiaba a mi madre por alejarme de mi padre, pero no la maté. Lo podría haber hecho hace años pero no lo hice, ¿qué motivo hay para matarla ahora?

-Eso nos quieres hacer creer.-Le reprochó Sayoko.-¿Por qué Hiromi no volvió a la vida como tú? ¿Por qué eres el favorito?

-Hiromi murió por su propia culp…

-¡Tu le embaucaste!-Le cortó.-Y encima de fracasar vas y te lo llevas por delante.

-No aguanto tu escena de celos..

-Serás…

-¡BASTA!-Gritó Kenzo.-No quiero más discusiones.

Sayoko se fue hecha una furia y Kaneki también. Kenzo suspiró con cansancio.

-Las cosas se complican, ten cuidado Shoko.

-Lo sé, lo tendré.

* * *

-¡Capitán!-Le llamó Kyosuke mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-Buenos días Kyosuke.

-Han ocupado la casa de Fugaku-san.

-¿Qué?

-Intenté desalojarla anoche pero me agredieron.

-Ya lo veo.-Le contestó observando el vendaje que llevaba.-Te dieron bien.

-Deberíamos informarles.

-De acuerdo, me encargaré de eso.

-Creo que podremos desalojar….

-No, parte de nuestro equipo está con ellos y al final seriamos nosotros dos, acabaríamos como has acabado tu.

-La casa no es tuya.

-Ya sabes cómo funcionan aquí las cosas.

-Lo sé.

* * *

Sakura salía de descansar un poco cuando un fotógrafo la asaltó con el flash de su cámara.

-¿Es cierto lo que se rumorea en Central?

-¿Qué?

-¿Es la pareja de Sasuke Kotara?

-No sé quién es.

-La gente dice que está viviendo con usted.

-Ya le he dicho que no sé quien es.-Le contestó mientras trataba de quitándoselo de encima.

-Sakura-chan.-Le llamó Naruto desde detrás del fotógrafo.

Sasuke se acercó rápidamente hasta él ya que el fotógrafo no paraba de acosarla a preguntas que no quería contestar, aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que se dijese que era la pareja de Sasuke, cuando muy poca gente sabía que habían estado saliendo. Lo cual le daba a entender que alguien se había ido de la lengua.

Inconscientemente guió a su amigo hasta un puesto de té bastante lejos del hospital consiguiendo darle el esquinazo al periodista.

-Gracias por rescatarme.-Le agradeció mientras se sentaban y hacían el pedido.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Alguien debe de haber dicho que Sasuke y yo somos pareja.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, alguien se ha debido de ir de la lengua y creo que se piensan que le tengo escondido.

-Bueno, es un poco estúpido ya que creían que tenía una relación con esa chica….

-Se desmintió todo tras la marcha de Sasuke.-Le informó su amiga.-Y andan en su busca. Alguien debió decir mi nombre en medio de esa búsqueda y ya sabes cómo es la prensa.

-Ya.

Sakura bebió de su té agobiada, ciertamente los medios le habían destruido parte de su vida.

-¿Y qué querías contarme?

-Chica lista.

-Bueno me has ido a buscar, será por algo.

-Es que quiero contestárselo a alguien.-Le contestó mientras se ponía un poco rojo.

-¿Qué es?

-Hinata y yo hemos vuelto.

-¡Aleluya!-Exclamó muy contenta.-Ya iba siendo hora.

-Pues si.-Le contestó muy contento.

-Me alegro por vosotros.

-Lamento lo de la boda.

-No fue culpa tuya, no tienes que lamentar nada.

-Pero al final no os casasteis.

-Ni nos vamos a casar.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-No estaba enamorada de él.-Le contestó con calma.-Salía con Kei para olvidarme de quien de verdad amo.

-Nunca te vi enamorada de Kei, no le mirabas como cuando lo hacías con Sasuke.

-Todo el mundo me lo dice ahora, salvo Ino, ella se ha peleado mucho conmigo.

-Yo lo intenté pero estaba fatal…

-Ya, no pensé que la ruptura te afectase tanto.

-Ni yo. Pero menos mal que tengo amigos que me conocen y me aguantan, sino habría acabado solo.

-Que cosas dices, estabas mal y punto.

-Yo agradezco que me aguantasen las tonterías.

-Para eso están los amigos.-Le contestó mientras sonreía.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

* * *

El despacho estaba hecho un destrozo. Todo estaba esparcido por el suelo, carpetas, archivadores y libros y la mesa estaba llena de pintura roja.

-¿Por qué?-Se pregunta mientras lo miraba.

-¿Pasa algo, Temari?-Le preguntó Baki.

-Alguien ha entrado en mi despacho.

Baki se asomó, cogió del brazo a Temari y la sacó de allí rápidamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No toques nada por si es una trampa.-Le advirtió.-Voy a buscar a alguien para que lo analice.

Temari se quedó en el pasillo un poco asustada cuando le sonó el teléfono, era un mensaje.

" _Bienvenida a casa, zorra"_

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Gaara acercándose hasta ella.-Baki me ha dicho que tu despacho estaba destrozado.

-Pues sí. Ha sido abrir el despacho y encontrármelo todo así.

Gaara abrió el despacho y observo el desastre.

-¿Qué hago?

-De momento esperar a que comprueben que no haya peligro.

-Vale.

-¿Sospechas de alguien?

-Solo se me ocurre Seichi.

-Sí, yo también estaba pensando en él. Pediré que le controlen para ver si es él.

Temari le miró con preocupación, no quería más problemas.

-No te preocupes que todo se solucionará.

-Eso espero.

* * *

-Hombre Shisui, cuánto tiempo sin verte.-Dijo Fugaku en cuanto le vio al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro hombre.

Shisui entró en la casa en completo silencio.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas en el cuerpo?

-Parece que poco mejor, ya no me faltan al respeto como hace dos años.

-Eso es buena señal, los inicios siempre son duros.

-Ya, quería comentaros una cosa importante.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Han ocupado vuestra casa.

-¿Qué?

-Kyosuke ayer lo vio y trató de desalojar pero el clan se puso en su contra y fue imposible.

-Es la única casa que tenemos. Está es solo prestada temporalmente, pagamos un alquiler para vivir.

-Si te soy sincero no sé qué hacer.

-Esa casa la compré con el sudor de mi frente y me fui porque prácticamente me echaron pero no por eso la casa deja de ser de mi propiedad.

-Lo sé.

Fugaku se levantó decidido asustando a Shisui por lo repentino que fue. Salió seguido del jefe de policía.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa.

-Es una locura.

-Me da igual, no destruirán la casa donde deje recuerdos importantes.

Se marchó corriendo ante un atónito Shisui que se colocó los zapatos de nuevo mientras llamaba a Kyosuke

-Kyosuke, Fugaku va hacia su casa, contacta a Itachi e informarle de todo. Necesito que vengáis.

Colgó y aceleró el paso ya que había perdido de vista a Fugaku.

* * *

-La casa está peor de lo que me esperaba.

Naori tras un día de investigación le realizaba un informe a Baru a través del teléfono.

-El 99% confía ciegamente en Tanaka y lo peor es que hay menos Uchiha de lo que me esperaba….

Alguien golpeó la puerta con violencia.

-Llaman a la puerta, luego te llamo.

Colgó y se acercó casi corriendo hasta la puerta, no quería que la gente se fijase en ella más de la cuenta. Fugaku la miraba con furia y le hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás asustada.

-¿Qué coño haces en mi casa?-Le demandó mientras la agarraba de la pechera y la estampaba contra la pared-Tu padre se avergonzaría de esto si se enterase.

-Puedo explicárselo señor Uchiha.

-Empieza.

-Aquí con la puerta abierta no.

Fugaku la soltó y se escabulló hasta el salón mientras el dueño de la casa cerraba la puerta.

-Siento mucho invadir su casa, no tengo intención de…

-Vete de mi casa, tienes la de tu familia.

-Estoy haciendo un papel y no puedo.

-¿Un papel?

-Si para que en el clan se crean que soy como ellos.

-¿Con qué objetivo?

-Destruir a Tanaka.

-¿Qué? ¿tu sola?

-No, trabajo con Baru, Rai y su nuera que acepto ayudarnos recientemente.

-Pero, ¿có….

-No queremos dar detalles a gente ajena.-Le cortó preocupada.

-Estas en mi casa…

-Cuanto menos sepas mejor. Lleváis muchos años sufriendo déjanos….

-Precisamente por eso. He perdido a un hijo y a un nieto.

-Confía en nosotros, mi padre confiaba mucho en ti hasta el día en que los Uchiha le encontraron y le mataron.

-Lo siento, tu padre era un buen policía.-Se lamentó.

-Tú tienes a gente, yo perdí a toda mi familia. Mi madre y mi hermana también murieron y si no llega a ser por Baru y Raí yo no estaría aquí, ninguno tenemos nada que perder. Así que déjanos hacer las cosas.

-¿Y si os quiero ayudar?

-Ya te he dicho que no, es mejor que estés ajeno a todo.

-De acuerdo.-Acabó cediendo.

-Me comprometo a cuidar de vuestra casa.

-Mas te vale.

Naori sonrió con tristeza cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Creo que deberíamos simular una discusión.

-¿Qué sugieres?

Naori se acercó hasta Fugaku y le despeinó el pelo y se despeinó a si misma mientras volvía a llamar con urgencia. Cogió el vaso que había sobre la mesa y lo estampó contra el suelo.

-¡YA NO VIVES EN ELLA!-Le gritó.

Naori le miro en busca de respuesta.

-¡PERO LA CASA ES MÍA!

Se levantaron y se fueron hacia la entrada donde Naori le agarró de la pechera.

-Pégame.-Le pidió en un susurro.

-Pero..

-Yo también tengo que pegarte para que parezca real y en presencia de los demás habla mal de mí.

Acto seguido se pegaron con energía no una vez sino varias y con energía. Naori abrió la puerta mientras se gritaban. Empujó fuera de la casa echándoselo encima a Shisui.

-¡Esta ya no es tu casa!-Le gritó.

Cerró la puerta con violencia. Shisui ayudó a levantarse a Fugaku.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si.-Contestó sin dejar de mirar su casa.

-¡Papa!-Le llamó Itachi mientras se acercaba hasta él.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo nos hemos dado unos golpes.

-Tened cuidado hay mucha gente mirándolos y estamos en desventaja.-Susurró Kyosuke.

Todos les miraban desde las ventanas de sus casa de forma acusadora, Fugaku les maldijo.

-Vámonos, aquí no podemos hacer nada ya.-Pidió Fugaku desanimado por la situación.

* * *

-Mami, pueta.

El pequeño Sasuke se abrazó a las piernas de Rin entre risas. Rin se agacho sonriéndole también para cogerle y abrir la puerta.

-Hola Rin.-Le saludó Shina.

-Hola, cuánto tiempo pasa.

Shina entró hasta el salón, Rin dejó al pequeño junto a ella para ir a por algo de té que tenia. Sasuke se acercó hasta Shina para jugar.

-Traigo un poco de té.

-No hacía falta.

Rin agarró a Sasuke para que dejase de incordiar de Shina.

-¿Qué tal os va? Desde el cierre de Ijime perdimos el contacto.

-Bien y mal-Le contestó.-El ascenso de Obito nos ha ayudado bastante a nivel económico pero tenemos algunos vecinos que no nos aceptan, he visto que eso le pasa a todos los que están en la misma situación que nosotros gracias al cambio de leyes.

-Eso va a cambiar. Yahiko habló conmigo y va a restablecer las normas de nuevo e Ijime abrirá sus puertas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí y por eso he venido hasta aquí. Quiero que trabajes en la asociación.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, vi que eras muy buena curando y no puedo desperdiciarte.

-Oh, vaya.

-No podré pagarte lo que mereces, pero el pequeño Sasuke podrá quedarse en nuestra guardería hasta que entre en la academia.

-No sé si queremos que sea Internacional.-Le confesó.-No es considerado de Central aunque llego con menos de un mes y según vimos tiene que hacer un curso especial.

-Entiendo, yo también tuve que hacerlo y los profesores nos trataban….ya te puedes imaginar cómo.

-Ya.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas?

-Si, también quiero colaborar.-Aceptó Convencida.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron emocionadas por volver a ayudar y tratar de conseguir la igualdad

* * *

Naori se ponía un poco de hielo en la cara para evitar que se le hinchara la mejilla que Fugaku le golpeó fuertemente como le pidió. Le debía una llamada a Baru pero era muy tarde.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con contundencia, suspiró y fue a abrir.

-Tanaka-sama, ¿cómo usted por aquí?

-Me han informado de que ha tenido un altercado y veo que es verdad, ¿estás bien?

-¡Oh! Si solo vino el dueño de la casa pero me deshice de él.-Le contestó mientras le dejaba pasar.-Por suerte ha venido justo cuando todo estaba recogido, menos mal. Sino menuda vergüenza.

Tanaka sacó un frasco del interior de su túnica y se lo extendió.

-Para el hinchazón, sirve más que el hielo.

-¡Oh! Gracias. No puede ofrecerle nada a cambio con la pelea me quede sin té.

-No te preocupes, solo vine a comprobar que estabas bien.

-Pues muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí, me siento más protegida.

Tanaka le acarició levemente la zona golpeada con delicadeza, Naori se aguantó las ganas de estrangularlo y le sonrió falsamente.

-Me alegro de que estás bien y de que estés aquí.

-Yo también, he pasado mucho tiempo buscando el camino a casa.

-Pues ya estás aquí, segura junto a mí.

-Si.-Le dijo cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos.-No quiero separarme de usted.

Le beso, tenía que entrar en los entresijos del clan y ser una mujer allí era un pequeño impedimento, ya que no veían con buenos ojos que las mujeres colaborasen activamente gracias a Tanaka.

El sacerdote le respondió al beso pero lo cortó en seguida ya que no podía estar mucho tiempo en aquella casa, había vecinos que le controlaban el tiempo.

-Me alegro de oír eso.-Le dijo mientras la obligaba a soltarle.-Ya que se que estás bien me marchó.

-Vaya, mañana nos vemos.-Le contestó apenada.

-Claro.

Tanaka se marcho hasta la puerta donde freno y la beso en los labios.

-Hasta mañana.

Naori cerró la puerta tensa, tenía ganas de vomitar pero tenía que acostumbrar a ese tipo de situaciones ya que Tanaka nunca confiaría en ella siendo mujer. Se fue hasta el baño donde cepillarse los dientes para quitarse el asqueroso sabor de boca que le había dejado

* * *

Miyoshi buscaba a Sasuke por toda la casa sin éxito desde la última vez que hablo con él no le encontraba en todo el día.

-Raiga, ¿no está Sasuke entrenando contigo?

-Que va.

-Eres su entrenador.

-Ya, pero se va antes de que amanezca y vuelve muy tarde.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-Está en una cueva entrenando ese poder que tiene.

-Pues debería tener cuidado.-Contestó Raiga malhumorado.-No vaya a ser que tire la casa.

-Voy a buscarle.-Miyoshi salió en busca de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba en lo profundo de la cueva, Miyoshi casi se cae por no mirar con cuidado.

-Al fin te encuentro.-Le dijo cuando estaba ya a su lado.-Llevo todo el día buscándote.

-Hola.-Le contestó cansado.

-Tienes mala cara, deberías descansar.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo mala cara si apenas hay luz?

-Aun con esta luz se te ve lo cual es preocupante.

-Tengo que entrenar.

-Pero no te machaques.

-No digas lo que…

-Hay que controlarte para que no te mates tu solo porque cuando te obcecas…

-Ya lo he recibido…

-Pues venga, deja de destrozar la cueva y ven a cenar con nosotros.

Miyoshi se levantó y le extendió la mano, Sasuke le cogió la mano, se levantó y la siguió fuera.

-Raiga está un poco enfadado…ya sabes, como entrenabas siempre con él y ahora ya no. Se debe de sentir desplazado.

-Vaya, pero para aprender las técnicas de los Absortion no puedo tener a nadie cerca, no vaya a ser que….

-Ya lo sé, pero entrena un poco, no solo te centres en la técnica de los Absortion.

-Visto así tienes razón.

Entraron en la casa donde Pakura, Raiga, Ranmaru y Sora ponían la mesa, se quedó mirando a aquellas personas que le habían ayudado, cuando se fue de Central, cada uno a su manera. Suspiro y ayudó a poner la cena.

* * *

 **Que paséis una feliz semana (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤ espero vuestros reviews**

 **Para Inia.**

 **Parece que Central vuelve a su orígenes \ (•** **•) /** **, yo tampoco espero que se tuerzan pero uno nunca sabe ;p.**

 **Es que Sakura fue muy cabezona al no escuchar a Sasuke en su momento ¬¬ pero bueno nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, aunque Sasuke también es muy cabezón** **ಥ** **_** **ಥ** **(no negaré que me cuesta lidiar con ellos en más de una ocasión) pero ese poder puede ser bueno para el fict (¬** **‿** **¬) (se me han ocurrido varias cosas XD). Muchas gracias por el review y feliz semana** **(ɔ◔︣‿◔︣)ɔ ❤** **.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo-5**

El teléfono le sonó, lo cogió. No era el despertador, aun quedaba un buen rato para despertarse

-¿Diga?-Contestó.

-Rompe con la zorra de tu novia.-Le dijo una voz distorsionada.

-¿Quién eres?

-Si no lo haces pagaras las consecuencias.

Colgó, Shikamaru miró el registro telefónico pero era un numero oculto.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Aún era temprano para llamar a Temari, pero hablaría con ella ese mismo dia sin falta, algo no andaba bien, se levantó algo preocupado de la cama. Carecía de sentido estar allí tumbado más tiempo.

* * *

Karin se tomaba el café intentando entender su nuevasituacion personal.

-Tienes mala cara, ¿pasa algo?-Le preguntó Kaito mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de la cafetería.

-No, no estoy bien. Discuti con Suigetsu y hemos roto.

-Pero…¿por qué?

-Por Sasuke, como siempre. Ojala no fuese asi.-Dijo con tristeza.-Con lo amigos que eran.

-¿Estás contenta con…

-Claro que no, pero estaba muy estúpido.

Mangetsu entró en aquel momento, Karin cruzo miradas con él, se dirigió hasta ella.

-Me acabo de enterar, ¿estás bien?

-Ojala, tienes la mejilla hinchada.

-Me he zurrado con Suigetsu.-Les contestó mientras se sentaba en la mesa.-Ha traicionado a Sasuke.

-¿Qué? No entiendo…

Mangetsu le extendió el periódico, Karin lo cogió ya que en la portada salía Sakura acompañada de un titular:

 _"Sasuke encontrado. Al parecer está en compañía de su pareja, la kunoichi Sakura Haruno."_

-¿Ha sido Suigetsu?

-Me lo ha reconocido hoy.

-No puede ser.

Kaito se levantó totalmente serio, Karin y Mangetsu le miraron con preocupación.

-¿Suigetsu dónde está?

-En su casa.

-Kaito, ¿qué vas ha hacer?-Le preguntó Karin preocupada.

-Darle una paliza.

Salió a toda prisa bajo la atónita mirada de Karin, la cual se levantó y fue tras él. Mangetsu suspiró, pagó y se marchó.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta con insistencia hasta que Suigetsu le abrió, momento que aprovechó para agarrarle de la pechera y estamparle contra la pared.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Le recriminó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Has sido tu el que habló de la relación de Sakura con Sasuke, ¿no?

-Se me escapó porque iba borra…

-¡¿Qué te ha hecho para que le hagas esto?!

-Fue un error…

-¡¿Error? No me hagas reir!

Kaito le soltó para propinarle un puñetazo, Suigetsu cayó al suelo.

-¡Él nunca te ha traicionado como estás haciendo tu ahora!-Le dijo meintras le miraba desde su altura.-No eres consciente del problema que acabas de generar, los Uchiha son un clan peligroso, sino ¿por qué crees que Sasuke se marchó de allí enfermo como estaba?

-Ya te dije que estaba borra…

-¡Esa no es una excusa!

Karin llegó en ese momento, cerró la puerta para que nadie se asomara.

-Él te ayudó cuando te peleabas con Karin porque eráis amigos, ¿y qué haces tu? Venderle a la prensa. Eres una decepción muy grande.-Kaito se agachó para quedar a su altura.-Si le pasa algo a Sakura la culpa será solo tuya.

Kaito se levantó furioso y se marchó de allí en completo silencio tras dar un fuerte portazo.

-No esperaba esto de ti.-Susurró Karin.-Podía pasar ese odio pero esto ha sobrepasado los limites.

-…

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-…

-Estupendo.

Karin se marchó de allí, Suigetsu se quedó en el suelo procesando todo cuando Mangetsu entró se miraron, no hacía falta decirse nada. Mangetsu le ayudó a levantarse mientras le miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Lo siento.-Susurró.

-A mi no me pidas disculpas.-Le contestó mientras entraba al salón y le dejaba solo.

* * *

Sasuke observaba los planos de la guarida de Orochimaru. Yukimaru les habia facilitado la información suficiente para poder entrar.

-Vamos a necesitar pasar desapercibidos para poder entrar.-Comentó Pakura.

-¿Lleváis algún tipo de uniforme?

-No, pero puedo robar ropa para que os la pongáis.

-Vamos a tener que usar capas para ocultar nuestras caras de las cámaras de seguridad.-Comentó Sasuke.-Lo de la ropa no es importante.

-Oye,¿ y si llevamos máscaras en lugar de capas?-Sugirió Miyoshi.-Asi en caso de pelea no tenemos que estar pendientes de que se nos caiga y se nos vea la cara.

-Podemos usar las dos cosas.-Acordó Raiga.-Vamos el doble de protegidos.

-Yukimaru, con esto no es suficiente.-Le dijo Sasuke.-Necesitamos todos los horarios que hay, cuanta gente entra, que hace Orochimaru, cuando se va entre esas cosas.

-De acuerdo, recopilaré esa información y os la traeré.

-Tambien seria interesante que nos dijeras si alguien tiene algun tipo de característica especial que nos pueda entorpecer a la hora de la lucha a parte de los posibles Absortion que podamos encontrarnos en las instalaciones.

-De acuerdo.

-Ten cuidado.-Le pidió Miyoshi.

-Siempre lo tengo, si no hay mas que decir me marcho. No quiero que me echen en falta.

Yukimaru iba a salir cuando Sasuke le frenó.

-Gracias Yukimaru.

-De nada.

El silencio se instaló en toda la sala, Raiga observaba a Sasuke esperando algo.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?-Le preguntó Pakura.

-Solo pienso en destruir sus estudios, asi que no tengo nada en mente.-Le contestó Sasuke mientras se levantaba.-Hay que pensar muy bien las cosas, los Absortion son muy mal adversario.

Salió sin esperar respuesta, estaba obsesionado con entrenar la capacidad nueva que tenia.

* * *

-¡HARUNO!

Sakura frenó asustada ante el grito violento, un hombre y una mujer le cerraron el camino.

-¿Dónde tienes al demonio?-Le demandó el hombre.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la tonta, tu tienes escondido al demonio Sasuke.-Le exigió la mujer mientras la agarraba del brazo con fuerza.

-Yo no tengo a nadie escondido.

-Mentira.

-Es la verdad, ahora suéltame.

-No hasta que nos digas donde lo tienes.

Sakura forcejeó con la mujer pero esta aumento la fuerza llegando a clavarle las uñas, la empujo para ver si podía soltarse pero no se espero el puñetazo que le dio el hombre.

-Tu escondes al demonio para que nos maten.

-No.-Le contestó deafiante.-Le teneis miedo a alguien que en toda su existencia no os ha hecho ningun daño.

Acto seguido se deshizo del agarre con una llave dejando a la mujer tirada en el suelo, el hombre fue a darle otro puñetazo pero lo esquivó limpiamente mientras le hacia la zancadilla.

-Que no os coman la cabeza con tonterías.

Se alejaba de allí cuando algo le golpeó la cabeza con contundencia.

-¡A ver si con ese golpe consigues darte cuenta de lo equivocada que estás!-Le gritó la mujer fuera de si.

Vió la piedra en el suelo, era de grandes dimensiones, se tocó la zona golpeada se había hecho una brecha y le salía sangre, cerro los ojos y con paso lento se fue de allí hasta el hospital.

* * *

Yahiko estaba en el departamento de Konoha cuando llegó Kaito, hablaba con Obito distendidamente.

-Hola capitán, ¿necesita algo?-Le preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Hola Kaito, que mala cara tienes, ¿todo bien?

-Algo así.

-Quería comentarte algo sobre tu anterior superior.-Le dijo.-He visto en las noticias…

-No está en Konoha, esa historia es falsa.

-Vaya, esperaba poder encontrarle allí cuando vi la noticia.

-Sasuke se fue para que no le encontraran, así que dudo que en algún momento pensase en ir a Konoha donde, además su propio clan le odia.

-Sabes mucho de él.

-No se crea, solo estuve con él un año y poco.

-Estuviste con él en los malos momentos.-Apuntó Obito.

-Le encontraremos.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó escéptico Kaito.-Dudo mucho que quiera volver.

-Tengo que contarle la verdad.

-Él ya lo sabía si te salvó.

-Necesito pedirle perdón, fui muy ruin con él.

-Suerte, Sasuke es muy escurridizo.

Yahiko se despidió y se marchó, Kaito se encerró en su despacho. Obito le siguió.

-¿Por qué le has dicho que la relación de Sasuke con Sakura era mentira?-Le preguntó.

-No quiero más problemas para Sakura. Además es la vida privada de Sasuke no tengo porqué decir nada sobre ella.

-Pero el capitán…

-No me fio de él y tampoco quiero que los Internacionales vayan a buscarle e incomodarla con preguntas incomodas, no lo está pasando bien.

-Hombre los Absortion intentaron matarla.

-Entre otras muchas cosas.-Contestó pensativo.-Tú no sabes nada sobre su relación, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, capitán.

* * *

-Con esto ya está cerrada.

-Gracias Keichi.-Le agradeció Sakura.

-¡Sakura!-Le llamó Ino entrando en la consulta corriendo.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No grite tanto doctora Yamanaka.-Le advirtió Keichi.-Puede alterarla.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó un poco más calmada.

-Sí.

-¿Quién ha sido?

-Da igu…

-Es por lo que han dicho en los medios, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó.-Sobre…

Keichi le tapó la boca, no es que no quisiese escuchar el nombre de Sasuke pero sabía que Sakura no quería que se hablase de su relación con el ex Portavoz en un lugar público. Ino le miró sorprendida.

-Si.-Le contestó Sakura.-Se creen que está aquí y que yo le tengo escondido.

-Menuda estupidez.

-Estupidez o no han agredido a Sakura y eso es grave.-Opinó Keichi preocupado.

-Puedo defenderme sola.

-El golpe en la cabeza demuestra lo contrario.

-No imagine que fuesen a hacer eso, porque les había tirado al suelo. Ahora que se lo que van a hacer estoy prevenida, no volverá a pasar.

-Ten cuidado.-Le pidió Keichi.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes.

Sakura se levantó con ayuda de Ino, aun estaba un poco mareada y le dolía la cabeza.

-Deberías descansar hoy.

-Tengo trabajo.

-No puedes atender a tus pacientes en este estado.

-Yo me encargaré de tus pacientes.-Se ofreció Ino.

-Gracias chicos.-Les agradeció.

* * *

-Entonces has conseguido que confié en ti, ¿no?-Le preguntó Baru desde el otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-Sí, aunque el método no es el mejor.-Se lamentó.

-No hagas lo que no quieras.

-Tengo que hacerlo para desenmascararle.-Le dijo.

-Ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada que luego puedas lamentar.

-No te preocupes, se lo que hago, le destruiremos y el clan volverá a lo que era.

-No quiero que te obsesiones.-Le advirtió.-Como vea que te obsesionas voy y te saco de allí.

-No será necesario, mantendré la cabeza fría siempre.

-De acuerdo.

-Te llamaré cuando tenga nueva información. Adiós.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta y se fue a vestir para continuar con su papel.

* * *

En cuanto llego a su despacho, ya ordenador tras la intromisión, le sonó el teléfono. Se ajustó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás un poco asustada, conto hasta cinco y contestó.

-Suna…

-Al fin doy contigo Temari.-Contestó la voz de Shikamaru.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Esta mañana he recibido una llamada.-Le dijo preocupado.-Amenazándome con que si no te dejo algo me pasará…

-Maldita sea.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El otro día entraron en mi despacho y lo destrozaron.

-¿Sabes quién puede ser?

-Creo que es Seichi, solo él me puede odiar para hacer esto…que te amenace a ti ya no me hace gracia….

-Yo pienso hacerle frente a quien sea, no voy a dejarte sola en esto.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo.-Le confesó.-No quiero que te pase nada ni a ti ni a tu familia por alguien como él que me odia por ser mujer.

-Me da igual, avisaré a mis padres para que estén informados. No vas a enfrentarte sola a este tipo, ¿te queda claro?

-¿Y si rompo yo?

-No lo voy a aceptar, los dos tenemos familias que son ninjas y sabremos defendernos ante el peligro y la muerte.

Temari la colgó , no quería seguir escuchándole. Los Nara no podían salir perjudicados por aquello, ella era el objetivo y nadie más podía salir perjudicado, si tenía que ser alguien frio así seria.

* * *

Shizuko estaba acurrucada sobre si misma cuando Shoko entro en su cuarto.

-Kenzo quiere que nos reunamos todos ahora mismo.

-No pienso ir.

-Tienes que venir.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba hasta la cama.-Sayoko y yo te apoyamos, no nos creemos la defensa de Kaneki.

-Ya no tengo motivos para quedarme en esta organización que busca matar para alguien que no conocemos.

-No digas eso.

-He matado a gente que no quería por una promesa.

-Entonces yo debo de ser una basura, me uní a los Absortion porque no me quedaba nada.

-¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? ¿para qué matamos?

-Pensé que conocías al jefe superior ya que él te impuso.

-No, un día recibí una carta prometiéndome la cura de mi madre y desesperada acepte.

-No lo sabía, pero tengo entendido que quiere a los Jinchurikis.

-¿Para qué los quiere?

-Supongo que por poder, Kenzo dijo que así se nos haría justicia. Toda la gente que quería murió por la guerra, supongo que quiero venganza.

-Tengo la sensación de que nos están engañando.

-A mí ya me da igual.-Confesó Shoko.-Si algún día todo esto acaba para bien o para mal mi sentencia será la muerte.

El silencio se impuso, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Ven a la reunión, contigo me siento más segura.

-Vaya, veo que ya no me odias.

-No era odio, era envidia lo que tenia.-Le confesó.-Habías llegado imponiéndote, Kenzo te hacía caso en todo. Yo llevo años aquí y nunca se me ha tenido en cuenta,

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, voy a ir a la reunión pero te advierto, no te pongas en mi camino porque voy a destruir a los Absortion por lo que me han hecho.

-Te entiendo, en tu lugar estaría igual.-Le sonrió con tristeza.-Aceptaré mi muerte.

-Si huyes no iré tras de ti.-Le advirtió mientras se levantaba.-Voy tras los peces gordos.

Shoko siguió a Shizuko fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Hinata se despedía de todos los representantes de las casa de los Hyuga forzando una sonrisa. Al fin había terminado la reunión en la que todo el mundo hablaba bien de ella, pero era tarde para alabanzas. Neji se acercó el ultimo hasta ella.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto.

-Ahora mismo desearía ser alguien sin apellido conocido y poder vivir de forma sencilla.

-Veo que has vuelto con Naruto, me alegro mucho.

-Yo también me alegro de que tu también volvieras con Tenten. Supongo que conseguisteis arreglar vuestras diferencias.-Le dijo mientras salían.

-Si.-Le contestó un poco rojo.

-No la vuelvas a perder.-Le dijo Hinata la cual le sonreía.

Tenten estaba fuera esperándole junto a Naruto.

-No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

-Prométeselo a ella.-Le dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?-Les preguntó Naruto.

-Bien.-Le contestó Hinata para besarle después.

Tenten se puso un poco roja por la situación pero Neji la atrajo hacia él y la beso en la frente con cariño.

-¿Salimos y nos tomamos algo los cuatro?-Preguntó Neji.

-Voy a ver a mi madre.-Le dijo Hinata.-Pero si queréis cenamos juntos esta noche.

Neji se fue con Tenten abrazaditos algo que encantó a Hinata.

-¿Vamos a ver a tu madre?-Le preguntó Naruto.

-Claro, vamos.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía.

* * *

-Madre mía.-Dijo Mikoto al ver las noticias.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Fugaku entrando al salón.

-Las noticias dicen que Sasuke están en Konoha con Sakura.-Le contestó preocupada.-Acaban de dejar al descubierto la relación que tenían.

-Alguien ha tenido que contarlo.

-Me preocupa lo que el clan haga, porque seguro que se creen lo que dicen los medios.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, pero poco podeos hacer.

-Ojala todo fuese diferente. Muchos días me levanto preguntándome como seria la vida de Sasuke si no hubiese pasado todo esto. Seguramente seguiría en casa con Sakura.

-Y seguro que seriamos abuelos.-Contestó con cierto rencor.

Mikoto se levantó, no le gustaba el tono de odio de su marido.

* * *

-¿Nos dividiremos para el ataque?-Preguntó Sayoko.

-No, vosotros iréis a la aldea de la Roca, a la aldea de la Nube me llevare uno cuantos.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Sí, esta vez voy, por lo tanto trabajad en equipo.-Les pidió Kenzo .

-Pero, ¿Cuál es el objetivo?-Preguntó Shizuko.-Solo nos has dicho que masacremos la aldea.

-Es que es eso lo que me ha pedido el capitán. Supongo que es para ganar en número.

-¿Ganar en número?

-Sí, si nos deshacemos de ninjas estamos en mejor posición para poder atacar después.

-La Internacional es peor enemigo.

-Por eso si vienen nos podremos deshacer de unos cuantos de paso.

-Deja de preguntar tanto.-Le espetó Kaneki, estaba desenado salir a matar.

-Cállate.-Le silencio Shizuko.-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-La reunión ha terminado.-Zanjó Kenzo.-Prepararos y marcharos a la misión.

Todos se levantaron y se marcharon, Shizuko vigilaba de cerca a Kaneki, él tenía que ser el primero en caer.

* * *

Sasuke esquivaba las estocadas de Raiga, llevaba días sin entrenar con la espada y le estaba pasando factura.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?-Le preguntó Raiga.-Antes esquivabas sin problemas estos golpes.

-Has insistido ….en entrenar…y…

-No pongas excusas. Si tu maestro te viese se sentiría avergonzado.

-No metas a Suwa en esto, nos vas a conseguir provocarme.

Raiga hizo un movimiento brusco que Sasuke no esperaba y acabó desarmándole, su compañero de entrenamiento no frenó y le rajo la mano que extendió para protegerse de forma automática.

-¡Auch!

-Nunca te he ganado en los duelos, así que pelea.

Alzó de nuevo la espada y la bajo con más violencia mientras Sasuke volvía a alzar la misma mano, en cuanto el acero toco levemente la mano la pulverizó.

Ambo se miraron con sorpresa.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó asustado.

-Márchate.

-Arreglaré la espada.

-¡Lárgate!

Sasuke recogió su espada y se marchó corriendo de allí, romperle la espada había sido algo muy grave, se dejaba huérfano al espadachín y era una falta de respeto si se hacía en un entrenamiento. Eso era lo que le habia inculcado Suwa, su maestro, pero parte de la culpa era de Raiga que casi le arrastró para entrenar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?-Le preguntó cuando le vio entrando a la carrera.

-La he cagado.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Le he destruido la espada a Raiga con la mano.

-Joder.

-Me voy a mi cuarto, no me encuentro bien.

Miyoshi le agarró del brazo al verle la sangre.

-Primero tienes que curarte esa mano, luego puedes encerrarte en tu cuarto y agobiarte, compadecerte o lo que sea que hagas.

Sasuke se dejó guiar hasta el baño donde estaba el botiquín.

* * *

 **Reitero (por si no lo he dicho anteriormente) que me está costando bastante escribir esta segunda parte, básicamente porque no quiero precipitar las cosas** **ಥ_** **ಥ. . Aún así espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **FELIZ SEMANA PARA TODOS (** **っ** **◔◡◔)** **っ**

 **Para Inia:**

 **Lo que quise decir con uno nunca sabes es que no te confies, hoy puede estar tranquilo y en el capitulo siguiente a lo mejor no, pero a lo mejor si (¬** **‿¬).**

 **Suigetsu es un caso especial, me gustaría matarle ¬¬, ya entenderás porqué en este capitulo, quiero creer yo también que entraran en razón** **٩(˘** **◡˘)** **۶**

 **Espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga . Un abrazote y feliz semana (** **っ** **◔◡◔)** **っ**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo-6**

-Capitán.-Le llamó Chizuru entrando a su despacho.-Ha saltado la alarma en la aldea de la Roca, el equipo está listo para partir.

-¿No será una falsa alarma?

-Claro que no, lo he comprobado todo antes de venir aquí.

Kouki se levantó con excesiva lentitud desde el punto de vista de su Segundo.

-Date prisa, puede estar muriendo gente.-Le apremió nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, todo será pan comido cuando lleguemos.-Le contestó mientras recogía sus armas.-Somos Internacionales son ellos los que nos deben tener miedo.

-Deja de decir estupideces, él único al que le tenían cierto temor era a Sasuke.

-No menciones a ese cobarde en mi presencia.-Le advirtió mientras salían.

-De cobarde nada, hizo bien en marcharse. Yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Lo malo es que nosotros perdimos a alguien importante para el cuerpo.

-Ese niñato no fue importante.

-Deja de estar tan ciego, gracias a él se estableció una convivencia positiva en Central, los suicidios disminuyeron y…

-Cállate.-Le ordenó.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de eso y lo sabes.

-No metas a mi padre en esto.

Kouki aceleró el paso para no seguir escuchándola, siempre que hablaba con alguien salía el nombre de Sasuke y no lo soportaba. Abajo ya le esperaba un nutrido grupo de Internacionales.

-¿Partimos ya, capitán?-Le preguntó uno de ellos.

-Sí, vamos.

* * *

Naori entro en el despacho con cierto nerviosismo, era la primera vez que Tanaka la llamaba, sonrió para que no notasen su nerviosismo. En el interior estaban Tanaka y Dai, su hombre de máxima confianza el cual le miraba con cierto recelo.

-Bienvenida Naori.-Le saludó el sacerdote acercándose hasta ella para besarla.-Vienes justo a tiempo. Estábamos hablando del demonio, ¿no es así, Dai?

-Sí, aun no hemos podido localizarle pero hay fuentes que nos dicen que está en Konoha desde que se fue de Central. Oculto obviamente gracias a Haruno Sakura.

-¿Quién diría que esa kunoichi nos estaría traicionando?

-¿Traicionando?-Preguntó contrariada Naori.-No es Uchiha, no entiendo la traición.

-Somos de la misma aldea.-Le explicó aceradamente Dai.-Nos está haciendo la vida imposible con el demonio aquí.

-Aja, ¿qué vais ha hacer?

-Registrar su casa a la fuerza y si no está allí exigirles que nos lo diga.

-¿Y si alguien os pilla?

-La policía no tiene ningún poder con nosotros.-Dijo muy confiado Tanaka.-Así que no es problema.

-¿Qué queréis que haga?

-Que hagas de nuestra coartada.-Le explicó el sacerdote.-Si nos detienen tu dirás que estábamos contigo arreglando una ceremonia.

-Pero, ¿no has dicho que la policía no es problema?

-Y no lo es, pero tener una coartada nos liberará de todos los problemas desde el principio y pasaremos menos tiempo en los calabozos.

-Entiendo.

Naori se sorprendió por lo rápido que había conseguido la confianza de Tanaka, no le gustaba nada aquel plan y quería advertir del peligro pero algo le decía que si lo hacia la sospechosa seria ella y debía callar para conseguir su objetivo.

* * *

-¡Sakura-chan!-Le llamó Naruto.

Sakura se giró, Naruto se acercaba junto a Hinata.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Has salido en el periódico.-Le explicó Hinata.

-Esos Uchiha, ¿te hicieron mucho daño? En la foto tenias mucha sangre en la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, me curaron y listo.

-Ten cuidado con ellos.-Le advirtió Naruto.-Ya sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.

-Claro que nos preocupamos, esos tipos se creen que tienes a Sasuke escondido en tu casa, si supieran la verdad…

-No pienso contarles la verdad a los medios , es mi vida privada.

-Alguien cercano a vosotros ha tenido que contarlo.-Dijo con preocupación Hinata.

-Lo sé y no me gusta desconfiar de mis amigos. Pero estoy preparada para lo que sea que venga.

Naruto le puso un mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo.

-Sabes que nos tienes aquí para lo que sea, ¿no?

-Sí, gracias chicos.

* * *

Chie se colocaba la ballesta a toda velocidad mientras bajaba a encontrarse con su equipo que ya la esperaba para partir a la aldea de la Nube. La alarma de intrusos había sonado hacia un par de minuto. El Raikage les había pedido apoyo urgente ya que no sabía si podría evitar el avance.

-¿Dónde está Shinta?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-Aún no le hemos visto.

Se maldijo por aquello ya que le había mandado ante Yahiko para que estuviese informado pero estaba tardando bastante.

-Debemos partir ya, el tiempo nos apremia.-Ordenó Chie con nerviosismo.-Vamos.

El equipo comenzó su camino cuando Shinta aterrizó en el suelo.

-Lo siento, el capitán es un hombre de muchas palabras.-Se disculpó.

Chie aceptó sus disculpas y continuaron el camino hacia la aldea de la Nube.

* * *

Miyoshi se encontró con Raiga mirando lo que quedaba de su espada.

-Siento lo de tu espada.

-Hola Miyoshi.-Le saludó con tristeza.-La culpa fue mía le forcé a entrenar y quizá me pase.

-Eres su entrenador de espada…

-Ya, pero me pasé.

-Él lamenta lo de tu espada.

-Yo me lamento que lo haya pasado mal, pero tengo la manea de entrenarle. Desde que Pakura y Sora le curaron tiene mucha vitalidad y siempre estaba listo para entrenar.

-Ahora que lo dices, Sasuke no ha salido de su cuarto.

-Es verdad, a lo mejor está cansad…

-Voy a ver.

Miyoshi se levantó y subió hasta la habitación seguida por Raiga, llamó a la puerta.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó.-No has bajado a desayunar.

No le contestó y eso era un indicativo de que algo malo pasaba, abrió la puerta alarmada. La habitación estaba en penumbra, Sasuke estaba en la cama, Raiga le zarandeó levemente pero este no reaccionó.

-Está muy caliente.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Miyoshi.

-Voy a llamar a Sora y a Pakura.

Raiga salió de la habitación corriendo, Miyoshi se quedó allí intentando despertarle sin éxito.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Sora entró en aquel momento seguida de Pakura y Raiga, le puso una mano sobre la frente.

-Esto no es bueno.-Susurró.

Pakura le levantó los dos parpados y el ojo que tenia recuperado estaba volviendo hacia atrás, volvía a tenerlo grisáceo.

-Está recayendo en su enfermedad.-Dijo Pakura.

-¿Cómo que recayendo?-Preguntó Miyoshi.-Si le curasteis.

-Ese es el problema, algo ha tenido que pasar para que recaiga.

-Pakura, esta con los niveles de chackra excesivamente bajos.-Le informó Sora un poco alterada.

-Salid de la habitación.-Les pidió Pakura mientras abría las cortinas y dejaba el maletín sobre la mesilla.

Sora le abrió la camisa de un tirón tras desarroparle, Miyoshi fue arrastrada fuera por Raiga.

-No le pasará nada, tranquila.

-Es lo único que tengo.-Confesó.

-Nos tienes a nosotros.

-Él conoce mi pasado.

-No vas a perder a tu novio.

-No es mi novio.

-Pues lo parece.

-Nunca saldría con él porque sé que ama a alguien .

-Como te veo…

-Es que fue quien me sacó del rio tras la paliza que me dieron.

-Lo sé, te trajo hasta aquí desesperado para que te salvaras, estabas muy mal.-Le informó.-Quién te dio esa paliza era un salvaje, una pena que no recuerdes quien fue.

-Sí, una pena.-Susurró.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke es como una piedra, no creo que muera.

Miyoshi le miró agradecida, Raiga le paso el brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla.

* * *

-Temari.-Le llamó Gaara mientras se acercaba hasta ella por el pasillo.

-Dime.

-Han estado investigando el caso de Seichi y resulta que murió hace una año, por lo tanto no sabemos quién es la persona que hizo todo eso.

-Entonces, ¿quién puede ser?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Pues no lo sé.

-Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué a mí? No le he hecho nada a nadie.

-No te preocupes, he mandado que te escolten desde la distancia.

-No me gusta esa idea.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿y si te pasa algo y no hay nadie para ayudarles?

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero creo que tengo la formación suficiente.

-Lo sé, pero ¿y si son varios los que te atacan a la vez?

-Shikamaru también ha recibido amenazas. Ellos también deberían tener protección entonces.

-¿También ha…

-Sí.

-No me gusta nada como está avanzando todo esto…

-A mi tampoco, tendré que estar con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía tristemente.

* * *

Kouki corría persiguiendo a los Absortion sin alcanzar a ninguno con éxito, todo su equipo se había dispersado y no se comunicaban con él. No entendía la razón de tanto distanciamiento con él aunque para la culpa era de Chizuru a la cual ya no manejaba como quería.

-Vaya, vaya. Nos volvemos a encontrar.-Le dijo Shizuko saliendo a su encuentro.

-¿Por qué no me volviste a contactar?

-Nunca dije que te volviese a contactar algún día. Solo te utilicé para mi objetivo nada más.

-Quiero entrar en los Absortion.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, no queremos espías.

-No seré su espía.

-¿Traicionarás a los tuyos?

-Nada me retiene en la Internacional.

-Eres repugnante.

Shizuko se acercó hasta él y le agarró del cuello con energía, Kouki intentó deshacerse del agarre.

-¿Quieres entrar en una organización que mata a gente por el bien de alguien a quien no…

Unos kunais se clavaron en la mano de Shizuko cortando el periodo de destrucción, Chizuru saltó y aterrizó cerca de Kouki mientras Shizuko la miraba con odio.

-¿Está bien, capitán?-Le preguntó mientras desenvainaba la espada.

-…Si.

-Tú eres la de la otra vez.

Shizuko le lanzo el kunai con energía pero Chizuru desvió la trayectoria con la espada.

-Tsk.

Chizuru avanzó con rapidez hacia ella cuando otra figura se interpuso en su camino, era Kaneki.

-Vaya, vaya, siempre te encuentras con los peces gordos, pero ya me encargo yo de matarles.

La segunda alzó la espada mientras avanzaba para atacar, Kaneki le sonreía con sorna y alzaba la mano hacia la espada que se desintegro en el acto. Kouki disparó sin acertarle ni una sola vez, Chizuru vio como Kaneki extendía el brazo con la mano hacia ella, sacó explosivos y se los pegó rápidamente en la palma de la mano, aunque se deshizo en muy poco tiempo pero al menos gano un tiempo precioso que le sirvió para alejarse de él y hacer uso de sus hilos de chackra que electrocutó al Absortion que gritó de dolor agarrándose el brazo.

-Extiende los hilos.-Le ordenó.

Shizuko miro a Kouki mientras se alejaban por culpa de los hilos, Kaneki golpeaba el muro de chackra creado por los hilos ignorando el dolor que le generaba.

Chizuru implementó mas chackra para que los hilos se extendieran a más velocidad hasta que se extendió por toda la aldea de golpe, para entonces Shizuko desapareció y Kaneki a duras penas también.

-Bien hecho.-Le dijo Kouki.-Ya puedes quitarlo.

Chizuru quitó el muro y cayó al suelo exhausta, más de lo que Kouki se esperaba ya que le salía hasta sangre de la nariz.

-Ve a que te curen.-Le ordenó.-No quiero ser responsable de tu muerte.

Se marchó de allí para hablar con el Tsuchikage.

* * *

Konan entró en la academia. En el hall no había nadie, de fondo se podía escuchar el choque de las espadas de madera.

-Hola.-Le saludó una mujer uniformada.-¿Qué desea?-Le decía mientras se ponía tras el mostrador.

-Me gustaría hablar con Suwa.

-Oh, acaba de terminar su clase, voy a buscarle, espere aquí.

Esperó cinco minutos hasta que por la puerta salió un hombre que estaba cerca de los setenta. Su mirada era hostil pero no achantó a Konan ya que sabía que era el mejor maestro de espada de Central.

-Hola.-Le saludó.

-Hola, soy Konan y vengo de parte del capitán Yahiko.-Se presentó.-Quería hacerle un par de preguntas sobre Sasuke Kotara.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Preguntó escéptico.-No tengo nada que decirle de ese mocoso.

-No opino igual, sé que no le quería como alumno ya que era un niño cuando se lo pidió y creía que se iba a amparar en el apellido Kotara para que aceptase, pero no fue así. Se coló en alguna de sus clases hasta que le aceptó. Ahora mismo es su discípulo mas conocido en el mundo de la competición de esgrima.

-Dejó la competición hace mucho.-Le corrigió.-Ahora tengo …

-Se que le tiene especial cariño, profesor.

-No tengo nad…

-Queremos traerle de vuelta.

-Es una broma, ¿no?-Preguntó mientras la miraba sorprendido.

-No, por eso estoy aquí, necesito que me facilite información sobre Hikari.

-Sasuke se marchó por vuestra culpa y, ¿ahora queréis que vuelva porque os da la gana?

-Maestro hay razones para todo esto pero no puedo dárselas por seguridad.

-Y yo no te puedo…

-Por favor, queremos enmendar nuestro error y el rastreo de Hikari nos puede ayudar a encontrarle.-Casi le suplicó.-Su alumno le hizo mucho bien a Central en general.

-Eres el primer Internacional que me dice eso. De acuerdo te daré la información que me pides. Acompáñame.

Konan se aguantó el salto de alegría y siguió al maestro de espadas que a pesar de la edad andaba bastante rápido.

* * *

-¿Diga?-Contestó Sakura mientras se sentaba en la silla de su despacho.

-Hola Sakura, soy Kaito.-Le contestó la otra voz.

-Hola Kaito, ¿cómo estás?

-Preocupado, quería pedirte disculpas por lo que está saliendo en la prensa.

-Oh…

-Ha salido de Central pero no tenía que haber pasado.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta.

-Me molesta que la gente traicione a Sasuke de esta manera, la perjudicada ahora eres tú.

-Algún día tenía que pasar, no te preocupes.

-Claro que me preocupo, los Uchiha deben andar detrás de ti por esto.

-Puedo defenderme.

-¿De todo un clan?

-Si llega el caso lo haré.

-Se que si Sasuke se entera…

-Ya no se puede hacer nada .

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en contar conmigo.

-No tienes jurisprudencia aquí.

-Lo sé pero me gustaría que esto no estuviese pasando.

-Ni a mí.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Por curiosidad, ¿Quién fue?

-Suigetsu, cada vez que lo pienso lo entiendo menos. Sasuke le ayudó muchas veces con sus problemas con Karin y ahora va y le hace esto.

-Estoy segura de que estará arrepentido.

-Ya, pero podía haber pensado antes de abrir la boca.

-No te lamentes mas.

-Cuídate.-Le pidió preocupado.

-Lo haré, haz tu lo mismo.-Le dijo antes de colgar,

Estaba afectada por aquella revelación, Suigetsu era quien le había complicado la vida de aquella manera tan peligrosa, se aguantó las ganas de llorar y continuó.

* * *

Chie cayó pesadamente contra el muro de uno de los edificios, la ballesta ya no le funcionaba y se le daba regular la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo debido a su estado de debilidad permanente. Lo malo es que su arco de apoyo no serbia de nada si no tenia flechas, salió corriendo para huir del Absortion que consideraba el líder del grupo.

Kenzo se veía ganador ante todo aquello, destruirle la ballesta había sido un duro trabajo ya que Chie era muy hábil en esquivarle hasta aquel momento.

-¡No pensaba que los Portavoces fuesen tan débiles!-Le dijo.

Chie ignoró y continuó su camino, odiaba ser tan débil en el cuerpo a cuerpo y en más de una ocasión había intentado dejar el puesto pero no la habían dejado ya que consideraban que era fuerte desde otro punto.

-¡Cobarde!-La provocó.

Frenó de golpe y le encaró mientras juntaba las dos manos como si fuese a rezar.

-Te vas a enterar.-Susurró.

El ambiente se enfrió de golpe, Kenzo frenó un poco al verlo, Chie estaba absorbiendo energía del ambiente hasta del propio Kenzo que estaba analizando la situación.

La energía se moldeaba para formar un arco de chackra cargado con una flecha, agarró el arco y le apuntó.

Kenzo sonrió con malicia y emprendió de nuevo el camino, Chie disparó. La flecha viajo a más velocidad de lo que ambos se esperaban y le rozó la cara.

La Portavoz ya no tenía energía para mas y se maldijo por eso mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Kenzo la agarró del cuello con fuerza.

-Ha llegado tu hora.-Le dijo mientras sonreía.-Una vez muerta tu equipo será pan comido.

El escaso chackra que tenia iba acumulándose en su pecho derramó un par de lágrimas por todo lo que iba a perder y por el fracaso de la misión cuando un reflejo se cruzo en su campo de visión seguido del rojo de la sangre.

-¡Ahg!-Gritó el Absortion retrocediendo.

Shinta le había cortado el brazo con su espada que refulgía como el rayo.

-Creo que ha llegado tu hora no la de mi superior.-Le dijo desafiante.

No esperó respuesta y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, Kenzo alzo la mano para frenar la espada y desintegrar el filo de la espada pero no tenia filo, era un rayo, aun así lo desintegro con un poco mas de dificultad. Lo que no se esperaba era que inmediatamente saliese fuego de ella quemándole la palma de la mano. Se alejó de él rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿ahora tienes miedo?-Le espetó Shinta.-Pensé que no eráis tan débiles.

-Tsk.

Kenzo decidió retirarse de allí y dar por finalizada la misión, dudaba mucho que solo un Internacional tuviese esa espada y seguro que más de uno habría caído en esa trampa.

Shinta iba a volver a atacar cuando Kenzo desapareció.

-No puede ser, lo tenía.-Se maldijo.

Chie aun estaba en el suelo procesando todo lo ocurrido.

-Chie, ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó Shinta inclinándose sobre ella preocupado.

-Gracias a ti, si.-Le contestó rompiendo a llorar mientras con esfuerzo le abrazaba.

-Capitana.-Se escuchó la voz de un Internacional a través de la radio.

-Aquí Shinta, la capitana no está en condiciones para contestar.-Dijo mientras cogía la radio.

-Las alertas de intrusión han dejado de sonar y han abandonado la lucha.

-Gracias por la información podéis descansar pero no so confiéis.

-De acuerdo, corto.

Shinta dejó la radio con dificultad ya que Chie no le soltaba.

-Deberías ser tu el Portavoz.-Le dijo entre lágrimas.-Eres mejor que yo.

-No digas eso, eres muy buena lo que pasa…

-Mi enfermedad me dejo limitada, ¿no?-Le cortó.-Siempre me dices eso.

-Porque es verdad pero te engañas con lo contrario, te nombraron Portavoz por tus capacidades. Lo de la flecha de chackra solo sabes hacerlo tú.

-Y mira lo mal que ha salido, le pasó de refilón.

-Estabas bastante debilitada.

Chie ya no continuó con la discusión y Shinta se la llevó en volandas.

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Mebuki abrió y se vio arrinconada contra la pared. Un hombre la agarraba del cuello con fuerza.

-¿Dónde le tenéis?-Le preguntó.

-¿A quién?-Preguntó con esfuerzo.

-Al demonio.

-Nosotros no tenemos a nadie…¡agh!

-No nos mientas.-Le dijo mientras apretaba el agarre.-La traidora de tu hija tiene escondido al demonio.

-Eso…no es verdad….

-¡Dinos la verdad!

Le dio una patada al Uchiha en el pecho consiguiendo liberarse, cayó al suelo intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Que me hayas hecho soltarte no quiere decir que puedas escapar.

Mebuki por error le miró a los ojos y supo que estaba perdida en ese mar rojo llamado Sharingan.

* * *

Se sentó en el sofá y cogió el periódico de Central que compraban todos los días para calmar su preocupación cuando vio un titular que involucraba a Sasuke

-Sasuke encontrado, al parecer está en compañía de su pareja, la kunoichi Sakura Haruno.-Leyó escéptica.-¿Quién ha dicho esa barbaridad?

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Raiga.

-Dicen que Sasuke está en Konoha con su novia.

-¿Quién es su novia?

-Una kunoichi de Konoha.

-¿Es esa la que me dijiste hace un rato?

-No sé si es ella, pero estoy segura de que esta noticia va a ser un problema para ella por los Uchiha.

-Ya, debe de estar sufriendo las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque este periódico no es de hoy.

-Que bien entonces.

Sora apareció en aquél momento con cara cansada.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Miyoshi preocupada.

-Ahora mejor, pero en cuanto despierte le echaré la bronca porque ha acabado así por excederse en entrenar su capacidad de destrucción de chackra, para ello el muy idiota usaba su chackra en exceso. En fin ya puede reducir el entrenamiento.-Contestó muy molesta antes de marcharse.

-¿Más tranquila?-Le preguntó Raiga cuando estuvieron solos.

-Sí, un poco.-Le contestó con un poco de tranquilidad.

* * *

Tsunade se acercó hasta Sakura, la cual estaba cerrando la puerta de su consulta.

-Hola, Tsunade-sama.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante.-Le comunicó muy seria.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu madre está ingresada.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien entró en vuestra casa y la atacó, por las lesiones usaron el Sharingan.

-¿Cómo está?

-Su vida no corre peligro, no te preocupes.

-¿En qué habitación está?-Le preguntó muy nerviosa.

-Primero tienes que tranquilizarte.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡mi madre está ingresada por una agresión!-Seguro que iban a por mí, se creen que tengo a Sasuke escondido en Konoha y no es verdad!

-La policía…

-No van a conseguir nada, no les dejan hacer su trabajo.-Le cortó rotunda.-Konoha debería meter mano en eso, no puede ser que ellos puedan campar a sus anchas haciendo daño a salir impunes.

-…

-¿Me vas a decir en qué planta y habitación está mi madre?

-Acompáñame.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, después de revisarlo me estoy dando cuenta de que el rumbo del fict, parece que esta bajando, de ahi que os diga que me esta costando escribirlo .. Pero veo que es por culpa de otras ideas que tengo pero que quiero meter más adelante y me cuesta hilarlo todo bien, aun así me comprometo a mejorarlo todo y a subir vuestras emociones en una montaña rusa, porque las escenas que se me están ocurriendo son buenas, espero no defraudaros (─‿‿─).**

 **Feliz semana para todos (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 7**

Shizuko avanzaba a paso ligero, quería llegar a la guarida, no e sentía segura en ese preciso instante.

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste?-Le reclamó su hermano.

-Te metiste en la pelea por lo que el problema era tuyo.

-Fui a ayudarte.

-Yo no te pedí ayuda.

-Estaba claro que no podrías tu sola.

Shizuko frenó de golpe, se giró y le fulmió con la mirada. No quería saber nada de él pero este se empeña.

-Es la verdad.-Le espetó con chulería.

-Das pena.-Le dijo.

Kaneki la agarró del cuello, Shizuko sonrió.

-La que da pena eres tú.

Shizuko sacó un kunai y se lo clavó en el hombro, sacó con la otra mano otro kunai y se lo clavó de nuevo, Kaneki se alejó de ella mientras con esfuerzo se quitaba los kunais.

-¿Qué haces?

-Matarte.

-Soy tu…

-No eres nada mío, así que muere.

Le dio la espalda y le dejó solo en medio del bosque desangrándose.

-¡¿Estamos en el mismo equipo y me dejas así?!

Shoko y Sayoko pararon asustadas al verle, Kaneki les lanzó una mirada asesina que les hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás intimidadas.

-¿Vosotros también?

Sayoko le ignoró agarró a Shoko del brazo y continuaron su camino ignorándole completamente.

* * *

Konan subió al despacho de Yahiko, en el pasillo estaban capitán y segundo hablando y gesticulando mucho.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Los Absortion han vuelto a escapar en las dos aldeas.

-¿Están bien los dos equipos?

-Sí, un poco tocados pero bien.-Le informó el capitán.-¿Qué ha pasado con Suwa?

-Se resistió en un principio pero acabó cediendo.

-¿Crees que con el rastreo de Hikari acabaremos localizándole?-Le preguntó escéptico Nagato.

-Se fue con ella, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Pues le encontraremos.-Contestó muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿A quién vas a mandas a buscarle?

-A ti Konan.-Le contestó mientras recogía los documentos del escritorio de Nagato.

-¿Yo? Dije que lo haría pero…

-Eres la más indicada, era mucho más persuasiva.

-¿Por qué no mandas a Kaito? Él…

-No quiero mandarle a alguien cercano, además Kaito es Portavoz, No puede dejar el puesto.

-Nunca he hablado con él, salvo cuando estaba controlada.

-Se que lo harás bien.

Konan le miro un poco desanimada, no se sentía preparada para pedirle a Sasuke que volviera tras la marcha tan horrible que sufrió la Internacional. Yahiko la sonrió de forma tranquilizadora antes de entrar en su despacho.

-No te desanimes Konan.

-No voy a conseguir nada, Sasuke se fue muy dolido, si yo fuese el no volvería.

-Yo creo que si quiere volver.-Le contradijo Nagato.-Se llevó a Hikari y estoy seguro de que sabe que puede ser rastreada.

-No sé, nos las tengo todas conmigo.

Konan se despidió de Nagato y volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

* * *

Shisui se mordía las uñas, el ataque de Mebuki Haruno le había desquiciado. El clan se había pasado bastante y ya no sabía qué hacer. El clan se había pasado y ya no sabía qué hacer para frenarles los pies. No solo no se atacaban entre ellos sino que encima atacaban a gente ajena al clan.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Kyosuke entrando al despacho.

-No estoy bien. El clan se ha pasado y no puedo hacer nada por los contactos del maldito clan ¡joder!

-Lo malo es que la señora Haruno esta inconsciente y poco nos puede decir ahora.

-Aunque nos diga quien fue, seguro que se salva.-Dijo con pesar.-Si fuese por mi haría desaparecer el cuerpo de policía, no servimos para nada.

-Debería ir a ver a la señora Haruno.

-Cuando vayas, avísame que te acompaño y así me disculpo con la familia.

* * *

Mikoto subía las escaleras a prisa a causa del nerviosismo, se había enterado del incidente en casa de los Haruno.

Llegó al pasillo y vio a Sakura entrando en una habitación, acudió hasta ella.

-H-hola.-Saludó un poco cohibida.

Hiruzen la miro un poco asustada y Sakura la miró con cansancio.

-Hola.-Le saludó con una sonrisa cansada la kunoichi.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó acercándose lentamente.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Usted no tiene la culpa señora Uchiha.-Le cortó Hiruzen con pesar.

-Sí que la tengo, es por mi hijo que estáis aquí.

-Ni si quiera su hijo tiene la culpa. Es la enfermedad del clan la que tiene la culpa.

-Se que si Sasuke se hubiese enterado también os pediría disculpas, por eso os pido perdón en nom…

-Él tampoco tiene que pedirnos disculpas, no es responsable de las mentiras que si dicen.

Mikoto sacó una cajita y se la extendió a Sakura.

-¿Qué es?-Le preguntó mientras se lo cogía.

-Talismanes protectores, vosotros los necesitáis más que nosotros ahora mismo.

-Ya tengo uno.

-Estos son más fuertes, Sasuke nos los dio tras el incidente de Ayumi.

-¿Y vosotros?

-Fugaku no los quiere y tenemos los anteriores.-Le explicó.

-No puede aceptarlo.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo, ahora os buscan a vosotros, por favor. Sé que Sasuke estaría de acuerdo con esto.

Finalmente aceptó y se quedó la caja.

-¿Necesitáis algo? Puedo…

-No hace falta, muchas gracias.-Le dijo Hiruzen.-Ya estás haciendo mucho por nosotros y se lo agradezco.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

* * *

Yoshino salía de una tienda cargada con bolsas, iba distraída contando el dinero que le quedaba. Alimentar a ninjas era caro porque comían mucho, la influencia de los Akimichi tenía algo que ver, estaba segura. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía hasta que la tubo encima. El desconocido la agarró del cuello con contundencia mientras trataba de tirarla por el puente en el que se encontraban, Yoshino le clavó las uñas en la cara con saña para que la soltase, pero solo sirvió para que le devolviese el daño. Finalmente acabó colgada del puente al cual se agarraba con fuerza, pensaba que iba a caer cuando el desconocido recibió un puñetazo y tras ello desapareció.

La persona que golpeó al desconocido no era otra más que Shisui el cual la ayudó a subir.

-¿Está bien?

-Creo que si.-Le dijo mientras se tocaba el cuello.

Shisui la miraba preocupado, estaba preocupado por Yoshino y por el desconocido ya que había desaparecido y no tenia forma de encontrarle.

-Vaya al hospital a que la revisen, yo la acompaño.-Le dijo mientras recogió las bolsas y sacaba un walky e informaba a Kyosuke de lo sucedido para que hiciese un registro.

* * *

Sasuke salió de su cuarto cansado, en el salón estaban todos reunidos en torno a una mesa.

-Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente.-Le saludó con sorna Raiga.

-Siento todos los problemas que estoy causando.-Se disculpó.

-Como vuelvas a entrenar tu chackra te crujo.-Le advirtió Sora.

-Sasuke ese entrenamiento tienes que hacerlo con humanos.-Le explicó Pakura con paciencia.-En ese entrenamiento has utilizado solo tu chackra para destruir, los Absortion solo manipulan el chackra ajeno, el suyo no lo tocan.

-De acuerdo, no volveré a entrenarlo.-Se volvió a disculpar mientras se sentaba en la mesa.-¿Qué hacéis?

-Estamos organizando la entrada en la guarida de Orochimaru.-Le informó Miyoshi.-Ya sabemos todos los horarios y hemos concluido en que la noche es el mejor momento. Yukimaru nos ha facilitado unas capas que suelen usar y mañana voy a buscar unas mascaras.

-¿Te parece bien?-Le preguntó Raiga.

-No soy el jefe de todo esto.-Se defendió.-Pero me parece bien.

-Nos desharemos de la fábrica de Absortion.-Dijo categórica Miyoshi.

-Si no hay otra "fábrica" que Yukimaru desconozca.

-Ese chico se quedará con nosotros tras la misión, ¿no?-Preguntó Sora.

-Tiene que hacerlo.-Apostó Raiga.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, la misión era simple pero muy peligrosa, estaba seguro de que podría entrenar allí ya que para los Uchiha era el demonio y en eso se convertiría aquel día porque pensaba destruir todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

* * *

La puerta de su casa estaba abierta, alguien había entrado y la había dejado patas arriba.

-No puede ser.-Dijo.

Fue habitación por habitación encontrándose todo desordenado y roto, cogió el teléfono y lo volvió a conectar para llamar.

-¿Diga?-Contestó Hiruzen medio dormido.

-Papa cuando vengas mañana a casa no te asustes con el panorama que vayas a encontrar.

-¿Por qué?

-Han entrado en casa.

-Voy a buscar…

-No, voy a arreglar esto a su manera.-Le cortó.-No vamos a vivir como la familia de Sasuke.

Colgó y salió de su casa mientras se ponía el talismán protector que Mikoto le había dado porque sabía que lo necesitaría.

* * *

Kenzo llegó a la guarida muy pálido, la pérdida de sangre le estaba pasando factura. Shoko salió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Le preguntó alarmada.

-Casi me matan, eso ha pasado.-Le dijo con dolor.

-A nosotros nos expulsaron literalmente.-Le decía mientras le ayudaba a caminar.

-La Internacional ha mejorado, pensé que habían empeorado en lucha pero veo que…

-De hecho han empeorado.-Le cortó Shizuko.-Porque en nuestro caso tuvieron que utilizar sus técnicas de último recurso. Es buena señal para nosotros.

-Eso espero.

-Voy a llamar a Sayoko para que te revise el brazo.-Le dijo Shoko dejando a Kenzo y Shizuko solos.

-Siento lo de tu madre.-Le dijo.

-Ya….ahora, ¿qué hay que hacer?

-Esperar órdenes y descansar…yo lo necesito.

-De acuerdo.

Shizuko se marchó en completo silencio, no quería seguir allí, delante de un superior que no sabe cuál es el objetivo de la organización.

* * *

Shikamaru volvía a casa tras un duro día de trabajo cuando recibió un mensaje.

"Si sigues con ella empeorará tu situación"

-Pero, ¿qué…

Entró en el salón donde solo estaba su padre, algo extraño ya que a esas horas debería estar la mesa puesta.

-H-hola, ¿dónde está mama?

-Descansando.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Han atacado a tu madre esta tarde.

¿Qué? ¿quién…

-No lo sabe, casi la tiran de por el puente.

Shikamaru se sentó preocupado, ahora entendía el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

-No pensé que fuesen tan lejos, pero hace poco recibí un mensaje amenazándome para que dejase a Temari.

-¿En serio?

-Si, Temari al enterarse ha intentado que le deje para evitar problemas.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Me negué.

Shikamaru respiró más tranquilo al escuchar la respuesta.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Debí decíroslo en cuant…

-No te preocupes, por lo menos sabemos por qué ha pasado esto. Me encargaré de proteger a tu madre.

-Yo también lo haré…

-Ya estás en casa, pero ¿qué hora es?-Yoshino miró el reloj y alucinó.-Shikaku te dije que me levantaras para poder hacer la cena.

-Estabas muy nerviosa y…

-Siempre tienes excusas para todo y ahora no tenéis la cena.-Le regaño mientras se marchaba a la cocina.

Shikaku sonrió, al fin volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

Tsunade entró corriendo en las oficinas con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien y así fue Naruto y Minato estaban hablando en el pasillo.

-Menos mal que os encuentro.

-¿Pasa algo, Tsunade?-Le preguntó el Cuarto.

-El señor Haruno me ha dicho que Sakura va ha hacer una locura.

-¿Por qué?

-Han entrado en su casa, he hablado con la policía pero quiero que le apoyen ninjas.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Naruto muy preocupado.

-Poneros en contacto con Shisui que ha ido hasta la casa de Sakura.

-¿Tu no vienes?

-No puedo, tengo guardia en el hospital, he venido porque nadie me cogió el teléfono.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes.-Le calmó Minato.-Nosotros nos encargaremos de llamar a gente.

-De acuerdo, tened cuidado.

* * *

-¿Para qué entraron entonces?-Preguntó Yahiko.

Chie y Shinta acababan de llegar, estaban cansados pero tenían que informar de ello.

-No lo sabemos.-Contestó Shinta.

-Iban a matar sin más.-Susurró Chie.-No pedían nada.

-Esto no me gusta nada, Nozara y su equipo aun no han llegado pero me han llamado y por lo visto les ha pasado lo mismo.

Llamaron a la puerta y tras dejarles pasar Kouki y Chizuru aparecieron muy serios.

-Justo de vosotros estábamos hablando. A los dos equipos les ha pasado lo mismo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-Preguntó Kouki.

-No lo sé, estar alerta.-Susurró Yahiko.

-Pues vaya…

Chizuru miró a su superior con incredulidad, no se estaba comportando como un autentico Portavoz y le estaba dando vergüenza. Yahiko le ignoró.

-Podéis iros a descansar que tenéis unas caras de cansados.

-Hasta mañana.-Se despidió Chie.

Salieron en completo silencio, Kouki aceleró y les dejo atrás.

-¿Por qué será así?-Preguntó Shinta.

Chizuru iba a contestarle cuando un mareo le hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Uy! ¿estás bien Chizuru?-Le preguntó Chie muy preocupada.

-Sí, solo me he mareado.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Shinta.

Sabia muy bien porque se había mareado y si lo decía complicaría las cosas en el departamento de la Roca.

-No os preocupéis.-Les pidió al ver las caras que ponían.-Solo estoy cansada de la misión.

Chie la miró no muy convencida pero lo dejó pasar y cada uno se fue a su casa.

* * *

Sakura frenó ante el templo de los Uchiha, la ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar y entró. La gente la miró con sorpresa, ya que una vez empezada la ceremonia estaba muy mal visto pero Sakura no se amedrentó y avanzó por los bancos hasta sentarse en la primera fila y hacerse notar por él.

Tanaka la vió mientras terminaba el discurso de despedida y sonrió con sorna, algo que molestó muchísimo a la kunoichi.

-Eso es todo, id a casa y descansad.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron escalonadamente, Sakura se mantuvo en su sitio imperturbable. Naori la miraba junto a Dai, Tanaka se acercó hasta ella.

-No esperaba verla por aquí señorita Haruno.-Le dijo.

-¿Cuánto más daño tendrá que hacer para llegar hasta él?-Le desafió.

-No sé de qué…

-Deja de mentir.-Le cortó.-Se que fuisteis vosotros quienes entrasteis en mi casa y agredisteis a mi madre.

-No sé dónde vives.

-No intentes engañarme, sé muy bien que el calvario de la familia de Sasuke es obra tuya, todo el mundo lo sabe pero tus contactos políticos ayudan a que los medios no se hagan eco de todo lo que haces.

Tanaka le dio un bofetón, Sakura dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él mientras se tocaba la zona golpeada.

-No vas a conseguir acercarte a él a través de mi porque aunque digan los miedos que yo le tengo escondido es mentira, no sé nada de él.-Le dijo desafiante.-Se lo mimo que tu.

-Yo no soy el malo, eres tú la mala. Sasuke vendrá y nos matará a todos y eres tú la que le…

-Ya te he dicho la verdad, no sé dónde está.

Dai la agarró del cuello con violencia, Sakura le agarró para impedir que apretara más de la cuenta.

-¿Dónde está el demonio?-Le preguntó violentamente.

Naori quiso intervenir pero primero estaba la misión.

-No creo que eso sea lo más correcto.-Soltó tratando de ocultar su preocupación.-Si muere ahogada aquí no habrá coartada que valga.

-¡Ella está intentando matarnos!-Le gritó Dai.

-Sí, pero te acaba de decir…

-Suéltala.-Le ordenó Tanaka en cuanto vio a Shisui y Kyosuke en el templo.

-¡Suéltala!-Le gritó Kyosuke acercándose a su padre y obligándole a soltar a Sakura.

En cuanto se sintió liberada se alejó de Dai y se colocó detrás de Kyosuke.

-¿Qué pretendéis?-Les preguntó Shisui.

-Pregúntaselo a ella que fue quien vino hasta aquí.

-Fueron ellos quienes entraron en mi casa, agredieron a mi madre y lo destrozaron todo.

-Sin pruebas no puedes hacer nada.-Le dijo Shisui con pesar.

Sakura les miró con odio al darse cuenta de la realidad, de la rabia que le dio se le saltaron las lágrimas y para evitar que la viesen salió. En la calle estaban Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y Minato rodeados de miembros del clan que la miraron de forma desafiante, Naruto se acercó corriendo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo quiero irme de aquí.-Le pidió.

-Fuera de aquí.-Les dijo un Uchiha.-Quieres nuestra muerte protegiendo al demonio.

-Eso no es verdad.-Le contestó Sakura.-Yo no le estoy protegiendo porque no está aquí.

-Mentirosa.

Naruto la agarró del brazo justo cuando una piedra aterrizó donde antes habían estado pero no iba a ser la única y en ese momento salió del nuevo colgante de Sakura una figura femenina de reluciente cabellera plateada y vestido con armadura y espada. Los Uchiha se asustaron al verla y los que llevaban piedras las soltaron.

-Señorita márchese, yo me encargo del resto.

Naruto la arrastró fuera del barrio rápidamente mientras Sakura no podía apartar los ojos de la mujer

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana, no tengo mucho que decir mas que agradecer a todas las personitas que dedican su tiempo en escribirme un review, que sepáis que anima mucho a seguir publicando (─‿‿─) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! y a los que no pero leéis la historia gracias también** **\ (•◡•) /.**

 **Para Inia**

 **¡Holi!**

 **A los Uhchiha se les fue la olla de verdad T.T ojala que esto no quede impune** **ᕙ(`** **´)** **ᕗ** **la verdad es que si yo fuese Sakura habría ido en busca de explicaciones. Y si, Sasuke debería poner atención a lo que hace (͡• ͜ʖ ͡•) pero si fuese así no sería tan divertido, ¿no crees? (¬** **‿** **¬)**

 **Pues esos jaleos me están dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza la verdad, pero si me decís que os gustan las movidas por mi feliz** **◠‿◠**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y feliz semana (** **っ** **)** **っ** **.**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 8**

Obito llamó a la puerta y entró, Kaito le miró con curiosidad,

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tu hermana esta aquí, quiere hablar contigo

-Bien, déjala pasar.

Kioko entró con la rapidez que la caracterizaba.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kioko, ¿qué tal te va en la fábrica de armas? ¿qué tal te trata Deida…

-Alguien usó anoche el talismán de alto rango en Konoha.-Le cortó muy alterada.

-No me saltó…

-Yahiko abolió la utilización de talismanes de protección, ¿recuerdas? Por eso no te saltó.

-Entonces, ¿cómo…

-Soy su creadora. Anoche no le di importancia y estaba muy cansada, pero esta mañana al analizarlo vi que podía ser importante.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo de ver que ha pasado.

Kioko se sentó frente a él, Kaito la miró estupefacto.

-Quiero saber si el talismán ha fallado o no, así que haz las llamadas que tengas que hacer.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Miyoshi entró en la casa cargada con un paquete que dejó sobre la mesa, Sora lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es?

-Las mascaras que usaremos.

Sacó una de ellas, era blanca tenia los orificios de los ojos y la nariz.

-Es…rara.

-Creo que lo mejor es que sean lo más simples posibles, así de paso creamos una imagen para los Absortion.

-Entiendo, no está mal.

-Con esto y la capa estaremos más protegidos, ¿dónde está Sasuke?

-Tu novio está entrenando con Suwa.-Le contestó mientras volvía a su sitio.

-No es mi novio.

-Claro, dime lo que tú quieras que yo pensaré lo que quiera.

-Creo que ya discutimos sobre ello y me estoy aburriendo de tener que desmentirlo.

Chizuru se marchó mosqueada, era cierto que quería a Sasuke pero como un hermano, no como algo mas.

* * *

-¿Diga?-Contestó Mikoto.

-Hola señora Uchiha, soy Kaito Yamahisa, de la Internacional.

-Hola Kaito, dime.

-¿Anoche os pasó algo?

-¿Eh? No, claro que no, ¿por qué?

-Porque alguien uso uno de vuestros talismanes.

-¡Oh! Sakura. Le di los talismanes para protegerse del clan tras las noticias sobre Sasuke.

-¿Sabes si le pasó algo?

-No.

-Necesito ponerme en contacto con ella.

-Voy a verla al hospital y te llamo cuando este con ella.

-Esperare su llamada ansioso entonces.

Mikoto colgó corriendo y tras apagar el fuego en la cocina se marchó de allí.

* * *

Temari daba vueltas en el despacho, esperaba a que Shikamaru le cogiese el teléfono.

-Venga cógemelo.-Susurró nerviosa.

-¿Si?

-Shikamaru al fin me lo coges.

-Disculpa, estoy un poco liado.

-¿Estáis todos bien? He recibido un mensaje amenazante…

-Todos estamos bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, tranquila.

-No me digas eso cuando estoy muy preocupada, esto no es para tomárselo a risa.

-No me lo estoy tomando a risa.-Le dijo con paciencia.

-Si pasa cualquier cosa dímelo.-Le pidió.

-Creo que el objetivo eres tú, ten cuidado.

-Prométeme que me lo contarás.-Insistió ignorándole.

-….Tem…

-¡Hazlo!

-Te lo prometo, pero tranquilízate. No te hace ningún bien.-Le dijo muy serio.-Por lo tanto intenta relajarte…

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?!-Gritó muy alterada.

Gaara entró en aquel momento alarmado por el grito de Temari le miró asustada.

-¿Con quién hablas para gritar así?-Le preguntó mientras le quitaba el teléfono.-¿Diga?

-Hola Gaara.

-¿Shikamaru?

-Si…

-Disculpa a mi hermana está un poco estresada.

-Tranquilo, ya lo sé. Intenta que se relaje un poco, a este paso le va a dar algo.

-No te preocupes eso intentaré hacer.

Gaara acabó colgando mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana.

-Shikamaru me ha mentido.-Le dijo .-Algo le ha pasado.

-No entiendo.

-He recibido un mensaje amenazante.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí.

-Pásalo inmediatamente al departamento de comunicaciones.-Le ordenó.-Y tomate algo relajante para poder trabajar, sino lo haces te mando a casa. No puedes estar en este estado, ¿de acuerdo?

-…

-Temari, lo hago por tu bien, sé cómo te sientes porque para mí es igual.

-N…

-Es igual.-La cortó contundente.-También estoy preocupado por la seguridad de todos, ¿queda claro?

-….Si.

-Hazme caso y tomate una infusión para que relajes.

-De acuerdo.-Acabó cediendo con pesar.

Temari salió del despacho seguida de Gaara que la miraba pensativo.

* * *

Hiruzen abrazaba a su hija con fuerza, la noche anterior solo pudieron hablar por teléfono.

-Como vuelvas a …

-Lo sé.

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche?-Le preguntó.

-En casa de los Uzumaki.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba junto a su madre.-Luego tengo que ir a poner la denuncia por el robo.

-¿Qué han robado?

-Nada.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a denunciar?

-No lo sé.-Se lamentó.-Pero quiero dejar constancia de lo sucedido.

-Como veas cielo.

Llamaron a la puerta, Hiruzen abrió y entro la señora Uchiha que miró a Sakura con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por…

-Kaito me acaba de llamar preocupado porque anoche se uso uno de los talismanes.

-Sí, bueno anoche me protegió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me enfrente a Tanaka.

-¡¿Estás loca?!

-No, simplemente me cansé de que campen a sus anchas por Konoha.

-Anoche entraron en nuestra casa.-Le explicó Hiruzen.-Suponemos que buscando a su hijo.

-Lamento mucho todo esto.

-Señora Uchiha, no lo lamente. Esto es cosa del clan, no suya.

-No sabía que la Internacional controlara los talismanes.-Dijo Sakura ignorando la conversación que mantenían su padre y Mikoto.

-No, no los controlan.-Le informó Mikoto.-Solo son esos modelos, al parecer Kaito quiere hablar contigo, ¿le llamo y te …

-Claro.-Le cortó Sakura con una sonrisa.

En menos de dos minutos Mikoto le paso el teléfono a Sakura.

-Hola Kaito.

-Hola Sakura, ¿estás bien?

-Sí.

-Mikoto me ha dicho que te dio los últimos talismanes que Sasuke les dio.

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasó anoche para que estuvieses en peligro?

-Me "enfrenté" a los Uchiha.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que son un clan…

-Han dejado a mi madre en una cama de hospital por su culpa.

-…No sé qué decirte.

-No digas nada, ya no se puede hacer nada…

-¿Cuántos talismanes os dio la señora Uchiha?

-Tres.

-Si pudiera, pediría mas.-Se lamentó.-Todo ha cambiado tanto que ya no se fabrican.

-Se los puedo devolver.

-No, visto el panorama esa no es una opción…Pensaré a ver que hago. Lo importante es que estas bien, te volveré a llamar para ver como sigue tu madre, me siento respon…

-Pues no deberías porque no lo es.

-Si no hubiese…

-No te comas la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Sakura le devolvió el teléfono.

-Todo arreglado.

-Ten cuidado.-Dijo Mikoto muy preocupada.-El clan es capaz de matar.

-Lo tendremos señora Uchiha.-Le dijo Hiruzen a modo tranquilizador.

* * *

Sasuke se colocaba los protectores procesando lo que tenía que hacer aquella noche. Se había preparado para ello todo el día.

-Sasuke, ¿preparado?-Le preguntó Chizuru asomándose.

-Realmente no.-Le contestó desanimado.-No me gusta mancharme las manos.

Se levantó y ambos se fueron al salón donde los demás ya se estaban con las mascaras puestas.

-¿Son blancas?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿no te gustan?

-No, me parecen perfectas.

-Así si matamos a alguien y la manchamos de sangre será más increíble.-Dijo Raiga con cierto humor negro.

El resto le miró con cierto temor y disgusto.

-Era una broma.-Se excusó.

-Menuda broma de mal gusto.-Le espetó Sora.

Sasuke cogió una de las mascaras y salió, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

-Vámonos.

* * *

-Me gustaría ponerte seguridad.-Dijo Shisui.

Sakura se había reunido con los Hokages y el capitán de la policía de Konoha para hablar más tranquilamente de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-No tenemos policías para eso.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Lo sé, todos están del lado de Tanaka, ¿y si disuelv….

-Eso nos generará más problemas.-Le cortó Minato.

-No necesito que me pongáis seguridad ni nada.-Les dijo Sakura.-Me defenderé, lo que hay que hacer es dejar que Tanaka campe a sus anchas.

-Lo intentamos pero tiene demasiada buena relación con el señor feudal y no nos hace ni caso.

-Pues entonces esto seguirá así.-Sentenció Sakura.-Y si empiezan a atacar a los aldeanos en general prepararos para las peleas.

Tsunade suspiró, Sakura tenía razón, pero por más que intentaban evitar que Tanaka manejase todo no podía.

* * *

Frenaron ante la entrada de la guarida, se habían perdido dos veces hasta encontrarlo, lo malo es que la noche cerrada iba a ser su nueva compañera, Miyoshi se colocó mejor la máscara y se acomodó la capucha de la capa.

-Entremos.-Dijo Suwa mientras sacaba su espada.

Entraron en completo silencio por la puerta de atrás gracias a Yukimaru que les guió a la sala de experimentos. Sasuke alucinó con la gran cantidad de tanques llenos de agua verde ocupados por personas.

-Dios, esto parece un ejército.-Susurró Pakura impresionada.

Sasuke sacó su espada y rompió uno de los tanques asustando a sus compañeros que no se lo esperaban.

-Rompámoslos.-Dijo Sasuke convencido de que esa era la solución.

Fueron rompiendo uno a uno lo tanques hasta que apareció Orochimaru.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Sasuke le ignoró y continuó rompiendo hasta que Orochimaru le agarró del brazo mientras Tanaka aparecía por la puerta. Sasuke le miró, le dio un fuerte empujón a Orochimaru y se dirigió rápido hasta Tanaka al cual agarró del cuello y le estampaba contra la pared con violencia.

-Se acabó tu momento Tanaka Uchiha.

Tanaka rápidamente le dio una patada y se deshizo del agarre tirándole al suelo. Sasuke intentó levantarse pero una serpiente se enroscó en torno a él, busco ayuda pero sus compañeros estaban igual.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que la situación ha cambiado.-Dijo Tanaka mientras se acercaba y le quitaba la máscara.-Con que eres tú.

Sasuke sin pensárselo se deshizo de la serpiente destrozándola con el chackra sorprendiendo a Tanaka que se alejó de él asustado.

-El sacerdote del clan es el creador de los Absortion, alguien que se supone que busca el bien a todo el mundo y tu solo buscas tu propio bien.

Tanaka sacó un kunai y le rajo parte de la casa consiguiendo alejarle un poco de él para desaparecer.

-¡Maldito seas!-Gritó.

Acto seguido se acercó a Orochimaru que tras atraparles se había quedado mirando. Recupero su espada con solo alzar las manos y se abalanzó sobre Orochimaru, el cual se protegió con sus serpientes.

Sasuke se deshizo de las serpientes en un tris pero Orochimaru no estaba, le buscó desesperado por toda la estancia sin éxito. Liberó a sus compañeras preocupado.

-Si nos hubieses liberado antes ese tipo no se te habría escapado.-Le regañó Suwa.

-Deberíamos seguir destruyendo los tanques.-Dijo Miyoshi ignorando la bronca y acercándose a uno.

-¿Las personas que están dentro morirán si destruimos los tanques?-Preguntó preocupada Sora.

-Es un mal menos si lo hacen, se convertirán en asesinos.-Opinó Suwa.

Pakura pulsó uno de los botones que tenía un tanque y este se vació en nada.

-¿Y si lo vaciamos?-Preguntó Pakura.-Aunque quiero hacerme con una muestra para estudiarlo.

-Me parece bien.-Opinó Miyoshi.

Vaciaron todos los tanques. Sasuke, aun tenso miraba con recelo a su alrededor, estaba muy nervioso.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó cuando algo le pico en la parte trasera del cuello.

-Es una serpiente.-Dijo alterada Sora.

Suwa sacó su espada media y trato de cortarla sin éxito. Sasuke se toco la zona preocupado mientras Pakura se acercaba y lo miraba.

-No deberíamos seguir aquí.-Dijo Miyoshi.

-Tienes razón, vámonos.-Dijo Sasuke dolorido.

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa te mirare esa picadura.

-¿A dónde vais vosotros?-Les dijo una mujer acompañada por un grupo.-Esto no va a quedar así.

Los Absortion se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Sasuke a pesar del dolor se defendió con energía llegando a matar, ya que el enemigo atacaba a matar.

-¡AH!-Se quejó Sora al chocar contra uno de los tanques.

La agarró del cuello, Pakura fue hasta ella pero no llegó a tiempo, explotó en un mar de sangre.

-¡No!

Sasuke se alteró por aquello y soltó su espada, agarró al Absortion del cuello y le hizo explotar. Tras él agarró al que estaba peleando con Miyoshi y le hizo lo mismo.

-¡Pakura!-Le llamó Suwa.

Sasuke se acercó corriendo al Absortion que se abalanzaba sobre Pakura y le destruyó. Los Absortion que quedaban se alejaron y huyeron. El silencio se impuso mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-Vámonos.-Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la salida.

Miyoshi se acercó hasta Pakura que lloraba por la muerte de Sora.

-Vámonos Pakura.

-Sora…

Suwa cogió a Pakura en volandas ya que veía que no iba a reaccionar en un rato y salieron de aquella guarida siendo uno menos.

* * *

Konan se preparaba para partir cuando Kaito se acercó hasta su escritorio.

-¿Vas a ir a buscar a Sasuke?-Le preguntó.

-Eso me han ordenador, no prometo nada. Me han pedido que lo traiga de vuelta, algo complicado la verdad.

-Me gustaría acompañarte.

-Eres Portavoz, no puedes dejar tu puesto.

-Estuve buscándole aun cuando me convertí en Portavoz.

-Lo hiciste de forma libre y sin pedir permiso.-Le dijo a modo de regaño.-Le diré que le has estado buscando, a ver si así le convenzo para que vuelva.

Konan metió el periódico donde salía la noticia de Sakura, algo que no gustó nada a Kaito.

-¿Le vas a mostrar esa noticia?

-Si sirve para que vuelva sí.

-Me parece muy rastrero, él no tiene nada que ver con ella…

-Pero está en la palestra por él. Estoy seguro de que en Konoha la están acribillando a preguntas, ¿o no? Seguro que tú lo sabes.

-Sí.

-Pues si le traigo de vuelta se acabará la tontería, quiero ayudar.

-De acuerdo.-Cedió a regañadientes.

Konan cerró la mochila y se la colgó.

-Me voy, espero encontrarle pronto porque la ultima vez tarde años en volver y no quiero que se repita.

-Buen viaje.-Le deseó Kaito.

-Gracias.

* * *

Kaneki andaba por el pasillo, tenía un objetivo fijado desde la última misión. Entró en la habitación de Shizuko en completo silencio, esta estaba dormitando en la cama de espaldas a la puerta. Alzó el cuchillo.

-¿Me vas a atacar de esa manera?-Le preguntó Shizuko desde detrás suya.-Das pena.

-Eso lo das tu, ni si quiera te cargaste a ese Internacional.

-Habló el asesino, te pusiste en medio por tu afán protagonista.

-No estabas haciendo nada y la orden era clara.

-Ya bueno una orden que no nos iba a beneficiar.

-Es por el bien de la….

-Eres un cerrado.

Kaneki se abalanzó sobre ella, Shizuko le esquivó con facilidad y le dio un fuerte empujón tirándole al suelo.

-No vuelvas a intentar entrar en mi cuarto porque la próxima vez te cortare la cabeza.

-Eso estará por verse.-Le contestó con chulería mientras se levantaba con dignidad.

Shizuko le empujó hasta la puerta, le sacó de su cuarto con violencia y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Shoko frenó al verle, Kaneki le miró.

-¿Algo interesante que ver?

-…

Kaneki se acercó hasta ella Shoko se mantuvo firme, se miraron fijamente, ella no pensaba romper el contacto y finalmente fue Kaneki el que lo rompió y se marchó. Shoko respiró tranquila.

* * *

 **A las personas que me han mandado mensajes y que no han recibido respuesta por mi parte solo pido paciencia, estoy teniendo problemas, pero tranquila/os que os contestaré, no me olvido.**

 **Feliz semana para todO/as** **(っ◔◡◔)っ ❤**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 9.**

Kazuki se estaba colocando la chaqueta, tenía que ir fuera de Central como era costumbre en su trabajo. A Chizuru no le hacía gracia que pasara prolongados periodos de tiempo fuera de Central pero tenía que aceptarlo como él había aceptado su trabajo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Dos meses y medio.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿De qué se trata?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-E-estoy embarazada.

Kazuki se la quedó mirando mientras procesaba la información, Chizuru le miro muy preocupada por no obtener una respuesta inmediata.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Una semana.

-Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan rara.-Le dijo tranquilo.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-¿Cómo voy a estarlo? Estoy contentísimo. Te preocupaba mi reacción, ¿verdad?

-Un poco.

-No te preocupes, intentaré volver a casa para que no estés sola, pero el dinero ahora es importante, se avecinan grandes gastos.

Kazuki abrazo a su novia al verla tan preocupada.

-Lo que me preocupa es que te quedes aquí sola.

-Podre con todo, no te preocupes.-Le contestó mientras le devolvía el abrazo.-Si necesito algo te llamo.

-Más te vale. Yo llamaré todos los días, como hago siempre, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Kazuki le dio un beso de despedida antes de marcharse, Chizuru se quedó mirándole hasta que desapareció escaleras abajo.

* * *

Todos aplaudieron cuando las puertas de Ijime se abrieron de nuevo, había mucha gente reunida que aplaudía con alegría mientras la prensa captaba la reapertura, Shina estaba pletórica de felicidad. Todos los invitados entraron, las instalaciones se habían modificado un poco, no mucho. Sobre todo por lo repentino de la apertura.

Rin estaba allí un poco cortada, no conocía a nadie con quien hablar.

-Hola Rin-san.-Le saludó Takuro.-Soy Takuro, he ido a su casa en más de una ocasión a que me curase.

-¡Oh! Hola, no te reconocía.

-Ya, es que deje de meterme en problemas je, je.-Le dijo un poco avergonzado.-Shina me ha contado que vas a trabajar en la asociación.

-Sí, curando.

-Eso está genial.

De repente llegó una persona y les echo pintura negra encima, el pequeño Sasuke se echó a llorar.

-¡Volved a vuestra casa!-Gritó el autor colérico.-¡Aquí no pintáis nada!

Takuro se acercó hasta el hombre con cuidado tras limpiarse un poco la cara y se acercó lentamente.

-¡No te acerques más!-Le amenazó mientras sacaba una navaja.

Uno de los Internacionales que había ido le hizo una llave y le arrestó.

-Se acabó la tontería, te vienes conmigo.

Rin se alejó de allí tratando de calmar a Sasuke. En el baño le limpió la cara con cuidado.

-Ya está cielo, solo es pintura.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Shina entrando al baño muy preocupada.-Os vi por el pasillo corriendo y me preocupé.

-Sí, solo estamos un manchados.-Le contestó Rin con calma.

El pequeño Sasuke la miró y Shina la sonrió mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-…No…

-Estaba segura de que un poco de pintura no te iba a hacer daño, porque eres muy valiente, ¿a que si?

-…Si…

-Así me gusta.-Le dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

-Siento mucho todo esto.-Le dijo Rin mientras se levantaba.

-No pasa nada, la culpa no es tuya. Lo malo es que la cosa va a estar así una temporada hasta que vuelva a como era hace dos años y medio.

-Me he dado cuenta.-Le contestó con pesar.

-Seguro que lo conseguimos.-Dijo con convicción Rin.

Shina la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias por la confianza.

* * *

Pakura estaba acurrucada sobre sí misma, estaba muy afectada por la muerte de Sora, no había ni hablado ni comido desde que llegaron.

-Pakura.-La llamó Miyoshi entrando y sentándose a su lado.-Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-…

-Ya sabes que a Sasuke le mordió una serpiente y aunque no lo reconozca está bastante pachucho, hasta le ha cambiado el color del pelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Parece un viejito con el pelo gris.

Pakura se levantó con rapidez asustando a Miyoshi.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el salón.

Bajo sin esperar a que Miyoshi la siguiera, en el salón estaban Sasuke, Suwa y Yukimaru hablando. Sasuke tenía, efectivamente el pelo gris pero estaba muy pálido y ojeroso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Le preguntó Sasuke al verla.

Pakura no respondió, se acercó hasta Sasuke y le agarró la cabeza y le miro con ojo clínico los ojos y luego le miró la nuca donde tenía la picadura.

-Tengo que sacar ese veneno antes de que continúe contaminando tu sistema.-Le dijo muy seria.-Vamos a tu cuarto.

Cogió a Sasuke del brazo y le arrastró hasta su cuarto en completo silencio.

* * *

" _Sakura Haruno nueva enemiga del clan Uchiha"_ Naruto leía por quinta vez el titular del periódico.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto?-Le preguntó Sai mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio.

-¿Has leído el periódico de hoy?-Le contestó mientras se lo extendía.

Sai leyó el titular seguido del artículo que le acompañaba.

-Que bien todo, ¿no?

-Voy a buscar a Sakura…

-Seguro que ya lo sabe, Ino está muy pendiente de todo lo que se dice de Sakura para ayudarla y tú tienes trabajo. Luego, a la hora de comer te acompaño a verla. También estoy preocupado.

Naruto le miró pensativo, Sai tenía razón, había mucho trabajo, chasqueó la lengua y cogió la primera carpeta que tenía en el escritorio.

* * *

Kaito bajo a la cafetería, necesitaba despertarse, en la barra estaba Suigetsu cabizbajo.

-Vaya no me esperaba encontrarme contigo.-Le dijo tras pedir un café cargado.

-Hola.

-¿Te has enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Sakura?

-No…

-Pues la han agredido y no contentos con ello entraron en su casa y dejaron a su madre ingresada en el hospital.

Suigetsu le miró sorprendido pero en seguida la bajo amedrentado.

-Lo siento.

-A mí no me tienes que pedir perdón.-Le dijo un poco molesto tras dar un trago al café recién servido.-Reza porque Sasuke cuando se entere no decida matarte, yo lo haría pero sé que si eso sucede trataré de protegerte por su bien.

-¿Para qué? Soy un traidor…

-Porque quiero creer que se te fue la cabeza con el alcohol y que no "venderías" así a tu amigo.

-Gracias, aunque no me lo merezco.-Le contestó con tristeza.-Adiós.

Dejó el dinero y se marchó en silencio cabizbajo. Kaito se le quedó mirando, debía reconocer que le preocupada su estado de ánimo el cual era peor de lo que esperaba y estaba sorprendido.

-Tu amigo está deprimido.-Le dijo el camarero.-Lleva así una buena temporada, antes le hablaba y me seguía la conversación, ahora ya no.

-No está pasando por un buen momento, no se lo tomes en cuenta.-Le aconsejó mientras pagaba el café.-Me marcho que tengo trabajo y no quiero que se me acumule, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, que tenga un buen día.-Le despidió el camarero mientras este se despedía.

* * *

Kyosuke leía el artículo sobre Sakura que recogía aquel día el periódico de Konoha, no se podía creer que aquello estuviese en un periódico serio, pero ¿para qué sorprenderse? Estaba claro que Tanaka metía mano en todo, hasta en la policía que tras echar a los miembros que adoraban a Tanaka la cosa no mejoraba y Shisui quedaba como un superior sin poder real.

Frenó en seco al ver a Dai hablando con la famosa Naori, ambos, padre e hijo se miraron uno en actitud chulesca y el otro muy serio. Naori le miro con preocupación.

-Estaréis contentos por esto, ¿no?-Le espetó Kyosuke alzando el periódico.

-Solo dice la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? Si la arrinconasteis para que esto pasase.-Le espetó mientras se colocaba frente a él.-Como le pase lo mismo que a Ayumi os vais a enterar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Eres policía.

Kyosuke agarró a su padre del cuello de la camisa, Naori se alejó levemente asustada.

-Soy capaz de dejar el cuerpo. Estoy cansado de que se obstruya mi trabajo.-Le dijo en tono amenazante.-En algún momento tiene que acabarse vuestro momento, no lo olvidéis.

-Suéltale.-Dijo Naori poniéndole la mano sobre el brazo ejerciendo fuerza para que soltase a Dai.

-Tu tampoco te irás de rositas.-Le dijo mientras le soltaba.-Algún día os daréis cuenta del error y será demasiado tarde.

-Dudo que eso pase, me da pena que mi hij…

-A mí me da más pena que mi padre sea un asesino.-Le cortó conteniendo las lágrimas.-Sabes que lo que digo es verdad y deseo que cumplas con el castigo porque nunca vas a ser perdonado.

Kyosuke se marchó llorando de allí, Naori le observó preocupada. Había algo que no sabía y debía saberlo.

-¿Estás bien, Dai?-Le preguntó.

-Sí, mi hijo solo intentaba asustarme pero no lo ha conseguido.

-Le ha llamado as…

-Él piensa eso pero lo que no sabe es que le protegí del mal que tenía a su alrededor, vamos.

Dai continuó su camino pero Naori se quedó en el sitio. Ciertamente sabía que eran peligrosos y que habían matado a gente como su a familia pero que se lo dijeran tan abiertamente y que se lo reconociese tan tranquilo la asustaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Dai al ver que aún estaba parada.

-Voy.

Se recompuso y reanudó su camino.

* * *

Sakura salía a comer en compañía de Ino cuando se encontró con Sai y Naruto el cual este ultimo la miraba con preocupación.

-Que sorpresa, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-Les preguntó Ino.

-Hemos venido a comer con vosotras.-Contestó Sai con simplicidad.

-Pues vamos.

Los cuatros se fueron a comer. Durante la comida hablaron de cosas sin sentido, hablaban con tranquilidad después de mucho tiempo, Naruto estaba un poco tenso ya que había un hombre que no dejaba de mirarles desde que se había sentado.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto?-Le preguntó Sakura.

-¿Has visto el artículo del periódico que habla de ti?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Si.-Le contestó desanimada.-Después de todo el daño que me han hecho resulta que la mala soy yo. Ahora entiendo más que nunca a Mikoto y su familia.

De pronto el hombre se levantó con su plato y se lo echo encima a Sakura, era sopa caliente.

-Asesina.-La acusó.-Vas a conseguir que el demonio nos mate a todos .

Naruto se levantó corriendo y alejó al hombre de Sakura por miedo a que le hiciese algo más.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? Nos vas a matar a todos.-Le espetó.

-Fuera de aquí.-Le espetó el dueño del establecimiento al hombre.-No te quiero volver a ver aquí.

Uno de los camareros le agarró y le sacó del establecimiento con violencia.

-Discúlpenos señorita.-Dijo el dueño acercándose hasta ella con una toalla pequeña.

-No, tranquilos, la culpa de todo esto no es vuestra.-Le contestó con cordialidad mientras aceptaba la toalla.

Finalmente acabaron pagando la comida y se marcharon, la gente no paraba de murmurar sin dejar de mirarles algo que les incomodó bastante.

-Lamento que la comida se haya arruinado por mi culpa.-Se disculpó Sakura.-Parece que ya no tendré la vida tranquila que tenía antes.

-Espero que a quien se le soltó la lengua reciba su castigo.-Confesó Naruto molesto.-Sasuke se preocupó mucho de que no se supiera.

-Fue un amigo suyo.-Contestó Sakura iniciando el camino.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Quién fue?-Casi exigió Ino.

-Suigetsu.

-¿Ese imbécil?-Preguntó atónito Naruto.-Si parecían muy amigos….

-Algo les ha tenido que pasar para que sucediera eso.-Contestó pensativo Sai.

-Probablemente fue antes de irse de Central.-Indagó Ino.

-Sí, probablemente.

-¿Llevas el talismán?

-No, para trabajar me lo quito y lo dejó guardado. No me gusta llevar joyas cuando trabajo.

-Yo si fuese tú lo llevaría puesto.-Le aconsejó Ino.

-Sí, tienes razón. A partir de ahora lo llevaré puesto

* * *

Kouki sonrió al ver que Itsuki y Haku salían de sus celdas tras pagar la multa por agresión. Itsuki le miró con chulería.

-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?-Le preguntó.

-Ver que al fin estáis libres.

Haku miró con cierto nerviosismo a su compañero.

-Si yo hubiese estado allí no habríais acabado en el calabozo.

-¿Qué…

-Trabajáis para los Absortion, ¿no?

-…Claro que…

-Venga, no me mientas.-Le cortó tajante.-No voy a decírselo a nadie, soy de los vuestros, quiero entrar en la organización.

-No pertenecemos a esa organización.-Dijo Haku agarrando a Itsuki y obligándole a salir.

Kouki se les quedó mirando, suspiró y volvió a su departamento. En él Chizuru trabajaba radiante de felicidad algo que le molestó considerablemente.

-¿A qué viene tanta felicidad?-Le preguntó.

-¿No puedo trabajar contenta?

-Estamos en un periodo de cambios y no me rindes lo suficiente.

-Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso.-Le reprochó.

-Trabaja más.

-Te he dejado sobre el escritorio unos documentos que tienes que revisar.-Le dijo para cambiar de tema.

-Genial, seguro que habrá cosas que corregir.-Le contestó mientras entraba en su despacho.

-Gilipollas.-Susurró.

* * *

-¿Sasuke está mejor?-Preguntó Miyoshi en cuanto vio a Pakura.

-Algo así.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá pensativo.

-¿Cómo que algo así?

-Le he quitado el veneno pero creo que le estaba haciendo efecto y he llegado tarde.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que le hizo efecto no podré arreglarlo…

-No me jodas Pakura, eres su med…

-No he podido hacer más que frenar el avance del veneno que solo le ha decolorado el pelo, esta vez he llegado tarde.-Dijo lamentándose.-Pero por lo demás está sano como un roble.

-Tsk.

Miyoshi se sentó derrotada y un poco mosqueada por la situación. Cuando llegaron Pakura aún estaba en shock y ella trató de sacarla del shock para que curase a Sasuke el cual presentaba un aspecto deplorable pero este se negó e insistió en que estaba bien y que primero debía recuperarse Pakura. Ahora Sasuke parecía mucho mayor de lo que era y el veneno que había hecho efecto ahí se quedaba.

-Cuando Sasuke se levante le daré una paliza que tendrá que volver a la cama.

-Tampoco te pases.-Le advirtió Pakura y muy seria.

-Solo estoy preocupada por él.

-Me he dado cuenta, pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

* * *

Dai agarró a Mikoto en cuanto salió de casa con cierta violencia. Mikoto se asustó y se deshizo del agarre con violencia.

-Tu a mí no me tocas.-Le dijo en tono amenazante.

-¿Dónde está tu hijo?

-Aquí no, desde luego.

-No me mientas, todos sabemos que la zorra…

-No está en Konoha, no sé que…

-Notó su presencia aquí, en Konoha. Así que no me mientas.

-Me parece a mí que no sabes sentir el chackra de nada.

-¿Cómo te atrev…

Dai iba a golpear a Mikoto pero esta le agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-A mí no me vas a poner una mano encima, ¿te queda claro?

-No eres nada.

-Como tú.

Mikoto soltó a Dai y continuó su camino con tranquilidad ya que estaba segura de que no sería capaz de hacerle nada con tanta gente a su alrededor.

* * *

Shu salió a tomar un poco de aire cuando se encontró con Yahiko.

-Hola.-Le saludó con alegría Yahiko.-¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco cansado la verdad, todos los cambios han generado un poco de caos.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Estoy tratando de emendar el error, de hecho ya se ha ido Konan a buscar a Sasuke.

-¿Tenéis información de cómo encontrarle?

-Sí, Suwa nos ha ayudado.

-¿Suwa? ¿no me digas que le vais a localizar a través de Hikari?

-Eso mismo.

-¿Y su privacidad?

-Es un caso especial.

-No sé yo, dudo que a Sasuke le haga gracia.

-Necesito hablar con él. Tiene que saber.

-Si te "salvo" ya lo sabe, solo quieres localizarle para sentirte mejor contigo mismo.

-Le he tratado fatal y lo sabes,

-Sí pero no eras tú.

-Aun así, tengo que recompensarle.

-No sé, como tu veas pero dudo que él esté de acuerdo en eso.

-Necesitamos a Sasuke y lo sabes.

Shu se mantuvo en silencio ya que sabía que tenía razón, Sasuke era su carta de triunfo ante los Absortion. Desde que se fue las contiendas que tenían eran peores y las pérdidas de miembros eran peores, con Sasuke mantenían ciertas distancias, algo que ya no era así.

* * *

Konan frenó ante la pequeña casa después de casi un mes al fin daba con ella, Hikari estaba allí y si estaba allí Sasuke también. Contó hasta diez y llamo a la puerta.

* * *

Miyoshi salió corriendo a abrir la puerta al ver que nadie más lo hacía. Al otro lado estaba Konan que la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Miyoshi, eres tú?-Le preguntó sorprendida.

Miyoshi dio un paso hacia atrás intimidada, el dolor volvía como una daga y la dejó sin aliento.

-Te estaban buscando….

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busco a Sasuke.

-¿Cóm…

-A través de Hikari.

-¿Qué? ¿dónde queda la privacidad?

-Está aquí, ¿no?

Miyoshi estuvo a punto de mentirle pero sabía que Konan no la creería por lo que la dejó pasar.

-Espera aquí.

Konan espero de pie en el salón, no paso ni dos minutos cuando Sasuke apareció. Le sorprendió el aspecto que presentaba. Su habitual pelo oscuro era gris y según la mirada debía de haber recuperado la visión de su ojo perdido sin contar con su complexión que era mucho más grande y no estaba tan delgado. Se notaba que había estado entrenando durante estos años. Sasuke la miró con mala cara.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?-Le preguntó en tono acerado.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que os haya gustado, sigo teniendo problemas para continuarlo pero es como un reto** **ᕙ(`** **▿´)** **ᕗ y hasta nuevo aviso seguiré publicando (aunque sufra un poquito por la falta de inspiración XD)**

 **Se me olvidó decíroslo la semana pasada (pero tuve problemas personales que me hicieron olvidar en que semana vivía XD) pero ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOD S! Y ¿FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!(acordaros de esta felicitación el día 31 ¿vale? (** **◑_** **◑) si pudiese hacerlo de forma personalizada lo haría con fotito y todo pero esta web no permite ni links si quiera (** **≖.** **≖) de todas formas por el blog os desearé feliz año igualmente (** **っ** **◔◡◔)** **っ**

 **Me gustaría pediros un favor y es que me dijeras cual ha sido vuestra parte preferida del ficticio en todo esta añitos y pico que ya tiene, es simplemente curiosidad** (❛‿❛✿̶̥̥)

 **¡UN FUERTA ABRAZO Y UN BESAZO A TODO S!** (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

 **Para Inia:**

 **Ese es el objetivo, que os quedéis con ganas de más para la semana siguiente (¬** **‿¬) (a mí personalmente es lo que más me atrapa para seguir un fict) Konoha tiene un severo problema con el señor feudal, tienen que hacer algo y visto el panorama parece un poco urgente XD. Siempre me ha encantado la actitud de Sakura pero en esta ocasión la frenaron para bien o para mal para que no saliese más perjudicada de lo que ya lo está la pobre U.U**

 **Con respecto a Konan creo que ya he despejado tu duda en este capítulo, ahora solo queda ver la decisión de Sasuke, (que sea buena por Dios).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo-10**

-He llegado hasta aquí gracias a Hikari.

-¿Cómo?

-…

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para rastrear mi espada?-Le espetó muy enfadado.

-Sé que no fue buena idea pero solo cumplo órdenes del capitán general.

-¿Y qué quiere?-Preguntó exasperado.

-Quiere que vuelvas…Sé que después de todo es muy difícil que aceptes volver pero te agradecemos lo que hiciste por nosotros al liberarnos del encuentro y queremos….

-No quiero nada vuestro.-Le cortó tajante.

-Kaito ha estado buscándote, quiere que vuelvas.

-Dile que estoy bien, seguro que así está más tranquilo.

Konan sacó el periódico que hablaba de Sakura y su supuesta relación con él y se lo extendió.

-Hay gente pasándolo mal por tu ausencia.

Sasuke cogió el periódico y leyó el titular.

-" _Sasuke encontrado. Al parecer está en compañía de su pare_ …debe de ser una broma.

-Pues no, ese periódico es real y creo que lo está pasando mal esa chica.

Sasuke estaba procesando la noticia del periódico y no era capaz de articular palabra.

-A Yahiko le gustaría saber tu respuesta, no hace falta que sea hoy pero al menos respóndenos , yo ya he terminado.

Konan se despidió y se marchó en completo silencio, Miyoshi miró a Sasuke con preocupación.

-Sasuke…

-Ese día este periódico….

-Sí, estaba aquí, no quise decir….

-¿Por qué?

-Estabas mal y luego se me olvido.

-¿Sabes los problemas que esto le acarrea a Sakura?

-…

-¡Joder! ¿Quién coño ha hablado de ella a los medios?

Tiró el periódico al suelo con violencia y se marchó tras un portazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Suwa alarmado.

-Nada, Sasuke ha recibido una mala noticia y creo que se está pensando volver a Central.

-¿Cómo?

-Han surgido problemas que visto lo visto solo él puede arreglarlos.

-Después de todo lo que le hicieron, ¿va a volver?

-Eso es decisión suya.-Le contestó mientras se iba dando por acabada la conversación.

* * *

-Hola.-Saludó Kaito a Shu mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de la cafetería.-¿Qué tal todo?

-Hola, pues bien. Todo más tranquilo desde que la gente se hizo a la idea de los cambios, ¿y tú?

-Igual, ¿sabes si Konan ha vuelto?

-Pues no.

-Sabes a qué ha ido, ¿no?

-Sí y no me parece bien lo que han hecho.

-¿Ves? Se lo dije a Konan pero no me hizo caso.

-Traer a Sasuke de esta forma no me parece lo más correcto.

-¿Crees que volverá?

-No lo sé, no creo…

-Konan le presionara con la noticia de que está en Konoha protegido por…

-¿No me fastidies?

-Si.

-Pues entonces es probable que vuelva porque esa chica lo está pasando mal según me has dicho y Sasuke se sentirá culpable.

-Sí, he hablado con ella y han atacado a su madre que está ingresada por ello, todo para encontrarle en la casa de Sakura…

-Dios, si Sasuke se entera es probable que vuelva para arreglarlo.

-Ya, pero saber que está trabajando obligado por la situación no me hace ninguna gracia.-Comentó desanimado.-Su actitud con nosotros será distinta.

-No creo.-Contestó pensativo Shu.-No se fue por nosotros. No te desanimes Kaito, todo estará bien entre Sasuke y tú, seguiréis siendo los amigos de siempre.

Shu le palmeó la espalda a modo tranquilizador, ya que sabía que lo había pasado mal con el tema de la marcha de Sasuke y con el ascenso y sustitución de su capitán ya que todos le miraban con lupa y para él era ocupar un puesto que no quería realmente.

* * *

Ino corría por los pasillo del hospital a toda velocidad, Keichi la vio y la agarró en cuanto la alcanzó.

-Doctora Yamanaka, está en un hospital, no se puede correr así.

-Lo siento.

-¿Tienes una urgencia?

-No realmente.

-¿Entonces?

-La madre de Sakura ha despertado.

Ino siguió su camino, Keichi se quedó sorprendido en el sitio. Encontró a Sakura hablando con una enfermera mientras leían un historial.

-Al fin te encuentro Sakura.

Tuvo que esperar a que terminase ya que le estaba dando órdenes a la enfermera sobre el tratamiento a un paciente.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?

-Tu madre ha despertado.

Sakura la miró esperando que fuese una broma de mal gusto pero no fue así. Se marchó corriendo hasta la habitación de su madre que se encontraba hablando con su padre tranquilamente.

-Mama.-La llamó cuando entró y se acercó hasta ella.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Cansada y un poco mareada.-Le dijo mientras le sonreía a modo tranquilizador.

Sakura abrazó a su madre, todo el miedo que había mantenido a raya se derrumbó y se echó a llorar.

-Tranquila cielo, estoy bien.-Le decía Mebuki mientras le palmeaba la espalda con cariño.

Estuvieron un rato largo abrazadas hasta que todo se calmó, Hiruzen se mantenía a distancia para dejarles su espacio.

-Sabes quien fue, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó su hija desesperada por saber.

-Sé que fueron Uchiha pero no te sé decir quienes fueron.

-Eso tiene solución, la policía tiene sospechosos.-Le dijo Hiruzen.-Traerán imágenes de ello y solo tendrás que decir que fueron ellos o no.

-Bienvenida de vuelta mama.

-Gracias cielo.

-Espero que ahora no te metas en más líos Sakura.-Le advirtió su padre.

-¿Cómo que líos?

-Tu hija no hace mucho desafió a los Uchiha.

-Sakura, ¿por…

-Era necesario. No iba a consentir que los Uchiha entrasen en casa como si fuese la suya.

-Y ahora eres la enemiga publica del clan.

-Cariño no hagas locuras.-Le pidió su madre.

-Tranquila, no me volveré a meter en más líos.-Le prometió.

* * *

-Capitán.-Llamó Kyosuke a Shisui mientras entraba en el despacho.

-Dime.

-La señora Haruno ha despertado, deberíamos ir a verla.

-Tienes razón, término este informe y vamos a verla, a ver si así conseguimos detener a alguien.

-¿Crees que lo conseguiremos?

-Eso espero, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

* * *

Itsuki se limpiaba las manos a conciencia, Haku le miraba desde la distancia tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado en una hora.

-Bien, ahora solo nos falta pintar pintar el mensaje.-Dijo mientras se secaba las manos.-Trajiste la pintura, ¿verdad?

-…Si.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el recibidor.

Se fueron al recibidos, Haku evitó mirar al salón donde los cuatro miembros de la familia fueron degollados por su compañero, la culpa que tenían fue que por ellos acabaron los dos en prisión. Pintó toda la pared del salón con el nombre de los Absortion.

-Ale, ya está.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Marcharnos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Y si sospechan de nosotros?

-Nos marchamos en busca de los Absortion, tengo muchas ganas de formar parte de la organización.

-Yo no quiero ser Absortion.

-Es lo mejor.

-Tú me has metido en este embrollo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me seguiste en todo?

-Era un inmaduro y ya no me quedo otra que seguirte.

-Pues deja de seguirme.

-Ya estoy estigmatizado.

-Ese es tu problema.-Le contestó Itsuki dándole detrás.

* * *

Yahiko colgó y se guardó el teléfono, Chie y Meiko le vieron y le indicaron que se sentase con ellas a tomar el té.

-Hola.-Las saludó mientras se sentaba con ellas.-¿Qué tal?

-Pues ahora todo está más tranquilo.-Contestó Meiko.-¿Y tú?

-Yo estaba preocupado pero ya está todo arreglado.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Le preguntó Chie.

-Mande a Konan a buscar a Sasuke.

-¿Y lo ha encontrado?

-Si.

-Pero, ¿cómo….

-Gracias al rastreo de Hikari.

Meiko escupió sin querer lo que se estaba tomando y Chie le miró entre una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

-¿Te han dado permiso para eso?-Preguntó escéptica.

-Nos costó, pero lo conseguimos.

-¿Suwa cedió?

-Sí.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

-Disculparme con él.

-Y tratar de que vuelva, ¿no?-Adivinó Meiko.

-No creo que quiera volver.-Dijo Chie desanimada.

-Confío en que Konan será capaz de hacerle venir aunque sea una vez.

-Le veremos entonces.-Dijo Chie contenta.

-Quiero que nos reunamos todos para hablar con él….

-Lo que me faltaba, si no le convences tú lo tendremos que hacer nosotros.

Meiko le miró ceñudo. No apoyaba la decisión de Yahiko en aquel momento ya que lo que iba a hacer a Sasuke era una encerrona en la que todos debían presionar a Sasuke para que volviese al cuerpo.

-Si quieres no vengas.-le dijo Yahiko.-Pero creo que Sasuke se merece volver.

-Más bien le necesitamos.-Le reprochó Meiko.

-A parte de eso.

-Yo estaré.-Aseguró Chie.-Quiero saber si está bien.

-Es muy duro, estará bien.-Aseguró Meiko mientras se levantaba.-Me voy, hasta luego.

Chie y Yahiko se la quedaron mirando hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

-Parece que Meiko me odia.-Confesó Yahiko un poco desanimado.

-No, solo no está de acuerdo con tu decisión.

-¿Tu si?

-No.

-Vaya, ninguno de los Portavoces está de acuerdo.

-Buscar a alguien a través de su espada es ilegal.-le expresó su opinión Chie.-Ya sabes, vida privada y esas cosas. Haciendo esto pareces desesperado.

-A decir verdad si lo estoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Sasuke es la viva imagen de la igualdad y volver a instalar las medidas sin él…

-¿Esperas que te apoye?

-Si.

-Sasuke no es rencoroso, pero puede que estos dos años haya cambiado.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, yo le quiero en la Internacional, sino hubiese estado "atrapado" desde luego que Sasuke no se habría tenido que marchar y…

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir y espero que todo salga bien.-Le contestó mientras le palmeaba la espalda y le sonreía cálidamente.

* * *

Kaneki disfrutaba con las miradas de terror del resto, era el décimo Absortion que mataba en ese entrenamiento clandestino.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?

Nadie le contestó, simplemente desvió la mirada.

-¡Kaneki!-Le llamó Sayoko desde el pasillo.

Entró en la sala buscándole y le sorprendió el panorama.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Estamos entrenando.

-Los estás matando.-Le corrigió furiosa.-El capitán quiere vernos, prepárate porque esto se lo voy a decir.

Acto seguido salió de la habitación, Kaneki salió corriendo detrás de Sayoko para alcanzarla pero no lo consiguió y acabó entrando en la sala de reuniones donde todos le estaban esperando.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le preguntó Kenzo muy mosqueado.

-Entrenando.-Le contestó muy nervioso mientras se sentaba.

-Buen, ahora que estamos todos reunidos os puedo comentar lo que me ha dicho el jefe.

-No me lo digas.-Contestó Shizuko.-Tenemos que volver a atacar otr…

-No, es algo peor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La base donde éramos creados ha sido destruida, ante esto hemos perdido a muchos de los nuestros.

-¿Se sabe quién ha sido?-Preguntó Shoko.

-Sí, Sasuke Kotara.

-Ese nombre me suena.-Apuntó Kaneki.

-Fue Portavoz de Konoha en la Internacional.

-¡¿ESE HIJO DE PUTA?!-Exclamó exaltado Kaneki.-Hay que matarle.

-No sé cómo querrás hacerlo pero no sabemos dónde esta.-le espetó su hermana.

-Se le busca, mira que es difícil la solución.

-No me hables así pedazo de mierda.

-¡Basta!-Gritó Kenzo.-Os lo he contado porque el capitán no quiere que salgamos hasta que nos recuperemos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-No quiere que perdamos más miembros.

-Pues llega tarde.-Soltó Sayoko con ironía.-Kaneki se ha deshecho de unos cuantos en su entrenamiento clandestino.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó el capitán.

-Kaneki ha matado a unos cuantos en su entrenamiento clandestino.

Kenzo se levantó lentamente de la silla pero se acercó a toda pastilla, en cuanto estuvo de pie le agarró del cuello con mucha fuerza.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que podías hacer eso?

-Estaba aburrido y…

-¡¿Eso te da la libertad para campar a tus anchas?!

-…

-Te lo voy a dejar claro.-Le dijo en tono amenazante.-Estás aquí porque el jefe así lo quiere, si hubiese sido por nosotros aun seguirías muerto, así que no nos des más problemas, ¿queda claro?

-…

-No te conviene tenernos de enemigos a nosotros cuatro así que contesta, ¿Queda claro?

-…Si.

Le soltó de golpe sin dejar de mirarle amenazante.

-Si vuelves a tomar iniciativa propia te mataré y ocultaré tu muerte.-Le informó con suficiencia.-Así no te volverán a traer a la vida.

Shizuko sonrió mientras se levantaba junto al resto, Kaneki se aguantó las ganas de matarles a todos ya que si lo hacía padre no cumpliría con su parte del trato.

* * *

-Sí, son ellos.-Confirmó Mebuki en cuanto vio las fotos de Tanaka y Dai.-Entraron en casa y me exigieron que les dijera dónde estaba Sasuke.

Kyosuke miró a su capitán, sus sospechas eran ciertas pero estaban seguros de que tenían poco que hacer, Tanaka tenía mucho poder, más que ellos.

-Siento todo este embrollo.-Se disculpó Shisui.-Intentaré hacer justicia, pero no puedo prometer nada.

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta.-Dijo en tono acerado Sakura.

-El señor feudal mete mano en todo.

-No lo entiendo.

-Yo menos y soy policía de Konoha.-Se lamentó.-Me he planteado abandonar el puesto.

-Creo que sería peor.-Opinó Hiruzen.

-No sé. De todas formas para detenerles necesito que ponga una denuncia señora Haruno.

-De acuerdo, eso haré.

Los dos policías se marcharon en silencio, Kyosuke miraba a Shisui con preocupación.

-Conseguiremos pillar…

-No lo creo pero pienso intentarlo.-Le contestó muy serio mientras salían del hospital.-Somos la justicia y nuestro objetivo es perseguirla.

-Entiendo.

-A ver que excusa nos ponen ahora para irse de rositas.-Resopló con pesar.

* * *

-Suna.-Contestó Temari.

-¿Tranquila?-Le preguntó una voz distorsionada.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu peor pesadilla.

-¿Qué quieres?

-El clan Nara es un buen clan en Konoha, sería una pena que su líder y su heredero dejasen de existir….

-¿Qué quieres?-Le volvió a repetir.

-Es muy sencillo, te quiero a ti.

-Yo me entrego pero a ellos déjales en paz.-Le pidió muy nerviosa.

-Date prisa o ellos no lo cuentan, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Colgó, Temari llamó a Shikamaru pero no le cogía el teléfono, llamó a su casa obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Mierda.

Cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo, Kankuro la vio por el camino.

-¿A dónde vas?

No le contestó, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, concretamente en Konoha, no podía llegar tarde por lo que todo lo demás era secundario.

-¡Temari!-La llamó sin éxito.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Baki acercándose hasta Kankuro.

-No sé a dónde va Temari.

-A las oficinas desde luego que no.

-Voy a buscar a Gaara a ver qué me dice.

* * *

Entró en la casa cabizbajo, todos le miraron instaurando un silencio sepulcral.

-Llegas a tiempo, tu plato aun está caliente.-Le dijo Miyoshi.

-No tengo hambre.

-Llevas todo el día sin comer, no mientas.-Le amenazó Suwa.

-Y no te estás recuperando como es debido.-Dijo Pakura.-Sé que parte de la culpa es mía pero…

-De verdad no tengo hambre.

-Es por ella, ¿verdad?-Adivinó Miyoshi.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina. No era capaz de entender como no le dijo lo de Sakura en el momento en que lo vio.

-Veo que no eres consciente del problema.-Le advirtió en tono acerado.

-No te lo dije porque estabas en tu cama inconsciente y luego se me olvid…

-¿Cómo se te puede olvidar algo así?-Le cortó.-Trabajabas para la Internacional.

-Lo siento.

El silencio se instauró de golpe, se miraban desafiantes, Pakura se sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que discutían.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó Suwa rompiendo el tenso silencio.

-Voy a ir a Central.

-¿Qué?¿para qué?

-Para hablar con el capitán general.-Contestó mientras salía.-Tengo que dejarle claro lo que es la privacidad.

-Vamos, que vas a ir para ver cómo está tu chica.

Sasuke frenó de golpe ante la provocación, se giró y encaró a Suwa, el cual le miraba burlonamente.

-No es mi chica, es que te quede claro.

-Tu postura indica lo contrario.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba hasta él.

-Qué sabrás tu…

-Mucho más que tú, por algo soy mayor.

-La edad no implica saber más.

-Desahógate de una vez. Reconoce que nunca quisiste irte de Central…

-Lo hice por el bien de la gente que me defendía.

-En estos dos años que te conozco, tu cara siempre decía que querías volver. Ve a Central y sé un poco egoísta.

-¿Eh?

-Haz lo que tú quieras, no lo que quieran los demás.-Le aconsejó mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.-Sé que serás un gran ninja.

-Suwa. En Central somos Internacionales, no ninjas.-Le corrigió Miyoshi.

-Gracias por romper el ambiente Miyoshi.-Le agradeció Suwa.-Vete a Central y déjale las cosas claras a Yahiko, que no te vuelva a utilizar. Si algún día nos necesitas aquí estaremos, ¿queda claro?

Sasuke le dijo que si con la cabeza ya que no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, Suwa le sonrió y le abrazó.

-No seas idiota y se feliz.

* * *

La noche casi caía y al fin veía Konoha, entró corriendo y fue directa a casa de los Nara. Frenó frente a la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento y con temor llamó a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y entró.

En el interior todo estaba en orden, entró en silencio y buscó a toda la familia.

-¿Hola?

Nadie contestó por lo que en silencio tenso llego hasta el salón donde estaban Yoshino y Shikaku amordazados. Yoshino al verla trató de alertarla del peligro.

-Al fin te veo.-Dijo alguien desde detrás.

Temari se giró y la vio, era una mujer de mediana edad, cuya mirada destilaba odio.

-Al fin Seichi descansará en paz.

La agarró del cuello con violencia, Temari trató de deshacerse del agarre con energía consiguiendo soltarse del agarre.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Shikaku?-Le preguntó mientras se tocaba el cuello.

Shikaku estaba inconsciente junto a Yoshino y lo que la alteraba era la sangre que tenía en la cara.

-Dijiste que si me entrega….

-No te aseguré nada.

-¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

-Tu chico no está disponible ahora.

Ante ello Temari se levantó alterada y se lanzó sobre la mujer a la que agarró del cuello.

-¿Dónde está Shikamaru?¡Responde!.-Le dijo muy alterada.

La mujer a pesar de la sorpresa la empujó con contundencia, Temari se llevó por delante el collar que llevaba puesto, aunque hubiese preferido no haberla soltado.

-No sabes con quién estas…

Temari sacó el abanico y la sacó de la casa volando y destrozando todo a su paso. Yoshino al ver la situación aumentó el forcejeo pero era imposible por los sellos que le había puesto.

Salió con el abanico en alto pero la mujer saco varios kunais y se los lanzó acertándole en dos sitios, uno en el hombro y otro en el vientre, Temari no se detuvo solo avanzó, tenía que saber dónde estaba Shikamaru, las heridas para ella eran secundario.

-¿Dónde está Shikamaru?-Le preguntó en tono amenazante.

La mujer cogió a Temari del cuello provocando que soltara el abanico para evitar que volviese a atacarla.

-No sabes quién soy, pero ahora lo sabrás.

Temari trató de forcejear pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no podía manejar su cuerpo como quería, no entendía como antes si pudo deshacerse de ella.

-Soy Absortion.-Le respondió a su muda pregunta.-Me convertí en uno de ellos para matarte por la muerte de Seichi.

El chackra se le fue acumulando en el centro del cuerpo, Temari veía que no había marcha atrás y que moriría allí sin saber muy bien dónde estaba Shikamaru y por qué aquella mujer quería su muerte.

-¡….

La mujer dejó de moldearle el chackra ya que algo se lo impedía, se giró y vio a Shikamaru que la tenía atrapada en su sombra. Otro ninja la separó y le puso unos sellos en las manos.

-¡SUELTAME!-Le gritó.-Ella debe morir.

Shikamaru se acercó corriendo hasta Temari preocupado por el aspecto que tenía.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó muy nervioso.

-Estas vivo.-Dijo echándose a llorar.

Shikamaru la abrazo un poco asustado mientras sus compañeros entraban en la casa.

-Llamad a un médico.-Pidió uno.-Shikaku está inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza.

-No solo él.-Dijo Shikamaru al sentir algo liquido adherirse a su camisa. Se separó y vio los dos kunais clavados en el cuerpo de su novia.-¿Qué te han hecho?

Temari no respondió, estaba muy cansada y sentía el cerebro lento.

-¡Ey!-Le llamó Shikamaru.-No te desmayes.

Pero Temari no pudo hacer nada con la oscuridad porque ya era tarde cuando quiso darse cuenta.

* * *

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Yahiko desde su escritorio.

-Le encontré.-Contestó Konan.-Tarde más de lo esperado pero al fin le localice.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Está muy enfadado por el rastreo de Hikari, pero le presioné tanto como pude. Ahora solo queda esperar.

-Que venga pronto, le necesito a mi lado.

-¿A tu lado?¿qué vas a hacer?-Le preguntó recelosa.

-Le voy a ofrecer algo que no podrá rechazar.

-Yahiko, Sasuke está muy dolido por todo no creo que…

-Sé muy bien que cartas usar, no te preocupes que todo será decisión suya. Además quiero limpiar su imagen públicamente.

-Ojala todo te salga bien.-Le deseó.

-Ya verás cómo así sucede, la Internacional volverá a ser lo que era.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!**

 **Espero que este 2017 esté lleno de éxitos para todos :) y que el fict no tenga problemas de publicación, solo espero no tener más bloqueos . que aunque no lo parezca los he tenido estos últimos dos meses.**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo! *3***

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 11**

Mei corrió por el pasillo con cierto nerviosismo, casi se cae al suelo por culpa del suelo recién fregado.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Obito al ver la situación y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Vais a ir a Konoha?

-Sí, de hecho vengo de avisar al equipo medio.

-¿Sabes si Temari está bien?

-Emm, no me han dicho nada, solo que estaba siendo tratada en el hospital.

-Voy a informar a Shu de esto, a lo mejor vamos también para allá. El Kazekage está muy nervioso y le prometí que escoltaría a su hermana de vuelta a casa.

-Entiendo.

-¡Chicos!-Les llamó Shinta acercándose a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acaban de informar de un asesinato en una casa.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, creo que va el equipo de Kouki, solo quería comentároslo para que no os sorprendáis.

-Pero…

-No se sabe nada salvo que los vecinos están muy nerviosos.

-Pues nosotros tenemos que marcharnos a konoha.

-¿Vosotros también, Mei?

-Sí, la hermana del Kazekage está implicada.

-Vaya, parece que todas las malas noticias suceden a la vez.

* * *

Chizuru esperaba a que Kouki entrase en la casa pero se hace el remolón tomando nota de los testimonios, algo que podían hacer los rasos que estaban allí. Se acercó hasta él.

-Capitán.-Le llamó con educación.-Tenemos que comprobar si lo que dicen es verdad o no.

-Estoy un poco liado, ¿podrías hacerlo por mí?

-….Claro…

Resopló indignada y se marchó hasta la puerta, respiró hondo tratando de hacerse a la idea del espectáculo macabro que iba a encontrase, entró.

El recibidor parecía estar en orden, con miedo entró lentamente hasta que llegó al salón y ahí se encontró con el espectáculo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás impresionada.

-¿Está bien?-Le preguntó un Internacional que entró detrás de ella.

-No.

El Internacional entró en el salón por ella para inspeccionar la zona, Chizuru comenzó a temblar al ver un osito de peluche con sangre tirando al pie de las escaleras.

-Han sido los Absortion.-Informó el raso.-Pero no han usado su modus operandi habitual. Ya que los han degollado a todos.

No lo aguantó y salió porque sentía que no podía respirar, en cuanto le dio aire en la cara se dobló por la mitad para vomitar mientras se echaba a llorar, el raso la agarró asustado por lo pálida que se había quedado. Kouki al verlo se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-Le preguntó.-Estás dando un espectáculo Chizuru.

El raso le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Entra y comprueba…..lo que hay dentro…-Le contestó con esfuerzo.

Kouki entro y no tardó mucho en salir lívido como un papel, aquello era una monstruosidad.

* * *

Gaara llegó muy nerviosos a Konoha, no hablaba con nadie porque no quería que se le notase. En el hospital se encontraron con Ino que les frenó.

-¿Cómo está Temari?

-Está bien, su vida no ha corrido peligro en ningún momento.-Les aseguró en tono tranquilizador.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la última habitación a la derecha, Shikamaru está con ella.

-Gracias.

Entraron en la habitación en completo silencio, en el interior estaban Temari durmiendo y Shikamaru medio dormido agarrado a la mano de la kunoichi, Gaara suspiró aliviado al verla, Shikamaru despertó.

-Hola.-Les saludó.

-Hola.

-Temari está bien, solo está sedada, la han tenido que anestesiar para poder curarla. En cuanto se despierte es probable que le den el alta.-Les informó.-Podría haber sido peor.

-¿Peor?

-La mujer que nos amenazaba era aun Absortion.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-La Internacional ya viene hacia aquí para hacerse cargo de ella.

-Si hubiese pasado en Suna yo mismo me encargaría de ella. -Contestó en tono acerado el Kazekage.

-Si lo dejamos en manos de la Internacional es porque están recabando información para frenarles, no porque no sepamos qué hacer con ellos, además el señor feudal no lo quiere en la aldea.-Le explicó abstraído.

-Entiendo, ¿podré ver al Absortion?

-No creo que haya problema alguno.

-Tú estás bien, ¿no?-Preguntó Kankuro.

-Sí, no estaba en casa cuando paso, si no llega a ser por la alarma que se instaló de Absortion no sé qué habría pasado.-Les contestó muy nervioso.-Aunque al parecer usan colgantes especiales que les ocultan de los detectores.

-Eso es un problema.

-La Internacional ha sido informada de ello, todos deberíamos ir con cuidado.

Gaara se acercó hasta su hermana y le cogió de la otra mano.

-Estaba muy nerviosa por vosotros.-Le confesó.-Era difícil pedirle que se centrase en el trabajo, creo…que ha llorado mucho.

-El peligro termino, ya no tendrá que preocuparse por nada.

-Los Absortion no han desaparecido Nara.-Le corrigió Kankuro.

-Lo sé, pero el ataque directo terminó.

-Ojala que todo termine pronto.-Susurró Gaara.

* * *

-Yo te acompaño.

Sasuke se giró, Miyoshi estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-A quien buscan es a mí no a ti, además quien te agre…

-Ese hijo de puta las pagará pero no me da miedo, quiero ayudarte.

-No hace falta.

-Iré contigo.

-A cabezona no te gana nadie, tu verás.

-Sabía que acabarías cediendo.-Le contestó con sorna.-¿Vas a llevarte muchas cosas?

-Pues no, tampoco tengo mucho aquí.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-Lo que más valor tiene es mi espada y viendo que la han localizado me la llevaré.

-Hace mucho que no la usas, ¿cuand…

-Hace dos años, tiene que estar muy enfadada conmigo.-Contestó con cierto humor negro.

-¿Puedes hablar con ella?

-Claro.

-¿Lo has intentado aho…

-No, sé que me echara la bronca, aun no estoy preparado.

-Deberías disculparte.

-Si no me alertó de que la estaban rastreando dudo que ahora sea el mejor momento para hablar.

-Se supone que eres el mejor espadachín de Central, este tipo de cosas…

-Y las sé, pero la situación…

-Deja de poner excusas anda, metiste la pata y ahora tienes que arreglarlo. Si Raiga viera tu espada fliparía, tengo entendido que…

-Estás muy pesada tú con el tema de mi espada.

-Nunca la he visto y tengo curiosidad.-Le contestó con un poco de vergüenza.-¿Cuánta gente ha visto tu espada?

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-Pero, ¿es verdad que tienes dos espadas y que…

-No voy a contestarte a esas preguntas.

-¿Porqué?

Sasuke la miró elocuentemente, no pensaba contarle a nadie su sistema de lucha por el momento.

-Bueno me alegra saber que estoy contigo y tu espada para protegerme.

-Aunque no tuviese espada sabes que te protegería igual, para algo somos amigos, ¿no?

-¿Me perdonas por no decirte lo del periódico?

-Sigo molesto.

-Los siento mucho.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada más que esperar que no haya pasado nada grave.

-Esa chica, ¿fue…

-Si.

-Vaya, la culpa de vuestra ruptura fueron los medios, ¿no?

-No quiero hablar del tema.

-Las rupturas son lo peor, yo tardé mucho en dejar de querer a Kouki.

-Ya, bueno no quiero hablar del tema.

-Vale, lo siento no quería incomodarte.

Miyoshi acabó marchándose, ya que no quería incomodar más a Sasuke.

* * *

Yahiko procesaba toda la información en un silencio tenso, Kouki había acudido a él ya que lo sucedido era algo bastante grave.

-Aumentaré la seguridad en Central.-Dijo el capitán general.

-Puede haber sido alguien que fantasease con ser Absortion.-Dijo Chizuru.-La forma en la que fueron asesinados no es del estilo de los Absortion.

-No quiero pensar en esa opción, porque si es así….

-Los rasos están recabando evidencias para localizarlos. Aunque esa familia había denunciado a dos personas por acoso y agresión a su hija no hace mucho, de hecho esas dos personas fueron puestas en libertad.

-¿Quiénes son?-Preguntó.-Buscadles y tomadles declaración inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo capitán.

Chizuru salía por la puerta pero frenó al ver que Kouki no se movía y miraba fijamente a Yahiko.

-¿Pasa algo Nozara?

-Y si fue el padre que en un arranque de cel…

-Él también fue degollado Nozara.-le cortó Yahiko.

-No entiendo porque esas dos personas han de ser sospechosas, solo porque…

-Tengo la sensación de que les estás encubriendo, ¿por qué?

Chizuru cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta él preocupada.

-No, claro que no les estoy encubriendo.-Se apresuró a aclarar.-Les buscaremos y les tomaremos declaración.

Yahiko le miró con el ceño fruncido, las dudas no le gustaban nada.

-Podéis retiraros.

Ambos Internacionales se marcharon en completo silencio aunque Chizuru empezaba a temer más a su superior que antes.

* * *

Tanaka entró a su despacho y se encontró con Orochimaru sentado en su escritorio.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte en una gran temporada.-Dijo Tanaka.

-Me he quedado sin laboratorio por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa?-Preguntó escéptico.-Ni que yo les hubiese dicho dónde estaba, es más el mayor perjudicado soy yo.

-¿Tu?

-Sí, los Absortion dejaran de crecer.

-Y todos mis estudios se han ido a la mierda.-le dijo en tono muy acerado.-He venido en busca de una solución.

-¿Solo por eso has venido hasta aquí poniendo en peligro nuestra empresa?

-¿Qué empresa? Si ya no hay nada.-Contestó escéptico.-Me hiciste cambiar el laboratorio.

Tanaka se acercó a un armario y sacó de él un frasco con un líquido azulado.

-Vuelve a tu laboratorio anterior, aumenta el número de los Absortion yo te pagaré los estudios que perdiste.

Orochimaru le miró con el ceño fruncido pero le cogió el frasco y aceptó el ofrecimiento que Tanaka.

-Espero que los Absortion aumente en breve, nuestros planes han de cumplirse.

* * *

-¿Cómo es posible que vuestros sistemas no hayan saltado con ella?-Preguntó Gaara.-¿O es cierto lo del colgante?

-No sé de qué me está hablando Kazekage.-Le contestó un recién llegado Kaito.

-La persona que atacó a mi hermana era un Absortion y no saltó la alarma hasta que se quitó el colgante.

-Eso creemos.-Contestó Minato.

-Kazekage.-Le llamó Shu.-Tiene que tranquilizarse porque así no iremos a ningún lado.

-Me llevaré al Absortion y el colgante para analizarlo.-Se comprometió Kaito.

Minato les dejó pasar para que todos vieran a la detenida, Kankuro al verla frenó a causa de la sorpresa, Gaara le miró preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es la mujer de Seichi.

-¿Qué?

Gaara le miró con el ceño fruncido, la mujer le sonrió con chulería.

-Cuando murió Keichi vino pero la despache porque no hacía más que insultar y acusar a Temari de su muerte.

-Ella le mató.

-Se suicidó.-Le corrigió el Kazekage.

-¡Ella le llevó a ello!-Gritó forcejeando con los grilletes especiales.-Nadie le quería para trabajar, no teníamos casi para comer y se quitó la vida.

-¿Sabes por qué fue despedido?-Le preguntó Kankuro.

-Porque os sobraba.

-No, porque acosó a Temari.

-Eso es mentira, él no era así. Solo me quería a mí.

-¿Dónde está tu hijo?-Preguntó Gaara preocupado.

-Es mi hijo y nadie me lo va a quitar.

-Estas detenida, deberías decir donde está.-Le informó Kaito.-Por si lo has dejado solo.

-Me niego.

-Se lo sacaremos. De momento nos la llevaremos.-Dijo Shu pensativo.

-De acuerdo.-Aceptó el Kazekage.

Kaito entró en la celda y la atrapó en un rollo que se guardó en el cinturón.

-¿Podría examinar ese colgante?-Preguntó preocupado por el Portavoz de Konoha.

-Claro, acompáñame.-Le indicó el Hokage.

* * *

Kou chocó con Chizuru con violencia en la entrada de las oficinas.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó la Segunda de la Roca.

-Chizuru no vayas tan atolondrada.-Le regañó Kou.-¿Estás bien?

-No.-Le contestó mientras se incorporaba con rapidez.-Hay dos asesinos fuera de Central y creo que van al encuentro de los Absortion. Chizuru no esperó la respuesta de Kou y subió corriendo hasta el despacho de Yahiko, Nagato la miró con preocupación al verla tan apurada.

-Necesito hablar con el capitán, es urgente.

-Pasa, pasa.

Entró sin llamar llevándose una mirada asesina de su capitán que estaba en compañía de Konan.

-Siento la interrupción.-Se disculpó apresuradamente.-Pero es grave.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los dos sospechoso han desaparecido…

-Informa al jefe de rasos para que les busquen por todo Central e informa a tu superior de que avise a la aldea de la Roca para que esté alerta, Konan recaba información sobre los dos últimos procesados por acoso y difunde las imágenes a los medios para que todos sepan como son.

-De acuerdo.-Dijeron las dos a la vez.

Acto seguido se marcharon corriendo de allí.

* * *

Sakura freno al ver a Naruto parado frente a una joyería.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?

Naruto dio un salto del susto que le dio, Sakura alucinó con la reacción de su compañero.

-Que susto me has dado Sakura.

-Anda, dime, ¿qué haces mirando el escaparate de una joyería?

-Es que…quiero…

-¿Qué?¿qué?

-Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Hinata.-Dijo a toda prisa.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por la confesión, Naruto la miro con preocupación al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Sakura, ¿estás…

-¡SI!-Exclamó lanzándose sobre él para abrazarla.-Que alegría, felicidades.

-Gra-gracias.-Contestó rojo como un tomate.

-¿Tienes idea de qué comprar?-Le preguntó curiosa.

-Pues…la verdad es que no, solo estaba mirando.

-Si necesitas consejos sobre este tema puedes consultarme.

-Vale gracias.-Contestó un poco avergonzado.

-No te pongas tan nervioso, estoy seguro de que te dirá que sí.

-Eso espero, ¿cómo está tu madre?

-Mejor, ya dentro de poco le dan el alta.-Le contestó ilusionada.

-Eso es…

-¡Traidora!-le grito un chaval que pasaba por su lado, les miraba como si quisiese matarles con la mirada.-Eres una asesina.

-Pero será…

Sakura agarró a Naruto para evitar que hiciese ninguna tontería.

-No merece la pena.-Le susurró cuando se alejó lo suficiente para que no les escuchase.

-Pero esto no puede seguir así.

-Decirles la verdad no sirve para nada porque no se lo van a creer.

-¿Vas a aguantar todo esto?

-Tendré que hacerlo si quiero vivir en Konoha.

Naruto miró a su amiga con preocupación ya que veía lo que se le venía encime. Lo que peor llevaba era que la insultaban y agredían por algo que ella no estaba haciendo.

* * *

Sasuke respiró hondo. Las puertas de Central se mostraban ante él, Miyoshi le había dejado espacio durante todo el camino, se acercó hasta él.

-Entremos.-Le dijo decidida.

Ambos avanzaban con paso normal, ninguno de los dos quería que se fijasen en ellos, deseaban pasar inadvertidos hasta llega a las oficinas centrales. A mitad de camino algo les alertó de que no todo iba tan bien como esperaban.

-" _Sasuke-sama, percibo cierto peligro a su alrededor"-_ Le informó su espíritu protector.

-" _Yo también lo percibo"-_ Le respondió Sasuke de vuelta.

-¡Alto ahí!-Les gritó un Internacional.

-¿Por qué nos paran?-Le preguntó Miyoshi preocupada.

-No lo sé.

De pronto alguien detrás les tiró al suelo y los esposo a toda pastilla.

-¿Os creíais que ibais a acampar a vuestras anchas?-Les preguntó.

-No sabemos de qué habláis.-Contestó Miyoshi mientras la levantaban

-Andando para prisión.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, sé que me ha salido un poco corto pero el momento en el que escribí ese capítulo no estaba muy inspirada y tenía ciertos problemas personales que me bloquearon como tal.**

 **Quiero aclarar una cosa, es un error mio, pero en el fict he pasado a llamar a dos personajes como Suwa, si no os habéis dado cuenta os la daréis ahora xD, para aclararos un poco Suwa es el maesrto de espada de Sasuke en Central, mientras que el otro que aparece no se llama Suwa sino Raiga que es quien le está ayudando a entrenar ahora. Pido disuclpas por el error (me di cuenta hace poco y pretendo corregirlo en cuanto los trabajos me lo permitan u.u')**

 **Nada mas que decir salvo que hayais disfrutado del capitulo y de la semana, un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Para Inia.**

 **Feliz año guapa ^^, lo de Temari es un lio que no veas, nadie le aseguro que iba a estar tranquila tras la marcha de Seichi.**

 **Yo espero que Sasuke ponga las cosas claras pero el Yahiko de antes no es el de ahora, pero si que le tiene que dejar claro que rastrearle es lo peor que podría haberle hecho ¬¬ y si, haber si saca ese carácter tan suyo (espero saber poder hacerlo T.T) y si, algún dia tendrá que hablar con Sakura XD.**

 **Los culpables por la agresión de Mebuki lo pagaran algún día, no pueden acampar a sus anchas asi como asi. Ya va siendo hora de que los que están tranquilos haciendo fechorías vayan pagando, que ya han pasado muchos años creo yo.**

 **Espero que la espera no haya sido dura .**

 **Un abrazote**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo! *3***

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo-12.**

Capitán.-Le llamó Nagato mientras entraban.-Los rasos acaban de detener a dos Absortion, la alarma sonó y el analizador los localizó.

-De acuerdo, voy a verlos.

Yahiko se fue rápidamente a las celdas de aislamiento, por el camino pudo ver que en las oficinas todos estaban un poco alterados, al parecer la noticia había llegado antes al resto que a él. En cuanto le vieron en la entrada de la prisión le abrieron inmediatamente.

-Hola capitán.-Le saludó el encargado al verle.-Sígame. Son un hombre y una mujer, no han puesto resistencia cuando les detuvieron de hecho se dejaron guiar hasta las celdas pero parecía que conocían el lugar.

-Eso suena muy raro.-Le contestó mientras terminaban de bajar las escaleras y avanzaban por el largo pasillo en un silencio tenso.

Frenaron ante las dos celdas.

-Son ellos dos.-Le indicó.

-Menudo recibimiento nos habéis dado.

-Esa voz me suena…-Dijo Yahiko sorprendido.

-Claro que te tiene que sonar.-Contestó la mujer que estaba en las sombras.

-Miyoshi, ¿eres tú?-Le preguntó un poco sorprendido.

-¿Tu qué crees?

Yahiko miró la otra celda y observo al hombre con muchísima atención.

-¿ Sasuke, eres tú?

-Vaya al fin te acuerdas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí encerrados?

-Pregúntaselo a tu equipo.-Le espetó Miyoshi.

Yahiko miró al encargado sorprendido y este le devolvió la mirada tan sorprendido como él.

-Fueron identificados como Absortion.-Se excusó.

-La culpa seguro que fue mía.-Susurró Sasuke.-Pero no somos Absortion.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Han cambiado muchas cosas, capitán general.

-No entiendo.

-Suéltanos y hablemos tranquilamente.-Le propuso Sasuke.

Yahiko dudó y Miyoshi chasqueó la lengua indignada.

-Hemos venido porque tú lo querías.-Le espetó Miyoshi.

-Es normal que actúes así pero no puedo negar que tengo los mismos patrones que los Absortion porque han salido de mi chackra.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos, la….persona que me…extrajo chackra….cuando era pequeño se encargó de…crearlos mientras…yo luchaba por no morir…Ahora que estoy completamente curado….he descubierto mi naturaleza. Créeme no ha sido nada agradable.

-Es por eso que ha saltado la alarma y os han identificado como enemigos…Aunque no entiendo porque ha Miyoshi la ha identificado como Absortion.

-Será la cercanía en la que estábamos.-Elucubró Miyoshi.

-Libéralos.-Pidió Yahiko.

-¿Seguro, capitán? ¿y si no son quienes dicen ser?

-Yo me hago responsable.

El encargado se marchó dejando tras de sí a un capitán que miraba a un Sasuke entre las sombras con resolución.

* * *

Temari, al fin dada de alta, no había pasado 24 horas casi desde que ingresó, se mantenía levemente callada. Estaba en el salón de la casa de los Nara donde Shikamaru y su padre esperaban a Yoshino en silencio.

-Ya estoy.-Contestó mientras entraba cargada con una bandeja.-Toma, Temari-san.

La kunoichi de Suna le cogió la taza de té humeante, realmente no tenía cuerpo ni para un té.

-Gracias.-Le contestó con cortesía.

-¿Es verdad que te vas?-Le preguntó Yoshino.-Te acaban de dar el alta y…

-Sí, mi hermano me necesita al parecer…quería…pediros disculpas por todo el daño…

-Que yo recuerde quien me agredió fue otra persona.-Le cortó Shikamaru muy serio.-Carece de sentido que te disculpes.

-Pero pude…evitar esto.

-Cortar conmigo no lo iba a evitar.-Le contradijo Shikaku.-Esto no iba a pasar si o si y lo sabes, esa mujer quería vengar a su marido muerto que encima quería propasarse contigo.

-Tú solo fuiste una víctima.-Le dijo Yoshino mientras le palmeaba la espalda.-Me sorprendió ver la fuerza de voluntad que demostraste ante esa mujer por saber dónde estaba Shikamaru, eres más fuerte de lo que los demás piensan.

-Para nosotros eres una Nara mas.-Confirmó Shikaku.-Así que tus disculpas no sirven para nada dentro de la familia, aunque me alegro de que llegaras a casa aquel día porque no sabía lo que nos iba a pasar.

El silencio se impuso de nuevo, Temari se centró en calentarse las manos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Debe ser mi hermano.-Dijo Temari nerviosa.

Yoshino se levantó y se fue a abrir la puerta, Temari se levantó con rapidez haciéndose daño en las heridas, que aún no se habían cicatrizado, Shikamaru al ver el gesto de su novia se levantó.

-Hola.-Saludó Gaara al entrar en el salón.-Nos vamos ya Temari.

-Eh, de acuerdo.

-Os acompaño.-Dijo Shikamaru mientras le cogía la mano a Temari le miró con sorpresa Shikamaru le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le apretó el agarre.

* * *

Chie y Meiko se encontraron de camino a la sala de reuniones.

-¿Sabes de qué quiere hablar Yahiko?-Preguntó Meiko

-La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Ni si quiera estamos todos.

-Debe de ser algo importante.

Kouki las alcanzó y sobrepasó sin saludar ni decirles nada pero entraron a la vez. En el interior estaban Yahiko, Nagato y dos personas más. Chie se quedó mirándoles porque les sonaba la cara demasiado.

-¿A qué viene esta reunión?-Preguntó Kouki cuando estuvieron sentados.

-Os he reunido para hacer oficial la petición de Sasuke Kot…

-Uchiha.-Le corrigió Sasuke.-Me llamó Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué…

-Vaya, no sabía que te habías cambiado de apellido.

-He decidido recuperar mi apellido.

-¿Eres Sasuke?-Preguntó Meiko sorprendida.-No pensé que fueses a venir.

-Mi espada está controlada por vosotros, solo he venido en busca de explicaciones y nos habéis metido en una reunión.

-¿Quién es tu compañera?

-Sé que tengo la cara un poco desfigurada pero nunca imagine que tanto.-Contestó Miyoshi.

Kouki abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz, Chie se tapó la boca con las manos de la impresión.

-¿Miyoshi?-Preguntó Meiko.

-La misma.

-¿Por qué…

-No lo recuerdo.-Le cortó la pregunta.-Pero si no llega a ser por Sasuke ahora mismo no estaría hablándote.

-Chizuru se va a alegrar mucho.-Le dijo Chie.-Te estuvo buscando.

-¿No vas a decir nada, Kouki?-Le preguntó Meiko en tono acerado.-Era tu segunda cuando desapareció.

-M-me alegro de v-verte.

-¿Y cuál es la proposición?-Preguntó incomodo Sasuke.

-Quiero que vuelvas.

-No.

-No sería como Internacional, sino como algo más importante.-Explicó con paciencia.-Eres una imagen muy importante y querida en la Internacional y en Central. Tu salida supuso sublevaciones durante seis meses y la discriminación duro dos años y…

-Lo que quieres es colocarme en la Internacional para calmar las aguas.

-No, quiero hacer lo que hubiese hecho si no hubiese estado controlado.

El silencio se impuso, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad.-Prosiguió muy serio.-Sé que la forma de localizarte no fue la adecuada y te pido disculpas por ello y por el trato que te di antes de que te marcharas y por ello quiero recompensarte nombrándote segundo capitán general.

Los Portavoces miraron a Yahiko con sorpresa. El ofrecimiento era bastante importante.

-La figura del Segundo capitán desapareció hace años.-Dijo Sasuke.-Además ese cargo tiene que…

-Alguien muy bien formado y que cuente con la entera confianza del primer capitán.-Terminó Yahiko.-Me sé todo eso y es por ello que te estoy ofreciendo el puesto. Eres suficientemente capaz de ostentar el puesto.

-¿Estás seguro de esa decisión?-Preguntó Kouki.-Porque a mí me parece una pésima decisión.

-A ti todas las decisiones que tomo te parecen pésimas.-Le dijo en tono cortante Yahiko.-Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

-Estaría bien que aceptases.-Opinó Chie.-Creo que todos los Portavoces Salvo Nozara estamos de acuerdo, aunque Shu y Kaito no están.

-Corroboro lo que ha dicho Chie.-Dijo Meiko con pesar, ya que no le gustaba la encerrona en la que le estaban metiendo.

-Te doy una semana para que me des una respuesta.-Le dijo Yahiko esperanzado.-No quiero que me des una respuesta.-Le dijo Yahiko esperanzado.-No quiero que me des una respuesta inmediata ya que de tu decisión depende el bien de mucha gente.

Sasuke hizo un rictus de dolor al escuchar aquello ya que no le gustaba que le dijesen aquello porque acabaría cediendo.

-De acuerdo.-Aceptó el ofrecimiento.

La reunión se dio por terminada, todos salieron en silencio hasta que Kouki estalló.

-No pienso ser leal a Sasuke. Es un cachondeo todo esto, se tiró dos años sin aparecer y le ofrecen un puesto muy importante.

-Tú verás pero será peor para ti.-Le espetó Meiko.

-Sino siempre podrás irte con viento fresco.-Le amenazó Yahiko que acababa de salir seguido de Sasuke.

-Vaya con el favoritismo, pensaba que un capitán..

-Los Internacionales no deben tener esa actitud por nada del mundo, somos los encargados de mantener la unidad con los aliados, ¿te queda claro?

-Me sé las normas.

-Pues no lo parece.-Le espetó.-Actúa con madurez.

Kouki se marchó ofuscado dejando a los demás cansados de su actitud.

-Sigue igual de gilipollas por lo que veo.-Susurró Miyoshi.

-De eso te puede hablar Chizuru.-Le contestó Meiko.-Me alegro de volver a veros.

Meiko se despidió y se marchó, Chie hizo lo mismo. Yahiko les miró con curiosidad.

-¿Vais a quedaros aquí hasta que toméis la decisión?

-No lo sé, no creo.-Contestó Sasuke sin dejar de mirar el sitio por el que se habían ido los Portavoces.-Te agradecería que no hablases en plural como si fuésemos uno a Miyoshi no le has ofrecido absolutamente nada.

Sasuke se marchó y Miyoshi se quedó sorprendida por la actitud de su compañero.

\- Sin el aquí yo no pinto nada. Central me dejó claro que estaba sola el ultimo día que estuve aquí y se ha demostrado hoy que no tengo ningún valor aquí.

Miyoshi se marchó también sin esperar respuesta de Yahiko, el cual se quedó sorprendido por la revelación de Miyoshi, era cierto que la "maltrataron" profesionalmente hablando y que se la hundió hasta degradarla a raso y tras su desaparición a nadie le importó salvo a su amiga Chizuru que lucho por conseguir equipos que fueran a buscarla sin éxito.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Nagato.

-Sí, quiero que me busques el caso de Miyoshi Tabata.

-Pero ese caso está archivado.

-Me da igual, solo quiero leerlo.-Le contestó mientras volvía a su despacho.

* * *

Kaito observaba con cansancio el colgante que tenían de la Absortion, estaban tanto su equipo como el de Shu en la base de Konoha analizando la aldea en busca de alguna fuga del sistema básico.

-¿Algo en claro?-Le preguntó Shu entrando en la sala de análisis.

-No, el análisis Alpha no encuentra amenazas potentes en Konoha.-Le contestó con cansancio.

-¿Queda mucho para que termine el análisis?

-No, no queda nada pero estoy desenado volver a Central para que analicen este dichoso colgante.

-¿Tu no puede…

-No, mi formación no es suficiente.-Dijo con rabia.

-Chicos.-Les llamó Mei mientras entraba.-¿Os habéis enterado de lo que ha pasado en la Internacional?

-No, estoy ocupado.-Le contestó Kaito.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Al parecer Sasuke se ha pasado por Central y Yahiko le ha ofrecido el puesto de Segundo capitán.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pero ese puesto…

-Yahiko quiere restablecer el sistema de doble capitán.

-¿Qué ha dicho Sasuke?-Preguntó Kaito preocupado.

-No ha respondido aun, Yahiko le va a dar una semana para que tome la decisión aunque según me han comentado no parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar el ofrecimiento.

-Algo normal.-Opinó.

-Viene a Central cuando no estoy.-Susurró Kaito desanimado para sí.

-No te desanimes Kaito.-Le dijo Shu poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.-Sasuke ha ido a Central por lo de Hikari.

-Ya pero me habría gustado verle.

-Yo creo que al final le verás, le ha dado una semana, supongo que estaremos por Central para cuando vaya a dar una respuesta.

* * *

Naruto estaba muy nervioso frente a la casa de los Hyuga donde Hinata estaba pasando unos días para cuidar a su madre, había salido muy decidido de casa pero se había agobiado de pronto. Hanabi abrió la puerta y se encontraron.

-Uy, hola Naruto.

-H-hola.

-Hinata está en casa.-Le informó mientras se acomodaba mejor los zapatos.-¡Nee-san! Naruto está aquí.

Naruto sintió que algo se le movía en el estómago y eran como mariposas muy violentas, Hanabi se marchó cuando Hinata se asomó.

-Hola Naruto-kun, no esperaba que vinieras a cas…

Naruto la beso, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, Hinata se sorprendió pero le contestó al beso.

-Quiero decirte algo…pero no sé cómo hacerlo

-Hazlo por el principio.-Le contestó un poco preocupada.-¿Es algo grave?

-¡No!-Se apresuró a contestarle.-Aunque creo que me va a dar algo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó muy alterada agarrándole la cara como si así descubriera lo que le pasaba a su novio.

-Eh…qui….quieres…uff, que difícil.

-Suéltalo ya.-Le dijo en tono demandante.-Me estas preocupando.

-¿Te…te…

-¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera?-Preguntó Hiashi.-Está entrando frio a…Naruto, ¿estás bien? Estás muy rojo.

-No sé qué le pasa.

Naruto se alejó un poco de Hinata para poder centrarse, le estaba costando demasiado y la presencia de su suegro empeoraba las cosas, les dio la espalda y contó hasta diez. Se dio la vuelta tras suspirar, se acercó a su novia con decisión, sacó la cajita y se lo extendió. Hinata le miro con sorpresa mientras su padre le miraba ceñudo.

-No…estoy hecho para este tipo de…situaciones, pero…¿te…quieres casar…conmigo?

-Claro que si.-le contestó Hinata sonriéndole.

-Sois muy jóvenes todavía para casaros.-Opinó Hiashi.

-¿A qué edad te casaste tu, papa?-Le preguntó su hija.

-Eran otr…

-Ya le he dicho que si así que te aguantas.

Hinata se lanzó sobre su novio para besarle ignorando por completo a su padre. La relación entre padre e hija seguía fría, y es que Hinata no confiaba en que su padre háyase cambiado de actitud algo que a Naruto le incomodaba un poco pero ya se hacía a la idea de aquello y lo único que se le ocurría era tener paciencia para que todo se arreglase con tiempo.

* * *

Sakura y Mebuki salieron de la comisaria un poco tensas ya que desde que entraron todos les miraban de mala manera como si fuesen criminales. La situación indignaba a Sakura pero se mantuvo callada para no liarla mas ya que iba en compañía de su madre y no quería que la agredieran de nuevo.

-Vaya, vaya, no os esperaba ver por aquí.-Dijo la inconfundible voz de Tanaka.

Mebuki miró a su hija con preocupación, Sakura frunció los labios y le encaró.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No hace falta ser tan hostil, he venido en son de paz.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que déjanos en paz.

-He venido por tu madre…..

-Que falso eres.-le espetó muy enfadad.-Si fuiste tú quien entro en casa y le agredió junto a tu esclavo mental.

-¿Esclavo mental?

-Como todos en el clan.

-No te atrev….

-No te atrevas tu a volver a entrar en mi casa.

-¿O qué?-Le preguntó desafiante.-Eres una kunoichi médico y tienes un código ético…

-Como usted, pero se me pueden olvidar y como se me olviden prepárate.

-¡Oh! Vaya señorita Haruno al fin la veo de verdad.

Sakura le ignoró y arrastró a su madre lejos de Tanaka el cual sonreía de forma chulesca algo que le incomodó a la kunoichi porque sabía que Tanaka volvería a molestarla tanto a ella como a su familia. La gente al pasar las miraban por lo que aceleraron aún más el paso hasta que salieron del barrio donde se sintieron más seguras.

* * *

Kaito volvía de las oficinas de los Hokages cuando se cruzó con Sakura la cual iba acompañada de una mujer que por su parecido debía de ser su madre.

-Hola.-la saludó con cordialidad cuando estuvieron a un palmo de distancia

-Hola, ¿cómo tu por aquí?-Le contestó.

-De visita al Hokage para poder marcharme a casa.

-Me alegro.

-¿Cómo estáis tú y tu familia?

-Pues ahora mejor que antes.-Le contestó Sakura mientras miraba a su madre.-¿Verdad, mama?

Mebuki le dijo que si con la cabeza, Kaito se apresuró a presentarse.

-Soy Kaito Yamahisa.

-Mebuki Haruno.-Le contestó mientras le estrechaba.

-Siento mucho lo que le pasó.

-Y dale con las disculpas de quien no tiene la culpa.-Dijo Mebuki desanimada.-Además tú no eres ni de la aldea ni Uchiha.

-Ya pero lo hago en nombre de…

-Él tampoco tiene la culpa.

-Creo que dentro de poco vuestro calvario terminara.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le preguntó Sakura.

-Sasuke ha acudido a Central, por lo que supongo que la prensa no tardara en hacerse eco.-Le explicó.-Además quien fue a buscarle es probable que hablase de tu situación para hacerle volver.

-Eso es muy ruin.-Opinó Sakura.

-Lo sé. Pero el capitán le necesita y por ello la búsqueda.

-¿Tan mal estáis?

-No exactamente pero Sasuke es una buena baza contra los Absortion.

Sakura le miró confusa al igual que su madre.

-Son asuntos internos, el lado positivo es que así saben dónde está y os dejaran en paz.

-Eso no me preocupa, lo importante es que Sasuke no haga las cosas sugestionado. Veo que Central últimamente funciona así.

-Sí, para mi desgracia así es.-Le dijo.-Pero independientemente de eso la Internacional vuelve a ser la que era poco a poco.

-Entonces me alegro.

-Bueno, os dejo que el equipo me está esperando para partir a Central. Cuidaros.

-Igualmente.-Le dijo agradecida Mebuki.

-Hasta luego.-Se despidió mientras se alejaba de ellas.

-Adiós.-Le respondió Sakura con cierta alegría por saber algo de Sasuke.

* * *

 **Para Inia.**

 **Yo le tengo mania a Kouki desde que empezó el fict XD da mucho por saco, e merece que le den su merecido** **(** **ง** **︡** **'-'** **︠** **)** **ง** **Kaito en cambio en lo contrario, es como que los dos eran iguales y cada uno tomo un camino diferente (me acabo de dar cuenta XD) espero que la forma que tenga Sasuke de repartir orden te guste.**

 **Un abrazo y feliz semana** **(** **っ** **)** **っ**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo-13.**

Cho cambiaba los canales con aburrimiento, no tenía nada que hacer, se estaba quedando sin el dinero de la exclusiva cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Hola.-Saludo un poco descolocada.

El hombre al otro lado le sonaba de algo pero no sabía muy bien de qué.

-¿Quién eres?

-Este es el nuevo aspecto de Sasuke.-Le informó Kouki mientras se apartaba para poder entrar en la casa.

-¿Cómo?

-Sasuke vino ayer a Central para hablar con Yahiko y el imbécil le ha ofrecido un puesto importante.

-¿Sasuke va a volver?

-Espero que no.

-¿Cómo que esperas que no?

-Es un inútil, si vuelve la Internacional empeorará.

-Menuda estupidez.-Le contesto mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá.-Aunque su nuevo aspecto si es el que llevas tú le da un aire más maduro. Es muy interesante

-Si parece un abuelo.

-Tiene un aspecto más maduro, de viejo nada.

Cho sonrió, se levantó, se acercó y beso a Kouki. Llevaban sin sexo muchísimo tiempo. Kouki le devolvió el beso, necesitaba desahogarse ahora más que nunca, saber que Miyoshi estaba viva le agobiaba. Por la reacción de esta no debía de recordar nada de la agresión o eso esperaba.

-¿Y si salimos con este nuevo aspecto?-Le preguntó Cho en tono picante.

-No he venido a salir contigo.-Le espetó.-Hoy solo he venido por asuntos físicos.

-Entonces lárgate, estoy cansada de ser tu putita.

-¿Ahora te molesta?-Le preguntó sorprendido.-Siempre hemos tenido este tipo de relación. Es más el más utilizado he sido yo.

-Márchate.-Le dijo dándole la espalda.

Kouki se marchó dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

* * *

Chizuru se estaba cambiando cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, era bastante tarde para visitas, se colocó de nuevo el chaleco del uniforme por si era alguien non grato y se fue a ver quién era.

-Hola.-Saludo a la desconocida.

-Hola Chizu.-Le contestó Miyoshi con una sonrisa.

Chizuru la miro con el ceño fruncido, la voz le sonaba bastante.

-Sé que estoy un poco cambiada pero no sabía que tanto para que no me reconocieses.

-¿M-Miyoshi?

-Al fin.-Contestó Miyoshi.

Chizuru la miro con sorpresa al principio pero luego la abrazó con fuerza.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Le dijo emocionada.-Te he estado buscando estos dos años y ahora apareces ante mí.

-Ya ves.-Le contestó mientras se separaban y entraban en la casa.-Cuando vine me dijeron lo que habías estado haciendo.

-¿Por qué apareces ahora?

-Vine acompañando a Sasuke sino no hubiese venido.

-¿Cómo?

-Veo que Kouki no te ha contado nada.

-Ya no me cuenta el contenido de las reuniones, espero que tu vuelta signifique que vuelves a tu puesto como segu…

-No, no me han ofrecido nada y si lo hicieran rechazaría volver a trabajar junto a Kouki.

-Pues estoy desenado dejar el puesto.-Le contestó mientras entraba en la cocina y sacaba un par de tazas.-Cuando desapareciste básicamente Kouki me exigió que volviera.

-Espero que cuando volviste estuvieses recuperada.

-No del todo, ¿por qué te fuiste?

-No me fui.-Le contestó muy seria sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.-Alguien me dio una paliza y me tiro al rio para que desapareciera. Por…eso tengo la casa así.

-No sabes quien fue, ¿verdad?

-No…si…si no llega a ser por Sasuke….me habría ahogado y…habría muerto.

-Pero, ¿por qué habría alguien de agredirte a ti?

-No entiendo quién podría agredirme así y porque. No recuerdo nada.

-Encontraremos a esa persona y pagará por ello.-Le dijo mientras dejaba el té.

-Tú, ¿cómo estás?-Le preguntó Miyoshi para cambiar de tema.-Te veo diferente.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que desapareciste.-Le contestó poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

-Soy toda oídos, tengo toda la noche, nadie me espera en casa, avisé de que era probable que no llegaría a casa.

Miyoshi se repantingó en la silla para ponerse más cómoda ya que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido de estos últimos dos años. Chizuru sonrió y se sentó junto a su amiga mientras servía el té.

* * *

Ayumi esperaba en un banco un poco nerviosa, su jefe le había llama do a última hora del día para encontrarse con ella por la noche.

-Disculpa que te haya concertado un encuentro tan tarde.-Se disculpó Kazuki acercándose hasta ella.

Ayumi se levantó rápidamente y le estrecho la mano que le extendía con nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa cálida.

-Bien.

-No he querido una reunión en ningún local o despacho porque en Konoha tengo entendido que las paredes tienen oídos.

-Si, por desgracia sí.

Se sentaron en el banco mientras Kazuki miraba buscando alguien que les pudiese escuchar.

-¿Conoces a Baru Uchiha?

-Si.-Le contestó extrañada.

-Pues se ha puesto en contacto conmigo y…me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Qué piensa…

-Pienso colaborar como me han dicho que estás haciendo tú.

-Sí.

-Me he encontrado con él de camino y me ha dado esto.

Kazuki le extendió un paquete que le recogió y se lo guardó corriendo en el interior de su chaqueta.

-Me ha dicho que sabrás a quien dárselo.

-¿Sabes qué es?

-Unas cámaras o algo así.

-¿Para qué querrá unas cámaras?

-No sé, supongo que para grabar algo.

-Pero, ¿el qué?-Susurró para si Ayumi.-¿Algo más?

-Sí, toma.-Le contestó mientras le extendía un teléfono.-Con este teléfono estarás en contacto con Baru de forma más segura. Él te dirá a donde debes dejarlo.

-No vale…

-Visto que la información es peligrosa y puede cambiar el rumbo de Konoha es mejor actuar de forma precavida. Estoy tan preocupado como tú por esto.

Ayumi se sintió un poco agobiada por todo aquello, cada vez había más gente implicada en aquello y no le gustaba nada. Se despidió de su jefe con un cálido abrazo y se marchó a casa.

* * *

Konan veía con interés las noticias que estaban dando en la televisión de la cafetería. No era la única ya que al fin se hablaba de Sasuke en un medio serio.

-Ni 24 horas han pasado y ya se han hecho eco de su presencia en Central.-Comentó Nagato sentándose frente a ella con una taza humeante.-Yahiko se va a enfadar bastante.

-Debería saber que eso iba a pasar, pero no me ha dicho nada esta mañana.

-Sabes que de temas de trabajo no suele hablarlos fuera del horario.

-Malditas manías suyas.-Soltó exasperada.-Lo mejor es que ahora la gente me hará preguntas y, aparte de que no quiero decir nada no se absolutamente nada de lo que se habló en la reunión. Yahiko no me ha dicho nada a pesar de haberle buscado y encontrado.

-Quiere que sea el segundo capitán general.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-¿Quiere instaurar el sistema clásico?

-Al parecer sí. Aunque no me parece mala idea.-Le dijo Nagato.-Cree que ahora los Absortion tienen los días contados.

-¿Y cóm…

-Cuando Sasuke entró en Central saltó la alerta de Absortion.

Konan le miró con sorpresa, Nagato le dijo que si con la cabeza para que no dudase de aquello.

-Pero…

-Según me comentó algo vincula a los Absortion con Sasuke pero tampoco sabe mucho más y tiene que hablarlo con él más profundamente.

-Según eso, si Sasuke vuelve, ¿la Internacional tendrá más fuerza?

-Hmmm, pues no lo sé, Sasuke siempre ha sido una gran baza para luchas contra ellos ya que era el único que no podía morir a través de su sistema y creemos que ahora Sasuke sabe más sobre ellos.

-Ya veo.-Contesto pensativa.

La televisión se escuchaba de fondo, Nagato la miró e intentó enterarse de las noticias, Konan trataba de procesar toda la información nueva.

-No se han encontrado a los dos chavales sospechosos de la muerte de aquella familia, ¿no?-Comento tras un rato.

-Que va, la gente está muy nerviosa.-Le informo.-Nunca hemos lanzado una alerta así y eso, la gente lo sabe.

-Vamos que estáis colapsados.

-Desde el minuto uno.-Le contestó con pesar.-Y hoy seguirá igual o peor ya que la noticia de Sasuke hará que haya gente llamando para saber más sobre el tema.

-Se acercan tiempos estresantes para tod…

-¿Cuándo no lo han sido?

Nagato le palmeó la espalda a modo de compresión.

-No te agobies mas.-Le aconsejó antes de irse.

Konan apuró el té y se marchó esquivando a cualquiera que se le acercaba con intenciones de saber más sobre el tema de Sasuke.

* * *

-Yahiko.-Le llamó Hayato mientras se acercaba hasta él.

-Hombre capitán, cuánto tiempo sin verle.-Le saludo mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿Por qué no nos informasteis de lo que estabas haciendo?

-No entiendo a qué se refiere.

-Sasuke ha vuelto a Central, ¿no?

-Ah, eso.

-Sí, eso, Misaki y yo llevamos toda la mañana con esa noticia, nos ha dolido bastante la falta de información.

-No sabía cuándo iba a venir….

-Me han dicho que has rastreado su espada, ¿cómo has podido? Sabes que eso está prohibido.

-Le necesito en Central.

Hayato chasqueó la lengua exasperado.

-De hecho vino a reclamarme por haberle rastreado a Hikari, pero no puedo tirarme años buscándole. Siento no haberos dicho lo que estaba haciendo.-Le contestó mientras entraba en su despacho.

-Es nuestro hijo, estos dos años han sido un infierno en el que la gente murmuraban sin parar de él. Destruiste todo lo que construyó con sudor y lágrimas, y ahora, ¿le necesitas?-Entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta para que ningún Internacional que pasase por allí les escuchase.

-Tu hijo me salvó hace poco.-Le explicó mirando por la ventana.-Durante estos dos años tanto Konan como Nagato como yo hemos estado controlados.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que es difícil de comprender pero es la verdad. Desde entonces estoy deshaciendo todo lo que hice estando controlado, es por ello que le he buscado. Quería pedirle disculpas y ofrecerle un puesto acorde con él.

-¿Qué puesto le has ofrecido?-Se aproximó hasta la ventana.

-Quiero que sea el Segundo capitán general

-¡¿Estás loco?!-Le espetó agarrándole con fuerza del brazo para que le mirara.-Sabes perfectamente porque se eliminó el sistema del segundo capitán, ¿quieres que se repita la historia?

-No se va a repetir. Ambos somos muy maduros.

-Él solo tiene 20 años y ya sabes muy bien cómo se las gastan los de arriba.

-Al señor feudal déjamelo a mí.

-No tienes ningún poder a su lado, son unos caprichosos y no atienden a razones coherentes si luego entorpecen sus objetivos, deberías decírselo a Sasuke antes de que te de la respuesta.

-Se lo diré, no te preocupes.

Yahiko se soltó del agarre de Hayato con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirarle.

-Tu hijo tiene aptitudes.

-Lo sé perfectamente, no hace falta que me lo digas.

-Precisamente por eso te lo digo, hará grandes cosas por la comunidad.

-Asumes que te va a decir que sí.

-Es muy responsable.-Le contestó mientras entraba en su despacho.

-No me gustan tus métodos.

-Confía en mi.-Le pidió con convicción Yahiko.-No voy a defraudar a Central siendo yo mismo.

-Como lo hagas yo mismo me encargaré de tu castigo.

Yahiko sonrió con tristeza, Hayato se despidió y se marchó bajo la atenta mirada del capitán general.

* * *

-Sasuke ha vuelto.-Dijo Mikoto sorprendida mirando la pantalla del pequeño televisor que tenían.

-¿Quién ha vuelto?-Preguntó Itachi entrando mientras se colocaba el jersey del uniforme.

-Tu hermano, al parecer ayer fue a Central.-Le explicó mientras colocaba el desayuno en la pequeña mesa del comedor.-Pero en las imágenes sale muy cambiado, si no dicen que es él no le hubiese reconocido.

-¿Por qué?

-Se nota que han pasado los años por él, espero que esté bien de salud.

-¿Tanto ha cambiado?

-¿Quién ha cambiado?-Preguntó Fugaku entrando.-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Mikoto sin mirarle.

-Sasuke, al parecer ha ido a Central y según mama esta irreconocible.

-Vaya, no esperaba que volviera a Central después de todo lo que le hicieron.

-Tú le hiciste lo mismo.-Le espetó su mujer.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Ayumi entrando y rompiendo la tensión.

-Hola cielo.-Le saludó Itachi sonriéndole.

-Anoche te deje la cena en la nevera, la viste, ¿no?-Le preguntó Mikoto.

-Sí, siento no llegar a la hora de la cena.-Se disculpó.-Pero mi jefe necesitaba hablar conmigo con urgencia.

-¿Hay problemas?

-No, solo era un trabajillo que tenía que comentarme en persona y como viene de Central pues tuve que esperarle hasta tarde.-Contestó un poco nerviosa ya que no quería que supiera donde se había metido.

-¿Es difícil ese trabajo?-Le preguntó preocupado Itachi al ver su nerviosismo.

-No, simplemente es diferente.

-Ten cuidado.-Le dijo Fugaku.-Ser periodista a día de hoy es muy duro.

-Gracias, lo tendré.-Le agradeció su nuera.

* * *

Karin entro corriendo al hospital, llegaba tarde y si se enteraba Misaki la mataba.

-Hola Karin.-Le saludó Misaki cuando llegó al ascensor.

Soltó el bolso de la sorpresa, por lo visto hoy no era su día.

-H-hola.-La saludó mientras recogía su bolso.

-Llegas tarde.-Le dijo mientras miraba la hora.-Como yo, ¿también te has quedado mirando las noticias?

-Si.

Ambos entraron en el ascensor donde la conversación se vio interrumpida, la gente que estaba en el ascensor las miro de reojo y alguno murmuraba. Misaki suspiró de cansancio cuando estuvieron fuera, Karin la miró preocupada mientras entraba al vestuario.

-¿Qué opinas de lo que se ha dicho en las noticias?

-Me he sentido traicionada por Yahiko.-Contestó Misaki con pesar mientras abría la taquilla.-Me hubiese gustado verle y hablar con él.

-A lo mejor está en Central.

-No lo creo.

-A lo mejor te sorprende.

-No, se fue para no provocar más problemas a la gente que quiere, aparecer por aquí de nuevo solo significa que quiere arreglar algo, espero que Yahiko no haya tenido la brillante idea de extorsionarle con las noticias que han salido sobre Sakura y él.

-Eso sería muy efectivo.

-A mí me parece ruin.

-Te entiendo perfectamente.-Le contestó con culpabilidad Karin.-Si mi ex no hubiese hablado…

-Lo hecho hecho está. No te mortifiques Karin. Pongámonos a hacer nuestro trabajo, hay gente que nos necesita.

-Sí, tienes razón.

* * *

Sasuke miraba distraído el cielo, no quería pensar en nada pero no podía parar de pensar en el ofrecimiento de Yahiko.

-¿Al final te voy a perder de vista?-Le preguntó con cierto humor Raiga mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No lo sé.-Le contestó mientras se incorporaba.-No sé qué hacer.

-Haz lo que te diga el corazón.

-No quiero volver a salir perjudicado.-Le dijo con temor.-Ya me han hecho suficiente daño.

-¿Pero?

-¿Eh?

-Si te estás pensando volver es porque hay un pero, ¿a qué si?

-Hmmm, puede.

-Ese pero es importante, ¿no?

-Mucho.-Le contestó sin mirarle.

-Lo sabía.

Raiga le sonrió burlonamente mientras le revolvía el pelo como si fuese su hermano pequeño, actitud que me molestaba un poco a Sasuke.

-Expón lo que quieras y no quieres hacer y con ello presente toma una decisión.

-El problema que tiene Sasuke es que Yahiko le ha ofrecido un puesto muy importante y no sabe cómo tomárselo.-Dijo Miyoshi acercándose hasta ello.

-Ya has vuelto a Central por lo que veo.-Apuntó Raiga.-¿Qué tal?

-Bien.-Contestó mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.

-Pensé que volverías con Sasuke.

-Tenía que hablar con una persona antes de irme.

-Ohm, ¿y qué puesto te ha ofrecido, Sasuke?

-Algo así como el puesto de jefe de los Internacionales.

-¿Cómo que algo así?-Estalló Miyoshi.-Si es eso lo que te ha ofrecido.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó muy sorprendido Raiga..

-Si, por eso esta tan pensativo.

-Te echan, luego te buscan para ofrecerte un puesto superior al que tenías cuando te echaron, alucino.

-No eres el único.

-Yo creo que deberías aceptar.-Le aconsejó Miyoshi.-Central en tu ausencia fue empeorando y….

-Pero no es culpa mía.-Le cortó.-Es que parece que es mi responsabilidad y tengo que aceptar por narices. Ahora me siento culpable por todo.

Sasuke se levantó y se marchó a la casa, Raiga y Miyoshi le observaron en silencio.

-Aceptará el puesto solo por ella.-Susurró Miyoshi.-Por ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. La decisión la tomará en el último momento.

-Ya veo, solo espero que este bien.

* * *

Suigetsu miró con terror la noticia de Sasuke. Era consciente de que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a él pero nunca pensó que fuese tan pronto. Suspiró con cierto nerviosismo.

-Te veo tenso.-Le dijo Jugo mientras se sentaba a su lado con una taza de té.-¿Todo bien?

-No, desde que abrí la boca nada está bien.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, pídele disculpas y que vea que estas arrepentido de verdad.

-No sé, me siento falta por todo.-Susurró.-Él siempre me ayudó.

-Te sentiste traicionado por qué decidió marcharse por todo el lio que se formó a su alrededor, no termino de entenderlo.

-Es que era como un hermano para mí y desde mi punto de vista huía.

-No es que hiciese eso, es que veía que su presencia empeoraba la situación a mucha gente, solo tenías que mirar como aumento la discriminación cuando se fue…

-Eso no disminuyó.-Le cortó Suigetsu.

-Pero cuando se fue se demostró que Sasuke no tenía la culpa de todas las medidas que se hicieron en contra de los "extranjeros" no se hicieron con consentimiento suyo y la gente que se mantenía callada empezó a censurar los actos.

-Ya, si vuelve, ¿todo volverá a la normalidad?

-No lo sé, a lo mejor establece medidas estrictas, pero no sabemos si volverá, ¿no?

-No lo sé, pero si ha venido a Central será por algo.

Jugo rodó los ojos, desde que Sasuke se fue la relación se había enfriado ya que no le parecía normal la actitud de Suigetsu y este se enfadó y no le hablo hasta hacia casi un año

* * *

-No me lo puedo creer.-Dijo Mebuki viendo las noticias sentada en el salón de su casa mientras terminaba el desayuno.-Kaito tenía razón.

-Espero que así nos dejen en paz.-Susurró Hiruzen.

-¿Quién nos va a dejar en paz?-Preguntó Sakura mientras entraba en el salón colocándose la cinta del pelo.

-Sasuke ha aparecido en Central como nos dijo Kaito.-Le contestó su madre.-Y está muy cambiado.

Sakura miró la pantalla con atención ya que las imágenes se repetían y le vio. Era Sasuke porque los medios lo decían que sino nunca habría pensado que fuese él.

-¿Y si es otro montaje de esos?-Preguntó Hiruzen.

-La noticia viene de un medio serio de Central y Kaito nos dio a entender que Sasuke volvería, demasiada casualidad.

-No sé, espero que los Uchiha nos dejen en paz.

Sakura no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, salió del salón y se fue a colocarse los zapatos para irse, Mebuki la

seguía.

-Tened cuidado hoy.-Les pidió Sakura.

-Tranquila, tendremos cuidado, pero tenlo tú también.

-Lo tendré.-Le contestó mientras le daba un beso.

-Espero de verdad que sea Sasuke.-Le susurró su madre.-Así no te volverás loca buscándole.

Sakura enrojeció y para evitar que su madre la viera salió corriendo de casa, lo cierto era que le alegraba saber que Sasuke estaba bien. El día empezaba bastante bien.

* * *

Naori entró en el despacho de Tanaka cargada con la comida, en el interior estaban Dai y Tanaka muy alterados y le miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Siento molestar, pero es la hora de comer.-Dijo un poco intimidada.

Los dos hombres se relajaron un poco, dejo la comida sobre el único espacio que le dejaron.

-¿Todo bien?-Les preguntó.-Os veo un poco tensos.

-En las noticias ha salido un supuesto Sasuke.-Contestó Dai.-Pero creemos que es una artimaña para que nos confiemos.

-¿Es que el de las imágenes no es él?

-No tiene nada que ver con el real.-Dijo convencido Tanaka.-Vamos a investigar hoy mismo.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu haznos de coartada como la otra vez.-Le pidió Tanaka.-La última vez no hizo falta pero por si acaso.

-Conviene tenerlo aunque al final no nos haga falta.

Naori frunció los labios ya que no le hacía gracia todo aquello.

-De acuerdo, os cubriré.-Cedió sonriendo falsamente.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta de la guarida esperaron unos cinco minutos en los que Haku estuvo a punto de irse arrastrando consigo a Itsuki.

-Hola.-Saludó Itsuki.-Somos los contactos de Central.

-Ah, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-Les preguntó la Absortion.

-Ya no podíamos seguir allí.-Informó.-Por eso hemos venido aquí para ser de los vuestros.

La Absortion les miro unos segundos.

-Acompañadme.-Les pidió mientras les dejaba pasar.

Caminaron detrás de ella unos cinco minutos bajando escaleras, Haku observaba la oscuridad con cierto temor hasta que se cruzaron con Shoko que les miro con sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-les preguntó.

-Hemos venido para entrar en los Absortion, ya no podemos seguir en Central.

-¿A dónde los llevas, Shizuko?-Le preguntó Shoko.

-Con Kenzo a ver qué hace con ellos…

¿Quién me llama?

-Yo.-Le contestó Shizuko.-Estos chicos son los contactos de Central.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

-Ya no podemos estar en Central y queremos entrar en vuestra organización.-Le dijo Itsuki.

-Eso es alegría para mis oídos, andamos escasos de personal y os necesitamos. Yo soy Kenzo.-Les dijo mientras les extendía la mano.

Itsuki le sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano, al fin alguien les ayudaba.

-Para ser Absortion al 100% primero tenéis que esperar ya que la base nos tiene que facilitar vuestra preparación, seguidme.

Itsuki y Haku siguieron a Kenzo dejando solas a Shizuko y Shoko.

-¿Podrán convertirse en Absortion?-Preguntó Shoko.

-No lo sé.-Contestó Shizuko mientras emprendía su camino.-Y tampoco me importa la verdad.

* * *

Kaito tiró el vaso de plástico con energía renovadas, apenas había dormido por el camino y al volver a Central se encontró con varios problemas gordos.

-Hola Nagato, ¿puedo reunirme con el capitán?

-Si vienes a darme un sermón por lo de Sasuke vete por dónde has venido.-Le advirtió desde su despacho.-Ya ha sido suficiente.

Kaito entró rápidamente, cerró la puesta con energía y se sentó frente a su capitán.

-Lo que no me parece normal es que haya salido en los medios.-Le dijo muy mosqueado.-Esto solo genera expectativas en los ciudadanos sobre su posible vuelta.

-No puedo controlar los medios.

-Pero si pudiste pedirle a Sasuke que tuviese cuidado al marcharse.

-Me estoy cansando con tanto consejo tardío. Si sois tan listos dimito y os ponéis en mi puesto.-Estalló harto.-Solo busco el bien de la Internacional y no me estáis dando ninguna oportunidad.

Kaito le miró con sorpresa ya que nunca había saltado así.

-De acuerdo, te daré una oportunidad.-Le dijo Kaito.-Pero esta situación es bastante complicada.

-Lo sé.

-Esperas que Sasuke acepte tu ofrecimiento?

-No lo sé, espero que si.-Contestó el capitán general con temor.-Su forma de pensar la necesito, así como su fuerza.

-Si le has "extorsionado" bien con lo de Sakura y el aumento de la discriminación aceptará.

-Como os gusta hacerme sentir bien.

-Es que tenías que haberle dicho toda la verdad. Que le necesitabas por su fuerza y forma de pensar.

-Tomo nota.-Contestó en tono acerado.-Aun estoy esperando un informe tuyo.

Kaito le extendió el colgante que llevaba la Absortion.

-Llevaba este colgante y se cree que con el puesto no saltaron las alarmas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que con ese colgante se mimetizó con el entorno y los sistemas de seguridad no la localizaron?

-Eso mismo, necesito que me dé permiso para que lo analicen.

-No hace falta que me pidas permiso para ello.

-De acuerdo, el informe estará listo cuando saquemos en claro lo que tiene el colgante y como localizarlo.

-De acuerdo, ¿necesitas algo más?

-No, me retiro ya.

-Hasta luego.

* * *

Kyosuke entro en el despacho de su capitán, el cual leía un documento con sorpresa.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó.

Acabo de leer un acuerdo entre el clan y a aldea que no se ha hecho efectivo. Se firmó cuando nació el hijo del Hokage para protegerle y según esto su protector es Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, si no llego a ponerme a limpiar los cajones no me entero de esto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a reunirme con el Hokage y con Fugaku. Necesito saber qué hacer con este acuerdo.

-Lo suyo seria hacerlo efectivo, ¿no?

-Sí, pero localiza a Sasuke, porque se supone que él está también implicado en el acuerdo.

-Ha estado en Central, lo han dicho los medios hoy. Si preguntamos al Portavoz a lo mejor nos dicen donde localizarle.

-¿Ha aparecido en Central?-Preguntó escéptico.

-Eso dicen.

-Voy a concretar una reunión ahora mismo con Fugaku y el Hokage…

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con Fugaku-san?

-Me harías un gran favor .

-Pero, ¿no deberíamos hacer efectivo el arresto a Tanaka y Dai?

-Cierto, pero aun no me han dado luz verde, así que hasta esta tarde, espero, nada.

-Joder, todo es excesivamente lento.-Comentó desanimado.-Bueno voy a hablar con Fugaku.

Kyosuke salió del despacho en silencio, en la calle freno en seco al ver a su padre junto a Tanaka riendo a carcajadas, Dai cruzó la mirada con su padre, este le miro con chulería tras pasar de largo, algo le decía que esa felicidad era algo muy gordo para ellos.

* * *

Sasuke abrió la puerta con decisión pero en seguida se paró a causa del miedo. Si se marchaba todo volvería a cambiar, no sabía si para bien o para mal y tenía la necesidad de saberlo.

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión?-Le preguntó Pakura desde su espalda.-Pensé que te habían dado una semana.

-Y así es.-Le contestó mientras la encaraba.

-Pensé que te ibas a quedar toda la semana con nosotros.-Comentó con tristeza.

-Creo que es importante que yo esté allí, hay gente sufriendo por mi ausencia y, aunque me haya obligado a tomar esta decisión voy a volver.

-Ya veo, Yukimaru te echará de menos. Ten cuidado.

-Gracias por todo.

-No me las des…no pude curarte la última vez, te pido disculpas.

-No hay nada que disculpar, hiciste lo que pudiste.

Pakura rompió a llorar, Sasuke se sorprendió y dio dos pasos hacia ella pero Pakura alzó la mano para que no siguiera avanzando.

-No te preocupes por mí, solo me entristece perderos. Primero Pakura y ahora tú, me voy a sentir muy sola.

-Puedes…venir a Central cuando quieras y también llamarme…

-No quiero molestar.

-¡No molestas!-Saltó Sasuke alarmado.-¿Cómo me van a molestar las personas que me han salvado la vida? Si…si no me llamas tú lo haré yo.

Pakura sonrió ante la insistencia de Sasuke por no perder el contacto.

-Entonces me alegro, espero que te vaya muy bien.

-Gracias.

-¡Un momento!-Saltó Miyoshi bajando las escaleras cargando con una mochila.-Si tú vas yo también.

-¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que yo?-Le preguntó molesto.

-Quiero estar al lado de quien me salvó la vida.

-Que pocos vamos a ser en casa.-Se lamentó Pakura.

-Tranquila te llamaré todos los días y trataré de venir a veros.-Le aseguró Miyoshi. Enérgicamente.

-Venga, nos vamos. Adiós.-Se despidió Sasuke mientras salía.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta, Mebuki miró la hora, no podían ser ni Sakura ni Hiruzen. Se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido y miro por la mirilla. Eran Tanaka y Dai.

-Sabemos que estás ahí, da la cara.-Dijo Dai.-Abre la puerta.

Mebuki permaneció callada, no pensaba abrir pero si iba a llamar a la policía.

-¡Que abras!-Gritó golpeando la puerta con violencia.

-¿Qué coño hacéis aquí molestando?-Les preguntó Kyosuke acercándose hasta ellos.

-Tu no pintas nada aquí, lárgate.-Le contestó Dai sin mirarle.-Eso es asunto nuestro.

-Yo creo que sí, estáis molestando a…

-Ellos nos van a matar escondiendo al demonio.

-Sasuke está en Central, ¿es que no lo has visto en los medios?

-Eso nos quieren hacer creer, él está aquí.

-Ni le has visto aquí pero tiene que estar porque sí. Marcharos sino queréis que os detenga por escándalo público en propiedad privada.

Dai miro a su hijo con odio contenido, Tanaka le puso una mano sobre el hombro y acabo cediendo.

-Vámonos Dai, el tiempo acabará dándonos la razón.-Comentó Tanaka mirando a Kyosuke desafiante.

Kyosuke se mantuvo mirándoles vigilante.

-El día que nos la de a nosotros, ¿qué haréis?-Les preguntó mientras pasaban por su lado.

-Nada, no vais a tener razón nunca.-Contestó Tanaka sin mirarle.

Controló que se marchaban y salían por el portal del edificio, hasta que no desparecieron por la calle no se relajó. Llamo a la puerta y esperó a que Mebuki abriera un poco asustada.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Hiciste bien en no abrirles la puerta.

-Iba a llamaros pero no hizo falta, ¿quiere pasar a …

-No puedo, les seguí porque vi que iba a hacer una de las suyas, pero tengo un recado que atender con urgencia.-Le contestó mientras sacaba su tarjeta y se la extendía.-Este es mi número de teléfono por si os vuelve a pasar algo u os molestan, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vaya, gracias.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta, semana. Ha sido bastante mas largo que los últimos que publique. Parece que volvió la inspiración pero tengo que comunicar que en las próximas dos semanas es muy probable que no publique ya que tengo un montón de trabajos que entregar y exámenes que aprobar T.T estoy bastante agobiada y no me da para todo (sobre toro pasar los capítulos a ordenador de ahí que haya altas probabilidades de no publicar en dos semanas) aun así, si se publican o no os lo estaré comentando por el blog (ese que nadie entra XD y que está un poco abandonado por eso mismo U.U) Por lo tanto en resumen el 13 de Febrero habrá capitulo si o si, los anteriores Lunes la acumulación de trabajo lo dirá, es pero que a partir del 13 de Febrero en adelante las publiaciones vuelvan a ser semanales. Disculpad las molestias pero si pudiese publicaría todos los Lunes sin falta.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo, que paséis una muy buena semana y que la espera no se os haga muy dura.**

 **Para Inia:**

 **Jajajaja Sakura creo que no puede más y es normal, la están acusando de cosas que no son verdad y encima se ríen de ella en su cara, yo no habría sabido cómo reaccionar la verdad .**

 **Sasuke parece que va a cortar la pana y sacara su mala leche, a ver como actúa a partir de ahora, ¿aceptara el ofrecimiento o no? Y a Kaito le he cogido mucho cariño XD.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo, feliz semana y que la espera no se te haga muy dura.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 14.**

Ayumi dejó el paquete escondido detrás del banco que le indicaba Baru en la carta con la iba acompañado. Miró a su alrededor por si alguien la había visto pero a esas horas no solía pasar nadie. Le mando un mensaje a Naori para que fuese a recogerlo y se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Sakura suspiro de cansancio mientras dejaba la bata en la taquilla, Ino entro con una energía inusitada.

-¿Te has enterado de lo de Hinata y Naruto?-Le preguntó con mucha ilusión.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-¡Que se van a casar!-Le contestó eufórica.

-¡¿Se lo pidió al fin?!

-¿Ya lo sabias?

-Vi a Naruto hace unos días delante de una joyería y me lo contó.

Ino le dio un puñetazo cariñoso a Sakura.

-¡AUCH! ¿por qué…

-Por no contármelo. Están abajo esperándonos para invitarnos a tomar algo.

-No sé, estoy preocupada por mis padres, ya sabes que el otro día con la aparición de Sasuke en los medios no dejan de…

-No les va a pasar nada porque llegues media hora más tarde de lo normal.-Le contestó mientras la agarraba del brazo y la sacaba del vestuario.

En el hall estaban todos esperándolas, felicito a los prometidos con muchísima ilusión, se alegraba mucho por ello.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que había una persona que les observaban y les comenzaron a seguir en cuanto emprendieron el camino. Se acercó inconscientemente a Sai sin dejar de mirarles de reojo.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó Sai al ver que le agarraba del bazo.

La persona se acercó a gran velocidad y la empujó con violencia, Sakura cayó al suelo.

-¿Dónde le tienes zorra?

Naruto se colocó delante de Sakura mientras Sai la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Aparta imbécil.

Empujó a Naruto y tirándole, Sakura encaró al hombre que se quedó dos palmos cerca de ella.

-Ya sabéis donde esta.-Le respondió sin apartar la mirada.

La agarró del cuello, Sakura se asustó.

-¡EH!-Le gritó Naruto.

Sai le agarró del brazo pero Sakura le dio un puñetazo consiguiendo liberare del agarre. El tipo se tocó la zona golpeada sin apartar la mirada de él.

-¡Él no está en mi casa!-Explotó.-Sois una panda de gilipollas que lo vuestro no lo cura ni el mejor médico. Lo único que sabéis hacer bien es insultar y pegar a la gente que según vosotros es dañina.-Dio dos pasos hacia él.-Dais vergüenza ajena.

El tipo se levantó rabiosos a pegarla pero Sakura no se movió ni un ápice ni parpadeó, es más antes de que llegara a darle, Sakura le dio una patada.

-No me dejáis otra que devolveros los golpes…Lo siento chicos yo me voy a casa.

-Esp…

-No, me voy yo sola.-Le cortó y se marchó sin esperar a que nadie la siguiera. Estaba cansada de que por ella se cancelaran todos los planes.

* * *

-¿Nos volverán a detener?-Preguntó Miyoshi alcanzando a Sasuke.

-No lo sé, probemos.

Sasuke cruzó la puerta de entrada a la aldea, los dos Internacionales les miraron con el ceño fruncido. Se dirigió hasta ellos.

-Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha y la alerta que os va a sonar es por mi culpa.

-E-el capitán ya nos informó sobre ello.-Le contestó uno de los rasos.-Nos pidió que le acompañásemos hasta él para evitar problemas.

-¡Oh! Vaya, gracias.

Sasuke y Miyoshi siguieron al raso. Por el camino se dieron cuenta de que la gente les miraba, Miyoshi se pegó levemente a Sasuke.

-No nos harán nada, tranquilízate.-Le susurró.

-Sus miradas son las mismas que me lanzaban cuando fracase en esa misión que me hundió la carrera.-Le explicó.

Llegaron a las oficinas sin mayores problemas, el raso se dirigió a la recepción.

-Informa al capitán de que Sasuke está aquí.

-Ya están informado, podéis subir. Les están esperando.

-Me sé el camino.-Dijo Sasuke muy serio.-Gracias por guiarnos.

No espero a que el raso le pudiese contestar, subieron las escaleras hasta su destino.

-No esperaba que me dieses la respuesta tan pronto.-Le dijo Yahiko mientras salía de su despacho justo cuando se acercaban al despacho.

-Ni yo esperaba que jugases tan sucio.-Le recriminó.

Yahiko les dejo pasar a su despacho en completo silencio.

-Has venido a darme una respuesta, ¿no?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-Si.-Le contestó con pesar.-Y acepto la oferta, Miyoshi será mi secretaria.

Miyoshi le miro con incredulidad por lo repentino de todo, Sasuke volvería a la Internacional pero con condiciones, no quería que los errores del pasado se volviesen a producir.

-¿Pensabas que iba a aceptar sin más?-Le preguntó.

-Todo el mundo me dijo que no ibas a aceptar así que no he pensado nada.-Le explicó.-Y acepto.

-No será lo único.-Le advirtió.

-Yo te quiero informar de que con el sistema de doble capitán el señor feudal elegirá a uno de los dos para tomarse la libertad de infiltrarse en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, por eso se eliminó el sistema, la última vez murió uno de ellos en plena guerra.

-Y esa medida estúpida…

-Fue una medida impuesta por el señor feudal.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-No estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo si lo propone.

-Me parece lo más seguro.

-Tú también te tendrás que reunir con él y será en ese momento cuando presionemos para que lo desestime.

-Siempre podemos no recordárselo.

-Se acordará.-Le dijo muy convencido.

-Ya que has aceptado, Miyoshi, ¿Aceptas el puesto?

-Eh…sí, claro.

-De acuerdo. Ahora tenemos que tener una reunión con los Portavoces para informar de los cambios.

-¿Cuándo serán públicos los cambios?-Le preguntó Miyoshi preocupada.

-Creo que una semana será suficiente.

-Si.-Opinó Sasuke.-Será suficiente.

-Que no se te olvide que tendrás que dar la cara ante los medios.

-Qué alegría.-Bufó Sasuke.

-Bueno, pues venga vamos.

Yahiko se levantó, Sasuke le siguió pero Miyoshi le agarró del brazo.

-Gracias por confiar en mi.-Le dijo agradecida.

Sasuke le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Vas a odiarme, no creo que ser secretaria de un capitán general sea fácil

Miyoshi se levantó con energías renovadas y les siguió con alegría.

* * *

Fugaku entró en el despacho del Cuarto Hokage seguido de Kyosuke el cual había ido a buscarle ese día.

-Hola.-Saludó con seriedad.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Minato mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Preguntó Fugaku mientras se sentaba.-Kyosuke me ha dicho que es un asunto serio.

Shisui sacó el folio donde se encontraba el acuerdo firmado. Fugaku lo miro y con el título tubo suficiente y se lo pasó a Minato.

-Lo encontré por casualidad en un cajón de mi despacho.-Les informó Shisui.-¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto?

-Creo que está claro.-Le contestó Fugaku.-Proteger al hijo del Cuarto que tiene al Kyubi en su interior mediante el Sharingan.

-Pero no se ha hecho efectivo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, Sasuke se fue a Konoha antes de hacerlo efectivo.

-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo efectivo.-Dijo contundente Shisui.-Tengo la sensación de que el clan va detrás de Naruto.

-No lo veo.-Opinó Minato.-No ha sufri…

-En estos dos últimos años hemos estado investigando a un grupo que detuvimos hace dos semanas, cuyo objetivo era el secuestro de su hijo.-Le contestó muy serio.-Por eso digo que deberíamos hacerlo efectivo.

-No sé cómo vais a contactar a Sasuke.

-Hace poco apareció por Central.-Contestó Kyosuke.-Les preguntaremos donde localizarle.

-¿Creéis que aceptara el acuerdo?-Preguntó Minato preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero por intentarlo no perdemos nada.

-Este acuerdo implica mucho por parte de Sasuke.-Opinó Fugaku.-Y tampoco sabemos cómo está para poder cumplir con el acuerdo.

-Hablaré con él en cuanto pueda, si es necesario le busco y hablo en persona donde sea que este.

Fugaku se sorprendió de la resolución con la que hablaba Shisui. Sabía que lo estaba pasando mal y que en los últimos meses casi abandona el puesto pero estaba claro que tenía madera para el puesto.

* * *

Los Portavoces entraron en silencio a la sala de reuniones.

-El capitán nos llama a una reunión y no está.-Dijo con desprecio Kouki mientras se sentaba, Shu alucinó ante el atrevimiento de su compañero pero pasó de él igual que sus compañeros que se sentaron en completo silencio.

Yahiko apareció al cabo de cinco minutos, pero no iba solo, Sasuke y Miyoshi iban con él. Kouki se sintió muy incómodo al verla.

-Disculpad el retraso.-Se disculpó el capitán general mientras se sentaba.

Kaito no apartaba la mirada de Sasuke, ya que le sorprendía el aspecto nuevo que tenía, ese pelo gris le hacía ver más maduro y su mirada era diferente. Sus dos ojos eran iguales, y a pesar de ser algo normal no lo era en el caso de Sasuke.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-Preguntó Kouki un poco violento.

-Hola Nozara.-Le contestó Yahiko.-Las respuesta a su debido tiempo….

-Ya sabemos lo que va a pasar.-Le cortó mosqueado.-El niñato ha aceptado el suculento puesto que le has ofrecido y parecías tonto chaval.

-Cierra tu estúpida boca.-Le contestó Meiko.

-No pienso obedecer tus órdenes.

-¿Quieres dejar de trabajar en la Internacional?-Le preguntó Yahiko en tono acerado.

-Claro que no.

-Pues obedecerás las ordenes que te hagan sin tener en cuenta quien te las mande, ¿Queda claro?

-Pero….

-He dicho que si queda claro.

-…Si.

-Gracias a Nozara ya sabéis lo que va a pasar, Sasuke ha aceptado el puesto que le ofrecí, por tanto a partir de ahora Sasuke Uchiha será el segundo capitán general.

El silencio se impuso bruscamente, Sasuke suspiró con cansancio al ver la situación.

-¿Has aceptado libremente?-Le preguntó Kaito muy preocupado.

-Sí, la he tomado con total libertad.-Le contestó con seriedad.

-Lo has aceptado por ego.-Insistió Kouki.

-Si tuviese ego no estaría aquí.-Le contestó en tono acerado.-Estar aquí implica que gente como tú se empeñe en insultarme todos los días, así que si fuese por eso no me volveríais a ver nunca más. Déjate de tonterías.

Todos los Portavoces sonrieron levemente ante la respuesta de Sasuke.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Lo que implique a la Internacional me interesa, y si…

-Tranquilo Nozara, no hare ningún daño a la Internacional, creo que como capitán general verás todo lo que hago.-Le cortó sin pestañear.

-Miyoshi Tabata será su secretaria.-Informó Yahiko.-Las posibles modificaciones se irán informando poco a poco, ¿alguna duda?

-¿Miyoshi hará bien su trabajo?-Preguntó en tono ácido Kouki empeñado en destruir las nuevas medidas.

-Por supuesto.-Le contestó Sasuke un tanto molesto.-Preocúpate de hacer bien tu trabajo.

-¿Cómo te atrev…

-¿Cómo te atreves tú?-le cortó Sasuke.-Desde que hemos entrado no has hecho más que intervenir sin dejar explicarse a los demás, no llevamos ni media hora de reunión casi y estoy desenado que termine para no escucharte más.

-¡Miyoshi no será buena en el puesto!

-¡SE ACABÓ!-Estalló Yahiko.-Sal de la sala Kouki, antes de que decida destituirte.

-Estás abducido Yahiko.-Le dijo Kouki.-La Internacional se irá a pique.

Se levantó y salió del despacho dando un sonoro portazo, Miyoshi bajo la cabeza avergonzada, Sasuke lo noto y la cogió de la mano para infundirle ánimos.

-¿Alguien más está en contra de esta decisión?-Preguntó Yahiko con cansancio.

-Deberías echar a Kouki.-Opinó Meiko.

-No quiero echarle.-Le contestó el capitán general.-Pero a partir de ahora controlare todos sus movimiento.

-Deja de tenerle en altos cargos por el cariño que le tenías a su padre.-Opinó Shu.-Está claro que no es igual que él.

-Prosigamos con la reunión.-Zanjó Yahiko el tema.

* * *

Tenten se sentía bastante mal, la rutina le estaba cansando y su vacía casa la desanimaba más, Neji la alcanzó.

-Hola.-Le saludó.-¿Cómo tu por aquí?

-Venía a acompañarte.-Le contestó su flamante novio.-¿Te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara.

-Es que…mi casa está vacía y me siento sola.

Neji frenó bruscamente arrastrando a Tenten que casi se cae al suelo del tirón, le miró preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vivamos juntos.-Le dijo Neji ilusionado.-Busque…

-Vente a vivir a la mía.

-También es una opción.

-Pues vente ya a casa.-Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-De acuerdo, pero tengo que hablar con mi madre.-Contestó pensativo.-No vaya a ser que se preocupe por mi desaparición.

-Hombre, eso tienes que hacerlo sí o sí.

Frenaron ante las oficinas del Hokage.

-Que el día de trabajo sea leve.-Le dijo Neji tras darle un beso.

-Tu procura no morir.

Neji iba a soltarla cuando Tenten le agarró y la abrazo con fuerza.

* * *

Kouki llegó a su despacho, Chizuru le miró interrogante.

-¿Qué tal la…

-Estarás contenta.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la tonta que seguro que ya lo sabías y no me lo has dicho para humillarme.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.-Se defendió.

-¡¿No sabías que Miyoshi iba a convertirse en secretaria del capitán general?!

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó sorprendida.-¿Nagato ha dejado el puesto?

-Claro que no, será la secretaria de Sasuke, el inútil será el segundo capitán general.

-No sabía nada de eso.-Le dijo Chizuru.-No entiendo por qué piensas eso.

Kouki cogió la taza que tenía sobre el escritorio y se lo echó encima a Chizuru, la cual le miró furiosa.

-¿De qué vas?-Le espetó mientras se levantaba furiosa.-¿Lo ves normal? No te he hecho nada, ¿y me lo pagas así? No haces bien los informes, siempre he tenido que modificarlos para poder enviarlos, te vas antes de la hora y llegas normalmente una hora más tarde que el resto y no me he quejado.

Chizuru se acercó hasta él furiosa y le dio un tortazo sin pensárselo dos veces, Kouki se tocó golpeada y la miró con furia.

-Estoy embarazada y no estoy dispuesta a aguantar tus desprecios y tus vejaciones, ¿te queda claro?

Kouki huyó sin responder a Chizuru a su despacho.

* * *

La jornada laboral se dio por terminada , Miyoshi dejó los documentos sobre su nuevo escritorio. Estaba cansada, desde que terminó la reunión les llevaron al ala donde trabajarían, se trataba de una antigua ala que llevaba años sin usarse.

-¿Te vas ya?-Le preguntó Sasuke mientras salía.

-Sí y tú también.-Le contestó mientras cerraba los cajones con llave.

-Yo me marcho ya...oye, tienes casa, ¿verdad?

-Sí y no. Al darme por muerta Kouki vendió mi casa y mis cosas personales.

Sasuke la miró con sorpresa, no entendía que Kouki fuese el titular de las cosas de Miyoshi.

-No entiend…

-Mis padres murieron hace años y él era la única persona cercana en el momento en el que hice el testamento.

-¿Y Chizuru?

-No cambie el testamento después de romper con él, ese fue mi error.

-Eso tiene más sentido.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa.

-Dime.

-No me siento segura viviendo en Central y…me preguntaba podríamos vivir juntos.

-Vaya mi casa es pequeña para dos personas.-Le contestó pensativo.-Pero podemos buscar otro piso. Yo si te soy sincero, no quiero quedarme allí, son demasiados recuerdos.

-Me parece genial, entonces, ¿buscamos una casa?

-Sí, pero ¿dónde te vas a vivir mientras tanto?

-Chizuru me ha ofrecido su casa mientras busco la mía, la pobre está sola. Kazuki se ha ido de viaje de negocios. Además está embarazada.

-Pues trabajando con Kouki va a tener que darse de baja en breve, la mala leche de Kouki puede estresarla más de la cuenta.

-Me encargaré de ello, no te preocupes.

Emprendieron el camino de salida en silencio. Miyoshi quería agradecerle a Sasuke la confianza pero no sabía muy bien cómo.

-Kaito.-Le llamó Sasuke cuando le vio en el hall, se acercó hasta él.

-Qué alegría verte, pero podrías haberte presentado cundo te estuve buscando.

-No sabía que me estabas buscando.-Se defendió.-Además el jefe utilizó sistemas no permitidos y estoy seguro de que Suwa tiene parte de la culpa.

-Estos dos años no han pasado en balde, ¿eh? Menudo cambio de look.

-Si bueno, el pelo lo tengo así por un envenenamiento de hace poco, no sé si volverá a ser el de antes, tu, ¿cómo estás?

-Yo estupendamente, voy a ser papa.-Confesó muy feliz.

-¿Qué me dices? Felicidades a los dos.

Miyoshi se acercó a los dos al ver a Kouki bajando las escaleras, no quería cruzar ninguna palabra con él. Sasuke le miro con atención.

-Hasta mañana Nozara.

Kouki ni le contestó, salió por la puerta en completo silencio.

-Lleva así desde hace tiempo.-Confesó Kaito.-Ninguno le soportamos. Chizuru es la que peor lo está pasando. Aguantar a un jefe así deber de ser duro.

-Kaito tengo que hacerte una pregunta.-Le comentó Sasuke mirando a la nada.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Sabes quién fue la persona que hablo de Sakura?

Kaito le miró con miedo, sabía que aquello llegaría en algún momento. Sasuke probablemente la montaría y con razón pero con el tiempo se había compadecido un poco de Suigetsu que se había quedado prácticamente solo.

-La verdad es que no.-Le mintió.

-Ha salido de aquí estoy seguro.-Susurró pensativo.-Dudo mucho que haya salido de Konoha, ellos saben más de los posible problemas que le pueden ocasionar a Sakura diciendo eso.

-¿Tú crees?-Le preguntó Miyoshi.

-No lo creo, lo sé.

Kaito disimulo como pudo, estaba convencido de que mentirle le iba a salir muy caro.

-Le preguntaré a Karin y descubriremos quien fue.

Chizuru apareció en ese momento, Miyoshi se despidió y se marchó con ella. Kaito también lo hizo ya que no quería que Sasuke notase que le estaba mintiendo. Sasuke a final se quedó solo, suspiró y se marchó a la que fue su casa.

No tardó mucho en llegar, la puerta estaba un poco destrozada, se notaba que alguien la había limpiado pero no había conseguido hacer desaparecer el mensaje de traidor que alguien le había pintado. Sacó la llave que llevaba años guardando y la abrió. El interior para su sorpresa estaba muy limpio y olía a comida. Se asomó y vio que en la mesa de la cocina había comida en un bento, junto a él había una nota.

"Aliméntate bien"

Mama.

Sonrió con cariño al ver que Misaki se había preocupado por él. Seguramente alguien le habría dicho que había vuelto y eso le recordaba que tenía que ir a verles para ver cómo estaban. El gruñido de su estómago le sacó de sus pensamientos para que se pusiese a comer y eso hizo.

* * *

Kyosuke entró nervioso a la casa de su padre el cual se asomó al escuchar la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le espetó saliendo de la cocina.

-Vengo a detenerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Por allanamiento de morada y agresión a Mebuki Haruno.

-Yo no la agredí ni fui a su casa…

-La afectada te ha reconocido, por ello te estoy deteniendo.

-A mí no me vas a detener…

Antes de que pudiese terminar Kyosuke le hizo una llave con fuerza para que no se le escapara y le colocó las esposas.

-Quítame las manos de encima.-Le exigió.

-Si no has hecho nada lo mejor es que no opongas resistencia, la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

Dai forcejeó pero Kyosuke no le soltó, es más le arrastró hasta la cocina donde apagó lo que estaba cocinando su padre. Apagó las luces, le cogió la documentación a su padre y se lo llevó.

* * *

Shisui miró con el ceño fruncido a Tanaka que le miraba con chulería.

-Entrégate, oponerle la resistencia a la policía no es recomendable.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo.

-Eso lo tienes que demostrar, pero ahora te vienes conmigo.

Shisui dio un paso acercándose a Tanaka el cual se alejó un paso hacia atrás de él para que entrase en su casa, lo consiguió y acto seguido cerró la puerta con un movimiento brusco. El jefe de policía al verlo se puso en guardia y frenó el puñetazo.

-Veo que quiere ir por las malas.

-Un sacerdote nunca…

-Pues para ser un sacerdote actúa muy raro usted.

Shisui forcejeó con Tanaka hasta que consiguió esposarle.

-Qué vergüenza.-Estalló.-Soy el sacerdote del clan, me merezco respeto.

El capitán se llevó con esfuerzo al sacerdote ya que no paraba de forcejear y gritar consiguiendo que la gente se asomase y les viese.

-Gritar no ayudará a que te suelte así que haz el favor de mantenerte callado que estás haciendo el ridículo.

-El ridículo lo estás haciendo tu.-Le espetó.-Ya verás cómo se ríen de ti cuando me tengas que soltar.

-Ya veremos.

* * *

 **Y después de dos semanas vuelve La doble cara del clan ¡Al fin! Lamento mucho haber tenido que paralizar las publicaciones dos semanas pero la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que hacer imposibilitaba que pudiese pasar los capítulos a ordenador, pero he vuelto y espero tardar en volver a paralizar las publicaciones. Los próximos capítulos van a ser largos (ya estoy temblando para pasarlos al ordenador :s). Aun así espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana, los cambios ya se están produciendo poco a poco :).**

 **¡Feliz semana para todos! Un abrazote muy grande.**

 **Para Inia**

 **Si Kaito es de los OC que más me gustan de todo el fict ( es como mi pequeño XD). Uy pues espero que después de esta capitulo reciban su merecido (** **≖_** **≖ ) odio las injusticias pero es que parece que los astros los tienen controlados para que todo les salga bien. La cuestión es ¿quién será quien le ponga en su lugar?** **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana y que la espera no haya sido muy durilla** **ಥ** **_** **ಥ** **.**

 **Un abrazote y feliz semana (ɔ** **◔‿◔)ɔ**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 15.**

Surumi observaba desde la distancia el portal de la casa de los Uchiha, tenía que separar a su hija de Itachi, pero a pesar de haberlo intentado en más de una ocasión tenía la corazonada de que aquella vez lo conseguiría.

Vio a Itachi saliendo de la casa, se acercó corriendo hasta él para que no se escapase.

-Itachi Uchiha.-Le llamó.

Itachi frenó y la miró sin ocultar su sorpresa. Hacía años que no la veía. Ayumi no quería saber nada de ella.

-Buenos días, ¿desea algo?

-Venía a entregarte esto.-Le contestó mientras le extendía un sobre que Itachi le cogió y abrió en el acto.-Creo que te puede interesar.

En el sobre había unas fotos en las que salían Ayumi y un hombre. En ellas se les veía hablando sentados en un banco muy juntos e incluso en una de ellas estaban abrazados.

-Su afán por querer separarnos me sorprende, suegra.-Le contestó mientras guardaba las fotos de nuevo.-Parece que hasta que no la vea infeliz no va a parar.

-Ayumi te está poniendo los cuernos, ¿y estás tan tranquilo?-Le preguntó escéptica.

-Porque están descontextualizadas.-Le explicó.-Pero gracias por preocuparse por mí, le mandaré saludos a su hija de su parte.

Itachi le dio la espalda y reanudó el rumbo. Las fotos no le habían hecho ninguna gracia, tendría que hablar con su novia para aclararlo todo.

* * *

Naruto llegó a las oficinas un tanto sorprendido. Casi todos los ninjas estaban tensos.

-Hola.-Saludo a Sai y a Neji que eran los únicos que habían llegado.-¿Sabéis qué pasa? La gente está un poco tensa.

-Anoche detuvieron a Tanaka Uchiha.-Le explicó Neji.-Y el clan se ha manifestado en las puertas de la comisaria.

-¿Por qué le han detenido?

-Es el agresor de Mebuki Haruno. Hay mucha tensión porque el clan puede sublevarse.

-Han mandado a Shikamaru y a unos cuantos a controlarles ya que la gran mayoría de los policías se ha negado en redondo a seguir las ordenes de Shisui y nos ha acabado pidiendo ayuda.-Le explicó Sai.

-Puff.

-No era ninguna novedad.-Opinó Neji.-Tanaka está detrás de muchas cosas, toda la aldea, lo sabe, el problema es que el señor feudal le da inmunidad. Seguro que de esta sale libre y sin cargos.

-No creo…

-Yo creo que si.-Le cortó.-En la agresión de Ayumi salió libre, todos sabemos que Tanaka fue el agresor y asesinó del bebe pero consiguió que una feligresa le suplantara la identidad en algún momento aquella noche. Si en un asesinato salió libre en una agresión todo va a ser más sencillo.

Naruto se sentó derrotado en su escritorio ante la situación por lo que se veía Tanaka era excesivamente escurridizo.

-Ojala algún día pague por lo que hizo.-Dijo mientras encendía el ordenador.

-Tengo la sensación de que será Sasuke quien se encargue de ello.-Opinó Sai en tono trascendental.

-Yo espero que lo haga él.-Dijo Naruto.

* * *

Karin se asomó a la cafetería de las oficinas de la Internacional buscando. Kaito la vio asomada cuando llego y se acercó hasta ella en silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó asustándola.-No te asustes que tampoco soy tan feo.

-No esperaba que me hablasen por la espalda.

-Si buscas a Sui…

-Estoy buscando a Sasuke, ya me han contado que ha vuelto al cuerpo y quería verle.

-Sí, ha vuelto y me pregunto por lo de Sakura.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que no sé quién fue.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, supongo que Suigetsu ya está pagando por ello.

-Pues yo le pienso decir la verdad.-Le dijo muy seria, al fin vio a Sasuke entrando por lo que acudió hasta él.-¡Sasuke!

Sasuke la miró y la saludó mientras le sonreía.

-Hola Karin.-La saludó.

La médico le abrazo con energía. Sasuke sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Me alegro un montón de verte, no te haces una idea.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-Te veo muy cambiado.

-No ha sido porque lo haya decidido yo.

-Oye…¿has recuperado la visión del ojo?-Le preguntó al ver como lo tenía.

-Sí, ahora veo mejor.

-¿Cómo?

-Misterios de la ciencia, una persona me curó completamente.-Le explicó feliz.

Kaito se acercó hasta ellos preocupado por lo que Karin le podía llegar a decir.

-Contigo tengo que hablar Kaito.-Le dijo Sasuke cuando le vio.-Voy a necesitar que me pongas en situación para hablar con la Absortion que agredió a la hermana del Kazekage.

-¿Vas a interrogarla?

-Habrá que sacarle información ¿no? A parte habrá que saber dónde tiene a su hijo escondido.

-Sí, nadie ha podido sonsacárselo y eso que todos los días la han tenido interrogándola hasta agotarla sin mucho éxito.

-Utilizaré alguna técnica propia a ver si hay suerte.-Le dijo en tono conciliador.-Karin, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Tu sabes quien fue la persona que hablo de Sakura?

-Si.-Le contestó un poco seria.-Fue Suigetsu, estaba borracho y se le fue la lengua.

-Vaya, menuda sorpresa.-Dijo sorprendido Sasuke.

-Hemos pasado muy malos momentos y todo terminó.

-Vaya, me voy y todo se queda patas arriba.

-¿Harás algo?

-De momento controlarme.-Le contestó muy serio.-Necesito procesarlo todo y entender porque lo hizo. Kaito en cuanto venga Miyoshi te llamó para que me des toda la información sobre la Absortion, ¿vale?

-Si.

Sasuke se soltó de Karin para marcharse pero esta cogió del brazo.

-Debemos tomarnos un café y hablar, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. Tenemos un café pendiente entonces.-Acabo cediendo.

* * *

Naori entró corriendo en casa, acababa de colocar las cámaras de seguridad en los mejores sitios de la casa y la oficina de Tanaka. Estaba tensa, no sabía si la habían visitado o no porque todo el clan estaba muy alborotado por la detención de Tanaka y lo peor es que sabía que tendría que ir a la comisaria a salvarle el culo.

El teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencio asustándola, se acercó corriendo a contestar.

-¿Diga?

-Naori, soy yo.

-Vaya, al fin llamas Baru.-Le contestó en tono acerado.-Si preguntas por las cámaras ya las he colocado como indicaba la guía que adjuntaste.

-Siento no llamar tan seguido.

-La disculpa llega tarde como siempre.-Le espetó.-Me estoy jugando el cuello mientras vosotros no hacéis nada más que mandarme órdenes a distancia a través de una persona que tiene mucho miedo y que resulta ser más valiente que vosotros.

-De ese tema ya hemos hablado…

-Sí y te recuerdo que se suponía que ibais a estar más activos, si no encuentro apoyo yo misma tomare decisiones propias sin tener en cuenta vuestra opinión.

-¿Y si te pasa algo qué?

-Va a pasar lo mismo, si me hubiese pasado algo estando vosotros ni os habíais enterado.-Le espetó furiosa.-Tengo que colgar he de salvarle el culo a Tanaka para que el plan siga funcionando.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta, se puso los zapatos con manos temblorosas y salió.

* * *

Yahiko leía la carta de renuncia de Suigetsu en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Suigetsu que luchaba porque las manos dejasen de sudarle sin éxito.

-Es una pena.-Dijo al fin el capitán dejando la carta sobre su escritorio.-Pero acepto tu renuncia.

-Gracias.

-Solo queda que Sasuke la acepte, al ser doble capitán también tiene que estar de acuerdo.

-¿Y si no lo está?

-No creo que no acepte tu dimisión.

-Pero, ¿y si no lo hace?

-Pues no podrás irte del cuerpo.-Le explicó con simplicidad.-Pero insisto, dudo que rechace tu dimisión.

Suigetsu no muy contento se marchó, lo único que quería era marcharse de la Internacional sin cruzarse con Sasuke ya que sentía muchísima vergüenza de lo que hizo. Llego hasta las nuevas oficinas de Sasuke tras preguntar su localización en recepción acudió. Básicamente estaba muy cerca de la zona de Yahiko, era un ala que se cerró hacia años y que con la leve destrucción de las oficinas quedó libre de daños. Miyoshi estaba en su escritorio colocando cosas cunado Suigetsu se colocó frente a ella.

-Hola.-Le saludó risueña Miyoshi.-¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Esta…Sasu…el capitán general.

-Si claro, pasa.-Le dijo.

Suigetsu con nerviosismo llamó a la puerta y entró tras recibir el permiso. Sasuke al verle frunció el ceño, no era consciente de que era el peor momento para hablar con él.

-H-hola.-Le saludó.

-Hola, ¿qué necesitas?-Le preguntó conteniendo la ira.

Por toda respuesta Suigetsu le extendió su carta de dimisión, Sasuke leyó la carta con atención.

-¿Motivos personales?-Preguntó con escepticismo.-Di más bien que no quieres verme.

Sasuke se levantó y se quedó a escasos centímetros de él lo cual le puso muy nervioso.

-No acabamos muy bien, pero nunca pensé que aireases mi vida privada para que todos se enterase.

La agarró de la pechera y le estampó contra la pared con violencia, Suigetsu se asustó por lo que se dejó hacer.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-Le espetó.

-¡Cometí un error, no hace falta que me…!

-Yo creo que si hace falta.-Le cortó.

Miyoshi se asomó asustada al escuchar los gritos.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó.

-Sí, solo estamos compartiendo opiniones.-Contestó Sasuke mientras le soltaba sin dejar de mirarle.-Tranquila.

La secretaria se quedó unos segundos mirando sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que Sasuke la miró pidiéndole con la mirada que les dejase solos y acto seguido cerró la puerta. El nuevo capitán general cogió la carta y la rompió mientras miraba a Suigetsu que solo miraba las manos de Sasuke, su deseo de desaparecer de la Internacional se iba junto a esos trozos de papel.

-No acepto tu renuncia, seguirás siendo raso.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y tiraba los trozos de papel en la papelera.-Pero no serás uno cualquiera, trabajaras para mí cuando tenga alguna misión.-Se sentó finalmente en su escritorio.-Así tengo controlada esa lengua tan larga que tienes.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Le preguntó.-Me quiero ir de aquí.

-Te quieres ir porque la has cagado y no quieres verme todos los días pero eso no va a suceder. Por lo tanto no pretendas obligarme a echarte del cuerpo porque no servirá de nada y me dejaras en ridículo porque voy a solicitar que estés en mi equipo de misiones, ¿te queda claro?-Le contestó mientras le extendía una circular.

Suigetsu le cogió la circular sorprendido, esperaba que Sasuke cuando se enterase de todo aquello le diese una paliza pero no fue así.

-Con esa circular te trasladaran a este ala junto al resto de tus compañeros, dáselo a tu superior para que se haga efectivo.

-D-de acuerdo.

Acto seguido se escabulló de allí lo más rápido que pudo. En el pasillo Miyoshi le miró preocupada.

-¿Todo bien?

-S-sí, solo estábamos intercambiando opiniones.

Se marchó corriendo de allí para que Miyoshi no siguiese con el interrogatorio y acabase contando sus vergüenzas.

* * *

Shisui cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevaba toda la mañana escuchando gritos, la gente no se iba ni con presencia ninja en la puerta. Estaba seguro de que cuando saliese le lincharían. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.-Respondió con cierto nerviosismo mirando la puerta.

Kyosuke entró con semblante muy serio, no podían ser muy buenas noticias.

-Ha venido Naori Uchiha, al parecer tanto Tanaka como Dai tienen coartada, estuvo con ellos en el momento de la agresión.

-No me lo creo.

-Yo tampoco pero es lo que hay.

-Pfff, no queda otra más que soltarles.-Contestó con pesar mientras se levantaba.-Si les dejamos más tiempo y se sabe lo que ha dicho Naori nos pueden moler a palos.

Salieron del despacho bajo la atenta mirada de los policías que se encontraban allí, bajaron en completo silencio a los calabozos. Shisui pidió la llave de las celdas correspondientes y avanzaron lentamente por el pasillo mientras escuchaban a presos que les insultaban a gritos.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.-Le dijo Tanaka sonriéndole.

-Habéis tenido suerte, alguien os ha dado una coartada.-Contestó con ira contenida mientras abría las celdas.-Pero no me creo lo que dijo, así que tened cuidado y dejad de utilizar a terceras personas para vuestro beneficio personal.

-Estás haciendo el ridículo.-Le espetó Tanaka mientras salía.-Te dije que lo harías. Hablaré con el señor feudal, no voy a consentir que se me ensucie la imagen por tus desvaríos y deseos de destruirme.

-¿Deseos de destruirte?-Preguntó con humor el capitán de la policía.

-Sí, se nota que me tienes envidia.-Le contestó con tranquilidad.-A mí me escuchan a ti ni eso.

Shisui cerró los puños mientras observaba como se iban en actitud altiva. Kyosuke les siguió.

En el hall se encontraba Naori, estaba muy nerviosa ya que lo que acababa de hacer no era nada bueno para la aldea pero el plan era el plan. Tanaka en cuanto la vio la abrazó.

-Gracias, esto no lo olvidaré nunca.

Naori trato de que no descubriera su disgusto pero no lo hizo ya que estaba radiante de la felicidad. Salieron y en la calle la gente empezó a aplaudirles. Tanaka indicó con gestos que todo se debía a Naori. Shikamaru les miró sin comprender nada por lo que entró en busca de explicaciones, en la entrada estaban Kyosuke y Shisui observando lo que pasaba en el exterior.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tenían coartada.-Contestó Shisui.-No podíamos tenerles más tiempo aquí.

-Entonces nuestro trabajo termina aquí.-Afirmó Shikamaru.

-Gracias por la ayuda.-Le agradeció Shisui mientras le extendía la mano.-Sin vosotros no sé qué habría sido de nosotros.

-De nada.-Le contestó mientras le devolvía el apretón.-A ver si esto se relaja un poco.

* * *

Misaki avanzaba por el pasillo con un paquete en la mano, estaba muy emocionada ya que tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hijo. El día anterior cuando le dijeron que Sasuke volvía a Central, salió antes del trabajo para prepararle comida y limpiarle la casa arrastrando con ella a Hayato y Ryo, este último no hacía más que quejarse por tener que trabajar en su día libre. Le esperaron para cenar los cuatro juntos pero tardó demasiado y acabaron marchándose.

-Buenos días señora Nozara.-Le saludó Miyoshi levantándose y estrechándole la mano.

-Me alegra mucho verte, Tabata.-Le dijo con alegría.-La señorita Fumihiko tubo bastantes cuadros de ansiedad por no encontrarte, la gente empezó a tomarla por loca.

-Lo sé, me lo ha contado.

-Lo importante es que estás aquí ahora y puede compartir sus buenos momentos contigo.

-Sí, me alegro de haber vuelto.

-Eres su Segundo, ¿no?

-Si.-Le contestó muy contenta.

-Al fin alguien se olvida del pasado y te da el puesto que te mereces.

-Eh…

-Como mujer no vi con buenos ojos el linchamiento que te hicieron, discutí mucho con Hayato por ese tema.

El silencio se impuso, Miyoshi no esperaba que la mujer del capitán general que la destituyó hubiese estado de su lado.

-¿Esta mi hijo en el despacho?

-Sí, pase, pase.

Misaki llamó a la puerta y entró. Sasuke estaba rodeado de carpetas leyendo.

-¿Molesto?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba al escritorio con una sonrisa.

-Mama.-Se levantó dejando lo que estaba leyendo de cualquier forma.-¿Cómo tu por aquí?

Sasuke la abrazó con cariño, Misaki le devolvió el abrazó, al fin estaba con él.

-Tenia muchísimas ganas de verte y de paso te traía algo de comida.

-No hace falta que me traigas nada.

-Anda no te quejes que encima es tu plato favorito.

Sasuke le cogió el bento mientras Misaki observaba el nuevo despacho.

-Así que capitán general, ¿no?

-Sí, eso parece.

-¿Por qué has aceptado un puesto así después de todo lo que paso?-Le preguntó preocupada.-No es que no me alegre pero no quiero que te hagan daño.

-No te preocupes, no me harán daño. Pero hay cosas que si no estoy yo se complicarán.

-Lo dices por Sakura, ¿no?

-Puede ser.-Le contestó mientras recogía un par de carpetas para poder colocar el bento.-No me apetece hablar de las razones por las que he vuelto.

-Ya veo….estas muy cambiado. Y el ojo…¿no me digas?

-Estoy completamente curado.-Le contestó con humor.

-¿Cómo? ¿quién lo hizo?

Misaki le agarró la cara para examinarle la cara con atención, Sasuke se sintió un poco incomoda pero la dejo hacer hasta que intentó mirarle la espalda.

-¡Oye! La espalda está igual.-LA frenó con delicadeza.-Lo único que ha cambiado físicamente es el ojo…

-Y el pelo.

-Si bueno, el pelo fue por un envenenamiento.

-¿Qué?

-Es muy raro de explicar y seguramente vuelva a la normalidad con el tiempo.

Misaki le miró con desconfianza, no le creía del todo.

-Es verdad, estoy completamente curado, ya no tengo los problemas de salud de antes.

-Me gustaría hablar con la persona que te curó. Me gustaría saber cómo lo hizo.

-Hablaré con ella.

El busca de Misaki comenzó a sonar, la estaban buscando.

-Veo que las cosas por aquí no han cambiado.

-No, no han cambiado.-Contestó mientras leía el mensaje.-Me tengo que ir corriendo. Ven algún día a comer a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.

Misaki le dio un sonoro beso en la mesilla y se marchó corriendo.

* * *

Obito contestó el teléfono con rapidez sin dejar de teclear.

-Internacional, departamento de Konoha, ¿dígame?

-Hola, soy Shisui Uchiha, jefe del departamento de policía de Konoha. Me gustaría hablar con el Portavoz.

-Hola Shisui. Te paso ahora mismo con él.

-Muchas gracias.

Dejo la llamada en espera mientras acudía al despacho de Kaito. En el interior el capitán trabajaba frente al ordenador muy concentrado.

-Capitán tiene una llamada del capitán de policía de Konoha.

-Pásamelo.-Le contestó mientras se dirigía a su teléfono.

Obito acudió corriendo hasta su escritorio, descolgó el teléfono y le paso la llamada.

-Aquí Kaito Yamahisa, dígame.

-Hola, disculpe que le moleste pero tengo que pedirle un favor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Me gustaría que me diese una forma de localizar a Sasuke Kotara porque necesito ponerme en contacto.

-¿Para qué le necesita?-Le preguntó en tono protocolario.-El Portavoz de Kono…

-No tiene nada que ver con la Internacional.-Se apresuró a corregirle.-Es un asunto entre Konoha y el clan Uchiha y Sasuke tiene cierta implicación y sé que ha estado en Central hace poco.

-¿Por qué…

-Es un acuerdo de seguridad que no estaba efectivo y quiero activarlo.

-No sé si puedo darte esa información sobre él.

-Por favor, es un asunto grave y urgente del que depende probablemente la vida de muchas personas.

-De acuerdo, apunte el siguiente número de teléfono.-Cedió Kaito. En cuanto le hablaban del peligro de personas no se lo pensaba dos veces. Lo primero era proteger sin importar cómo.-Con ese número podrá contactar con él.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-No.

-Entonces hasta luego.

Kaito colgó preocupado, se quedó un rato mirando el teléfono hasta que se acordó de que Obito era un Uchiha y podría saber algo.

-Obito.-Le llamó asomándose al pasillo.-Ven un momento.

Obito entró al despacho de su capitán, se sentó frente a él en completo silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Shisui me ha pedido un contacto de Sasuke para hablar de un acuerdo entre Konoha y el clan, ¿sabes algo?

-No.-Contestó pensativo.

-Me ha dicho que de ese acuerdo puede depender mucha gente y por ello le he dado el numero privado de Sasuke.

-Avisa a Sasuke de ello.-Le aconsejó Obito.-No creo que le haga mucha gracia.

-Ahora iré a decírselo pero, ¿no se te ocurre nada?

-No y eso que trabaje para la policía…a no ser..

-A no ser, ¿qué?

-Al nacer el Jinchuriki el Hokage le pidió al líder de los Uchiha protección para su hijo y se realizó un acuerdo secreto, pocos conocíamos su existencia y nunca se llegó a firmar porque los implicados eran muy pequeños y acabó en el olvido con la marcha de Sasuke de Konoha.

-No sé, ha dicho que hay más gente implicada pero el acuerdo que acabas de decir implica a los dos.

-Ya, no se a que se referirá.

-Bueno yo voy a informarle ahora mismo y ya nos enteraremos de que se trata.

Kaito salió de su despacho seguido de Obito y cada uno se fue a un sitio diferente.

* * *

Orochimaru observaba a Haku e Itsuki, llevaban en sus nuevos laboratorios unos cuantos días. Respondían de forma irregular a la conversión.

-Pff, ¿seguro que no tenéis ninguna enfermedad?

-No.-Contestó Itsuki.

Haku se apoyó en la pared, se encontraba fatal. Desde que había empezado la conversión como lo llamaban se sentía lejos de su cuerpo y el dolor era muy leve pero su cuerpo le indicaba lo contrario ya que en ocasiones no paraba de temblar.

-Tu amigo es el que peor lleva la conversión.

-Es que es un debilucho, siempre se pone malo cuando llega una ola de frio.

-Pues reza para que no muera.-Contestó acercándose hasta él examinándole la cara con atención.-Los ojos se te están convirtiendo en rojo demasiado rápido. Nunca me ha pasado esto.

-Haz algo.-Le pidió en tono amenazante Haku.

-No sé qué quieres que haga.

Haku le empujo con violencia tirándole al suelo.

-¡Nos habéis engañado! Solo queréis matarnos mientras os hacernos de conejillos de indias.

Haku se agachó y le agarró del cuello con fuerza, si él sufría su asesino también.

-Haku si le matas no habrá manera de salvarte.

-Si voy a morir igualmente que más me da.

Itsuki agarró a su amigo y le separo con mucho esfuerzo. Haku lanzo la mano para pegarle y esta choco contra la pared pulverizándola completamente, Orochimaru sonrió.

-Serás más propenso a las enfermedades pero saldrás de esta.-Le aseguró Orochimaru.-Y serás el Absortion mas fuere de todos.

Orochimaru le palmeó la espalda y se marchó de allí.

-Vete a descansar, te hará bien.-Le aconsejó antes de desaparecer.

Haku se marchó muy cansado y mareado dejando a Itsuki solo y muy asustado. No sabía donde se había metido.

* * *

Kaito de encontró a Sasuke en pleno pasillo, le alegró poder verle por los pasillos de nuevo.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó mientras corría tras él.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó mientras esperaba a que le alcanzase.

-Tengo que comentarte algo importante.

-En mi despacho, ¿no?-Adivinó Sasuke.

-Si.

-Pues vamos.

Ambos acudieron hasta el despacho de Sasuke en completo silencio, Sasuke se sentó en su sitio mientras Kaito tomaba asiento frente a él.

-Dime, ¿de qué se trata lo que tienes que decirme?-Le preguntó.

-Me ha llamado Shisui, ya sabes el capitán de la policía de Konoha.

-Si.

-Pues me ha pedido una forma de contactar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Si, al parecer tiene que hablar contigo sobre un acuerdo.

-¿Acuerdo?-Preguntó sorprendido.-Llevo años….

-Lo sé pero me dijo que depende mucha gente.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás tratando de procesar la información, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Y por eso le di tu número de teléfono privado.

-¡¿Mi numero privado?!

-Claro, aun no estás instalado del todo aquí, por eso le di el privado.

-Pff, vale. A ver de qué acuerdo tiene que hablarme.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.

-No, tranquilo. Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo te va con el aclimatamiento?

-Bien, documentándome, tengo la cabeza un poco embotada pero nada grave.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía levemente.

-Espero que todo vaya bien.

-Yo también lo espero, así que no pongas esa cara de estresado que vas a envejecer con más rapidez.-Bromeo su nuevo jefe.

Kaito sonrió ante la broma, lo cierto es que la actitud de Sasuke era tranquilizadora y sorprendente ya que nunca le había visto así.

-Me alegra verte animado.-Le dijo con sinceridad.

-Las buenas vibraciones siempre traen buenos resultados.

-¿Vas a modificar algo?

-Pues tengo que estudiar el sistema de antidiscriminación, hay que actualizarlo.

-Ha habido muchos problemas relacionados con ese tema.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, es increíble cómo cambio todo. Pensé que al marcharme todo iba a mejorar que me equivoqué.

-Yo me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto.-Le confesó.

-Ya veo.-Le sonrió.-Espero no arrepentirme de haber vuelto que ya cuento con detractores antes de empezar.

-A Kouki no le tengas en cuenta. Él pobre nunca está de acuerdo con nada ni con nadie.

-Se van a complicar las cosas con un Portavoz así.

-Siempre ha sido así.

-Pero antes yo creo que Kazuma le mantenía más controlado y con Yahiko Kouki se creyó que podría hacer lo que quisiera y como ha visto que no pues nada le parece bien.

-No sé, pero yo tendría cuidado con él.

-Tranquilo, lo haré.-Le aseguró.-Por cierto mañana por la mañana bajaré a ver a la Absortion.

-Quieres que te acompañe, ¿no?

-Sí, antes necesito que me informes sobre todo.

-Sin problema. Espero que lo que tenga que decirte el capitán de la policía de Konoha no sea nada grabe .

-Espero que no, pero me huele a que tendré que hacer algo en Konoha y eso no me gusta nada.

Sasuke suspiró, acababa de llegar a la Internacional de nuevo y ya tenía "problemas" pero era algo que venía con el contrato. Esta vez podría con todo ya no era el niño de hacía dos años.

* * *

Ayumi colocaba la cena sobre la mesa del comedor cuando llegó Itachi.

-Hola.-Saludó mientras entraba quitándose el chaleco.

-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal el trabajo?-Le preguntó.

-Bien…Ayumi, ¿podemos hablar…en privado?-Preguntó Itachi un poco nervioso.

-Claro.-Le contestó sorprendida

Itachi se fue a la habitación seguido de Ayumi, no pretendía hablar hasta que la puerta se cerró.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba y cogía un cojín.

-Esta mañana me encontré a tu madre.-Le contestó mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas frente a su novia.-Vino a entregarme esto.

Le extendió el sobre con las fotos, Ayumi preocupada las vio todas.

-No es lo que crees que es.-Le dijo al instante.-Él es Kazuki, mi jefe. No quería la reunión en ningún sitio cerrado para que nadie escuchase lo que tenía que decirme. Ese abrazo fue al despedirme nada más, tienes que creerme.

Ayumi se levantó asustada por la posible reacción de Itachi el cual procesaba la información.

-Mi madre se ha pasado, me quiere hundir, ¿no tuvo suficiente con matar a nuestro hijo? Y ahora quiere ponernos en contra para que rompamos y me quede sola.-Rompió a llorar.-Kazuki está casado.

-Te creo, pero por favor preséntamelo la próxima vez.-Le dijo al fin.-¿Estás detrás de algo turbio?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porqué si habéis quedado fuera para que nadie os escuche .

-No puedo hablar de ello.

-¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso….es que no quiero ponerte en peligro y no estoy autorizada a decir nada.

-Se defenderme. Ahora me preocupas tú.

-Solo es una colaboración.-Le confesó.-Si sale bien cambiaran muchas cosas.

-Me estás preocupando.

-Confía en mi…por favor.

Itachi la miro con preocupación, su novia le miraba con preocupación también. Su intención le decía que debía creerla, su suegra solo buscaba separarles y esas fotos descontextualizadas podían hacer mucho daño. Le acarició la cara con cariño.

-De acuerdo, confiaré en ti.-Le dijo al fin.-Pero espero que algún día me lo cuentes.

-Espero poder contártelo todo pronto.-Le dijo.

La abrazó con energía, no podía dejar de quererle, ni dudar de ella.

-Cómo voy a dudar de ti con lo que te amo.-Le confesó.-Además viniendo de tu madre me puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

-Yo también te amo.

Se besaron apasionadamente, habían superado al fin el pequeño bache que su suegra se empeñaba en poner.

-Vamos a cenar con tus padres.-Le dijo Ayumi.-Seguro que nos están esperando.

Itachi se levantó y se llevó a su novia cogida de la mano fuera de la habitación.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y feliz semana** (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤

 **Para Inia.**

 **Pues después de esto supongo que la Sakura del futuro te gustará más, ya sabe que no tiene nada que perder así que solo le queda avanzar.**

 **Kaito es un pedazo de pan, si estás leyendo esto ya sabrás quien le ha dicho la verdad, aunque no toda la verdad, pero tienes razón con lo de Suigetsu, se merece que se apañe con lo que ha hecho el solito.**

 **Todos los que están haciendo daño recibirán el castigo antes o después, la cuestión es cual será el mejor castigo para cada uno, eso aun me quita el sueño, pero tengo varias ideas en mente XD. Lo que tengo claro es que no se van a ir de rositas, aquí habrá castigo ejemplar.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la semana que viene** **(っ◔◡◔)っ ❤** **.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 16.**

Tanaka se tomaba su te mañanero mientras disfrutaba de su libertad, prácticamente era infalible. La justicia siempre estaba de su mano y parecía que aquello no iba a cambiar nunca.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, suspiró molestó y dio permiso para que entrase. Dai entró tenso, no dijo ninguna palabra hasta que se sentó.

-El jinchuriki se va a casar…

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Si.

-Ese es el problema, no queremos gente a su alrededor y menos a los Hyuga.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-No vayas tan deprisa, no tengo nada pensado.-Le advirtió.

-Debemos darnos prisa.

-Las prisas no nos van a ayudar en nada, Dai.

-En cuanto esté casado con los Hyuga no podre…..

-Soy consciente de ello pero podemos alargar la preparación de la boda e incluso cancelarla como paso con el hermano del demonio.

-Esos dos tengo entendido que se casar….

-Llevan dos años así y aun no se han casado.-Le cortó Tanaka con suficiencia.-No se van a casar nunca porque saben que nosotros se lo impediremos, no queremos más familiares del demonio.

-Entonces, ¿les boicoteamos los planes de la boda?

-De momento si, el tiempo es oro.

Dai aceptó las órdenes y se marchó en completo silencio, Tanaka descolgó el teléfono mientras marcaba un número de teléfono. Espero unos segundos.

-Orochimaru, soy yo.-Le contestó.-Necesito información sobre los dos Absortion que te llegaron.

-Te tengo muy buenas noticias.-Le contestó con suficiencia.-Uno de ellos ha evolucionado el sistema.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que estamos ante sujetos letales muy superiores a los demás, acabo de ver los resultados de las pruebas que les acabo de hacer y es increíble. Su chackra es tres veces mejor que el de cualquier ninja y pueden desintegrar sin esfuerzo y a distancia.

-Necesito que los tengas listos cuanto antes.

-Eso es un poco difícil, aún no están estables y uno de ellos está al límite.

-Date brío, los necesito cuanto antes.-Le apremió.

-Lo intentaré pero no puedo prometer nada.

-Quiero que la próxima vez que me llames sea para darme buenas noticias, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.-Le contestó molesto.

Se despidieron y colgó. A Tanaka le molestaba la lentitud en la creación de Absortion pero saber que podían matar a distancia le gustaba y mucho. La suerte estaba de su lado.

* * *

Sasuke entró en la sala de interrogatorios donde esperaba la Absortion que casi mata a la hermana del Kazekage y a los padres de Shikamaru Nara. Se sentó frente a ella.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.-Se presentó con educación.

La Absortion le miró con sorpresa lo que le hizo frenar a Sasuke en su parlamento.

-Necesito que me respondas a una serie de preguntas, ¿lo harás?

-…

-Sabemos que tienes un hijo y nos gustaría saber dónde está.

-….

-¿Cómo te convertiste en una de ellos?

-…

-Si sigues sin contestar tendré que emplear otras técnicas para obtener información. Tengo autorización para hacer eso.

-…Es mi vida priva…

-Tu hijo tiene su propia vida, no es de tu propiedad si lo que quieres es dejarle abandonado a su suerte.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa.-Le espetó.-Eres el demonio, muérete y así dejará de morir gente.

-Vale, entonces será por las malas.

Sasuke activó el Sharingan con el único objetivo de conseguir información.

* * *

Ayumi iba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando Surumi la agarró del brazo y la giró con violencia.

-¿No te da vergüenza?-Le espetó su madre.

-A quien le tiene que dar vergüenza es a ti.-Le respondió mientras se soltaba del agarre.-¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida? No eres nadie.

-Soy tu ma…

-No, dejaste de serlo hace muchos años.

-Nunca dejare de serlo.

-Tu mataste a tu nieto.

-Le salve.

Ayumi le dio un bofetón mientras luchaba por no llorar, aun no superaba la muerte de su hijo y ver que su madre seguía con las mismas ideas la estaba matando por dentro.

-No me toques, no me hables y sobre todo deja de meterme en mi vida privada, ¿te queda claro o tu reducido cerebro no funciona?

-Oye soy….

-No eres nadie, alguien como tú no es nadie.

No espero a que su madre le contestase sino que le dio la espalda y se marchó mientras no paraba de llorar por su pequeño al que no conoció ni conocería nunca.

* * *

Haku se despertó desorientado, Itsuki le observaba entre preocupado y curioso.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Le preguntó cansado.

-Estaba preocupado. Orochimaru dijo que podrías morir.

-No habría estado mal…-Le contestó mientras se incorporaba.-No eres muy consciente de en qué nos hemos convertido.

-Pero si a partir de ahora seremos más poderosos…

-Somos máquinas de matar Itsuki.-Le contestó muy molesto.-En eso nos estamos convirtiendo con tantos experimentos. Pero eso te da igual porque tu estás en tu pompa, ya eres uno de ellos antes incluso de convertirte en Absortion. Lo que me jode es que he sido un estúpido por dejarme arrastras.

Haku se levantó de la cama con dificultad ya que todo el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado.

-Pues según Orochimaru serás el Absortion más fuerte de todos los Absortion.

-Genial, eso significa que no me volverás a mangonear nunca más. Ahora márchate, no quiero verte la cara.

Itsuki se levantó asustado por la mirada asesina de su amigo que le siguió hasta la puerta.

-Orochimaru te necesita. Al parecer tiene planes para ti, por eso estaba aquí.

-Lárgate, escoria humana.-Le espetó.

Finalmente Itsuki se marchó en completo silencio. Solo supo que nunca sería uno de ellos, él no iba a seguir siendo manejado por terceros. No iba ni quería formar parte de un grupo terrorista.

* * *

Kaito le extendió la infusión a Sasuke el cual llevaba una hora bloqueado desde que hablo con la Absortion y eso le preocupada bastante.

-Desde que salió solo dijo que había llegado tarde.

-A ver si eso te clama.-Le dijo Mei un poco nerviosa.-Y nos explicas las cosas.

El equipo de Konoha y Sunagakure se encontraban en el despacho de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué hemos llegado tarde?-Le preguntó Shu un poco cansada de esperar.-Cuanto más tardes peor va a …

-Da igual.-Le cortó Sasuke.-Esa….Absortion se convirtió en una de ellos pagando con su hijo.

-¿Qué han….

-Lo mataron y no te voy a dar detalles de cómo.-Le contestó mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo.

-¿Y ella ha deja….

-Si, no he podido ni sonsacarle información de los Absortion. Estaba…como abducida por la muerte de su marido, le daba igual su hijo.

Shu se agarró la cabeza exasperado, Miyoshi se sentó derrotada, el ambiente no era muy bueno ya que la tensión previa por saber la localización del pequeño generaba buenas expectativas pero ahora todo se había desinflado considerablemente.

-¿Podéis dejarme solo?-Les pidió Sasuke.

Todos le dejaron solo y fue cuando se derrumbó como quería, el nudo de la garganta que tenia se fue diluyendo a medida que se desahogaba. Estaba seguro que la muerte de ese bebe aparecería en sus pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Yahiko caminaba por el pasillo pensativo, necesitaba airearse, llevaba desde bien temprano con los trámites para instaurar el sistema de doble capitán. Estaba nervioso ya que el señor feudal podría complicarse el trabajo.

-Yahiko.-Le llamó Konan mientras se acercaba hasta él.

-Dime.

-Ha llamado el director de "cosas de Central".

-¿Qué hace el director de una revista de corazón llamándonos?

-Le han llegado fotos de Sasuke con Cho en situaciones comprometidas.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, otra vez.

-Quiero verlas.

-Te las ha mandado.

Por toda respuesta se fue corriendo a su despacho seguido de Konan.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque los rasos han recibido la llamada y no me lo han pasado directamente.-Le dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-No lo sé, a mí se me pasó directamente. Pensaba que era una llamada normal.

-Joder.

Entraron en el despacho ante la atónita mirada de Nagato, ya que los rasos normalmente no subian a hablar con el capitán. Encendió la pantalla del ordenador que ya estaba encendido y accedió a su correo. Ahí tenía el correo, accedió a las fotos y le repugnó ver las fotos.

-¿Crees que es el verdadero?-Le preguntó con temor Konan.

-Estoy convencido de que no es él, el imitador comete el mismo error.

-¿Sigue sin tener cicatrices?

-No, esta vez se lo ha currado mas pero no están en el sitio correcto, por eso sé que no es él, ¿qué va a hacer el director de la revista?

-Me ha dicho que las ha comprado para que nadie más lo haga, no va a publicarlas. Se ha ofrecido a darnos los negativos.

-Perfecto, que nos lo mande. Pero nos debe dar el contacto del fotógrafo que hizo las fotos para investigar.

-Muy bien, se lo diré, le llamó ahora mismo.

Konan salió con rapidez mientras Yahiko cerraba el correo. Nagato apareció un poco cortado.

-¿Pasa algo grave?

-El imitador de Sasuke ha vuelto a hacer su aparición y menudas fotos. Cuando le pille le arrancaré la piel a tiras. Frivolizar con el cuerpo de la Internacional es un insulto.-Le contestó muy mosqueado.

Golpeó el teclado lleno de rabia, desde que era capitán todo eran problemas y complicaciones.

-¿Avisamos a Sasuke?-Le preguntó Nagato.

-Ahora que lo dices si, iré a verle y se lo diré para que esté alerta.

* * *

Kushina salió de casa para ir a comprar cuando el olor a pintura la desconcertó, miró y no vio nada hasta que salió y miró la fachada de la casa. Estaba completamente llena de mensajes de odio en color rojo.

-"Traidores a los Uchiha"-Leyó.-Pero, ¿qué?

Miró a su alrededor con cierto temor ya que de los Uchiha se podía esperar cualquier cosa, aun no consiguió localizar a nadie lo cual le puso un poco nerviosa pero tenia que hacer la compra o se quedaban sin comer. Continuó su camino hacia el mercado con más miedo que otra cosa, ya que no sabía muy bien si alguien le complicaría la compra y esperaba que no fuera así. Lo que si tenía seguro es que hablaría con Minato en cuanto llegase para que supiese lo que pasaba.

Alguien le dio un fuerte tirón del pelo lo cual le hizo que soltase le llevaba en las manos para llevárselas al pelo.

-Queréis nuestra muerte y por ello nosotros la vuestra.-Le dijo una mujer con unas tijeras que uso para cortarle el pelo.

-Estás loca.-Le contestó mientras se alejaba de ella.-Sois unos paranoicos.

-No, apoyáis al demonio y…

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi.-Le espetó Kushina mientras recogía las cosas.-Estáis locos.

Se marchó de allí con rapidez tratando de ignorar la agresión que había sufrido su pelo.

* * *

Kaito salía del baño sin conseguir despejarse tras lavarse la cara cuando se encontró con Suigetsu el cual en cuanto le vio agachó la cabeza. Esa actitud le llamó la atención y acudió hasta él.

-Suigetsu.-Le llamó mientras le agarraba del brazo.-¿Estás bien? Te veo mala cara.

-Si…

-He escuchado que querías dejar el cuerpo, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-No te metas…

-No eres el más indicado para decirme eso.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Le preguntó cansado al ver que no le iba a dejar en paz si no le contestaba lo que quería saber.

-¿Por qué quieres irte?

-No quiero incomodar a nadie y sé que Sasuke ha vuelto….

-¿Has presentado la renuncia ya?

-Si…

-¿Y?

-No me han dejado…bueno Sasuke rechazó mi renuncia, me ha puesto en su equipo de rasos.

Kaito le miro con sorpresa, no se esperaba que Sasuke reaccionase de aquella manera, se esperaba una reacción violenta por su parte.

-Pero….

-Antes me echo la bronca por hablar de él y su ex en los medios.-Le confirmó.-Supongo que se lo habéis dicho.

-Te mereces una paliza.

-Lo sé.

-Creo que no sabe de las agresiones por las que ha pasado tanto Sakura como su familia, así que da las gracias.

-No, cuando se entere sí que me matara.

-Aun no proceso lo que hiciste, no ganabas nada, ¿o si?...no me digas que te pagaron….

-Claro que no.-Se apresuró en contestar.

-Estabas borracho, ¿Quién….

-Estoy seguro de que no conseguí nada. Deja de hacerme preguntas y déjame en paz.

Se deshizo del agarre con brusquedad, estaba muy molesto con la insistencia de remarcarle que la había cagado. Se marchó sin decir nada bajo la preocupada mirada de Kaito.

* * *

Sasuke miraba por la ventana, había conseguido relajarse un poco pero Yahiko llegó para preocuparle más.

-Hola, ¿molesto?-Le preguntó mientras se asomaba.

-No, pasa.

Yahiko entró y se sentó frente a él un poco nervioso, ya que lo que le iba a comentar no era algo que le fuese a gustar.

-Dime.-Le dijo Sasuke al ver que no tenía intenciones de hablar.

-Ha vuelto a aparecer la persona que suplanta tu identidad.

-Ya, entonces genial.-Resopló molesto.

-Esta vez tiene hasta cicatrices, lo que pasa es que no las tiene bien colocadas.

-Vaya, parece que sabéis donde las tengo.

-En tu informe médico viene todo-Le explicó.-Y fue por eso que se consiguió desmontarle la otra vez.

-Si ha vuelto es porque habrá imágenes, ¿no?

-Sí y no se van a publicar.

Sasuke le miró con escepticismo, no confiaba en que las imágenes no viesen la luz.

-Seguro que salen.

-Pues yo espero que no porque no son para publicarse en un medio.

-Genial, si salen a la luz quedaré genial

-Solo quería advertirte por si se nos escapa algo, ya que el equipo de comunicaciones trata de captar a los medios que lleguen a publicar fotos ilegales. Ya les he alertado.

-De acuerdo.

El silencio se impuso, Yahiko observó a Sasuke durante unos segundos tenía intención de seguir hablando sobre trabajo pero el ambiente estaba bastante tenso.

-Me han comentado que has hablado ya con la Absortion y….

-Sí, mataron al hijo para convertirla en Absortion a medias, ni si quiera sabe que se puede inmolar mordiéndose la lengua y eso solo puede significar dos cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que puede haber escapado con el objetivo de matar a la hermana del Kazekage sin consentimiento de los Absortion o que la han mandado como experimento a Konoha para ver cómo van las defensas y sus sistemas de camuflaje.

-Has llegado a esas conclusiones tu solo estando una sola vez con ella. Los Internaciona…

-Si hubieran tenido las mismas capacidades que yo también se habrían enterado de ello en un solo día.

Sasuke le quitó hierro al asunto, no quería convertirse en la baza principal anti Absortion.

-No llevas ni una semana y ya estoy sorprendido.

-Yo también estoy sorprendido, no me esperaba un doble tan pronto, ni si quiera se ha hecho público mi puesto. Esta persona ha de ser de la Internacional.

-Un traidor dentro sería…

-Es la única opción Yahiko.-Le cortó Sasuke.-Otra cosa es que lo quieras ver. Esta situación me la voy a tomar muy en serio y cuando le encuentre intentaré por todos los medios que la pena le caiga sobre él y la cumpla al 100%

El tono oscuro con que lo dijo asusto a Yahiko un tanto, sabía que Sasuke había cambiado pero no tanto.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

-Así se solucionan todos tus problemas, ¿no?-Le espetó Sasuke.-Olvida lo que acabo de decir, estoy un poco afectado por lo de la Absortion.

-No, me alegro porque me estés solucionando mis problemas sino porque al fin puedo hacer justicia contigo.

Sasuke puso gesto de molestia ya que parecía que era importante para mucha gente dejarle bien ante los demás.

-Preocúpate de lo importante Yahiko.-Le dijo en tono de advertencia.-O esto puede acabar muy mal.

* * *

Karin llamó a Wataru y Kaito mientras se acercaba a ellos. Habían acudido a una revisión de embarazo.

-¿Qué tal la revisión?-Les preguntó con ilusión.

-Muy bien, todo está genial.-Le contestó Wataru.-¿Tu cómo estás?

-Muy atareada la verdad. Me acabo de escapar, necesito un descanso, ¿os tomáis un té conmigo?

Los futuros papas accedieron y bajaron hasta la cafetería del hospital, todo el camino estuvieron hablando de cosas de bebes. Kaito por su parte se mantenía en silencio, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no salió de ellos hasta que les sirvieron el pedido.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le preguntó Karin.-Estas muy callado, ¿ha pasado algo en la Internacional?

-Suigetsu ha intentado renunciar.-Soltó inconscientemente. Llevaba un par de días queriendo contárselo a alguien.-Sasuke rechazó su renuncia y ahora es raso dependiente del segundo capitán.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has odio, te aseguro que pasó después de que le dijeras lo de Sakura.

-¿Y no le dio una paliza? Porque pensé que lo haría.

-Y yo.-Le secundó Kaito.

-Por lo que contáis Sasuke ha cambiado mucho, aunque nunca ha sido agresivo, perdona cielo pero te merecías una paliza de su parte cuando le menospreciabas.

-Wataru tiene razón.-Concordó Karin.-Sasuke nunca ha sido violento, aunque no sé si ha sido la mejor decisión.

-Yo creo que será lo mejor para que se arreglen.-Opino Wataru pensativa.

-Espero que Suigetsu entre en razón y vea lo bueno de Sasuke.

-Ya lo ha visto, está muy arrepentido de todo, se puede notar a la legua desde hace tiempo.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión.-Le advirtió Karin.-No podía seguir con alguien que desconfiaba tanto de mí.

-Entiendo la postura pero quiero que sepas que ha aprendido la lección.

-Pues gracias por contármelo pero entiende mi opinión y la respétala.

-Lo hace.-Le aseguró Wataru por si se creía que la habían abandonado.-Solo pasa que no quiere veros sufrir.

-Pues entonces gracias.-Le contesto un poco incomoda.

Wataru le cogió de la mano ya que se percibió la incomodidad de Karin.

-Vente este fin de semana a casa, comemos y nos contamos chismes.

-Creo que tengo guardia.

-Siempre que te lo propongo tienes guardia.-Se lamentó.

-Un día iré a vuestra casa, no te preocupes.

Karin le sonrió con cariño, se lamentaba no poder quedar con sus amigos como antes pero desde que se dejó con Suigetsu había cogido más guardias y turnos para evitar pensar más de la cuenta. Salir con los amigos implicaba que en algún momento saldría el nombre de su ex y después de tantos años le dolía hablar de él.

* * *

Llegó a casa cansado, había sido un día ajetreado, plagado en su mayoría de malas noticias. Se quitó los zapatos a restregones cuando le sonó el teléfono, respiró hondo y contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Sasuke, soy Shisui, perdona que te llame a esta hora pero no quiero que nadie se interponga.

-Hola Shisui, dime.-Le contestó al ver que iba a dar muchos rodeos.-Me han dicho que querías hablarme de un acuerdo.

-Sí, es de hace años. Lo encontré perdido en un cajón, tiene sus años.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-Le preguntó mientras sacaba de la nevera un plato de comida que iba a llevar al microondas.

-Eres uno de los "sujetos" del acuerdo.-Le explicó.

-¿De qué va?

-Tienes que proteger al jinchuriki, eso es lo que dice el acuerdo, no se hizo efectivo porque te fuiste antes.

-Vamos que queréis que ahora sea el protector, ¿no?

-Si.

-Me gustaría saber la situación por la cual necesitéis de mi ahora.

-Tienes razón y me gustaría hablarlo contigo en persona.

-Ven a Central, pregunta por mí en las oficinas de la Internacional. Allí te dirán dónde encontrarme.

-Iré mañana mismo.

-Esperaré tu visita entonces y ahí tomaré la decisión, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias por contestarme. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Colgó rápidamente ya que la comida le olió a quemado, dejo el plato con prisa sobre la mesa ya que se quemó los dedos.

-Pues nada, a cocinar.-Se lamentó.

* * *

El señor feudal apagó el televisor y encaró a los dos capitanes.

-¿No podías decírmelo antes de que saliera en los medios?-Le pregunto con ira contenida.

Tanto Sasuke como Yahiko habían acudido a la residencia del señor feudal para comunicarle la reimplantación del sistema de doble capitán pero los medios se les habían adelantado y ahora estaba muy enfadado.

-No esperábamos que los medios se nos adelantasen, le pido disculpas.

-Con que Sasuke Uchiha.-dijo pensativo el señor feudal.-¿Qué paso con el Kotara?

-Soy un Uchiha, señor. Por eso cambie mi apellido.-Le explicó.

-Que desagradecido.-Le espetó.

-No, les estoy muy agradecido a los Kotara por todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero siempre me dijeron que tenía sangre Uchiha y que o debía renegar de mis raíces, eso he hecho.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Yahiko. Pero veo que has venido a mí con todo cerrado para que no meta mano. Buena jugada.

-Esto es beneficioso para la aldea.-Le explicó.

-No creas que esto va a quedar así.-Advirtió secamente.-Exijo que todas las medidas que toméis se me hagan saber antes de que se quede cerrado, si no lo hacéis retiraré mi apoyo a la Internacional y a Central.

-No serás capaz.-Dijo Sasuke en tono amenazador.

-Yo creo que sí, señor Uchiha.

El señor feudal se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó hasta ellos rodeando la mesa.

-Además para poder comprobar que cumplís estaré cuando me dé la gana en vuestros cuerpos.

-¿Usted quiere vivir bien?-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Como todo el mundo.

-Pues no le recomiendo que haga eso.-Le aconsejó.-Estoy seguro de que no quiere convertirse en asesino.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pues si se infiltra en nuestros cuerpos en plena batalla puede matarnos y créame que lo hará.

-¿Me está amenazando?

-No, simplemente le estoy advirtiendo de las consecuencias de sus actos.

El señor feudal le miró desafiante y Sasuke le devolvió la mirada muy seriamente para que se lo tomase en serio, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se marchó de allí.

Yahiko le imitó a toda prisa, no tenía intención de quedarse solo con el señor feudal. Sasuke frenó antes de salir por la puerta.

-Nosotros cumpliremos con nuestra palabra, haga el favor de seguir nuestros consejos.

Salieron en completo silencio, se despidieron con cordialidad de los miembros de seguridad. Yahiko procesaba todo lo que acababa de pasar, no había tenido ni tiempo de proponer nada cuando Sasuke desafió al señor feudal.

-Me ha sorprendido la amenaza al señor feudal.-Le dijo mientras caminaban por la calle.

-Si no le amenazas no se entera del peligro en el que se puede encontrar si lo hace.

-Has estado genial, no como yo. Parece como si…

-El problema que tienes es que no quieres disgustarle yo a esas alturas me opongo a que alguien como él quiera imponer sus caprichos a mi seguridad y la del resto. Deberíamos ser todos así, de esta forma si es el señor feudal ve que vamos en bloque se lo pensará dos veces.

-Buen punto.

* * *

La hermana de Kaito había acudido a las oficinas para hablar con su hermano sobre el colgante de la Absortion que le habían pedido que analizasen, Konan la guio hasta el despacho de su hermano. Los civiles no tenían permitido que entrasen sin compañía de ningún internacional, aunque a veces había pequeñas excepciones injustas.

-Hola Obito.-Le saludó la raso.-¿Esta el capitán Yamahisa?

-Sí, pasad.

-Gracias.

Llamaron y entraron, Kaito se levantó pero Konan le indicó que no hacía falta tanta parafernalia.

-Tu hermana tiene algo importante que decirte, yo me marcho.

Konan se marchó y se instaló un incómodo silencio, Kioko observó el despacho de su hermano con curiosidad.

Ningún miembro de la familia había entrado y debía de aprovechar la oportunidad para contarles como era a su madre y a su cuñada.

-¿Quieres una cámara para grabarlo y pasárselo a mama y a Wataru?-Le preguntó con ironía.

-Perdona, tenía curiosidad.-se disculpó.-Venía a decirte que he terminado de analizar el colgante que me trajiste.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

-Que funcionan como los talismanes de protección.-Le contestó.-Llevan en su interior un espíritu modificado para crear alrededor del portador una especie de cúpula repelente de cualquiera de nuestros sistemas. He hablado con Deidara para ver si se puede hacer algo para anularlos y me ha comentado que es bastante complicado.

-Necesito que me hagas un informe.-Le pidió.

-Sí, sin problema.

-Creo que ese colgante le podría ir bien a Sasuke.

-¿Porqué?

-Salta la alarma cuando entra y lleva varios días sonando por eso.

-No entiendo.

-Al parecer, al estar curado al 100% cumple con el patrón de los Absortion.

-¿Qué?¿no será…

-No, es él créeme. Según le comentó a Yahiko los Absortion vienen de su chackra o algo así.

Kioko le miro con desconfianza, no sabía si creerse o no todo aquello.

-Misaki nunca pudo curarle al 100%. Además está muy cambiado.

-Es él, Kioko. Sabe cosas que solo el propio Sasuke sabría.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero no me vas a negar que es muy raro que vuelva y salten las alarmas de Absortion.

-Hmmm, sí.

-Bueno, toma.-Le contestó mientras le extendía el colgante, estar con él le había empezado a afectar.-Yo no quiero tener este colgante más tiempo, el espíritu modificado no es algo que me guste.

-¿Por….

-Esta atormentado y me duele verles así. Deberías saberlo de tu año estu….

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Si Sasuke lo usa que sepa que puede afectarle. Ya que son espíritus que te piden ayuda constantemente cuando lo llevas puesto, no entiendo como lo aguantan los Absortion.

-Se lo diré, no te preocupes.-Le aseguró.-E insisto es el Sasuke real.

-Estoy muy cansada para llevarte la contraria, solo espero que todo salga bien y los Absortion desaparezcan

-Se que antes o después los Absortion quedaran en la memoria de mucha gente como un grupo terrorista que desapareció. Gracias a la colaboración de todas las aldeas. Eso sería histórico.

* * *

Observó la fachada de la Internacional, era la primera vez que iba a Central y estaba muy sorprendido. Central no era como las demás aldeas, tenía una zona donde la única forma de desplazarse era en barca atravesando los puentes de piedra. Las oficinas de la Internacional no eran tan espectaculares ya que era un edificio bastante grande e imponía, el escudo estaba bien grande ocupando la mayoría de la fachada. Suspiró y se preguntó por qué Sasuke le había pedido que fuese hasta allí. El gran hall estaba presidido por un amplio mostrador que era la recepción donde se encontraba un hombre hablando por teléfono, el ambiente estaba bastante alterado, los Internacionales entraban y salían de una sala llena de escritorios, también vio una especie de sala de espera donde también había mucha gente esperando y hablando entre ellos para pasar el rato en la zona derecha. Esperó a que el recepcionista colgase para preguntarle.

-Buenos días, ¿dígame?-Le saludó con cordialidad el recepcionista.

-Soy Shisui Uchiha y vengo a reunirme con Sasuke Kotara.

El recepcionista le miró con el ceño fruncido gesto que no gusto nada a Shisui.

-Esa persona no figura en la base de datos señor Uchiha.-Le informó con cierto desdén.

-¿Cómo qué no? Si ha trabajado aquí, es más me pidió que viniese aquí.

-Sasuke Kotara no existe.-Le dijo contundente.

-Pero si ha trabajado aquí.

-¿De qué ha trabajado entonces?

-Ha sido Portavoz de Konoha.

El recepcionista buscó en el ordenador a toda velocidad y cuando le saltaron las fichas de Portavoces se dio cuenta del error.

-Vale, ya sé dónde está el error señor.

-¿Dónde?

-No se llama Sasuke Kotara.-Le explicó.-Se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

-No sabía que se había cambiado el apellido de nuevo.-Dijo molesto.

-El capitán Uchiha está reunido con el señor feudal, en cuanto termine le informo, ¿de acuerdo?

-…Si.-Le contestó no muy convencido.

-Espere en esa sala, por favor.-Le indicó mientras le señalaba la zona llena de bancos.-Le voy a informar a su segundo para que me avisase.

-Vale, gracias.

Shisui se sentó en la sala de espera, cogió un periódico con curiosidad y entendió porque Sasuke quería verle allí. El titular le resolvió todo.

 ** _"Sasuke ha vuelto con cambios, nombre nuevo, puesto nuevo"_**

El articulo explicaba los cambios por los que iba a pasar el cuerpo de policía internacional, sospechaba que estos cambios iban a afectar a muchas más personas de las que se exponía.

-Hola.-Le saludó una mujer con la cara llena de cicatrices que le desfiguraba la cara.-Soy Miyoshi Tabata, la segunda del capitán Uchiha.

-Hola.-Se apresuró a saludarla para que no notase que la había estado mirando más de la cuenta.-Shisui Uchiha.

-El capitán ya le está esperando, así que acompáñame.

Subieron en completo silencio hasta el departamento de Sasuke, Miyoshi llamó a la puerta cuando llegaron, Shisui aún seguía impresionado por la arquitectura interna, ya que por fuera no tenía apenas ventanas y por dentro las paredes eran grandes ventanales, debían de emplear alguna técnica ilusoria.

Miyoshi le indico que entrase tras la respuesta de Sasuke el cual al verle se levantó y le extendió la mano para estrechársela a modo de saludo.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?-Le saludó cordialmente.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Yo bien.-Le contestó mientras le indicaba que se sentase en la silla que había frente al escritorio.

-Gracias por recibirme y felicidades por el puesto.

-No me felicites por ello.-Le advirtió Sasuke.-Espero que no digas nada aunque los medios lo hayan dicho ya.

-Descuida, yo no sé nada.

-Bueno, el acuerdo.

-Si…-Le extendió una carpeta.

Sasuke se la recogió y la leyó con detenimiento, Shisui esperó.

-Y la situación hace necesario que firme el acuerdo, ¿no?-Preguntó Sasuke después de quince minutos.

-Si. En el último año hemos desarticulado grupos pequeños que querían hacerse con el jinchuriki y hace poco encontré con ese acuerdo….

-Pff.-Resopló.-No hacéis más que endilgarme marrones unos y otros.

-Vaya, lo siento. No lo sabía.

-Pero bueno, firmaré el acuerdo.-Cedió tras meditarlo seriamente.

-Para ello has de venir a Konoha.

-Supongo que es por la firma de Sangre y deberá ser presencial.

-Si.

-De acuerdo, pero debes tener en cuenta de que soy capitán y no puedo irme de Central como si tal cosa. Este acuerdo es algo privado entre Konoha y yo.

-Acordamos un día entonces o me dices un día que puedas.

-Prefiero lo segundo, no quiero comprometerme a nada si no estoy seguro.

-Me parece correcto.

Sasuke y Shisui se estrecharon las manos a modo de acuerdo tácito, la reunión había durado menos de lo que se esperaba el capitán de policía ya que pensó que iba a tener que presionar para que aceptase pero no, había aceptado sin reservas. Se marchó sintiendo que había hecho algo útil por Konoha después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

 **No os podéis quejar por la longitud del capítulo XD, me ha costado hasta revisar los posibles fallos ortográficos** **⁀** **⊙﹏** **⁀,** **además pasan muchas cosas, creo que me volví loca cuando me puse a escribir este capítulo jajajajaja** **(ˆ▿ˆc)** **pero bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y a ver si los timidillos me dejáis algún review, que me hace mucha ilusión leeros, es bonito ver que opináis sobre el fict y las sensaciones que se crean. Un fuerte abrazo y feliz semana** **(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc).**

 **Para Inia:**

 **Jajajaja si Tanaka siempre se sale con la suya XD algún día tendrá su castigo, la cuestión es cual será y quien se lo dará (** **_** **) pero no voy a decir nada (¬** **‿** **¬). Naori es uno de los elementos que más me entorpecen a la hora de escribir pero espero que la idea que tengo en la cabeza cuadre y no se me olvide XD.**

 **Sasuke en ese punto ha sido listo, le tiene a su lado para que no suelte más cosas sobre su vida privada, creo que es lo más acertado (** **.** **).**

 **Pfff espero entonces que la Sakura del futuro te guste (nunca tuve intención de generar expectativas más allá de lo que hay publicado y eso me pone un poco nerviosa por si no llega a impresionarte tanto como espero XD) pero quiero hacer a las kunoichis algo mas fuerte de lo que han sido en la primera parte** **ᕙ** **(`** **´)** **ᕗ**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y feliz semana (** **ɔ** **◔‿◔** **)** **ɔ**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 17.**

La noticia de la llegada de Sasuke a la Internacional de nuevo pero como segundo capitán general supuso un revuelo generalizado. Hubo mucha gente que salió a la calle a celebrar su regreso. Esta gente por lo general eran en su mayoría de Central, al fin volvía el hijo prodigo de la aldea. Mientras, en otras aldeas como Konoha la opinión estaba dividida como no por los Uchiha en la que muchos, gracias a las ideas de Tanaka, veían el inicio del fin de su clan sobre todo por la recuperación del apellido Uchiha por parte de Sasuke y discutían con todos aquellos que se alegraban de su regreso llegando a tener verdaderos disturbios en las calles. La policía tenía unos cuantos problemas añadidos ya que las discusiones se producían todos los días en los pasillos y el capitán tenía que poner paz en todo momento porque sino eran capaces no solo de destrozarse a base de golpes sino que también lo hacían con el mobiliario.

Sakura por su parte sintió que el nerviosismo volvía a su interior, se alegraba enormemente de su vuelta ya que implicaba que aunque no le viese podría saber cómo estaba a través de los medios, pero Ino por su parte pensaba instarla a hablar con él en cuanto este apareciese por Central porque estaba segura de que en algún momento de su vida volvería, tenía muchas raíces por allí. La familia de Sasuke por su parte estaba pletórica de felicidad, Mikoto no podía quitar su sonrisa de la cara, a pesar de no hablarse con él le alegraba considerablemente saber que podría verle más seguido a través de los medios, Fugaku por su parte ocultaba su felicidad y seguía haciendo de tipo duro pero no podía engañar a su mujer ya que en algún momento se le escapaba el nombre de su hijo pequeño en tono de orgullo.

Ciertamente la noticia había sorprendido a todos, nadie se esperaba que la vuelta de Sasuke fuese de aquella manera ya que cuando se fue lo hizo casi, como si fuese una vergüenza. En su mayoría todos estaban muy contesto del nuevo puesto que ocupaba.

* * *

Kushina se miraba en el espejo desanimada, una semana después de que le cortasen el pelo no se hacía a la idea de tener el pelo corto. Durante toda la semana habían sufrido varias "agresiones" más que iban desde insultos hasta empujones consiguiendo estar en un estado de alerta constante que no la dejaba dormir.

-Estás preciosa con ese corte de pelo.-Le insistió Minato por enésima vez mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-Me gustaría más si me lo hubiese cortado por iniciativa propia.-Se lamentó mientras se alejaba del espejo y entraba en la cocina donde Naruto terminaba de desayunar.

-Ponen de excusa que soy amigo de Sasuke pero creo que es por otra cosa.-Opinó Naruto.

-¿Y por qué crees que es entonces?-Preguntó Minato mientras se sentaba junto a su hijo.

-Lo único en lo que coincide es que me voy a casar.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido.-Le contestó Kushina mientras le servía el desayuno a Minato.

-Menos sentido tiene que nos acosen cuando siempre he sido amigo de Sasuke.

-Naruto tiene razón.

Kushina no dijo nada ya que no entendía la nueva actitud de los Uchiha con ellos.

-Pues a mí no hacen más que acosarme cada vez que salgo y a vosotros no.-Les contó un poco desesperada.-Me aguantó mucho las ganas de repartir puñetazos para que me dejen en paz, porque soy la mujer del Hokage, esto es un asco.

Se marchó de la cocina cansada para hacer la cama, Minato suspiró preocupado por el estado de su mujer.

-Lo siento.

-Tú no tienes nada que disculpar, Naruto.-Le aclaró su padre.-Debería poder hacer algo yo, pero el señor feudal me tira cualquier propuesta que hacemos. En fin, nos vemos esta tarde Minato dejo el desayuno en el lavaplatos y se marchó dejando a Naruto terminando el desayuno.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el momento que más le gustaba de la ceremonia , su discurso. Subió al atril con una sonrisa falsa mientras sus fieles le seguían con la mirada ávidos por su discurso.

-Queridos fieles después de todo lo acaecido esta última semana tengo que confirmaros que se acerca el apocalipsis.-Pausa dramática para que su auditorio respondiese con exclamaciones y miradas de miedo.-El demonio ha vuelto con más poder que antes…

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó uno muy nervioso.

-Dejarle claro que en Konoha no le queremos, no le dejaremos entrar y expulsaremos a sus seguidores.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente a la ocurrencia de Tanaka, Naori mantenía el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba nada todo aquello, ya que eso solo quería decir enfrentamiento frontal y directo contra mucha gente.

-¿Te pasa algo, Naori?-Le preguntó Dai.-¿No estás de acuerdo?

El silencio se instaló de golpe para escuchar su respuesta, miro a Dai con ganas de matarle, le había puesto delante del peligro.

-No, pero pienso que esta no es su mejor idea, sacerdote. Atacar en bloque no va a ser positivo para nosotros.

-Mis contactos no me fallan nunca, no nos pasará nada.

-La inmunidad no es para siempre, deberíamos actuar de forma precavida.

Naori le miro con una mezcla de desafío y falsa preocupación que esperaba que Tanaka se lo creyese. El sacerdote suspiró con cansancio ya que Naori tenía razón y precipitar las cosas podía significar el adiós a sus planes.

-Naori tiene razón, por lo que nos limitaremos a no dejarle entrar y si entra le mostraremos nuestra desconfianza, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos los fieles le dieron la razón para tranquilidad de Naori que supo disimular su felicidad muy bien.

-Pues podéis iros tranquilos, rezaré por vosotros.

Los fieles se fueron del templo en un respetuoso silencio, Tanaka se acercó hasta Naori sin perderla de vista en ningún momento.

-Tengo que agradecerte la advertencia.-Le agradeció mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Mi máxima preocupación siempre será usted.-Le contestó mientras reprimía sus instintos asesinos hacia él.

-Gracias Naori.-Se agacho levemente para que Dai no les escuchase.-Quiero que esta noche vengas conmigo.

A pesar del asco que le produjo el tono de la invitación le dijo que si con la cabeza cuando este se incorporó para saber su respuesta. Dai se sintió desplazado ante aquello, Tanaka se dio cuenta de ello y le miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Dai, necesito tu ayuda, acompáñame.

Tanaka se marchó de allí seguido por Dai que miró con chulería a Naori.

-Menudo imbécil, te dejará tirado en cuanto no le seas útil.-Susurró antes de marcharse del templo.

* * *

-Chizuru-san, al fin llegas.-Le dijo un raso cuando llegó al departamento de la roca.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Desde que ha empezado la jornada el capitán no ha aparecido.

-¿No está en su despacho?-Le preguntó sorprendida.

-No.

-Para un día que me ausento por asuntos propios va él y falta.-Se quejó mientras entraba en el despacho en busca de alguna nota sin éxito. El raso se asomó y la observó atentamente como cogía el teléfono.-Contéstame por favor.

Kouki no contestó, colgó con violencia el teléfono y salió del despacho hecha una furia, el raso se apartó rápidamente para no sufrir su ira en primera persona.

-Voy a buscarle a su casa.-Le informó mientras se alejaba.-Haz el favor de contestar el teléfono y si te preguntan di la verdad.

-De acuerdo.-Aceptó el raso mientras Chizuru salía del departamento en el ascensor.

* * *

Shizuko vio a Kouki en la puerta esperando cuando miró por la ventana.

-¿Qué hace un Internacional aquí?

Shoko miró asustada, se acercó corriendo y se asomó frente a la puerta estaba Kouki con el uniforme de la Internacional.

-Estamos en peligro.

-No creo, a este Internacional le conozco.-Le cortó Shizuko.-Voy a ver qué es lo que quiere.

Bajo con rapidez y le abrió la puerta, la cara de Kouki se le iluminó cuando la vio. Shizuko en cambio se mantuvo seria en todo momento, le agarró del brazo con una mano mientras que con la otra realizaba un jutsu y le dejaba completamente ciego para que no viese el interior. Le guió en la oscuridad hasta una sala y le sentó en el sofá. Se alejó de él tratando de relajarse mientras Kouki recuperaba la visión.

-Espero que tu visita no signifique la visita de los Internacionales.-Le dijo en tono amenazante mientras le retiraba la ceguera.

-No, nadie está alerta.-Le aseguró.-He venido por iniciativa propia.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ser uno de los vuestros. La Internacional ya no me interesa, se ha degenerado demasiado y quiero disolverla, por eso he venido aquí, necesito ayuda.

-¿Y qué vamos a recibir a cambio?-Preguntó Kenzo mientras entraba.

-Si me ayudáis os puedo convertir en Internacionales.

Shizuko le miró con sorpresa, Kenzo sonrió. Convertirse en Internacionales iba a ser muy interesante, además eso le facilitaría las cosas.

-Me gusta bastante, ese ofrecimiento me interesa.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba hasta él.-Si te interesa ser Absortion te convertiré en uno de los nuestros pero estarás controlado por nosotros sin rechistar, ¿queda claro?

-Sí, no os fallaré.

-Muy bien.

-Si nadie sabe que se ha ido llamará la atención y el proceso de conversión lleva tiempo.

-Lo hará en Central, avisaré para que lo hagan allí.-Solucionó Kenzo.-Pero antes tienes que llevar esto a partir de ahora.

Se quitó el colgante que llevaba puesto y se lo extendió. Kouki le miró sin comprender.

-¿Para…

-Si no quieres que te descubran en Central será mejor que lo lleves puesto desde ya.

Kouki se lo cogió y se lo colocó bajo la atenta mirara de los Absortion.

-Así me gusta.-Dijo Kenzo más tranquilo.-Vuelve a Central, ya vendrá alguien que se encargará de convertirte en Absortion.

* * *

-Hola Miyoshi, ¿está el capitán?-Le dijo Kaito en cuanto se quedó frente a ella.

-Sí, está a punto de irse.-Le informó.

-¿Irse? ¿a dónde?

-A Konoha.-Le contestó Sasuke asomándose.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?-Le preguntó molesto.-Soy el Portavoz…

-Porque no tiene nada que ver con la Internacional.

-El acuerdo.

-Exacto.-Le contestó mientras entraba y dejaba la puerta abierta para que entrase.-El capitán de la policía vino y llegamos a un acuerdo.

-¿De qué era el acuerdo?

-No puedo decírtelo, es un asunto personal.

-Oh, vaya….Pero Yahiko…

-El capitán Yahiko está informado, es el único que lo sabe, la Internacional no puede implicarse en este tema.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir solo?

-No, Miyoshi me acompañará, pero se mantendrá al margen.

-Veo que confías en ella.

-¿Estás celoso porque le confió mi seguridad a otra persona que no eres tú?-Le preguntó con cierto humor.

-No son celos, es envidia.-Le confesó avergonzado.-Estaba bien ser tu segundo, me sentía cómodo sabiendo que confiabas en mi. Nadie lo ha hecho hasta que llegaste tu, ahora mis padres no hacen más que presumir de que su hijo ha llegado a convertirse en Portavoz.

-He escuchado que la empresa de tus padres cerró.

-Si, Yahiko prohibió el uso de talismanes protectores, ya que según él no podíamos depender de una fuerza externa. Aunque claro, esa decisión la tomó estando poseído.-Le explicó desanimado.-De hecho venia a entregarte esto.

Le extendió el colgante que había llevado la Absortion, Sasuke lo miró con curiosidad y se lo cogió.

-Lo llevaba la Absortion que entró en Konoha, sirve para que los detectores no te localicen.-Le explicó casi sin mirarle.-Desde que llegaste las alarmas que alertan la entrada de Absortion no paran de sonar y creo que esta es la solución.

Sasuke con cierto temor se lo puso y espero algún tipo de reacción, pero esta nunca llego a producirse para tranquilidad de Kaito.

-Quiero aclararte una cosa.-Le dijo con temor Sasuke.-Yo no soy un Absortion. Son ellos los que se han convertido en lo que soy yo.

-Es decir, para que me aclare, si no hubiese estado enfermo, ¿habrías…

-Matado a gente a través del chackra, si.

-Pero ahora puedes, ¿no?

-Gracias a que estoy curado.

-Ahora sí que eres una amenaza para ellos.-Le comentó sorprendido.

-Eso mismo me ha dicho Yahiko cuando se lo expliqué.-Le dijo en tono acerado mientras recogía unos papeles.-Nadie más allá de vosotros, los Portavoces y el capitán general ha de saberlo. No quiero que los Absortion lo sepan.

-Me parece correcto. Bueno, espero que tengas un buen viaje y que no te la líen en Konoha.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.-Ten cuidado con los Uchiha.

-Lo tendré.-Le aseguró su capitán mientras le acompañaba hasta la puesta con una sonrisa.-Que tengas un buen día.

Kaito se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Echaba de menos su compañía, pero las cosas habían cambiado y no podía hacer nada. Kaito era Portavoz y él no iba a degradarle a Segundo por capricho suyo, es mas Miyoshi merecía una oportunidad como Kaito.

-Capitán, todo está listo para partir.-Le dijo Miyoshi sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Genial, cojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

* * *

Chizuru escaló el edificio donde vivía Kouki y miró por la ventana de su dormitorio. Todo parecía en orden, sobre la cama había una persona durmiendo, pero no era Kouki ya que tenía el pelo largo.

-Ya veo lo que ha pasado.-Susurró mosqueada.

Se bajó y entró en el edificio controlando su ira con mucho esfuerzo, saludó como pudo a los vecinos. Se quedó frente a la puerta unos segundos donde respiró hondo un par de veces y llamó. Nadie le contestó, volvió a llamar con insistencia.

-Se que estás ahí.-Le dijo.-Haz el favor de salir y decirme la excusa que sea que tengas para no ir a trabajar.

Al cabo de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos la puerta se abrió y de ella se asomó Cho. Chizuru no sabía cómo tomarse aquello.

-Kouki no está disponible.-Le explicó Cho dormida.-Se ha pasado toda la noche vomitando.

-El polvo le debió de sentar mal.-Le espetó muy enfadada ya que sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Perdón?

-Déjame pasara que quiero comprobar que no sea mentira.

Chizuru forcejeó un poco con ella sin éxito, es mas, Cho la empujó con violencia.

-Tú a mi no me faltas al respeto.-Le espetó Cho furiosa.

-Vaya, lo siento.-Le contestó con desdén.-Pero abriendo la puerta de esa guisa, con una batita que demuestras que debajo no llevas nada me da que pensar que es mentira.

-Claro que no es mentira, ¿por qué…..

-Si hubiese estado toda la noche vomitando lo lógico es que hubiese estado con él en el baño y dudo que fuese muy cómodo ir desnuda, ¿no?

Cho le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-No me despertó hasta que has venido como una histérica a llamar a la puerta.

-Que mal mientes pero bueno, dile al imbécil de tu amante que hoy no le pienso cubrir, así que el próximo día que venga y vea la acumulación de trabajo que sepa que es por él. Adiós.

Chizuru se marchó echa una furia, entendía que su jefe tuviese necesidades, todos los tenían, pero faltar por una noche loca, aun sabiendo que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente le molestaba mucho. Desde luego si el objetivo de Kouki era ser como su padre estaba años luz de alcanzarle.

* * *

Naruto entró al despacho de Tsunade. Le habían llamado hacia un par de días pero él no se había enterado y hoy antes de salir de casa le habían llamado por teléfono, lo que le llamo la atención y le molesto es que su padre no le dijo absolutamente nada.

En el despacho la Hokage no estaba sola, Shizume, Minato y Shisui la acompañaban, algo bastante llamativo.

-Hola Naruto.-Le saludó Tsunade.

-Hola.-Le contestó un poco incomodo ya que todos le miraban con mucho interés.

-Primero de todo lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte en Konoha.-Se disculpó.-Pero hoy vas a tener que firmar esto.

Tsunade le extendió el acuerdo de protección, acuerdo que ya estaba firmado por Sasuke.

-¿Necesito esta protección?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Sinceramente si.-Le contestó Shisui.-Lo hemos estado hablando largo y tendido y es necesario protegerte de clanes como los Uchiha.

-Y según esto….será Sasuke mi protector.

-Sí y está de acuerdo.-Le aclaró Shisui.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.-Le contestó.-Aquí está firmado por él, ¿qué queréis que haga?

-Que aceptes, Naruto.-Le explicó Minato.-Sasuke ya viene a Konoha para hacerlo efectivo.

-El peligro es real, Naruto.

-De acuerdo, lo firmaré.-Cedió no muy convencido.

-Así me siento más cómodo.-Le explicó Shisui.-Últimamente han aparecido grupos del clan con intenciones de hacerse con el kyubi, saber que alguien más allá de mis precarios recursos intentará protegerte me reconforta y lo veo más que necesario.

-¿Y mis padres?

-Por nosotros no te preocupes, Naruto.-Le contestó su padre.-El objetivo eres tú.

La mirada de su padre le despejó cualquier duda, cogió el boli que Tsunade le extendía y firmó el acuerdo.

* * *

Mikoto revisaba la lista de la compra mientras caminaba por el mercado cuando se encontró con su marido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó curiosa.

-Sasuke está al caer.

-¿Cómo que al caer?

-Sí, tiene un asunto importante que atender, ¿te acuerdas del acuerdo que le involucraba?

-Sí, ese acuerdo con el que no estaba de acuerdo, ¿no?-Le contestó mientras reanudaba el camino.

-El mismo.

-Espero que esta vez cuente con el visto bueno de los implicados.

-Sasuke y Naruto han firmado.-Le explicó.

-¿Y podré verle y hablar con él?-Le preguntó en tono ilusionado.

-Sí.

-Si él quiere supongo.

Mikoto frenó en seco al ver a Kushina con un nuevo look, Fugaku le siguió la mirada preocupado.

-¿Kushina?-La llamó contrariada mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-Oh, hola.-Les saludó cuando les vio ocultando su miedo.-¿Qué tal?

-Bien.-Le contestó.-¿Y ese nuevo look?

-Veo que salta a la vista.-Se lamentó.-Tuve que cortármelo.

-¿Por qué?

-El otro día alguien me cortó el pelo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-Le preguntó Fugaku.

-Por ser "amigo" de vuestro hijo.-Confesó a su pesar.

-¿Os están atacando a vosotros también?-Preguntó Fugaku un poco fuera de sí.

Mikoto le dio un leve golpe para que tuviese un poco de cuidado ya que cualquiera podía escucharle.

-Esto no puede seguir así.-Se justificó.-No entiendo porque os atacan ahora si Naruto ha sido amigo de Sasuke prácticamente desde que nació. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos.

-De momento yo me voy a defender, otra cosa no puedo hacer. Casi ni le vi y no puedo denunciar y aunque lo haga no pasará absolutamente nada, sino mira lo que paso con los agresores de Mebuki Haruno. El señor feudal vive en el mundo de yupi.

-Lo siento mucho.-Se disculpó Fugaku.-Esto no pasaría si….

-La culpa es del lavado de cerebro que tienen de Tanaka.

-Entonces te dejamos para no complicar más las cosas.-Le dijo Mikoto preocupada.

* * *

-¿Seguro que quiere que no entre?-Le preguntó Miyoshi a Sasuke mientas entraban en las oficinas de lo Hokages.

Acababan de llegar a Konoha. Por suerte llegaron a las oficinas sin sobresaltos de ningún tipo. Lo que mas temía ahora Sasuke era al salir, donde seguro que habría alguien que haría correr la voz de su presencia allí.

-No, esto no tiene nada que ver con la Internacional.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía para calmar el nerviosismo presente en su Segunda.

-Sasuke al fin has llegado.-Le dijo Shizume acercándose hasta él corriendo.-Estábamos preocupados por si habías tenido problemas al entrar.

-No, de momento no.-Le aseguró.-Otra cosa es lo que nos encontremos al salir.

-Tienes toda la razón, os pondremos escol…

-No hace falta, no vamos uniformados como para ponernos escolta.

-Como queráis, seguidme.

-Yo te espero aquí.-Le dijo Miyoshi.

-¿No te va a acompañar?

-No, solo ha venido como apoyo.-Le explicó Sasuke.-Este asunto está fuera del contrato.

-De acuerdo.

Shizume guió a Sasuke hasta una sala junto a los despachos de los Hokages, debía de ser la sala de reuniones ya que estaba presidido por una amplia mesa que ya estaba ocupada a la mitad.

-Cuanto tiempo.-Le dijo a modo de saludó Tsunade acercándose a él.-Estás muy cambiado.

-Se le da muy bien adular, Hokage.-Le dijo en tono divertido.-No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, ahora estoy un poquito más ocupado que antes.

-Nos hemos enterado de tu ascenso, felicidades.

-Yo lo llamaría más bien ascenso a los infiernos.-Le corrigió con una sonrisa.

Naruto no apartó la mirada de su amigo desde que entro ya que hacía años que no le veía, el aspecto nuevo le chocaba demasiado no parecía él.

Todos se levantaron para saludarle salvo él ya que sentía que algo muy importante había cambiado, pero no fue el único. Fugaku también se mantuvo al margen y no saludó a su hijo.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto?-Le preguntó Sasuke al ver cómo le miraba.-Parece que has visto a un muerto.

-Algo ha cambiado, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó.-Puedo notarlo y no me refiero al cambio físico.

-Yo también lo he notado.-Apoyó Fugaku mirando a su hijo buscando una respuesta.

Sasuke les miró muy seriamente sopesando si debía contar o no su estado de salud pero optó por no hacerlo. Lo primero era la protección de los suyos, cuanto menos supieran mejor.

-No tengo que hablar de mi vida privada.-Les contestó.-He venido para hacer efectivo ese acuerdo.

-Has vuelto por Sakura, ¿Verdad?-Insistió Naruto.-Te enteraste de la agresión de Mebuki y decidiste volver para que les dejasen en paz, ¿verdad?

Sasuke disimuló muy bien la sorpresa de escuchar aquello, sabía que Sakura había salido ante los medios como su novia pero no que habían llegado a agredir a la que fue su suegra, le miró con decisión indicándole que no le iba a contestar.

-¿Empezamos?-Preguntó un poco nervioso.

-S…

-¿Por qué no contestas?-Le preguntó Naruto.

-No he venido a hablar de mi vida privada.-Le contestó en tono amenazante.

-A mi me interesa, soy tu amigo y me preocupo si estás bien o no, esta es la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo.

Sasuke resopló con cansancio mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla instalando un silencio incomodo en el que todos se miraron con nerviosismo.

-Vuelves a ser Uchiha, ¿por qué?-Le preguntó su padre rompiendo el silencio incomodo en el que todos se miraron con nerviosismo.

-¿Acaso le molesta, señor Uchiha?

-No, pero pensé que ser un Kotara…

-Soy Uchiha.-Le cortó.-Ser Kotara me protegió en su momento, ya no lo hacía y solo les exponía, ¿contento?

Fugaku le dijo que si ante el tono con el que le habló, Naruto por su parte necesitaba saber si había cambiado tanto como su aspecto decía.

-Has vuelto por ella, ¿verdad?-Insistió.

-No voy a contestar ninguna pregunta más y menos si es personal, ¿Te queda claro, Naruto?-Le contestó un poco agresivo.

-A ella le importas mucho y a pesar de las agresiones sigue….

Naruto frenó al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzó su amigo.

-Procedamos a la firma del acuerdo.-indicó Tsunade dando por finalizada la conversación.

Extendió dos copias que repartió a cada uno, la leyeron detenidamente en un silencio sepulcral.

-La firma ha de ser de sangre.-Pidió Shisui seriamente mientras les extendía un kunai.

Sasuke lo cogió con decisión y se rajo las cinco yemas de los demás y los coloco sobre la copia junto a su firma y se lo extendió a Shisui que se lo pasó a Naruto que aun no había firmado con sangre.

-¿No estás seguro del acuerdo?

-No, pero nunca he firmado con sangre.

-Es un sistema disuasorio para que se cumpla el acuerdo.-Le explicó Sasuke.-Si no cumplo pagaré las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué firmas entonces?

-Por asuntos personales.

-Yo estoy implicado en ese acuerd….

-Lo hago por el clan.-Le cortó.-No harán contigo lo que me hicieron a mí. Firma.

El pequeño destello de preocupación en la mirada de Sasuke fue un aliciente para firmar y lo hizo sin dudas. Shisui cogió las copias cuando ambas estuvieron firmadas de ambas formas y se lo entrego a los Hokages que lo metieron en una caja que cerraron con un jutsu. Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a Naruto el cual se asustó.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que hacer efectiva la protección, levántate.-Le pidió su amigo.

Naruto se levantó torpemente, Sasuke le puso una mano en la cabeza mientras que con la otra mano alzaba el meñique y el anular provocando calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y pasaba al de Naruto, el proceso no llevó mucho pero durante el proceso Sasuke sintió perdidas de visión, algo poco normal en ese proceso y solo podía significar una cosa. El señor feudal no estaba cumpliendo con su palabra. En cuanto termino desactivo el Sharingan justo cuando todo se volvió negro, se dejo caer al suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza, tenía que bloquearle como fuera.

Los demás le miraron con miedo, Naruto se agachó muy preocupado.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

Tsunade se acercó corriendo hasta él, le agarró la cara pero Sasuke se negó a abrir los ojos ya que estaba consiguiendo expulsarle. La Quinta inició un proceso de curación que no servía para nada.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Fugaku muy preocupado ante la ausencia de respuesta de su hijo.

-No lo sé, no está herido….

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando consiguió expulsarle, se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Estás bien?-Le volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-Si…-Le contestó mientras se levantaba y trataba de recuperar el aliento.-No ha…sido nada..

-Pero, ¿ha sido por el…

-No, esto es por otro asunto.-Se apresuró a contestar.

-No estás bien de sal….

-Que no, créeme.-Le aseguro, no quería contar asuntos internos.-Pero la protección en Naruto estaba activada ya, no os preocupéis.

Todos les miraron no muy convencidos de lo que había dicho.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada, disculpad.-Dijo mientras salía apresuradamente de la sala de reuniones.

* * *

Ino entró en la consulta de Sakura.

-¿Has pedido cita?-Le preguntó Sakura un poco molesta por la intromisión.

-No y sé que no tienes más pacientes.

-¿Controlas mis listas de pacientes?-Le preguntó molesto.

-Déjate de enfados conmigo.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a su amiga.-Tengo algo importante que contarte, que te va a cambiar la cara.

-Sorpréndeme.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba y se quitaba unos guantes.

-Sasuke está en Konoha.

Sakura frenó en seco y miró a su amiga en busca de algo que le indicase que le estaba mintiendo pero no, le sonreía y no de forma burlona.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó mientras tiraba los guantes.

-Tengo mis propias fuentes.-Le dijo en tono misterioso.-Aun no ha salido de las oficinas del Hokage.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Porque sé que quieres arreglar las cosas con él y esta es una de tus oportunidades.

-Estoy traba…

-Te he cubierto una vez, podre hacerlo una segunda vez. Además no tienes mas pacien…

-Pero tengo que visitar a los que están ingresados.

-Lo hago yo, no te preocupes.

Ino se levantó y la "ayudó" a quitarse la bata, Sakura cogió su bolso y miró a su amiga una última vez.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Salió con rapidez de su consulta, por el camino un par de enfermeras la saludaron con claras intenciones de entablar una conversación pero esta las esquivo con educación. En la calle libre de cualquier impedimento que la retuviese salió corriendo.

* * *

-¿Cómo que el señor feuda….

-Lo que oyes.-Le cortó Sasuke mientras daba vueltas por el pasillo.-Si no nos obedece habrá que poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-No quiero perder su apoyo económico.

-Yo tampoco, sé que hay mucha gente que depende de su apoyo económico. Pero yo no quiero morir por sus caprichos.

-Entiendo, ¿qué propones?

-Bloquearle para que no lo vuelva a hacer…

-Nos dejará tirados.

-Ya tengo pensado una solución para evitar eso.

-¿Qué…

-Tu tranquilo conseguiré que el señor feudal entre en razón.-Le contestó medio distraído al mirar por la ventana. Frente a la ventana había un pequeño grupo congregado delante de la puerta de las oficinas.-Te tengo que dejar, hablamos luego. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Colgó y mando un mensaje a Miyoshi para que se fuese y no saliese perjudicada e instantáneamente aceptó el "encargo" de marcharse. Mientras hacia todo esto apareció Tsunade seguida por el resto.

-¿Todo bien?-Le preguntó.

-Sí, bueno creo que debo irme antes de que el grupo de ahí abajo. Aumente peligrosamente-Le contestó un poco tenso mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.

Tsunade se miró también miró por la ventana seguido por el resto.

-Solo nosotros sabíamos que ibas a estar aquí.-Le explicó Tsunade muy preocupada.

-Alguien debió de verme cuando vine.-Opinó Sasuke.-Así que mejor me voy, adiós.

Sasuke se fue seguido por el resto.

-Espera.-Le frenó Minato.-Llamó a….

-No, gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no.-Le contestó amablemente.-Soy un simple aldeano.

No espero respuesta de Minato y salió, la gente que esperaba fuera se sorprendió al verle, al parecer no creían el rumor pero se repusieron en seguida y comenzaron a gritarle. Sasuke freno un poco tenso, tenía claro que no se iba a esconder pero tener tanta gente gritándole era agobiante.

-Insisto en que deberías aceptar mi ofrecimiento.-Le dijo Minato saliendo.

-¡MUERETE!

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

-¡LARGO!

-¡LARGATE DEMONIO!

Sasuke vio a alguien en la azotea de uno de los edificios de alrededor pero le despistó ver a Tanaka aparecer con tranquilidad y sonriendo lo que le molesto bastante pero contuvo la ira y decidió avanzar. Justo en ese momento alguien le lanzó una flecha que esquivó sin dificultad dejando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral. De fondo se escuchaba un galope que dejo a la gente asustada ya que no se sabía de dónde venía hasta que apareció un caballo negro abriéndose paso hasta Sasuke el cual sonrió al verle frente a él.

-Buen trabajo.-Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la crin.-Te estaba esperando.

Acto seguido se subió bajo la atenta mirada del resto bajo un silencio sepulcral. Espoleo al caballo y salió de allí.

Sakura llegó en ese momento, se lamentó considerablemente al ver como se marchaba.

-Siempre llego tarde.-Susurró para si.

-Como yo.-Le dijo Mikoto mientras se acercaba hasta ella.-Seguro que la próxima vez podremos hablar con él.

Fugaku apareció muy nervioso frente a ellas y las escondió en una de las calles.

-No es ni el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para que aparezcáis y mucho menos juntas. Marcharos de aquí ahora mismo.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron alerta ante el aviso y se marcharon cada una en una dirección contraria y controlando que nadie las viese como si fuesen criminales.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que os haya gustado y no me matéis por el final :P. Aun queda fanfiction para que se encuentren ;)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: A lo mejor la semana que viene no puedo publicar el mismo Lunes, si sucede eso no os alteréis el capitulo saldrá a lo largo de la semana (probablemente lo publique el Martes porque no me gusta haceros esperar XD, se lo que es la espera de un capitulo nuevo). De todas formas esta por confirmar, por lo que estad atentos al blog el Domingo y el Lunes, ya que será allí donde pondré mi respuesta definitiva. Aunque veo que publico a las 00:00 hora en mi pais y a lo mejor en el vuestro aun es Lunes (me lio con las diferencias horarias XD)**

 **Para Inia.**

 **Esa escena con el señor feudal me salió del alma, quiero que Sasuke sea diferente al de la primera parte y espero haberlo conseguido (** **‿‿** **─).**

 **Ayumi después de lo que le hicieron debería haber reaccionado antes U.U pero mas vale tarde que nunca (¬** **‿** **¬).**

 **Jajajaja lo de los nuevos Absortion tendrás que esperar a ver quiénes son compañera :P aunque no mucho.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y feliz semana.** **(** **っ** **)** **っ**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 18.**

Entró en las oficinas muy cabreado, durante todo el camino Miyoshi trató de hablar con Sasuke pero la conversación murió a los dos minutos. Algo había pasado, estaba segura, la cuestión era si eso afectaría al transcurso del trabajo o no.

Sasuke frenó ante la puerta del departamento de rasos destinados a los diferentes equipos buscando a alguien.

-¿A quién buscas?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Ahí esta.-Dijo ignorándola, estaba muy concentrado en las mil cosas que tenía que hacer.-¡Hozuki!

Suigetsu alzó la mirada y le miró con sorpresa. Sasuke le indicó que saliese y así lo hizo.

-Dig…

-Acompáñame a la sala de entrenamiento.-Le contestó muy serio.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó mientras miraba a Miyoshi en busca de una explicación y esta solo supo encogerse de hombros.

-No hace falta que nos acompañes.-Le dijo Sasuke a Miyoshi cuando Suigetsu se separó de ellos.-Esto es solo un asunto entre nosotros dos

Miyoshi quiso responderle pero Sasuke se marchó sin esperar su respuesta.

Suigetsu entró en la primera sala de entrenamiento vacía con temor, desde que se convirtieron en Internacionales no habían vuelto a entrenar juntos. Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse seguida de unos pasos.

-¿Por qué quieres….

No terminó de formular la pregunta cuando Sasuke le propinó un puñetazo que le dejó tirado en el suelo. Se tocó la zona golpeada y le miró.

-No me voy a quedar a gusto hasta que hayas sentido el mismo dolor que ella.

-¿Ella?

-Gracias a tu larga lengua los Haruno han sufrido agresiones físicas.-Le contestó mientras le daba una patada en las costillas dejándole sin aliento.

Suigetsu se alejó de él con dificultad ya que le costaba respirar.

-¿Por qué huyes?-Le espetó furiosos-

-Para que no me mates.

-No voy a matarte.

-Eso dices ahora….pero como se te vaya la….

Le dio otra patada, pero esta vez en el pecho al ver que le iba a decir. En el suelo le agarró del pelo para que alzase la mirada y le mirase.

-Demonio y ahora loco. Aclararos de una puta vez.-Le susurró.-No sabes lo que es un Uchiha, por eso hablaste de mi vida privada tan a la ligera. Tranquilo que ahora te aclaro lo que significa.-Activo el Sharingan.-Y entenderás porqué hice lo que hice.

* * *

Miyoshi subía por las escaleras turbada por la actitud de Sasuke cuando chocó de lleno con Kaito que bajaba a toda velocidad.

-¡EY!-Kaito la agarró con rapidez de la mano para que no cayese rodando escaleras abajo.-Perdona, ¿te he hecho daño?

-No, tranquilo iba un poco despistada.-Le contestó sin dejar el tono de preocupación atrás.

-¿Ya habéis vuelto de Konoha?

-Sí, tuvimos que irnos un poco apresurados. Los Uchiha al final aparecieron.

-¿Os hicieron algo?-Le preguntó un poco preocupado.

-No, tranquilo.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Se fue a la sala de entrenamiento con Suigetsu, me tiene preocupada. Creo que hay algo que tienen que aclarar y no sé qué pretende hacer con él.

-¡Mierda!

Kaito bajo corriendo, el si sabía que iba a pasar. Cuando llegó le indicó a Karin, que le estaba esperando que le acompañase.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Karin cuando le alcanzó.

-Creo que Sasuke ha descubierto las agresiones a Sakura y a su madre.-Le contestó mientras bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras.-Se ha llevado a Suigetsu a una sala de entrenamiento.

Les buscaron sala por sala, Miyoshi cuando les alcanzó también buscó a Sasuke.

-Están aquí.-Dijo Karin.

Kaito sin esperar abrió la puerta y entró.

En el interior estaba Sasuke de pie mirando a Suigetsu que se agarraba la cabeza en un gesto de dolor con la mirada perdida. El Portavoz se colocó entre los dos rompiendo el contacto visual, Sasuke le miró colérico lo cual le asustó considerablemente.

-Te vas a arrepentir….

-Se lo merece.

Karin se acercó hasta Suigetsu liberado del jutsu de Sasuke para comprobar cómo estaba.

-Matarle no es la soluc…

-No está ni al borde de la muerte, déjate de tonterías Karin.-Le espetó.-Y lo peor es que seguro que lo sabíais.

-Sa…

-No trates de mentirme, Kaito. La madre de Sakura ha sido agredida porque este imbécil me relacionó con su hija.

-Cometió un error.

-¿Error? Podían haberlas matado.-Le dijo mostrando su nerviosismo.-Todo porque le dio la gana hablar de la vida de los demás. ¿Qué te hice para que hicieras eso?-Le preguntó muy dolido.-¡EH! ¡¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO?!

Miyoshi agarró a Sasuke al ver que se acercaba a Suigetsu mientras Kaito seguía de barrera.

-Sal de aquí.-Le pidió Kaito con paciencia, le entendía perfectamente pero no iba a permitir que hiciese algo de lo que seguro se iba a arrepentir después.

-No…

-Sí.

Le empujó levemente y con la ayuda de Miyoshi le sacaron de allí.

-Llévale a que se tome algo que le calme.-Le pidió a Miyoshi la cual arrastró a Sasuke fuera de allí.

-No hace falta que te molestes en curarme.-Dijo Suigetsu.-Me lo merezco, estaba tardando.

-Cállate y muérdeme.-Le dijo en tono imperativo Karin mientras le extendía el brazo.

Suigetsu se negó en redondo sacando de quicio a su ex que le agarró la cabeza y le obligó.

-Soy médico y no puedes evitar que te cure. Da gracias a que quede a tomar un café con Kaito que sino estarías peor.

Kaito se les quedó mirando, las marcas de Suigetsu fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer, nunca había visto las técnicas de la kunoichi.

-¿Así curas a la gente?-Preguntó cuando esta se limpiaba el brazo.

-Solo cuando no me queda otra.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.

Suigetsu también se levantó y casi se vuelve a caer de no ser por Karin que le agarró alarmada del brazo.

-Me temo que tu jornada laboral termina por hoy.-Le dijo la kunoichi.

-No creo que Sasuke me deje….

-Pero yo si.-Le cortó Kaito.-Tengo autoridad para dejarte ir a casa antes de la hora.

-Me parece que el café tiene que esperar, Kaito. Yo le llevaré a casa para que descanse. El Sharingan ha dejado hecho polvo.

Salieron de la sala en completo silencio dejándola como había estado antes de que entraran. En el hall Karin y Suigetsu se despidieron de Kaito el cual en cuanto estuvo solo se asomo a la cafetería donde vio a Sasuke en una mesa apartada tapándose la cara con ambas manos, junto a él estaba Miyoshi que permanecía callada pero muy pendiente de su capitán. Suspiró, aquel viaje exprés no había sido agradable.

* * *

Chizuru se levantó en cuanto Kouki salió del ascensor.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?-Le preguntó su Segunda en tono acerado.

-Estaba indispuesto.

-Una llamada habría valido para que yo no tuviese que ir hasta tu casa, tenía trabajo.-Le espetó.

-Podías haber llamado.

-Y tu haber contestado.

Kouki le lanzó una mirada asesina que su Segunda le devolvió sin reservas.

-El embarazo te está afectando a la cabeza.

-Todo lo que hay en tu escritorio es el trabajo de ayer y lo tienes que tener para antes del medio día. Me negué a hacerte el trabajo.

-Vamos que ayer solo calentaste la silla.

-Soy tu Segunda, no tu esclava.

-Pues no hiciste tu trabajo, inútil.

-No voy a discutir, pero la próxima vez pienso reportar tu ausencia ante los capitanes.-Le amenazó.

Kouki le agarró del brazo con mucha fuerza en un acto reflejo mientras levantaba la otra mano en un puño. Chizuru le propinó una patada en el pecho consiguiendo alejarle de ella.

-¡¿Faltas al trabajo y la culpa es mía?!-Le espetó.-Deberías de poner a tu amante como Segunda, ¡Ah no! Que no puedes porque la echaron por inútil. A mí me respetas, ¡¿te queda claro?!

Los rasos del departamento se asomaron alarmados, Kouki se escabullo a su despacho corriendo. Chizuru se aguantó las ganas de llorar por las humillación y el miedo que había pasado.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó uno de los rasos mientras se acercaba.

-Si.-Contestó tras limpiarse las lagrimas.-Volved al trabajo.

Chizuru se sentó en su escritorio para que todos hicieran lo mismo y así sucedió, algunos se marcharon no muy convencidos. Esto no podía seguir así.

* * *

Temari frenó ante una casa de aspecto abandonado, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de quién era esa casa. Seichi había destruido la estructura de su familia, pero eso le recordaba algo. Se marchó corriendo hasta las oficinas del Kazekage para encontrarse con su hermano..

-Gaara .-Le llamó mientras se acercaba hasta él por el pasillo.

-Dime.

-¿Se sabe algo del hijo de Seichi?

-Pues….si.-Le contestó con pesar.

-¿Y?

-Olvídate de ese niño.

-¿Por qué?

-No va a volver.-Le contestó sin mirarla.

-¿Qué?

-Su madre le ofreció como sacrificio para convertirse en Absortion.

-No es verdad.

-Sí, aunque parezca increíble es así.

-¿Y la madre?

-Central nos da la opción de que nos la podemos quedar o se la quedan ellos. He optado por lo segundo. Ellos tienen un sistema especializado para ellos.-Le contestó mientras caminaba a su despacho.

-Esto ha sido por mi culpa.

-Claro que no, menudas tonterías dices. Seichi se encargó de destruir a su familia. Si él no hubiese querido hacer contigo lo que no se debe no habría pasado todo esto. Que no se te olvide.

Gaara le golpeó levemente la cabeza mientras le sonreía para que se tranquilizase.

-Aunque lo intente….

-Hazlo.

-¿Cómo pudo…

-Está claro que el suicidio de Seichi le afecto más de la cuenta y se llevó a su hijo por delante. Anda acompáñame, necesito tu consejo para unas cosas en las que tengo dudas.

Temari acompañó a su hermano hasta el despacho consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo era ayudarle a tener la cabeza ocupada.

* * *

Kushina colocaba la tarta en la mesa del comedor con cierto nerviosismo, no llegaba y el reloj no para de avanzar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Malditas visitas inesperadas.-Suspiró mientras se acercaba a la puerta y habría con una sonrisa de par en par.-Hola, ¿señora Hyuga?

-Hola, venía a ayudarte con la comida.-Le dijo mientras alzaba dos bolsas.-Estoy sola en casa y que menos que ayudar.

Kushina la dejó pasar, lo cierto era que necesitaba ayuda y con cierta urgencia.

-Me viene de perlas tu ayuda pero pensé que ibas a estar atareada con la decoración.

-Uy tranquila, Hanabi se ofreció para eso.

-No va a necesitar ayuda.

-Hinata la ayudará cuando salga del trabajo.

-Yo prefiero que Naruto no se meta a ayudarme porque entonces solo comemos ramen.

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír. Ambas consuegras se llevaban a las mil maravillas desde que se conocieron.

-Dime, ¿en qué te ayudo?

-Pues cortándome las verduras de allí.

-Genial.

Estuvieron un buen rato sin decirse nada concentradas en el trabajo.

-Me alegro de que al final seamos familia.-Confesó la señora Hyuga.

-Yo también y pensar que estuvieron dos años sin hablarse si quiera.

-Algo parecido estuvimos nosotros con Hinata, debió de ser duro para ella.

-Pero ya lo habéis solucionado, ¿no?

-Ojala, pero al relación que tiene con Hisahi continua siendo muy tirante. Supongo que le costará más perdonarle.

-Seguro que aclaran las cosas, ten paciencia.

-La tengo pero me duele verles así.

-A lo mejor esta noche para celebrar su compromiso le perdona.

-Ojala, todo pasa tan deprisa. Antes de lo que te esperas somos abuelas, Kushina.

-Aún son jóvenes, digo yo que esperaran unos años.-Le contestó mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Cualquiera sabe, pero no me disgusta ser abuela.

-Ni a mí, me hace mucha ilusión, pero los veo muy jóvenes.

-¿Dónde te dejo las verduras?

-Échalas en la cazuela.-Le contestó mientras le quitaba la tapa.-Oye, ¿te quieres quedar a comer?

-No quie…

-No molestas.-Le cortó.-Hoy iba a comer sola, Minato y Naruto han decidido hacer extras paras salir antes y si no te espera nadie en casa…

-De acuerdo, realmente iba a estar igual de sola que tu.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Yahiko leía detenidamente los dos documentos que le había entregado Sasuke, el cual miraba la nada a la espera de la respuesta de su compañero.

-La medida anti acosos me parece buena.-Dijo al fin Yahiko.-Dudo que las aldeas aliadas no quieran firmar. Es una medida más que justa y necesaria, con respecto a esta carta no la termino de ver.

-Hay que meterle caña al señor feudal y esa es la mejor forma. Ni si quiera tendríamos que mandarle ese aviso. Fue él el que incumplió.

-No incumplió nada porque no había nada escrito.

-Y por ello no tenía permiso de entrar en mi mente. Creo que sellarle esa capacidad es lo mejor para todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero su apoyo es muy importante para Central.

-No va a retirar su apoyo, no te preocupes.

-Si lo hará.

-Yahiko, ¿confías en mí?-Le preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

-Claro.

-Pues créeme cuando te digo que no nos retirará el apoyo, lo tengo todo pensado.-Le contestó mientras se reclinaba con tranquilidad sobre la silla.-Mándale el aviso por correo, lo tienes en tu bandeja de entrada.

Yahiko disimulaba bastante mal su sorpresa ya que Sasuke se lo tenía todo listo. Abrió su correo, cogió el aviso y se lo mando al señor feudal totalmente convencido de que no aceptaría el aviso.

-¿Y qué tal Konoha?-Le preguntó mientras veía como se mandaba el mensaje.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.-Le contestó sin ganas.

-Pero, ¿pudiste hacer lo del acuerdo?

-Sí, sin problemas.

-Bueno puesto esto ya se ha envidado, voy a establecer. Una reunión con los Portavoces y hablamos de esta medida para someterla a votación.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Pues vamos.

Ambos capitanes se levantaron y salieron, Nagato les miró en busca de órdenes.

-Avisa a todos los departamentos para tener una reunión.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó mientras cogía teléfono para hacer llamadas.

-Nosotros vamos a la sala de reuniones.-Dijo Yahiko.-Nos vemos allí, Nagato.

* * *

-Los Uzumaki tienen una especie de cena para celebrar el compromiso de Uzumaki con la heredera de los Hyuga.

Dai se había reunido con un vecino para hablar de planes anti demonio a espaldas de Tanaka.

-Entonces actuaremos.-Dijo Dai pensativo.

-Tengo veneno, es el que uso para atrapar las ratas, es muy efectivo.

-Me gusta tu idea.-Dijo pensativo Dai.-Es más me meteré yo y lo echaré en las bebidas.

-Cuantos menos siervos del demonio mejor.-Le contestó su vecino muy ilusionado por todo aquello.-Acompáñame a casa y te lo doy.

Dai le agarró del brazo para impedirle el avance, este le miró con curiosidad.

-Pero no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sin problema Dai-chan.

Solo en ese momento le soltó y le siguió. No quería que Tanaka se enterase de lo que iban a hacer, es más prefería sorprenderle cuando ya lo hubiese hecho.

-Ahora que lo pienso no sé si tendré para todos.

-Lo que tengas será suficiente.-Aseguró mientras le acompañaba.

* * *

Chizuru llamó a la puerta de su capitán y espero a que le dejase entrar pero nunca llegó a ello por lo que se canso y encendió el interfono. No pensaba entrar en el despacho sin permiso después del intento de agresión.

-Tienes una reunión dentro de cinco minutos con los Portavoces.-Le informó.

-No piens…

-¿Qué excusa vas a poner?

-Que me has entregado trabajo atrasado y urgente….

-Entonces llamó al capitán para que venga y se lo días conmigo delante.

-….

-Dentro de cinco minutos en la sala de reuniones.-Le insistió.-No llegues tarde.

Kouki salió de golpe del despacho, Chizuru le miró desafiante, no quería discutir más con él. En silencio se marchó de allí dejando a su segunda muy tranquila.

* * *

-Ahora descansa.-Le dijo Karin en cuento le arropó.-Mañana estarás mejor.

-¿Por qué me has acompañado hasta casa?-Le preguntó Suigetsu medio grogui bajo las sabanas.-Soy una persona deplorable.

-Reconocer los errores no te hacen deplorable. Deja de beber que el alcohol te ha hecho mucho daño ya.

-Aquel día me emborraché porque estaba arrepentido del desplante que le hice a Sasuke antes de que se marchase y por pagarla contigo.-Confesó.-Supongo que por eso hablé de él a un desconocido que resultó ser un periodista.

-Podías habérmelo contado.

-Lo sé y lo siento.-Contestó mientras se incorporaba y agarraba a Karin del brazo.-Me gustaría pedirte perdón y volver a ser amigos.

-Estás perdonado y espero que volvamos a tener la confianza de antes para ser amigos.

-Conseguiré esa confianza.-Le dijo resolutivo y confiado.-Tu amistad es muy importante para mí.

Karin le sonrió levemente ante la insistencia.

-Me tengo que ir, mi tiempo del café terminó hace mucho.

-Te debo un café entonces.

-A mí y a Kaito. Había quedado con él para tomar uno con él.

-Os lo repondré.

-Descansa.-Le aconsejó la pelirroja.

Salió casi corriendo de la casa para evitar caer, ya que Suigetsu a pesar de las discusiones era su debilidad y no quería caer después de tanto dolor.

* * *

-La medida de persecución internacional de abusadores me parece bien.-Apoyó Shu.-Las agresiones no pueden quedar impunes.

-¿Pretendéis establecer vuestra ley más allá?-Le espetó Kouki.

Yahiko y Sasuke les había explicado el nuevo sistema anti acoso y consistía en perseguir a los acosadores no solo en Central sino en las aldeas aliadas para que no se fuesen de rositas.

-Obviamente necesitamos la aceptación de todas las aldeas.-Le explicó Yahiko.-Pero dudo que eso sea un problema.

Kouki iba a contestar pero alguien entró hecho una furia, se trataba del señor feudal que miró a los dos capitanes con odio.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Les espetó el señor feudal mientras dejaba el comunicado que le enviaron ese mismo día.

-Lo que pone, no creo que sea muy complicado de entender.-Le contestó Sasuke seriamente.

-Deja de tomarme el pelo.

-Deje usted de engañarnos a nosotros.-Le espetó Sasuke enfadándose.-Le dijimos que nada de intromisiones en nuestras mentes, ¿y qué es lo que hace? Entrar en mi mente en cuanto estoy fuera de Central.-Por ello usted nos ha obligado a tomar estas medidas.

-Pienso retirar mi apoyo económico.

-Muy bien, hágalo.

Los Portavoces miraron alarmados a Sasuke. Sin apoyo económico no había Internacional.

-Pero usted se queda sin escolta.

-No puedes hacer eso, soy….

-Usted nos paga y nosotros le devolvemos el favor que es como una forma de pagarle ofreciéndole seguridad completa.-Le explicó desafiante.

Capitán y señor feudal se miraron mientras los demás les miraban entre una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, ya que esa discusión era bastante importante si el señor feudal retiraba su apoyo.

-Está bien.-Cedió el señor feudal, ipso facto se escucharon suspiros de tranquilidad.-Que venga quien tenga que venir a mi casa.

-No se preocupe, iré yo personalmente para que todo salga correctamente.-Le aseguró Sasuke mientras le extendía la mano.

El señor feudal le estrechó la mano con fuerza mientras le miraba de forma burlona.

-Espero que todo salga bien, capitán Uchiha.

-También lo espero.-Le contestó en el mismo tono.-Ahora si no le importa tenemos que seguir con la reunión.

El señor feudal se marchó en silencio dando un fuerte portazo.

-Eres un descarado.-Le soltó Kouki de malos modos.-Actúas como si fueses el dueño y señor de Central y de la In….

-Hablas sin saber.-Le cortó Sasuke muy cabreado.-Así que haz el favor de mantenerte en silencio.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para mandarme callar!-Le gritó mientras se levantaba.

-¡Fuera de la sala Nozara!-Gritó Yahiko por encima de él.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Por faltarle el respeto a tu superior y como vuelvas a hacerlo automáticamente no solo te destituyo sino que te echo del cuerpo.

-No serás….

-Ya lo creo que soy capaz. Y ahora sal de aquí inmediatamente.

Kouki se marchó de la misma manera en que lo hizo el señor feudal.

-Si he "amenazado" al señor feudal es por la seguridad de todos. No solo por la mía propia.

-Somos conscientes de ello.-Expresó Shu.-El único que no se da cuenta es Kouki.

-Solo lo hemos pasado mal porque pensábamos que el señor feudal no iba a ceder.-Opinó Meiko.-Pero meterle caña me ha parecido perfecto. Deberíamos hacer lo mismo que tu.

-Yo me voy a poner a ello.-Dijo Kaito.-Pero, ¿lo de retirarle la seguridad era un farol?

-No, pensaba hacerlo. Sabía que con aquello rectificaría y así ha sido.

-Eres un buen capitán.-Susurró Chie.-Has arriesgado mucho por todos, eso, solo lo hacen los valientes.

Sasuke la miró agradecido, Yahiko mientras sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que pensaban los demás de Sasuke.

-Prosigamos con la reunión.

* * *

Naori iba de camino al templo con la cena para Tanaka y Dai, al parecer eran hombres muy ocupados o como ella los llamaba, inútiles. Vio a Dai hablando con otro miembro del clan, reían a carcajada limpia y eso a ella le significaba malas noticias por lo que se acercó sigilosamente hasta ellos para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-…Yo ya tengo preparado mi traje de luto.-Decía el Uchiha.

-Espero que mueran entre terribles sufrimientos.-Le comentó Dai.-No sabes las ganas que tengo de verles desaparecer, siempre están sonriendo y me ponen negro.

-Los Uzumaki son así.

Al escuchar aquello se tapó la boca de la impresión, se alejó poco a poco de ellos. Tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía donde Vivian. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa, llamar a Ayumi. Sacó el teléfono mientras se marchaba corriendo de allí.

-Ayumi, soy Naori. Necesito que me des la dirección de la casa de los Uzumaki, luego te cuento que ha pasado.

Ayumi le dio la dirección y sin despedirse colgó y se marchó corriendo de allí.

* * *

Sakura entró en la casa de los Hyuga seguida de Ino y Sai que no paraban de hacerse carantoñas, gesto que incomodaba a Sakura un poco. Visto su comportamiento había preferido ir sola.

En el interior había bastante gente ya hablando unas con otras, buscó a Naruto que estaba a su izquierda en compañía de Hinata hablando con Kakashi el cual parecía haberle metido en un lio ya que se había puesto rojo. Antes de acercarse a ellos cogió una copa que había en una de las mesas disponibles para cogerse.

-Hola.-Les saludó.

-Sakura-chan. Qué alegría verte.-Le saludó Naruto.

-Pensabas que no iba a venir.-Le contó su sensei.

-No, claro que no.-Se apresuró a contestar.

-En el fondo si.-Corrigió Kakashi.-Cree que estás enfadado con él.

-¿Yo? ¿por qué?-Preguntó sorprendida.

Naruto miró a Kakashi y a Hinata un poco incómodo. Lo que le quería decir a Sakura era algo confidencial pero ellos eran de muchísima confianza así que decidió hablar sin tapujos.

-Por lo de Sasuke.-Le dijo.-Me dijeron que fuiste a verle pero no pudiste hablar con él.

-¡Oh! Ino me lo dijo y fui corriendo, pero cuando llegue él se fue.-Le dijo apenada.-¿Cómo está?

-Muy cambiado.

-Su nuevo look es…

-No solo me refiero a eso, su actitud es diferente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le preguntó Kakashi.

-Es como si ahora tuviese….las cosas más claras, no sé cómo explicarlo pero…

Sakura dejó caer la copa al suelo a causa del olor que despedía asustando a sus compañeros que no sabían porque lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Huele fatal.

-¡NO BEBAIS!-Gritó Naori entrando acaloradamente al jardín donde se celebraba la recepción.-¡Tienen veneno en ellas!

La gente corrió a dejar las copas en las mesas asustados, Naruto miro asustando a Hinata que se había tomado un par de bebidas.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Si.-Le contestó extrañada.-No me pasa nada.

Sakura cogió la copa de Hinata y la olió, a diferencia de la suya esta olía a bebida normal, le quitó a Kakashi la suya y la comprobó.

-La de Hinata no tiene veneno.-Le confirmó mientras le extendía las copas a Naruto para que lo comprobase.-Lo que significa que hay copas con veneno y otras sin él.

-¡Tenten!

Neji agarró a su novia muy asustado, ya que se desplomó sin mediar palabra, Sakura acudió corriendo. Ino se agachó junto a ella mientras Sakura le cogió la copa a Neji para comprobar si tenía o no veneno y efectivamente si, la copa de Neji tenía veneno la de Tenten también.

-Ino, hay que hacerle un lavado de estómago.-Le dijo mientras más gente caía al suelo.

-¡Mama!-Gritó Hinata al ver como esta caía al suelo.

-Necesitamos pedir ayuda.-Opinó Ino tensa.

-Voy a llamar al hospital.

Naori vio con horror como la gente caía lentamente, no había llegado a tiempo.

* * *

 **Pude publicar sin problemas ¡yey! la semana que viene más y mejor.**

 **Un besazo y hasta la semana que viene (** **っ** **)** **っ**

**Para Inia:**

 **Aquí el señor feudal recibió su merecido, ¿no crees? XD nunca me quedé tan a gusto en mi vida :P**

 **Kouki para mí no es más tonto porque nació un día antes, le tengo unas ganas tremendas**

 **(** **ง** **︡** **'-'︠)** **ง** **tiene mi odio absoluto.**

 **Para el encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura tengo varias ideas pero si me pongo a pensar en ello se me ocurren otras….asi que estoy hecha un lio tremendo XD con respecto a Tanaka se que sufrirá mucho, creo que se lo merece bastante por todo lo que le ha hecho a nuestro Sasuke :D.**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc)**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 19.**

Naori estaba en una sala de interrogatorios encerrada. Desde el incidente en la casa de los Hyuga había pasado hacia horas. De eso estaba segura por el reloj que había en la habitación que rompía el silencio con su tic tac.

Minato acompañado de Shikaku entraron en ese momento, ella los miró preocupada ya que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado después de alertar a la gente.

-¿Cómo…

-Hay cinco muertos.-Le contestó cortante el Cuarto.-Aún queda gente bastante grave.

-Mierda, no llegue a tiempo.-Se lamentó.

-Queremos saberlo todo, así que habla.-Pidió Shikaku inclinándose sobre ella.-¿Quién eres? ¿cómo sabias lo del veneno? Y si lo sabías, ¿cómo es que no viniste antes….

-Me llamo Naori Uchiha.-Le cortó muy decidida a contarle la verdad.-Hui de Konoha con mi familia porque Tanaka sabía que no le apoyábamos pero….todos fueron asesinados por sus …¿fieles? Yo me salvé gracias a Baru y Rai que huyeron antes que nosotros y se salvaron de morir asesinados por el clan aunque sus familias no corrieron la misma suerte.-Respiró hondo con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

-He venido a hundir a Tanaka, pero tengo que ser una de ellos para conseguirlo, por eso les estoy cubriendo…no está siendo fácil….sé lo que hacen en todo momento y me da mucho asco cubrirles pero sé que con ello conseguiré hundirles.

Se echó a llorar ante la atónita mirada de Minato y Shikaku.

-Merece un castigo…estoy segura de que Sasuke será el ejecutor de ese castigo y ese día…..podemos descansar en paz todos.

-No me esperaba una historia así.-Confesó Minato.-Si te has infiltrado en el clan esto no te va a beneficiar nada.

-Me podéis detener como sospechosa, registrar mi casa y buscar ese veneno y mi falsa identidad quedará limpia.

-Queremos ayudarte a desenm…

-Prefiero que no os metáis en esto.-Le cortó.-Tenemos a gente trabajando en esto y no queremos más implicados. Todo es por seguridad. El día que necesitemos vuestra ayuda os la pediremos.

-De acuerdo.-Cedió Minato.-Tened cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo….yo….lamento mucho lo de esta noche, sin pruebas se que no podréis encarcelarlos.

-Ha muerto gente inocente Naori.

-Lleva muriendo gente muchos años, Hokage.-Le corrigió Naori con el mismo tono que empleó el Cuarto.-Pero como era fuera de la aldea no era importante, ¿no?

Minato se levantó contenido la ira, la situación había empeorado en menos de 24 horas.

-Métela en una celda.-Le ordenó a Shikaku mientras abría la puerta.-Que registren la casa que está ocupando, si no encontráis el veneno la dejáis en libertad.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó Shikaku antes de que la puerta se cerrase sin hacer apenas ruido.

* * *

Naruto le tendió una infusión a Hinata que no paraba de llorar. Llevaban una hora en casa de los Hyuga. Naruto no sabía consolar a su novia, la muerte de su suegra aun no la procesaba. Kushina consiguió llevarse a Hanabi para que fuese a descansar.

Hiashi se mantenía callado, desde que se le notificó la muerte de su mujer dejó de reaccionar.

-Anda Hinata ve a dormir.-Le dijo Naruto con cariño al ver que no se iba a tomar el té.

-No creo que pueda dormir.

-Tenéis que descansar.-Les aconsejó Kushina mientras entraba.

-Tengo que organizar la sepultura.-Dijo Hiashi.

Hinata se marchó de allí llorando sonoramente, Naruto la siguió preocupado hasta su cuarto donde vio como su novia se acurrucaba sobre sí misma. Se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó. Hinata le abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Dai entró en el despacho de Tanaka el cual le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Qué has hecho?-Le preguntó el sacerdote.-Cuando te digo que no hagas nada significa que no tienes que hacer nada, pedazo de imbécil.

-P-pero…lo hice por usted…

-¡No!-Le gritó fuera de sí.-Lo has hecho por tu propio egoísmo. Pensaran que hemos sido nosotros.

-Na..Naori está detenida.

-¿Qué?

-Pe..pero ella no tiene nada que ver.-La defendió.-Al parecer pasaba por allí y…

-Ya la estás sacando.-Le contestó en tono amenazante.

-D…de acuerdo.

-Lárgate, no quiero ni verte.-Le contestó.

Dai se marchó corriendo, no quería tener más problemas. Tanaka cuando se sintió solo tiró todo lo que tenía su escritorio muy frustrado. No le gustaba nada que la gente hiciese las cosas pensando que le hacia algún bien.

* * *

Lee llegó junto a Gai al hospital. El día anterior Tenten ingresó de urgencia por el envenenamiento y se tuvieron que marchar a petición de Neji el cual aun estaba en la misma silla en la que le dejaron.

-¿Se sabe cómo está?-Preguntó Gai cuando llegaron junto a él.

-Solo que las próximas 24 horas son muy importante.-Contestó con voz rota Neji.

-Ella es joven seguro que luchará.-Trato de animarle su sensei.-Saldrá de esta.

-Mi tía estaba en la misma situación y ha muerto.

-Tenten tiene el espíritu de la…

-Deja de decir estupideces Lee.-Le cortó Neji.-Los tres sabemos que esto no pinta nada bien. Si sale habrá que ver cuáles son los daños…Se han despertado dos personas….

-¿Y?

-Una de ellas no podía andar y la otra no podía mover uno de los brazos. A otra persona antes de morir no le funcionaba en cerebro pero consiguió abrir los ojos y mover un brazo.

-¿Qué veneno han usado?-Preguntó Lee muy asustado por los daños tan dispares entre ellos

-Al parecer un veneno para ratas mezclado con sustancias químicas.-Contestó Gai muy serio.-Antes de venir fui en busca de información y los científicos estaban muy asustados y sorprendidos por el peligroso liquido.

-¿Podéis dejarme solo?-Les preguntó Neji.

Sakura apareció en aquel momento con un vaso que le tendió a Neji el cual el cual le miró sin comprender.

-Es para que te calmes un poco.-Le explicó.-Lo necesitas.

-Gracias.-Le contestó mientras se lo cogía .-¿Cómo sigue Tenten?

-Sin ninguna novedad aún. Tengo fe en que saldrá de esta, ella es fuerte.-Le contestó en tono conciliador.

-No te has ido a casa a descansar, ¿verdad?.-Adivinó Lee al ver que debajo de la bata llevaba el vestido del día anterior.

-La gente me necesita, pero probablemente me manden a casa en breve.

-¡Haruno-san!-Le llamó una enfermera con urgencia.

-Os dejo, hasta luego.-Se despidió mientras corría en dirección a la enfermera.

Lee miró a Gai en busca de órdenes para hacer algo, ya que se sentía incomodo ante la situación por no saber qué hacer.

-¿Seguro que quieres estar solo, Neji?

-Sí.

-Volveremos mas tarde para saber cómo estáis los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

Neji le dijo que si con la cabeza, Gai arrastró a Lee fuera del hospital.

-¿De verdad no se puede hacer nada más que esperar?-Preguntó desesperado Lee.

-Exacto, los médicos ya están haciendo lo suyo y los ninjas ya están haciendo sus investigaciones. Nosotros solo podemos esperar.

* * *

Shisui se agarraba la cabeza con cansancio, se encontraba en la casa de Fugaku que estaba ocupando Naori. Llevaban varias horas registrando toda la casa en busca de algún indicio que mostrase que era ella la autora del crimen en la casa de los Hyuga sin éxito.

-Ni rastro del veneno en la primera planta.-Le informó Kyosuke.

-Pues en la planta baja tampoco.

-¿No ha sido ella entonces?-Preguntó sorprendido Kyosuke.-¿Se envenenaron solos?

-No te alteres Kyosuke.-Le advirtió Shisui mientras se levantaba.-Los dos sabemos que fue alguien del clan, pero no por ello tiene que ser Naori.

-¿Entonces quién?

-Ya se están analizando las huellas de las botellas que tenían el veneno.

-No lo estará haciendo nuestro equipo, ¿verdad?

-No, le pedí al Hokage que se encargase de ello. En cuanto den con las identidades nos darán los nombres y haremos todos los registros.

De hecho ya se están registrando todos los cubos de basura de la aldea.

-¿No es un poco exagerado?

-Puede, pero mejor asegurarse y cubrirse la espalda, ¿no?-Le dijo Shisui mientras salía y cerraba la casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dai?-Le espetó Kyosuke cuando le vio parado frente a la casa con gesto asustado.

-Ella no es la autora.-Dijo muy bajito.

Shisui y Kyosuke se miraron en busca de una traducción.

-Repite, no te hemos oído.-Le ordenó el inspector de policía.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con el envenenamiento.-Dijo en tono más alto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Kyosuke se acercó rápidamente a su padre y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Has sido tú, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó furioso.-¿Qué te ha hecho toda esa gente para que les intentes matar? Han muerto cinco personas.

-Kyosuke.-Le llamó la atención Shisui mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

-No me pidas paciencia, porque la perdí hace mucho.

-Eres policía, compórtate como tal.

-Eso no sirve de nada.-Le espetó.-¿Cuánta gente tiene que morir para que podemos hacer nuestro trabajo?

-Nuestro trabajo es buscar al asesino, no obligar a alguien a que nos diga lo que queremos oír aun cuando es mentira.-Le contestó Shisui muy tenso.-Señor Uchiha se tiene algo que decir sobre Naori Uchiha ha de acudir a la prisión y declarar.

-Iré, iré.

Shisui obligó a Kyosuke a soltar a su padre a regañadientes mientras le lanzaba una mirada iracunda.

-Nos vamos Kyosuke.

El capitán de la policía emprendió el camino pero Kyosuke no se movió.

-Algún día te cazaré con las manos en la masa y ese día no habrá sacerdote ni señor feudal que te libre del castigo.

Tras amenazarle se marchó dejando a su padre con una sensación de desamparo total ya que Tanaka le había dejado claro que si no se le obedecía perdía su protección.

* * *

La campanilla que indicaba la entrada de un cliente sonó alertando a Deidara que salió corriendo.

-Hola.-Le saludó contrariado al ver a un Internacional por allí.

-Hola.-Le contestó Sasuke.-Trabaja Kioko Yamahisa aquí, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Podría hablar con ella un segundo?

-Claro.

Deidara volvió al taller donde Kioko afinaba kunais muy concentrada, le puso una mano sobre el hombro asustándola considerablemente.

-Podrías llamarme en lugar de asustarme cuando estoy afilando.-Le regaño su empleado.

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿no será….

-Es un Internacional, pero no es tu hermano.

Kioko nerviosa se quitó las gafas protectoras y se las dio a su jefe mientras caminaba con rapidez hasta la tienda.

-Hola.-Le saludó contrariado al reconocerle.

-Hola, perdona que venga en tu horario de trabajo pero no tengo otro hueco.-Se disculpó Sasuke.-Te he pillado un poco ocupada, ¿verdad?

-No, tranquilo.

Se colocó frente a él con el mostrador de por medio y esperó a que le dijese algo pero no fue así. Parecía nervioso.

-Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

-Quizá no debería pedírtelo aquí.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó mientras se sonrojaba.

-Porque le puede molestar a tu jefe.

-No está por lo que no se enterará.

-Necesito espíritus protectores de alta gama.

La emoción del momento se fue en un segundo, la pobre Kioko se había hecho ilusiones con una declaración de amor. Internamente se rio de sí misma. Era consciente de que Sasuke estaba pillado incluso antes de conocerle.

-Pe-pero sabes que está prohibido su uso, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no son para usarse en Central.-Le explicó con tranquilidad.

-Necesito información.

-Claro, son para una familia que ha pasado por agresiones.

-¿De qué tipo? ¿físicas o psicológicas?

-De los dos tipos.

-Oh, pobres.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Bueno para protegerles de esos tipos de agresiones te saldrán caro.

-Soy consciente de eso.

-Pero los acuerdos de precio te los hare en mi casa, ¿sabes dónde está la fábrica de talismanes que cerró?

-Sí.

-¿Has traído algo especial donde alojarlos?

-Para uno si.-Le contestó mientras sacaba un protector de Konoha de color rojo.-¿Esto vale?

Kioko lo cogió curiosa, era la primera vez que tenia uno en sus manos.

-Sí, es suficiente y de los otros..

-Uno es para un hombre y otro es para una mujer.

-Entonces elijo yo.

-Exacto.

-Te los hago yo cuando los tengo listos le aviso a mi hermano para que vengas a la fábrica de mis padres.

-Estaré esperan…

Kioko le agarró del brazo con energía.

-Esta transacción no se ha llevado a cabo.-Le advirtió.-Has venido a encargarme un protector con el escudo de la Internacional para presentárselo al capitán, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ha eso he venido.-Le contestó en tono bajo.-Espero que me lo hagas. Avísame cuando esté terminado.

Sasuke se despidió de Kioko que le miró más tranquila.

-¿Qué quería?-Le preguntó Deidara desconfiado cuando estuvo sola asomado desde el almacén.

-Que le haga un protector como este.-Le contestó mientras lo alzaba.

Deidara se lo arrancó de las manos para verlo mejor. Central no los usaba pero quizá podían comercializarlos si contaban con el apoyo de un solo Internacional.

-Deberíamos hacer mas.

-Solo me ha pedido uno, no deberíamos gastarnos dinero a lo loco. Así que hare uno.

-Tú siempre mirando por la empresa. Hice bien contratándote.

-¿Eso significa un aumento de sueldo?-Le preguntó ilusionada.

-Sabes que no puedo.

Kioko le quitó el protector enfurruñada y se marcho al taller.

* * *

Tanaka se acercó lentamente al grupo congregado en el cementerio, Sakura que estaba al lado de Naruto le vio.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Preguntó para sí.

Naruto alzó la mirada y le vio, abrazó con más fuerza a Hinata.

-Todo ha sido por su culpa.-Le contestó el Uzumaki con odio.

-Yo me encargo.

-Ten cuidado.-Le dijo Hiashi.

Sakura salió del grupo en un silencio sepulcral solo roto por el sacerdote. Agarró a Tanaka del hombro cuando le alcanzó y con energía se lo llevo a la entrada del cementerio donde le empujó con fuerza fuera de allí.

-Marcharte de aquí.-Le Dijo en tono amenazador.

-Vengo a presentar mis respetos a…

-Un asesino presentando los respetos a la familia de la persona asesinada. Lo que me faltaba.

-Yo no soy ningún asesino.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba y la encaraba.

-Claro que no, pero porque hasta para matar necesitas ayuda.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así a mi? El sacerdote del clan….

-Soy Haruno, señor Uchiha.-Le cortó desafiante.-Me parece a mí que usted está empezando a alucinar si piensa que todos somos Uchiha.

-Soy un sacerdote y se me debe respeto.

-A los asesinos no se les tiene respeto.

Tanaka colérico le fue a agarrar del cuello pero Sakura con toda la tranquilidad le dio un certereo golpe en el brazo desestabilizándolo.

El sacerdote dio un paso hacia atrás procesando lo que le había hecho.

-No monte mas numeritos señor Uchiha y márchese de aquí.

-No me voy a marchar de aquí sin darle el pésame a…

-¡Lárguese!-Le gritó Naruto lleno de ira mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.-No necesitamos nada tuyo, bastante has hecho ya.

Tanaka se quedó quieto asustado por la mirada llena de odio de Naruto, Si para él Sakura era un impedimento con Naruto junto a ella iba a ser peor.

-Solo…

Sakura le empujó con fuerza tirándole al suelo, Tanaka fue a levantarse pero le freno el kunai que sacó Sakura.

-No serás capaz de agredirme.

-Estamos solos los tres, sería su palabra contra la nuestra. Además gracias a usted si no nos tomamos la justicia por nuestra mano no seremos libres . No se me olvida la agresión a mi madre y estoy segura de que usted tampoco.

Tanaka se levantó y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra mas, estaba todo dicho.

-No volverá.-Le dijo Sakura al cabo de un minuto mientras se acercaba hasta él.

-Tenía que haberle….

-No.

-Me habría quedado muy a gusto.

-Tú no eres así. Vamos que Hinata te necesita.

Naruto y Sakura se marcharon de allí.

* * *

Kenzo abrió la puerta para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes del grupo. Itsuki entró con rapidez mientras Haku lo hacía con reservas mirando todo con cierto miedo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Shizuko. Kaneki les miró con el ceño fruncido, no quería más competencia de la que ya tenía.

-Ellos son Itsuki y Haku, nuestros nuevos miembros.-Les informó su capitán.

-Son los chicos de la otra vez, ¿no?-Cuestionó Shoko.

-Sí, son el contacto que nos conseguiste de Central.

-Vaya pifia hiciste Shoko.-Le dijo en tono chulesco Kaneki.-Nos hemos quedado sin contacto.

-De eso nada.-Le contradijo Shizuko mientras se colocaba junto a Shoko.-Aun tenemos un contacto.

-¿Quién?

-Por favor, os he reunido para que os quede claro que no quiero duelos ni entrenamientos clandestinos. Tratadlo como alguien más dentro del grupo.-Zanjó Kenzo.

-¿Por qué los presentas si son solo unos rasos más?-Preguntó Kaneki.

-Porque no lo son.

-¿Qué…

-Son Absortion de generación superior.

-Eso no existe.

Kenzo miró a Haku pidiéndole una demostración. Haku por su parte no tenida ninguna gana pero intuía que si no lo hacia aquel Absortion que les miraba con aires de superioridad les haría la vida imposible. Le miró y en menos de dos segundos le tuvo a su merced. Kaneki le miró sorprendido al notar que no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo y que encima el chackra se le estaba acumulando en el pecho. Shizuko sonrió al ver lo que pasaba deseando que le matase pero no fue así ya que Haku cortó el contacto visual dando todo por terminado.

-¿Me vas a llevar la contraria ahora?-Le preguntó Kenzo mientras Kaneki trataba de coger aire.-Eso era todo lo que tenía que deciros. Chicos bienvenidos.

-Gracias capitán.-Le agradeció Itsuki.

Kenzo se marchó de la sala dejando un silencio incomodo, Kaneki se levantó y fue a encarar a Haku pero Shizuko se colocó delante impidiendo su avance.

-Apártate Shizuko.

-No, está claro que buscas pelea y no me apetece recoger tu sangre.

-Seria la suya no la mía.

-Acaba de demostrar que te supera así que deja de hacerte el gallito.

Kaneki miró a su hermana con odio una última vez y se marcho. Poro a poco el resto se marchó dejando a Shizuko a solas con Haku.

-¿Por qué me has defendido?-Le preguntó rompiendo el silencio.-Te puedo matar cuando yo quiera.

-No si no te miro a los ojos.-Le contestó mientras le encaraba.-Tengo la sensación de que no eres como los demás.

-Eso está claro.

-No porque no sabes a que me refiero.

-¿Y a qué te refieres?

-Tú no quieres ser Absortion.

Haku le miró asustado, le había descubierto. Shizuko le sonrió con tranquilidad para que no se asustase.

-Tranquilo, yo tampoco. Es más, quiero destruirles.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-Le preguntó.-Podría….

-Se que no lo harás.-Contestó muy convencida.-Es más me gustaría que me ayudases.

-¿Qu….

-No hace falta que me des una respuesta, puedo esperar.-Le aseguró.-Solo te pido que esto quede entre nosotros dos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Shizuko se fue de la sala de reuniones con una ancha sonrisa dejando a Haku solo y lleno de dudas.

* * *

Miyoshi veía con ilusión las fotos de la casa que le había gustado cuando Chizuru le dejó una taza de té frente a ella.

-¿Qué estás mirando que te hace tanta ilusión?-Le preguntó curiosa su amiga.

-Las fotos de la casa que fui a ver esta tarde.-Le contestó mientras se lo enseñaba.-Esta genial.

-¿Te vas a vivir tu sola?

-No, me voy con Sasuke.

-Cierto, me lo contaste, ¿él que opina?

-Aún no se lo he dicho, mañana se lo comento, pero dudo que no le guste. De precio esta genial.

-Me alegro.-Le contestó distraída.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupada.-Llevas rara desde ayer, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Ayer tuve una fuerte discusión con Kouki.-Le contestó nerviosa.-…Fue demasiado lejos.

-¿Cómo que demasiado lejos?

-Me levanto la mano.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No llegó a pegarme porque me defendí dándole una fuerte patada en el pecho, pero por primera vez temí por mi integridad física.

-Será gilipollas, debes solicitar un cam…

-Si hago eso el departamento será un caos, no creo que aguante mucho pero lo intentare.

-¿Vas a consentir que ese hombre te agreda….

-No, sé defenderme.

-Chizu, estas embarazada.

-Lo sé, pero eso no es impedimento. Yo le se frenar. Confía en mí. Lo dejare cuando no pueda mas, además los rasos en cuanto escuchan alguna voz alta acuden corriendo.

-Eso no puede pasar.

-Confía en mí. Nadie más quiere ser su segundo.

Chizuru la miró convencida de lo que decía, Miyoshi en cambio se mostraba disconforme con todo aquello lo que tenía claro era que si veía que algo no iba bien intervendría.

-Si pasa algo, yo misma meteré mano.-Le advirtió.

-No pasará nada porque yo no lo consentiré.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta con insistencia, Cho se asomó desde la cocina dubitativa.

-Ya abro yo.-Dijo Kouki cuando pasaba por su lado.

Al otro lado de la puesta estaba Orochimaru, Kouki le miró sin comprender.

-Hola-Saludó Orochimaru con curiosidad.-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Orochimaru.-Le contestó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Le cogió de la pechera para hablarle al oído.-Vengo a convertirte en Absortion.

En cuanto escuchó la palabra Absortion le dejó entrar. Cho les miraba desde el pasillo.

-No sabía que estuvieses acompañado.

-No se preocupe por ella, no dirá nada a nadie.

Contestó Kouki mientras cerraba la puerta. Orochimaru sonrió a Cho asustándola mientras entraba en el salón.

-Kouki….-Le llamó mientras le agarraba del brazo con delicadeza.-¿Quién es?

-Nadie que te importe. Son asuntos personales.

-Entonces me voy, no quiero verme implicada en tus asuntos personales.

Cho comenzó a recoger sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Kouki que aún no sabía cómo tomarse aquellas palabras.

-Adiós.

Orochimaru se quedó mirando la espalda de Kouki esperando a que le hiciese caso.

-Muy guapa su novia.

-No es mi novia, solo es un rollo.

-Ya.-Contestó mientras dejaba el maletín sobre el sofá y sacaba una pequeña caja. Kouki le observó a medida que se acercaba hasta él.-No voy a tardar mucho.

-¿En qué consiste?

-Solo es un pinchacito de nada, el resto es cosa de su fortaleza.

-¿Puede morir?

-Dudo que alguien con su perfil muera por esto. Aunque convendría que alguien estuviese cuidándole durante el proceso.

Kouki se sentó en el sofá procesando lo que le iba a pasar a partir de ahora. Dejaría atrás una vida llena de fracasos y frustraciones para convertirse en alguien superior.

-Se cuidarme bien yo solo.

-Como usted vea, ¿empezamos?

-Sí.

* * *

Naori entro en el barrio Uchiha cansada. Después de un día entero encerrada al fin era libre. La calle estaba completamente desierta, no había ni un alma. No tardo mucho en llegar a casa pero alguien la esperaba en la puerta. Eran Dai y Tanaka.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Les espetó de mal humor mientras abría la puerta y entraba en la casa.

-Venimos a ver cómo estás.-Le contestó Tanaka mientras entraba seguido de Dai.

-Libre y no gracias a vosotros.

-Lo siento mucho.-Se disculpó Dai.-No debían haberte…

-¿Fuiste tu?-Le espetó furiosa Naori.

-…Si.

A pesar de que ya lo sabía se desahogo dándole un fuerte tortazo, llevaba meses deseando hacer aquello.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a defenderme como me dijeron que ibas a hacer?

-M-me…dio miedo.

-¿Ahora resulta que eres un cobarde?

-Le pedí que fuera a sacarte pero resultó ser peor persona de lo que pensé.

-Y tú, ¿Dónde quedas?-Le espetó.-Os he sacado de más de un problema y no sois capaces de sacarme a mí de algo que ni si quiera he hecho.

-La culpa es suya, es Dai quien tenía una saca…

-La última vez os saque sin que fuese responsabilidad mía. Si esto es lo que voy a reci…

Tanaka la calló dándole un beso, Dai les miró con una cara entre sorpresa y asco, Naori se resistió al principio pero acabó cediendo.

-A-adiós.-Se despidió Dai antes de salir.

Tanaka rompió el beso para alegría de Naori que disimulo muy bien el disgusto que le produjo aquello.

-Tus serás la madre de mi heredero.-Le susurró en tono seductor mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.-Solo puedes ser tu.

Naori le miró con terror que el sacerdote entendió como miedo.

-No te preocupes, seré muy gentil. Te lo mereces.

La volvió a besar mientras Naori se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, no era la primera vez que se acostaba con él pero aquella vez estaba convencida de que la marcaria para siempre. No quería que aquello pasase y mucho menos que hubiese un bebe de por medio.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, solo tengo que decir que por favor si habéis llegado hasta aquí me dejaseis un review porque últimamente no veo que haya mucha actividad y os aseguro que me esta costando escribir estos capítulos para no precipitar las cosas. Si veo que esto se prolonga demasiado lo dejare inconcluso hasta que lo tenga completamente terminado y publicarlo todo de golpe (no os haría esperar mucho, eso esta mas que claro) la cuestión es que ando bastante desanimada con el fict pero supongo que este tipo de ficts (con OC no gustan mucho) asi que tratare que el próximo sea sin personajes OC (algo tengo pero tengo que desarrollarlo mejor).**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y feliz semana (** **っ** **)** **っ** **,**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 20.

Dai caminaba por las calles de Konoha, no quería encontrase con Tanaka el cual había perdido la confianza en él. Había perdido todo, su mujer, la traidora y su hijo que había seguido los pasos de su madre.

Mikoto salió de una de las calles, frenó en seco al verla. Era su oportunidad de recuperar la confianza del sacerdote. Se acercó a ella con rapidez.

-Dime, ¿dónde está?-Le preguntó mientras la agarraba del brazo.

-Suéltame. -Le contestó Mikoto al verle.

-¿Dónde está el demonio de tu hijo?

-¿En serio me lo estas preguntando?-Le cuestionó mientras se deshacía del agarre.-Todo el mundo sabe dónde está y aunque no fuese así no te lo diría.

-Tu hijo debe morir.-Le dijo colérico.

Mikoto se alejo de él asustada de su mirada.

-Dímelo.

Se marchó con rapidez de allí, ciertamente a la gente del clan se le estaba yendo la cabeza.

* * *

Obito llego a las oficinas preocupado por las noticias de Konoha.

-Por tu cara intuyo que me tienes que dar malas noticias.-Le dijo Kaito mientras le alcanzaba.

-Buenas, pues si y vienen de Konoha.-Le contestó mientras se colocaba en su escritorio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le preguntó Kaito muy serio.

-Han asesinado a miembros del clan Hyuga y uno de ellos es la mujer del líder del clan.

-¿Se sabe quien…

-Detuvieron a alguien pero resultó no ser el autor, aunque se intuye que fueron los Uchiha.

-¿Hay pruebas de eso?

-No, pero llevan varios días acosando a los Uzumaki.

-Pero me has dicho que han muerto Hyuga…

-Era una recepción para celebrar el compromiso del hijo del Hokage con la heredera del clan Hyuga. No todos eran Hyuga.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-¿Deberíamos decírselo a los capitanes?-Le preguntó Obito.

-Sí.

-Bien pues me informo y le redacto un informe.

-Me parece perfecto.

* * *

Ayumi no paraba de teclear, estaba redactando la noticia del asesinato en el clan Hyuga para enviárselo en a su superior cuando el teléfono le sonó. Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su ordenador contestó.

-¿Si?

-Ayumi, necesito tu ayuda.-Le dijo llorando Naori.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero tener un hijo suyo….no quiero un hijo de un asesino.

-Naori, cálmate que no entiendo nada.-Le contestó Ayumi preocupada.-¿Dónde estás?

-Por favor ayúdame.

-Tranquila yo te ayudo, deja de llorar. Voy a tu casa ahora mismo.

Colgó con rapidez ya que tenía que llamar a Kazuki el cual le contesto al segundo tono.

-Kazuki, soy Ayumi. La noticia de los Hyuga no te la puedo mandar completa, tengo un problema urgente que atender y no sé cuando la podre completar.

-¿Cuánto te queda?

-Justo el final, pero me tengo que marchar.

-Bueno mándamela como esta y te espero hasta el final de la mañana, si no lo recibo de nuevo haré unas llamadas y lo terminaré.

Ayumi se lo mando y recogió sus cosas sin quitarse el teléfono de la oreja.

-Gracias y lo siento mucho.

-Tranquila, tienes un expediente ejemplar y una urgencia la tiene cualquiera.

Ayumi se despidió de su jefe mientras salía corriendo del edificio e iniciaba el camino a la zona residencial de los Uchiha.

* * *

Kouki caminaba por las oficinas, llegaba tarde como siempre pero aquel día se encontraba realmente mal. Sentía su sangre circular a mucha velocidad y el mareo no se le iba.

-¿Se te han vuelto a pegar las sabanas?-Le recriminó Chizuru cuando pasaba por su escritorio.

-Haz el favor de no hablarme así cuando vengo con muy mal cuerpo.

-Pues tienes bastante trabajo, espero que lo hagas a tiempo.

-Te he dicho que estoy mal…

-Ese no es mi problema.-Le cortó su Segunda mientras volvía a su trabajo.-Cumple con tu trabajo, no me mires así que tu nunca tuviste piedad cuando el resto estábamos mal.

Kouki le miro alucinando por el tono con el que le estaba hablando pero Chizuru no estaba en situación de retractarse es por ello que entró en su despacho dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

Tenten abrió los ojos lentamente, bueno en realidad uno, el otro parpado no le hacía caso. Estaba en una habitación blanca rodeada de aparatos que emitían pitidos constantes.

-Tenten.-Le llamó Neji acercándose hasta ella desde el punto ciego.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-…Mal…-Contestó con cierto esfuerzo que no reconocía como suya.-¿Dón…

-Están en el hospital, te tomaste una copa que tenia veneno.-Le contestó mientras llamaba a un medico a través de interfono instalado en la habitación.-Pero tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Tenten cerró los ojos con cansancio, saber que estaba segura le daba mucha paz. Alguien abrió la puerta.

-Que no se duerma.-Dijo Tsunade.-La necesito consciente.

Neji la despertó con delicadeza antes de que le echaran. Tsunade la miró para transmitirle tranquilidad.

-No te voy a hacer daño.

-No siento la pierna izquierda.-Dijo de pronto cuando intentó mover las piernas y solo una le hizo caso una.-¿Por qué?

Tsunade la desarropó con rapidez y se la tocó para comprobar qué pasaba, miró a Tenten en busca de alguna reacción ante los toques pero la miraba muy asustada.

-¿Nada?

-Te mando ahora mismo ha hacerte unas pruebas.

-Pero…

Tsunade la agarró de la cabeza para que la mirase y trata de calmarla.

-Averiguaré que te pasa, no te pongas más nerviosa que será peor para tu salud, ¿De acuerdo?

-Por qué a mi…

-Todo se va a solucionar.

Tenten se echo a llorar, Tsunade la abrazó. Últimamente todo lo que le pasaba a la kunoichi le dolía como si fuese su hija.

-Saldrás de esta.

* * *

Sasuke iba de camino al trabajo cuando se encontró con Suwa, su maestro de esgrima. Freno en seco al verle, Suwa se paró frente a la puerta de la escuela.

-Vaya, el hijo prodigo al fin aparecer por la…

-Hijo prodigo dices…-Le contestó mientras se acercaba hasta él.-Pensé que podía confiar en ti y me…

-Lo hice por tu bien.-Contestó mientras entraba en la escuela.

-¿Por mi bien?-Le preguntó escéptico.-Si me fui era por algo, ¿y qué haces tú? Decirle el número y nombre de serie de Hikari para que me localizasen.

-Mal no te ha ido.

Sasuke se enfado ante la chulería con la que le hablaba, no soportaba que la gente le implicase en cosas sin preguntarle.

-Deja de ponerte excusas, tú has vuelto por el puesto de capitán general. No vengas de digno.

-Se me olvidaba como eras y es por ello que no venía muy a menudo tras graduarme.

-Eres un desagradecido.-Le espetó.

-Llevo años agradeciéndote la formación que me diste y te recuerdo que te tuve que suplicar que me dieses las clases.-Le corrigió muy mosqueado.-Has ganado alumnos desde que estoy gracias a los campeonatos a los que me apuntabas sin preguntar si estaba interesado o no y encima me llamas desagradecido.

-Vaya, al fin te defiendes.

-¿Qué…

-Te estaba provocando .-Le contestó con humor.-Pero debes saber que le di la información de Hikari porque se pusieron muy pesados.

-Hay algo mas, suéltalo.

Suwa suspiró, le había pillado. Sasuke se quedó apoyado en el mostrador donde la recepcionista se le quedó mirando muy sorprendida.

-Pues sí. Llevas mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí y quería verte.

-¿No habría sido más fácil pasar por las oficinas?

-No soy esa clase de personas que van mendigando compañía…

-Por favor, menudas estupideces dices. Tu maldito orgullo me molesta.

-Soy así desde que antes de que nacieras, mocoso.

-Te voy a decir una cosa.-Le dijo en tono amenazante Sasuke al ver que no iba a disculparse por lo que había hecho.-Lo que hiciste está penado por ley, como lo vuelvas a hacer yo mismo te cierro la academia.

-¿Tendrás lo que tienes que hacer para…

-Ya lo creo. Venga hasta luego.

Sasuke salió de la academia en completo silencio bajo la atenta mirada de su maestro y la recepcionista.

-¿Será capaz de..

-No lo hará.-Le cortó Suwa sonriendo.-Nuestra relación siempre ha sido así, lo que pasa es que esta vez el alumno se ha comportado como el maestro nada más. Me alegro de que haya vuelto.

* * *

-¿Cómo permitiste que te lo hiciera?-Preguntó sorprendida Ayumi.

-Por el plan.

-Venga ya, déjate de planes.-Le cortó muy enfadada.-El plan no debe afectarte a nivel personal.

-Es que sino no me tendrían en cuenta.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora si está embarazada?-Le espetó.-Por teléfono me has dicho que no querías tener un hijo suyo.

-Y no quiero.

-Y en qué quieres que te ayude.

-Tú no tienes algún conocido en el hospital que…

-Sí, si los tengo pero dudo que…esperemos primero a ver qué pasa y luego hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? No adelantemos los acontecimientos.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó dudosa.-Déjame sola, por favor

Ayumi preocupada por la actitud de Ayumi. Se marchó de la casa por la puerta de atrás.

Naori se dejó caer al suelo rompiendo a llorar, la culpa era totalmente suya por haberlo consentido. Solo quedaba esperar a ver si estaba o no embarazada y deseó con toda su alma que no ya que sino su vida sería un infierno.

* * *

Hinata le colocó el desayuno en la mesa a su padre el cual no reacciono molestando considerablemente a su hija.

-Voy a salir.-Informó Hanabi asomándose al comedor.

-¿A dón…

-Necesito salir de aquí cortó tajante su hermana.-Si me tiro todo el día aquí….en fin, me marcho.

-No vuelvas muy tarde.-Le pidió su hermana mientras volvía a poner su atención en su padre.-Vas a comer.

Hisahi la ignoró al completo. Era la primera vez que estaban solos, Kushina se había ido a hacer la compra y Naruto y Minato se habían tenido que ir a trabajar. Los Uzumaki se pasaban por la casa siempre que podían, Kushina hasta se había sacrificado y se pasaba todo el día allí.

-Esto no puede seguir así.

-Pues vete.-Le contestó en un susurro.

-No pienso irme.-Le contestó cabezona.-Papa, no comer no te ayudará en nada, mama no estaría de acuerdo con tu actitud como líder del clan….

-Deja de decir estu…

-¿Te importamos Hanabi o yo?

-La duda ofende.

-Entonces come.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba junto a él y le partía la comida como si se tratase de su hijo.-Sé que es difícil pero entre todos lo superaremos, estoy segura.

-¿Por qué no lloras?

-¿Quién te dice que no lo hago? Lo que pasa es que como no quiero preocupar a los demás pues lo hago en privado.

-Lo siento.

-No tengo nada que disculparte, papa.-Le contestó con una traites sonrisa.

Hiashi le acarició la cara a su hija.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre.-Le confesó.

Hinata le sonrió mientras le extendía el cubierto. Hiashi le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le recogía el cubierto dispuesto a comer.

* * *

Sasuke daba vueltas en el salón de la casa del señor feudal, había acudido para bloquearle con un medico, esperaba que todo fuese rápido pero llevaba ya dos horas y estaba desesperado ya que tenia cosas que hacer en la oficina, los Internacionales que protegían al señor feudal le vigilaban en silencio. Al poco tiempo salió Misaki en completo silencio, Sasuke la miró buscando respuestas.

-¿Ya…

-Sí, todo está bloqueado como pediste.-Sasuke se acercó a la sala donde se había llevado a cabo el bloqueo mental.-El efecto de la anestesia aun no se le ha pasado.

-¿Le has anestesiado?

-Sí, me lo pidió por los nervios.

El señor feudal salió en aquel momento agarrándose del marco de la puerta, miró a Sasuke con rencor.

-Estarás contento.-Le espetó la mujer del señor feudal.-Mira como habéis dejado a mi marido.

-Se le pasará.-Le contestó Sasuke.-Solo son los efectos de la anestesia.

La mujer le agarró del brazo y se lo acercó hasta tener su oído cerca.

-Algún día pagarás por ello.

Sasuke la miro con cierta sorpresa cuando le salto, la mujer no cambio ni un ápice el gesto.

-Convendría que descansase en la cama hasta que se le pase el efecto.-Le aconsejo Misaki ajena a todo.

-Vamos a la cama cielo. Necesitas descansar.-Le dijo su mujer mientras se lo llevaba de vuelta a la habitación dejándoles completamente solos.

-Vámonos.-Le pidió a su madre.

Ambos salieron de la casa en completo silencio.

-¿Todo bien, Sasuke?-Le preguntó Misaki al ver que se iban a separar y no iba a cruzar palabra alguna.-Te veo tenso desde que salimos de la casa del señor feudal.

-No me pasa nada, solo estoy preocupado por los cambios.-Le contestó mientras forzaba una sonrisa.-Ser capitán general implica muchos sacrificio, ahora entiendo mas a papa.

-No te excedas y vente algún día a casa a comer, a cenar o a lo que quieras.

Frenaron ante el hospital, Misaki le beso con cariño y le dio un fuerte abrazo que Sasuke supo responder.

-Cuídate, cielo.

-Siempre lo hago mama, no te preocupes por mí.

* * *

-Se recuperara, ¿no?-Preguntó Neji desesperado.

Acababa de enterarse del estado en el que se encontraba su novia y las perspectivas poco halagüeñas, Gai y Lee miraban a Tsunade consternados, no esperaban esa clase de noticia ya que suponía una pérdida de Tenten como ninja.

-No lo sé, en todas las pruebas que le he hecho no ha salido nada malo, pero espero que sí.

-Es por el veneno, ¿verdad?

-Sí, todos los que han sobrevivido cumplen el mismo patrón en las pruebas.

-¿Ella ya lo sabe?-Preguntó Gai.

-Sí, ella ya lo sabe y está bastante afectada.

-¿Puedo entrar a verla?-Preguntó Neji.

-Sí.

Neji acudió con rapidez a la habitación. Tenten miraba por la ventana en actitud relajada lo que le sorprendió bastante. Se acercó hasta ella.

-Si has venido a consolarme márchate.-Le dijo Tenten mirándole.-Lo es todo.

-Quiero saber cómo estás.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?-Le contestó.-Mal , mi carrera como ninja termino y no me digas que no porque es la verdad. En este estado no puedo…

-Estoy seguro de que te recuperaras.

-Eso es imposible.-Le dijo mientras rompía a llorar.-En las pruebas no sale el problema.

Neji la abrazo con fuerza, no quería verla así y tampoco le mostraba su preocupación ya que sentía que debía estar allí apoyándola en todo.

-Superaremos esto juntos, te lo prometo.

* * *

Suigetsu entró en la cafetería, todos los clientes miraban en la misma dirección, la televisión. En ella se veían escenas que no eran adecuadas en ese horario, lo peor eran las personas que salían en ellas de ahí que la gente mirase la pantalla del televisor casi sin parpadear. Alguien volvía a suplantar a Sasuke, se acercó a la barra corriendo.

-Por favor, quita esa broma de mal gusto.-Le pidió.-Ese no es Sasuke.

-Anda que no.-Soltó un clientes.-Claro que es él, menudo capitán tenemos.

-Ha vuelto para darse la vida padre.

-¿No es él?-Preguntó el dueño dudoso.

-No, le conozco mejor que cualquiera de vosotros, no es él.

-De acuerdo, te creo.

Cambio de cadena seguido de quejas por parte de los clientes.

-Los Internacionales os cubrís entre vosotros, salta a la vista.

Suigetsu l lanzo una mirada asesina al cliente ante tal acusación.

-No es él.-Zanjó.

-Lo que tu digas.

Se sintió observado por todos, lo peor es que eran miradas de desconfianza. Se marchó de allí sin si quiera tomarse el café.

* * *

-Quiero que me des el contacto de tu paparazzi.-Soltó Yahiko muy alterado el jefe de la cadena que había emitido las fotos del falso Sasuke se negaba a decirle los nombres de los paparazzi que habían hecho las fotos.-Estáis emitiendo falsedades y por ello os pueden meter en la cárcel. Solo te pido colaboración para atrapar al imitador.

-De imitador nada, está claro que es el capitán general. Es mucha casualidad que salgan justo ahora, y no cuando se marcho, ¿no?

-Tu el tema de desprestigio hacia Uchiha Sasuke no lo entiendes.

-Claro que lo entiendo, pero entienda usted la importancia de las mismas.-Le contestó con superioridad.-En lugar de llamarme para exigirme debería investigarle.

-No hay nada que investigar. Como no rectifique prepárese para la denuncia.

Yahiko colgó con violencia el teléfono, estaba furiosos por todo aquello. Tenía que atrapar a ese imitador pero sin la colaboración de aquellos que hacían las fotos era imposible.

* * *

Ino alcanzó a Sakura en el pasillo.

-Sakura, necesito hablar contigo.-Le dijo muy seria.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Podemos ir a tu consulta?

-…Si.-Le contestó contrariada y preocupada por la seriedad con la que Ino se había dirigido a ella.

La guió hasta su consulta, Ino se sentó mientras manipulaba su teléfono y esperaba a que Sakura se sentase.

-No sé cómo decirte esto pero no quiero que te enteres por terceras personas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Han salido unas fotos de Sasuke en actitud…comprometida.

-¿A qué te refieres con comprometidas?

Por toda respuesta Ino le extendió el teléfono con la noticia que tenia las imágenes. Sakura se sorprendió pero poco más. Saltaba a la vista que no era él. No iba a caer en la misma trampa.

-Vaya, no esperaba que volviese el imitador.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te has creído todo esto?

-Hombre…

-Pues no es él.-Le contestó convencida.-No voy a caer en la misma trampa.-Además él no es así.

-¿Segu…

-Ino me ofendes. Aquí hay alguien que le quiere hundir.

-Solo quería informarte por si escuchabas algo raro.

-Gracias por tu consideración pero aquí el problema son los Uchiha.

-Es verdad, ¿Crees que…

-Sí, yo pienso defenderme en todo momento.

-Ten cuidado.

-Tranquila.

-¿Crees que los padres de Sasuke…

-No lo sé, la verdad. Espero que no porque complicaría mucho las cosas. Aunque no se hablan.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero estoy segura de que lo arreglaran.

* * *

Miyoshi observaba las reacciones de Sasuke las fotos que le acababan de mostrar.

-Yahiko se ha puesto en contacto con la revista pero no hay manera de que le dé el nombre del fotógrafo.-Le dijo un poco nerviosa mientras se sentaba frente a su capitán.

-Porque no me sorprende.-Apoyo la espalda en la silla mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que aquel día no podía ir mejor.-El día que le pille pediré a los medios que le graben para que todos sepan quién es.

-Deberías aclarar que no eres tú.

-Lo sé, hablaré con Yahiko. El daño está hecho y hay gente que no se creerá lo que diga yo. Mi imitador lo hace muy bien.

-No. Él no tiene las mismas cicatrices.

-Pero las tienes.

-Y no están en los mismos sitio.

-Eso lo sabéis los que me conocéis. Cualquiera que vea las fotos y las cicatrices sabrá con certeza que soy yo. Nunca debieron decir que tenia cicatrices por el cuerpo.

-Entonces no habrían aclarado lo de las fotos hace dos años.

-Si lo hubiesen gestionado bien si.-Le aclaró.-Podrían haberlas llamado de marcas y ahí el imitador habría tenido más problemas. Ya da igual, para la gente vale más una imagen que mil palabras.

-Ese imitador se cansará y le pillaremos.

-Quizá deba dejar el pues…

-Ni hablar.-Salto Miyoshi inclinándose sobre el escritorio.-Si lo dejas darás a entender que todo es verdad y que te vas por vergüenza.

-Esto no solo me afecta a mi.-Le dijo seriamente.-La imagen de la Internacional se puede ver implicada.

-No vas a dimitir, Yahiko no te dejará, no después de lo que le costó que volvieras.

-Lo sé.

Sasuke cerró la ventana del ordenador que mostraba sus fotos preocupado.

-¿Qué tal con el señor feudal?

-Bien, ahora todo irá bien.

-¿Seguro? El señor feudal es…

-No te preocupes aun así iré con pies de plomo, yo tampoco me fio de él. Puede jugármela gracias a algún vacío legal.-Le contestó pensativo.-Le preguntare a Yahiko si se puede firmar un nuevo contrato con él por seguridad.

-Dudo que Yahiko ceda ante eso, solo serian complicaciones añadidas.

-Tienes razón, en fin. Tu no querías mudarte conmigo.-Le contestó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¡Es verdad! No te lo he dicho.-Soltó Miyoshi mientras se golpeaba la frente.-He encontrado una casa perfecta. Tiene tres habitaciones, dos baños y una cocina y un salón muy amplios. Esta dos calles más abajo de las oficinas y lo mejor es que es una casa no un piso. Por lo que tenemos jardín.

-¿Y el precio?

-Eso es lo mejor porque es muy barato. 300 cada uno.

-¿Tan poco?-Preguntó sorprendido.-No será….

-No, no es una trampa.-Le cortó.-Lo he revisado todo, he revisado el contrato de cabo a rabo. Lo que me pasa es que lleva mucho tiempo vacía.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti.-Le dijo forzando una sonrisa para aparentar tranquilidad.

* * *

Hanabi freno ante la entrada de la zona residencial de los Uchiha, llevaba pintura roja dispuesta a escribir lo que pensaba de todo aquello.

Se acercó a una de las paredes mientras mojaba la brocha en la pintura.

-¡Eh!-Le llamó la atención Dai que se acercaba hasta ella corriendo.-¿Qué haces con esa pintura?

-Deciros lo que pienso.-Le contestó mientras pintaba en la fachada.

Dai le agarró del brazo con violencia para que parase, Hanabi le miro desafiante. Tanto ella como el resto sabían que los Uchiha estaban detrás del envenenamiento.

-Habéis matado a mi madre, ¿por qué?

-Eso no…

-Claro que si, lleváis matando a gente durante años. Todo el mundo lo sabes pero vuestros contactos os salvan constantemente.

La empujó, Hanabi cayó al suelo. Ambo se miraron.

-No te gusta escuchar la verdad, ¿eh?.-Le desafió mientras se levantaba y cogía el bote de pintura caído en el suelo.-Algún día os llegara la hora.

Le vertió todo el bote encima, Dai se alejó un poco pero ya estaba completamente manchado. La gente se había ido reuniendo poco a poco, hablaban y miraban a Hanabi de forma desaprobatoria. La pequeña de los Hyuga les miraba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿os parece mal esto?!-Les preguntó fuera de sí.-Pues esto es solo pintura, no me quiero ni imaginar cuantas veces os habréis manchado las manos de sangre.

-¿Có…

-Sois el clan que ha bajado de miembros más rápido.-Le cortó la kunoichi.

-¡Eso es por el demonio!-Gritó una vecina.-Eres una inculta, vienes a insultarnos cuando no…

-¿Hay pruebas de eso?-Le espetó.-Vuestro sacerdote os tiene comido el coco. Dais pena.

Acto seguido se marcho de allí llorando.

* * *

-No pienso hacerle un contrato nuevo al señor feudal.-Contestó Yahiko.

Sasuke se había reunido con Yahiko para informarle sobre el señor feudal y su bloqueo. Se notaba que estaba de mal humor, algo que Sasuke compartía con él.

-Creo que hay demasiados vacios legales y acabara haciendo lo que le dé la gana.

-No hará nada.-Le contestó convencido Yahiko.

El silencio se instalo en el despacho, Sasuke tenía ganas de irse a casa para no seguir recibiendo malas noticias. Yahiko por su parte le miró preocupado desde su silla.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó.-Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que ha salido hoy en los medios…

-Pienso denunciar.-Le cortó Sasuke tajante.-No van a seguir manchando mi imagen.

-¿Quieres hacer algún tipo de comunicado?

-Sí, pero dudo que sirva de algo. El daño ya está hecho.

-El jefe de la cadena…

-Sé muy bien como es ese personajillo.-Le cortó mientras apoyaba la espalda.-Ha tenido problemas hasta con Kazuma por acusar a la Internacional de facilitar noticias falsas. Nos odia y mucho.

-Ya he mandado investigar sobre el caso.

-No creo que se saque nada. La seguridad en esa cadena es muy fuerte, es como si tuvieran sus propios Internacionales.

-Algún punto flaco tendrán..

-Supongo. Si no hay nada mas de que hablar me marcho.

-De acuerdo.

Alguien llamo a la puerta con insistencia, Sasuke miro a Yahiko y este le devolvió la mirada tan sorprendido como él.

-Adelante.

Kaito entró en aquel momento, estaba un poco nervioso. Lo cual les llamo la atención considerablemente.

-¿Pasa algo, Kaito?-Le preguntó.

-Sí, pero no nos afecta directamente.-Le contestó Kou mientras se acercaba a ambos capitanes.-Han asesinado a miembros del clan Hyuga.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

-Estaban en una especie de fiesta cuando alguien llegó y les alertó de ello, pero era tarde. No todos eran Hyuga pero la mujer del líder del clan ha fallecido por ello.

-¿Tienen sospechosos?

-Sí, alguien les dijo que los Uchiha están detrás de ello.

Sasuke se quedó en el sitio procesando todo, pero no tenia forma de entender, ¿por qué harían eso? Los Hyuga nunca habían estado relacionados con él.

-¿Se saben los nombres de los fallecidos?-Preguntó Sasuke con urgencia.

Por toda respuesta Kaito le extendió la carpeta con el informe que Obito le había redactado. Sasuke busco la lista con urgencia y en cuanto la encontró no supo si sentirse aliviado o culpable.

-Espero que no pienses que la culpa es tuy…

-Es que es mía, Yahiko.-Le cortó.-Todo esto ha pasado porque soy el demonio. En mi ausencia han agredido a gente que los medios han relacionado conmigo y…

-Te prohíbo ir a Konoha.-Le advirtió Yahiko.-Los Uchiha no tienen que ver contigo.

-¡¿Cómo que…

-¡No!

-Eres Sasuke Uchiha, capitán de la policía Internacional, hace años que no tienes nada que ver con ellos, ¿te queda claro?

Sasuke le miró de forma asesina, Yahiko le miró con suficiencia. Kaito le miró preocupado. Sasuke suspiró y se marchó del despacho dando un fuerte portazo.

-Es un tema delicado para él.-Le informó Kaito.-A lo mejor no te hace caso.

-Me hará caso, sabe cuáles son sus obligaciones.-Le dijo con suficiencia.-Confía en él.

-No, si ya lo hago, pero sé que esto le afecta bastante.

* * *

Fugaku veía las imágenes de su hijo con asco. Estaba convencido de que ese no era su hijo, Mikoto estaba indignada con ello. Itachi entró en el salón tras saludar a su madre.

-Hola papa.-Le saludo mientras se sentaba a su lado.-¿Y esa cara?

Fugaku le enseñó las fotos e Itachi puso la misma cara que su padre al verlas.

-Pero…

-No es Sasuke.-Le cortó su padre.-Eso lo tengo muy claro.

-¿Quién es el de las foto? Le está haciendo un flaco favor….

-Es el mismo de la otra vez.-Dijo Mikoto mientras entraba con los cubiertos para poner la mesa.-¿No os acordáis?

-Sí.

Ayumi entró en aquel momento, iba muy seria lo que les llamó la atención.

-¿Todo bien en el trabajo?-Le preguntó Itachi mientras le cogía a su madre los cubiertos.-Tienes mala cara.

-Sí, solo estoy cansada nad…¿ese chico de ahí es Sasuke?

-No, es un imitador.-Le aclaró Itachi.

-No me sorprende.-Dijo con desdén.-Hay demasiada gente que le odia.

Mikoto volvió a entrar y dejo los vasos con excesiva fuerza, estaba muy enfadada por las imágenes. Todos la miraron con cierto temor.

-Mikoto, relaj…

-Ni hablar.-Le cortó mientras se iba a la cocina.-¡Ya le han hecho bastante daño a Sasuke, ¿por qué siguen?!

-Estoy seguro de que Sasuke hará algo.

-¿Y tú crees que le creerán?

-Eso ya es otr…

-Aquí en Konoha desde luego que no y eso que me cabrea.-Le volvió a cortar mientras entraba con la sopera.-Su imagen ya está dañada para siempre.

Ninguno le llevo la contraria ya que sabían que los Uchiha se encargarían de manchar aun mas su imagen con mentiras, Ayumi le extendió el plato para que le sirviera la cena dando por zanjada la conversación.

* * *

Sasuke buscaba las llaves de su casa mientras avanzaba por el descansillo cuando vio que la puerta de su casa estaba llena de pintadas.

-Que bien.-Susurró para sí mientras abría la puerta.

El interior estaba bastante frio, le habían destrozado las ventanas a base de pedradas, vio que el teléfono tenía alrededor de 200 mensajes en su contestador. Se acercó a él y los borró sin si quiera escucharlos ya que se imaginaba que dirían. Le molestaba y dolía todo aquello pero antes de hacerle frente a todo aquello tenía algo importante que hacer. Cerró la puerta de su casa con llave y se dirigió a su cuarto.

* * *

Tanaka cerraba la puerta del templo cuando alguien le estampo la cabeza contra la puerta. Le quitó la llave, abrió la puerta y le tiro dentro.

El sacerdote se giró para mirarle pero en la oscuridad solo vio sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-Le preguntó mientras se alejaba de él.

El desconocido no le contestó solo se acercó lo cual le puso más nervioso y se levanto para echar a correr hacia el altar donde cogió un candelabro y le amenazó con él.

-Eres un Uchiha, ¿verdad?-Le dijo.-Esos ojos no me engañan.

En cuanto terminó sintió un fuerte dolor en la garganta seguido de un sabor metálico que le subió por la boca y escupió. Era sangre.

-¿Qué?

Tanaka cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba caer al suelo a causa del dolor.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-Le preguntó con los ojos cerrados mientras se tapaba la boca.

-Yo nada sacerdote.-Le contestó en un susurró la inconfundible voz de Sasuke.

Tanaka volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en la calle, a las puertas del templo. Respiraba entre cortadamente, alguien le había introducido en un genjutsu, ya que cuando abrió los ojos estaba convencido de que había sido Sasuke para advertirle las consecuencias de sus actos.

Tardó en recomponerse un par de minutos pero se marchó con la actitud de digno de siempre.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana, espero que os haya gustado. Llevo un par de semanas frustrada con el fict por lo que en breve haré una parada temporal porque veo que los capítulos a veces se van por derroteros que no corresponden y que al final no me gustan y los dejo inconclusos (desde mi punto de vista) y porque últimamente no escribo nada en condiciones ni con calidad para publicarlo. En cuanto empiece el paron prepararos porque la vuelta será el inicio del final de este fict, no quiero prolongarlo más de la cuenta (he quitado hilos argumentales para que no fuese muy pesado) y espero de todo corazón volver en cuanto termine con algo nuevo.**

 **Para Inia**

 **Jajaja me alegro que te gustase la actitud de Sasuke en el capítulo 18, a mí también me encantó la escena, era muy cool jajajajaja, lo de Suigetsu tenía que pasar, no podía irse de rositas y lo de los talismanes tenía que salir, su familia política como dices lo ha pasado mal por relacionarles con él. Kouki se merece mil maldiciones porque no lo aguanto ni yo cuando escribo con él en la acción y mucho menos comparto sus decisiones como la que acaba de hacer, se vienen curvas para él un tanto pronunciadas XD.**

 **Sakura para mi siempre fue muy lista y guerrera, fallo mío no haberlo explotado mas en el fict XD pero he aprendido del error (que se prepare Tanaka por si quiere ir a por ella ¬¬), los Uchiha cada vez están más locos y Naori no puede seguir por allí, son muy peligrosos u.u.**

 **Yo también espero que se recupere Tenten pero Dios dirá lo que le depara /**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y feliz semana** (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 21.

Haku caminaba por la guarida buscando a Shizuko sin mucho éxito ya que encontró a todos salvo a ella.

-¡Eh nuevo!-Le llamó Kaneki.

Quiso hacerse el sordo pero no podía ya que el pasillo estaba vacío. Se preparó mentalmente y le encaró.

-¿Qué…

Kaneki le agarró del cuello mientras le estampaba contra la pared con violencia dejándole sin aliento.

-Quiero que te quede claro que la próxima vez que trates….

-¿Qué haces, Kaneki?-Le preguntó su hermana acercándose hasta él.-Suéltale.

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes…

Shizuko le agarró del brazo y con violencia se lo partió con un sonoro crack lo que les indicó a todos que se lo había roto. Kaneki extendió el otro brazo para golpearla pero le bloqueó y le empujó lejos de ella y de Haku.

-Kenzo no quiere más bajas así que contrólate.-Le espetó Shizuko mientras se colocaba delante de Haku para protegerle de la locura de su hermano.

-Mientras tú te encargas de matarme.

-Por favor, solo te he roto el brazo.-Se mofó de él.

-Algún día te las devolveré todas juntas, Shizuko.-Le amenazó su hermana antes de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Shizuko tras asegurarse de que estaban solos.

-Sí, gracias.-Le contestó avergonzado.

-No hay de qué.

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, acepto tu ofrecimiento.-le dijo sin rodeos.

Shizuko sonrió a Haku le pareció una sonrisa aterradora.

-Los dos destruiremos esta organización del demonio para siempre.-Le aseguro.

Se marchó dejando a Haku un poco asustado por su actitud.

* * *

-No puede ser.-Susurró Minato.

Acababan de llegar los resultados de las botellas que contenían el veneno y las huellas que había en ellas correspondían a los camareros que tras interrogarles se determinó que no estaban implicados.

-Y no se encontró el veneno que utilizaron, ¿no?-Les preguntó a los investigadores.

-No, el rastreo de la basura no dio sus frutos.-Le informaron.

-No me lo puedo creer, estamos como al principio.-Dijo exasperado mientras se levantaba.-Sin pruebas no hay nada. Lo peor es que sabemos quién fue. Parece una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Los podemos mantener vigilados.-Le propuso Shikaku.

-Tengo que pensarlo.-Le contestó.-No lo veo muy práctico.

Minato se volvió a sentar apesadumbrado, tenía que hacer algo pero la conexión de Tanaka con el señor feudal les entorpecía siempre.

* * *

Miyoshi miraba el gesto de disgusto de Sasuke al ver como se iba llenando la sala de conferencias de periodistas. A primera hora de la mañana se comunicó a los medios de que Sasuke Uchiha haría un comunicado y que admitiría preguntas a pesar de que Yahiko se opuso rotundamente, debían de mostrarse abiertos.

-¿Seguro que admitirás respuestas?-Le preguntó Miyoshi.

-Sí, es lo que toca.-Le contestó con cansancio, la noche anterior durmió a ratos.-Tienes mala cara, ¿pasa algo?

-No es nada, supongo que no descanso bien.-Le contestó su Segunda esquivando su mirada. Desde que Chizuru le había comentado lo de Kouki, tenia pesadillas en las que alguien con el uniforme de Internacional de Konoha la agredía salvajemente.

-Debes dormir, esto es una chorrada.-Le contestó antes de entrar en la sala de conferencias.

En cuanto puso un pie en la sala, las cámaras de fotos comenzaron a trabajar a destajo, Sasuke suspiró para tratar de calmarse sin éxito y se sentó en frente a ellos con una mesa de por medio.

-Buenos días.-Les saludó de forma cordial.-Os he reunido hoy para aclarar una cosa que salió ayer en un medio de comunicación.-Paro para mirarles a la cara.-Lo que ayer se mostro no es real, ese no soy yo y por tanto denunciaré al medio que las emitió como reales. Estoy cansado de que se digan cosas sobre mi persona y sobre todo si es mentira ya que todo lo que se ha vertido sobre mí en los últimos años así ha sido.

Sasuke no apartaba la mirada del jefe de la cadena que el día anterior había emitido las fotografías falsas a modo de advertencia pero no surtió efecto.

-Y lo haré las veces que haga falta a partir de ahora.

-¿Entonces usted no está saliendo con la señorita Ishikawa?

-No, nunca he mantenido una conversación con ella por lo que dudo que seamos incluso amigos.

-Eso es mentira.-Soltó el periodista.-Las imágenes de ayer son muy reales. Denuncia lo que quieras pero el que estaba allí eras tú. No niegues que tienes unos gustos sexuales un tanto extraños.

-No me conoces, si lo hicieras te darías cuenta de que el de las fotos no soy yo.

-Demuéstralo.-Le exigió.

-No tengo nada que demostrarle ni a ti ni a nadie.-Le advirtió.-Yo tengo la conciencia bien tranquila. No tengo nada más que decir.

Sasuke se levantó muy molesto con el periodista, iba a ser una lucha constante por eso decidió terminar la cortísima rueda de prensa. Yahiko le miraba con preocupación.

-Creo que ese periodista no se lo va a creer.-Opinó Yahiko.-Y la verdad es que esperaba que te hiciesen más preguntas.

-Ya sabes que uno ha preguntado por todos e íbamos a dar vueltas sobre el mismo tema, espero que me hayan creído.-Les contestó mientras subían las escaleras.

-Yo creo que hay medios que si te creerán.

-Hombre, ¿quién tenemos aquí?-Dijo Kouki mientras les esperaba en las escaleras para que le alcanzasen.-Menudo….

-Cállate.-Le ordenó Sasuke.

-¿Ahora vas a censurarme?

-Te estás equivocando, así que prefiero que te calles a que luego tengas que pedirme disculpas.

-No voy a pedirte disculpas en la vida.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta él.-Por qué se que el de las fotos eres tú.

Miyoshi le agarró del brazo para que le mirase y le dio un tortazo con toda su fuerza.

-¿Cóm…

-¡¿cómo te atreves a dudar de él de esa manera?!-Explotó.-Sabes perfectamente que él no sería capaz de hacer eso.

-Todo hombre ha de cubrir sus necesidades fisi….

-¿Cómo tu?-Le cortó Chizuru asomándose al hueco de la escalera.-Que faltas al trabajo por una noche loca. Sube que tienes mucho trabajo acumulado.

-La culpa es tuy…

-Ni hablar.

Kouki subió muy cabreado, Miyoshi miró con preocupación a Chizuru la cual le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo para que no se preocupase.

-Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo, Yahiko.-Le advirtió Sasuke mientras reanudaba el ascenso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A despedir a Kouki Nozara.-Le contestó con simpleza.

* * *

Tanaka enseñó las fotos del falso Sasuke a su auditorio, la gente puso cara de asco.

-Nuestros hijos están en peligro si este….ser sigue en la calle.-Les informó en tono alarmista.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Le preguntó un asistente.

-Matarle.-Sugirió otro.

-En la televisión ha dicho que no es el de las fotos.

-¿Y tú te lo crees?

-La próxima vez que venga a Konoha le bloquearemos. El demonio no tocara a nuestros hijos.

-Yo pienso matarle.-Dijo otro creyente.-Cuanto antes desaparezca mejor para nosotros.

Naori no lo soporto y se marchó del templo bajo la atenta mirada de los asistentes. Le importaba muy poco lo que opinasen de ella en aquel momento, estaba harta de la misión.

Salió del barrio Uchiha casi corriendo, se sentía observada. Choco contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó sin mirar.

-¿Naori?

Ayumi la miraba con sorpresa desde el suelo. Se levantaron con rapidez ambas.

-Disculpa, estaba distraída, ja, ja.-Le dijo Naori un poco cohibida.

-¿Estás bien?...quería pedirte disculpas…..por lo de ayer.

-Yo también. Me comporté como una imbécil.

-Entonces, ¿vas a….

-No, me alarme demasiado rápido. Ahora todo está en orden.

-¿Segu….

-Bueno no, he salido de una ceremonia de Tanaka.-Le confesó.-Hablaban de asesinar a Sasuke la próxima vez que venga.

-Tene…

-Lo haré yo.-Le cortó Naori.-No te preocupes. Sasuke y konoha sabrán lo que les pasará. Deseo que todo esto acabe de una vez, así los muertos podrán descansar en paz.

-Sabes que ese día llegará.

Ayumi invitó a Naori a tomarse algo con ella pero esta se negó para evitar que descubriesen su misión.

* * *

Sakura iba por la calle cuando vio a Hinata y se fue corriendo hasta ella.

-¡Hinata!-La llamó mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, supongo.-Le contestó mientras reanudaba el camino.

-Supones, ¿por qué?

-Mi padre, me preocupa y Hanabi actúa muy raro. Está muy callada y se pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Supongo que necesitará espacio para asimilarlo….todo.

-Si necesitas desahogarte con alguien puedes contar conmigo.

-….Gracias.

-Qué pena das.-Les dijo una mujer al pasar por su lado.

Sakura se giró y vio el escudo Uchiha en su espalda, se giró para mirarlas con aires de superioridad.

-¿Qué miras?-Le siguió hablando en tono chulesco.-No me gusta que gentuza como tú me mire.

-Habla la menos indicada.-Le espetó Sakura.-Vienes de un clan que huele a chamusquina.

La Uchiha se acercó a ella rabiosa mientras Sakura la miraba con la misma chulería.

-Para hablar de mi clan te tienes que lavar la boca, asesina.

-Uy si, como vosotros que tenéis las manos manchadas desde hace años.

Fue a darle un puñetazo pero la frenó agarrándole el puño sin dejar de sonreírle, es mas se lo apretó con fuerza, intentó deshacerse del agarre pero Sakura se negaba, debía de conseguir al menos meterles miedo para que la dejasen tranquila.

-Suéltame.-Le exigió haciendo fuerza.

-Que sea la última vez que me hablas así, ¿te queda claro?

-Suelt…

-¿Te he dicho que si te queda claro?

-Sí, pero suéltame.

Sakura la soltó y esta huyó casi corriendo de allí.

-¿Nos tomamos algo? A ver si nos animamos un poco.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿Estas seg….

-Claro, lo que acaba de pasar no significa nada.

Agarro a Hinata del brazo y se fueron juntas a pasar tiempo, que hacía mucho que no pasaba.

* * *

Shina discutía con el recepcionista que le impedía ir a hablar con Sasuke por motivos que no entendía.

-Pero comuníquele que estoy aquí esperándole.

-Ya le he dicho que está ocupado.

-Soy ciudadana de Central y merezco…

-Señorita, el capitán Uchiha solo puede recibir a cuerpos de seguridad en las oficinas.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿esa norma desde cuando …

-Desde que el capitán Yahiko llegó. Por eso no le puedo poner en contacto.

-Y como puedo…

Sasuke pasó por la parte trasera de la recepción cuando alzó la mirada. Se disculpó y corrió hasta él.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta antes de cruzar la puerta de la cafetería.

-Hola.-Le saludó sin mucho ánimo.-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo que como estoy? Estoy enfadada contigo.-Le dijo.-¿Por qué no has venido ni un solo día a la asociación desde que volviste? Me habría encantado verte.

-Desde que he llegado no he parado y con el ambiente de ahora peor me lo pones.-Le contestó mientras entraba en la cafetería y Shina le seguía. De fondo la televisión hablaba de las fotos en las que salía Sasuke.

-Se nota demasiado que son falsas.

-Pero eso lo sabes porque me conoces.

Se sentaron en unos taburetes en la zona apartada del mostrador.

-El director de la cadena se me puso gallito así que yo ya no me espero nada, solo voy a denunciar y punto.

-Entonces, ¿no querrás….

-No.-Le cortó Sasuke muy serio.-Lo siento pero no quiero estar implicado en la asociación. No quiero que se repitan los episodios del pasado.

-Me lo imaginé.-Comentó desilusionada.-Yo tenía esperanzas de que la reapertura fuese bien pero….

-¿Ha pasado algo grave?

-Solo fue durante la inauguración, llegaron dos y nos pusieron perdidos de pintura.

-¿El número de agresiones ha aumentado?-Le preguntó interesado tras pedir un té.

-La verdad es que todo está un poco más estable, pero me han comentado que las leyes van a cambiar de nuevo.

-Sí, de eso me estoy encargando yo.

-¿Vas….vas a contar conmigo para eso?

-Si, no te preocupes que hablaremos sobre las medidas que tengo en mente.-Le contestó a modo tranquilizador.-Lo he hablado con Yahiko y los Portavoces, solo quedas tu.

-¿Y por qué no me has llamado?

-Me he liado con trabajos urgentes la verdad.

-A mi no me van a dejar acudir a tu despacho.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo puedes atender a cuerpos de seguridad o eso me ha dicho el de recepción.

-Menuda gili….

-Son las normas de Yahiko.

-Hablaré con él para que eso cambie, pero en todo caso iré a la asociación y te lo explico.

-Estupendo.-Le contestó con alegría.-Se te echaba de menos. La asociación no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Si no hacia nad…

-Que mentiroso eres.-Le cortó la kunoichi.-Hay gente que pregunta por ti.

-Hace dos años era el culpable del cierre de Ijime.

-El tiempo te dio la razón.-Le confesó Shina.

-¿Y cómo me entero yo de eso?

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora…

-Te voy a decir una cosa Shina, estoy muy molesto y decepcionado con la gente de la asociación. Pensé que había confianza pero no fue así. No esperes que…

-Lo entiendo.-Le cortó Shina al ver su actitud.-No te voy a forzar a hacer algo que no quieras o con lo que te sientas incomodo.

-Vaya, gracias por la consideración.-Le dijo en tono irónico.

Shina al ver la actitud de Sasuke decidió no hablar más del tema ya que al parecer estaba muy dolido, molesto y encima las heridas generadas iban a tardar en sanar.

* * *

Kouki salió de su despacho y cerró la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de su segunda.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le preguntó.

-A casa, no me encuentro bien.

-Tienes una reunión dentro de dos minutos a la que dijiste que ibas a ir.

-Ve tu.-Le contestó mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Chizuru se levantó y le alcanzó, no estaba dispuesta a comerse el marrón como siempre.

-Vas a ir.

-Te he dicho que no me encuentro….

-Estas perfectamente, deja de mentir.-Le espetó.

Kouki la empujó con violencia, no se encontraba bien y no aguantaba estar allí por más tiempo ocultando sus dolores.

-¡¿Hace falta que me muera para que te des cuenta de las cosas?!-Le gritó.

Se marchó dejando a Miyoshi en actitud entre sorprendida y asustada por su violenta respuesta.

* * *

La sala de reuniones se encontraba en un silencio incomodo, las imágenes del falso Sasuke había hecho dudar de él a una parte de la institución.

-Vienes a comunicarnos que lo de las fotos no es verdad, ¿no?-Le preguntó Meiko rompiendo el silencio.

-Exacto.

-Desde el primer momento en que las vimos supimos que no eran reales.-Le aseguro Chie.-No tienes de qué preo….

-Quizá deba….

-No vas a hacer nada, Sasuke.-Le cortó Yahiko al intuir lo que iba a decir.-Ninguno dudamos de ti y eso es suficiente para mostrar nuestro apoyo.

-¿Kouki no piensa venir?-Preguntó Shu.-Es el único que no ha venido.

-Deberíamos echarle.

-No te preocupes Hiraoka, a la próxima falta de respeto o insubordinación yo mismo me encargo de echarle.-Aseguró Sasuke muy seriamente.

-He hablado con el Hokage.-Informó Kaito cambiando radicalmente de tema.-Y me ha pedido que no nos metamos, es un asunto interno de la aldea.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han matado a un grupo de personas en una fiesta y se cree que el clan Uchiha anda detrás.

Todos miraron a Sasuke en busca de respuestas pero este les miro sin dárselas ya que él sabía lo mismo que ellos, pero tenía la certeza de que Tanaka había estado detrás de todo y por ello había decidido ir a advertirle de forma muy sutil.

-El capitán sabe lo mismo que yo.-Les informó el Portavoz.-Y no nos van a dar más información, no tiene nada que ver con los Absortion ni con nuestro acuerdo.

-Pero, por lo que cuentas ha sido gordo.

-Sí, porque "atacaron" en una recepción de un clan importante en la aldea.

-No habrá sido un Absort….

-No saltaron las alarmas.-Cortó Kaito.-Pero pueden usar talismanes ocultos. Nuestros actuales sistemas no sirven de nada contra ellos.

-Deberíamos hacer algo al respec…

-Ya se está trabajando.-Les cortó Yahiko.-Pero dudo que consigamos nada, esos colgantes les hacen pasar por alguien normal, los detectores siempre fallan.

-¿Entonces?

-Tendremos que basarnos en imágenes que sacaremos de la Absortion detenida y se las facilitaremos a todas las naciones.-Informó Sasuke con simplicidad.-Es lo que nos queda, mas no podemos hacer.

-Llevamos tiempo sin verles actuar a lo bestia, eso me está poniendo nervioso. Llevamos demasiado tiempo tranquilos y temo que nuestros equipos al no entrar en acción no den la talla.

-Para ello a partir de ahora estáis autorizados para hacerles entrenamiento cuando vosotros queráis.

-Esa idea me parece estupenda.

Chizuru entró en aquel momento acalorada, todos la miraron con curiosidad.

-Perdón por entrar así, pero mi superior no se encontraba bien y no ha venido por eso.

-No te preocupes Fumihiko.-Tranquilizó Yahiko.-Os enviaremos el informe de lo que se ha hablado en la reunión.

Chizuru más tranquila se desplomó en el suelo. Chie se levantó corriendo y fue a la primera en llegar. Sasuke cogió una botella de agua y se coloco a uno de los lados para darle agua ya que parecía que había acudido medio asfixiada a la sala.

-No os apelotonéis.-Pidió Chie.-Dejad un poco de espacio.

Chizuru recobró el conocimiento al poco tiempo, el agua le había ido muy bien, había subido corriendo y con el estomago casi vacío.

-Voy a llamar a la enfermería.-Dijo Meiko mientras salía corriendo.

-¿Estás mejor?-Le preguntó Chie.

-Sí, solo ha sido la carrera que me he metido para llegar hasta aquí.

-No hacía falta que vinieses corriendo, una llamada a Miyoshi u Obito habría bastado.

-Ya pero quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Un medico llegó en aquel momento y desalojo la sala.

* * *

Karin salía de trabajar, estaba muy cansada, los turnos que se cogía la dejaban muchas veces ko y le ayudaba a no pensar.

En el hall estaba Suigetsu que nada más verla se levantó torpemente y espero a que le alcanzase.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ve-venia a invitarte a…una copa, t-te la debía por lo de la otra vez…Si quieres claro.

-La verdad es que estoy muy cansada, he tenido turno doble y estoy que me caigo.

-E-entonces en otra ocasión.

Suigetsu le dio la espalda, Karin se quedo mirando su espalda, sabía que había ido con mucho esfuerzo por lo que se acercó hasta él decidida a saber la verdad.

-Suigetsu.-Le llamó mientras le agarraba del brazo una vez estuvieron en la calle.-Dime lo que sea que viniste a decirme.

-P-pu-pues…

-No des tantos rodeos, no te voy a morder…

-Quería que…me dieses una segunda oportunidad…como amigos, claro.

Karin suspiró, en un primer momento pensó que querría volver con ella pero no, volver a ser amigos era lo mejor para ambos. Le extendió la mano mientras le sonreía.

-Claro, volvamos a ser amigos. Aunque ya te dije que si la otra vez.

-¿Si?

-Claro, aunque a lo mejor no te acuerdes. Estabas un poco grogui.

-Será eso.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía.

* * *

El médico se marcho dejando tras de sí un silencio incomodo.

-Estas embarazada, ¿no?-Le preguntó Sasuke tras entrar preocupado por ella.

-¿Cóm…

-Miyoshi me lo comentó. Deberías pedir la baja, Kouki no te dejará en paz.

-Si no estoy yo todo será un desastre.

-¿Piensas aguantarle durante los nueve meses?

-No, claro que no.

-Te lo estoy diciendo por tu bien, no creo que sea beneficioso ni para ti ni para el bebe, el estrés que os está generando. No me lo niegues porque sé que te lo está produciendo.

Miyoshi entro en aquel momento asustando a ambos.

-Chizu, ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-Sí, solo ha sido cansancio.

Sasuke se levantó en silencio y se marchó en completo silencio.

-¿Por qué le has dicho que estoy embarazada?-Le preguntó cuando estuvieron solas.

-¿Era un secreto?

-Para los jefes sí. Ellos me pueden obligar a cogerme la baja.-Le explicó un tanto molesta mientras se levantaba.

-Te llevo a casa.

-No hace falta, seguro que aun tienes trabajo.

Chizuru se marcho dejando a Miyoshi en medio de la sala de reuniones.

* * *

 **Ahora si lo confirmo, hiatus is coming. Quería empezar el parón un poco más tarde pero esta semana me he dado cuenta de que no va a poder ser así. Lamento mucho no publicar en una temporada de forma semanal, pero tengo determinados problemas personales que quiero reorganizar porque no puedo seguir así. No es el mejor capitulo en el que iniciar el parón pero es que no puedo más. Por lo que este es el ultimo parón de todo el fict (espero), en cuanto vuelva será el desenlace final.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han seguido semana a semana, de verdad es un placer leeros, me habéis animado muchas veces a seguir publicando y espero que en la vuelta nos volvamos a ver :). Aclaro que paro en pero me podéis encontrar en el blog y si me queréis hablar por otro sitio siempre me podéis preguntar ;).**

 **Poned la alerta al fict para la vuelta XD y si quereis en el blog subo alguna frase de lo que se viene como hacia al principio del fict** **(͡• ͜ʖ ͡•) para prepararos** **.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo a tod s, feliz semana y primavera** **(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)**

 **Para Inia**

 **Pues compañera la prueba ha llegado XD (el paron será recompensado, no te preocupes que lo hago para no meter cosas que no corresponden).**

 **Lo del genjutsu lo has dicho tu, yo prefiero reservarme la respuesta :p, algún día llegara ese momento, yo lo deseo desde el minuto uno que empecé a escribir XD.**

 **Claro que no me gusta hacer sufrir a Tenten D': pero tiene que haber drama . y emoción (no me hagas darte detalles de lo que les pasara en los futuros capítulos XD).**

 **Uy yo estoy emocionada porque se encuentren y en mi mente ya se han encontrado cien mil veces pero ninguna me termina de convencer para ponerlo de forma oficial XD.**

 **Alguien de Konoha debe meterles caña al clan, en algún momento han de recapacitar. Dale tiempo ¬v¬**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y que la espera no te sea muy dura.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 22.**

Kaito iba a salir de casa, estaba poniéndose los zaparos cuando llamaron a la puerta con insistencia.

-Hola hermanito.-Le saludó Kioko.-Necesito que le entregues este paquete a Sasuke. El precio viene dentro, no se lo he podido rebajar mas aunque le dije que lo haría.

-¿Qué es?-Le preguntó mientras se lo recogía.

-Talismanes de protección y unos cuantos protectores para que nadie sospeche, ¿podrás hacerlo?

-…Si, pero…

-Él ya sabe de los talismanes y está todo arreglado, no te preocupes. Te dejo que llego tarde al trabajo.

Kioko se marchó dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca, Wataru se asomó desde las escaleras curiosa.

-¿Pasa algo, cielo?-Le preguntó mientras bajaba.

-No, son cosas sin importancia.

Kaito se despidió de su mujer y se marchó.

* * *

El cuerpo le ardía, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, lo que no se esperaba era ver a Cho entrando en su cuarto y abriéndole las ventanas.

-Venga a levantarse.

-Cho….vete…no me encuentro bien.

Cho se acercó a él estaba preocupada al escuchar el tono de su voz. Kouki estaba pálido como un papel.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿qué te duele?-Le preguntó asustada.-Voy a prepararte algo.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, Kouki la quería fuera de su casa por lo que reuniendo mucho esfuerzo se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. Se acercó hasta ella y la agarró del brazo con excesiva fuerza.

-Márchate, quiero estar solo.

-Pero necesitas….

Kouki la empujó con fuerza haciéndola caer contra el suelo. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho le desestabilizó y se apoyó en la mesa que había en medio de la estancia mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. A los pocos segundos la mesa se convirtió en astillas provocando su caída.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó muy asustada Cho.

-Vete y dile a la estúpida de Chizuru que no estoy bien para trabajar.-Le pidió igual de asustado que ella.

Cho se levantó y se marchó dejando una amplia distancia entre ambos. Kouki se quedó allí hasta que escuchó la puerta de la calle.

* * *

Temari recogió varias carpetas para llevárselas cuando se encontró con Kankuro hablando con Gaara en pleno pasillo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de Central.

-¿Qué dice?

-Quieren llegar a un acuerdo para luchar contra el acoso.-Le contestó Gaara mientras entraba en su despacho.-Lo cual me parece estupendo.

-No entiendo.

-Es un sistema nuevo de lucha contra el acosos en Central, cada vez que huían de Central los agresores la ley no llegaba a ellos y si no volvían no cumplían la pena.

-Entonces eso es genial, ¿no?-Dijo Temari.

-Si.

-Hay algo más, ¿verdad?-Adivinó la kunoichi.

-Al parecer hace unos días hubo un "ataque" en Konoha.

-¿Qué?

-En una recepción del clan Hyuga alguien puso veneno en unas copas.-Le explicó Gaara.-Ha muerto gente tanto del clan como de fuera.

-Esa recepción, ¿no sería para celebrar el compromiso de Naruto Uzumaki con Hinata Hyuga?-Preguntó Temari un poco tensa.

-Sí, ¿cómo…

-Shikamaru quiso que fuese pero decidí no ir por la acumulación de trabajo, ¿se sabe…

-Shikamaru no está entre los fallecidos.-Le aseguro e Kazekage para calmar a su hermana.-No te preocupes por él.

-Ya veo, ¿vais a firmar el acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, sería absurdo si no lo hiciésemos.

-Eso es verdad.-Les dijo abstraída.-Os dejo que tengo bastante trabajo.

-Saluda a Shikamaru de nuestra parte.-Le pidió Gaara.

Temari les sonrió y se marchó del despacho del Kazekage.

* * *

Sasuke iba metido en sus pensamientos por los pasillos de las oficinas cuando le alcanzó Kaito.

-Hola Nozara.-Le saludó.

-Toma.-Le extendió el paquete que le había llevado Kioko.-De parte de Kioko.

Sasuke se le cogió sin dejar de mirar a actitud de Kaito ya que miraba a su alrededor preocupado por si alguien les había visto.

-Gracias.-Le contestó un poco seco.

-Espero que no sea de uso en Central.-Le advirtió el Portavoz de Konoha.-Sabes que…

-Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?-Le contestó molesto por la advertencia que le hizo.-Todo esto lo hago por quien ya sabes.

-Ya…

-Estoy muy molesto contigo. Me mentiste aun sabiendo lo que había pasado.-Soltó sin venir a cuento pero era algo que quería soltar de una vez.

-Lo sé y lo sien…

-Estoy cansado de que me pidáis disculpas. Solo espero que con esto os quede caro lo que os pasara si vuelve a ocurrir.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-Le preguntó escéptico.-Eres capitán…

-Y también persona, que no se os olvide que cuando hacéis daño duele.

-Se ve que aun la quieres, pero tranquilo de mi boca no saldrá nada sobre tu vida personal.

-Eso espero.-Le contestó mientras continuaba su camino.

Kaito se quedó en el sitio procesando todo lo que había pasado. Sasuke estaba más enfadado de lo que esperaba. La amenaza no le preocupaba porque estaba seguro de que no haría nada porque sabía que confiaba en ellos. De eso estaba convencido.

* * *

Naruto suspiró con cansancio, llevaba la semana sin parar de trabajar y con ello llevaba toda la semana sin poder estar con Hinata en condiciones. Se sentó en los escalones para tratar de relajarse cuando Sai se sentó a su lado.

-Te veo un poquito cansado.

-Es que llevo toda la semana sin parar y encima no puedo estar con Hinata como me gustaría.-Se quejó.-Precisamente es ahora cuando más se necesita el apoyo de la familia.

-Ella sabe…

-Aun así, quiero estar con ella en este momento porque es la que está tirando de la familia.

-No te comas la cabeza con eso. Pídele al Hokage que te de un día libre.

-Se han dado cuenta y han decidido que de momento trabajaré en las oficinas.

Naruto se levantó y se marchó a su escritorio tras despedirse de Sai con el fin de terminar pronto e ir a ver a su novia.

Desde la distancia, en uno de los cruces de los pasillos les observaba una figura.

* * *

Cho se mordía las uñas mientras esperaba a que Chizuru fuese a su encuentro. Estaba muy nerviosa y lo cierto es que no sabía porque estaba allí ayudando a Kouki.

Chizuru bufó cuando la vio, ya que no sabía quién era la persona que quería hablar con ella.

-¿Eres tú la que quería hablar conmigo?-Le preguntó con desdén mientras se acercaba hasta ella en la sala de espera.

-S-sí, ¿podemos habla….

-Dime lo que sea, no tengo tiempo.-La apremió.

-Kouki no va a poder venir a trabajar, está bastante mal.-Le contestó sin parar de temblar, gesto que no le pasó inadvertido a Chizuru.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está…no sabría decirte, no soy médico.

-Algo verás para decirme eso. Mejor voy a ver qué…

-¡NO!

Chizuru la miró sorprendida, no era un reacción normal y Cho se dio cuenta.

-Fíate de mí.-Se apresuró a corregirse.-No quiero que pilles nada en tu estado.

-¿Mi estado?-Le preguntó escéptica.

-Sí, estas embarazada, ¿no?

-¿Cómo sabes…¡ah! Ya, Kouki. Qué vergüenza, soltando por ahí mis intimidades. Dile a tu novio que disfrute de su día libre.

Chizuru se fue echa una furia, al final todo el mundo sabría sobre su embarazo sin abrir la boca lo que le molestaba bastante, era su vida privada.

* * *

-Sasuke .-Le llamó Yahiko mientras se acercaba hasta él en el pasillo.

-Dime.

-Acabo de mandar una circular a los Portavoces para que vayan a los países aliados y firmen el acuerdo contra los acosadores.

-Estupendo.-Comentó Sasuke.

-¿Todo bien?-Le preguntó al ver la cara que llevaba.-Estás muy serio y todo va de maravilla.

-No es de…son cosas privadas. No te preocupes.-Le contestó mientras sonreía a modo tranquilizador mientras le daba la espalda.

Yahiko le agarró del brazo preocupado por él, sabía que no le iba a decir nada pero quería intentarlo, no quería que se le escapase como la otra vez, Sasuke le miró interrogante.

-Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy.

-Eh, gracias.-Le contestó sorprendido.-Ahora si me disculpas tengo…

-Sé que he sido un cabrón pero…

-El pasado pasado está, no te preocupes.

Sasuke se marchó dejando a Yahiko en medio del pasillo.

* * *

-Al fin me lo coges.-Dijo Temari un poco más tranquila al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-Es que tengo un poco de trabajo y por ello he dejado el teléfono en silencio hasta ahora.-Le explicó.-¿Pasa algo?

-Me he enterado de lo que pasó en la recepción de Naruto y Hinata.

-Ah, si. La tensión es palpable en Konoha, ya que no se ha podido detener a nadie.

-Pero, ¿ha habido muertos?

-Sí y los que han sobrevivido al veneno tienen secuelas severas.

-¿Tu…

-Yo no llegué a beber nada, no te preocupes.-Le aseguró en tono tranquilizador.

-¿No sospecháis de nadie?

-Sí, hay sospechas, pero sin pruebas ya sabes…

-Shikamaru, ten cuidado.-Le pidió Temari con preocupación.

-Siempre tengo cuidado, no te preocupes.-Le aseguró.-Algún día podríamos vernos.

Temari se sonrojó al escucharle decir eso. Que verbalizase sus ganas de verla era muy importante para ella.

-Pero según tú, estás de trabajo hasta arriba.

-Ya bueno….

-Y vivimos en aldeas diferentes.

-Puedo hacer el esfuerzo de ir a verte.

-No, no quiero que por el camino te pase algo por no estar descansando.

-No me pasa…

-Sí que pasaría, yo me preocuparía y cuando llegase te molería a palos.

-Ya veo, bueno en todo caso iré a verte. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. Hubiese estado bien que hubieses venido a la cena de pedida de Naruto y Hinata pero viendo lo que pasó hiciste bien en no venir. Si te hubiese pasado algo….

-Si fue veneno me habría dado cuenta.-Le cortó.-Mi familia ha pasado por varios intentos de asesinato, ya sabes, por mi hermano. Así que soy, por así decirlo una experta.

-Decían que olía muy fuerte, pero yo intente comprobarlo y no me di cuenta.

-Es que eres muy bueno y nadie ha intentado matarte, ja,ja,ja,ja.

Alguien a lo lejos llamó a Shikamaru y tuvieron que despedirse. Cuando colgó Temari pensó en los días que tenía libre.

* * *

Kaito se preparaba en silencio para partir a Konoha y obtener la firma de los Hokages sobre el contrato anti acoso cuando alguien llamó a la puerta a su despachó, acudió a la puerta y abrió.

-¿Capitán?-Dijo contrariado al ver a Sasuke frente a él.

-Estas a punto de irte a Konoha, ¿no?

-Si.-Le contestó mientras le dejaba pasar a su despacho.

-Me corre prisa que le entregues los talismanes, no sé muy bien cuál es su situación al 100%.

Kaito le cogió el paquete que hacia unas horas le había entregado.

-Esta tarde al salir le pagaré a tu hermana.

-No te preocupes, yo mismo me encargo de pagarlos.-Le dijo convencido.-Como compensación por no contarte lo de Suigetsu.

-Ni hablar.-Se negó.-Vas a formar una familia y estos talismanes no son baratos.

-Kioko te hará un precio especial.

-Me da igual.-Le cortó.-Sé qué hace unas horas me comporté como un gilipollas y te pido disculpas por ello.

-Pero fue un comportamiento normal, te mentí y….

-No, esta tarde al salir del trabajo le pagaré.

-Vale.-Cedió Kaito a ver que Sasuke no iba a darle la razón.-Buscaré a Sakura y se lo entregaré en tu nombre.

-No hace falta decir que es….

-Si hace falta, te has molestado en comprar esto, debería saberlo.

-Como quieras. Ten cuidado en Konoha.

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes.-Le aseguró mientras sonreía. Al parecer a Sasuke se le había pasado el enfado ya que le devolvió la sonrisa, Obito entró en aquel momento sin llamar con la respiración entrecortada.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó al ver a Sasuke.-Pero el equipo ya está listo para partir.

-Ahora mismo voy.

-Bueno, yo me voy.-Dijo Sasuke cuando se quedaron solos.-Que tengáis un buen viaje y tened cuidado.

-Gracias, lo tendremos.-Le contestó antes de que Sasuke cerrará la puerta.

* * *

Dejó las llaves sobre el escritorio de su capitán. Al darse la vuelta Sasuke la observaba desde el quicio de la puerta.

-Que susto me has dado.-Dijo Miyoshi llevándose las manos al corazón.

-Eso quiere decir que soy buen ninja.-Le dijo con cierto humor mientras entraba.

-Eres policía, no ninja.

-¿Necesitabas algo?-Le preguntó ignorando su regañó.

-Te he dejado las llaves de la nueva casa para que lleves tus cosas.-Le dijo.-Yo ya he llevado gran parte de mis cosas.

-¿Te vas a vivir ya?

-Si.

-Pensé que te ibas a quedar con Chizuru hasta…

-Está bastante enfadada porque te conté lo de su embarazo y quiero darle su espacio para que deje de estar molesta.

-Lo siento, no pensé que iba a causarte este problema.-Se disculpó su jefe mientras recogía la llave.-Solo quise ayudarla.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, creo que es importante que ella sepa que la apoyamos en esto aunque se enfade.-Contestó con cierta tristeza.-Sé que se le pasará y acabará pidiéndome disculpas por su comportamiento, siempre lo hace. Aunque en muchas ocasiones no hace falta porque es muy normal su actitud, pero ella es así.

Sasuke se llevó la mano al pecho, le dolía. Miyoshi le miró preocupada al ver el gesto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si.-Le contestó con cierto esfuerzo para aparentar tranquilidad. Él sabía a que se debía aquello.-No ha sido nada.

-Pero te has llevado la mano a….

-Tranquila, no es lo que tú piensas.-Le cortó.-Me quedo con la llave e iré llevando mis cosas, no te preocupes.

-Bueno….-Le contestó no muy convencida.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-Le preguntó mientras hurgaba en uno de sus cajones.

-¿De qué se trata?

Sacó un sobre cerrado con el nombre de Kioko Yamahisa y se lo extendió, Miyoshi lo recogió sin comprender.

-¿Le podrías llevar ese sobre a la hermana de Kaito?-Le pidió.-Yo me acabó de acordar de una cosa muy importante que tengo que hacer y no puedo dárselo.

-Vale, al salir del trabajo voy a su casa.-Le aseguro con tranquilidad.-Pero, ¿puedo saber qué es?

-Dinero, le encargué una cosa y aun no la he pagado.

-¿Has encargado armamento y lo estás pagando de tu bolsillo?

-No, le encargué algo personal.

-Espero que no te estés metiendo en algún lio.

-Que poco confías en mí, si no quieres…

-Calla, yo me hago cargo del pago pero espero que algún día me digas que es.

-Son espíritus protectores para los Haruno.-Le dijo muy serio.-Han sufrido agresiones por mi culpa, que menos que…

-Te sigue importando por lo que veo.-Le cortó.-Aunque no me lo confirmes sé que es verdad.

-Me exiges demasiadas explicaciones. Pareces mi madre Tabata.

-Como me vuelvas a llamar por mi apellido me largo con el dinero y no me vuelves a ver.

Miyoshi salió mientras Sasuke no paraba de reírse. Ella era feliz de haberse encontrado con Sasuke, ya que era alguien que casi sin conocerla confiaba al 100% en ella. Se guardó el dinero en un bolsillo interno del chaleco y volvió al trabajo mientras el atardecer se asomaba por el gran ventanal.

* * *

Tecleaba con cansancio el teléfono, era muy tarde para ir a ver a su novia y eso le cabreaba . Llevaba casi una semana sin verla gracias a las misiones y el trabajo que le mandaban y estaba con el hasta casi la noche.

Iba solo, todos se habían ido hacía horas, hasta su padre se había marchado. Algo le pinchó en el cuello, se llevó la mano pensando que sería una piedrecilla que le había dado pero no fue así. Algo húmedo le corría el cuello, miró. Era un líquido transparente, buscó a su alrededor al autor sin éxito.

-Serás nuestro.

Una figura se le echo encima tirándole al suelo, Naruto se resistió con energía a pesar de que su cuerpo no le obedecía.

-Suéltame, no os he hecho nada para que me hagáis esto.

-Eres el jinchuriki, nos debes….

-No os debe nada.-Dijo la inconfundible voz de Sasuke.

Agarró al agresor del cuello y lo alzó hasta ponerle a la altura de sus ojos rojos.

-Si os metéis con él os enfrentareis a mí.

Naruto alzo la cabeza con esfuerzo y vio a Sasuke un poco sorprendido ya que despedía un halo blanco a su alrededor.

Lanzó al intruso con fuerza estampándole contra un escaparate.

-Sasuke, ¿eres tú?-Le preguntó mientras intentaba levantarse.

Sasuke le ignoró, se acercó al agresor y le volvió a alzar

-Dile a Tanaka que este no es el modo, ¿te queda claro?

El agresor sacó un kunai y se lo clavó en el hombro con fuerza, Sasuke solo hizo un gesto de dolor pero no le soltó sino que apretó el agarre.

-Sois unos salvajes.-Le dijo.-Os estáis equivocando de bando.

Soltó al agresor y le dejó marchar. Naruto se acercó hasta él con esfuerzo, de hecho estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por Sasuke que le agarró olvidándose del kunai clavado en su hombro.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó Naruto.-Deberías quitarte ese kunai.

-Sí, se me había olvidado.-Le contestó mientras se lo quitaba haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-No te sale sangre…-Le dijo sorprendido ante la ausencia de sangre.

-Aquí no, pero a mi cuerpo físico en Central si, créeme.-Le dijo.-Venga agárrate a mí que te llevo a casa para que se te pase el efecto de la droga esa.

Sasuke agarró a Naruto del brazo que se lo colocó alrededor del cuello y juntos se fueron en dirección a la casa de Naruto.

* * *

Miyoshi se desertó sobresaltada, a pesar de la oscuridad pudo comprobar que estaba en su nueva casa. Se levantó temblando y se fue hasta la cocina donde se tomó un vaso de agua.

No quería creerse lo que había soñado, Kouki con un traje de Portavoz de konoha la había agredido salvajemente.

-No puede ser verdad.-Susurró mientras se echaba a llorar.

Intentó hacer memoria de todo aquello sin éxito, cada vez que lo intentaba solo recordaba dolor pero en aquella ocasión el dolor iba acompañado de imágenes confusas que si las unía a lo que había soñado cobraban sentido pero era absurdo unirlas.

Se lavó la cara para despejarse e intentar aclararse porque no entendía la razón de aquellos sueños precisamente ahora.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por firmas.-Le agradeció Kaito a la Quinta.

-No hay que agradecer nada, este tipo de colaboraciones ayudan a unir más a los países. Además tenemos que combatir a esta lacra.-Le contestó Tsunade con una sonrisa.-Le confieso que últimamente nuestros cuerpos de seguridad no se sienten como tal.

-Me imagino que se refiere a lo sucedido al clan Hyuga.

-Si.

-Tiene que haber pruebas.-Dijo para si Obito.

-Pues no, se ha buscado por todos lados y no hemos encontrado nada, aunque sospechas sí que tenemos.

-Debéis pararle los pies al clan Uchiha.-Dijo Obito muy preocupado.-Todo lo que le está pasando a Konoha es por ellos, lo sé.

-El señor feudal es otro de los impedimentos, les protege y no podemos hacer gran cosa.

-A lo mejor tenéis que enfrentaros a él.-Aconsejó Obito.-Eso es lo que ha hecho el capitán Uchiha.

-Obito.-Le llamó la atención Kaito.

-¿Qué? Es la pura verdad, los señores feudales no van a cambiar de opinión si no se les amenaza con eliminarle algo que….

-Basta.-Le cortó su capitán.-Nosotros nos marchamos ya, gracias por todo.

Tras despedirse salieron en completo silencio de las oficinas del Hokage. Kaito estaba muy molesto con Obito, no estaba permitido contar a los aliados los acontecimientos internos de la Internacional.

-Capita….

-Ahora no, Obito. Estoy molesto contigo.-Le contestó tajante mientras avanzaban por la calle.

-Lo siento, solo quería ayudar.

Kaito frenó de golpe al sentir el paquete que tenía que entregar, Obito le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No recuero donde está el hospital.

-¿Se encuentra mal, capitán?

-No, tengo que hacer un recado allí.

-Acompáñeme entonces.

Obito le guió con rapidez hasta el hospital. Cuando llegaron Kaito entró con decisión mientras se quitaba el chaleco, Obito le imitó.

-Hola.-Saludó a la recepcionista cuando se colocó frente a ella.

-Buenos días, ¿qué desea?-Le contestó sonriéndole con cordialidad.

-Me gustaría hablar con la doctora Haruno Sakura.

La recepcionista se puso a teclear con rapidez para comprobar si estaba o no. Descolgó el teléfono bajo la atenta mirada de los dos Internacionales.

-Señorita Haruno, tiene dos personas aquí abajo que quieren verla.-Dijo la recepcionista.-No, no me lo ha dicho…Muy bien.

Colgó mientras les miraba con tranquilidad.

-Ahora mismo baja, pueden esperarla en esa sala que tiene bancos.

Ambos Internacionales se fueron hasta la sala de espera, Obito miró a su capitán buscando alguna explicación a todo aquello.

-Puedes esperarme en la frontera, esto no tiene que ver con nuestro trabajo.

-¿Entonces….

-Tengo que entregar un paquete.

-Ya veo.-Le contestó con sorna.

Sakura no tardó en aparecer, Kaito se levantó en cuanto la vio, Obito le imitó y la saludó.

-¿Sois vosotros quie…

-Si.-Le contestó Kaito con tranquilidad.-Venía a entregarte esto.

Le entregó un pequeño paquete, Sakura le miró con sorpresa.

-Son talismanes de protección para ti y tu familia.-Le susurró para que los demás no les escuchasen.

-Ya…

-Da igual, estos están hechos para vuestra situación.

-Pero…

-Sakura, ponéroslos. Visto el panorama es lo mejor.

-Son de él, ¿verdad?

-Sí, probablemente no los quieras pero tengo que insistir.-Le contestó sin apartar la mirada.-Debes saber que Suigetsu fue castigado por ello, se puso muy….

-De acuerdo.-Le cortó.-Los usaremos.

-Hace muy bien, señora Haruno.-Le dijo Obito.-Cuanta más seguridad tenga mejor.

Sakura les miró sonriendo, era reconfortante ver que incluso fuera de Konoha había gente preocupándose por ella y su familia.

-Gracias por venir hasta aquí a darme esto.-Les confeso.-Nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi familia.

-Nosotros solo apoyamos a Sasuke.-Se sinceró Kaito mientras Obito asentía con la cabeza.-Le importas mucho, si no hubiese sido así Suigetsu no habría sido castigado como lo fue.

-¿Qué le hizo?

-Le metió en un genjutsu y le dejó hecho polvo.

-Oh.

-Si hubiese sido yo o cualquier otr con una paliza física habría bastado.

-Capitán, le recuerdo que de los asuntos internos y privados de Central no se hablan.-Le susurró Obito en modo burla.

Kaito le lanzó una mirada iracunda que no duro ni dos segundos ya que afloró una sonrisa.

-Nos tenemos que marchar.-Dijo al fin el Portavoz.-Usadlos y cuidaros.

-De acuerdo.

Sakura se quedó allí mirando como salían cuando Ino alcanzó.

-Escaqueándote, ¿eh?.-Le dijo a modo de burla.

-No, Kaito me ha entregado un paquete.-Le contestó mientras se marchaba hacia su despacho. Ino la siguió.

-¿Qué tiene el paquete?

-Son talismanes de protección.

-¿Los has visto?

-Voy a mirarlo ahora, cuando este en mi consulta.

Ino siguió a su amiga hasta la consulta, en completo silencio amabas se sentaron y lo abrieron. En su interior había un protector bien empaquetado junto a dos cajas más.

-Te ha puesto un espíritu protector en el protector, qué curioso.-Opinó Ino.-Y además del mismo color.

-Creo que nunca me vio con él.-Dijo Sakura sacándolo.-La verdad es que así nunca iré desprotegida porque nunca salgo sin el protector.

-¿Y las otras dos cajas?

-Voy a mirar.

Abrió la otra caja con curiosidad, en su interior había dos anillos de plata.

-Estos talismanes deben de haber sido caros.-Dijo Sakura preocupada mientras los volvía a cerrar para que no se estropease.

-Le importas mucho, Sakura.

-¿A quién? Si no te he dicho de qui…

-Los talismanes de protección vienen de Central, así que seguro que son de Sasuke, ¿o me equivoco?

Sakura guardó los tres talismanes en uno de los cajones un tanto preocupada por el posible precio que tenían. Ino sonrió, su amiga no asumía la situación y era curioso de ver.

-A pesar de todo lo que hice…

-Sí, Sakura. Si le hiciste daño fue porque eres importante para él. Hazte a la idea porque en el sentido inverso es igual.

Ino se marchó dejando pensativa a su amiga.

* * *

Miyoshi abrió la puerta de la calle cansada, no tenía trabajo pero no aguantaba estar sola en aquella casa tras la pesadilla cuando casi choca con un Sasuke cargado con un par de cajas que entraba en aquel momento.

-Cuidado, que casi me tiras y llevo cosas frágiles.

-Pe-perdón, iba un poco distraída.-Le contestó mientras le dejaba pasar.

-No, si ya me he dado cuenta.

Dejo las cajas en el suelo y se estiró mientras observaba a su nueva compañera de piso.

-Tienes mala cara, ¿todo bien?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-Tienes un apósito en el cuello.-Le contestó mientras le retiraba el cuello de la camisa para verlo mejor.-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada, me queme anoche y me lo puse para que no me molestar el roce, no es nada.

-¿Te lo has curado bien? Déjame.

-Sí, si tranquila.

-Anda, déjame ayudarte con las cajas.

-Ibas a salir así que vete tranquila.

-No, si no tenía nada que hacer, solo iba a salir a dar una vuelta, la…la casa se me hacía muy grande.

-Pasa algo, venga dímelo.

-No, no me pasa nada. Solo lamento no tener trabajo, así tendría la cabeza ocupada y esas cosas.

-Bueno, entonces acompáñame a casa a coger las cajas.

Miyoshi le sonrió, Sasuke decidió no insistir, salieron de la casa.

* * *

 **¡SORPRESA!**

 **Solo diré que esto significa que La doble cara del clan 2 vuelve para concluir. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana y prepararos tod s porque comienza lo chungo, el desenlace y como todo desenlace habrá muchas emociones.**

 **Un besazo y que paséis una muy buena semana .**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 23.**

Los meses pasaron con total tranquilidad, Konoha a pesar de todo decidió mantener las distancias con el clan Uchiha gracias a las agresiones en la recepción de los Hyuga. Nadie quería atenderles y simplemente les ignoraban provocando una situación más incomoda. Dai todos los días le pedía disculpas a Tanaka pero no se daba cuenta de que debía disculparse con el clan entero ya que Tanaka no recibía esa hostilidad.

Central estaba más tranquilo que Konoha. Los Internacionales estaban hasta aburridos a pesar de que les gustaba esa aparente tranquilidad. Kaito agradeció que su hijo naciera en aquel momento ya que le dedicó el máximo tiempo posible. Pero no todo era tranquilidad, la Portavoz de la aldea de la Roca, Chizuru no estaba pasando por el mejor embarazo de su vida. Kouki estaba más arisco que de costumbre y la maltrataba psicológicamente. Por ello acudió al despacho de Yahiko donde al llegar se encontró con que Sasuke salía en aquel momento.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Nagato preocupado al verle los ojos rojos.

-¿Puedo hablar con el capitán Yahiko?

-Sí, claro.

-Yo te acompaño.-Le dijo Sasuke mientras le abría la puerta.

-Hola.-Les saludo Yahiko.-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Dimito de mi puesto como Segunda de la aldea de la Roca.

-¿Por qué?-Quiso saber Sasuke mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-No aguanto más la situación con Kouki.

-Quiero saber que te ha hecho.-Exigió Yahiko.-Y por favor, se sincera.

Chizuru les miró con el miedo reflejado en la cara, solo quería dejar el cuerpo para poder seguir con su embarazo tranquila pero debía decir como era Kouki para las próxima persona que fuese.

-La situación a nivel psicológico iba fatal, no hacia más que insultarme y no llegó a pegarme porque la primera vez que lo intentó me defendí pero bien.

Sasuke salió del despacho sin mediar palabra, Chizuru y Yahiko se miraron asustados.

-Creo que habría que pararle los pies.

-Yo también lo creo.-Le secundó Chizuru.

Salieron corriendo el camino que suponían había hecho Sasuke y así fue. Sasuke estaba llamando a la puerta del despacho de Kouki.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Yahiko pero justo en aquel momento le abrieron la puerta.-Mierda.

Aceleró el paso dejando detrás a Chizuru, Kouki miró a Sasuke por encima del hombro para intimidarle pero no lo consiguió, Sasuke seguía mirándole con furia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué tu Segunda quiere marcharse?-Le respondió.

-Ella sabrá…

-No, quiero que me espliques que es eso de insultarla y atacarla psicológicamente.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que has oído y no es la primera queja de este estilo que he recibido, tu equipo se ha reducido drásticamente en los últimos meses por la misma razón. El trato que les das a los demás.

-Esto es la Internacional no un cole….

-Eso no significa que puedas darle un trato vejatorio porque seas su superior.-Le advirtió Sasuke.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-Le espetó dándole un empujón con violencia consiguiendo que Sasuke se apartase y le dejase salir al despacho.

Chizuru frenó al ver lo envalentonado que se puso, Yahiko al ver cómo iba le puso la mano en el pecho a Kouki para que tratase de calmarse.

-Esta actitud no te va a ayudar.-Le advirtió.

-¿Y qué?-Le contestó sin dejar de mirar a Chizuru.-Si ella se empeña en hundirme.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes.

Kouki miró a Sasuke sin dejar de avanzar hasta Chizuru a la cual agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-Claro que lo es, todos queréis hundirme como ella.

-Si no te hemos echado ha sido por el capitán Yahiko.-Le explicó Sasuke conteniendo el nerviosismo.-Pero se acabó, suéltala y márchate.

-Vais a hundirme como mi padre pero vivo.

-¿Tu padre?

-Sí, ese que murió por salvar a tu padre y del que nadie se acuerda de él.

-No mezcles las cosas.-Le advirtió Yahiko.-Suelta a Fumihiko.

-Tu padre nunca valoro al mío y, ¿sabes qué? Me lo voy a cobrar contigo.-Le amenazó mientras se alejaba de ambos capitanes arrastrando consigo a Chizuru.-Se quién es importante para ti y te lo voy a destruir todo para que aprendas.

Sasuke se acercó con paso firme hasta ellos, preocupado sobre todo por Chizuru, sin mediar palabra le agarró del brazo pero Kouki le agarró con la otra mano del cuello. Chizuru se alejó de ellos rápidamente.

-¡EH!-Grito Yahiko.

-Tú no sabes quién soy.-Le amenazó Kouki.-Pero Sakura Haruno sí. No podrás con un Absortion como yo.

-¿Qué has dicho?-le preguntó con esfuerzo.

-Lo que has oído.-Le contestó mientras apoyaba la mano liberada en la pared. Sin dejar de mirarle convirtió la pared en polvo asustando de paso a todo su equipo.-En esto me habéis convertido.

-¡Kouki!-Le llamó Chizuru.

Le apuntaba con una pistola desde su escritorio mientras le caían lágrimas, Kouki sonrió con cierta chulería.

-¿Vas a dispararme? Puedo usar a este pelele como escudo y lo sabes.

-Dispara.-Le pidió con esfuerzo Sasuke.

Yahiko se acercó y le asestó un puñetazo consiguiendo que soltase a Sasuke el cual saco un kunai de una bolsa que llevaba en el muslo. Kouki fue muy hábil y se alejó de ellos con rapidez.

-Recuérdalo Sasuke, recibirás mi castigo.-Le contestó mientras se aproximaba a la ventana.

Chizuru disparó cuando Kouki se tiró, Sasuke corrió hasta la ventana pero no había rastro suyo por ningún lado.

-Tenemos que avisar al depart….

-Me da igual el departamento, yo me voy ya.-Le cortó Sasuke.

Saltó por la ventana dejando a Yahiko en medio del caos, Chizuru se desvaneció.

-Llamad a un médico, ¡Ya!-Ordenó Yahiko.

Los rasos del departamento comenzaron a moverse, Yahiko se marchó corriendo hasta el departamento de Konoha.

-¡Obito!-Le llamó asustándole.-Tenéis que marcharos a Konoha ya, Kouki va a atacar a una tal Sakura Haruno, matad a Nozara si es necesario.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Kaito que se había asomado al escuchar el tono de su capitán.

-Porque es el traidor, Sasuke va tras él.

-De acuerdo, nos marchamos ya.

Obito se marchó corriendo de allí para organizar un equipo medio, Yahiko no se marchó, tenía que decirle algo más.

-Es un Absortion, tened cuidado.

-D-de acuerdo.-Contestó Kaito sorprendido por la declaración.

* * *

Sakura iba de camino al punto de encuentro con el resto de sus amigos para comer cuando se encontró con Mikoto.

-Hola señora Uchiha.-La saludo.

-¡Oh! Hola Sakura, ¿cómo te va?

-Muy bien, con mucho trabajo pero bien, ¿y usted?

-Yo bien.

Sakura se giró bruscamente alarmada, se trataba del olor del veneno que se había utilizado en la recepción de los Hyuga. Una mujer echaba un líquido en un cubo, se acercó corriendo hasta ella.

-Disculpe, ¿qué liquido ha echado al cubo?

-Un matarratas.-Le contestó un poco asustada mientras le extendía el bote.

Sakura lo cogió y miró la composición con rapidez mientras Mikoto se acercaba hasta ella con curiosidad.

-Este matarratas, ¿dónde lo compró?

-En el barrio Uchiha, escuche que era muy efectivo para plagas de cualquier tipo y es verdad.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Mikoto.

-Este es el veneno que se usó en la recepción de los Hyuga.-Le contestó.-Quizá con el estudio de este veneno pueda encontrar algo para los damnificados.

-Pues quédatelo.-Le dijo la señora.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente, todo sea por ayudar a los afectados, ¿no?

-Vale, muchas gracias.

Sakura se alejó de la mujer con el bote en la mano seguida de Mikoto.

-Con esto estoy segura de que encontraré algún tipo de cura, ojala.-Le contestó reocupada.

-Seguro que lo encuentras.-Le contestó Mikoto con confianza.

-Eso espero, gracias por la confianza.

-Si quieres lo llevo a tu casa, iba para allá.-Le dijo mientras se lo quitaba.

-Pues. Muchas gracias.

Sakura se despidió de Mikoto mientras esta se marchaba a casa de los Haruno.

* * *

Miyoshi comprobó que todo el equipo estaba listo para marcharse a konoha para apoyar a Sasuke. Desde que Yahiko subió corriendo a contarle que Kouki era el traidor no había parado de temblar y sentirse inquieta. Kaito y su equipo hacía rato que se había marchado para cubrir a su capitán.

-¿Estáis listos ya?-Le preguntó Konan acercándose a ella.

-S-si.-Le contestó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo estoy un poco nerviosa.-Le confesó mientras le sonreía.-Nos marchamos ya.

-Tened cuidado.

-Lo tendremos.

Miyoshi y su equipo se marcharon bajo la atenta mirada de Konan que se quedó preocupada ante la actitud de Miyoshi.

* * *

 _-No pienso darte mi poder después del desprecio que me has hecho._

 _-No pensaba utilizarte en ese tipo de situaciones absurdas.-_ Le contestó Sasuke un poco desesperado mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad a Konoha.

 _-¿Esta situación no es absurda?_

 _-¡Claro que no!-_ Exclamó alterado. _-Hay vidas en riesgo y te necesito._

 _-No me necesitas, eso me lo demostraste cuando se descubrieron mis datos._

 _-Eso no es verdad._

 _-Claro que lo es.-_ Zanjó _.-Yo te presté mi poder, ¿y me lo pagas así? Déjame tranquila mientras busco a otro propietario._

 _-No me fastidies.-_ Le contestó Sasuke sin dejar de avanzar. _-Desde que estamos juntos no he dejado de cuidarte y es por eso que cuando me fui de Central deje de usarte._

 _-Soy una espada y como tal mi misión es protegerte. Durante estos dos últimos años me has dejado relegada por una espada de hojalata afilada a medias que no te protegía como yo lo hago así que olvídame._

 _-Hikari, por favor._

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de su espada lo cual eran malas noticias ya que solo contaba con ella para defenderse y atacar, tendría que hacerlo con las armas que llevaba encima que solo eran kunais y shurikens, no se había ido preparado para aquello, chasqueo la lengua molesto por esa nueva perspectiva mientras a lo lejos se veía Konoha.

* * *

-¿Por qué me llevas a tu casa?-Preguntó

Tenten observaba atónita la fachada de la casa de los Hyuga. Acababan de darle el alta y pensaba que Neji la llevaría a su casa pero al parecer no era así.

-Creo que de momento es lo mejor.

-¿Por qué? Tu casa tiene dos pisos.

-Y para subir a la tuya hay cuatro plantas.

-No me parece buena idea.

Neji se agachó frente a ella.

-De momento he cogido las vacaciones para estar contigo pero cuando terminen no quiero que te quedes sola, ¿lo…

-No quiero ser una carga para nadie.

-No eres una carga.-Dijo la señora Hyuga mientras salía y les sonreía.-Además dejarte sola no es la opción. Entrad anda.

Neji se levantó y arrastró de nuevo la silla, Tenten a pesar de sentirse arropada por su familia política sentía a su vez que sería una carga para todos.

* * *

Salieron del restaurante con tranquilidad, Naruto en cambio miro a su alrededor inquieto, tenía la sensación de que algo raro iba a pasar.

-¡Ya te tengo!-Gritó Kouki saltando sobre Sakura.

Su espíritu protector salió de la bandana con violencia empujándole con violencia y estampándole contra el edificio de enfrente.

-¿Escudos protectores?-Preguntó mientras se levantaba.-He subestimado a Sasu…

Un kunai explosivo aterrizó a sus pies. Intentó apartarse pero era tarde, le explotó en la cara.

Sasuke aterrizó en medio de la calle junto a su espíritu protector el cual mantenía una ballesta en lo alto.

-Kou…

-Estás usando técnicas ilegales.-Le cortó mientras emergía del polvo.-Pagaras por ello.

Kouki se abalanzo sobre él, Sasuke le recibió con los puños lamentaba que Hikari no le ayudase porque aquel enfrentamiento iba a durar más de la cuenta.

El espíritu protector de Sasuke apuntaba pero no era capaz de disparar por miedo de dar a su protegido, lo malo era que Kouki le golpeaba alejándole de Sakura y el resto.

-Eres un inútil.-Le dijo cuando al fin tenia vía libre y había dejado a Sasuke en el suelo.-Lo perderás todo.

Sasuke se levantó corriendo, su espíritu protector le disparo en una pierna y el espíritu de Sakura se colocó delante de su protegida para impedir el avance de nuevo. Sasuke le alcanzó y le pasó el brazo alrededor del cuello mientras apretaba y le alejaba de Sakura. Kouki ando hacia atrás hasta dar con una pared donde chocó con violencia intentado soltarse del agarre de Sasuke, pero este a pesar del dolor no soltó el agarre. La flecha en la pierna le atravesó completamente pero no le importó ya que se arrastró con fuerza por toda la pared destrozando varios escaparates a su paso.

-Intenta lo que quieras.-Le dijo Sasuke.-Pero no te voy a soltar.

-No sabes con quien estás hablando.

El espíritu protector se acercó corriendo ballesta alzada, Kouki le sonrió.

-¡NO!-Gritó Sasuke.

La flecha voló con rapidez, Kouki alzo una mano y la hizo chocar contra la palma de su mano para desviarla con su chackra contra la cornisa que se les cayó encima.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Sakura corriendo hasta allí.

-¡QUIETOS TODOS!-Gritó Kaito desde lo alto de los edificios.

Sakura ignoró la advertencia por lo que el Portavoz la agarró con fuerza del brazo, esta le miró furiosa.

-Es un Absortion.-Le contestó furioso.-Mantente alejada.

La soltó mientras la empujaba junto a su espíritu protector, Obito se acercaba con preocupación hasta los escombros, Kaito levantó las piedras con cuidado tras colocarse unas gafas.

Una mano alcanzó su cuello mientras emergía de los escombros, Obito sacó la pistola con tensión.

-Estás acabado.-Dijo Kouki mientras salía del montón de piedras ignorando sus heridas.-Es una pena que tu hijo no te recuerde, ¿no? Sobre todo por proteger al demonio.

Kaito le miró sin temor, los cristales le estaban protegiendo y Kouki no se estaba dando cuenta, una flecha le atravesó la muñeca. Soltó a Kaito mientras se alejaba y miraba al autor que no era otro que Sasuke. El cual le había cogido la ballesta a su espíritu protector. Se quitó la flecha y se tapó la herida mientras veía que cada vez estaba más rodeado de Internacionales y ninjas. Salió corriendo de allí esquivando todos los ataques, Kaito y su equipo fueron tras él, Sasuke trataba de mantenerse en pie a duras penas. Miyoshi se acercó corriendo hasta él mientras Sakura luchaba con su protector por hacer lo mismo.

-Te tienen que atender, tienes un cristal bastante grande clavado en la espalda.-Le dijo.

-Lo sé….esta clavado justo en la columna….puedo notar como….ah…me reabre la cicatriz.

-Te tengo que llevar a Central.-Dijo nerviosa mientras hacía de bastón para su superior.-Aquí no te pueden curar.

-Yo me encargo de llevarle a Central.-Dijo el espíritu protector mientras le recogía la ballesta.

-Espíritu protector.-Dijo Miyoshi contrariada.-¡¿Has usa…

-No me grites…por favor.-Le pidió mientras se apoyaba en su espíritu.

-Yahiko prohibió su uso.

-Lo se….

-Si puedes irte a Central ya llévatelo.-Le pidió Miyoshi preocupada por la palidez de su cara.-Yo me encargo de asegurarme de que Sakura esté a salvo.

-Gracias.

El espíritu agarró a Sasuke y desapareció con él, Miyoshi informó a Central de todo lo sucedido y de la situación de Sasuke ante una Sakura que se deshizo del agarre de su protector.

-¿Dónde se ha ido Sasuke?-Le preguntó Sakura un poco alterada.

-A Central a que le curen.

-Aquí tamb…

-Está prohibido que las aldeas le curen a los Internacionales.

-¿Por qué?

-Seguridad.-Les contestó mientras se levantaba.-No interfiráis.

Acto seguido se marchó corriendo, Dai salió de su escondite, había estado espiándoles un rato.

-¿A dónde ha ido?-Les preguntó.-¡¿Dónde está el demonio?!

Naruto se colocó delante de Sakura para protegerla de la locura de Dai.

-¡¿DÓNDE?!-Gritó.-¡Va a violar a nuestros hijos!

-Pero, ¿qué dices?-Le preguntó Sakura.-Estás chalado.

Dai se acercó hasta ella sin parpadear, Sakura salió de detrás de Naruto para encararle. Alzó la mano para que no se le acercase más de la cuenta.

-¿A quién llamas chalado?-Le preguntó en tono amenazante.

-A ti, lárgate ahora mismo.

-Tú no eres nadie.

-Tu tampoco, solo tienes una obsesión por Sasuke nada más porque Tanaka te lo dice, ¿acaso te ha hecho algo?

Dai por toda respuesta fue a golpear a Sakura pero ya estaba entrenada y le frenó la mano a medio camino mientras su espíritu protector se acercaba.

-La violencia solo te quita la razón.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Le contestó mientras se soltaba del agarre y se alejaba un poco.-Sale en las fotos, va a violar a nuestras hijas.

-Aclaro que no era él.-Le contestó tajante Naruto.

-Y tú le crees.

-Claro, es mi amigo.

-Sois igual que él.-Dijo con asco antes de huir lejos de allí.

-Creo que la hemos liado.-Dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

-El tiempo nos dará la razón.-Opinó Sakura.

* * *

Kouki esquivaba los ataques tanto de la Internacional como de los ninjas, mientras corría, había solicitado ayuda a su nuevo equipo, los Absortion y estaba deseando que llegasen para cubrirle y poder escapar.

Miyoshi le acorraló y se lanzó sobre el ignorando su temor, los dos cayeron al suelo pesadamente.

-No tuviste suficiente con la paliza que te di la última vez que me tienes que seguir impidiendo mi objetivo.

-¡Fuiste tú!-Le gritó mientras le separaba las manos.-Eres tú el falso Sasuke.

-Sí, es una pena que ya no pueda imitarle.-Le contestó mientras hacía fuerza para deshacerse del agarre de su ex.

Miyoshi se negaba a soltarle, debía cumplir un castigo por todo lo que había hecho.

-Suéltame miserable.-Le dijo desesperado.

-Ni hablar, no voy a soltarte, traidor.

-En esto me habéis convertido vosotros.

-No, en esto te has convertido tu por iniciativa propia.

Kouki cansado de hacer fuerza la dio un cabezazo, Miyoshi del golpe soltó el agarre consiguiendo que Kouki se liberase del agarre. La empujó y se marchó mientras Miyoshi trataba de alcanzarle.

Kaito sobrepaso a Miyoshi seguido de Obito, tenían como objetivo que no saliese de Konoha, si lo hacía estarían perdidos. Kouki se movía por Konoha como si fuese Central, lo cual desestabilizaba a todos, lo cierto era que no era así sino que se movía para hacer tiempo, el tiempo se acabó y se dirigió a la salida.

Temari acababa de llegar a Konoha, se había enterado de lo sucedido, hacia escasos dos minutos y decidido acorralarle a la salida cuando la vio pero comprobó que alguien le llamaba escondido en una de las calles.

-Al fin llegáis.-Le dijo.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un puñetazo contundente.

-Empiezas mal Nozara.-Le contestó en tono amenazante Shizuko.

El acompañante de Shizuko se asomó para ver la perspectiva, Temari se acercaba corriendo por un lado mientras que por el otro lado se acercaban ninjas e Internacionales.

-Tenemos que desaparecer de aquí ya.-Les apremió.

Shizuko levantó con violencia a Kouki y salieron a la calle sin temor.

-Haku, aléjalos. No tenemos autorizado matar a nadie.

Haku extendió los brazos para levantar el suelo y parasen de seguirles. Temari al ver las piedras abalanzándose sobre ella alzo el abanico y lo uso de muro protector.

Los Absortion saltaron por encima de ella, volaron la puerta y salieron ante la atónita mirada de la kunoichi que no les alcanzó.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que han escapado?!-Preguntó Tsunade muy alterada.

Le acababan de informar la intromisión de los Absortion y su consecuente huida.

-Los teníamos a muy pocos metros acorralados pero uno de ellos levantó todo el camino y huyeron.

-¿Por qué no saltaron las alarmas si eran Absortion?

-Por culpa de un colgante que les oculta la identidad de nuestros detectores.-Contestó Miyoshi mientras entraba seguida de Minato.-No es la primera vez que pasa en Konoha.

-Llegáis tarde.-Le reprochó.-Ya se han marchado.

-No, no han llegado tarde.-Le corrigió Minato.-De echo si no llega a ser por ellos tendríamos algún muerto.

-¿Y por qué no nos avisaron?

-Supongo que el capitán Yahiko está muy ocupado.

-¿Ocupado? ¿qué puede ser más importante que la entrada de un Absortion en una aldea aliada?

-Hemos venido dos equipos casi completos y uno de ellos es del capitán general Sasuke, por eso estoy yo dando la cara y no el Portavoz Yamahisa que está informando a Central de todo lo sucedido.

-¿Y dónde está Sasuke?

-Estaba gravemente herido y se ha tenido que marchar a que le atendiesen.

-No os fiais de nosotros para…

-Son normas de seguridad.-Le cortó Miyoshi cansándose de la conversación de besugo.-Os pido disculpas en su nombre por todos los problemas ocasionados.

-Lo importante es que no ha habido bajas.-Comentó Minato.

-Pero han huido.

Minato miró a Tsunade a modo de regaño. Entendía que le molestase la falta de comunicación por parte e Central en aquel momento pero por lo menos habían acudido corriendo y se estaban disculpando.

-Pondremos todo nuestro esfuerzo por encontrarles. El equipo del capitán general se marcha pero se queda el equipo de Konoha.

-¿Para qué?

-Tsunade.-Le llamó la atención Minato.

-Para valorar los gastos de los destrozos…

El silencio incómodo se instaló de golpe por lo que Miyoshi se despidió y se marchó.

-No debes tratarlos así, solo lo han gestionado mal.-Le informó Minato.-Uno de los Absortion era un Internacional, por ello han venido tantos Internacionales.

Acto seguido se marchó dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

Temari subía las escaleras de las oficinas con cansancio y preocupación, se había cargado el abanico.

-¿Temari?-Le llamó extrañado Shikamaru detrás suya.-¿Qué haces aquí magullada?

-Venía a darte una sorpresa y la sorprendida fui yo.

-¿Te has cruzado con….

-El Absortion, si.-Le cortó.-Me he cargado el abanico, no sé cómo me saldrá la reparación.

-Tienes que ir a que te revisen ese arañazo.-Le contestó mientras le agarraba un brazo para mirarle mejor el codo.-Venga, vamos al hos….

-No es para tanto, me lo cur…

-Ni hablar, es más grande, no entiendo como no te duele, venga vamos.

Shikamaru la agarró del brazo bueno y la arrastro, Temari dejó caer el abanico sin querer.

-Espera.

Shikamaru casi se cae de la violencia con la que Temari le frenó.

-Vas muy rápido, me mareas y me dejas sin mi abanico.-Le contestó mientras recogía su abanico.

Shikamaru le quitó el abanico para que no cargase con ello. Le extendió el otro brazo para que se lo agarrase. Temari le miró sorprendida ante el gesto de Shikamaru pero se lo agarró feliz ante ello.

-Del abanico ya nos encargaremos más tarde, déjamelo a mí.

-¿Y tu trabajo?

-Eso puede esperar, lo importante eres tú.

Temari le sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

-No me lo puedo creer.-Dijo rabioso Yahiko.-Está prohibido usar espíritus protectores.

Nagato aguantaba la bronca de su capitán desde hacía diez minutos, estaba siendo un día duro.

La llegada de Sasuke supuso otra alteración dentro de las oficinas y ni si quiera las había pisado, había sido atendido de urgencia en el hospital.

-¿Se sabe cómo está el niñato?

-Sí, está bien según me comentó su madre.

-Es que….¿no es espadachín? ¿Por qué no utilizó a Hikari?

-Pero, ¿cómo sabes que no utilizó….

-Su espíritu me lo dijo cuándo vino a informarme.-Le contestó mientras daba vueltas por su despacho.-No me preocupe de más porque pensé que iba armado pero se ve que no.

Konan entró en aquel momento, su jornada había terminado y quería saber si necesitaban algo.

-Esta todo en orden, ¿no?-Preguntó.

-No, nada lo está. Sasuke se ha saltado las normas.

-Eso no es así.-Le corrigió Konan con paciencia al ver el humor que tenía.-He hablado con Misaki y el protector lo lleva por costumbre. Era un regalo de su madre y no se lo quita ni para dormir.

-¿Y lo de usar las armas de su espi…

-Eso es por nuestra culpa.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Hikari se mosqueó por el rastreo que hicimos y no quiso colaborar.

-Es un sistema que no conoces Yahiko.-Le advirtió Nagato.

-Por ello apareció su espíritu protector, no se saltó ninguna norma porque él quisiese. Es más la lesión es importante. Debería preocuparte el estado de tu compañero.

-Nagato me dijo que estaba bien….

-Misaki está preocupada por la lesión con la que ha venido ya que le ha tocado la cicatriz.

-¿Y?

-Sasuke ha tenido problemas con el chackra, Misaki le operó y la nueva lesión le ha afectado una zona delicada.

-Lo que me faltaba.-Dijo Yahiko mientras se sentaba.-Menudo día.

-Y que lo digas.

* * *

-Parece que la alerta ha acabado.-Dijo Mebuki tras colgar el teléfono.

Tras la entrada de Kouki a Konoha se activó un protocolo de emergencia que impedía a la gente salir de las casas dejando a Mikoto y Kushina encerradas en la casa de Mebuki

-Menos mal, así ya no te molestamos más.

-Si no molestáis.

Las tres bajaron las escaleras hasta la calle mientras seguían hablando. Dai pasaba por allí buscando a la desesperada a Sasuke cuando vio a Mikoto. Se acercó corriendo hasta ella y la agarró del brazo con fuerza mientras la alejaba de Mebuki y Kushina.

-¡Suéltame!-Le gritó mientras hacía fuerza por escapar de él.

Dai no la soltó, estaba muy nervioso. Tenía que conseguir saber dónde estaba el demonio y Mikoto se lo diría.

-¿Dónde escondéis al demonio?-Le preguntó alterado.

-Suéltame.

-¿Dónde está?-Le exigió mientras le apretaba el agarre.

Mikoto hizo acopio de fuerza y trató de liberarse asustada por la mirada de locura de Dai.

-Va a violar a nuestros hijos.

-Deja de deci….

-Si no me lo dices es porque eres uno de ellos. Debes morir.

Acto seguido sacó un kunai y se clavó en el cuello sin miramientos.

-¡NO!-Gritó Kushina al ver el kunai mientras corría hasta ellos.

Dai la dejó caer al suelo sin dejar de mirar los ojos sin vida de Mikoto. Kushina agarró a Mikoto antes de que chocara contra el suelo, Mebuki subió corriendo hasta casa para llamar a un médico.

-Mikoto.-La llamaba Kushina mientras golpeaba levemente la cara de la kunoichi.-No, mírame….

-Debía morir.-Dijo Dai sin dejar de mirarlas

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-Le gritó.-¡¿QUÉ TE HA HECHO?!

-Fue la que gestó al demonio.-Contestó mientras se alejaba de allí.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN LE DETENGA!-Gritó Kushina desesperada, no pensaba dejar a Mikoto sola.-¡ES UN ASESINO!

* * *

Sasuke sitio una fuerte opresión en el pecho de golpe. Estaba de pie en su habitación de hospital y casi se cae al suelo.

-Sasuke-san.-Le llamó alarmado su espíritu protector acercándose rápidamente hasta Él.

-Estoy bien.-Mintió.-Esto solo ha sido de la herida de esta mañana no es nada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Sasuke se giró mientras su espíritu abría la puerta. Se trataba de Yahiko.

-Vaya, me esperaba que estuvieras en la cama pálido.-Dijo cierto humor negro.-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.-Le contestó escuetamente.-¿Qué quieres?

-Sasuke, los espíritus protectores están prohi….

-Y el rastreo de espadas también.

-De ese tema ya hemos habla….

-Sí y por saltarte las normas me las tuve que saltar yo.-Le cortó tajante.

-¿Qué?

-Hikari no quiso colaborar porque se la rastreó.

-Que sensi….

-Se rompieron las normas, ¿qué esperabas?

-No sabi…..

-Si hay una norma que dice que no se las puede rastrear es por algo, infórmate antes de hacer el imbécil.-Le reclamó Sasuke muy enfadado.-Si no lo hubieses hecho yo no estaría aquí y mi espíritu protector no habría intervenido en ningún momento.

-Veo que confías mucho en…

-Lárgate.

-Sa…

-Ya has dicho lo que tenías que decir. Márchate.

Yahiko quiso hablar pero la mirada asesina de Sasuke le detuvo , por lo que se marchó en completo silencio.

* * *

-Según me ha comentado Karin está bien.-Le confirmó Kaito mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano al hospital junto a Sakura.

-Menos mal, ya puedo respirar tranquila.-Susurró la kunoichi.-Me llamó la atención que Sasuke no usase su espada, habría salido ganado con mucha diferencia, algo ha tenido que pasar.

-Me dijo Obito que había salido corrien…

-Sí, pero Hikari acude a su llamada siempre, no es una espada cualquiera.-Contestó Kaito preocupado y pensativo.-Pero lo importante es que estás bien. Llamé a Karin para decirle como estabas para que Sasuke no enloqueciese cuando despertase. Lo que ha hecho hoy ha demostrado sus sentimientos al 100%.

Sakura se miró las manos nerviosa, no sabía como tomarse aquello.

-¡SAKURA!-La llamó a gritos Ino mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ha muerto…

-¿Quien?

-Mikoto…Uchiha….ha sido asesinada.-Le contestó mientras trataba de recuperar el alieno.-La acababan de traer para testificar su muerte.

Sakura se marchó de allí sin decir nada, ya que no procesaba aquello. Nada más entrar en uno de los pasillos y se encontró a Kushina y a su madre.

-Sakura.-La llamó su madre.

-No es verdad.-Le contestó a su madre.

Fugaku e Itachi llegaron en aquel momento, Tsunade salió en aquel momento.

-¿Dónde está mi mujer?-Preguntó Fugaku muy nervioso.

-Acompáñame.-Le pidió Tsunade.

Fugaku le acompañó seguido de Itachi, Sakura quiso acompañarles pero su madre, como es lógico, no la dejo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó mientras su madre la abrazaba y se echaba a llorar.-¿Qué ha hecho ella?

* * *

Golpeó con energía la puerta mientras miraba con miedo a su alrededor cuando le abrió Tanaka.

-Necesito su ayuda.-Le dijo mientras entraba en la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-La he matado. La madre del demonio ya no existe.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?

-La he matado, ya no será un impedimento para usted.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque le protegía. Ahora ya nadie….Protéjame, me ha visto mucha gente.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

-Lo hice por usted, me lo debe.

Tanaka le miró con desconfianza, tenía razón debía protegerle ya que sabía demasiado sobre sus planes.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero ninguna queja, ¿queda claro?

-Si.

-Acompáñame, tenemos que camuflarte.

Dai siguió a Tanaka escaleras arriba.

* * *

 **Un besazo y que paséis una muy buena semana .**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	24. Chapter 24

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 24.**

Kiosuke le dio una patada a una silla del comedor con mucha rabia. Estaban en casa de su padre, había pruebas suficientes para detenerle pero este se había volatilizado.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Le preguntó a Shisui que había entrado alarmado por el ruido.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé.

-Ya hemos rastreado todo y no ha salido de Konoha.

-Dentro de poco aparecerá, no te preocupes.-Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarle sin mucho éxito.

Kiosuke salió mosqueado, se sentía responsable de la muerte de Mikoto y no había sido capaz de mirar a Fugaku. Shisui le agarró del brazo para que le mirase.

-Se lo que estás pensando y no ha sido culpa tuya.

-Mi padre es mi res….

-Claro que no.

-Mató a mi madre y pensé….

-Le detendremos y haremos que cumpla la condena.

Kiosuke dejó caer un par de lágrimas de impotencia, no era justo todo lo que su padre hacía.

* * *

Naori miraba a Tanaka, estaba segura de que él sabía dónde se escondía Dai pero este se hacia el sueco.

-Tanaka-san, ha matado a alguien a plena luz del día.

-Eso dicen ellos.

-Has hablado con él, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó alterada.-No te conviene nada cubrirle.

Tanaka se levantó cansado de las preguntas, Naori se puso nerviosa pero no se movió, quería saber la verdad.

-No te preocupes por mí, se lo que hago.

-Lo siento pero esta vez no puedo darle la razón, si cae por su culpa no iré a cubrirle.

Se marchó dando un fuerte portazo, tenía claro como averiguar todo aquello. Aquel crimen no debía quedar impune por mucho que Tanaka quisiese.

Al salir de la zona residencial se dio cuenta de que había algo fuera de lugar, se giró y observó el muro, estaba completamente lleno de pintadas rojas. La aldea había decidido rebelarse contra ellos de forma directa finalmente, sonrió levemente mientras se alejaba de allí para airearse.

* * *

Ayumi llamó al cuarto de su suegro y entró. Se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando en dirección a la ventana. Desde que volvieron del hospital Fugaku dejó de hablar y eso le preocupaba bastante. Se acercó hasta él despacio.

-Fugaku-san, tenemos que ir al funeral.

Fugaku se levantó y salió de la habitación seguido de Ayumi. En el recibidor les esperaba Itachi el cual desvió la mirada cuando vio a su padre. Se había pasado toda la noche llorando y lamentándose por no haber protegido a su madre.

-Vamos.

Los tres salieron en completo silencio, no había nada que decir, ninguno necesitaba palabras de apoyo, simplemente estar juntos era suficiente.

* * *

El llanto de su hijo le despertó de golpe, se sentó pero no fue capaza de levantarse. Wataru entró corriendo al cabo de unos segundos y lo cogió en brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa, cielo?-Le preguntó preocupada a su marido.

-Ayer murió la madre biológica de Sasuke…-Le contestó abstraído.-Asesinada.

-Oh, Dios mío.-Contestó Wataru mientras se sentaba a su lado tras calmar al pequeño el cual solo quería su chupete.-Sasu…

-No lo sabe.-Le cortó.-Yahiko me lo prohibió.

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que porque está herido, ayer se fue a Konoha y salió herido, peor yo no le creo.

-Díselo, es su madre, tiene derecho a sa….

-Ya me gustaría pero Yahiko me ha puesto un jutsu de exclusividad al ver al ver que no le iba a hacer caso.

-Eso es….

-No sé cuánto aguantare.-Confesó.-Pero lo sabrá.

-¿Quieres que yo….

-No, encontraré una forma para escaquearme.-Le aseguró mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

* * *

Ayumi agarraba con fuerza la mano de Itachi, tenía que que saber que pasase lo que pasase ella estaría allí. El entierro acababa de terminar y la gente se iba marchando en un riguroso silencio. Una Kushina destrozada paró frente a Fugaku y sin mediar palabra se fundió en un abrazo con él.

-Supongo que tu hermano no le habrá dado tiempo a llegar.-Le dijo una mujer a Itachi.

-Sí, Central está muy lejos.-Contestó Itachi mintiendo.

Los tres sabían que el Portavoz tras darles el pésame se fue a Central corriendo para informar de aquello a Sasuke pero no vino, ni si quiera les llamó y eso que Itachi no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Nunca pensó que el rencor durase tanto tiempo en el corazón de su hermano. Ayumi no pensaba como él pero era complicado hacérselo ver, por su parte Fugaku no opinaba.

Kushina se acercó hasta ellos, Ayumi le sonrió con tristeza, ambas sabían que se avecinaban momentos malos.

* * *

-Normal que te regañase.-Le dijo Miyoshi mientras le ayudaba a guardar los medicamentos antes de marcharse a casa recién dado el alta.-Sabias que su uso estaba prohibido.

-No tuve otra.-Le contestó mosqueado Sasuke.-Hikari no quiso colaborar por su culpa.

-¿Su culpa?

-Sí, rastreo mi espada aun sabiendo que estaba prohibido.

Sasuke salió de la habitación seguido de su Segunda.

-¿Fue por eso…

-Sí, no me gusta saltarme las normas porque sí.

-No te quiero volver a ver por aquí nunca más.-Le dijo Karin mientras se acercaba.-Tu madre no puede venir a despedirse y decidí venir yo.

-Gracias por todo.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.-No sé qué haría sin vosotras.

-No digas tonterías, si nosotras no estuviéramos habría otros que te curarían.-Le contestó a modo de broma.-Lo importante es que no te metas en tantos líos pero creo que eso es algo imposible.

* * *

Shikaku cerró la puerta del despacho del Hokage cuando sintió una presencia detrás suya.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó.-La situación no…

-Se dónde se esconde Dai Uchiha.-Le cortó Naori nerviosa.-Le tiene escondido el señor feudal.

-¿Cóm…

-Tengo mis técnicas.-Le aseguró con convicción.-Yo también quiero que se haga justicia de una vez por todas, sé lo que me juego contándoos esto.

-Muy bien, informaré de esto a la policía.

-No digas mi nombre, por favor.

-Tranquila, de mi boca no saldrá tu nombre, serás una fuente muy fiable.

-Gracias.-Le contestó y acto seguido saltó por la ventana.

* * *

Tanaka observaba las pintadas ocultando sus sentimientos, había acudido hasta allí ante el aviso de uno de sus fieles. Estaba claro que el asesinato de Mikoto había sido el colmo. Dai les había hecho un flaco favor.

-Tanaka-sama.-Le llamó una mujer acercándose hasta él asustada.-¿Qué hacemos?

-Poner puertas para controlar quien entra y limpiar el muro.

-¿Y si…

-No nos pasará nada.-La tranquilizó.-Habla con el carpintero a ver qué precio te hace para la puerta.

-Si.

La mujer se marchó corriendo para cumplir la petición de Tanaka, Naori que los había estado observando nada más llegar se acercó.

-Dai nos ha complicado las cosas.-Le dijo.-El clan ya está muy manchado.

-No digas estupideces, el clan no tiene la culpa.-Le contestó mientras entraba en la zona residencial de nuevo.

-¿Y quien la tiene?

Tanaka frenó y la miró escéptico ante la acusadora pregunta, Naori ocultó su desafío con falso temor.

-Deberías saber ya la respuesta.-Le contestó en tono molesto mientas se acercaba hasta ella.-El demonio tiene la culpa de todo esto.

-Pero si ha sido asesinada su madre, ¿cóm…

Tanaka la agarró del cuello con fuerza, Naori como acto reflejo le agarró las manos para que no apretase más de la cuenta.

-¿Cómo osas dudar de mí?

-Lo….siento mucho….no…quería….ofenderte….-Le contestó con mucho esfuerzo.

Tanaka la soltó con violencia, Naori se alejó de él asustada de verdad, era la primer que le hacía algo así. Se miraron en un silencio incomodo hasta que Tanaka rompió el contacto visual y se marchaba.

* * *

Yahiko le dejó un par de documentos a Obito cuando Kaito salió de su despacho.

-Capitán….

-Ahora no Yamahisa.

-Tienes que decírselo.-Le apremió.-Es su ma….

-Y yo te he dicho que no.-Le contestó sin mirarle.

-Dame una razón.-Le exigió.

Obito observaba la conversación como un espectador aunque lo cierto era que estaba deseando opinar.

-Ya te la di anoche.

-Y no me la puedo creer.-Le espetó furioso.-Le han dado de alta a primera hora de la mañana, le he visto en las oficinas.

-No está en condiciones.

-¿Y cuándo lo va a estar?

Yahiko le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, Obito vio la cara de impotencia de Kaito y decidió intervenir. Se levantó con energía.

-Si no se lo cuentas no te lo perdonaría, ¡nunca!-Le advirtió.

Yahiko frenó ante la acusación, se giró y les miró con semblante serio.

-Como tu segundo hable ya sabes lo que pasara.

Obito miró con sorpresa a Kaito que miraba con ira a Yahiko, no fue capaz de hablarle hasta que el capitán desapareció.

-¿Qué ha querido decir?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Voy a buscar la manera de burlarle.

-Yo t….

-No quiero que te veas implicado en esto.-Le contestó tenso.

* * *

Kouki miraba con orgullo a Kenzo, el ex Internacional al fin estaba donde se sentía valorado. Kenzo le miraba con el ceño fruncido, sus planes habían cambiado drásticamente gracias al ímpetu del nuevo miembro.

-Si crees que con esto te pondremos en el grupo principal lo llevas claro.-Le dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué? Valgo mucho.-Le contestó secamente.

-No vales ni la mitad de lo que te crees.-Le informó.-Pediste ayuda por tu propia culpa, la gente que actúa así no nos interesa.

-Me estaban poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

-Tus problemas personales no me interesan, eres un impulsivo y no queremos a gente así en el primer equipo.-Le confirmó.-Shizuko llévale con los que aún están aprendiendo…

-¡Un momento!-Le cortó.-Ese es un crio y le tie…..

-Haku ha demostrado tener más madurez que tu.-Le cortó Shizuko mientras le agarraba de un brazo para levantarle.-Vamos.

Arrastró a Kouki fuera de allí mientras Haku les seguía, Kenzo le agarró del brazo para que no se fuera.

-Gracias por colaborar.

-Soy un Absortion, ¿no?

-Si pero llevas muy poco tiempo aquí.

Haku se deshizo del agarre de Kenzo y se marchó de allí, se sentía bastante incómodo en presencia de cualquiera que no fuese Shizuko ya que les quería traicionar.

* * *

Sakura agarraba con fuerza los talismanes que Mikoto les dio hacía ya tiempo, tenía que habérselos devuelto cuando recibió los nuevos pero se olvidó y ahora estaba muerta.

-Sakura.-Le llamó su padre entrando.-Baja a comer anda.

-No tengo hambre.

-No puedes seguir así.

-Papa, Mikoto-san ha muerto por mi culpa.-Le confesó rompiendo a llorar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No le devolví los talismanes cuando recibí los nuevos…Si lo hubiese hecho ahora…ahora…

-No pienses en eso ahora.-Le dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba.-Tú no tienes la culpa, nadie la tiene. Su asesino es el único culpable, ¿lo entiendes?

Sakura le dijo que si mientras apretaba el abrazo.

-Algún día la justicia caerá sobre él.

* * *

Suwa se limpiaba el sudor tras terminar la clase, su secretaria le esperaba en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó mientras la alcanzaba.

-Sasuke Uchiha le espera en el despacho.

Suwa contrariado se fue hasta su despacho, donde efectivamente Sasuke le esperaba sentado.

-No esperaba tu visita de nuevo.

-Ni yo.-Le contestó secamente.

-Escuché que estabas herido.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Sí, gracias a ti y al capitán general.

-¿A mí? ¿yo…

-Hikari no quiso colaborar y ya sabes por qué.

-Y quieres que te lo solucione, ¿no? Menudo mo….

-Aquí los que tenéis morro sois vosotros.-Le cortó Sasuke muy mosqueado.-Dais e usáis información clasificada como si se tratase de información pública normal. Y he venido porque quiero que a cambio de mercadear conmigo me des una solución.

Suwa le miró con el ceño fruncido un par de minutos, Sasuke por su parte le devolvió la mirada, no pensaba moverse de allí hasta obtener la respuesta que había ido a buscar.

-No te vas a ir sin respuesta, ¿no?

-Exacto.

Suwa se levantó y abrió uno de sus armarios, rebuscó durante unos segundos hasta que lo encontró. Le extendió un frasco con un líquido azul.

-Tómatelo antes de dormir.-Explicó mientras se sentaba.-Hablaras con Hikari cara a cara.

-Pero…

-Los grandes espadachines han tenido que recurrir a ello. Al principio se sorprenderá pero luego sentirá que has entrado en su privacidad así que aprovecha el momento de sorpresa y discul….

-Encima tendré que disculparme cuando el que salió herido fui yo. Adiós.

Se guardó el bote y se marchó en completo silencio, estaba muy disgustado con todo aquello, encima la culpa supuestamente era de él cuando no había abierto la boca.

* * *

-Aun no me creo esto.-Dijo indignado el señor feudal mientras salían varios ninjas de su casa.

Habían sido mandados a realizar el registro completo de la casa del señor feudal para encontrar a Dai Uchiha. Shikaku salió muy molesto.

-¿Habéis encontrado lo que buscabais?-Le espetó con chulería.

-No.

-¿Qué buscáis? A lo mej….

-Mire señor feudal, como sean ciertas las acusaciones se le cae el pelo.-Le amenazó Shikaku cansado de los humos del señor feudal.

-¿Quién eres tu para amenazarme así?

-¿Su casa tiene habitaciones aparte?

-No, las habéis visto todas.

-Muy bien, nos marchamos.

Shikaku se alejó de la casa sintiendo los ojos del señor feudal en el cogote.

-Shikaku-dono.-Le llamó un miembro de su equipo.-¿Cree que está allí?

-Totalmente.

-¿Y si su fuen….

-Mi fuente no me ha mentido, se está jugando mucho al decírmelo.-Le dijo rotundamente conocedor de toda la situación de Naori.-El señor feudal le tiene escondido en una habitación secreta que no ha querido mostrarnos.

-Entonces, ¿seguimos con el protocolo de seguimiento?

-Exacto.

* * *

Sasuke volvía a su despacho cuando se encontró con Kaito hablando con Miyoshi, estaba en actitud nervioso, lo cual le llamó la atención.

-Buenos días.-Les saludó.

-Buenas….

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó.-Te veo mala cara.

-S-sí, solo…estoy un poco cansado.

-Lamento lo de ayer.-Se disculpó.-No…

-No, gracias a ti estoy vivo.-Le cortó rápidamente.-Pensé que me iba a matar.

-Me dijeron que huyo, ¿no?

-Sí, consiguió refuerzos y consiguió escapar.

-Le habéis puesto refuerzo de seguridad a Konoha, ¿no?

-Si.-Contestó Miyoshi.-Kaito se encargó de comprobar que Sakura y el resto se encontrasen bien.

-Todos bien, ¿no?

-S-si.-Le contestó alterado.-Os dejo que tengo informes atrasados, hasta luego.

Se marchó casi corriendo de allí bajo la atenta mirada de Miyoshi y Sasuke.

-¿Te ha contado algo?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-No, solo vino a darme el informe de lo de ayer.-Le contestó extendiéndoselo.-Pero sí que es cierto que está nervioso, supongo que la paternidad es lo que tiene.

-Será eso.

Cogió el informe mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

-Oye.-Le llamó su Segunda.-¿Conseguiste solucionar lo de Hikari?

-Sí, me han dado una solución que probaré.-Le contestó antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ?!-Exclamó Tsunade.-Te dijo que estaba escondido allí, ¿no?

-Sí y estoy seguro de que está protegido por él.

-¿Entonces? ¿por qué no le habéis encontrado?-Les espetó.

-Tiene que tener alguna habitación secreta, pero visto que no va a cooperar creo que lo mejor es controlarle desde la distancia y pillarles in fraganti.

Tsunade miró a Shikaku con desconfianza, necesitaba detener a aquel hombre como fuese, pero siempre había demasiadas piedras en el camino.

-Confíe en mí, Tsunade-sama.-Le pidió Shikaku.

-Está bien.-Cedió al ver su mirada.

* * *

Miyoshi suspiró antes de entrar en la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba Chizuru descansando. Tras el ataque de Kouki fue ingresada y se quedó en observación.

-Hola.-Le saludó mientras sonreía.-¿Cómo estáis?

-Hola.-Le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Me hubiese gustado pasarme esta mañana pero Sasuke….

-Ya se, se fue corriendo, ¿no?-Adivinó.-Me lo dijeron las enfermeras cuando pregunté. Me alegro de que todo acabase "bien."

-Si te refieres a que no hubo muertos, entonces si.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Aun no proceso la traición de Kouki.

-Yo…yo tampoco….oye….ayer casi consigo detenerle….

-¿Estás bien?

-Si….solo que….me confesó que fue él el que me agredió y el que suplantaba la identidad de Sasuke.

Chizuru se incorporó sorprendida ante la revelación, Miyoshi se preocupó al verla levantarse tan rápido.

-¿Se lo has…

-No, aun…necesito…procesarlo…aún.

-Cuéntaselo cuanto antes.-Le apremió.-Tienen que….

-Chizuru, necesito procesarlo todo.

-Aun le quieres, ¿no? Por eso no te lo terminas de creer.

-¿Y por qué?-Le preguntó aguantándose las ganas de llorar.-Fue un cabrón conmigo al final, destrozó mi carrera y aun así para él yo tuve la culpa.

-Dale tiempo.

-Llevo muchos años tratando de superarlo, pensaba que lo tenía pero veo que no.

-Alguien llegará, tarde o temprano lo hará. Estoy segura, ya verás como mi niña te ayuda con el ramo de flores el día que te cases.

Miyoshi se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Ya te queda poco.

-Sí y espero no estar sola cuando nazca, Kazuki está detrás de un bombazo informativo, me preocupa porque casi no hablamos.

-Díselo, en las oficinas te esperamos.

-¿Qué va a pasar con el departamento de la Roca?

-Supongo que de momento se encargaran todos hasta la próxima reunión pero espero que seas ascendida en breve.

-No creo.

-Te lo mereces y sé que el resto opina lo mismo. Estoy segura.

-De momento voy a centrarme en mi familia.

* * *

Tenten trató de incorporarse de la silla de ruedas y cayó pesadamente haciéndose daño. Unos pasos corriendo le indicaron que dentro de poco estaría sola y así fue.

-Tenten.-Le llamó la señora Hyuga acercándose corriendo.-¿Te has hecho daño?

-Un poco.-Le contestó mientras se incorporaba.

La señora Hyuga la ayudó a levantarse en la cama con esfuerzo. Tenten se aguantó las ganas de llorar por su inutilidad. Su suegra se dio cuenta de aquello.

-No te fuerces.-Le aconsejó.-Antes de que te des cuenta todo volverá a la normalidad.

-No lo creo.-Le confesó.

-Estoy segura de que encontraran la cura.

-¿Y Neji?

-Se tuvo que ir, le llamaron de urgencia, al parecer pasó algo ayer y querían reforzar la seguridad pero me ha llamado hace nada para preguntar por ti y avisar de que venía ya, así que tranquila que está bien.

* * *

Sasuke se preparaba para hacer la cena cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, apago el fuego y fue a abrir.

-¿Papa?

-Hola Sasuke.-La saludó Hayato.-Quería hablar contigo.

Sasuke le dejó pasar en completo silencio. Pasaron al salón, Hayato observó la estancia con curiosidad.

-Nos alegra saber que vives en compañía.

-Espero que no os estéis imaginando cosas raras.-Le dijo en modo de advertencia.-Miyoshi no quería vivir sola, solo somos amigos y nada mas.

Hayato sonrió ante el apuro con el que hablaba, se sentó en el sofá bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo.

-Espero no haberte pillado en mal momento.

-No, solo iba a hacer la cena.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en un sillón.-Mientras Miyoshi llegaba, que salió a no sé qué.

-Entonces bien. He venido porque me he enterado de lo que te dijo Kouki antes de marcharse.

-Ah, se lo que pasó. Todos lo saben lo que….

-Pues déjame contártelo de primera mano.-Le cortó.-Porque estoy seguro de que…

-Todos sabemos que el subcapitan Nozara murió en acto de servicio protegiéndote y que no le usaste como dice Kouki. Creo que todos haríamos lo mismo en su misma situación.

-Kouki piensa que le olvidamos.-Susurró.-Y no es verdad, yo me acuerdo de él todos los días, era un Internacional ejemplar. Tenía los mismos valores que muestras tú. Su mujer nunca quiso la pensión que le correspondía pero conseguí que aceptase el dinero para poder pagar la formación de su hijo, nadie…..hablaba de él porque fue muy importante para la organización y nos dolía, es por ello que pareciese que no le recordábamos pero no es verdad, solo basta con ir a su tumba.

-Kouki no lo sabe.

-Me di cuenta cuando me lo contaron, lamento que el perjudicado seas tú. Nunca pensé que se fuese a comportar así.

-Creo que ha habido falta de comunicación.

-Lo sé, veo que no fui un buen capitán.

-Hiciste lo que pensaste que estaba bien, así que no pienses en eso. Eres un modelo a seguir para muchos, yo incluido.-Le dijo su hijo seriamente mirándole a los ojos.-A Kouki le hare entrar en razón.

-Me he enterado de que es un Absortion.

-Sí, así es.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes, él sí que no sabe a quién se enfrenta.-Le contestó con suficiencia.

Hayato le sonrió, le tranquilizaba ver que no le echaba la culpa de haber sido amenazado.

-Cuídate esa espalda y usa tu espada.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.-No por algo recibiste el título a mejor espadachín de Central.

-No me gustan esos títulos.

Hayato le puso una mano sobre el hombro para que le mirase a la cara.

-Se lo que has luchado por estar donde estás y créeme, te lo mereces.

Sasuke acompaño a su padre hasta la puerta.

-Ven a casa algún día.

-Ya me lo recordó mama ayer.

-Entonces hazlo antes de que aparezcamos aquí todos de improvisto.

Hayato se marchó con una media sonrisa en la cara mientras su hijo cerraba la puerta y volvía a la cocina.

* * *

Temari se colocó en la espalda el abanico, le pesaba bastante poco en relación a cómo solía pesar. Yoshino salió de la cocina con un paquete.

-Toma, para el camino.-Le dijo.

-No hace falt…

-Me quedo más tranquila si te lo llevas.

Temari se lo cogió para no llevarle la contraria, toda la familia Nara la había tratado muy bien y tenía que devolverle el favor.

-Muchas gracias.-Le agradeció.-Y hasta la próxima.

-Vuelve pronto, te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Gracias.

Se marchó en completo silencio, no esperaba que Shikamaru la estuviese esperando. EL Nara tuvo que marcharse corriendo nada más llegar a casa del hospital y no le había vuelta a ver.

-No me lo creo.-Se dijo para sí mientras caminaba entre los obreros que estaban arreglando la avenida que conducía a la puerta principal.

Shikamaru estaba en la puerta principal apoyado, esperándola, se acercó hasta él con rapidez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó extrañada.

-Esperándote para poder despedirme en condiciones.-Le contestó mientras se ponía levemente rojo.-Lamento haberte dejado con mis padres toda la noche.

-No pasa nada, tenías trabajo. ¿Necesitáis apoyo de algún tipo?

-No, todo está ya en orden.

-Bueno, entonces me voy ya.

Temari pasó al lado de Shikamaru y este la agarró del brazo, ambos se miraron.

-Me gustó la sorpresa, pero lamento que tuvieras que salir herida y sin abanico.

-Son gajes del oficio, no te preocupes. Ya no sé cuántos me he cargado ya.-Le contestó mientras trataba de quitarle hierro al asunto.-Cuídate.

-Tú también.

Ambos se sonrieron, Temari. Movida por un impulso le beso sorprendiéndole, no le dio tiempo ni a respirar ya que se separó muy rápido.

-Adiós.-Se despidió dándole la espalda y marchándose.

Shikamaru se quedó allí observándole hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

* * *

Miyoshi entró en casa con muy mal cuerpo, Sasuke al escuchar la puerta fue a recibirla mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le preguntó preocupado.-Te he llamado un montón de veces.

-Estaba con Chizuru, perdona, se me pasó el tiempo volando.

-Te he dejado algo de cena en la cocina.

-No te preocupes, has hecho bien en no esperarme.

Miyoshi esquivaba la mirada de Sasuke, sentía vergüenza ya que alguna vez pensó que había sido él su agresor de forma inconsciente cuando soñó de ello y salía el escudo de Konoha. Sasuke la agarró del brazo molesto por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó sin mirarla para no presionarla.-¿O es la maternidad?

-¿Qué…

-Kaito y ahora tu estáis actuando extraño cuando estoy presente y…

-Estoy cansada.-Le contestó tajante.-Llevo dos días en los que no parado quieta.

Sasuke la miró buscando la verdad y Miyoshi le devolvió la mirada tratando de que la creyese. Finalmente la soltó y se escabulló corriendo a la cocina.

Sasuke suspiró, le estaban ocultando cosas, de eso estaba convencido. Se encerró en su cuartó donde el frasco que le había dado Suwa descansaba en la mesilla, se sentó en la cama y se tragó el líquido azul, casi lo escupe ya que le quemaba la garganta. La oscuridad le engullo de forma brusca.

Se asfixiaba, la negrura no le dejaba respirar, sentía que flotaba por lo que decidió mover brazos y piernas consiguiendo salir a la superficie. Al fin vio el entorno en el que estaba, salió de lo que él pensaba que era agua pero no, se trataba de un lago plateado. Se miró alarmado estaba, estaba cubierto de ese líquido.

-¿Sasuke?-Le llamó una voz familiar.

Se giró corriendo y encontrándose con una mujer esbelta que le miraba con sorpresa, iba completamente vestida de rojo haciendo juego con su pelo. Llamaba mucho la atención sus ojos de un azul excesivamente claro haciendo juego con su extremada palidez.

Sasuke intuyó que se trataba de Hikari pero tenía dudas.

-¿Hikari?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le espetó, el periodo de sorpresa había terminado.

-He venido a arreglar las cosas.

-Ya está todo dicho.-Le contestó mientras se quitaba el polvo inexistente de su vestido de gasa.

-No, no lo está, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a confiar en mí?

-Rompiste el acuer….

-Yo no fui quien lo rompió.-Le cortó.-De mi boca nunca salió tu número de serie, así que no lo rompí.

Hikari le miro furibunda ante aquello, le dio la espalda y se alejó de él. Sasuke la siguió.

-Quiero que volvamos a trabajar juntos.-Le dijo.

-Has profa…

-No me mientas, sé que varios espadachines han recurrido a este método.

-¿Te consideras uno de ellos?-Le preguntó escéptica mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

-Si.-Le contestó desafiante, no podía ceder ante ella aunque tuviese que mentir.

-Eres la única en la que confío para darle mi poder.

-¿Poder? No me hagas reír, tu poder no es nada sin mi….

-¿Ves? Lo acabas de decir, ¿vas a dejar que tu expediente quede manchado?-Presionó.

Hikari le miró de forma asesina, Sasuke le sonrió con chulería.

-Yo no hice nada y lo sabes.-Continuó.-Además me estoy esforzando por arre…

Hikari le dio un puñetazo lanzándole lejos de ella, Sasuke no sintió dolor alguno y se incorporó rápidamente pero ella ya estaba junto a él mirándole con odio.

-De acuerdo, te daré una segunda oportunidad.-Cedió finalmente.-Un error nuevo y no te vuelvas a pasar por aquí.

Hikari le dio la espalda y desapareció mientras todo se volvía negro de nuevo, el silencio se instaló de golpe. No se podía mover hasta que el tic tac de un reloj comenzó a sonar, abrió los ojos y comprobó que estaba en su cuarto, miro la hora y comprobó que había tardado varias horas en convencerla cuando para el pasaron minutos.

* * *

 **Dos añazos tiene el fict desde que comencé a publicarlo, que tiempos :3 confieso que estoy releyendo el fict para poder dejar todos los hilos completamente cerrados (los feels), ya sabéis lo que eso significa. El fict está en las ultimas, pero no alterarse que aún quedan capítulos y eso implica tiempo, cuando quede poquito para el ultimo capitulo yo misma os lo diré por aquí, de momento a disfrutar el fict a tope**

 **（っ＾** **＾）** **y espero de todo corazón que os guste el final.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y feliz semana (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

 **Para Inia:**

 **Jajajaja yo también me alegro de volver la verdad se echaba de menos U.U. Me alegro de que te guste ese lado "oscuro" de Sasuke con tanta mentira tenía que salir.**

 **Uy pues a mí Miyoshi me encanta XD ten en cuenta que es su secretaria y tiene que estar encima de él muchas veces para que todo salga bien . y si, yo también tengo ganas de escena SasuSaku (confieso que la tengo escrita :P).**

 **Tengo que confesar que estuve a punto de no matarla pero tenía que pasar** **ಥ** **_** **ಥ,** **a saber cuándo se enterará Sasuke vista las intenciones de Yahiko ¬¬ y los Uchiha para mi son ya casi un caso perdido (** **_** **)**

 **Kouki tendrá su merecido no te preocupes, le tengo un asquito que no veas, casi desde que apareció y ya son dos años odiándolo muuuucho (** **ง** **'-')** **ง** **.**

 **No se indigne mucho con este nuevo capitulo . que se viene la tensión (** **.** **)**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y feliz semana (** **っ** **)** **っ**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	25. Chapter 25

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 25**

Sakura se quitó los guantes con cansancio, llevaba tres meses sin dar con la clave, estaba buscando el antídoto o algo para aliviar a los enfermos tras el envenenamiento en la recepción de Naruto y Hinata.

Shizume entró y le sonrió mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-A tomarse un descanso.-Le dijo.

La kunoichi siguió a su compañera fuer a del laboratorio.

-¿Cómo sigue Tenten?-Le preguntó.

-Bien, sigue sin que la pierna le conteste pero de salud está bien.

-Pero me imagino que de ánimos no…

-No te creas, intenta mostrarse positiva para no preocupar a su familia política.

-Va a rehabilitación, ¿no?-Le preguntó mientras paraban en una máquina de café.

-Si.

-Estoy pensando en ponerle un reactivador de chackra a ver cómo responde.-Dijo pensativa mientras sacaba el café.-No va a ser perjudicial para ella aunque no dé sus frutos.

-Sí, puede funcionar.

-Como en todas las pruebas no da nada es lo único que se me ocurre.

Fugaku pasó por su lado en completo silencio. Desde que murió Mikoto se había sumido en una profunda depresión y le obligaban a ir al psicólogo, Sakura en los tres meses transcurridos no había sido capaz de ir a verles debido a la culpabilidad que sentía por tener los talismanes en su poder.

-He oído que Sasuke no ha llamado a casa en estos tres meses.-Le dijo Shizume.-Itachi está muy enfadado.

-No puede ser, para él su madre era…Algo tiene que haber pasado.-Dijo mientras tiraba el vaso de plástico.-Voy a buscar respuestas, adiós Shizume-san.

Se marchó hasta su despacho, no podía creerse que Sasuke no hubiese hablado con su familia al menos. Cogió su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Karin y Kaito, quien contestase antes recibiría su llamada.

* * *

Karin estaba en su descanso hablando con Suigetsu mientras se tomaban algo cuando recibió el mensaje de Sakura, le contesto y medio minuto después recibió su llamada.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?-Le preguntó con cordialidad.

-Regular.-Le contestó.-Necesito saber una cosa.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Sasuke sabe lo de su madre?

-¿Su madre?

-Murió hace tres meses, asesinada por Dai Uchiha.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿No lo sabíais?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro que no.

-Pues Kaito lo sabía.

-¿Cómo que lo sabía?

-Él estaba aquí cuando se notificó su muerte.

-No creo que Sasuke sepa sobre la muerte de su madre.

Suigetsu miró a Karin sorprendido al escucharla decir aquello y esta la indicó que esperase.

-Voy a ver si me entero de lo que ha pasado.

-Su padre y su hermano están muy disgustados y no me parece justo que piensen cosas equivocadas de él.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Si me dices que probablemente no lo sepa me dejas más tranquila.

-Te dejo, cuando sepa algo te comento.

Karin colgó bajo la atenta mirada de Suigetsu que estaba expectante por lo que le tuviese que decir.

-¿Es cierto lo que has dicho?

-Si.

-Sasuke no lo sabe, si lo supiese créeme que todos nos habríamos enterado.

-Me lo imaginé, pero Kaito lo sabe y no se lo ha dicho.

-Voy a preguntarle, tiene que haber una explicación lógica.

-Dime lo que sea.-Le pidió Karin mientras esta se levantaba.-Sasuke nos necesitará.

-Tranquila, yo te aviso.

Suigetsu se marchó de allí casi corriendo.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta y espero hasta que Cho le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le espetó.

-Hablar contigo, ¿puedo?-Le pidió Chizuru.

-No teng…

-El día que fuiste a advertirme sobre Kouki era porque lo sabias, ¿no?-Le cortó mientras ponía la mano sobre la puerta para impedir que la cerrase.

Cho la dejó pasar, Chizuru fue hasta el salón donde esperó a Cho que le indicó que se sentase en uno de los sofás.-El silencio incomodo se instaló de golpe.

-Yo…no sabía que….fuese un…Absortion.-Le contestó con esfuerzo.-Aunque intuía que algo le pasaba….por eso fui a verte aquel día…no….no quería que le pasase nada…a tu bebe.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste en aquel momento lo que pasaba?

-No lo sé, estaba asustada.-Le contestó agobiada.-Ese día que fui a hablar contigo se puso violento conmigo y convirtió en astillas una mesa.

-Tenías que ha….

-Ya está hecho y no puedo cambiar las cosas.

-Bueno en caso de que alguien te culpe yo te defenderé, ahora que sé lo que ha pasado.

* * *

-Hola Obito.-Le saludó Suigetsu.-¿Está Kaito?

-Se acaba de marchar, ya sabes la aldea de la Roca no tiene Portavoz aun y quieren quitarse ese problema de encima ya. ¿Te puedo ayudar yo?

-No, quería que me aclarase una cosa. Pasaré más tarde.

* * *

-¿Konan?-Preguntó escéptico Shu.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?

-Hombre ninguno.-Terció Sasuke por Shu.-Pero debes tener en cuenta a la gente del equipo de la Roca que esperan ascender, lo lógico sería que fuese alguien del equipo. Sabrán mas que ella de la aldea.

-Para eso escogemos a uno para que sea Segundo y ya está.-Solucionó Yahiko.

-No lo simplifiques tanto.-Le alertó Meiko.-Chizuru no se ha retirado, solo está de baja, ¿qué va a pasar cuando se reincorpore?

-Sustituirá a quien se el Portavoz.-Dijo Sasuke.

-No, volverá a su puesto como Seg…

-Ni hablar.-Le cortó Sasuke.-Ella es la que más se merece el puesto, no porque pongas a Konan las cosas ha de cambiar..

El silencio se impuso, ambos capitanes se miraban de forma desafiante.

-Aquí veo mucho enchufismo.-Se quejó Meiko en tono acerado.-Opino como Sasuke.

-¿Quién más?-preguntó molesto Yahiko.

Todos levantaron la mano, Yahiko puso mala cara al ver como apoyaban a Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, Chizuru será la nueva Portavoz pero Konan será su sustituta y será ella quien elija a su segundo.

-Pero debe de ser del equipo.-Le advirtió Sasuke.

-Sí, será del equipo.-Cedió finalmente.

Kaito miraba acusadoramente a Yahiko, el puesto se le había subido a la cabeza y estaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana aunque Sasuke le ataba en corto siempre que podía. Cuando se enterase de que le estaba ocultando cosas la actitud del segundo capitán cambiaría radicalmente, estaba completamente seguro.

-¿Pasa algo Nozara?-Le preguntó Sasuke al ver la mirada que le lanzaba a Yahiko.

-No, nada.-Se apresuró a decir.

-Pues si no hay nada más que decir terminamos aquí la reunión.-Dijo Yahiko liberado.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron en completo silencio, Sasuke agarró a Kaito en pleno pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó.-Llevas tres meses muy raro, sabes que…

-No me pasa nada, solo estoy cansado.-Le contestó un poco nervioso.

-¿Todo bien en casa?

-Sí, claro. Solo es falta de sueño.

Kaito se marchó dejando a Sasuke con ganas de seguir hablando.

* * *

-Si las tienes desde hace tres meses, emítelo ya.-Dijo Naori dando vueltas por su casa. Había llamado a Baru.

No entendía porque las imágenes grabadas de la casa de Tanaka no salían a la luz, sobre todo si salía Dai pidiéndoles ayuda para ocultarle.

-Baru, yo estoy al límite y tenemos pruebas para desmontarle.

-Tienes que seguir allí y emitir esas imágenes puede poner en peligro…

-Emítelo antes de que alguien más muera.-Le apremió.-Estamos siendo muy lentos.

-Hacer las cosas deprisa puede…

-Voy a hablar con Kazuki.

-No serás ca….

-Ya lo creo.

-Na…

Colgó bruscamente, no soportaba aquella situación. Todo el clan estaba siendo discriminado, algunos se lo merecían y mucho, otros no tanto. El imperio de Tanaka Uchiha debía terminar.

-Kazuki, soy Naori. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Claro, dime.

* * *

-Me sorprende que tu cuerpo haya resistido el veneno de mi serpiente.-Decía Orochimaru saliendo por una esquina.-Eres sorprendente Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke había salido a tomar un poco el aire tras la reunión para reorganizar sus ideas cuando Orochimaru le abordó.

-Tu eres uno de los secuaces de Tanaka.-Le dijo mientras se alejaba y llevaba la mano a la bolsa de kunais.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿cómo has entrado?

-No soy Absortion, difícilmente van a saltar las alarmas.-Le contestó con tranquilidad.-No me interesa ser como vosotros.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que te unas a mi equipo, eres un diamante en bruto y quiero estudiarte.

-Tienes que hablar en broma.-Le contestó mientras se le acercaba despacio.-¿En qué cabeza cabe que yo te voy a decir que si cuando estás trabajando para Tanaka?

-No estoy de su lado, digamos que solo trabajo para él porque me facilita financiación para mis estudios personales.

-Tus estudios terminan aquí.

Sasuke se acercó a toda velocidad y le clavó un kunai en el pecho. Orochimaru se mostró sorprendido pero le sonrió.

-Me has subestimado, Uchiha Sasuke.-Le dijo mientras se desvanecía como el aire.-Pero ya veo que no te interesa mi ofrecimiento.

-Nunca me va a interesar trabajar para alguien como tú.

-De momento….

Orochimaru desapareció completamente, Sasuke le busco con la mirada pero no le encontró, se había marchado. Salió corriendo de allí, tenía que comprobar las cámaras de seguridad y saber dónde se había metido.

* * *

-¿Yo?-Preguntó sorprendido Konan.

Nagato había acudido hasta su escritorio en el departamento de los rasos donde se encontraba trabajando.

-Sí, tu.

-¿No es mejor que lo sea alguien del departamento de la Roca? No sé, Chizuru Fumihiko está más que preparada para ello.

-Pero ahora mismo está de baja y tú serás su sustituta hasta que vuelva.-Le dijo.-Eso es lo que se ha decidido en la reunión. Tu Segundo debe de ser del departamento obviamente.

-Claro.

-Eso era todo, en tu nuevo despacho está todo.

-Vale.

Nagato se marchó y la dejó sola para que recogiese. Los rasos que estaban más cerca la miraban con recelo, estaba convencida de que aquel ascenso le iba a dar más de un enemigo, Yahiko le había hecho un flaco favor en aquello.

-Menuda suerte tienen algunas.-Dijo una de sus compañeras al pasar por su escritorio.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta, Ayumi esperó que abriesen por ella pero no fue asi, por lo que se secó las manos y se fue a abrir.

-Hola Sakura.-Le saludó forzando una sonrisa.

-Ho-hola Ayumi.

Ayumi la dejo pasar, Sakura entró incomoda a la casa, la siguió hasta el salón donde se encontraban Itachi y Fugaku que las miraron nada más entrar.

-Hola, Sakura.-Le saludó Itachi levantándose para saludarla.-¿Pasa algo?

-Ve-venía a devolver esto.-Le contestó sacando una cajita.-Me lo dio Mikoto hace bastante.

Itachi abrió la caja con curiosidad, se trataban de los talismanes que Sasuke les había mandado hacía ya tiempo.

-Me enviaron unos nuevos hace bastante y se me olvidó devolveros estos.—Les dijo con esfuerzo.-Si lo hubiese hecho…ella…

-Eso no sirve para nada.-Le cortó Fugaku.

-No es verdad.-Le contradijo Itachi.-A Sakura la salvó la última vez.

-¿Pero no apareció Sasuke?

-Sí, pero el primer golpe lo habría recibido.-Le explicó Sakura.-Podría estar muerta ahora mismo.

-¿Y por qué no vino a salvar a su madre?-Le espetó con dolor.-Contigo sí, pero con ella no.

-No es lo mismo.-Trató de explicar Ayumi.-A Sakura le atacó un Absortion y a Miko….

-Fue el mismo día, estaba por aquí.

-Eso no es verdad.-Le cortó Sakura.-Se tuvo que marchar porque estaba malherido…

-¡No le defiendas!-Saltó Fugaku.-Es un desagradecido, ni si quiera ha venido ni se ha interesado por nosotros que estamos sufriendo por….

Sakura se acercó hasta él para darle un bofetón, Itachi y Ayumi se sorprendieron.

-Sé que lo estás pasando mal, yo tampoco estoy pasando por mi mejor momento. Mikoto era muy cariñosa conmigo y la sentía como una madre las veces que hablábamos.-Le dijo cortante.-Sasuke no tiene la culpa de que os pase esto y estoy segura de que Mikoto-san no estaría de acuerdo de la actitud que tienes con tu hijo. Y te voy a decir una cosa, Sasuke no sabe lo de Mikoto.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe?-Preguntó Itachi.-El Portavoz….

-No se lo ha dicho.-Le contestó mientras pasaba por su lado.-Ya me he encargado de decírselo a sus amigos para que se lo digan. No sé lo que ha podido pasar.

Sakura abrió la puerta, Ayumi la siguió dejando que Itachi se hiciese cargo de su padre.

-Sakura.-La llamó para que se diese la vuelta.-Gracias por venir.

-Creo que os he complicado más las co…

-Eso da igual, lo importante se lo has dicho. Mi suegro necesitaba que le dijesen las cosas a la cara.

Sakura se marchó, Ayumi respiró hondo un par de veces antes de enfrentar lo que fuese que estuviese pasando en el salón.

* * *

-¿Seguro que no hay nada más?-Preguntó Sasuke desesperado.

-No, capitán. Esto es todo.

Sasuke había acudido a la sala de seguridad donde se guardaban todas las grabaciones, al parecer Orochimaru solo había aparecido ante él sin que ninguna cámara le captara, ni si quiera en la entrada o la salida.

-¿Habrá sido un genjutsu?-Se preguntó.

-¿Quiere que le mande una copia de las grabaciones?

-De acuerdo, aunque sino le hemos visto dudo que yo solo….

-Estamos obsesionados, quizá alguien nuevo lo vea a la primera.

-Vale, envíamelo.

-Antes de que acabe la jornada se lo hago llegar.-Le aclaró el Internacional.

Sasuke se marchó inquieto, no sabía si el intruso se había marchado o seguía por Central.

* * *

-¡KAITO!-Le llamó Suigetsu corriendo detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó mientras paraba frente a Obito al que le entregaba una circular.

-Sabes lo de la madre de Sasuke, ¿verdad?-Le dijo a modo de reproche.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Sakura me ha llamado preocupada, ¿cómo has podido?

-Órdenes de arriba.

-Kaito no me jodas. Es tu amigo ante todo.

-Tiene un jutsu de exclusividad.-Le explicó Obito.

-¿Tú también lo sabes?

-Si.

-¿Y por qué….

-Estamos buscando….

-¡HAN PASADO TRES MESES Y NO LO SABE!-Le cortó.-Es su madre, a ninguno nos gustaría enterarnos de la muerte de nuestra madre tres meses después.

-¡No me pongas de malo!-Saltó Kaito.-No sabes lo difícil que es para mí todo esto.

-¿Por qué no puedes decírselo?

-Por el jutsu.-Le contestó.-Puede morir instantáneamente.

-Voy a decírselo, Obito avisa a todos los Portavoces de esto.-Dijo Suigetsu muy serio.-Que todos se enteren de cómo trabaja el capitán Yahiko.

Suigetsu se marchó de allí corriendo, Kaito trató de controlar sus emociones mientras Obito esperaba órdenes de su superior.

-Capitán, ¿debo…

-Hazlo.-Le contestó con voz acongojada.-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le preguntó Miyoshi.-Todos han subido de la reunión salvo tú.

-He tenido un encontronazo.-Le respondió mientras paraba frente al escritorio de su secretaria.

-¿Con quién?

-¿Te acuerdas del hombre de las serpientes cuando fuimos a la "base" de los Absortion?

-Si.

-Pues se me presentó.

-¿Qué quería?

-Que me uniese a su equipo.

Miyoshi le miró con preocupación.

-Se marchó antes de que le cogiese, y no hay ningún registro visual ni de su entrada ni de su salida.

-¿Entonces…

-No lo sé, puede haberme metido en un genjutsu para comunicarse conmigo.

-Hay que comentárselo a Yahiko.

-Tienes razón, debo reunirme con él ahora mismo y…

-¡SASUKE!-Le llamó Suigetsu en cuento salió del ascensor y le vió.

-¿Qué querrá esta ahora?-Susurró.-No tengo tiempo para charlar contigo Hozuki.

-Es importante lo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Cómo me hayas vuelto a meter en…

-No.-Le cortó tajante mientras se acercaba hasta él.-Es un tema delicado.

-¿Has vuelt….

-¡Que no!-Le cortó furioso cuando estuvo frente a él.

-¿Entonces?

-Yahiko le ha obligado a Kaito no contártelo bajo un genjutsu de exclusividad.

La cara de Sasuke cambió bruscamente, Miyoshi se levantó preocupada anta tal acusación, el silencio en el pasillo se volvió tenso.

-Tu madre biológica murió hace tres meses.

* * *

-Es una broma, ¿no?-Preguntó Shu.

-No.-Contestó Obito por su capitán.

Todos los Portavoces habían sido reunidos por Obito para comunicarles lo que se había estado ocultando durante tres meses, Kaito no miraba a nadie. Se sentía un traidor.

-¿Lo del jutsu es verdad?-Preguntó Meiko en tono acerado.

-…Si….

-Sasuke tiene que …

-Ha ido un raso de su equipo a contárselo.-Le cortó Obito.

-¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho Yamahisa?-Le cuestionó Meiko.-Podríamos haberte ayudado.

-Quería decírselo yo.-Confesó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le resbalaban por la cara.-Pero tenía miedo.

-¡Eres un Internacional, no pued….

-¡BASTA HIRAOKA!-Le cortó Shu.-Las cosas ya están hechas.

-Pero no te das cuenta de que Yahiko ha abusado de su poder….

-Si, pero el daño ya está hecho. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscarle y pedirle explicaciones.

-Reunámonos ya.-Exigió la Portavoz del país de la Niebla.

Todos se marcharon, Kaito se quedó en el sitio liberando todo lo que había estado conteniéndose durante los últimos tres meses. No estaba solo, Chie se acercó hasta él.

-No llores, tú no tienes la culpa.

-Si la tengo, en estos tres…

-Pensar en lo que podrías haber hecho y no hiciste no te va a ayudar en nada.

-Pero…

-Tú no tienes la culpa.-Le cortó seriamente.-Eres una víctima de Yahiko, estoy segura que el miedo te bloqueaba, acabas de ser padre y no quieres dejarle huérfano. Es entendible.

-Pero….

-Ahora mismo estamos indignados porque podrías habérnoslo dicho y no lo hiciste.-Le contestó sonriéndole.-Vamos con los demás, tienes que defenderte.

Kaito le dijo que si con la cabeza y se marcharon juntos .

* * *

Ayumi se arropó mientras apagaba la luz de la mesilla, Itachi aun la tenía encendida a pesar de estar tumbado mirando al techo.

-¿Vas a dejar la luz encendida toda la noche?-Le preguntó al cabo de un minuto.

-No, pensé que la había apagado. Perdón.

-Sigues dándole vueltas a lo que dijo Sakura, ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso explicaría la ausencia de Sasuke durante últimos meses.-Le confesó.-Pensé que no venía por la discusión de la última vez.

-A pesar de las discusiones estoy segura de que tu hermano se habría puesto en contacto con vosotros, habría dejado a un lado las rencillas familiares.

-Pero, ¿por qué el Portavoz no se lo dijo?

-A saber qué razones empleó para no decírselo.

-Por lo que tengo entendido era un amigo de Sasuke. Tiene que haber pasado algo.

-Estoy segura de que nos enteraremos, tú no te preocupes. Duérmete y deja de pensar.-Le aconsejó Ayumi.-Seguro que mañana sabremos el porqué.

-Estás muy segura de ello.

-Claro, Sakura es la que se ha molestado en buscar respuestas.

-Soy un mal hermano, debó buscarle y decírselo yo mismo, ¿no?

Ayumi no le contestó, se había quedado dormida.

* * *

 **ANUNCIO: Voy a estar sin conexión unas tres semanas, por lo que para no dejaros sin capítulos esta semana tendréis 3 capítulos, el de esta semana que es este y el de las dos próximas semanas. Por lo tanto esta semana tendréis capítulos el Lunes (como corresponde) el Miércoles y el Viernes, entonces la semana del 14 de Agosto tendréis el capítulo durante esa semana, no puedo confirmar el dia pero haber habrá capitulo (a lo largo de la semana a lo mejor confirmo), de esta forma no os debería ningún capitulo en esta pequeña ausencia. Espero que con esto no haya ningún malentendido, salimos todos ganando, hasta yo que asi no me siento mal por desaparecer unas semanillas ^^.**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana a tod s (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc) (Nos leemos el Miércoles ;D).**

 **Para Inia:**

 **Ya, es que Naori se está cansando creo yo, de toda la pantomima y querrá entrar en acción de una vez por todas :s, con respecto a Yahiko estoy sorprendida del cambio que decidí tomar en ese momento (pero le daba más emoción aparte de que tendrá sus motivos para tomar esa decisión…espero (** **_** **)) no sé yo si Sasuke mostrara su lado oscuro, la perdida de una madre es muy dolorosa** **ಥ** **_** **ಥ** **y lo del señor feudal es muy fuerte** **,** **yo le habría molido a palos hacía mucho tiempo** **(** **ง** **'-')** **ง** **,** **me da mucho asquito de lo anormalito que es.**

 **P.D. A mi tampoco me gusto pero la situación se tornó asi, lo siento (** **﹏** **)**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y feliz semana (ɔ** **◔‿◔** **)ɔ**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	26. Chapter 26

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capítulo 26.**

-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo Yahiko?-Le espetó Miyoshi fuera de sí.

Los Portavoces le habían exigido a Yahiko una reunión para acláralo todo, Miyoshi acababa de llegar echa una furia, saltaba a la vista que estaba preocupado por su jefe el cual había reaccionado bastante mal.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?-Preguntó Shu interesado.

Yahiko se mantenía acobardado, sabía que había hecho mal estando callado pero lo había hecho por la estabilidad del cuerpo de seguridad. Kaito se mantenía apartado ya que aquella situación la había provocado él gracias a Suigetsu. En el fondo no quería que la gente en Konoha siguiese teniendo una imagen equivocada de Sasuke.

-Está en casa bajo el cuidado de Misaki.-Le contestó la Segunda de Sasuke.-Yahiko, quiero respuestas ya.

-¿No vas a contestar a ninguna de nuestras preguntas en toda la reunión?-Le espetó Meiko muy enfadada.-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Lo hice por la Internacional….

-Eso no es así.-Le cortó Chie.-Por ocultarlo Sasuke no está operativo.

-No nos conviene un enfrentamiento con los Uchiha.

-Han matado a su madre, ¿no sé si eso te entra en la cabeza?-Le espetó Miyoshi.-Si hubiese sido tu madre, ¿te hubiese gustado que te lo ocultásemos?

-Tab…

-¡CONTESTA!

-Pues no.

-Increíble.-Dijo Chie.-Le debes una disculpa a tu compañero.

-Yo no te perdonaría.-Opinó Meiko.-Te has esforzado en que no se supiera nada.

-Lo hice por su….

-Yahiko.-Le llamó Kaito desde su posición.-Ya te lo dije pero te lo repito, esto no es por su bien, sino por el tuyo.

Se levantó sin dejar de mirarle, en esos tres meses había discutido mucho con él y había esquivado a Sasuke todo lo que podía. Pero gracias a Suigetsu ya se sabía.

-Sasuke ante todo es mi amigo, el primero que confió en mi a nivel profesional. Necesito saber cómo está.-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Yo me voy contigo.-Le dijo Miyoshi.-Seguir aquí es una pérdida de tiempo.

Ambos salieron dejando tras de sí un incómodo silencio, Meiko estaba que echaba fuego. Chie por primera vez se mostraba decepcionada y furiosa y Shu no era capaz de exteriorizar lo que pensaba de todo aquello.

Todos en la Internacional tenían claro que había sido una jugada muy sucia del capitán general hacia su homologo y la sensación de colaboración y compañerismo se había ido al traste.

* * *

Sakura salía de casa con un nudo en la garganta, acababa de recibir un mensaje de Karin confirmándole que Sasuke aún no lo sabía y se lo habían comunicado. Quiso llamar pero Karin le dijo que esperase a su llamada.

-Sakura-chan.-Le llamó Naruto parando frente a ella.

-Hola.-Le saludó mientras se le caían un par de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó preocupado mientras buscaba un pañuelo.

-Sasuke no sabía lo de su madre.

-¿Qué?

-Kaito nunca llegó a contárselo.-Comenzó a caminar seguida por Naruto.-No sé por qué.

-Eso es raro, es su amigo, ¿no?

-Sí, ayer llamé a Karin para aclararlo y saber por qué Sasuke no había dicho ni hecho nada aun y me di cuenta de que mis sospechas no eran ciertas.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, quise hablar por teléfono con Karin esta mañana tras recibir su mensaje y me dijo que estaba con él y que no podría atenderme, pero me aseguró que estaba bastante mal.

-Normal.-Susurró Naruto.-Saber que tu madre está muerta tres meses después y que encima te lo han estado ocultando….me parece una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Es que lo es.

-Al menos ya sabemos la razón de su ausencia.

-…Si…

Naruto abrazo a Sakura con fuerza para que se desahogara antes de entrar a trabajar.

* * *

-…¿Necesitáis algo? Sé que es tarde pero hasta hace unas horas no nos hemos enterado…si….entiendo. Bueno, cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde estamos….si, hasta luego.

Hayato colgó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, estaba en la casa que Sasuke compartía con Miyoshi, quería saber cómo estaba pero Misaki se había encargado de él y no quería que nadie entrase en la habitación. Fue la primera de la familia que estuvo con él.

Ryo le dejo un vaso con agua en la mesa mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Cuando me fui, la gente en la oficina estaba revolucionada, ¿por qué hizo eso Yahiko?-Preguntó Ryo.

-No lo sé, pero ha sido una traición en toda regla, era su madre.-Le contestó muy molesto su padre.

-¿Te vas a quedar…..

-Mi hijo me necesita así que sí.

-Me lo imagine.-Susurró Ryo.-Mama hará lo mismo.

-¿Le has visto?

-No.

-Pues no debe quedarse solo.

Karin entró en aquel momento en completo silencio, se sentó en el único sofá que quedaba libre y se quedó allí callado.

-¿Cómo sigue?-Preguntó Ryo preocupado.

-Misaki-san está tratando de que se duerma, pero es difícil. Se niega a tomarse ningún tranquilizante y dárselo en vena es imposible, esta muy tenso. Así que está luchando contra él.

La puerta de la calle sonó, pero ninguno se fue a comprobar quien era, solo miraron en dirección a la puerta.

-Hola.-Saludaron al unísono Kaito y Miyoshi.

-¿Cómo está?

-Pues mal.-Contestó Karin como si fuese algo obvio.-¿Cómo quieres que esté?

-Tengo que disculparme con él, tenía que….

-Lo hecho, hecho está.-Le cortó Hayato.-Además, según me contaron estabas amenazado por Yahiko.

-Aún así.

-¿Con que te amenazó?-Quiso saber Hayato.

-Con la muerte. Me puso un jutsu de exclusividad.

-No puede trataros así.-Dijo Hayato molesto al escuchar la respuesta del Portavoz.-Ha quebrantado unas cuantas normas al haceros eso.

-Se le ha ido la cabeza.-Opino Miyoshi furiosa.-Ocultarle algo así a un compañero, no me lo creo.

-Pues créetelo.-Le dijo Ryo.-Porque es lo que ha pasado.

-No intentéis ir a verle, no está en condiciones.-Les advirtió Karin.

* * *

Yahiko abrió la puerta encontrándose con la mujer del señor feudal, la miró con sorpresa.

-Vaya, ¿cómo usted por aquí?

-Quiero hablar con usted.

Yahiko la dejó pasar a su despacho, estaba deseando irse a casa para olvidar aquel día infernal pero se veía que iba a ser más largo de lo previsto.

-Dígame.-Le dijo mientras le acomodaba la silla.

-He oído que Sasu….

-Agradecería no hablar del tema.-Le cortó tajante.-Yo mismo….

-Incapacítele, no estará en condiciones de trabajar a partir de ahora.

-¿Cóm…

-El capitán Uchiha en todo este tiempo nos ha tratado como un ciudadano más, ante esta situación no quiero que nuestra posición empeore, por eso creo que antes de que pase lo mejor es incapacitarle temporalmente.

-Para ello se necesita un informe médico.-Le contestó Yahiko.

-No se preocupe por ello.

La señora feudal se levantó con altivez y se marchó en completo silencio dejando a Yahiko sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Misaki entro en el salón mientras se frotaba la frente con cansancio, Hayato y Ryo la miraron interrogantes.

-¿Cómo está?-Le preguntó su marido.

-Dormido gracias al cielo.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba justo a él.-Este palo ha sido muy grande y sobre todo duro.

-Para todos.-Dijo Miyoshi mientras entraba con un par de platos que colocó en la mesa.-Aun no me creo que Yahiko haya sido capaz de hacer eso.

-Yo tampoco.-Opinó Ryo levantándose para ayudar a Miyoshi.-Es impensable que un capitán general le haga eso a un compañero.

-Tengo que hablar con él.-Volvió a decir Hayato.-Este es un motivo para echarle.

-Lo mejor es descansar ahora.-Opinó Miyoshi entrando de nuevo.-Venid a cenar.

* * *

La noche era tranquila, perfecta para irse de aquella pantomima. Se levantó tratando de hacer poco ruido ya que Misaki dormitaba en una silla malamente. Sasuke se la quedó mirando con tristeza ya que volvían a estar preocupados por él. No supo cuánto tiempo se pasó así pero arrancó la manta de su cama y se la puso por encima a su madre.

-Gracias .-Le susurró.

 _-¿A dónde vas?-_ Le preguntó Hikari.

- _Tengo que ajustar cuentas._ -Le contestó mientras se quitaba el uniforme y se ponía ropa de calle en completo silencio.

- _Tu sed de venganza me preocupa._ -Le contestó su espada.- _Deja un…._

- _Han pasado tres meses._ -La cortó.- _Creo que es suficiente._

- _Pe…._

- _Si no vas a ayudarme dilo ya. No quiero que suceda lo m ismo que pasó con Kouki._

- _Estás siendo un poco injusto. Sabes cómo me sen…._

- _No quiero discutir sobre el mismo tema._ -Le cortó mientras salía por la ventana.- _Ya sabes cómo me sentí en aquel momento, el que pidió disculpas fui yo, encima de salir herido tu ni si quiera te dignaste a reconocer tur errores._

Sasuke continuó su camino sin esperar la respuesta de su espada, la cual se sentía culpable pero no quería reconocérselo.

Iba a cruzar la puerta de salida cuando dos Internacionales que controlaban salieron de la garita.

-Capitán, ¿es usted?-Le preguntó uno de ellos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua molesto, no había pensado en aquello por lo que sin contestar se marchó corriendo.

-¡Alto!-Le gritaron.

No frenó, ni pensaba hacerlo.

* * *

El sonido de teléfono rompió el silencio, Kaito se levantó mientras su pequeño rompía a llorar.

-¿Quién será?-Se preguntó mientras se levantaba.

Wataru se levantó con rapidez para coger a su pequeño mientras su marido descolgaba el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-Contestó medio adormilado.-Si, soy yo…..¡¿Qué?!...pero….¿cómo?...ahora mismo salgo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó su mujer acamándose con su hijo en brazos.

-Sasuke ha salido de Central.-Le contestó mientras pasaba por su lado.-Tengo que irme.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Detenerle.-Le contestó mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación para cambiarse.

-Pero, ¿Crees que hará….

-Ya lo creo, le dijeron quién mató a su madre. Así que imagínate.

-¿Vas a ir solo?

-No, se está alertando a todos los Portavoces.-Le contestó tras abrocharse la camisa.-Pero tengo que impedir que se pierda en la oscuridad que es lo que quiere su clan.

-Tráele de vuelta. Riku tiene que conocerle como nosotros.

Kaito se acercó a su esposa y la beso, apoyó la frente en la suya.

-Volveremos sanos y salvos. Te lo prometo.

Acto seguido salió de la casa dejándola sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

El amanecer le alcanzó a escasa distancia de Konoha, solo tenía una cosa en mente, ajustar con Dai.

 _-Deberías parar.-_ Le pidió Hikari.- _El asesino de tu madre no se va a escapar, lleva tres meses escondido en konoha. Respira y piensa qué vas a hacer_.

- _No eres nadie para darme consejos_.-Le espetó furioso.

- _Vas a hacer cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir, así que hazme caso._

- _¿Ahora tengo que hacerte caso? Nunca tuve que volver a la Internacional, todos me manejan a su antojo como si fuese un niño._

- _Yo no…_

- _No mientas, me obligaste ha hacer cosas para que te sintieras mejor_.

 _-No…_

Sasuke colocó mal un pies y cayó del árbol, sintió más dolor de lo esperado pero claro, sin protección la caída iba a ser dura.

 _-Respira.-_ Le pidió por enésima vez Hikari. Estaba desesperada porque entrase en razón y no actuase por impulsos.

-Necesito saber.-Confesó en voz alta desde el suelo.-Sé que la culpa es mía aunque todos digan lo contrario.

-Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qu….

-Necesito que la gente afectada me lo diga a la cara, sé que todos piensan que es por mi culpa y deb…

- _Deja de decir idioteces._

-No, esto tiene arreglo.-Le contestó.

 _-¿Cuál es?_

-Entregarme a ellos y que hagan lo que quieran conmigo.

 _-No te van a hacer nada conmigo a tu lado_.-Afirmó Hikari.- _Yo no voy a permitirlo._

-Estás deseando perderme de vista.

 _-Eso no es verdad, yo te escogí a ti por muchos motivos. Estábamos destinados desde hace mucho, por eso cuando te encontré fui tan hostil…no me creía que después de tantos años sirviendo a espadachines inútiles un crio como tu fuese el elegido. El tiempo te dio la razón._

Sasuke miraba al cielo sin hacerle mucho caso, estaba cansado de todo y la caída le había servido para calmarle.

- _Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a darle un susto al asesino de tu madre, pero prefiero que no me manches de sangre de un mierda como él. Al menos no de momento.-_ Afirmó Hikari _.-Estoy aquí para ayudarte._

Sasuke se levantó con esfuerzo, el sol se imponía en el cielo cuando continuo su camino.

* * *

Konan llegó corriendo al despacho de Yahiko el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio sin hacer nada.

-Mi equipo se marchaba ya.-Le dijo.-¿Tu no vas a venir?

Yahiko no la contestó, simplemente la miró. Konan se acercó hasta él cansada de su nueva actitud, le cogió de la pechera y se lo acercó.

-Deja de hacer el imbécil y acude a Konoha.-Le dijo en tono acerado.-Es tu responsabilidad y tienes que tratar de arreglarlo.

-No voy a poder.

-¿Por qué?

-No confían en mí.

-Normal, pero eso no quita que tengas que hacerle frente al problema.-Le espetó furiosa.-Prepara tu equipo.

Konan se alejó de él lentamente.

-Vales mucho más de lo que estás demostrando.-Le confesó desde el quicio de la puerta.-Y con lo de Sasuke no te reconozco.

Konan se marchó dejando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral, Nagato apareció al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Tú también vas a echarme la bronca?-Le espetó cuando entró.-Estoy cansado de que….

-¿Preparo un equipo?-Le cortó tajante.

-…Si….-Contestó a regañadientes.

-Muy bien, dentro de cinco minutos tendrá a su equipo listo para partir.-Le contestó mientras salía.

* * *

Ayumi entró corriendo a la cocina donde Itachi y Fugaku recogían el desayuno.

-Sasuke viene a Konoha.-Les dijo a toda velocidad.-Se escapó anoche.

Fugaku dejó los platos en el fregadero y salió de allí bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

-Papa.-le llamó Itachi.-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Impedir que haga tonterías.-Le contestó mientras se ponía los zapatos.-No quiero perder a mas seres queridos. Él no tiene la culpa de esto.

-Al fin entra en razón.-Opinó Ayumi cuando su suegro se marchó.

-Yo me voy tras él.

Itachi hizo lo mismo que su padre y salió corriendo detrás de él.

* * *

-¿Diga?-Contestó adormilada Sakura.

-Viene a konoha.-Le contestó Naruto acalorado.

-¿Quién?-Le preguntó mientras dejaba el desayuno en el fregadero.

-Sasuke. Central ha llamado para que contengamos a Sasuke para que no haga ninguna tontería.

-¿A dón…

-Yo voy hacia el barrio Uchiha….

-¡Espérame!-Le cortó ansiosa.-Me visto y voy.

-Date prisa.

Sakura colgó corriendo y subió a su cuarto para cambiarse, Mebuki que la vio fue a preguntarle qué pasaba.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura?

-Sí, Sasuke viene a Konoha y vamos a buscarle para que no haga nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse después.

* * *

Sasuke entró en Konoha como una bala, tenía claro a donde tenía que ir, los ninjas apostados en la entrada reaccionaron tarde, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el ya llevaba varios metros de distancia.

No tardó ni dos minutos en llegar al barrio Uchiha, el muro lleno de pintadas le recibió, Naori salía en aquél miento mientras hablaba por teléfono, frenó al verle.

-Él no está aquí.-Le dijo.

Sasuke frenó frente a la nueva puerta y la miró Naori dio un paso hacia atrás intimidad por la penetrante mirada que le lanzó.

-Ta-Tanaka le llevó a casa del señor feudal.

Sasuke la agarró del cuello con firmeza, Naori le agarró de las muñecas para que no apretase.

-¿Por qué te tengo que creer?

-Es-estamos…en el mismo…bando.-Le contestó con esfuerzo.-E…estoy de tu lado.

-¿Y por decirlo te crees que te voy a creer?-Le espetó.-¿Te crees que soy imbécil?

-N-no, solo estoy aquí para atrapar a Tanaka….Él mató a toda mi familia….so…solo trataba de buscar información.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le preguntó mientras la soltaba.

-Naori Uchiha.

-Muy bien Naori, iré a comprobar tu información.

La gente se había ido arremolinando al ver la situación, Sasuke dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo, Naori por su parte al ver tantos ojos observándola se marchó de allí todo lo rápido que pudo hasta que vio a Fugaku correr hacia ella.

-Espera.-Le detuvo mientras le agarraba del brazo con brusquedad.-Sasuke se ha ido a casa del señor feudal.

-¿Qué hace allí?

-Dai está escondido allí.

-¿Cómo sabes tu….

-Tengo mis contactos, se lo comunique a los ninjas pero se ve que está muy bien escondido.

-A lo mejor no está allí.

-Estoy convencida de que sí.

-Avisa a Shisui.-Le pidió antes de marcharse.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta con furia, una mujer con uniforme le abrió, Sasuke no dijo anda, simplemente la apartó con brusquedad mientras miraba todo con el Sharingan activado, no iban a colársela.

-Oiga.-Le llamó la mujer asustada.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le preguntó la mujer del señor feudal asomándose desde el salón.

-¿Dónde le tenéis escondido?-Preguntó.

-¿A quién?

-Al asesino.

-No sé de que…

-No mienta.-Le cortó tajante.-Sé que está aquí y si no sale por las buenas yo mismo le sacó cueste lo que cueste.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y observó todo con detenimiento. El señor feudal salió de una de las habitaciones y le miró desafiante.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Policía.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba.

Un sirviente salió en aquel momento con una bandeja en las manos no le miró.

-Identifícate.

Pasó de la orden del señor feudal y agarró al siervo el cual dejó caer la bandeja y le miró asustado mientras Sasuke le quitaba la peluca, mostrando a Dai Uchiha.

-Te encontré.

* * *

Fugaku seguido de un nutrido grupo de personas escucharon unos gritos seguidos de un gran estruendo.

-¿De dónde ha venido eso?-Preguntó Shisui.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Le preguntó molesto Fugaku.-Acelera que a este paso no vamos a llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Dai trataba de levantarse con esfuerzo del suelo, Sasuke le había tirado por la ventana para evitar destrozar el mobiliario de la casa del señor feudal.

-¿Có….cómo sabias dónde estaba?-Le preguntó nervioso.

-Eso no importa.-Le contestó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él mientras le daba varios puñetazos.-Veo que la vida te trata bien a pesar de matar.

-¿Cómo que matar?-Preguntó el señor feudal.

-Así es, ha estado protegiendo al asesino de Mikoto Uchiha.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, me dijeron que le buscaban….

-Excusas baratas que se cree usted.-Le contestó mientras seguía partiéndole la cara.

-Mikoto era el origen….del infierno….en el clan…-Le contestó con esfuerzo Dai.-Y tenía que desaparecer….no quiso decirme dónde estabas…

Sasuke al escucharle dio puñetazos más fuertes, Dai sonrió de pronto enfureciendo a Sasuke por lo que llamó a Hikari que acudió a su encuentro sin rechistar.

La espada bajo a toda velocidad y quedó suspendida a escasos centímetros del cuello de Dai, Sasuke no se podía mover. Había sido atrapado por la técnica de Shikamaru. No todo se quedaba allí ya que estaban todos los Portavoces apuntándole con sus armas.

Kaito se acercó a Sasuke y le quitó la espada.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer?-Le preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Soltadme.-Pidió Sasuke conteniendo la ira.

Kaito miró a Shikamaru y este le liberó, Sasuke no se movió de donde estaba. Dai le miraba desde su posición con chulería, Sasuke le propinó un último puñetazo.

-¡Basta!-Le advirtió Yahiko.

Sasuke se levantó al escuchar la voz de su homologo y le miró desafiante.

-Vaya, ahora si das la cara.-Le espetó.

-Has estado a punto de matar a una persona.-Le dijo.-Los Internaci….

-No me vengas con chorradas de que no matamos a gente.-Le cortó Sasuke desafiante.-Tú me has ocultado la verdad y no reconoces que te equivocaste.-Se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él.-El problema de la Internacional eres tú, Yahiko.

Shisui y Kyosuke esposaron a Dai que no opuso resistencia, solo sonreía. Sasuke se encontró con la mirada de su padre.

-Pensé que lo sabias.-Se justificó el padre.

-Una llamada no os habría costado nada.-Le espetó.-Estoy segundo que de todos pensasteis que no me importaba nada, ¿o me equivoco?

Fugaku desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable, Sasuke tenía razón y al ver la actitud de su padre la ira volvió por lo que decidió tratar de serenarse pero no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

-¡¿LO VES?!-Le gritó Dai.-¡TODOS PIENSAN MAL DE TI!

-Eso no es verdad.-Le contradijo Sakura.-Yo estaba segura de que algo raro pasaba.

-No mientas.-Le advirtió.

Shisui le puso un sello en la boca para que se callara, Sasuke seguía dándoles la espalda mientras trataba de calmarse. Extendió la mano y Hikari se escapó de la mano de Kaito para llegar a la de Sasuke el cual la hizo desaparecer, se dio la vuelta y encaró a Dai.

-Habrías terminado antes matándome a mi directamente.-Le dijo.-Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo pero yo no te voy a perdonar en la vida, ni a ti ni a Tanaka Uchiha.

Dai se revolvió contra el agarre sin éxito.

-Podéis volver a vuestros puestos.-Dijo Sasuke.-El espectáculo de Sasuke Uchiha ha terminado.

Se alejó de allí con paso rápido. Fugaku se quedó mirando su espalda hasta que Itachi se acercó hasta él.

-Dejémosle espacio, va a ser lo mejor.-Le dijo Itachi.

Los Portavoces miraron a Yahiko el cual ignoraba las miradas asesinas procesándolo todo. Kaito se acercó hasta Fugaku un poco preocupado.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Pero no me dejaron…

-No pasa nada.-Le disculpó Itachi.

-Aquí el que debe darme una explicación es usted, el capitán general.-le espetó Fugaku a Yahiko.

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones a mis actos, soy el capitán gen…

-Y esto afecta al otro capitán general.-Le cortó Shu.-Por lo que nos afecta a todos.

Yahiko por toda respuesta les dio la espalda y se marchó de allí. Konan estaba sorprendida de la actitud de Yahiko, nunca había sido así.

-¿Por qué actúas así?-Le preguntó Meiko.

-No lo sé, estoy tan sorprendida como tú.

-Deberíamos hablar con él.-Susurró Sakura.

-No, déjale.-Le pidió Kaito que se había acercado a ellos.-Ahora mismo no es el momento.

-No que…

-Fuiste tú la propiciadora de que Sasuke se enterase.-Le cortó el Portavoz.-Yo me encargo de que lo sepa y gracias por la ayuda, Nara.

-No hay de qué.

-¡Kaito!-Le llamó Shu.-Nosotros nos vamos.

-De acuerdo, yo me quedo que tengo que calcular gastos.

Poco a poco la entrada de la casa del señor feudal se fue vaciando.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le espetó el señor feudal.

-Calcular los gastos de los destrozos.

-Oh, vaya….-Contestó el señor feudal.-Al menos os hacéis responsables.

Kaito siguió al señor feudal dentro de la casa.

* * *

Naori se acercó a la entrada del único cine de Konoha, llamó y esperó. El hijo del dueño se asomó y se mostró sorprendido y asustado al verla.

-Hola.-Saludó con cordialidad.-¿Puedo hablar con el dueño?

-Si, espere aquí.

Le cerró la puerta y no tardo ni cinco minutos hasta que salió el dueño.

-Hola.-Le saludó a la defensiva.

-Hola, soy Naori Uchiha y me gustaría pedirle un favor.-Le dijo un poco nerviosa.-Pero me gustaría hablar con usted dentro si es posible.

-Claro, pase.

Entró al cine seguida del dueño, el aspecto que presentaba era muy distinto a cuando estaba abierto, la falta de luz imponía bastante. Le siguió hasta la sala de proyecciones donde todo estaba bien iluminado, el hijo se encontraba allí preparando en una maquina las películas que aquel día proyectarían, pero entraron en un despachito pequeño que se encontraba al lado de la sala. La temperatura era bastante baja por lo que inconscientemente se frotó los brazos mientras observaba los posters que decoraban las paredes.

-Dígame.-Le dijo el dueño mientras se sentaba y le indicaba la mano que hiciese lo mismo.

-Necesito que proyecte un material

-¿Qué?

-Sé que es una locura pero necesito que esto lo vea la gente.

-Pero esto es un ci….

-Y proyecta en la pantalla de fuera, es ahí donde quiero que se proyecte, no tengo mucho din…

-¿Qué material es?

Naori sacó un CD guardado cuidadosamente en una caja y se lo extendió, el dueño le miró con desconfianza.

-Yo me tengo que ir.-Decía Naori mientras sacaba dinero de la cartera y lo dejaba en la mesa.-Véaselo tranquilamente y decida si proyectarlo o no pero usted no me conoce ni sabe mi nombre….

-Un momento.-La cortó al ver las implicaciones.-Si esto va a…

-Cuando lo vea lo entenderá e incluso puede simular que alguien ha entrado y proyectado sin permiso, su hijo es un hacker muy hábil.

-¿Cóm….

-No soy de los malos, tranquilícese.-Le aseguró.-Tengo los mismo ideales que vosotros, a pesar de ser Uchiha. El secreto de su hijo está a buen recaudo, cuando vea las imágenes lo entenderá.

-¿Por qué acude a nosotr….

-Confío en vuestra pericia y estas imágenes hay que verlas a lo grande.

-Supongo que querrá la hora punta.

-Exacto.

-¿Y si no lo proyecto?

-Destruya el disco y olvídese de todo.

-De acuerdo, acepto el desafío.-Dijo el dueño del cine.-Me veré el contenido y decidiré que hacer.

Naori le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Kenzo dejó sobre la mesa la foto de la persona que tenían que matar. Itsuki cogió la foto para ver con más detenimiento al objetivo a matar.

-¿Quién lo ordena?-Preguntó Kaneki.

-Eso no importa, es un encargo que os estoy dando yo.

-Yo no pienso pisar la aldea.-Advirtió Shizuko.-No hace mucho que estuvimos y seguirán con la seguridad al máximo.

-Yo voy.-Confirmó Kaneki para llevarla la contraria a su hermana.-Hace mucho tiempo que no salgo.

-Razón de más para que tu no vayas.-Dijo Shoko sin mirarle.

-Su muerte no le va a importar a nadie.

-Razón de más para que vaya.-Insistió Kaneki.

Kenzo le miró pensativo a lo que Sayoko decidió intervenir.

-Si quieres voy yo y controlo a Kaneki en toda la misión.-Se ofreció.

-Soy mayorcito, no nece….

-Claro que lo necesitas.-le cortó su hermana.

Kaneki se levantó a encarar a su hermana pero Kenzo se puso en medio.

-Eres demasiado temperamental.-Le dijo.-Es por eso que te mando a pocas misiones últimamente.

-Dame esta.-Le pidió.-Te prometo que no la liaré.

-Está bien pero Sayoko te vigilará, como hagas algo mal le doy permiso para que se deshaga de ti, ¿está claro?

-Si.

* * *

Era la hora de salida de la mayoría de los trabajos y eso se notaba en los bares, estaban abarrotados. La plaza principal estaba muy concurrida de gente y era el momento de proyectar el contenido que le habían facilitado aquel día.

-¿Seguro, papa?

-Completamente, ¿tu?

-Desde el momento que vi el video.

-¿Podrás….

-Tú no te preocupes, saldrá en el máximo número de pantallas que consiga alcanzar.

-Pues empecemos.-Le contestó mientras entraba en su despacho donde tenía una pequeña televisión con la que ver lo que su hijo iba a mostrar.

* * *

Minato iba sumido en sus pensamientos, le preocupaba que el señor feudal , con el que iba a hablar a la mañana siguiente, les ocultase información. Vio que en la plaza había mucha gente reunida mirando a la pantalla exterior que tenía el cine. La pantalla se encontraba en negro con unas letras blancas que decían " _Toda la verdad sobre Tanaka Uchiha, a continuación."_

-Pero, ¿qué?

-Creo que es una emisión pirata.-Le contestó Shikaku mientras se acercaba hasta él.-Acabo de hablar con el dueño del cine y no es él el que las está emitiendo.

-No es solo el cine, son todas las televisiones de Konoha.-Informó Kakashi que también se había acercado a ellos.-La emisión se ha interrumpido y están emitiendo desde hace cinco minutos.

-Hay que cortar esto….

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Shikaku.-Tengo la sensación de que va a jugar a nuestro favor.

-Y lo es.-Susurró Naori detrás de ellos ocultándose del resto.-Cuarto, confíe en mí.

-Estás no son….

-Si lo son.-Le cortó tajante.-Vosotros no contáis con apoyo suficiente dentro de la ley, es por eso que nosotros estamos aquí.

De pronto la pantalla mostró un recibidor donde Tanaka apareció para abrirle la puerta a Dai.

-"Necesito ayuda."-Decía Dai mientras entraba con nerviosismo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Le preguntó el sacerdote mientras cerraba la puerta.

-"La he matado. La madre del demonio ya no existe."

-"¿Qué has hecho qué?"

-"La he matado, ya no será un impedimento para usted."

-"¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

-"Por qué le protegía. Ahora ya nadie…protéjame, me ha visto mucha gente."

-"¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?"

-"Lo hice por usted, me lo debe."

Tanaka y Dai se miraron unos segundos en los que en el silencio de la plaza se percibía rabia y furia.

-"De acuerdo, pero no quiero ninguna queja, ¿queda claro?

-"Si."

-"Acompáñame, tenemos que camuflarte."

Dai siguió a Tanaka y desaparecieron del recibidor, la imagen se fundió a negro y apareció el escudo de los Uchiha colocado al revés que desapareció de golpe dando por terminada la emisión.

-Hay que detener a Tanaka.-Opinó Kakashi.

Minato volvió a entrar en las oficinas, debía hablar con Shisui.

La gente en la plaza no paraba de hablarse entre ellos mostrando su disconformidad ante aquello, otros simplemente lanzaban insultos a la pantalla como si se tratase del propio Tanaka.

* * *

Naori entró con la lengua fuera del despacho de Tanaka, casi se ahoga, ya que pensaba que no llegaría. En cuanto empezó la emisión se fue de la plaza.

-¡Tanaka-sama!-Le llamó simulando alarmada.-Acab….

-¡Ya lo sé!-Le cortó fuera de sí lanzándole un vaso que pudo esquivar.

-Alguien te está espiando.-Le siguió pinchando.-Le dije que no le convenía nada cubrirle y mire lo que ha pasa…

-Cállate.-Le cortó amenazante.-A mí lo que más me preocupa es saber quién me ha traicionado. Las únicas personas que pueden entrar en mi casa son Dai y tú.

-Me ofende, Tanaka-sama. Por usted estoy aquí.-Le dijo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.-Además de aparatos eléctricos como esos no tengo ni idea, tampoco tengo razones para hacerlo.

-Pues entonces, ¿ha sido Dai?

-No lo sé.

-Estaba un poco celosos porque tenía más cercanía contigo últimamente.-Comentó mientras le acariciaba la cara con el dorso de la mano.-Debe de haber sido él.

Tanaka le dio un bofetón con toda su fuerza para poder desahogarse, Naori cayó al suelo, se tocó la mejilla y le miró.

-Tenía que desahogarme.-Se excusó.-Quita todas las cámaras que veas y lárgate de mí vista ya.

Naori se aguantó las ganas de devolver el bofetón y se marchó dando un fuerte portazo, tenía claro que ahora más que nunca debía interpretar su papel a la perfección.

* * *

Kyosuke y Shisui pararon frente a la puerta del templo del clan Uchiha, la gente les miraba acusadoramente e incluso alguno les llamaba vendidos al pasar por su lado.

-Entremos.-Ordenó Shisui tras mentalizarse.

El interior del templo estaba oscuro lo cual les puso nerviosos.

-Tanaka Uchiha.-Le llamó Shisui tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.-Somos la policía de Konoha, está detenido por encubrimiento de delito. Entreguese por las buenas.

Tanaka abrió la puerta de su despacho y les miró con furia.

-Esas imágenes están manipuladas.

-Tendrá que demostrarlo.-Argumento Kyosuke mientras le agarraba del hombro para que se girase y poder ponerle las esposas.

-No me vais a….

Shisui ayudó a Kyosuke y entre los dos le esposaron, Tanaka se opuso con energía pero no pudo con la fuerza de los dos policías.

-Soy el sacerdote del clan, merezco un respeto.

-¡Como Mikoto Uchiha y su familia!-Le gritó Kyosuke.

-Ellos son el demonio.

Kyosuke empujó a Tanaka y a base de empujones salieron del templo, momento en el que el sacerdote se calmó ya que debía mostrar una educación que no tenía. En todo el camino la gente les miraba y les insultaba pero ni a Shisui ni a Kyosuke les importaba, estaban acostumbrados y estaban cumpliendo con su deber al fin.

* * *

 **ANUNCIO: Voy a estar sin conexión unas tres semanas, por lo que para no dejaros sin capítulos esta semana tendréis 3 capítulos, el de esta semana que es este y el de las dos próximas semanas. Por lo tanto esta semana tendréis capítulos el Lunes (como corresponde) el Miércoles y el Viernes, entonces la semana del 14 de Agosto tendréis el capítulo durante esa semana, no puedo confirmar el dia pero haber habrá capitulo (a lo largo de la semana a lo mejor confirmo), de esta forma no os debería ningún capitulo en esta pequeña ausencia. Espero que con esto no haya ningún malentendido, salimos todos ganando, hasta yo que asi no me siento mal por desaparecer unas semanillas ^^.**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana a tod s (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc) (Nos leemos el Viernes;D).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	27. Chapter 27

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Atención: lease las notas de autor, ¡gracias!**

 **Capitulo 27**

La tranquilidad era palpable, todos los presos estaban durmiendo.

-Cuanta tranquilidad.-Comentó Kaneki mientras andaban por el pasillo.

-No me creo que tengan ningún tipo de seguridad activado.-Le susurró Sayoko un poco tensa.

-Son una aldea mediocre, ¿qué esperas?¡Dai Uchiha!

El grito de Kaneki resonó por todo el pasillo rompiendo el silencio bruscamente. Dai que estaba al final del pasillo sacó una mano a modo de respuesta. Estaba convencido de que Tanaka le iba a sacar de allí. Los Absortion se acercaron hasta él y le miraron.

-Menuda mierdecilla estas tu hecho.-Le comentó mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Es el de la foto, ¿no?-Le preguntó Kaneki con suficiencia mientras pulverizaba los barrotes y entrada en la celda.

Dai se levantó sonriéndole, Kaneki le devolvió la mirada mientras le agarraba del pescuezo y le apretaba.

-¡Ahg! ¿qué….haces?

-Cumplir órdenes.

-¿No vienes de parte de…Tanaka…

-No sé quién es ese.-Fue lo último que le dijo antes de matarle.

-¿No podías hacerlo de forma más limpia?-Le regañó Sayoko.-Tenías que dejarlo todo lleno de sangre.

Kaneki salió de la celda limpiándose las manos en la ropa, Tanaka que estaba en una celda cercana lo vió y trato de esconderse en las sombras de su celda pero Kaneki le vio y le divirtió la actitud por lo que se acercó corriendo.

-¿Ey tú!-Le llamó.-Acércate que también tengo para ti.

Sayoko le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le alejó de la celda con energía.

-Ya has cumplido con tu cometido, nos marchamos.

-Has tenido suerte.-Le susurró Kaneki mientras era arrastrado por su compañera de equipo.

* * *

Sasuke salió al pasillo, Misaki se asomó.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Le preguntó.

La ignoró y se encerró en el baño, gesto que no les gustó nada a su madre adoptiva que acudió hasta allí y golpeó la puerta con insistencia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Le preguntó muy nerviosa.-Sasuke, abre la puerta.

Abrió el armarito y sacó unas tijeras que dejó en el lavabo, cerró y se miró al espejo con odio e ira.

-Se acabó.-Se dijo a su mismo.-Esto tiene que acabar.

* * *

Sakura se quitó los guantes mientras Tenten se volvía a colocar la ropa con ayuda de Neji.

-Espero que con esto se solucione todo.-Les dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba a hacerle una receta.-Te voy a recetar unas pastillas por si te molesta más de la cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.-Le contestó mientras Neji la llevaba hasta Sakura.-Muchas gracias por todo.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.-Le contestó mientras le extendía la receta.-Espero que esto sirva para que te recuperes.

-Yo también, ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

-Sí, estoy un poco cansada porque dormí un poco mal.-Se excusó.

Se despidieron de ella y la dejaron a solas donde suspiró.

* * *

Kyosuke llegó a comisaria cansado, los policías le miraron raro en cuanto le vieron pero para el aquello era algo natural.

-Kyosuke.-Le llamó Shisui mientras bajaba las escaleras y le miraba seriamente.-Te tengo malas noticias.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre tu padre…

-No es mi padre.-Le cortó tajante.

-Ha sido asesinado.

-¿Qué?-Le dijo sorprendido.

-Un Absortion le ha….

-Es una broma, ¿no?

-No.-Le contestó seriamente.

Kyosuke bajo corriendo a los calabozos, no se creía aquello y mucho menos que un Absortion hubiese estado de por medio. Corrió por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la celda donde se encontraba su padre. La vista le dejó sin aliento. Aquello debía de ser una broma, tenían que haber sacado a su padre y llenarlo de sangre falsa.

-Se ve que tu padre jugó con fuego.-Dijo Tanaka mientras sacaba la cabeza entre los barrotes.

Kyosuke se dio la vuelta y le encaró con furia, se acercó hasta él.

-Eres el menos indicado para decir nada.-Le espetó.-Esto es todo por tu culpa, lo cual me lleva a pensar que quizá tu estés detrás de los Abs….

-¡¿Yo?!.-Exclamó ofendido.-Nunca estaría con una organización que mata como lo hacen ellos.

-¿Ah, si?-Le preguntó mientras se agachaba.-Pues para estar tan cerca de la celda de mi padre no te veo tan afectado.

-No me entere de nada.

-¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?

-Nunca te he caído bien.

-Escúchame bien.-Le dijo en tono de advertencia mientras le cogía de la pechera y le estampaba contra los barrotes.-Tu eres el origen de la destrucción de mi familia, así que no me vengas con estupideces de que no me caes bien.

-Merezco más respet…

-No eres más que un sacerdote que se impuso como tal porque quería un alto puesto en el clan. Algo que te parece poco y quieres seguir ascendiendo intentando quitarle el puesto a Fugaku, y la mejor forma que se te ocurrió fue acusando al hijo de "demonio" para que dejasen de confiar en él. Te digo una cosa, Sasuke es digno heredero de su padre aunque sea el menor.

Tanaka ocultó su sorpresa a duras penas, ya que Kyosuke había dado de pleno en todo. Le soltó cunado se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó Shisui cunado le alcanzó.

-…Si habría que avisar a….

-Todo está a punto. Ya sabes cómo son las comunicaciones.

-Sí, tienes razón.

* * *

Yahiko iba con los Portavoces a la sala de reuniones en completo silencio. Se sentaron en sus puestos habituales sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué nos has reunido?-Le espetó Meiko.

-Os he reunido para comunicaros que voy a pedir un informe clínico de la situación mental de Sasuke.-Les contestó mirándose las manos.

Un fuerte portazo les asustó, se trataba de un Sasuke cambiado físicamente ya que tenía el pelo completamente rapado y miraba a Yahiko con el ceño fruncido. Miyoshi que había ido en sustitución suya le miró sorprendida.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Dijo Kaito rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Estás diciendo que Sasuke es inestable?-Preguntó Chie sorprendida.-Lo que nos faltaba.

-Creo que lo mejor es que el capitán Uchiha este de baja una temporada hasta que se recupere.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla vacía que había a un lado de Miyoshi sin mediar palabra.

-Creo que el que debería hacerse unas pruebas eres tú, Yahiko.-Le contestó Meiko con furia.-Lo que hiciste no lo haría una persona normal.

-¿Cuánto más vas a desconfiar de él?-Preguntó Miyoshi dolida.-¿Él te ha traicionado en algún momento?

-No estamos hablan…

-¿Qué opinas tú, Sasuke?-Le preguntó Shu.

-…Adelante, hagamos esos informes.-Contestó sin rastro de emoción mirando a Yahiko.-Si los resultados muestran lo que buscas yo mismo dimito y me dedico a otra cosa.

-No vas a dimitir.-Le pidió Kaito.

-Aquí debe de dimitir otro.-Acusó Meiko.

-¿Eso es todo?-Le preguntó Sasuke a Yahiko.

-Eh….si.

-Pues venga ahora me toca a mí.-Contestó mientras dejaba el pequeño folleto de hojas que llevaba.-Quiero que se distribuya esto tanto en Central como en los países aliados.

Kaito cogió uno, se trataba de un cartel de se busca con la foto de Kouki.

-Un poco tarde, ¿no?-Contestó Meiko.

-Más vale tarde que nunca.-Le contestó Sasuke.-Además Yahiko y yo nunca nos reunimos para hablar sobre el tema. Esperaba que, ya que es el capitán principal, fuese él el que lo viese necesario pero veo que estaba preocupado por otras cosas.

-Se acabó la reunión.-Zanjó Yahiko.-Ya se pondrán en contacto los médicos.

Se levantó y salió en completo silencio, todos los Portavoces miraron a Sasuke el cual comenzaba a levantarse.

-¿Por qué has aceptado el análisis?-Le preguntó Konan.

-No tengo nada que ocultar, ¿por qué negarme?-Le contestó mientras abría la puerta.-Hacedme el favor de repartir esos carteles, la gente debe saber la verdad.

Los Portavoces le dijeron que si, Sasuke les sonrió antes de marcharse.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Chie obligándole a mirarla.-Siento lo de tu madre.

-Gracias.

-Todos lo sentimos.-Apoyó Meiko.

Sasuke lo aceptó y se marchó dejando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

-Me metieron.-Se justificó el señor feudal.

Minato escuchaba las escusas que ponía en completo silencio, prefería escuchar todo de golpe.

-¿Ha terminado, señor feudal?-le Preguntó con educación.

-Si.

-Bien, permítame decirle que no me lo creo en absoluto.-Le dijo sin dejar de mirarle.-Vinieron unos ninjas a registrar su casa y aparte de tratarles mal les mintió, ¿cómo quiere que le crea?

-Nunca he querido el mal de…

-Déjese de palabras bonitas y sea sincero conmigo.-Le cortó tajante.-Tanaka vino a su casa a pedirle el favor de ocultar a Dai Uchiha de la justicia.

El señor feudal se quedó callado, no pensaba reconocer sus errores delante de la clase inferior, Minato se mosqueó y se acercó un poco más para intimidarle y conseguir que le dijese la verdad.

-¿Por qué apoya a Tanaka Uchiha tan incondicionalmente?

-Porque tiene la solución al problema de Konoha.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Sasu…

-Ha protegido a un asesino y, ¿piensa que el problema es Sasuke?-Le cortó indignado.-Dígame algo que haya hecho Sasuke Uchiha que haya perjudicado a la aldea.

-Nos estamos matando entre nosotros.

-Por culpa de Tanaka.-Le explicó con paciencia.-El sacerdote es el instigador de todo esto, Sasuke no tiene nada que ver. ¡Abra los ojos! Estás ocultando a un asesino por su culpa.

-No es un asesino.

-¡Mató a Mikoto Uchiha en plena calle!

-¡No me grites!

-Mikoto Uchiha era la madre de Sasuke Uchiha, como esto siga así usted puede acabar mal.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, solo le estoy advirtiendo del peligro.-Le dijo.-No le puedo detener por encubrimiento por su inmunidad como señor feudal, solo he venido en busca de un razonamiento coherente a su actitud con nosotros pero veo que no la hay. Adiós.

Minato se marchó de la casa del señor feudal muy preocupado.

* * *

-¡¿Y las cámaras de seguridad?!-Preguntó exaltada Tsunade al enterarse de lo sucedido en los calabozos de la policía.

-No estaban encendidas.-Contestó Shisui agobiado.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Kyosuke está comprobando desde cuando no funcionan.

-Esto es increíble.-Estalló.-Hay que notificar de esto a la Internacional por si hay algún sistema de rastreo para ver si aún siguen aquí.

-He hablado con el Portavoz.

-¿Y?

-No hay ningún sistema de rastreo a día de hoy.

-Genial.

-Lamento mucho todo esto.

-Lo vas a lamentar más cuando tengas que soltar a Tanaka.

-¿Soltarle?

-Si.-Le contestó apática.-Sin Dai Uchiha la grabación no sirve de nada para meterle en prisión.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Las grabaciones en casa ajenas sin el consentimiento del sueño no sirven de prueba.

-No…

-Es lo que hay, controla a tu equipo y si no te obedecen échales.

-Entonces me quedo sin…

-Fuera del clan hay gente dispuesta a trabajar como policía.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-Esa solución siempre la has tenido delante de tus narices.

-De acuerdo, eso haré.

-No te lo estoy ordenando.

-Lo sé, pero después de esto tengo que actuar por Konoha. Le pido perdón por los problemas ocasionados.

-No los vuelvas a repetir y todo irá bien.

-Así será.

Shisui se marchó resuelto. Tsunade tenía razón, el problema era la falta de educación hacia él como superior pero eso si iba a acabar.

* * *

Hayato le agarró del brazo con fuerza para que no se le escapara, tenía unas cuantas cosas que hablar con él.

-Oh, hola Hayato-san.-Le contestó con desgana.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Por qué? Yo no tengo nada…

-Eres capitán general y como tu único antecesor vivo creo que mi deber es decirte lo que has hecho m…

-No eres nadie.-Le cortó mientras se soltaba bruscamente.-No tienes ningún puesto porque los capitanes generales nunca renuncian, mueren en acto de servicio. Tu renunciaste por vergüenza. Has sido el capitán general que da más vergüenza a la institución en toda la historia.

-Yo no traicioné a mi equipo, fueron ellos los que me traicionaron y eso mismo tratas de hacer con Sasuke.

-No, tu renunciaste porque tu hijo adoptivo demostró que te importaba una mierda la desigualdad que había.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.

-Claro que lo es, todos lo piensan.

-Pues es una pena porque aclare un montón de veces…

-Déjate de excusas, aquí el responsable eres tu.-Le contestó en tono mordaz.-Por eso mismo mataste al padre de Kouki, él sí que murió con honor protegiendo al mierda de capitán que eras.

-No sabes lo que pasó aquél día, ni sabes…

-Entonces dímelo.-Le dijo en tono chulesco.

Konan que había estado escuchando toda la conversación oculta en la esquina del pasillo agarró a Yahiko para girarle y le dio un bofetón mientras trataba de ocultar las lágrimas que le caían.

-¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a Hayato-san?-Le preguntó.-Nada de lo que dices es verdad y le acusas de algo que no ha hecho. Él renunció antes de convertirse en alguien como tú, que traicionas hasta tu compañero por tu propio egoísmo y no contento con ello le pides una prueba médica, ¡¿Para qué?! Para echarle, pero no te va a salir bien. Tanto yo como el resto de los Portavoces vamos a buscar a un médico imparcial para que no salgan los resultados que quieres, sino los reales.

-¿Qué es eso de la prueba médica?-Preguntó Hayato.

-Quiere demostrar que tras la muerte de su madre Sasuke no es apto para el puesto.

-Yo no he dic….

-Pero se sobreentiende.-Le cortó tajante Konan.

-Después de lo que has peleado para que volviese, ¿vas y le haces esto?-Le espetó incrédulo Hayato.-¿Qué tienes en la maldita cabeza?

-Tu hijo aceptó.

-¿Cómo?

-Sasuke vino a la reunión y aceptó la prueba médica.-Le explicó Konan.-Supongo que será para demostrarle que está bien.

Hayato por toda respuesta se fue indignado de allí, no era capaz de seguir hablando con él. Estaba roto, no podía creerse que Yahiko estuviese haciendo aquello. Si seguía así la Internacional caería como institución de seguridad.

* * *

Shisui entró en la comisaria con el ceño fruncido, Kyosuke iba a entrar de la sala de cámaras cuando le vio.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Reúneles a todos en el patio.-Le pidió.-En menos de un minuto les quiero abajo.

-De acuerdo.

Shisui se metió en su despacho a esperar, daba vueltas mentalizándose para lo que tenía que hacer. Al cabo de un rato se asomó y vio que ya estaban todos. Salió y bajo con paso decidido, por el camino se encontró a Kyosuke el cual no le dijo nada y decidió seguirle.

-¿Desde cuándo las cámaras dejaron de grabar?

-Desde hace dos meses.-Le contestó en un susurro.

-Bien.-Le contestó mientras salía al patio y miraba a su equipo a medida que se acercaba.-A los encargados de controlar las cámaras de seguridad quiero decirles que están despedidos así que por favor marcharos.

Un grupo de diez personas se marcharon en completo silencio mirando a su ex superior con odio, Shisui no les miró, tenía que mostrarse serio.

-Ahora quiero saber quién se encargó anoche de la guardia de los calabozos.-Pidió cuando el grupo de seguridad se hubo marchado.

El silencio se impuso de golpe, Shisui al ver el mutismo comenzó a dar vueltas para intentar intimidarlos y conseguir que alguien dijese algo, pero no fue así.

-¿Nadie?-Preguntó.-Los implicados no os vais a mostrar antes de que yo vaya a comprobarlo en la base de datos, ¿no?.

Silencio, Kyosuke miraba a los tres policías implicados para ver si así daban la cara sin éxito.

-Muy bien.-Dio por finalizada la espera.-Quiero que recojáis vuestras cosas y os marchéis. No quiero a gente que no obedece ni hace cumplir la ley.

Un murmullo general salió de golpe, algunos encararon a Shisui que se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

-Entonces no habrá policía.-Le saltó uno indignado.

-No te preocupes por ello, hay gente que lleva años queriendo entrar.-Le contestó con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué gente es esa?-Le preguntó otro.-Porque quien quiere entrar entra sin problemas…a no ser….¿estás dispuesto a meter a gente fuera?

-No sé a qué te refieres con gente de fuera.

-De fuera del clan.-Le aclaró como si fuese idiota.

-Ah, entonces sí.

-Nos vas a sus…

-Traicionar diría más bien.-Le corrigió otro.

-No os voy a traicionar.-Contestó.-Pero aquí veo que no queréis cumplir con vuestro trabajo y por ello os estoy echando, es lo más lógico si tenemos en cuenta que de vosotros depende la seguridad de mucha gente.

Se quedaron callados ante la acusación que su capitán les hacía, Kyosuke se mantenía al margen de todo pero estaba de acuerdo con aquello, ya iba siendo hora.

-Vas a llenar de chusma esta organización.

-No me hagáis repetir lo que os acabo de decir, recoged vuestras cosas y marcharos.

-Con esto solo conseguirás que la policía de Konoha se hunda hasta desaparecer.-Le espetó un policía mientras los demás se iban saliendo del patio.

-Ya lo estaba haciendo gracias a vuestras desobediencias, yo solo quiero sacarle a flote.-Le contestó seriamente.

Se quedó allí esperando a que todos salieron de allí hasta que se quedó a solas con Kyosuke.

-Creo que ha sido lo más acertado.-Le confesó su mano derecha.

-Espero que haya gente que quiera entrar porque sino…

-Yo creo que sí, tenemos que hacer un anuncio o que los Hokages nos faciliten ninjas que quieran venir y sean aptos para el puesto. Lo que no podía ser era tener un cuerpo de seguridad que apoya las revueltas y no hacía nada por impedir la inseguridad que estamos sufriendo.

Shisui miró a Kyosuke y le sonrió con tristeza.

* * *

Sasuke observaba la aldea desde lo alto del tejano de las oficinas pensativo. Era un día como otro cualquiera, la gente andaba con tranquilidad sin saber que dentro del cuerpo de seguridad todo era bien diferente, la desconfianza en las oficinas era palpable.

-Vaya, vaya.

Sasuke se giró al escucharle, se trataba de Orochimaru que le miraba sonriente.

-No esperaba encontrarme contigo una segunda vez.

-Tu ganas.-Le dijo Sasuke yendo al grano.

-¿Cómo?

-Me uno a tu equipo, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-No voy a dejar mi puesto aquí. Trabajaré para ti a distancia.

Orochimaru le miró buscando algún indicio de que era mentira pero no, Sasuke iba muy en serio, su mirada se lo estaba dejando muy claro.

-Esa petición la tenemos que…..

-No hay nada que discutir.-Le cortó Sasuke tajante.-Lo único que te doy son los fines de semana como mucho.

-De acuerdo.-Cedió Orochimaru convencido extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato.-Trato echo.

Sasuke se la estrechó contento de que hubiese aceptado el acuerdo que le había propuesto.

* * *

 **ANUNCIO: Voy a estar sin conexión unas tres semanas, por lo que para no dejaros sin capítulos esta semana tendréis 3 capítulos, el de esta semana que es este y el de las dos próximas semanas. Por lo tanto esta semana tendréis capítulos el Lunes (como corresponde) el Miércoles y el Viernes, el proximo capitulo intentaré por todos los medios publicarlo el dia 20 de Agosto (si veis que no es asi probablemente lo aniuncie en el blog), de esta forma no os debería ningún capitulo en esta pequeña ausencia. Espero que con esto no haya ningún malentendido, salimos todos ganando, hasta yo que asi no me siento mal por desaparecer unas semanillas ^^.**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana a tod s (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc) (Nos leemos la semana el 20 de Agosto).**

 **P.D: Espero que os este gustando que poco a poco se va acercando el desenlace y me esta doliendo pensar que se esta acabando T.T**

 **Para Inia:**

 **Es normal que no confíen en él, yo si hubiese sido ellos le habría mandado a la mierda, pero algo pasará….espero porque sino fiasco total. Lo de Konan tenía que pasar, alguien tendría que haberle golpeado hace un ratillo XD.**

 **Ten en cuenta que confiaron en Kaito para contárselo y por eso no le buscaron, aunque si que es cierto que quizá hablar con él habría limado asperezas, pero estos personajes son así de traviesos :P aunque creo que han aprendido la lección.**

 **Los Uchiha son borreguitos ciegos XD se van a creer todo lo que tenga que decirles el sacerdote…o no…ya lo verás (pero en muchas estoy llegando a un limite que te prometo estoy por tirarme del pelo yo misma por lo imbéciles que son)**

 **Un saludete y feliz semana.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	28. Chapter 28

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capítulo 28**

Kyosuke le abrió la celda a Tanaka para que saliera. El sacerdote sonreía de pura satisfacción. Kyosuke no podía ocultar su desacuerdo, es más le temblaban las manos.

-Justicia, al fin.-Dijo mientras emprendía el camino a la salida.

-¿Justicia?-Le preguntó el policía.-Creo que su significado de justicia difiere del significado que suele tener la gente.

-La gente se equivoca.

Kyosuke le agarró del brazo y le apretó con fuerza, Tanaka le miró desafiante lo que supuso una provocación por lo que le propinó un puñetazo.

-¿Cómo te atreves…

-Deja de insultar mi inteligencia.-Le exigió Kyosuke.-Ya sabemos que estás detrás de la muerte de Mikoto Uchiha, así que deja de mentir.

Tanaka sonrió mientras se masajeaba la mejilla golpeada.

-No sabes ni de lo que hablas.

Kyosuke alzó de nuevo el puño, llevaba todo el día con ganas de desahogarse y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con él por lo que Tanaka se marchó casi corriendo de allí.

-¡Huye cobarde!-Le gritó furiosa.-¡YA TE DARÁN TU MERECIDO ALGÚN DIA!

* * *

Todas las aldeas habían recibido los carteles de "Se busca" de Kouki el mismo día de la reunión. Sasuke había conseguido incluso que los medios televisivos y radiofónicos en Central informasen sobre aquello reconociendo públicamente que habían tenido un traidor dentro del cuerpo de seguridad poniendo en tela de juicio la seguridad interna de la propia aldea.

Desde que se destapó las llamadas eran constantes en la oficina de atención al ciudadano, se quejaban de la falta de profesionalidad y la inseguridad que se sentía ahora Central.

Ante la situación Sasuke fue el único que salió a pedir disculpas de forma pública e incluso se comprometió a investigar sobre lo sucedido, aunque sabía no como.

Leía un mensaje en su teléfono mientras esperaba a que la enfermera le diese permiso para marcharse.

-Con esto ya hemos terminado señor Uchiha.-Le dijo la enfermera mientras entraba y recogía unos resultados.-Los resultados los enviaremos directamente a Central.

-De acuerdo, gracias.-Agradeció Sasuke mientras se levantaba para irse.-Adiós.

Salió del hospital mientras marcaba el número de teléfono que Orochimaru le había facilitado.

-Soy yo.-Dijo antes de que Orochimaru dijese nada.

-Te necesito en el punto de encuentro a las 00:00, necesito registrarte en mi base de datos.

-¿Cuánto va a llevar eso?-Le preguntó mientras emprendía el camino a la oficina.

-No lo sé, depende de la persona.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó pensativo.-Nos vemos en el punto de encuentro esta noche.

Colgó sin esperar la respuesta de Orochimaru ya que había entrado en las oficinas. Kaito que iba hacia la cafetería frenó al verle y se acercó hasta él.

-Sasuke, quería hablar contigo.-Le dijo un poco nervioso.

-Hace bastante que no hablamos.-Aceptó Sasuke indicándole que fuesen a la cafetería.

-¿Ya te has hecho las pruebas?-Le preguntó Kaito acomodados en una mesa y esperaban a que les llevasen el pedido.

-Hoy, venia justo del hospital.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien, ninguna novedad, dudo que salga nada raro.

Kaito se mantuvo callado, estaba incomodo ya que no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación que iba a tener en aquel momento, el camarero apareció quitándole tensión al ambiente durante unos segundos.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?-Le preguntó mientras le echaba un trago al té.

-Primero quiero pedirte disculpas por no decirte lo de tu madre cuando me entere.-Le dijo a toda velocidad.-Cometí el error de decírselo primero a Yahiko y me lo prohibi….

-Sé lo que pasó.-Le cortó con tranquilidad.-La culpa no es tuya.

-Pero me siento responsable.

-Está bien.

-También quería decirte que te enteraste gracias a Sakura, no entendía como en tres meses no habías dado señales de vida y llamó Karin que estaba con Suigetsu y fue él el que te lo contó tras discutir conmigo por no habértelo dicho….lo cierto es que quería ser yo quien te lo dijese y buscaba una forma de hacerlo sin éxito.

Sasuke miraba pensativo a Kaito. Desde su vuelta no había hablado con nadie de la Internacional salvo con Miyoshi que era su secretaria y compañera de piso.

-Quizá debería hablar con él.-Contestó.

-Quiere arreglar las cosas contigo.-Le confesó Kaito.

-Supongo que ya es la hora, ¿no?

-Si….¿cómo estás?

-No lo sé, todo ha cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo.-Le contestó con sinceridad.

-No estás solo.

Sasuke prefirió no contestar, dejó dinero sobre la mesa mientras Kaito le miraba con preocupación.

-Nos vemos Kaito.-Contestó al fin esquivando la frase de su amigo. Le sonrió mientras se levantaba y se marchó con los ojos de Kaito pegados en su espalda.

* * *

Fugaku se levantó, era su turno, entró con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Fugaku-san?-Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Hola.-Le saludó un poco cohibido.-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Has pedido consulta conmigo para hablar?

-Sí, por eso soy el ultimo.

-Creo que no hace falta pedir cita para hablar conmigo.

-No soy capaz de hacerlo de otra manera.-Le contestó.-Venia a darte las gracias.

-A mí, ¿por qué?

-Por haber conseguido que Sasuke supiera la verdad y por defenderle ante mí.

-Creo que no debería…

-Si debo.-La cortó.-Gracias a ti la imagen que tenia de mi hijo mejoró. Doy pena por no confiar en él.

-Entonces estamos igual, rompí con él por no confiar y aún sigo lamentándome por ello.

-….Desde que Sasuke se enteró la tumba de Mikoto todos los días tiene flores frescas.-Le confesó mientras se sentaba frente a ella.-Sé que son de él. Aunque tengo que hablar con la señora Yamanaka.

-¿Para qué?

-Para saberlo de verdad.

Sakura observaba los gestos de Fugaku cuando la hablaba. Le veía de mejor humor e incluso ya no estaba tan pálido.

-Pero, ¿usted cómo está?-Le preguntó curiosa.

-Pues más tranquilo.

-Yo le veo mejor, pero prefiero que me lo confirme usted.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía.

-¿Y tú?

-Pues bien, atareada con varios proyectos, ya sabe, estoy detrás de la cura de las personas que envenenaron en la recepción de Naruto y Hinata.

-Espero que todo vaya bien.

-Yo lo deseo, pero todo es cuestión de ensayo y error.

-Emmm, ¿quieres tomar algo? Invito yo.

-Me encantaría, a ver si así se siente más cómodo hablando conmigo.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.

Fugaku se levantó y salieron juntos de la consulta.

* * *

Karin observaba desde la distancia como salía la mujer del señor feudal totalmente indignada, se acercó corriendo a la consulta cuando se hubo marchado. Llamó y entró.

-Hola Karin.-La saludó con cansancio.

-Oye, ¿tu eres la médico del señor feudal?

-No, gracias a Dios.

-Entonces…

-Quiere que altere los resultados de los exámenes de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué?

-Obviamente le he dicho que no y le ha faltado poco para insultarme y acusarme de mala praxis en mi trabajo.-Dijo indignada.-Yo voy a cumplir con mi trabajo.

-¿Y no me puedes dar un adelanto.?-Le preguntó curiosa.

-No, pero te puedo invitar a un té.

-Pues te lo acepto.

* * *

Nagato redactaba un informe cuando llegó la mujer del señor feudal acompañada de dos Internacionales que la escoltaban, no le saludó automáticamente abrió la puerta del despacho de Yahiko sin llamar.

-Oiga…

La mujer entró sin escucharle, los Internacionales le miraron sin decirle nada.

-¿Siempre es así?-Les preguntó exasperado.

-Sí, siempre.

-No aguantaría con ella ni cinco minutos.-Contestó molesto mientras se sentaba y reanudaba el informe.

-Ni tu ni nadie.-Susurró uno de los escoltas.

* * *

-Altera los informes médicos.-Le exigió antes de que Yahiko le dijese anda.-Me niego que vuelva al….

-Primero deje que salgan los informes.-Le cortó Yahiko tajante.-Déjese de prisas. No está en su casa está en mi oficina y tengo mucho trabajo para que venga usted a agobiarme más.

-¿Cóm…

Yahiko se levantó, la agarró del brazo mientras abría la puerta y la empujaba.

-Deje de molestarme.-La amenazó.

-¿Cómo se atreve? Soy…

-Sé muy bien quién es usted y la estoy tratando con la paciencia que me queda.-Le cortó mientras le cerraba la puerta.

La mujer buscó apoyo en sus escoltas que la ignoraron completamente, bufó y se marchó de allí echando humo, Nagato sonrió al sentirse liberado.

* * *

Sayoko cerró la puerta mientras Kaneki buscaba a la gente para presumir del trabajo bien hecho. Kenzo se asomó y esperó a que les dijera algo.

-Trabajo hecho.-Le dijo Kaneki exultante de felicidad.

-¿Bien hecho?-Le preguntó escéptico.

-Si.-Le confirmó Sayoko.

-¿Os ha visto alguien?

-No.

-Bien, venid a la sala que tengo un encargo nuevo.

Kaneki sonrió como un niño pequeño, subió corriendo hasta la sala donde ya les esperaban el resto, Sayoko se tomó su tiempo para llegar, Kenzo no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron todos sentados.

-Es el momento de atacar Central.-Dijo al fin.-Los capitanes no están en su mejor momento y la atención está puesta en ellos, llevamos mucho tiempo ignorados.

-¿Qué propones?-Le preguntó Shoko.

-Bombas, tenemos que asustarles de nuevo. Cuando lo consigamos y la atención esté en ellos atacamos las demás antes de que se den cuenta.

-Me encanta la idea.-Dijo con excitación Kaneki.-Ya escucho los gritos.

Shizuko le miró con asco, serian hermanos pero no se parecían en nada.

-Quiero saber la razón.-Intervino cansada ya que ella estaba allí por motivos personales.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa ya que era absurdo no saber la razón y motivos de la organización.

-Tu eres tonta, ¿no?-Le espetó Kaneki.-Ellos nos despreciaron durante muchos años, ya va siendo hora de que sufran el castigo, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

-Todos somos abandonados.-Le explicó Sayoko en tono acerado.

-Tu, ¿por qué estás aquí?-Indicó su hermano.-¿Acaso no te han hecho lo mismo?

-…Si.-Mintió.

-¿Y cuando empezamos?-Preguntó Shoko tratando de enfriar el ambiente.

-En cuanto estén los explosivos listos.

-¿Quién es el valiente que va a entrar a poner los explosivos?

-Yo me ofrezco.-Dijo Kaneki.

-Iré yo.-Les contestó Kenzo.-Vais a estar varios días sin mí por lo que no quiero que hagáis cosas sin consultarme, esperareis a que yo os llame, ¿de acuerdo?

Por todas respuesta miraron a Kaneki el cual no entendía porque lo hacían.

-¿Por qué me miráis?

-Eres el más desobediente.-Le contestó con desdén Sayoko.-Pero como lo hagas yo misma evito que vayas a Central.

Kaneki la miró con odio contenido Kenzo se incorporó y se marchó para dar terminada la conversación.

-Os repito, esperad mis órdenes.-Se marchó en completo silencio.

-Esta empresa se va al traste en breve.-Comentó Shizuko levantándose.

-Hace mucho que nos fuimos a la mierda.-Le contestó Sayoko mientras pasaba por su lado.-Los Absortion nos han salvado a todos de morir solos en la calle.

Shizuko la miro con escepticismo, cada día que pasaba odiaba más la organización en la que se había metido.

-A nosotros también, hermana.-Le apoyó Kaneki.-O se te olvida….

-No, no se me olvida de quién es la culpa.-Le contestó y se marchó dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

* * *

Suigetsu miraba abstraído el café, Sasuke se acercó y se sentó a él mientras dejaba el té sobre la mesa.

-Te veo un poco dormido.-Le comentó.

-Llevo un tiempo sin dormir bien.

-Yo tampoco es que duerma bien.-Le contestó.

-¿Y cómo estás?-Le preguntó aprovechando que se tomaba algo del té.

-Regular, pero tengo que agra….

-Fue Sakura.-Le cortó azorada adivinando por donde iban los tiros.-Si no lleg…

-Ya lo sé pero podrías haber optado por no decirme nada.

-No sería justo.-Concluyo Suigetsu.-Sé que desde que te "traicioné" la amistad se esfumó pero…

-Actuaste como un amigo.-Le cortó.-Kaito me contó que discutisteis.

-Es que no le entendía, siempre te ha estado….

-Lo sé, pero entiendo sus motivos.

-¿Qué lo entiendes?-Le preguntó escéptico.-Yo no.

-Si no lo entiendes ahora lo entenderás más adelante.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía con tristeza. Le extendió la mano.

-¿Qué…

-Volvamos a ser como antes.-Le explicó.

Suigetsu le estrechó la mano contento y sorprendido por la iniciativa de Sasuke, pensaba que su amistad estaba perdida para siempre.

* * *

Tanaka se vestía para la ceremonia con tranquilidad cuando Naori entró sin llamar y le miró sorprendida.

-Veo que ya estás en libertad.

-Si, al fin se hizo….

-Eso no es verdad.-Le cortó.-Le cubriste y no lo niegues que hay pruebas de ello.

-¿Por qué te vistes?

-Porque es la hora de….

-No hay nadie y dudo que venga alguien.

-¿Cómo que no hay nadie?

-Después del video creo que la gente ha dejado de creer en usted.

Tanaka tiró la sotana, apartó a Naori del despacho. Nadie le esperaba, salió del templo furioso por si la gente estaba esperando fuera pero no, nadie le esperaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Les has mentido, ¿qué esperabas?

-Soy inocente.-Le contestó.

-Protegiste a un asesino.

Tanaka le lanzó una mirada asesina, Naori le encaró, no estaba dispuesta a cumplir lo que esperaba que hiciese. Se acercó hasta ella, Naori alzó la mano a modo de advertencia consiguiendo desestabilizarle levemente.

-¿Vas a pegarme? ¿a mí?.-Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Después de la última vez…

-Te lo merecías.

-No hice nada, solo fui a verte porque estaba preocupada y me pegaste con la excusa de desahogarte.-Le contestó en tono acerado.-Y después de la última vez que nos vimos ya no confío en ti como antes.

-Soy tu sacerd….

-Solo eres una persona como otra cualquiera, no te las des de alguien superior.

-¿Por qué has venido hoy?

-Para comprobar que los rumores eran ciertos.

-Has venido a humillarme.

-Para ti todo lo que hagamos los demás que vaya en la dirección contraria lo ves como una forma de humillarte, pero no te das cuenta de que te humillas tu solo.

-Eso no es verdad.-Le contestó.-Confiaba en ti pero veo que me has traicionado.

-No te he hecho nada.-Le contestó.

-No me has ayuda…

-Te dije que no lo iba a hacer y te avise de que no lo hicieras porque sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.-Le recriminó.-Para ti todos tenemos la culpa de tus problemas.

Naori le apartó para poder marcharse de allí. Tanaka se la quedó mirando rabioso.

* * *

-No me lo puedo creer.-Dijo Shikamaru sorprendido.-Pero, ¿cómo se le ocurre despedir a todos?

-Porque no podía seguir con la situación así.-Le contestó Sai.

Se habían reunido para comer juntos en el nuevo Ichiraku Ramen y estaban hablando del comunicado oficial de Tsunade sobre la policía de Konoha que necesitaba con urgencia miembros nuevos.

-Dejaron entrar a Absortions en los calabozos y mataron a Dai Uchiha.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Exclamó Kiba.

-Al parecer no se sabe si están aquí o no pero se duda mucho que aun sigan por aquí ya que habría muerto más gente.

Naruto se sentó junto a ellos tras recoger su ramen en el nuevo.

-Eso es verdad.-Dijo pensativo Shikamaru.

-¿Y los sistemas de seguridad de la Internacional?

-No funcionan con los dispositivos que llevan ahora.-Contestó Sai.-Por lo que es probable que nos manden una circular con toda la información.

-Menudo panorama.-Dijo Choji tras terminar de comer.

-Confío en que la Internacional sacará otro dispositivo de seguridad.-Aportó Naruto.-Ellos son los que estudian los sistemas de seguridad contra los Absortion.

Neji apareció en aquel momento, Naruto alzó el brazo para que les localizase mejor.

-Disculpad, es que estaba reunido.-Se disculpó mientras dejaba una carpeta con el escudo de la policía de Konoha y se iba a la barra a pedir comida.

La sorpresa general fue bastante palpable. Se miraron entre ellos pero no se dijeron absolutamente nada.

-¿Vas a ser policía?-Le preguntó Sai cuando este volvió con su comida.

-Sí, quiero estar en casa y esta es la mejor solución.

-Pero puedes trabajar en la oficina.-Comentó Kiba.

-No necesitan a más gente en oficinas, llevo varios meses de oficina en oficina y estoy cansado, al menos aquí me necesitan.

-Los Uchiha están rabiosos, ten cuidado.-Le advirtió Sai.

-No os preocupéis, el capitán de la policía nos ha dado todos los detalles.

-¿Os ha dado?¿estáis completos?

-Si, por lo visto no ha costado mucho encontrar a gente para completar la plantilla.

-Felicidades por el nuevo puesto.-Le felicitó Naruto.

* * *

La noche caía, Orochimaru junto a Kabuto lo preparaban todo cuando Sasuke apareció.

-Justo a tiempo.-Dijo Kabuto rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, puntual como un reloj.-Comprobó Orochimaru mirando el reloj de la pared.

-Tengo que hacerte una cuestión.-Le dijo Sasuke muy seriamente.-¿Qué quieres estudiarme?

-Tu chackra, quiero saber porque esa capacidad destructiva solo aparece en ti y me pregunto si existe la versión contraria.

-¿La versión contaría?

-Claro, la capacidad de regeneración, eres capaz de impedir que un Absortion destruya si tu pones la mano en el mismo cuerpo u objeto inanimado. Ellos no pueden matarte y estoy seguro de que es por eso.

Kabuto le indicó que se sentara en la camilla que habían terminado de preparar.

-Toda la información que saques….

-No son para Tanaka, sino para mí.

Sasuke se acercó hasta él con pies de plomo, todavía no se fiaba de él. Le agarró de la pechera con fuerza.

-Como me entere de que no es así yo mismo te destruiré, ¿queda claro?

-Cálmese señor Uchiha, no tengo intenciones de entregarle a Tanaka. Soy muy consciente de lo que me conviene.

Sasuke le soltó poco convencido, Kabuto incidió de nuevo en que fuese hasta la camilla y así lo hizo.

-No se preocupe señor Uchiha, no le echaran en falta por Central porque terminaremos en un santiamén.-Le dijo mientras le ponía la aguja.-Primero a de dormirse, así no se sentirá incómodo.

* * *

Ino tiraba el agua que le sobraba de regar a las plantas al sistema de alcantarillado cuando vio a Sakura.

-Sí que sales tarde hoy.-Le dijo cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de ella.

-Los enfermos no descansaban.-Le contestó.-¿Mucho trabajo?

-No, realmente no.

-Oye, ¿son vuestras flores las que decoran la tumba de Mikoto todos los días?

-Pues no lo sé.-Contestó pensativa.-Yo solo me encargo de venderlas al cliente, no hago los encargos.-Le contestó mientras entraba en la floristería seguida de Sakura, sacó la agenda de encargos y fue revisando.

-Hmmm, el nombre de Sasuke no figura en ningún día del mes, pero si hay un encargo que viene de Central, pero de ello se encarga mi madre, así que supongo que será de él. ¿Cómo lo sabias?

-Fugaku ha venido a verme.-Le respondió.-Para agradecerme lo que hice por Sasuke que no fue nada.

-Claro que fue algo. Conseguiste que Sasuke se enterase de la muerte de Mikoto cuando nadie hizo nada.

Sakura acabó despidiéndose rapidamente, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del tema ya que no paraba de pensar en él en todo el día y estaba agotada.

* * *

Shizuko le lanzó a Kouki un cuaderno, este la miró interrogante. Desde que entró en los Absortion no había vuelto a hablar con la "elite" como ellos se hacían llamar.

-Apunta toda la información de los sistemas de seguridad de Central y de las oficinas de la Internacional, lo necesito para mañana por la mañana, ¿queda claro?

-¿No va a ser mejor que vaya con vosotros?

-No.-Le contestó tajante.-Si tú vas el plan se irá a la mierda.

-Si voy….

-Te he dicho que no. Haz lo que se te ha ordenado y punto.

Shizuko salió dando un fuerte portazo, los Absortion que estaban cerca de él leyendo o jugando le miraron con recelo generando una atmósfera aún más incomoda de lo que estaba.

* * *

 **He vuelto, espero que la espera no se haya hecho muy larga u.u. A mi personalmente estas tres semanas se me han hecho imposibles (me refiero a escribir bien), estube redactando al fin el enfrentamiento final y no había manera de poner mis ideas en orden. Por suerte lo conseguí (seguramente modifique partes antes de publicarlo, no se si lo he dicho alguna vez pero odio escribir enfrentamientos finales T.T)**

 **Mañana como es la costumbre habrá otro capítulo, estad antent s**

 **Para Inia:**

 **Yo también espero que no pase nada con esos exámenes que ya sabemos quiénes son los que están detrás de esta solicitud ¬¬. Yahiko está medio loco/asustado, si soy sincera yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero en algún momento sabremos porqué actúa así :) he de reconocer que también pienso que lo hace por miedo a perder su puesto.**

 **Un besazo y hasta mañana con el nuevo capítulo (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	29. Chapter 29

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 29**

Paró en medio de la pequeña plaza que tenía el barrio Uchiha, la gente le miraba con una mezcla de terror y desdén. Dai le había hecho un flaco favor al ir en busca de su ayuda para escapar de la justicia. Necesitaba recuperar la confianza de la gente.

Se arrodilló y se quedó así una minutos, los suficientes para que un puñado de personas parasen frente a él esperando algún tipo de explicación. Sonrió.

-¡Os debo una disculpa!-Proclamó a los siete vientos mientras se incorporaba.-Dai Uchiha solo era un pobre enloquecido por la muerte de su mujer, traté de ayudarle durante todo este tiempo y pensé que estaba sano hasta que ese día vino a mi casa pidiendo ayuda por lo que había hecho. Los dos sabíamos que la policía lo único que haría sería detenerle en lugar de llevarle a un centro donde tratar su verdadera enfermedad. Pena por perder a su mujer, cometí el error de esconderle, lo sé. No buscó el mal a nadie solo quiero proteger al clan de los destructores, prueba de ello está en la muerte de Dai en los calabozos de la policía, yo mismo vi como le mataban sin que pudiese hacer nada y la policía no hizo nada, ni si quiera apareció.

La gente le miró con temor, lo que él quería. El temor y el miedo de la gente era su mejor baza.

-Solo pido que volváis a confiar en mi.-Dijo yendo al grano.-No solo cometí el error de proteger a un pobre descarriado.

Naori alucinaba con aquel discurso, los gestos de la gente le indicaban que Tanaka había recuperado la fe de sus fieles.

Tanaka se levantó con la ayuda de un hombre mientras la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor, lo había conseguido. Sonrió a modo de agradecimiento aunque en el fondo se reía de la confianza de aquella gente.

* * *

Entró en Central sin contratiempos, no saltó ninguna alarma y los encargados del control de la entrada ni le revisaron nada. No sabía que la crisis interna fuese tan gorda como para no prestar atención a la gente que entraba en el país.

Entró en un local donde se llevó agua para poder cambiarse de ropa y empezar a repartir explosivos. Solo tenía un objetivo, colocar los explosivos donde de verdad haría daño a la población y a la Internacional. Se acercó a la plaza completamente concurrida y pegó sellos con el escudo de la Internacional, cerca de las fachadas de las calles de acceso. Las grandes avenidas también eran su objetivo, los templos, las fronteras. Todo lo que implicaba al pueblo era su objetivo final.

* * *

Tenten se despertó desorientada, había tenido un seño extraño donde un niño iba detrás suya pidiéndole atención llamándola mama.

Alguien llamó a la puerta pero no contestó ya que estaba dándole vueltas al sueño mientras se incorporaba.

-Tenten.-La llamó su suegra en un tono alarmado.-¿Qué haces?

-Salir de la cama, necesito ducharme para quitarme el sudor.

-Estás de pie.

Tenten la miró alarmada, su suegra se acercó corriendo al ver que se tambaleaba.

-¿Te duele algo?-Le preguntó reocupada su suegra.

-No, es como si nunca hubiese dejado de andar.-Le contestó mientras se soltaba para caminar sin miedo.-Puedo andar.

-Si.-Le confirmó ilusionada su suegra.

Ambas se echaron a reír ante la situación.

-Pero sigo sin ver por el ojo.-Dijo Tenten enturbiando el ambiente mientras se ponía la mano delante para confirmarlo.

-Dale tiempo al tratamiento.-La calmó su suegra.

Tenten no se contuvo y abrazó a su suegra, feliz de que el tratamiento nuevo estuviese dando sus frutos.

* * *

El calor era abrasador y observaba las oficinas del Kazekage como un manantial de agua fresca.

-¿Shikamaru?-Le llamó Kankuro mientras subía las escaleras.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo de visita.-Le contestó.

-¿Con un abanico?

-Si es un regalo para Temari, ya sabes que hace tres meses perdió el suy…

-Ya tiene otro.-Le cortó preocupado.

-Me imaginé.-Se lamentó.-Han tardado mucho en fabrícamelo.

-Suele tener repuestos siempre, pero seguro que le hace más ilusión el tuyo. Acompáñame anda.

Shikamaru siguió a su cuñado que le guió hasta el despacho de Temari.

-Temari, tienes una visita.-Le comunicó cuando entraron.

Temari se sorprendió cuando le vio, Shikamaru se acercó hasta ella mientras la kunoichi se levantaba. Se fundieron en un beso.

-Yo os dejo solos.-Dijo Kankuro mientras salía.

-¿Qué te tae por aquí? ¿algún problema?-Le preguntó Temari cuando se separaron.

-No, solo venía a verte.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-Siempre piensas que contacto contigo por trabajo lo cual hace problemático tener momentos contigo.

-Oh, perdón.-Se disculpó.

-Venía a darte un regalo.

Se quitó el abanico de la espalda y se lo entregó a Temari que le miró sorprendida.

-Ya sé que tienes otro, pero quería darte uno para compensar el que se destrozó. Lo malo es que han tardado mucho y…

-Me encanta.-Le cortó mientras lo abría y admiraba.-Te ha tenido que costa…

-No pienses en el dinero.-Le cortó preocupado.-Lo importante es que tengas tu material de protección listo.

-Ahora sí que estoy lista.-Le comentó con una sonrisa.

-No sé cómo puedes ir con él a todos lados, pesa demasiado.

-Practica y ejercicio señor Nara.-Le contestó mientras se colocaba el abanico nuevo en la espalda.-Anda vamos a que te refresques.

-Tranquila, puedo ir yo solo. Te espe….

-Ni hablar, has venido a verme. Que menos que aprovechar el tiempo juntos.

Tiró de Shikamaru fuera de su despacho sin soltarle la mano, Temari estaba dispuesta a tener un cita después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Miró con nerviosismo la puerta cerrada del despacho de Sasuke, desde la marcha de Kouki se debatía internamente si contarle la otra verdad de Kouki a Sasuke.

-Tienes que decírselo.-Se susurraba a sí misma para convencerse de que debía hacerlo.

-Pues díselo.-Le contestó Suigetsu frente a ella.

Miyoshi casi se cae de la silla del susto, no se esperaba que nadie le contestase.

-Ni que fuese tan feo para que te asuste tanto como para tirarte de la silla.

-No es eso.-Le corrigió.-Es que tengo que contarle una cosa a Sasuke y no sé cómo.

-¿Decirme qué?-Le contestó Sasuke mientras echaba la lleve a su despacho.

Suigetsu la miró incitándola para que se lo contase, Miyoshi respiró hondo.

-Kouki era quien te suplantaba ante los medios. Era quien te colocaba en situaciones bochornosas junto a Cho.

-El lado bueno es que ya no vas a salir más en los medios de esa guisa.-Comentó Suigetsu un tanto sorprendido.

Sasuke continuo mirando a Miyoshi ya que intuía que tenía algo más que contarle.

-¿Qué más?

-¿Cómo?-Le preguntó Miyoshi sorprendida.

-Hay algo más, suéltalo todo ahora que me estas contando todo.

-Fue él…el…que in-…..intentó matarme,….le vi con…el uniforme de Konoha y se vio obligado a matarme.

-¿Obligado a matarte?-Preguntó escéptico.-Si él nunca hiciese lo que hizo no habría pasado, ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde que Kouki se marchó de la Internacional.

-Mientes.

-Lo intuía, pero necesitaba estar segura de mis sospechar.

-Tenías que habérmelo contado, se habría investigado.

-Lo sé y lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Si lo llego a saber os lo habría comentado antes.

Sasuke respiró hondo y decidió marcharse, no quería pagar su frustración con nadie.

-Se ha enfadado mucho.-Susurró Miyoshi.-No tengo justificación para lo que hice.

-No te preocupes, se le pasará, dale un poco de tiempo

* * *

Neji entró corriendo esquivando huevos y tomates, el clan se había reunido en la entrada de la comisaria para impedir que el nuevo equipo entrase sin mucho éxito.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Kiosuke al verle.

-Si.

-Qué suerte has tenido.-Le comentó un compañero mientras se taponaba una herida en la cabeza.-A mí me han lanzado una piedra y no veas como duele.

-¿Hacemos algo?-Preguntó preocupado.

-No.-Contestó Shisui.-Nos vamos a trasladar en breve de edificio y esto va a terminar. Recoge las cosas en las cajas que encontrareis al lado de vuestro escritorio. Si no se corta el derrame te llevo ahora mismo a urgencias.

-De acuerdo capitán.

Kiosuke le quitó las vendas que usaba para taponar la herida.

-Parece que ha parado.

-Genial, me pongo a recoger entonces.

Neji y Kyosuke se quedaron solos y se miraron con preocupación.

-¿Ha sido buena idea despedir a….

-Sí, llevamos años trabajando mal gracias a ellos. Ha sido la mejor decisión que se ha podido tomar.

-Entiendo.

Ambos entraron en la gran sala llena de escritorios donde todos recogían y metían las cosas en las cajas.

-Bienvenido a la policía de Konoha.-Le dijo Kyosuke palmeándole la espalda antes de marcharse.

* * *

Se tumbó sobre el césped, necesitaba procesar toda la información para ordenar sus ideas, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, no quería pensar que el acuerdo con Orochimaru fuese una trampa. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó una voz.

Se incorporó asustado y se encontró de frente con su madre cubierta de sangre.

-¿Ma…

-Entrégate.-Le cortó.-Por tu culpa estoy muerta, ojala nunca hubieses nacido.

Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento….-Se disculpaba sin cesar.

La voz de Mikoto se escuchaba a lo lejos, no entendía lo que decía pero sentía su presencia.

-No eres real, no eres real, no eres real.-Susurraba cuando una mano sobre su hombro.-¡No eres real!

Karin le soltó del susto, Sasuke por su parte se alejó pensando que era su madre. El silencio incomodo se impuso mientras se miraban.

-¿E-estás bien?-Le preguntó.

-Si…perdona, pensé que eras…otra persona.-Le dijo intentando recuperar la compostura.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Intentaba relajarme pero no ha resultado…bien.

-¿Quieres relajarte con un té por delante?-Le ofreció Karin

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se fueron juntos a tomar un té tranquilamente.

* * *

-Tataima.-Saludó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?-Le preguntó su madre acudiendo a su encuentro.

-Bien, nos hemos pasado el día embalando para el traslado.-Le contestó Neji.-El clan Uchiha está que trina tras el despido de toda la plantilla.

-Vaya, pues nosotras tenemos una buena noticia.-Le dijo la señora Hyuga.

-¿Cuál?

Tenten apareció en el recibidor andando sin problemas, Neji las miró preocupado.

-El tratamiento funciona.-Le confirmó Tenten.-Aunque me duelen un poco las piernas.

La señora Hyuga les dejó solos, Neji se acercó hasta ella y la beso.

-Veo que te alegras.

-Y que lo digas, ¿el ojo?

-Sigue igual.-Le contestó con cama.-Pero tengo la esperanza de que con el tiempo todo esto se arreglará.

-Al fin hay luz.-Le confesó animado.

-Si.

Hizashi apareció en aquel momento un poco avergonzado por tener que interrumpirles.

-Chicos venid a comer.-Les pidió.

Se volvieron a mirar una vez más, se cogieron de la mano y se fueron al comedor.

* * *

Itachi observaba a su novia con atención, la notaba nerviosa.

-Las flores de la tumba de tu madre son de tu hermano.-Le dijo Fugaku interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah, si?

-Sí, esta mañana fui a la floristería de los Yamanaka y me confirmaron que el encargo venia de Central.

-Entonces es él, ¿no?-Preguntó Ayumi.-Nadie más que él podría realizar tal encargo desde Central.

-Exacto.-Le dio la razón.

-Veo que te alegras de ello.-Le contestó molesto Itachi.

-Sí, porque sé que a Sasuke le importamos…

-Tienes una forma muy rara de alegrarte, yo me siento fatal por no decirle en persona lo de mama.

-Yo me siento peor que tú. Pero ver esas flores en la tumba de tu madre me demuestra que a Sasuke le importamos.

Itachi se levantó indignado, miró a su padre con furia intimidándole un poco.

-No hemos arreglado las cosas con Sasuke.-Le espetó.-Y espero que lo arregles antes de que mueras.

-¡Itachi!-Le gritó Ayumi.-Retira lo que has dicho.

-¡No!, fue por su culpa que perdimos contacto con él.

Salió del comedor en completo silencio, Ayumi fue tras él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó su novia tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-Le espetó.-Estás muy rara.

-¿Estás así por eso?

-Claro, me importas y que me ocultes las cosas me preocupa.

-No es que te lo esté ocultando, es que tengo que procesarlo todo.

-¿Procesarlo todo? ¿qué te pasa?

-Estoy embarazada.-Le contestó sin mirarle mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Pero…eso es una buena noticia.

-No quiero hacerme ilusiones de nuevo.-Le confesó.-Tampoco quiero que se sepa…

-Pero…con el tiempo…se te va a notar.

-En ese momento me iré de Konoha…nadie puede ponerle una mano encima.

Itachi la abrazó para calmarla, entendía perfectamente lo que sentía, Ayumi apretó el abrazó con fuerza.

-Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.-Le aseguró Itachi.-La obsesión de Tanaka esta cesan….

-No.-Le cortó Ayumi.-Hoy se ha disculpado con el clan y todos le han creído.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Trabajo en los medios, tengo mis fuentes.

-Ya no es como antes.

-No sé, no me fio.

-Fíate de mí.-le pidió mientras le obligaba a mirarle a la cara.

-Pídele perdón a tu padre.-Le dijo rompiendo la conversación en tono amenazante.-Tu padre lo está pasando fatal y tenemos que estar todos juntos.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó.-Tu ganas.

Ayumi le sonrió mientras se soltaba y le empujó levemente hacia la puerta para que se disculpase con su padre.

* * *

Sasuke entro en casa en completo silencio, Miyoshi se asomó preocupada.

-Al fin apareces, estaba preocupada.

-Estaba…por ahí.-Le contestó pasando por su lado.-Necesitaba respirar y…esas cosas.

-Espera.-Le pidió Miyoshi mientras le agarraba del brazo.

Sasuke la miró sin expresión alguna, lo cual preocupó bastante a su Segunda.

-Quería pedirte perdón por no...

-Déjalo, está claro que no tienes confianza suficiente conmigo.

-No era por eso, es que me estaba auto engañando porque aunque me duele aun le amo.

-¡¿DESPUÉS DE LO QUE TE HIZO?!-Le preguntó mientras se deshacía del agarre con violencia.-¡INTENTÓ MATARTE!

-Ya lo sé y me odio por eso, pero necesito tu perdón.-Le imploró mientras se echaba a llorar.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua exasperado, las lágrimas de Miyoshi le estaba ablandando por lo que la abrazo para que se calmase ya que no estaba tan molesto como Miyoshi se pensaba, solo estaba hecho polvo por todos los acontecimientos acaecidos últimamente.

-Anda, tranquilízate, que mi perdón ya lo tienes desde hace mucho, solo me preocupa tu bienestar, nada más, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Déjame cambiarme.

Miyoshi le soltó un poco más tranquila, Sasuke le sonrió para que se calmase.

-Sécate las lágrimas anda que estas más fea.-Le dijo antes de marcharse a su cuarto.

* * *

Kenzo repartía mochilas a sus altos cargos los cuales no decían nada solo le observaban esperando una explicación.

-¿Para qué nos das esto?-Preguntó Shoko.

-Para que coloquéis los explosivos en los países aliados durante la noche.

-Pero, no dijiste…

-Se lo que dije, pero esto tiene que ser ya, yo solo no llego.

Kaneki se colocó la mochila y se dispuso a salir.

-Por mí no hay problema, me voy a Sunagakure que esta más cerca.

Los demás le imitaron, Shizuko salió en silencio. No debía opinar nada para que no se pensasen que era una traidora.

-¿Vas a salir?-Le preguntó Haku mientras se acercaba.

-Sí, tengo trabajo.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No, no quiero que te involucres en esto.

Acto seguido se marchó en completo silencio dejando a Haku observándola.

* * *

 **Un besazo y feliz semana a tod s (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	30. Chapter 30

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 30**

Miyoshi desayunaba medio dormida con la televisión de fondo cuando escuchó su nombre y el de Sasuke juntos.

- _Capitán y secretaria juntos en el trabajo y en el amor.-_ Decía el titular del video. Cogió el mando y subió el volumen.

-No puede ser.-Susurró.

-Lo que no puede ser es el volumen que le pones a la televisión a estas horas.-Le contestó Sasuke entrando mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ahora somos novios.

-Uy si.-Contestó con ironía mientras se servía café.-Me encantan las mujeres maso…

-Los medios lo dicen.-Le cortó con paciencia.-Y no soy masoquista, como nos han visto salir de la misma casa han….

-Para los medios debo de ser un picaflor, primero Cho y ahora tú.

-Están intentando localizarla para que opiné.

-Esa sí que me da miedo.

- _Disculpa pero acabamos de contactar con la pareja o ex pareja de Sasuke, buenos días Cho, ¿cómo te ha caído la noticia?-_ Preguntaba la presentadora.

- _Hola, la noticia no ha supuesto nada para mí. Nunca salí con él, todas las imágenes que han salido con los dos juntos son montajes. Un amigo suplantaba su identidad y llamábamos a los medios para que nos grabasen e hiciesen fotografías. Dudo que su secretaria sea su pareja. Él es un hombre de una sola mujer, no juega con ellas, no es su estilo._

-Menudo bombazo acaba de soltar.-Comentó Miyoshi.-Al fin dice la verdad.

-Tarde, como siempre.

Se levantó molesto mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca y salía. Le había cambiado el humor de repente.

* * *

Tenten entró en la consulta de su propio pie, Sakura la miró sorprendida.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Dijo levantándose.-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace dos días.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba con la ayuda de Neji.

-¿Has notado alguna molestia?

-Sí, me duelen bastante.

-¿Y el ojo?

-Sigue igual

-Tu tratamiento funciona.-Le dijo Neji exultante de felicidad.

-Si bueno, el tratamiento es un poco invasivo.-Contestó preocupada.-Por eso es que le duelen las piernas, pero ahora no sé qué hacer…Bueno, primero vamos a revisarte. Acompáñame.

Tenten y Sakura salieron de la consulta dejando a Neji solo.

* * *

Kaito entró corriendo a la sala de reuniones donde todos los Portavoces y capitanes le esperaban desde hacía diez minutos.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó mientras se sentaba.

La puerta se volvió abrir, la mujer del feudal entró con altivez.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Preguntó Meiko alucinando.

-He venido como tú a saber los resultados de los análisis del capitán.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en la única silla que quedaba libre.-Esto ya lo hablé con tu capitán.

-Somos dos.-Le corrigió mordaz Sasuke.

-Tu eres el secundario.

-Muestre el respeto que usted misma exige.-Le advirtió Kaito molesto.

El sistema de doble capitán no equivalía a uno por encima del otro, pero al parecer a los feudales eso no les entraba en la cabeza.

-Bueno, procedo a la lectura de los análisis.-Dijo Yahiko zanjando la discusión.

Comenzó a leer sin comprender todo ya que empleaban muchos tecnicismos médicos.

-…Por lo que concluimos que el paciente Sasuke Uchiha es apto para el desempeño de sus funciones.

-Eso no es verdad.-Soltó la mujer del feudal.-Nadie en su sano juicio le dejaría trabajar, ha perdido a su madre y se va de fulanas.

-¿Perdón?

-Cambias de novia como de ropa interior, lo dicen los medios. Esa actitud es por tu madre, te ha afectado tanto que necesitas refugiarte en mujeres.

-¿Quiere que le dé mi opinión?-Le preguntó Sasuke muy serio.

El silencio se impuso de golpe, la mujer del feudal no le contestó, ya que no le interesaba para nada la opinión de un inferior pero a Sasuke le dio igual y continuó:

-A mí me parece que lo que quiere es inhabilitarme por lo que, según usted, le hice a su marido. Ya me lo dijo en su momento.

-¡Yo nunca….

-No se altere señora, así solo consigue perder la razón.-Le cortó Sasuke.-Claro que me ha afectado la muerte de mi madre pero a diferencia de usted tengo trabajo y no puedo quedarme en casa llorando, tengo que avanzar. Y lo de las mujeres primero debería de documentarse bien o verse el programa de cotilleo completo pero ya se lo resumo yo que veo que le interesa mucho mi vida personal. No soy esa clase de hombre que va con diferentes chicas. Solo me interesa y quiero a una.

El silencio se impuso de golpe de nuevo, la mujer del señor feudal trataba de mantener la compostura a duras penas mientras el resto se mantenía en silencio. Sasuke miró a Yahiko.

-Fue ella la que te exigió el análisis, ¿no?-Adivinó.-Pensé que tenías más personalidad.-Se levantó sin esperar respuesta de su homologo.-Me voy, esta pantomima no lleva a ninguna sitio.

Sasuke se marchó en completo silencio hasta que no se escuchó la puerta los demás no reaccionaron.

-Cada día me decepcionas mas.-Le dijo mordaz Meiko.-Te has dejado engatusar por una caprichosa, das pena.

-¡Un respeto!-Exigió a mujer del señor feudal.

-Respete primero a quienes la protegen.-Le contestó Shu.-Sin nosotros habrían muerto hace tiempo usted y su familia.

Shu se levantó muy molesto, no podía con esas estupideces. El resto le siguió dejando solos al capitán general y a la feudal.

-Él dejó a mi mar….

-Su marido puede entrar en las mentes de los capitanes, por ello se le bloqueó la entrada. Por su seguridad y la del resto.

-Mi marid….

-Váyase a casa y no vuelva por aquí.-Le pidió mientras se levantaba.-Ya tenemos suficiente con su marido.

Acto seguido salió de la sala dejando a la mujer del feudal sola en la amplia sala de reuniones.

* * *

-Cuidaros, ¿eh?-Les decía Sakura mientras les despedía en la puerta.-Yo creo que te recuperarás antes de que acabe el año.

-Eso espero.-Le contestó Tenten ilusionada.

-Si me haces caso saldrá todo bien.

Keichi se acercó hasta Sakura cuando estuvo sola.

-He oído que los enfermos de la casa Hyuga se están recuperando.-Le dijo para romper el hielo.

-Sí, las horas de estudio han dado sus frutos.

Sakura entró dejando la puerta abierta para que Keichi entrara y así lo hizo, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Cómo te va a ti?

-No tan bien como a ti.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

Sakura se deshizo de él con energía, Keichi la miró con tristeza.

-¿Qué haces?-Le espetó furiosa.

-Me voy, Sakura.

-¿Y tenías que despedirte de mí así?

-Me voy por ti, desde que me dejaste no deje de pensar en t….

-Ya veo en qué dirección va está conversación.-Le cortó.-Pero prefiero que te vayas ya a seguir escuchando como me acusas de tus problemas desde que rompimos.

-Tu ex tiene mucha suerte.-continuó ignorándola.-Eres una joya de persona.

-Esta joya de persona te va golpear muy fuerte si no te vas ya.

-¿Sólo te queda rencor hacia mí?

-Ahora mismo estoy furiosa contigo.

La agarró del brazo y le llevó hasta la puerta. Keichi la bloqueó para que no la abriese.

-Dame una segunda oportunidad.-Le pidió.-Me convertiré en quien sea para ti. Seré Sasuke para ti.

-¿Te estás escuchando? Pareces un enfermo. Ya no te quiero, te quería como amigo pero ahora ya ni eso.

Keichi la agarró con fuerza de ambos brazos mientras trataba de besarla, Sakura le dio un fuerte cabezazo que le obligó a soltarla. Salió de su consulta y corrió hasta donde encontró a varios ninjas a los que pidió ayuda.

-Vuelve conmigo, Sakura.-Le decía mientras se le llevaban de su despacho.

Itachi apareció en aquel momento.

-¿Estás bien? Hay un hombre que grita tu nombre.

-Sí, estoy bien.-Le contestó un poco asustado todavía.-Pensaba que no me lo podía quitar de encima, ¿todo bien?

-Si.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He acompañado a Ayumi a una revisión.

-¿Revisión?¿está bien?

-Sí, pero no puedo decir nada.-Le contestó un poco avergonzado.

-A mi cuñada si puedes decírselo.-Decía Ayumi entrando.

-No entiendo.

-Estoy embarazada.

Sakura se olvidó del desencuentro con Keichi y se centró en felicitar a los nuevos papas.

* * *

Rin veía el reloj con horror, le cerraban el mercado, Shina se acercó a ella preocupada al ver el gesto de horror que ponía mientras miraba el reloj.

-¿Pasa algo, Rin?

-Sí que quiero hacer hoy una cena especial y el mercado me va a cerrar.

-Ve al mercado tranquila, deja al peque aquí y te vas tranquila.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, hoy hay poco trabajo.

Rin cogió su bolso mientras le agradecía por haberle dado el permiso que necesitaba. Llevaba un pequeño tramo andado cuando el edificio voló en pedazos arrastrándola.

* * *

Sasuke salió corriendo de su despacho en cuanto escucho los estruendos, Miyoshi descolgó el teléfono mientras se veia el humo en varias zonas.

-Esto no pinta nada bien.-Comentó Sasuke mientras se iba corriendo.

-¡Espera!-Le llamó Miyoshi alarmada.-Yahiko solicita tu presencia urgente.

-Joder.

Miyoshi siguió a Sasuke hasta el despacho de Yahiko donde la tensión era palpable.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de los Absor…

Antes de que pudiese terminar una voz comenzó a sonar tanto dentro como fuera de las dependencias de la Internacional.

- _Las explosiones solo han sido un pequeño regalo de nuestra parte pero no va a ser el único, a no ser que nos entreguéis al Jinchuriki del kiuby, capitán Uchiha, sino lo hace pagarás las consecuencias. Te doy una hora._

La conexión se cortó de golpe, Sasuke procesaba la información bloqueada.

-¿Esto se ha emitido en todo el mundo?-Preguntó Miyoshi preocupada.

-No lo sé.-Contestó Yahiko.

-No puedo ceder a su petición.-Se auto convencía Sasuke.

-Ve ha Konoha.-Le sugirió Yahiko.-Aquí….

-Soy capitán, no Portavoz.

-Pero tienes un acuerdo con él.

-Que vaya el equipo de Kaito contigo.-Le dijo Miyoshi.-Yo me encargo de organizarlo.

-Debo de contestarle.

* * *

-Creo que me voy.-Dijo Itachi cuando terminó el comunicado.-Probablemente me necesiten con urgencia.

-Ten cuidado.-Le pidió Ayumi preocupada.

-Lo mismo os digo, cuidaros.-Le contestó mientras la besaba.

Sakura trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, Ayumi al verla así le agarró la mano.

-Tranquila, ya verás como todo sale bien.

-Está poniendo a Sasuke en un buen aprieto.

-Él es inteligente, tomará la decisión adecuada, por eso estoy tranquila.

-Más tranquila vas a estar en casa.-Le dijo levantándose.-Te llevo a casa, ¿o tienes trabajo?

* * *

Fugaku entró corriendo a las oficinas del Hokage donde todo era revolución, no era para menos. La retransmisión había sido una provocación directa hacia Konoha.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-Preguntó alarmado cuando alcanzó a Minato en pleno pasillo junto a Kushina.

-Le acabamos de llamar.

-Ni la Internacional ni Sasuke se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros, ¿no?

-Aún no.

-He venido a cubrir a Sasuke en la protección de Naruto.

-Yo esperaría a que Sasuke diese señales, estoy seguro de que así será.

-Imposible.-Dijo Tsunade saliendo por una puerta.-No hago más que llamar y me dejan en espera.

-Las explosiones deben de haber afectado las comunicaciones.-Opinó Kushina.

-No se, la última vez no había ni comunicación, pero debemos hacer algo.

-El refuerzo de la frontera yo creo que es suficiente de momento, mientras Naruto este localizado todo irá bien.

-Aquí estoy.-Dijo Naruto acercándose.-Espero que no me encerréis, confiad en mí.

-En quien no confiamos es en los Absortion, no quiero que estés solo.

-Yo supliré a Sasuke.-Insistió Fugaku.

-No creo que haga falta, Sasuke ante peligro aparece instantáneamente. Ya lo hizo una vez.-Contestó con suficiencia.-Él vendrá.

* * *

Obito llamaba a su mujer entre los escombros de la asociación, sin mucho éxito. La gente trataba de sacar a los heridos.

-¡Rin! ¿Sasuke!-gritaba sacando escombros.

-¡SOCORRO!-Gritaba una voz desesperada.

-Se acercó corriendo hasta una viga de grandes dimensiones que intentó levantar el solo sin éxito.

-¡Aquí hay alguien!-Les gritó a un grupo cercano que buscaban a gente y que acudieron corriendo en su ayuda.

Se trataba de una mujer que tenía un niño en brazos. Los sacaron con cuidado y así con todos los que encontraban.

-¡Hay una mujer colgada!-Alertó un ayudante mirando el árbol con preocupación.

-¡RIN!

Subió corriendo al árbol y la sacó de entre las ramas. Estaba completamente llena de heridas, le salía de sangre de la cabeza, antes de que se cayese la bajo. Un par de sanitarios le ayudaron a dejarla en el suelo para curarla antes de llevársela.

Volvió a mirar los escombros de Ijime desolado, ¿dónde estaba su hijo?

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó desesperado acercándose.-¡SASUKE!

Su hijo tenía que aparecer ese mismo día si o si.

* * *

Sasuke no paraba de dar vueltas, tenía dos frentes igual de importantes, no podía eludir ninguno por mucho que los demás le dejasen.

Habían atacado las zonas más concurridas de Central, llevándose por medio a una gran cantidad de personas inocentes, para ellos no había diferencia entre adultos y niños.

-Sasuke, el equipo de Kaito…

-Voy a ir a Konoha pero también me voy a quedar aquí.

-Hacerte copias va a empeorar las cosas.

-Esta copia es diferente.-Le contestó convencido.-No puedo irme a Konoha y dejar aquí al resto, soy uno de los capitanes.

-Esta Yahiko, pero como quieras.-Le contestó no muy convencida su Segunda.

-Déjame un momento solo.-Le pidió.-No quiero gente presente.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó mientras salía del despacho.

* * *

-Vayamos a por el Kiuby ya.-Dijo Kaneki inquieto.

Los Absortion se encontraban escondidos en una cueva cercana a Konoha, listos para atacar.

-Debemos cumplir con el plazo.-Le advirtió Kenzo.

-No le van a entregar, ¿para qué esperar? Dudo que Sasuke le entregue, ¿a que si Kouki? Tú le conoces mejor que nosotros.

Kouki se mantuvo callado, no quería causar escándalos apoyados por Kaneki con el que podría salir perdiendo. Prefería seguir a Shizuko que era la más prudente, aunque le daba mala espina la relación que mantenía con Haku que también estaba allí sentado a su lado.

Kaneki se levantó alertando a todos.

-Me voy a respirar aire, somos demasiados aquí. Te has pasado reuniéndonos a tantos para esto si luego no vamos a atacar.

-Kaneki vuelve.-Le pidió Kenzo.

Kaneki le ignoró y salió en completo silencio, Kouki se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, quería ayudar a la organización para ascender.

-Vo-voy a por él.-Les dijo mientras salía a buscarles.

* * *

Finalmente las puertas se cerraban, al no recibir noticias de Central decidieron blindarse, Itachi miraba el horizonte tenso, se avecinaba guerra, estaba completamente seguro. Toda la aldea estaba siendo evacuada como medida de seguridad. Fugaku se acercó hasta él de forma disimulada, Itachi se acercó también.

-No ibas a suplir a Sasuke.

-Sí, pero me han dicho que no hace falta.-Le contestó apesadumbrado.-Dicen que Sasuke aparecerá en el momento adecuado.

-Entonces no te preocupes de más, si lo dicen será por algo.

-Pero la hora está a punto de terminar y aun no….

-Papa, tranquilo.-Le cortó Itachi.-Central ha sufrido varias explosiones así que es normal que no se hayan puesto en contacto y ni si quiera sabemos si está bien que yo creo que sí.

-Que pase pronto esto.-Susurró preocupado.

* * *

Hinata se acercó corriendo hasta Naruto que salía de las oficinas.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Si tranquila, no creo que nadie me ataque. Han cerrado todos los accesos.

-¡TODOS NO!-Le contestó alguien desde el tejado de las oficinas.

Se dieron la vuelta, el sol no les permitía ver quien era pero saltó sobre ellos espada en mano. Naruto sacó un kunai para frenar pero una figura se colocó frente a él frenando el ataque.

-¡¿Tu?!-Le gritó el Absortion.-Has roto el acuerdo.

-Lo habéis roto vosotros.-Le contestó Sasuke.

-No sabes lo que estás rechazando.-Le amenazó Kaneki.-Aunque supongo que la muerte de tu madre te ha afectado al cerebro.

Sasuke apretó el agarre de la espada, tenía ganas de matarle pero sabía que aquello no era la mejor opción. Se acercó hacia él mientras se colocaba la espada.

-No me das miedo.-Le contestó amenazante.

Kouki apareció en aquel momento, sonreía de forma chulesca empeorando la situación. Estaba solo y eran dos Absortion contra él, tenía todas las de perder pero no podía espera a que el equipo de Kaito llegase antes de que aquellos dos hiciesen algo.

-Estás solo, hijo.-Dijo Kouki mientras se transformaba en Mikoto Uchiha.

-Que miserable.-Dijo Naruto furioso dispuesto a enfrentase a él.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer nada.-Le advirtió Sasuke.

Naruto miró a su amigo pero este no le miraba, estaba concentrado en los Absortion.

-Hazle caso Naruto-kun.-Le pidió Hinata agarrándole por detrás para impedir que saltase sobre ellos.

* * *

-Sí, tenemos todo cerrado.-Contestó Minato.

Tsunade, Kushina y Shikaku esperaban a que Minato terminase de hablar con Central, que ya estaban al límite de terminar el periodo de tregua.

Shizume entró corriendo al despacho donde la miraron mal por hacer esa entrada de golpe.

-Sasuke está dando un comunicado por televisión, es una respuesta a los Absortion.

Tsunade se fue corriendo hasta la sala de reuniones donde estaba encendida. Sasuke rechazaba la petición dando argumentos coherentes, no estaba dispuesto a ceder a los chantajes de una organización que mataba sin distinción y cuyos objetivos no estaban muy claros.

-Tiene que ser grabado, Sasuke está fuera.-Dijo alarmada Kushina.

Salieron todos corriendo.

* * *

-Entregádnoslo.-Le pidió Kaneki con el aspecto de Mikoto.

-Ya os he dado la respuesta.-Les espetó.-De que aquí ya no salís.

-Eso habrá que verlo.-Contestó Kaneki corriendo hacia ellos.

Sasuke acudió hasta él tras darle un fuerte empujón a Naruto para alejarle del enemigo. Kouki se colocó entre ambos para que no atacase a su compañero pero no fue así, Sasuke le atravesó el estómago. Ambos Absortion se alejaron de él.

-¿Cómo has podido?-Le espetó Kaneki.-Es tu ma….

-Mi madre no era así.-Le cortó Sasuke.-Nunca me ha mirado así y el color de su pelo no es de esa tonalidad.

Sasuke avanzó mientras Kaneki agarraba a Kouki que trataba de taparse la herida. Tsunade y el resto salieron en aquel momento a la vez que Fugaku y un grupo nutrido de Ambus entre los que estaba Itachi.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí.-Le susurró Kaneki.-Si mueres me crujen.

Alzó a Kouki en brazos y saltó sobre el tejado de las oficinas cuando tenía a escasos metros a Sasuke el cual les lanzó varios kunais y alguno alcanzó la pierna de Kaneki. En cuanto lo vio soltó a Kouki para quitárselo ya que iba acompañado de un sello explosivo. No llegó a quitárselo a tiempo y explotó.

Sasuke esperó a que el humo se fuese.

-¡Cuidado!-Le alertó Naruto.

Kaneki apareció detrás suya espada en mano y le cortó el brazo izquierdo, Sasuke reaccionó lento y se alejó de él.

-Esa mierda no iba a matarme.-Le dijo mientras se reía y recogía el brazo que le había cortado.

Sasuke se cauterizó el brazo rápidamente para no desangrarse, ya se lamentaría después por la pérdida de su brazo.

-Si con dos brazos no has podido conmigo dudo que con uno lo consigas.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él con Hikari en alto, Kaneki con aires de suficiencia alzó la mano pero no supuso nada para Sasuke el cual atravesó la mano sin problema. El Absortion al ver que les estaba destrozando la mano se asustó y se alejó por segunda vez. Buscó a Kouki con la mirada, le preocupaba su estado, no quería crearse una peor situación en la organización y volver con un muerto tras desobedecer las órdenes del capitán.

Volvió a saltar, cogió a Kouki el cual estaba inconsciente mientras esquivaba el espadazo de Sasuke y realizó la huida rápida. Simplemente desapareció.

-¡NO!-Gritó Sasuke.-Se ha marchado en mi cara…..¡JODER!

Lo malo fue que tuvo que volver a su cuerpo original sin avisar a los demás.

-¿Por qué se ha ido?-Le preguntó Hinata a Naruto.

-El Sasuke real está en Central.

-¡REGISTRAD LA ZONA YA!-Exigió Tsunade a los Ambus.

-¿Era Mikoto?-Le preguntó Fugaku mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

-No, era un Absortion transformado en ella.-Le aclaró.

-El objetivo era desestabilizarle.-Opinó Shikaku.-Pero veo que les salió mal.

-Sí, Sasuke se fijó en los detalles de su madre para no caer en la trampa.

Kushina abrazó a su hijo para calmar su ansiedad, Naruto le respondió al abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?-Les preguntó.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata respondieron afirmativamente mientras Minato hacia acto de presencia y observaba el barullo buscando una respuesta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han entrado dos Absortion.-Le informó Tsunade.-Sasuke se ha encargado de ellos aunque han escapado.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Se tuvo que marchar a causa de las heridas.

-Realmente no era el Sasuke original.-Confesó Naruto.-Gracias al acuerdo de sangre puede aparecer junto a mi cuando sienta que estoy en peligro. Ya pasó una vez y me explicó cómo iba.

-Por eso estaba también en la tv.-Unió hilos Shikaku.-Ahora lo entiendo todo.

-Entonces los Internacionales llegan tarde.

-No.-Le contradijo Tsunade.-Vienen de perlas para que nos ayuden a rastrear la zona.

Un sonido atronador silenció la conversación, en varias zonas comenzó a salir humo.

-¿Qué demonios….?

-Voy a por equipos.-Dijo Shikaku mientras entraba corriendo.

-Yo también.-Contestó Kushina.

* * *

Temari descansaba junto a Shikamaru, el cual se iba aquel día. Aquellos días juntos habían sido geniales ya que hacia bastante que no estaban juntos, ni si quiera trabajando.

-¿A qué hora te vas hoy?-Le preguntó Temari mirando por la ventana de la cafetería.

-Cuando caiga el sol. Que aquí pega mucho.

-¿No tienes que darle la información a…

-Sí, pero puede esperar a mañana.

El busca de Temari comenzó a sonar dando por terminado el descanso, iba a llamar al camarero para pagar.

-Déjame a mí, invito yo.-Dijo Shikamaru llamando al camarero.

El camarero estaba a dos pasos de su mesa cuando un fogonazo se les echo encima seguido de la más profunda oscuridad que iba acompañaba de gritos.

* * *

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado en Konoha?-Preguntó nerviosa Miyoshi.

Sasuke había perdido un brazo sin avisar en pleno pasillo y sin venir a cuento. Tuvieron que llamar a un médico aunque él se cauterizase el brazo sin esperar al sanitario.

-Absortion, eso es lo que pasa.-Le contestó Sasuke tratando de levantarse de la silla de su escritorio donde le había casi encerrado.-Déjame salir, Central me…

-No, estás muy débil y solo estorbarías.

-Apártate.

-Sabes que no lo haré.-Le contestó mientras se colocaba delante de la puerta.-Y si me lo pones difícil te voy a dejar inconsciente.

Sasuke perdió la paciencia y forcejeó con ella lo que la obligó a dejarle ko.

-Demasiado cabezón.-Le dijo mientras le arrastraba hasta el sofá.-Menudo capitán con el que tengo que cargar.

Salió del despacho y le encerró con llave antes de marcharse.

* * *

-Los Absortion han cumplido las amenazas.-Le informó Nagato a Yahiko mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta él.-Han activado todas las bombas en todos los países aliados.

-Joder, de momento solo podemos enviar los equipos de los Portavoces como mucho aunque la culpa sea nuestra, tenemos demasiados problemas aquí.

-Si tantos problemas tenemos, ¿no va a ser mejor evacuar a los ciudadanos?-Preguntó Miyoshi saliendo de las oficinas.-Ya se revisó el refugió de evacuación y está libre de bombas.

-Va a ser lo mejor.-Dijo Yahiko pensativo.-Activa el protocolo de evacuación.

Nagato se marchó corriendo dejándoles solos.

-En menudo embrollo nos ha metido Sasuke.

-Ceder a sus chantajes no solucionará nada. Solo significarían más muertes.-Defendió Miyoshi a su capitán.-Y estabas de acuerdo.

-Ya estamos bien jodidos.-Le contestó antes de entrar a las oficinas de nuevo.

La alarma de evacuación comenzó a sonar por toda la aldea, Miyoshi se marchó corriendo para colaborar con la evacuación.

* * *

Tanaka rezaba por los muertos junto a sus fieles en el templo, habían pasado más de medio día desde las explosiones, una de las bombas había estallado en plena entrada al barrio Uchiha.

-Está claro quién es el responsable de toda esta masacre.

-¡Ese demonio tiene que desaparecer!-Exclamó uno de los fieles.-No puede ser que sea el jefe ahora.

-Vayamos a Central.-Sugirió otro levantándose.

Los fieles comenzaron a levantarse movidos por las ganas de venganza, Tanaka les observó sin decir nada ya que ellos solos fueron marchándose poco a poco hasta que le dejaron completamente solo. Sonrió y se marchó a su despacho. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

* * *

 **Para Inia:**

 **Uy ya iba siendo que esas aguas se fuesen revolviendo cada vez mas ¿no? (sino no será divertido).**

 **Ya sé que anda bajo de confianza pero es que la ente de su alrededor no me deja que le ayude (sé que suena raro pero normalmente dejo que mi intuición me lleve a las situaciones y eso significa que los personajes son los que mandan, lo siento si sonó un poco raro pero es la razón por la que sus amigos no le "ayudan" XD).**

 **Fugaku por otra parte creo que se siente avergonzado por no llamarle sin contar con la "depresión" que tiene por la falta de su mujer, le entiendo a él y te entiendo a ti. Seguramente se solucionen las cosas entre padre e hijo…..espero :p.**

 **Con respecto a los Uchiha Bah yo ya tiro la toalla con ellos, son imposibles de tratar y si son unos corderitos detrás de Tanaka buscando la seguridad que no les va a dar nunca ¬¬.**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc)**

* * *

 **Un besazo y feliz semana a todas/os (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	31. Chapter 31

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 31.**

Kaneki se alejaba de su equipo caminado hacia atrás. Acababan de llegar a la base.

-Solo quería acelerar un poco las cosas.

-¡¿Acelerar?!-Le espetó Kenzo.-Querrás decir provocar.

-Y ha tenido una segunda oportunidad.-Susurró Sayoko.-¿Por qué tú y no Hiromi?

-¿Le vas a imponer un castigo?-Le preguntó Shoko.

-No me deja otra.

Kenzo se abalanzó sobre él tirándole al suelo, Kaneki le miró con terror.

-Ya se cuál es la solución.-Le decía mientras le agarraba de las piernas.-Sin piernas no puedes andar y si no puedes andar no nos desobedecerás.

-¡No! He aprendido la lección, no lo volveré a hacer.-Le suplicó.

-Ya no me vale tu palabra.

Acto seguido le voló las piernas, Kaneki gritó de dolor. Kenzo se incorporó mientras se quitaba la sangre de las manos con la capa.

-Estabas avisado.-Le dijo con tranquilidad.-Solo eres un estorbo y estás aquí por el jefe, sino hace mucho tiempo que te hubiésemos echado.

Se marchó seguido por el resto que le dejaron allí tirado desangrándose por si había suerte y moría.

* * *

-Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar, Temari.

La voz de Seichi detrás suya la alertó, no estaba sola en aquél túnel donde apenas había luz. El aspecto que presentaba era terrorífico ya que le sonreía mientras le salía sangre del cuello.

-¿Se-Seichi?

-Veo que te acuerdas de mí, al fin podré vengarme de ti.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

Temari salió corriendo ya que sin armas no podría hacer nada y menos contra alguien ya muerto.

-No corras hombre.

Avanzó a toda velocidad por el túnel con la esperanza de llegar a la estancia llena de luz pero en cuanto entró la luz se apagó de golpe y cayó. El aire le impedía escuchar nada hasta que se fue diluyendo y fusionando con crujidos de madera y gritos. Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sepultada, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, tanto que pensaba que le iba a estallar, no podía mover las piernas, las tenía atrapadas con algo. Movió los brazos con excesiva lentitud ya que los sentía como plastilina y llegó al bloque de madera que le bloqueaba las piernas. Trató de quitárselo pero fue imposible pesaba muchísimo y no tenía fuerza. Golpeó los escombros que tenía sobre la cabeza arriesgándose a que le cayese encima pero se empezaba a ahogar.

-¡AYUDA!-Gritó muy nerviosa sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire.

-Hay alguien ahí, lo acabo de escuchar.-Decía una voz un poco lejana.

Se escucharon unos pasos corriendo hasta donde se encontraba, fueron quitando los escombros hasta que dieron con ella.

-¡¿Temari-san?!-Dijo uno sorprendido al verla.

-Avisad al Kazekage que la estaba buscando. Tranquila, ahora mismo te sacamos de aquí.

-Tengo las piernas atrapadas.

-No te preocupes, ¿ibas acompañada?

-¡Sí!-Dijo de golpe acordándose de Shikamaru.-Shikamaru, ¿dónde está?

-Tranquila, ahora mismo le buscamos.

-¿Y si esta….

-Tranquila que acabamos de llamar a más gente.-Le decía mientras los demás seguían quitando escombros.

* * *

Chocaron de frente al girar en la esquina, Sakura lanzo las carpetas que llevaba sin querer.

-Perdona.-Se disculpó Kaito.-¡Oh! Sakura.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

-He traído heridos, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy cansada, llevo horas trabajando, ya no doy abasto pero me necesitan, ¿cómo lo lleváis vosotros?

-Igual, he tenido que venir sin mi Segundo.

-¿Por qué?

-Con las explosiones en Central se fue corriendo a buscar a su mujer e hijo porque una de las bombas estalló en la asociación en la que estaban, no sé nada más.

-¿Y se sabe cómo está Central ahora mismo?

-Sí, pero me dan pocas respuestas, yo ahora estoy más pendiente de mi trabajo aquí.

-¿Es cierto que Sasuke ha venido?

-Sí, llegó antes que yo, pero no le he podido ver.

-¿Se ha marchado?

-No era el real.-Le dijo Naruto acercándose a ellos.-Vino a ayudarme con los Absortion.

-Pero, ¿Está bien?

-Espero que sí.

-¿Cómo qué esperas?

-Es que le cortaron un brazo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Uno de ellos se transformó en su madre.

-Yo no sé nada.-Contestó Kaito al ver la mirada que Sakura le lanzaba.

-En cuanto sepas algo por favor dínoslo.-Le pidió Naruto.-Se fue sin despedirse ni nada.

-Tranquilos, yo os informo. Seguro que está bien.

-Menudo día.-Susurró Sakura.

-Este es el comienzo de algo peor.-Dijo Itachi arrastrando a un herido.

Sakura acudió corriendo hasta él mientras una enfermera acudió a su encuentro y se lo llevaban de allí.

-¿Tú crees?-Le preguntó Kaito.

-Han atacado todos los países, es una declaración de guerra y Sasuke ha dejado claro que no van a ceder a sus chantajes así que solo nos queda prepararnos.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, le dolía el brazo y recordó el encontronazo que tuvo con los Absortion en Konoha. Se incorporó mientras un fuerte dolor le perforó el brazo. Se llevó la mano al brazo pero no lo encontró, fue real aquella agresión.

Fue a salir pero la puerta estaba cerrada, le había encerrado en su propio despacho.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Susurró para sí.

Sacó la llave maestra del cajón de su escritorio y salió, estaba anocheciendo y todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero había demasiadas luces encendidas en las oficinas. Bajo hasta el despacho de Yahiko, no había nadie.

-Sasuke.-Le llamo Nagato sorprendido de verle.-Pensé que te habías…..

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Han estallado unas tres bombas en zonas muy transitadas pero ya está todo en orden.

-¿En orden?-Preguntó escéptico.-¿Cuánta gente ha muerto?

-Sas….

-¡¿Cuánta gente?!

-Doscientas sin contar a los heridos graves.-Le contestó Miyoshi saliendo de la sala de reuniones seguida de Yahiko.-Se ha procedido a realizar la evacuación para el completo rastreo y acabamos de mandar a la gente a su casa. El equipo de informática está estudiando el video de los Absortion para localizarles.

-Todos los Portavoces han ido a sus respectivos países y en todas se han detonado las bombas pero apenas ha habido heridos.-Continuó Yahiko.-Por ahora vete a descansar.

Sasuke les miró desconfiado ya que estaban a la defensiva, Miyoshi al ver la actitud de su jefe le cogió del brazo para llevárselo pero este se deshizo del agarre con violencia. Se miraron desafiantes.

-Que sea la última vez que me dejas encerrado.

-No me obedecías y necesitaba..

-Que sea la última vez, ¿te queda claro?-Le repitió mirándola desafiante.

-Si.-Contestó al fin.

-Iros a descansar.-Insistió su homologo.

Sasuke le miró durante unos eternos segundos hasta que decidió marcharse seguido de Miyoshi.

* * *

Shikamaru se despertó de golpe, el sitio en el que estaba comenzó a dar muchas vueltas, se llevó las manos a la cabeza mareado. Cerro los ojos unos minutos hasta que paró. Estudió el lugar en el que se encontraba, era una habitación de hospital, llevaba puesto un collarín y algunos cables conectados a sus brazos.

Salió de la cama y se calló, tenía una pierna escayolada pero eso no le iba a parar, se arrastró hasta la puerta, se incorporó con esfuerzo y abrió la puerta. El pasillo estaba muy tranquilo, avanzó por él hasta que Kankuro salió de una habitación.

-Shikamaru, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-¿Dónde estoy?-Le preguntó desorientado.

-En un hospital.

-¿Pero dónde?-Le volvió a preguntar cuando un fuerte dolor le azotó la cabeza.

-En Sunagakure, estabas con Temari en una cafetería cuando os estalló una bomba. Por suerte ambos estáis bien dentro de las circunstancias y tu deberías….

-¿Cómo está Temari? ¿dónde….

Sin si quiera terminar la pregunta se acercó hasta la puerta por donde había salido Kankuro y entró. Allí estaba tumbada sobre la cama inconsciente y conectada a varios cables como él, se acercó como pudo hasta ella mientras Kankuro entraba.

-Deberías descansar.-Le dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo.-Ella no se va a despertar porque tu estés aquí y si se entera de que te dejo quedarte aquí me mata, ya la has visto así que…..

\- ¿Quién ha sido?-Le cortó Shikamaru.

-Los Absortion y no ha sido solo una bomba, han sido varias.

-Tengo que llamar a casa…

-Ha pasado lo mismo que aquí.

Shikamaru le miró preocupado cuando entro una enfermera.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-Le preguntó.-Ahora mismo se va a su habitación.

Le cogió del brazo con energía, le sacó de la habitación y le metió en la suya.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada.

-No es el momento de hacer llamadas.-Le contestaba mientras le volvía a colocar los cables que se quitó.-Ahora descanse, voy a darle un calmante para que pueda dormir sin contratiempos.

-Déjeme hacer una llamada.

-Ya le he dicho que no.

Entró otra enfermera y le inyecto algo que le dejo ko en muy poco tiempo.

* * *

Orochimaru salió de la habitación con tranquilidad, Kenzo le miró buscando respuestas.

-¿Cómo está?-Le preguntó al fin.

-Quien le hico esa herida sabia donde atacar a matar.-Le contestó.-Pero, aunque me ha costado esta fuera de peligro, no tardará en recuperarse.

-Necesito que cures a otro.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Kenzo no lo hagas.-Le pidió Sayoko.

-Acompáñame.-Le pidió ignorándola.

Ambos pasaron de largo, Sayoko les observó sin saber cómo impedirlo, fue tras ellos.

Shizuko buscó a Haku y juntos se marcharon de allí tras recoger varias cosas. Ese era el mejor momento para desaparecer.

* * *

Obito abrazaba a su pequeño mientras daba vueltas por el pasillo del hospital. Gracias al talismán estaba ileso tanto él como Shina, verle llorando en brazos de Shina le supuso recobrar la respiración que había mantenido a raya inconscientemente durante la búsqueda.

-¿Cómo sigue?-Le preguntó Shina mientras se acercaba hasta él.

-No lo sé, nadie me dice nada y llevo horas esperando.

-Siento mucho todo esto.-Se disculpó con pesar.-Quizá si no la hubiese.

-La bomba estaba en la fachada, probablemente le habría pillado igual.

-Ya, pero a lo mejor no la habría pillado igual.-Le confesó agobiada.

Obito apretó el abrazo de su pequeño sin saber cómo animar a Shina cuando él estaba igual.

-Vete a descansar.-Le dijo Obito.-Tu familia te necesita.

-Ya he avisado en casa de que me iba a quedar contigo, además, aunque fuese no estaría tranquila.

El silencio se impuso de golpe, las enfermeras corrían por los pasillos ignorándoles por completo.

-Ahora mismo tendría que estar en Konoha.-Confesó Obito rompiendo el silencio.-Pero en cuanto escuche las explosiones me fui sin avisar.

-Seguro que en cuanto sepan la verdad no te dirán nada.

-Ya no sé qué pensar.

Shina le cogió de la mano y se la apretó para apoyarle, Obito la miro y esta le sonrió para ofrecerle tranquilidad.

* * *

Miyoshi abrió la puerta y se asustó de golpe al ver a Shizuko y Haku.

-Por favor no nos ataque.-Le pidió Haku.-Venimos a ayudar.

-¿Unos Absortion ayudarnos a nosotros?, no me hagas reír.-Le espetó mientas sacaba barios kunais dispuesta a atacar.

Shizuko la empujó y entró en la casa, no quería estar a la vista de todos.

-No apoyamos a los Absortion, queremos lo mismo que vosotros, su destrucción.-Le dijo Shizuko mirándola sin pestañear.-Les odio tanto como tú o más.

-Entonces nos debéis una buena explicación.-Dijo Sasuke entrando al salón.

-Sí que te ha dejado hecho un trapo mi hermano.-Comentó Shizuko con pesar.-Aunque él tampoco ha quedado muy bien parado.

-Si habéis venido a matarnos lo lleváis claro. Y a ti te estábamos buscando.-Le dijo a Haku muy seriamente.-Lo que hiciste tú y tu amigo se paga caro.

-Yo no quería, fue él el que los mató.

-¿Qué razón había para matar a una familia completa?-Le preguntó.

Haku no contestó, bajo la mirada, Shizuko observó todo en silencio mientras se acercaba a la mesa del comedor y dejaba la pesada mochila sobre ella.

-Creo que su "amigo" es como mi hermano, por suerte es un Absortion del montón, no como él que es un Absortion evolucionado.

-¿Evolucionado?

-Hasta que él llegó no había.

-¿Qué queréis?

Shizuko sacó dos archivadores que dejó sobre la mesa.

-Ahí tienes toda la información de los Absortion, ponedlo en vuestras bases de datos y en cuanto entren los tendréis localizados con y sin colgante que les camufle.

Miyoshi se acercó y abrió uno de los archivadores para comprobarlo, miró sorprendida a Sasuke.

-Ya habéis dicho que queréis destruirles pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque si, nada nos retiene allí.-Confesó Haku.-Nunca quise ser un asesino, siempre quise ser un Internacional.

-Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Tanaka Uchiha es el líder de la organización y mi padre.-Dijo Shizuko cansada de dar vueltas.-Solo buscaba ser el más poderoso de todos los países. Nos entrenó a mí y a mi hermano con el fin de ayudar hasta que apareciste tú, Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo pequeño del líder del clan que heredó las cualidades del sucesor a la voluntad del clan.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

-En tus primeros exámenes médicos, esos que se hacen a todos los recién nacidos. Tanaka nos machacó para superarte sin éxito, eres superior a nosotros, y a Tanaka eso no le hacía gracia hasta que dio con la técnica para obtener tu poder.-Le relataba sin dejar de mirarle.-Pero solo obtuvo la mitad, tu escapaste y con ello sus esperanzas. Unos años después nos inyectó tu chackra sin el consentimiento de mi madre, casi morimos….Consiguió unos hijos con poderes destructivos muy peligrosos que podían hacerse con lo que quiere de ti. De ahí surgieron los Absortion, yo no entre porque me oponía a las órdenes de mi padre pero acabe accediendo por mi madre que enfermó. Tanaka me prometió una cura pero no cumplió con el trato y la mató. Por ello busco su destrucción, le odio tanto como tú o más.

Sasuke y Shizuko se miraron durante unos segundos, uno procesando la información mientras que el otro solo esperaba que le confirmase que le creía.

-Miyoshi lleva los archivadores a la base y que registren a todos salvo a ellos dos.

-No nos importa si nos condenáis a muerte, pero primero déjame ver muerto a Tanaka.-Le dijo Shizuko llena de odio.

-Estáis detenidos.-Les informó tras suspirar.-Y como detenidos vais a colaborar os guste o no.

-Vamos a colaborar.-Le aseguró Haku.

-Pues ya os vais deshaciendo de las armas que llevéis encima y me vais a acompañar a los calabozos sin problemas, ¿queda claro?

Por toda respuesta ambos dejaron sobre la mesa las armas que llevaban, Miyoshi lo observaba todo sorprendida por la cooperación, Sasuke la miró y le indicó que fuese tranquila.

-Es demasiado confiado.-Le advirtió Shizuko cuando Miyoshi se fue.

-No, no lo soy. Digamos que he visto que no mentís y tenemos objetivos en común.

-Sí, eso parece.

-Acompañadme.-Les pidió mientras les guiaba fuera de casa.

* * *

Yahiko bajó corriendo al departamento de seguridad donde un Internacional le había chivado que la secretaria de Sasuke estaba facilitando información de dudosa procedencia. Allí estaba, junto a un raso frente al ordenador central.

-Hola.-Le saludó cuando estuvo a su lado.-¿Qué pasa?

-Hola, estamos pasando información importante a la base de datos.

-¿Qué clase de información?

-Sobre Absortions.-Le susurró.

-¿Dónde la habéis obtenido?-Le preguntó en tono demandante.-¿Por qué no se me ha comunicado nada?

-Ha sido decisión del capitán y estoy aquí por la urgencia de registrar esta información.

-Entonces hablaré con él seriamente.

Nagato se acercó corriendo hasta él.

-El capitán Sasuke está esperando en su despacho.

Miyoshi le miró elocuentemente, Yahiko la ignoró y se marchó de allí siguiendo a su secretario.

-El capitán Uchiha estaba un poco tenso.-Le informó Nagato cuando llegaron.-Ha debido de pasar algo gordo.

-Ya sé lo que es así que….

Entró en su despacho donde Sasuke le esperaba sentado, Yahiko respiró hondo para no gritarle.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?-Le espetó mientras se sentaba, ignorando el brazo extendido de Sasuke.

-Han venido dos Absortion a mi casa.-Le dijo un poco preocupado por la actitud de su homologo.-Les he encerrado en celdas de alta seguridad.

-¿Por qué han ido a verte a ti?-Le preguntó un poco irascible.

-Porque los Absortion están relacionados con Tanaka Uchiha, han venido con información de todos los miembros de la organización que se está pasando a la base de datos.

-Eso me han comentado.

-Veo que le molesta que no se lo haya comentado a usted primero.

-Pues claro, soy capitán general.

-No lo hice a malas, consideré que era un tema urgente, pero al menos siente lo mismo que me hizo a mi este último mes.

-¿Es una venganza?

-No. Ya le he dicho que actué de la forma más rápida que consideré, creo que los Absortion son un tema urgente a tratar.

-No me fio de lo que dices, ¿quién te dice que esa información es falsa?

-Por eso les he encerrado en una celda de alta seguridad. Para poder interrogarlos cuando queramos.

-¿Y si se suicidan?

Sasuke le dejo sobre la mesa las muelas venenosas.

-¿Qué…

-Los Absortion de alto nivel llevan veneno alojado en muelas falsas y me las han dado.

Yahiko cogió con asco una de ellas, la observó con ojo clínico, llegando a la conclusión de que tendría que confiar en Sasuke, el cual le miraba seriamente.

-Sé que no confías en mí, pero ahora mismo tienes que hacerlo. También debes saber que me confirmaron que fue Tanaka quien suplantó tu conciencia y la de Konan y Nagato.

Yahiko bajó la mirada, desde hacía tiempo lo sabía pero no había querido creérselo y es por ello que se había mantenido callado, Sasuke al ver su reacción incidió en el tema.

-Veo que ya lo sabias.-Le dijo en tono mordaz.-Luego eres el primero que se molesta cuando no le dicen las cosas, ¿qué soy para ti?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Soy tu subordinado o tu igual?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es…

-¡Responde!

-Eres mi igual.

-Pues que no vuelva a ver secretos, ¿le queda claro?-Le contestó.

-…Si….

Acto seguido Sasuke se marchó dejando a Yahiko sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Sasuke a la mujer del feudal al cruzarse con ella.

No obtuvo respuesta, Nagato al verla resoplo un poco. Se levantó.

-Buenos días, ¿qué desea?

-Hablar con tu superior.-Le contestó sin mirarle y llamando a la puerta entro sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Qué quiere usted ahora?-Le espetó de mala gana nada más verla.-Le pedí que no volviera por aquí.

-Incapacita a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Le pido que no venga por el lio que montó con la incapacitación del capitán Uchiha y no solo no me hace casi sino que encima vuelve con el mismo tema. Haga el favor de marcharse.

-Hágalo, le falta un brazo, ¿cómo va a defender…

-¡Basta!-Le gritó Yahiko.-Se han producido tres explosiones en Central y usted….¿solo piensa en incapacitar a un Internacional?

-Fuel culpa suya por no darle lo que pedían.

-Márchese.-Le pidió mientras le abría la puerta.-Y por favor, no vuelva.

-Sasuke Uchiha no debe estar en la Internacional.

-No tiene idea de seguridad, así que por favor no me dé ordenes, el capitán Uchiha sabe muy bien lo que hace.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara para no seguir escuchando las barbaridades que le decía.

* * *

 **Para Inia:**

 **Haber es que me dijisteis que a Tenten siempre le pasaba cosas malas, en algún momento tendría que mejorar su situación (─** **‿‿** **─).**

 **Los feudales son insoportables pero paciencia que en algún momento habrá suerte…espero :v aunque no sé cuál de los dos es más peligroso si el o ella.**

 **Yo tenía fe en que Fugaku entraría en razón en algún momento** **ᕙ** **(`** **´)** **ᕗ** **los problemas dan vidilla ahora mismo en el fict (** **.** **).**

 **Lo de Mikoto fue lo más rastrero lo bueno es que conocía a su madre mejor que el tonto del bote eso al que odio con toda mi alma y mi corazón, ojala lo pague como en su vida se esperó….bueno paro que me he acabado encendiendo XD**

 **Un saludo y feliz semana** **(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

* * *

 **Un besazo y feliz semana a todas/os (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	32. Chapter 32

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 32.**

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-Preguntó Tanaka en tono mordaz.

Kabuto había llamado a Tanaka para chivarle las intenciones de Orochimaru con Sasuke a cambio de una buena suma de dinero que serviría para continuar con los estudios que tanto buscaba continuar Orochimaru.

-¿Está por allí?

-No, solo vino un día para hacerse unos análisis previos.

-Muy bien, pues voy para allá inmediatamente.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta, se quitó la túnica y se marchó.

* * *

La señora feudal lloraba amargamente mientras trataba de calmarse con una infusión cuando entro su marido y la vio.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿por qué lloras?

-La Internacional me ha trata como una cualquiera y no le han hecho caso a mi petición.-Le contestó mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.-Sasuke Uchiha debería estar fuera de la Internacional por todo lo que está haciendo, por su culpa han explotado varias bombas en Central.

-Lo sé.

-Me han echado como a un perro de las instalaciones, solo busco el bien de Central

-No te preocupes cariño que lo sé.-Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Haz algo, deben saber quién es el que manda aquí.

-Tranquila, lo hare ahora mismo.-Contestó mientras la soltaba.-Ahora mismo me voy a encargar de ello.

El señor feudal se marchó resolutivo si a su mujer la iban a tratar como un ciudadano más lo tenían claro. Los acuerdos terminaban en aquel momento.

* * *

Gaara procesaba la información que acababa de recibir cuando Kankuro entro.

-Esa cara indica malas noticias, ¿qué pasa?

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de los Absortion.

-¿Qué quieren?

-A mí.

-¿Otra vez están con lo mismo?

-Eso parece.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.-Las explosiones son una advertencia de que si no les doy lo que quieren habrá más.

-¿Te vas a entregar?-Le preguntó Shu, el Portavoz de Suna desde el quicio de la puerta.-Las explosiones no han sido una advertencia sino una respuesta al capitán Sasuke.

-¿Cómo que una respuesta?

-Los Absortion quieren a los Jinchurikis y al Kyubi el primero, el capitán se negó he hicieron estallar las bombas en todos los países aliados.-Les explicó.-Así que por favor no contradiga al capitán, se está jugando mucho.

-¿Por qué las comunicaciones van tan mal?-Le preguntó Gaara.-Cada vez que trato de ponerme en contacto con alguno de tus cap…

-Hemos sufrido explosiones también.-Le aclaró Shu.-Mucho antes que vosotros.

-Entonces…

-La situación se está tratando de controlar y creo que ya casi esta, todos estamos muy alterados. Tenga paciencia Kazekage, la Internacional os apoyará.

Gaara acabó cediendo consiguiendo que el Portavoz respirase tranquilo.

-¿Cómo está Temari?

-Bien, dando mucha guerra.-Contestó Kankuro.-Quiere irse del hospital ya.

-¿Y Shikamaru?

-Igual.

-Eso es buena señal.-Opinó Shu.

* * *

-¿Dónde estará?-Se preguntó Ino colgando el teléfono.

-¿A quién buscas?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras dejaba los tés sobre la mesa.

-A Shikamaru. Esta mañana fui a verle porque hacía mucho que no le veía y Yoshino me dijo que se fue hace unos días pero no le localizo.

-Estará ocupado.

-Después de los atentados me da miedo que le haya pasado algo grave esté donde esté.

-¿No sabes a dónde fue?

-No.

-¿No habrá ido a Suna?

Ino la miró con sorpresa, no había pensado en aquella opción.

-No lo había pensado, es muy probable. Sino, ¿dónde habría ido?-Le contestó mientras miraba la hora.-Lo intentaré luego que ahora mismo me tomo esto y me voy, que llego tarde.

-¿Cuándo acabará esto?-Preguntó Sakura distraída.-No quiero seguir dando malas noticias.

-Es nuestro trabajo como médicos.

-Ya, pero todos los accidentes son muy seguidos.

-Eso es otro tema.

-Siempre pagan los mismos. Ni la mujer del feudal ha bajado a ver a los enfermos y siempre lo hacía, no les importamos una mierda.-Le contestó frustrada.-Como esto siga así…

-No lo pienses.-Le cortó mientras se levantaba.-Va a ser peor, me voy que con la falta de Keich…

-Ino.-La agarró del brazo cuando esta pasaba por su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Keichi intentó propasarse conmigo el otro día.-Le confesó en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó asustada mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Iba a despedirse de mi pero luego me reclamó por dejarle, estaba dispuesto ha…

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Intentó forzarme, supe soltarme de él….Nunca debí salir con él.-Se lamentó.-Siempre tuve la sensación de estar equivocada.

-¿Sabes lo que dijeron los medios de Sasuke y Miyoshi?

-Sí y no me creo nada de eso, no voy a equivocarme de nuevo.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo su supuesta ex?

-No, solo vi el titular cuando mi madre me llamó, no me interesa lo que digan los demás.

-Pues, a pesar de que confirmó que lo suyo con Sasuke era un montaje, también dijo que Sasuke era un hombre de una sola mujer.-Le contestó con contundencia esperando una reacción que nunca llegó.-Sakura, estoy segura de que esa mujer eres tú.

-Eso tiene que decirlo él.-Contestó mientras se levantaba.-No quiero hacerme ilusiones.

-¿Qué ilusiones te vas a hacer si es la verdad?-Se preguntó furiosa antes de marcharse.

* * *

El señor feudal observaba como las puertas de Central se cerraban

-¿Puedo saber la razón para cerrar todas las puertas?-Preguntó Sasuke cuando estuvo a su lado.

-No quiero más incidentes en Central.

-Hay Internacionales fuera trabajando para su seguridad y la del resto.

-Que se queden fuera.-Contestó con simpleza.-No quiero más intrusos.

-Las puertas se van a abrir.-Confirmó Sasuke.

-Por su culpa estamos así.

-Abre las puertas.-Le pidió Sasuke al raso ignorándole.

-No las abras.

-No voy a abandonar a mi equipo.

-Solo son cuatro.

-Como si son mil.-Le cortó tajante.-Son cuatro personas que tienen familia sin contar con los Portavoces y sus equipos. Déjese de números.

-Deje de desafiarme y obedézcame.

-No puedo obedecerle, mi deber está en proteger y usted quiere que no cumpla con él.

-Déjese de palabras bonitas.

-Entonces piénselo de esta manera, me paga para proteger no para obedecer órdenes irracionales.

-Ha muerto gente hace menos de veinticuatro horas.

-Soy consciente de ello y asumiré la responsabilidad después, es usted el que debería dejar de usar palabras bonitas cuando los dos sabemos que esto lo está haciendo para protegerse a usted y a su familia.

El señor feudal le sonrió con chulería, actitud que desquició bastante a Sasuke.

-Capitán Uchiha, va a lamentar desafiarme.-Le susurró al oído.-Ya lo verá.

El señor feudal se marchó de allí con la cabeza bien alta mientras Sasuke le observaba. Un raso se acercó hasta él.

-¿Abro las puertas?-Le preguntó.

-Sí, ábrelas.-Le confirmo con confianza.

* * *

Tanaka entró en la guarida de Orochimaru sin avisar a nadie de su llegada. Entró en la gran sala de experimentos donde se encontraba Orochimaru que le miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ver cómo me traiciona.

-¿Cómo?

-No te hagas el idiota, lo sé todo.

-No le entiendo.

-Sé muy bien que trabajas con Sasuke, no trates de negarlo,.

Orochimaru le miró sorprendido aun, no se esperaba aquello. Alguien le había tenido que traicionar.

-Dame sus análisis y todo lo que tengas de él.-Le exigió.

-Eso son asuntos priv…

-No si tienes un acuerdo conmigo y usas mi dinero.

-Si no lo hago, ¿qué me vas a hacer?

-Destruírtelo todo y sabes que soy muy capaz de ello.

Orochimaru le guio hasta su despacho de donde saco el cajón una carpeta con el nombre de Sasuke

-Ahí tienes todo.-Le contestó.-Deberías saber que tie…

-No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme.-Le cortó mientras recogía todo sin dejar de mirarle cada dos segundos.-¿Quién me dice a mí que no es una mentira? Dame el chackra de Sasuke que quede.

Orochimaru le indicó a Kabuto que acababa de aparecer ir a por él, no tardo mucho ya que estaba en un armarito del pasillo, entro de nuevo y se lo entregó. Tanaka le quitó el tapón en cuanto lo tubo en las manos y se lo tomo tal cual. Orochimaru le miró con sorpresa.

-Gracias por todo.

Se marchó dejando tras de sí el despacho completamente desordenado, Orochimaru se quedó en el sitio procesándolo todo, el traidor lo iba a pagar muy caro.

* * *

Temari se asomó al pasillo donde no había nade, se impulsó y salió, iba en silla de ruedas porque no le habían facilitado unas muletas e iba demasiado lenta para su gusto, la pillarían en seguida.

-¿A dónde vas Temari?-Le preguntó Shikamaru asomándose.-Pensé que estabas dormida.

-¿Por qué te dan muletas a ti y a mí me dan una silla de ruedas?-Le espetó furiosa en voz baja, si es que eso era voz baja.-Dámelas.

-¿Para qué las quieres?-Le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-Tengo que salir de aquí, quiero saber lo que ha pasado.

-Yo también, pero no me dejan ni comunicarme con Konoha.

-Ni os van a dejar en un buen tiempo.-Dijo Mei, la Segunda del Portavoz mientras se acercaba a ambos por el pasillo.-Deberíais estar descansando en vuestras camas.

-Ha debido de pasar algo gordo si tu estas aquí.-Dijo Temari con desconfianza.-Así que contesta.

-Habéis salido casi ilesos de una explosión y….

-Deja de enredar y contesta.-Le cortó Temari demandante.

Mei por toda respuesta cogió la silla de ruedas mientras miraba a su alrededor y les llevaba a la habitación de Shikamaru.

-Los Absortion han movido ficha.

-¿Qué?

-Hicieron estallar tres bombas en Central para reclamar que se les dieron el jinchuriki del Kyubi, al negarse hicieron estallar todas las bombas que habían puesto en los países aliados y vosotros estabais cerca de una. Eso es todo.

-Tengo que hablar con Konoh…..

-De momento las comunicaciones estar intentado abrirse solo para uso militar.-Le cortó.

-Hay algo mas.-Adivinó Temari.

-Si.-Cedió al fin.-Al no obtener lo que querían, han lanzado mensajes a todos los países para que entreguen a sus jinchurikis.

-Teng…

-No.-Le cortó la segunda.-Él ya sabe lo que tienes que decirle y actuará en consecuencia.

-Saldré de aquí con o sin alta.-Contestó Temari desafiante.-No me voy a quedar aquí en este momento.

-No me hagas hablar con tus hermanos para que te aten a la cama.-Amenazó Mei.

-No serás capaz.

-Ya lo creo. También va por ti, Nara. Ambos tenéis una pierna destrozada a parte de otras lesiones internas, salir sin consentimiento medico puede empeorar vuestra salud.

-Esto es la guerra.-Dijo Shikamaru.-Y en la gue…

-Ganan los fuertes, algo que vosotros no sois ahora mismo.

El silencio se impuso, Mei les miró con desafío, no quería que hicieran estupideces para luego morir y no estaba por la labor de lamentar su muerte.

-Así que recuperaros.

Acto seguido salió de la habitación disgustada por la actitud de ambos.

* * *

Obito sonreía a su mujer la cual aún andaba medio mareada de la medicación.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?-Le preguntó con esfuerzo.

-Está con Shujin y Kaya, está bien, tranquila.-Le aseguró.-Ahora tienes que recuperarte para poder verle.

Rin se echó a llorar preocupando a Obito.

-No llores cielo, todo está bien.

-Pensé que no volvería a veros.-Le contestó entre lágrimas.-Tenia mucho frio.

Obito se apresuró a arroparla rápidamente con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Ya no hace frio cariño.-Le dijo mientras le frotaba un poco los brazos con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-¿Sasuke, está….herido?

-No, el talismán le protegió. En cuanto te den el alta te lo pones.

-No puedo. Sasuke rompió la cadena. Tenía que haber buscado otra pero se me olvidó.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de arreglarlo.

Le dio un beso en la frente mientras Rin cerraba los ojos.

-Descansa, lo necesitas.-Le susurró.

* * *

Ayumi estaba trabajando muy concentrada cuando recibió un correo de un remitente muy extraño. Miro a su alrededor por si se trataba de una broma de alguno de sus compañeros pero no fue así. Lo abrió y leyó con cuidado.

-No puede ser.-Susurró para sí.

-Esto es un bombazo.-Dijo uno de sus compañeros levantándose de su escritorio.-Esto tiene que salir en las noticias ya.

Ayumi oculto el correo y se acercó corriendo como el resto para saber que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó.

-Historia, vamos a hacer historia.

-Yo también he recibido ese correo.-Dijo otra compañera.

-Y yo.

-Habrá que contrastar….

-Hay información suficiente, Ayumi.-Le cortó.-Sasuke Uchiha es un Absortion. Entiendo que te duela porque es tu cuñado pero las cosas son como son.

-Todos hemos recibido el mismo mensaje, esto es…

-Alguien quiere que se sepa la verdad. Voy a hablar con el jefe.

Ayumi se fue corriendo a su escritorio, debía llamar a Itachi y después buscaría una forma de que alguien le dijese desde donde había sido mandado ese correo.

* * *

Suigetsu observaba desde el gran ventanal como la gente se arremolinaba frente a las oficinas con pancartas.

-¿Otra manifestación?-Preguntó Miyoshi mirando también por la ventana.

-¡SASUKE ASESINO!-Comenzaron a gritar.-¡SASUKE DEMONIO!¡FUERA, FUERA!

-Me parece que estos no son de Central.-Opinó Suigetsu.-Los mensajes llevan el escudo del clan Uchiha.

-Maldita sea.

-¡INTERANCIONAL ASESINA!

-Deberíamos disolver la manifestación, pero dudo que sea fácil. Tenemos a todo el equipo dispersado por Central.

-Pues la gente se está arremolinando alrededor.

El teléfono de Suigetsu vibro, era un mensaje.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Soltó cuando lo leyó.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ha salido en los medios que Sasuke es de los Absortion.

Miyoshi se fue corriendo hasta su escritorio y busco la información mientras Suigetsu se quedaba detrás de ella. Puso el nombre de su capitán y todos los links hablaban del parentesco que tenía con aquella organización criminal.

-Maldita sea.

Sasuke apareció en aquel momento, los dos se miraron con el miedo reflejado en la cara.

-¿Pasa algo?-Les preguntó curioso cuando le sonó el teléfono, era Orochimaru.-Disculpad.

Se encerró en su despacho para contestar la llamada con total tranquilidad mientras Miyoshi y Suigetsu respiraban un tanto aliviados.

-Diga.

-Lo siento.-Fue lo primero que dijo Orochimaru.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tanaka se enteró de nuestro acuerdo y se hizo con toda la documentación que tenía tuya. Ahora todo el mundo sabe tu parentesco con los Absortion.

-….

-Lo único que saque en claro es que eres la llave para destruirle, la última vez que vino se llevó el poco chackra tuyo que quedaba…

Sasuke estampo el teléfono contra el suelo con rabia.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-Gritó furioso.

Miyoshi y Suigetsu entraron corriendo asustados por el grito, le miraron con miedo y este les devolvió la mirada furioso.

-Ya te has enterado, ¿no?-Le preguntó su Segunda.

-Por eso están esos descerebrados gritando en la puerta, ¿no?-Le contestó mientras les empujaba con violencia para salir.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente con una persona.

-No hagas ninguna tontería.-Le pidió Miyoshi preocupada.

-¡Ocúpate de la oficina!-Le espetó mientras bajaba las escaleras.-¡Y que nadie me siga!

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Suigetsu preocupado.

-Hacerle caso, demostrarle que a diferencia de Yahiko nosotros si confiamos en él.

* * *

-No puede ser, mi hijo no es como ellos.-Dijo Fugaku defendiéndole ante los Hokages.-Por favor, creedme.

-La cuestión no es que no le creamos nosotros, la noticia es la que es y la gente va a exigir pruebas que nosotros debemos dar.

-Él…

-Fugaku-san.-Le llamó Minato con tranquilidad.-Yo le creo, si fuese un Absortion no habría venido hasta aquí a salvar a Naruto o Sakura, ¿no cree?

-Pero eso lo sabemos cuatro personas. El resto de la población no lo sabe, ese es el problema.-Opinó Tsunade.-Por ello todas las ald….

El señor feudal entro en aquel momento, Fugaku le saludo con cordialidad sin recibir respuesta.

-Exijo respuestas.-Dijo muy alterado.-Y no me digáis que Tanaka ahora no tiene razón porque siempre me dijo que Sasuke Uchiha era el enemigo de la humanidad.

Fugaku y los Hokages le miraron con sorpresa ante aquella acusación.

-Detenedle y demostrad que me mienten y entonces volveré a confiar en vosotros. Si no lo hacéis perderéis el puesto.

-Mi hijo no es como dicen.-Le defendió Fugaku.-Si fuese así no…

-Mató a Dai Uchiha.-Le cortó el señor feudal

-¿Hay pruebas de eso?-Le desafió el Uchiha.

-Tu hijo odia a tu clan, ¿y tú le defiendes?

-Porque se la verdad.

-Detenedle y demostradme que todo lo que se ha dicho es mentira.

Acto seguido se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Orochimaru recogía sus cosas deprisa, Kabuto entro en el despacho con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace Orochimaru-sama?

-Nos marchamos de aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Alguien nos ha traicionado y le ha comentado la colaboración con Sasuke, ahora todo el mundo sabe la relación entre Sasuke y los Absortion.

Kabuto dejo un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa, Orochimaru le miró sin comprender.

-Fui yo el que le contó a Tana…

Orochimaru le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-¿A cuento de qué lo hiciste?

-Le debemos mucho a Tanaka-sama.

-De eso nada, es él el que nos lo debe todo. Los Absortion no existirían, ¿te queda claro?

-¿Por qué ayudar a Sasuke Uchiha?

-Porque estoy cansado de Tanaka y de esta forma de desharía de él.

-Ya veo….-Contestó Sasuke entrando al despacho.-Háblame de la conexión que tengo con Tanaka para no matarte.

* * *

Yahiko miraba con molestia la manifestación. Con tanto alboroto en Central aun no entendía cómo habían entrado.

-Nagato.-le llamó cuando este se colocó a su lado.-¿Cómo han entrado?

-Por la puerta principal, con el caos han podido entrar con facilidad.

-Las explosiones….

-Sí, pero la puerta sur está intacta y según las cámaras no había nadie controlando, ya sabe, por el caos y demás.

-Maldita sea. Entre lo de los Absortion, esta gente aquí y ahora lo de Sasuke me va a estallar la cabeza de estrés, ¿dónde está?

-Ha salido, no se sabe cuándo volverá.

-Dile a Miyoshi que le localice.-Le exigió.-Debe de dar la cara ante la nueva información.

-De acuerdo.

-Y que a estos los echen de Central.-Le pidió mientras se alejaba del gran ventanal.

-Ordenaré que los desalojen.-Le contestó mientras su capitán entraba de nuevo en su despacho y él se quedaba solo en el pasillo.

* * *

-Te digo que no es verdad.-Decía por enésima vez Naruto.

Había quedado el equipo siete para comer con la excusa de poder verse, lo que no se esperaba Sakura era que viniesen con novia.

-No puede serlo.-Le apoyo la kunoichi.-Si fuese un Absortion carecería de sentido que nos hubiese protegido de sus "compañeros", ¿no?

-¿Y si es una tapadera?-Preguntó Kiba asustándoles.-¿Puedo comer con vosotros?

-Si.-Le contestó Naruto taciturno mientras su amigo se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías.

-Para mí lo que dicen es verdad, yo creo que ha estado haciendo un papel todo este tiempo. Sino, no entendería porque nunca reaccionó a las provocaciones del clan Uchiha.

-No todos se comportan como tú, Kiba.-Le cortó Sakura sin mirarle.

-Siento herir tus sentimientos, Sakura. Pero tu ex es alguien muy peligroso, acéptalo.

-Yo creo en su inocencia.-Dijo muy convencido Naruto, no era ese el momento de dudar en él.-Le conozco mejor que tú y créeme, se de lo que hablo.

-Os nublan….

-Si has venido a discutir ya te puedes marchar.-Le cortó Sakura muy molesta por la conversación que no hacía más que dar vueltas sobre lo mismo una y otra vez.

Hinata le cogió de la mano para tratar de calmarla aunque sabía que aquello era imposible.

-Kiba-kun.-Le llamó con tranquilidad.-Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun ponen la mano en el fuego por él porque saben de él más que tú. Te estas dejando embaucar por lo que dicen los medios.

-Ellos tienen pruebas.

-Y por audiencia se puede hacer realidad todo.-Opinó Sai.-Yo no conozco tanto a Sasuke pero tengo clara una cosa. Sasuke no haría lo que hacen los Absortion, su comportamiento lo demuestra y no creo que sea una fachada. Sin contar con la amenaza directa al propio Sasuke no hace ni una semana.

-Os vais a estrellar.

-Espero que lo hagas tu.-Susurró Naruto.

* * *

-¿Dónde has estado?-Le preguntó Miyoshi en cuanto le vio.

-Arreglando un par de asuntos.

-Yahiko quiere que des la cara ante la nueva información y a pesar de los problemas con las comunicaciones todos los Kages quieren explicaciones.

-Veo que los medios han demostrado que nunca ha habido confianza.-Opinó Sasuke mordaz mientras abría su despacho.

-Sasuke, demuéstrales que se equivocan.

-Sabes que los medios no se equivocan.

-Pero todo tiene un porqué y es el momento de dárselo.

Sasuke entró en su despacho molesto por todo aquello, Miyoshi entró tras él.

-En cuanto hable confirmándolo sabes lo que va a pasar.

-No, no lo….

-Prepara la sala de reuniones y activa las comunicaciones con todos los Kages. Si quieren la verdad, la tendrán a la vez.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Para Inia:**

 **Espero que vayan a por Tanaka YA, pero como todo, debe de haber pruebas de eso u.u.**

 **Creo que los Absortion están montando un lio gordo por las prisas de Tanaka, no sé cómo resultará todo esto.**

 **Hombre siempre hay segundas oportunidades para todos los personajes siempre y cuando se porten bien y creo que Tenten precisamente mal no se había portado la pobre, espero que todo marche bien para ella de ahora en adelante**

 **Un saludo y feliz semana** **(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

* * *

 **Un besazo y feliz semana a todas/os (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	33. Chapter 33

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capítulo 33.**

Todos los Kages procesaban la confirmación que Sasuke les acababa de dar, dio todo tipo de explicaciones sobre el parentesco.

-Pero tú, ¿ no eres uno de ellos?-Le preguntó el Tsuchikage.

-No, le repito que fueron creados a partir del chackra que Tanaka Uchiha me extrajo cuando era un crio.-Le contestó con paciencia Sasuke.

-Todo lo que dices tiene sentido, pero…

-Raikage-sama, cuando me entere de ello fui el primer escéptico. Me considere un monstruo, pero hubo gente que me mostró que podía usar mis habilidades para proteger y no pienso cambiar de actitud.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Minato rompiendo el protocolo.-Ahora mismo te hablo como Minato el padre de tu amigo Naruto.

Sasuke le miró preocupado, no le gustaba el cambio de tono.

-El señor feudal quiere tu inmediato arresto para demostrar que Tanaka no miente.

-Tanaka miente fue él el que mandó esa información a los medios.

-Lo malo es que las pruebas que hagamos demostraran que es verdad.

-No se preocupe, yo mismo me entregaré.

-No lo hagas.-Dijo el Kazekage.-Aunque sepamos las razones del parentesco el resto de la población no lo hará y acabaras encerrado en una prisión de alta seguridad.

-No me importa, siempre supe que acabaría detenido por algo que no hice.-Contestó con tranquilidad.-Es más, si los Absortion atacan estando yo preso, se demostrará que no tengo nada que ver. Aquí el verdadero problema es Tanaka Uchiha.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó la Mizukage.-Si es el sacerdote de un clan en Konoha.

-Él es el verdadero cabecilla de los Absortion.

El silencio se impuso de golpe, tenían que procesar toda la información.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Le preguntó Minato un poco nervioso.

-Se han entregado dos Absortion en Central.

-¿Qué?

-Os pueden dar información falsa.-Elucubró el Raikage.

-Crea en mi palabra cuando le digo que no.-Le contestó muy confiado.-Ahora mismo se está procesando toda la información nueva a la base de datos.

-¿Y por qué no les pedís que os den la localización de su organización?

-Ya la hemos pedido pero precisamos de preparación para ello, no queremos actuar rápido y mal.

-Pero su ausencia les llamará la atención y ya se habrán marchado.-Le apremió el Raikage.-Es en estos casos cuando hay que actuar rápido, pueden venir a nuestras al…

-Tenemos la información de todos los Absortion y cuando digo todos son todos, las alarmas saltaran en cuanto alguno ponga un pie en cualquiera de sus países.-Contestó con tranquilidad.-Todo está pensado al milímetro.

-Confío en tu palabra.-Opino Gaara .-Estás demasiado tranquilo ante un panorama así.

-Porque tenemos las de ganar Kazekage-sama.

* * *

-Te tengo.-Susurró Naori.-No esperaba menos de ti, Tanaka.

Naori había aceptado la petición de Ayumi para localizar el correo que le habían mandado con la información sobre Sasuke. Sonrió mientras guardaba toda la información y la encriptaba después.

Llamó a Ayumi sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Tengo la información que buscas.-Le contestó.-Te la mando a tu correo personal.

-De acuerdo.-Acepto.

Espero que Ayumi leyera el mensaje para poder hablar del tema.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Preguntó irónica Ayumi.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ello?

-Pasárselo a mi jefe de Central, él sabrá qué hacer con esto.

-Espero que así se desenmascare un poco más a Tanaka.-Deseo Naori.-Las grabaciones no dieron muchos frutos donde yo quería.

-¿Sigues grabando?

-Sí, él se cree que quité las cámaras y el muy imbécil no lo comprobó. En cuanto pueda vuelvo a filtrar las imágenes nuevas.

-Ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes, se cómo manejarle.

* * *

-Tú no te vas a entregar.-Le dijo Yahiko.

Sasuke se había reunido con Yahiko para comunicarle su decisión de entregarse ante la policía de Konoha para mostrar su inocencia.

-Tengo que hacerlo, de otra manera seré tachado de Absortion sin haber hecho nada malo.-Le explicó.-En Konoha llevan años tras mi encarcelación, ya sabe que un amplio sector de la población me llama demonio. Creo que es el momento de demostrarle que eso no es así.

-Me vas a dejar solo, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, pero has estado actuando de forma independiente desde que soy tu homologo, no notarás la diferencia.-Le contestó con ironía.

-Veo que sigues molesto.

-Interprételo como quiera, yo solo he venido a informarle lo que voy a hacer. No tienes la autoridad para impedirme nada.

-…Ya veo.

Sasuke se despidió y salió del despacho, Miyoshi le miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-Le preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo y acabar con toda la mierda hacia mi persona.-Le contestó.-Ahora te toca a ti representarme bien aquí, serás la nueva capitana.

Miyoshi le agarró del brazo asustada por la decisión de su capitán. Sasuke le miro curioso, mirándole con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que le preocupaba.

-Yo no quiero ser tu sustituta.

-Y yo no he dicho que seas mi sustituta, solo te he llamado representante.

-Pero….

-Estás más que preparada.-Le informó Sasuke con tranquilidad.-Pero tú te has creído lo contrario gracias a Kouki. Empieza a aceptar las cosas.

Le revolvió el pelo mientras la dejaba atrás.

* * *

Sisea entro muy agobiado a las oficinas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Kyosuke.

-He recibido una orden de arresto.

El silencio se impuso de golpe. Desde que se cambió al equipo completo tenían claro que iban a hacer poco hasta que todo estuviese en orden y ese no era el caso, estaban rodeados de cajas y adaptándose a las nuevas oficinas.

-¿De quién?

-Ese es el problema.-Dijo mientras se apoyaba en uno de los muchos escritorios de la sala.-Tenemos que detener al capitán Uchiha Sasuke

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Órdenes del señor feudal.-Contestó tan sorprendido como el resto.

-¿No será por lo del parentesco?-Preguntó Neji.-Eso es….

-Sí, precisamente es por eso. Los Hokages se oponían pero ante la insistencia del feudal se lo comunicaron al capitán que ha accedido a entregarse.

-¿Está loco?-Preguntó Kyosuke.

-Tenemos que acatar órdenes, eso es todo lo que se. No quiero que nadie filtre esta información, no quiero que los Uchiha intenten nada como agredirle o intentar matarle, ¿queda claro?

Todos le dijeron que si antes de que Shisui se encerrara en su despacho.

-¿Vamos a ceder ante las acusaciones de un medio que puede haber alterado las pruebas?-Preguntó Escéptico Neji.

-Las órdenes son ordenes, Hyuga.-Le contestó Kyosuke.-Si tú supieras la de órdenes estúpidas que tuve que cumplir….Esto es el pan de cada día de la policía de Konoha. Ya te acostumbrarás.

-Ya veo, ya.-Susurró mientras volvía a su trabajo.

* * *

-Se va a entregar.-Dijo Fugaku nada más entra en el comedor donde Itachi y Ayumi ponían la mesa.-Sasuke se va a entregar a la policía de Konoha.

-Pero seguro que es para despejar las dudas.-Le dijo Ayumi tratando de calmarle.

-Minato me ha dicho que el parentesco es real.-Les dijo asustado.-Es uno de ellos.

-Seguro que te ha dado una explicación a eso.-Le contestó Itachi.-Dudo mucho que Sasuke sea uno de ellos, deja de comerte la cabeza y ven a comer.

-Tengo que hablar con él.

-Y a comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pues vas a comer.-Le advirtió Ayumi.

-Como el clan se entere pueden ir a matarle.

-¡Papa!-Le llamó la atención su hijo.-Dudo mucho que una orda de inútiles marionetas pueda matar a Sasuke, el capitán de la Internacional que le ha hecho frente a Absortion.

-Pero tu herm….

-Sasuke mostrara su inocencia, no te preocupes por ello.-Le cortó tajante mientras se sentaba en la mesa.-Ahora siéntate y come.

* * *

-¿Qué vas a hacer qué?-Soltó Kaito al recibir la noticia de Sasuke.

-Lo que oyes, si me has llamado para impedírmelo pierdes el tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Por el bien de la Internaci….

-No me mientas, lo haces por tu clan, son ellos los que te están obligando a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no contestó, Kaito se estaba poniendo de los nervios ante aquella decisión.

-Kaito, ¿tanto te cuesta aceptarlo?

-Sí, porque sé que no eres malo y mucho menos un Absortion.

-Si ya lo sabes no debería costarte tanto.-Le contestó con tranquilidad.-No tengo más tiempo para perderlo discutiendo, hasta luego.

Le colgó sin esperar respuesta, Kaito se quedó a cuadros ante la actitud de su capitán, algo tramaba.

* * *

Yahiko entró en la celda de Shizuko la cual le miró con sorpresa.

-No esperaba que usted viniese.-Le dijo .-Pero no le voy a dar ningún tipo de información.

-¿A mí no pero a mi compañero si? estás siendo un poco injusta.-Le contestó mientras se ponía a su altura.

-Tanaka ya entró en tu subconsciente con demasiada facilidad.

-Vas a tener que colaborar conmigo porque Sasuke tardará en volver por aquí.-Le contestó .-Konoha le llama.

-No debería hacer caso a Konoha, solo buscan su ruina.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Pues deberías, Sasuke no puede entregarse a Tanaka.

-¿Por qué?

-Él es mi única esperanza, Tanaka debe morir por todo lo que ha hecho.

Yahiko la observó, Shizuko le miraba con rabia asustándole bastante.

-Vas a dejarle escapar y acabaremos perdidos todos, desde la Internacional hasta nosotros y la culpa será solo tuya por dejarle escapar.

Yahiko se levantó furiosos, la culpa al parecer de todo era siempre suya y le sacaba de quicio. Salió de la celda en completo silencio, Nagato que le esperaba fuera le miró.

-Necesito hablar con Sasuke.-Le informó mientras iniciaba el camino de ascenso.

-Acaba de marcharse.-Le contestó.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Que se….

-No puede ser, ¡joder!-Estalló.

-Quieres qu….

-No, ya no. Dudo que me atienda.-Contestó a modo de lamento.-Esto cada vez se pone más turbio.

* * *

Kaito llegó a la entrada de Konoha donde Naruto estaba junto a miembros de la policía mirando el horizonte.

-¿Es verdad lo de Sasuke?-Le preguntó el Uzumaki en cuanto les alcanzó.

-Sí, es cierto.-Le contestó con pesar.

-Pero, ¿por qué no le detenéis?

-Porque no hay forma, tiene muy claro lo que hará y no quiere que nadie se oponga. Ya sabes como es.

-Pero aun así, hay que impedirle que lo haga.

La policía se acercó a la puerta, Sasuke acababa de llegar.

-¿Está seguro de esto?-Preguntó Neji.

-Completamente.

-Entonces deme todas las armas que lleve.

Sasuke le entregó la pistola que nunca había usado pero que siempre llevaba por normativa, varios kunais y shurikens así como la espada media que llevaba en la cadera. Kaito se fijó que no entregó a Hikari. Se acercó hasta él.

-¿Y Hikari?

-No puedo entregarla.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque da igual, ella acudirá a mí siempre que la llame, no importa donde esté.

-Estas cometiendo un error.-Le dijo a la desesperada.

Sasuke solo le miró y le sonrió mientras seguía a Neji.

-No lo hagas.-Le pidió Naruto.-Por favor.

-Lo siento pero no puedo cumplir ese favor, Naruto.-Le contestó mientras emprendía el camino a la comisaria dejando atrás a Kaito y Naruto.

-Los Uchiha harán algo.-Susurró Naruto.

-Lo sé y él también lo sabe. Sino no iría con el escudo de su clan en la ropa.

Naruto se fijó en la vestimenta de Sasuke, Kaito tenía razón no llevaba el uniforme de Internacional sino que iba con ropa de calle y curiosamente esa camisa llevaba el escudo de su clan en la parte superior de su espalda. Debía de querer sentirse uno más en un clan que lo único que hacía con él era excluirle.

* * *

Ino le dio un fuerte golpe a la máquina de hacer te frustrada.

-¿Qué pasa, Ino?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras se acercaba.

-Tenías razón con lo de Shikamaru.

-Entonces es buena….

-No, porque está ingresado y justo hoy se me ha muerto un paciente y….

-¡Ey! Cálmate.-Le cortó Sakura.

-Tengo un mal día, ¿vale? Eso es todo.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del pasillo.-Hoy todo son malas noticias.

-Pero, Shikamaru está bien, ¿no?

-Si, tanto él como Temari están bien. Por suerte la bomba no estaba tan cerca.

-Pues eso es una buena noticia.

-Sakura, no sé cómo decirte esto.-Le dijo cambiando de tema.-Pero Sasuke se va a entregar a Konoha. Hoy me lo ha confirmado Sai.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la acusación de los medios sobre su parentesco con los Absortion.

Sakura se quedó en el sitio procesándolo todo, Ino la observó preocupada.

-Supongo que se habrá entregado para demostrar que es falso lo que dicen los medios.

-Él no….no puede ser, Ino.

-Sé que todo lo que dicen los medios es mentira, Sakura. Ambas lo sabemos, Sasuke no es de esos. Todo es una campaña de desprestigio.

-No debería haber venido. Konoha le odia y cuando se enteren irán a por él.

-Estoy segura de que sabrá defenderse, no te preocupes, si yo confío en él, ¿porqué tu no?

-Porque tengo miedo.-Le confesó.-El nunca hizo nada para todo esto.

-¡Haruno-san!-La llamó la enfermera.-El paciente de la 707 la necesita.

-¡Ya va!-Contestó Ino por ella.-Cálmate, seguro que todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

-¿Segura?

-Al 100%. Ahora ve y atiende a ese paciente, te necesita.

Sakura le dio la razón y se marchó corriendo.

* * *

Naori abrió la puerta con temor, no esperaba a nadie y llevaba unos días preocupada por si la pillaban, pero no. Se trataba del hijo del dueño del cine que la miraba un poco azorado por si se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?-Le preguntó un poco azorado.

-Claro, pasa.-Le contestó mientras se apartaba para dejarle pasar.-¿Ha pasado algo en el cine?

-No, pero he venido a hacerte una oferta.-Comentó mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-¿Oferta? ¿de qué se trata?

-Desde que nos diste esas grabaciones he estado investigando y he pinchado el teléfono de Tanaka.

-¿Y qué has descubierto?

-El sacerdote habla con los Absortion todos los días, fue él el que ordeno lo de las bombas.

-¿Dónde están esas grabaciones?

-Aquí.-Le contestó mientras sacaba un disco duro del interior del bolsillo de su pantalón.-He de reconocer que cuando lo descubrí me dio miedo seguir indagando.

Entraron en la sala donde trabajaba todos los días, le indicó que se sentase.

-Ya somos dos.-Le contestó mientras sacaba el ordenador de un cajón y lo colocaba en la mesa de la sala.-La nueva información que se ha dado a conocer sobre Uchiha Sasuke viene de él, pero vamos a escuchar esas grabaciones.

-¿Y después?

-Yo misma se lo enseñare a la policía y si no me hacen caso las publicare como la otra vez. Si tienes miedo tu nombre no aparecerá en ningún lado.

-De acuerdo, cuenta con mis conocimientos.-Le contestó mientras le extendía el disco duro.

-Ten muy claro que esto que estamos haciendo puede ser histórico.

-Me di cuenta cuando vi con quien hablaba el sacerdote.

* * *

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Le preguntó Fugaku agachado frente a la celda dónde su hijo había sido encerrado.-El clan…

-Dejad de decirme lo mismo todo el día.-Le cortó Sasuke cansado.-Se lo que hago.

-No, no sabes, ya verás cómo entra alguien a matarte y tu atado por el señor feudal, no podrás….

-Haz el favor de marcharte y dejar de comerme la cabeza.-Le contestó mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de calmarse.

-Estoy preocupado por ti.

-Ahora te preocupas por mí, muy curioso.

-Eres mi hij..

-EL hijo al que no le comunicaste la muerte de su madre y del que llevas años sin preocuparte, así que no me vengas con cuentos.-Le contestó fuera de sí.-¡Márchate!

Fugaku ante la furiosa reacción de su hijo decidió dejarle tranquilo y se marchó. Lo que tenía claro era que no iba a dejar de preocuparse por él y seguiría insistiendo.

* * *

Tanaka colgó con placer, al fin salían las cosas como él quería. Dentro de poco todos se arrodillarían ante él. Salió de su casa, tenía que ir a averiguar cómo obtener el chackra que le quedaba para convertirse en el amo y señor de todo aquello.

* * *

Nagato entró corriendo en el despacho de Yahiko muy acalorado.

-Todos los Portavoces acaban de notificar una amenaza de los Absortion.-Le informó.-Han activado el protocolo de ataque inminente.

-Actívalo aquí también.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.-Voy a ir a la centralita, necesito saber si toda la información de los Absortion ha sido procesada.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos salieron tomando caminos distintos. Yahiko en cuanto llegó a la centralita cruzó miradas con Miyoshi.

-Mal momento para que Sasuke se haya ido, ¿no?

-Si.-Le dio la razón con pesar.

-Esta toda la…

Una alarma comenzó a sonar de forma atronadora, los Internacionales se miraron entre ellos.

-¿De don…

La alarma cesó de golpe mientras se activaba la radio.

-Absortion neutralizado.-Dijo un raso.-Entró saltando el muro.

-¿Cómo le habéis neutralizado?

-A distancia.

-Eso significa que las nuevas balas funcionan.-Susurró Yahiko.

-¿Nuevas balas?-Le preguntó Miyoshi sorprendida.-¿Cóm….

-Unas balas que actúan como los Absortion.

-¿Qué?¿cuándo…

-Hace un años y hoy es el primer día que se autoriza su uso.

-¿Sasuke sabía de esto?-Le preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.

-…

-¡Contesta!-Le exigió ignorando las miradas de los demás.-¿Para qué quieres un Segundo capitán general si no le cuentas nada?

Yahiko simplemente la miro, no tenía intención de contestarla. Miyoshi le agarró de la pechera y le estampó contra el muro más cercano.

-Te estás cargando la Internacional.-Le dijo en tono amenazador.-Este no es tu coto de caza, ni ellos son tus soldaditos de plomo. Son gente normal que lucha por la justicia para proteger a sus familias, no tu juego de mierda.

Le soltó sin dejar de mirarle, estaba furiosa. Un comportamiento así era inaceptable.

-Seguid controlando.-Informó Miyoshi.-No quiero que ningún Absortion entre en Central, ¿queda claro?

-Si.-Contestaron al unísonos los rasos antes de que Miyoshi saliera de la centralita dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

* * *

-Al fin estás donde tenías que estar.-Dijo Tanaka mientras paraba frente a la celda de Sasuke el cual le miro con desdén desde el suelo donde se encontraba sentado.

-¿Para qué has venido?-Le preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el muro. Los Uchiha eran peligrosos, no convenía mirarles a los ojos.

-Vine a comprobar que tu arresto era real y no un simple rumor.

-Pues ya lo has visto. Ve a decirles a tus fieles que el demonio está entre rejas.

Tanaka le observó en silencio unos minutos, Sasuke se cansó y le miró molesto pero le asustó la mirada de Tanaka, le sonreía y tenía los ojoso muy abiertos.

-Eres mío mocoso. Al fin todo será mío.

-Entra y obtén lo que has venido a buscar.-Le desafió Sasuke.-Dudo que te salgas con la tuya.

-Yo no lo dudo, lo sé. Espera y verás.

Tanaka se incorporó sin dejar de sonreírle, Sasuke no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que despareció de su vista.

-Lo tengo calculado.

-Y estudiado, ¿no?-Le contestó escéptico.-Me sorprendería mucho que supieras cual es mi plan.

Tanaka le ignoró y simplemente salió de los calabozos.

* * *

Gaara no paraba de dar vueltas en su despacho, estaba muy nerviosos y tenso. No sabía lo que le iba a pasar a Sunagakure en las próximas veinticuatro horas. La amenaza había sido clara, "No nos habéis dado lo que queríamos, ahora asumiréis las consecuencias."

El Portavoz le había dejado claro que los Absortion no entrarían sin que ellos lo supieran. Kankuro entró en aquel momento.

-Sigues igual por lo que veo.-Le dijo Shu.-Shu me ha dicho que vayas a la frontera donde está su base por si así estás más tranquilo y ves la nueva información.

-¿Y dejar esto solo?

-Para eso he venido yo.

-¿Cómo está Temari?-Le preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema y tratar de airearse.

-Dándole guerra a las enfermeras, se niega a quedarse más tiempo y Shikamaru es otro caso igual.

-Quizá en casa….

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, Gaara cogió el teléfono y llamó a la frontera pero antes de que le contestasen la alarma cesó de golpe.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Un Absortion pero ha sido neutralizad.-Le dijo Mei un tanto sorprendida, no se esperaba un disparo así.-Todo en orden.

Colgó aun asustado y encaró a Kankuro resolutivo.

-Voy a la frontera.-Le informó.-Te dejo las oficinas a ti.

-Me parece bien.

Gaara salió con urgencia y dejó a Kankuro en su despacho solo.

* * *

La noche era silenciosa, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Era el mejor ambiente para pensar las cosas y eso hacia Sasuke hasta que uno de los muros de la celda en la que estaba cayó frente a él. Era gente del clan.

-Al fin eres nuestro.-Susurró Surumi acercándose hasta él.

-Sí, me habéis encontrado, enhorabuena.-Les contestó con ironía.

-Déjate de gilipolleces.-Le espetó Surumi.-Por tu culpa me quedé sin nieto.

-¿Por mi culpa?-Le preguntó mosqueado ante la acusación.

-Sí, ¿acaso no recuerdas a Ayumi Uchiha?

-¿Me estas acusando de asesinar a mi propio sobrino?-Le espetó conteniendo la ira.

-Si.-Le contestó.

Un Uchiha levantó a Sasuke el cual no apartaba la mirada de Surumi, ya que no se creía lo que le acababan de decir. Le arrastraron fuera de la celda sin que dejase de mirarla.

-Llegó tu hora demonio.-Le dijo mientras le tapaban la cabeza.-Al fin haremos justicia.

Sasuke ni dijo nada, simplemente se dejó llevar. Oponerse no era una opción.

* * *

Minato observaba la fachada de las oficinas mientras los ninjas limpiaban las pintadas. A última hora sin venir a cuento un grupo de personas se pusieron a lanzar pintura a la fachada mientras les llamaban traidores. El día no podía acabar peor, o eso esperaba hasta que apareció uno de los sirvientes a su lado.

-El señor feudal exige que mañana se le presente Sasuke Uchiha para valorar las medidas de seguridad.

-Él no tiene que valorar absolutamente nada, solo es alguien con dinero.-Le espetó mosqueado.-¿Ahora va a tratar de dirigir nuestro trabajo?

-¡Hokage-sama!-Le llamó Kyosuke corriendo hasta él.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó tras despedirse del sirviente del feudal.

-Se han llevado a Sasuke.

-No puede ser, ¿cómo?

-Han metido a todos los vigilantes en un genjutsu mientras hacían un boquete a la pared de la celda, como ninguno era Uchiha….

-Buscadle inmediatamente.

-En eso estamos.

-Entonces mantenedme informado.

-De acuerdo.

Kyosuke se marchó corriendo mientras el Hokage procesaba toda la información.

* * *

Ayumi terminaba la cena bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi que a pesar de los problemas y del cansancio no se aburría de mirarla.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Fugaku desde el pasillo, había sonado el teléfono y había ido a contestarle.

Itachi y Ayumi se miraron preocupados por el tono de Fugaku pero decidieron esperar a que este acudiese ante ellos a darles explicaciones de lo que pasaba.

-Han secuestrado a Sasuke.-Dijo nada más entrar.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Itachi sorprendido.-Estaba encerrado en una celda de alta seguridad.

-Al parecer no, ya que consideraron que no era alguien peligroso le pusieron en una celda normal para que se sintiese más cómodo.

-El clan como siempre incumpliendo las normas.-Comentó Ayumi un pensativa mientras apagaba el fuego y se quitaba el delantal que llevaba puesto.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le preguntó Itachi.

-Al barrio Uchiha, a impedir que le hagan nada.-Le contestó mientras salía de la cocina.

Padre e hijo se miraron alarmados y salieron corriendo detrás de ella.

* * *

Le quitaron el saco que le tapaba la cabeza y observó como todo su clan se había reunido en la plaza para observarle. Estaba subido en una tarima junto a dos Uchiha que aparte de mantenerle agarrado mantenían kunais alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Aquí tenéis al demonio!-Dijo uno mientras le agarraba del pelo y le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.-Al fin haremos justicia.

-¿Me podéis decir que he hecho?-Le preguntó.-Lo digo porque llevo años sin veros.

Le golpearon en el estómago por toda respuesta, cayó de rodillas pero le volvieron a levantar.

-No nos vamos a creer tus mentiras. Has matado a más de la mitad del clan en todos estos años.

-¿Alguno me ha visto hacer eso?

-¡Mi nieto es la prueba!-Le gritó Surumi empecinada en aquello.

-¡Eso fuisteis vosotros!-Gritó Ayumi fuera de sí.-Tú me llevaste hasta tu casa, Surumi. Me secuestrasteis y tratasteis de matarme, ¡Sasuke no estaba en ningún lado!

-Estábamos poseídos por el demonio.

-Vaya, cuanto poder tengo.-Dijo Sasuke a modo de burla.

Los dos Uchiha le golpearon a la vez, no le dejaron caer al suelo, le levantaron y le volvieron a golpear una y otra vez hasta que apareció la policía quienes se lo quitaron de encima.

-¡LA POLICIA ES UNA TRAIDORA!-Gritó uno de entre el público.-El demonio busca nuestro exterminio para ser el único Uchiha y hacerse con el control porque nunca nos someteremos a él.

-Os confundís de persona.-Susurró para si Sasuke.

Shisui le ayudó a levantarse preocupado por cómo estaba.

-En cuanto lleguemos a comisaria llamo a un médico.-Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a bajar de la tarima.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras avanzaba. Los gritos de la gente hacia imposible comunicarse bien. Una piedra alcanzó su cabeza, todo se volvió negro de golpe.

* * *

-¡SAKURA!-Le llamó Tsunade corriendo tras ella.

-Dígame, Tsunade-sama.-Le contestó mientras paraba en las puertas del hospital.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.-Le pidió un poco apurada.

-Dígame.

-Necesitan un médico en comisaria, ¿podrías ir?

-De acuerdo, voy para allá.

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos, estaba tumbado y era observado por Shisui y Kyosuke.

-Al fin despiertas.-Dijo Shisui mientras Sasuke se levantaba lentamente.-Ten cuidado.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cabeza donde noto algo caliente.

-Te dieron con una piedra en la cabeza.-Le explicó el jefe de policía.

Sakura entro en aquel momento cargando con un maletín.

-Eres la médico que nos dijeron que vendría, ¿no?-Le preguntó Kyosuke.

-Si.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba junto a Sasuke y abría el maletín.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando como aquel que ve algo que desea con muchas ganas, Sakura trató de ignorarle y le comenzó a curar la cabeza que aún le sangraba. El ambiente aún era tenso ya que no sabían si los Uchiha atacarían los calabozos o no.

-Tiene suerte, no hará falta poner puntos.-Confirmó Sakura al cabo de unos segundos.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras perdía la visión, el miedo se apoderó de él durante unos eternos segundos en los que sintió como las manos de Sakura le agarraban la cara y le curaban los rasguñó de la cara. Estuvo a punto de contarles su problema cuando la recuperó.

-¿Preparamos una celda con refuerzo?-Le preguntó Kyosuke a su superior.

-Ya está preparado.-Le contestó Shisui.-Llevároslo.

Neji se acercó a ambos y le puso las esposas mientras Sasuke le seguía mirando, Sakura se preocupó ya que su mirada paso de curiosidad a terror.

-Gracias por venir.-Le agradeció Shisui cuando se quedaron solos.

-No dejéis que se lo vuelvan a llevar.-Contestó Sakura mirándole seriamente.-Él no es….

-Lo sabemos.

-¿Entonc….

-Son cosas del señor feudal.

-Ya entiendo.-Contestó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.-En el fondo la justicia no existe.

-Hace mucho que luchamos contra esa afirmación.

-No os rindáis.-Le pidió mientras salía.-Aun hay gente que confía en vosotros.

-Gracias.

* * *

 **Para Inia**

 **Uy los feudales para mi siempre han sido un coñazo total, con respecto a Orochimaru lamento que no se parezca al original pero me cuesta un montón hacerlos parecidos al original U.U' (o a lo mejor es una treta, ¿quién sabe :v). Tanaka siempre la lia haya por donde pasa el muy….**

 **Amiga el caos es previo a la paz….o tal vez no :P**

 **Un saludo y feliz semana (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

* * *

 **Un besazo y feliz semana a todas/os (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	34. Chapter 34

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 34**

Shikamaru se despertó a causa de un sonido estridente. Se levantó de la camilla con ayuda de las muletas y se asomó por las ventana. La gente corría asustada.

Una figura vestida de negro se acercaba al hospital, cruzándose con pacientes que salían sin inmutarse.

-Mierda, es un Absortion.-Susurró mientras soltaba las muletas y salía corriendo de su habitación ignorando la lesión que tenia.

-Vaya, vaya, nuestra fuente no mentía. Shikamaru Nara está en Sunagakure ingresado en el hospital.-Dijo un encapuchado al final del pasillo.

Shikamaru se alejó de él como pudo, estaba metido en un buen lio.

-Tengo entendido que sobrevivió una vez de nuestro ataque.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él ignorando a los pacientes que cruzaban el espacio entre ambos.-Lamentó decirle que no habrá una segunda oportunidad.

Se abalanzó sobre él como un rayo, Shikamaru trato de esquivarle pero con la lesión la pierna le falló y calló al suelo como un muñeco. El Absortion le agarró del cuello, Shikamaru le esquivó la mirada pero le agarraba la cara obligándole a mirarle con violencia. Tras unos segundos interminables Temari se abalanzo sobre la espalda del Absortion y le clavó unas agujas en cada ojo.

El Absortion se levantó y a tientas la agarró del cuello para tratar de matarla pero Shikamaru agarró a su novia de la cintura y la sacó de sus garras. El Absortion se quitó las agujas sin conseguir ver nada. Se tambaleó por todo el pasillo hasta que llegó a las escaleras donde cayó por el hueco de las escaleras.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Shikamaru con voz ronca.

-…Si.

-Vámonos de aquí.-Le pidió mientras alcanzaba la silla de ruedas que Temari abandono para ayudarle.

* * *

Naori entró en la comisaria nueva con la cara cubierta con una capucha. El recepcionista la miró alerta mientras se acercaba.

-Me gustaría hablar con Shisui Uchiha.

-Dígame su nombre y descúbrase la cabeza, por favor.-Le pidió.

Se quitó la capucha con nerviosismo tratando aparentar tranquilidad.

-Soy Naori Uchiha.-Le contestó.-Tengo algo importante que decirle al capitán de policía.

Konohamaru entró en aquel momento acompañado de Moegi, en cuanto vio a Naori se la quedó mirando. Moegi le agarró del brazo para llevárselo de allí.

-No mires fijamente, es de mala educación.-Le regaño la kunoichi mientras subían las escaleras.

-Pero esa mujer es Uchiha.-Contestó mientras entraba en la sala.

-¿Alguien ha dicho Uchiha?-Preguntó Kyosuke alzando la cabeza de sus documentos.

-Yo, está en recepción.

Kyosuke se levantó y bajó con rapidez dejando que su teléfono sonase.

-Justo le estaba llamando.-Le dijo el recepcionista al verle.

-¿Naori?-La llamó.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar con Shisui.-Le contestó sin mirarle.

-El jefe no está, cuéntamelo yo se lo retransmito cuando venga.

-Puedo esperar.

Kyosuke la agarró del brazo y se la llevó hasta la pequeña sala de reuniones. Naori se puso más nerviosa, allí nadie sabía que estaba en contra de los Uchiha.

-Para mentirle mejor dímelo a mí.-Amenazó mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-No vengo a mentir.

-Entonces mírame y dímelo, soy la mano derecha de Shisui.

Naori le miró durante unos segundos mientras que con su mano apretaba el disco duro con toda la información sobre Tanaka y los Absortion.

-Tengo pruebas que incriminan a Tanaka Uchiha como cabecilla de los Absortion.-Le contestó sin dejar de mirarle.-Sé que la forma de obtener la información no es legal pero si actuamos dentro de la legalidad la situación no cambiará.

-¿Cómo lo habéis…

-Pinchándole el teléfono.-Le cortó.-Sé que no podréis hacer nada pero he venido a avisaros, voy a filtrar las grabaciones como la otra vez para que podáis detenerle. He mandado las grabaciones a todos los medios internacionales para que salga a la luz.

-¿Puedo escuchar esas grabaciones?

-Sí, claro.

Le extendió el disco duro, Kyosuke lo recogió mientras se levantaba no sin antes hacer una llamada.

-Baja a la sala de reuniones con un ordenador. Creo que tengo algo que necesitas escuchar.-Dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Quién….

-El capitán de policía.

-Me mentiste.-Le acusó.

-Sí, pero por seguridad. Eres Uchiha….y siempre has protegido a Tanaka, ¿por qué cambiar de actitud ahora?

-No he cambiado de actitud nunca, solo he interpretado un papel. Quiero su destrucción tanto como vosotros. Yo creo en Sasuke.

-¿Por qué interpretaste un papel?-Preguntó Shisui entrando con un portátil debajo del brazo.

-Para ganarme su confianza y así conseguir información desde dentro. Mi….familia huyó de Konoha por ser contraria a Tanaka pero todos fueron asesinado por sus fieles….yo sobreviví gracias a Baru y Rai, somos una resistencia del clan por así decirlo. Pero la que trabaja soy yo.

-Vamos a ver lo que has traído y luego decidiremos si lo que dices es verdad o no.-Zanjó Shisui mientras se sentaba junto a Kyosuke.

* * *

Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba muy cansado, desde que le curaron el señor feudal no hacía más que entrar en su conciencia sin descanso. Por ello se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, no pensaba darle información.

La puerta de su celda se abrió y de ella se asomó Neji.

-Tienes excursión ante los Hokages.-Le informó mientras se acercaba a esposarle.-Y el señor feudal.

Sasuke cabeceó a modo de confirmación mientras le esposaba y le sacaba, a la luz se podía apreciar la extremada palidez y las profundas ojeras que tenía, Neji se preocupó.

-¿Estás bien?

-….Si….

-¿Seguro? Lo digo….

-Soy un preso.-Le cortó nervioso.-No deberías preocuparte tanto.

-De acuerdo, andando.-Le contestó cambiando el chip por el de policía.

En un silencio sepulcral salieron de allí.

* * *

Miyoshi bajaba a toda velocidad, la situación en todas las aldeas salvo Konoha, había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

-¡Miyoshi!-Le llamó Kazuki entrando corriendo.

-Ahora no Kazuki, estamos teniendo probl….

-Si no fuese importante no estaría aquí.-Le contestó mientras la seguía por el pasillo.-Por favor.

-Está bien.-Cedió parando de golpe en pleno pasillo.-¿De qué se trata?

-Tengo unas grabaciones telefónicas del cabecilla de los Absortion.

-¿Qué?

-Tanaka Uchiha es el líder de los Absortion.

-¿Estás seguro de tus fuentes?

-Si.

-Mándamelas y luego las escucho.-Le contestó mientras reanudaba su camino mientras dejaba a Kazuki solo en el pasillo.

* * *

Sakura salía ensimismada de casa cuando Ayumi fue tras ella.

-Sakura.-La llamó mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-¡Oh! Hola Ayumi, ¿qué tal estás?-Le preguntó mientras la sonreía y continuaba su camino.

-Bien, estamos bien…-Le contestó mientras la seguía.-Oye, quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime.

-Tú fuiste quien curó a Sasuke, ¿no?

-Si.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, las heridas no eran muy graves, solo eran golpes y una pequeña brecha que ni si quiera requería de puntos.

-Qué alivio. En casa estábamos preocupados por él. Fugaku apenas durmió nada el pobre.

-Normal.

-¿Tu confías en Sasuke?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó mientras paraba de golpe.

-A la relación que dicen que tiene con los Absortion.

-Yo no creo nada que venga de los medios de Konoha.-Le contestó un poco molesta.-He aprendido la lección.

-Fue Tanaka quien paso esa información a los medios.

-No me sorprende.-Confesó Sakura reanudando su camino.

-Ten cuidado con él.-Le susurró Ayumi.-Es un enemigo peor de lo que pensamos.

-Porque no me dejas las cosas claras.-Le pidió Sakura.

-Es el jefe de los Absortion.-Contestó al fin.-Todos estos últimos atentados has sido obra suya…bueno y lo demás también.

-¿Estás seg…

-Completamente, estoy muy asustada, Sakura. Mantente alejada de él por favor.

-De acuerdo, lo haré. No te preocupes pero, ¿esto quien más lo sabe?

-Poca gente, pero se sabrá en breve. Estoy segura.

Ayumi rompió a llorar delante de una Sakura estupefacta.

-Quiero irme de Konoha, no quiero perder a mi bebe.-Decía entre lágrimas.

-¡Ey! No lo vas a perder. -Le contestó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para infundirle apoyo.-No pasará nada, te lo prometo.

* * *

Chie no paraba de disparar flechas pero los Absortion no paraban de aparecer, su Segundo estaba demasiado cerca por su tipo de lucha y se estaba rodeando cada vez mas de Absortion.

-¡Shinta retro….

El Raikage le dio un fuerte puñetazo a un grupo que se le acercaba peligrosamente a Shinta.

-Capitana.-Le llamó un raso.-Nos hemos quedado sin munición.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, no tenemos las armas de antes y lo que hay no sirve para estas.

Chie busco a su alrededor algún ninja pero no lo encontró, o estaban terminando con la evacuación o estaban tratando de frenar el avance del enemigo. Le extendió rápidamente la pistola que tenía sin utilizar.

-Cúbreme.-Le pidió.

Salió corriendo esquivando a su equipo y a ninjas de la aldea hasta llegar a las oficinas de seguridad de la frontera, alguien se le echo encima tirándola al suelo.

-Ya te tengo, asesina.-Le susurró mientras la agarraba de un brazo.

Chie forcejeó un poco mientras hacia un sello con la mano libre. Bloques de madera emergieron del suelo y le atraparon alejándole de ella, en cuanto se sintió libreada agarró su arco con una mano mientras que con la otra generaba una flecha de chackra para no perder tiempo buscando su carcaj.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó antes de dispararle.

El Absortion cayo inerte al suelo, comprobó con rapidez que estaba muerto. Acudió corriendo hasta el ordenador y activó el sistema de seguridad más potente que tenían hasta le fecha instalado.

Una alarma estridente comenzó a sonar por todos lado, Chie recogió sus cosas con dificultada ya que el sonido de la alarma le provocaba taparse los oídos.

Fuera todo el mundo se miraba asustado luchando contra el dolor.

-¡RETORCEEDED!-Les gritó con un megáfono que recogió mientras bajaba.

Ninjas e Internacionales retrocedieron con rapidez dejando a los Absortion perplejos, Shinta arrastro al Raikage el cual ignoraba las órdenes del Portavoz.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-Le preguntó Shinta.

-Sí, no nos queda otra.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Preguntó el Raikage cuando la alarma dejo de sonar.

Por toda respuesta los alaridos de los Absortion resonaron en el silencio y la primera línea de los Absortion cayó al suelo.

-Este es nuestro último cartucho.-Dijo Chie.-Pero necesito un favor Raikage-sama.

-¿Cuál?

-Necesitamos de vuestras armas, si es que os sobran.-Le pidió.-Las nuestras se han quedado sin munición y Central no contesta.

-Acompañadme entonces.

Chie le siguió tras pedirle a Shinta que controlase por ella.

* * *

El señor feudal observaba a Sasuke atentamente mientras este luchaba contra el feudal de Central que seguía atacándole duramente provocándole perdidas de visión cada pocos minutos. Al final estaba resultando que era más curioso de lo que se pensaba.

-¿Por qué no tiene los ojos sellados?-Preguntó.

-No se percibe ningún tipo de peligro.-Le contestó Neji con sinceridad.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?!-Exclamó.-Es el líder de los Absortion.

-Pero, ¿alguna vez me ha visto con esa panda?-Le espetó Sasuke.-No tengo nada que ver con ellos, soy capitán gen….

-Excusas baratas.-Le cortó tajante.-Has venido a destruirnos y la mejor manera era infiltrándose en un cuer…..

-Con todos los respetos pero es usted muy retorcido. El único miedo que tiene usted es que su emporio sea destruido-Le desafió Sasuke.-Todos los feudales sois iguales. He venido aquí a demostrar mi inocencia, yo nunca ordené nada a los Absortion, es más perdí un brazo y a mi madre gracias a ellos.

-¿Dai Uchiha ahora era un Absortion?-Le espetó.

-Fue manipulado por uno de ellos y yo que usted me andaría con cuidado, sus compañías no son las mejores para su seguridad.

Le dio un bofetón, Sasuke solo lo recibió no quería defenderse y demostrar su fuerza a cualquiera, pero le empezaba a molestar que la gente de Konoha lo solucionase todo a base de golpes.

-Me está dando la razón.-Le dijo mirándole desafiante.-Se ve que en Konoha si no tienes argumentos te lías a golpes con el contrario, es una pena.

-Eres un Absortion.

-Demuéstrelo, pero no use análisis sino acciones. Dígame el nombre de alguien que haya matado como Absortion.

El silencio se impuso, los Hokages y sus secretarios observaban la escena tensos, no les gustaba nada la actitud que el feudal estaba teniendo con Sasuke ya que a fin de cuentas estaba golpeando y humillando al capitán general de una organización de alta seguridad, acusándole de formar parte de una organización criminal muy peligrosa.

-Estás muy seguro.

-No es para menos, sé muy bien quien soy.

-Te vas a pudrir en esa celda.-Le amenazó.

-Y lo lamentará.

-Llévatelo, no quiero verle más.

Neji busco la afirmación en los Hokages que no dudaron en confirmarle la petición para que el señor feudal no se cebase más en él.

En cuanto salieron Sasuke se desplomó asustándole a él y a Fugaku que estaba fuera esperando para ver a su hijo.

-¡Ey!-Le llamó Neji.

No contestó, la inmersión del señor feudal fue feroz en aquel momento ya que Sasuke le mantuvo a raya mientras se defendía ante el feudal de Konoha. Fugaku le golpeaba levemente la cara nervioso por el aspecto que mostraba su hijo. Tsunade salió rápidamente para atenderle ya que había escuchado a Neji alarmado.

* * *

Gaara frenaba a los Absortion en la frontera o eso trataba ya que destruían el muro de arena con las manos sin apenas esfuerzo.

-Solo puedo frenarles un poco.-Susurró,

Shu disparaba indiscriminadamente, no le hacía mucha gracia el cambio de armas, sobre todo sin notificárselo, pero era la única forma de frenarles.

-Son demasiados, nos vamos a quedar sin balas.

-Van en serio.

-Demasiado en serio.-Le contestó mientras entraba corriendo a las oficinas dejando al Kazekage solo.

-¡Esto es imposible!-Le dijo Mei al verle entrar en la sala de seguridad.-Todos los países están igual salvo Konoha.

Shu la ignoró, se acercó al ordenador principal y activo el ultimo sistema de seguridad que les quedaba por utilizar. Una alarma estridente comenzó a sonar, Mei tuvo que taparse los oídos mientras su superior la agarraba y la sacaba de allí hasta el exterior.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Le preguntó cuándo estuvieron fuera.

-A todas la unidades.-Dijo ignorándole mientras hablaba por un walky.-Tenéis menos de cinco minutos para entrar en Suna, si no lo hacéis acabareis en peligro.

-¿Qué significa?-Le preguntó Gaara al escucharle.

-Nos vamos a encerrar en Suna.

-¿Para qué? Eso no va a servir de nada.

-Lo que estamos haciendo ahora tampoco, es mejor aprovechar el encierro para huir de ellos, no somos suficientes y solo estamos perdiendo a gente.

-Se supone que estamos preparados para luchar y morir defendiendo.

-No tenemos equipo.

-¿Cómo que….

-Nos estamos quedando sin munición y estas armas solo aceptan un tipo de bala que solo se hace en Central.

-Podéis usar las que tenemos aquí.-Les sugirió Gaara.

La alarmas dio un último coletazo y salieron unas barras de chackra del suelo. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos en el que varios Absortion chocaron y ardieron en llamas. Mei dio un paso hacia atrás intimidada.

-Eso les mantendrá alejados.

-Seguidme.-Les pidió Gaara mientras salía corriendo.

* * *

Miyoshi procesaba la información mientras Yahiko no paraba de dar vueltas en la sala de reuniones. Apenas habían escuchado una llamada telefónica de Tanaka y se habían quedado en shock.

-Konoha nos ha traicionado.-Dijo Yahiko conteniendo la ira.

-No, yo ya lo sabía y Sasuke también.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Nos encontramos con él en una de las guaridas de los Absortion pero…

-Nos habéis traicionado.

-Estas obsesionado con la traición y no te das cuenta de que con esto podemos exigir su detención inmediata.

-Habéis dejado mor….

-Si te lo hubiésemos dicho, ¿nos habrías creído?-Le espetó.

Yahiko la miró furibundo.

-Me creí la relación de Sasuke con los Absortion y confíen en él, ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer con esto?

-Porque sabes que es una acusación muy grave y todo el mundo sabe la relación del clan Uchiha con Sasuke y visto tu comportamiento con Sasuke dudo que le creyeras.-Le espetó furiosa.-No eres el único furioso aquí. Tus nuevas armas están provocando bajas en todos los países aliados.

-¿Qué….

-Les has dado armas demasiado exclusivas que se han quedado sin munición y se han visto obligados a utilizar armas que les han facilitado los Kages.-Le respondió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta.-Sin contar con que no les ha hecho gracia que no se les haya notificado. Menuda humillación nos estás dando.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a comunicarme con Konoha.

Cerró dejando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

* * *

Shisui entró en el despacho de Minato nerviosos, Naori le acompañaba pero se quedó fuera.

-Hola.-Le saludó el Hokage.

-Tenéis que escuchar esto.-le contestó mientras le dejaba el disco duro sobre la mesa.-¿Dónde está la Quinta?

-Atendiendo a Sasuke, pensé que lo sabias.

-No, estaba reunido, ¿qué le ha pasado?

-Ha sufrido un bajón.-Contestó Tsunade entrando.-He dejado a Neji para que le controle un poco y le dé a beber agua. Que estaba un poco deshidratado.

-Veo que en mi ausencia han pasado….

-El señor feudal ha pedido que se le selle para que no haga nada.

-¿Y qué va a hacer?-Preguntó escéptico.

-Matar a gente, yo que sé.-Contestó furiosa Tsunade mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.-Por cierto, ¿tú has traído a un Uchiha?

-No, me ha acompañado. Fue ella la que trajo lo que quiero que escuchéis.

-Oh, entonces ponlo.

* * *

-Shizuko y Haku siguen sin aparecer, ¿no?-Les preguntó Kenzo mientras entraba en la sala de reuniones.

-No.-Contestó Shoko con desgana.

Kaneki les miraba con recelo, estaba seguro que su hermana y el mocoso les habían traicionado pero después del castigo que le impusieron prefirió callar.

-Pues no podemos seguir esperando.-Prosiguió.-Nos vamos a Konoha.

-¿A qué?

-A invadirla. Ya sabéis que los otros países han sido invadidos por Absortion rasos.

-¿Y por qué todos nosotros vamos juntos a un solo país?-Preguntó Sayoko.-Lo más lógico habría sido….

-El jefe lo quiere así. Por lo que lo más importante debe de estar allí.

-¿Yo también tengo que ir?-Preguntó Kaneki con desgana.

-He dicho todos.

-Para una vez que no quiero ir….

-Pues vas a venir. Además el jefe se presentará ante todos.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó con desconfianza Sayoko.

-Claro, nos tiene preparada una zona segura en Konoha.

-O una trampa.-Susurró Shoko.

-Andando que nos vamos a hacer historia.

Kenzo salió de allí en un silencio tenso, Shoko y Sayoko salieron a los pocos segundos mientras Kaneki procesaba la noticia ya que para él el jefe era una figura muy importante. Su padre, al fin después de tantos años se volvería a encontrar con él.

* * *

Meiko se quedó mirando como los Absortion se marchaban sin ningún tipo de señal.

-¿Por qué se van?-Preguntó la Mizukage cuando la alcanzó.

-No lo sé, no me gusta nada como se está poniendo todo esto.

-¿Deberíamos hablarlo con los demás Portavoces?-Preguntó Kou.

-Ya me encargo yo de eso.

Meiko se marchó corriendo hasta la base de la frontera de la aldea de la niebla, en cuanto llegó no desactivo el sistema de seguridad ya que no se fiaba de que los Absortion se marchasen de forma definitiva. Activó la llamada con todos los Portavoces y espero a que alguno le contestase.

-Dime.-Contestó Konan.

-¿Se han retirado los Absortion en tu aldea?-Le preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí, lo han hecho. Estamos viendo si vuelven pero no parece que lo hagan.

-No sois las únicas.-Dijo Chie incorporándose a la llamada.-Además se marchan hacia la aldea de la hoja.

-¿Segura?

-Totalmente, Shu me ha llamado antes y me lo confirmó, creo que se ha marchado para allá para apoyar.

-Pero, ¿deja su aldea desprotegida?

-No, va el solo. El resto del equipo se queda en la aldea de la arena.

-Si es así, lo mejor será hacer lo mismo.-Opino Konan.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Pensó Meiko.

-Yo me encargó de comunicárselo a los capitanes.-Dijo Chie.-Id para allá, el tiempo apremia.

Meiko colgó la llamada, salió corriendo cuando casi se choca de frente con Kou el cual la agarró para que no cayese al suelo.

-Me marcho a Konoha, hay sospechas de que se van para allá. Quédate con los demás protegiendo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo me voy sola, no necesito que mi equipo se disgregue, primero está la protección de la aldea. En Konoha está el equipo completo de Kaito, solo vamos de apoyo.

-De acuerdo, cuídate.

Meiko le sonrió levemente antes de marcharse.

* * *

-¿La detención de Tanaka Uchiha?-Preguntó escéptico Kaito.

-Sí, él es el jefe de los Absortion.-Confirmó Miyoshi desde el otro lado del teléfono.-Ya hay pruebas de su relación con la organización.

-¿Cómo que ya hay pruebas?

-Es una larga historia, pero por favor solicita la detención del sacerdote. Le queremos en Central mañana, tiene muchas cosas que contar.

-¿Esto supondrá la puesta en libertad de Sasuke?

-No lo sé, pero es un paso para ponerle en libertad….espero.

-¿Por qué le habéis dejado entregarse?

-Yo no soy nadie para impedirle nada y Yahiko no hizo nada.

-Pues anoche los Uchiha entraron y se lo llevaron.

-¿Qué?

-Le dieron una paliza pero como no puedo ir tengo que fiarme de lo que me dicen.-Le explicó.-Así que está bien,

-¿Qué clase de seguridad tienen?-Explotó Miyoshi.

-Mira no me pongas la cabeza como un bombo.-Le espetó furiosos mientras daba vueltas por la sala de control de la frontera.-Me puedes explicar que significa el cambio de armas.

-Eso pregúntaselo a Yahiko. Fue él el que decidió cambiarlas sin avisar.

-Todos los Portavoces han solicitado munición.

-Sí y no se les puede proveer porque estaban en fase de prueba y no se ordenó fabricación, pero esta mañana ya he pedido que fabriquen más.

-Tarde como siempre. Tengo la sensación de que aquí se avecina algo gordo.

-¿Tú crees…

-Sí, somos el único país aliado sin atacar. Estamos todos muy tensos.

-Si os atacan se demostrara que Sasuke no tiene ningún tipo de relación con ellos.

-¿Te estás escuchando?-Le preguntó furioso.-Parece que está deseando que nos ataquen para demostrar la inocencia de Sasuke, pareces su novia.

-No soy nada suyo y nunca lo seré, deja de decir estupideces.

-Pues empieza tú y mira por el bien general.

-¡Como si no lo hiciese!-Le gritó perdiendo los nervios.-Estoy dando la cara por vosotros, todo lo que me has dicho ya se lo he dicho a Yahiko y no ve el problema. Sasuke sirve mucho mejor que yo para esto. Por eso quiero que vuelva.

-Pues cálmate.-Le dijo al escucharla llorar.-Sabes que los Portavoces te apoyaremos pero no digas barbaridades.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.

-Iré a solicitar el arresto de Tanaka Uchiha.

-De acuerdo, espero tu respuesta.

Kaito colgó y se fue a preparar para ir a Konoha y hacer la solicitud.

* * *

Nagato entró en el despacho de Yahiko bastante alterado.

-Todos los Absortion se han retirado de las aldeas.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se han ido?

-Todos sospechan que a Konoha, es la única aldea que no han atacado,

-Allí está Sasuke.

-Y si es cierta la información, allí está Tanaka.

-Prepara a los equipos nos vamos para allá inmediatamente.

-¿Y dejar Central sin equipo?

-No, deja al equipo Z a cargo del control de todo Central, las puertas permanecerán cerradas hasta nuevo aviso.

-Los Portavoces ya se han marchado a Konoha.

-¿Qué?

-Pero han dejado a sus equipos liderados por sus Segundos en sus respectivas aldeas, van ellos solos.

-Prepara a los equipos ya.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba Nagato se marchó corriendo, Yahiko salió detrás de él corrió por los pasillos donde los rasos ya se iban preparando hasta llegar al departamento de Sasuke donde Miyoshi recogía unos papeles.

-¡Miyoshi!-La llamó cunado la alcanzó.-Nos vamos a Konoha ya.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay sospechas de que los Absortion van hacia Konoha.

-De acuerdo, voy a sacar al equipo.

-Organízalo ya, nos vamos en cuanto los equipos estén listos.-Le contestó mientras salía corriendo.

Miyoshi respiró hondo, estaba siendo un día de locos, tras ello entro corriendo en el departamento donde su equipo realizaba sus labores diarias.

* * *

Neji le pasó una botella entre los barrotes, Sasuke le miró cansado.

-Bebe.-Le ordenó el Hyuga.-No vaya a ser que te deshidrates otra vez.

-Soy un preso, no hace falta tanta atención.-Le contestó mientras se la recogía.

-Eres un preso político.

-¿Eso crees?-Le preguntó escéptico.

-Yo y mucha gente, aunque no lo digamos abiertamente.

-Eso sí que es una sorpresa.-Le contestó con cierta felicidad.

-Sé que proteges a Naruto y eso es un punto a tu fav….

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Le cortó alarmado.-Se supone que es un…

-Naruto, para defenderte de Kiba acabo diciéndolo.

-¿Por qué me defiende siempre?-Se preguntó para sí.-Soy casi un desconocido.

-No, no lo eres. Eres su mejor amigo aunque no quieras creerlo.

Sasuke se echó a reír ante aquello, Neji le miró con recelo sin comprender.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Le espetó Neji al ver que no iba a obtener ningún tipo de respuesta.

-Que pensé que era el único. Veo que Naruto es igual que yo. Mi mejor amigo siempre ha sido él.-Le contestó.-En Central tarde muchísimo en tener amigos y me han traicionado alguna vez, algo que Naruto nunca ha hecho.

-Ya veo.

Un policía se acercó a Neji y le entregó los sellos que debía ponerle a Sasuke.

-Llegó la hora de ponerte los sellos.-Le dijo Neji con pesar mientras sacaba las llaves de la celda.

-Adelante, no pienso poner resistencia.-Le contestó Sasuke tras terminarse la botella. En el fondo le alegraba que le sellasen, así al menos el señor feudal no podría meter las narices.

-Siento todo esto.

-No eres el culpable de todo esto, tranquilo.-Le contestó antes de que le sellasen los ojos.

* * *

Kaito entró corriendo a las oficinas, estaba anocheciendo. Le había llevado más tiempo del que esperaba. Iba tan ensimismado que chocó de frente con Naori la cual también iba ensimismada.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó rápidamente.-Iba un poco distraído.

-Tranquilo, yo también.-Le contestó casi sin mirarle mientras se levantaba.

Se marchó corriendo dejando a Kaito estupefacto por su actitud.

-Kaito, ¿cómo tu por aquí?-Le dijo Shizume acercándose hasta él.

-Necesito hablar con los Hokages con urgencia, ¿puede ser?

-Claro, acompáñame.

* * *

-Al fin llegó el día.-Susurró Tanaka mientras forzaba la puerta de la celda.

-Adelante.-Le contestó Sasuke con tranquilidad.-Acabemos con esto ya.

-Vaya, veo que quieres colaborar.-Contestó mientras sacaba una caja no muy grande que contenía una aguja.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse, Tanaka frunció el ceño contrariado, no entendía que le hacía tanta gracia. Agarró a Sasuke por la cabeza y le quitó los sellos.

-¿Esta vez no lo vas a hacer frente al gran Madara?-Le preguntó con cierta chulería.-¿Tanta prisa tienes?

No le contestó, le inyectó el líquido con cierta tensión y nerviosismo.

-Veo que aun te acuerdas del ritual de aquella vez.-Le contestó mientras reponía la aguja con más liquido u se lo inyectaba a sí mismo.

-He tenido muchas pesadillas de eso gracias a ti, pero esta vez das la cara y lo haces todo tu solito.-Le espetó.-Debes de estar muy necesitado.

-¡Cállate!-Le abofeteó con fuerza.

Sasuke se dejó caer sin eliminar su sonrisa de la cara, gesto que le molestó demasiado.

-Hoy se hará justicia y lo que es mío al fin volverá a mí.

-Adelante.

Tanaka en el silencio y oscuridad de la celda comenzó el proceso de extracción, Sasuke en ningún momento retiró su sonrisa aunque con el pasar de los minutos las cicatrices del pasado hacían acto de presencia. No podía hacer nada para impedirlo y no tenía intención de hacerlo ya que si moría en aquel ritual esperaba que Tanaka también lo hiciese.

Las luces se encendieron de golpe, Sasuke perdió la conciencia levemente gracias al señor feudal alterando el proceso. Tanaka sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cortó el proceso abruptamente provocando que Sasuke recibiera el impacto de dolor.

Naori entró corriendo y le propino un fuerte puñetazo a Tanaka mientras un policía se colocaba en la puerta obstruyéndola.

-Eres un miserable-Le dijo mientras comenzaron a sonar unas alarmas.

-Es mi momento y ni tu ni nadie va a impedírmelo.

Sacó un kunai del interior de su sotana y se lo clavó en el estómago, Naori a pesar de la sorpresa no soltó el agarre del cuello es más intentó apretarle con fuerza.

El policía solicitó refuerzos mientras Tanaka le lanzaba a Naori encima cayendo los dos al suelo. Paso por encima de ambos, Naori le agarró del tobillo, no quería dejarle escapar. Tanaka la miró con desdén.

-Eres una pesada, apártate traidora.

-Eres un asesino y miserable.

Le dio una patada en la cara dejándola inconsciente al igual que el policía que se había golpeado la cabeza. Observó a Sasuke unos segundos el cual estaba tirado inconsciente y con sangre asomándole debajo de los parpados. Un alboroto le alertó y se marchó corriendo de allí, en otro momento se haría con lo que es suyo.

-¡Alto ahí Tanaka!-Le gritó Kyosuke lanzándole un kunai a modo de advertencia.

Tanaka frenó ante la puerta de entrada de los calabozos, Kyosuke se acercó a él mientras los policías salían sus escondites.

-Vas a ser detenido.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó mientras veía una sombra moverse cerca del edificio.

-Por asesinato.

-No he matado a nad….

-Eso lo dices tú.-Le espetó.-Las pruebas dicen lo contrario.

-Muéstramelas.

-Entrégate y te ….

-Sin pruebas no me voy a entregar.-Le contestó mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

Alguien aterrizó al lado de Tanaka, iba encapuchado. Todos los policías sacaron sus armas mientras el encapuchado agarraba a Tanaka de la cintura y juntos desaparecieron ante la atónita mirada de los policías.

* * *

 **Para Inia.**

 **Jajajajjaja, llevaba tiempo contemplando esa posibilidad por eso se entregó finamente :D ahora que tenga o no una estrategia ya no lo voy a decir, no voy a soltar spoilers.**

 **El encuentro entre Sakura y Sasuke si ha sido un poco frio pero ya se encontraran en otro momento mejor, ¿no?**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana (** **っ** **)** **っ**

* * *

 **Un besazo y feliz semana a todas/os (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	35. Chapter 35

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 35.**

Las puertas del barrio Uchiha se cerraron de golpe cuando Tanaka las cruzó dejando a más de la mitad dentro sin poder irse a la zona de evacuación.

-Tanaka-sama.-Le llamó un hombre mientras le dejaba su hijo a su mujer.-Tenemos que evacuar.

-Es una trampa de la aldea.-Le contestó sin mirarle.-Lo hacen para que salgamos y nos maten en el refugio, fuera de la vista de todos.

-¡Abra la puerta!-Le exigió la mujer.-Toda la aldea está siendo evacuada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le espetó.

-Porque lo sé, no voy a arriesgarme a quedarme aquí a que mis hijos mueran a manos de los Absortion.-Le contestó con ferocidad.

Tanaka le dio un bofetón tirándola al suelo.

-Lo que tiene que importar es que yo esté bien.

-¿Qué? Mis hijos están antes que usted.

-Respuesta equivocada.

Le dio una patada en el estómago con saña, sus hijos gritaron y corrieron hasta ella mientras un hombre empujaba a Tanaka lejos de la mujer.

El encapuchado apareció al lado de Tanaka asustando al hombre que se alejó levemente de ambos.

-Ese escudo yo lo conozco.-Susurró otro hombre entre el grupo.-Es el escudo de los Absortion, lo sé porque en las oficinas de la policía estaba…..¿qué significa esto, Tanaka?

-Significa que u os portáis bien u os matamos.

-¡¿Porqué?!-Le espetó Megumi.-¡Hicimos muchos por usted!¡¿Y así nos lo paga?! ¡YO ME ENSUCIÉ LAS MANOS POR USTED!

Tanaka miró al Absortion que inclinó la cabeza y se aproximó hasta ella, Megumi sacó un kunai y le amenazó con él para intimidarle.

-¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!-Insistió.-¡SASUKE NO ES EL MALO, LO ERES TU! ¡AH!

El Absortion la agarró de un brazo y con mucho esfuerzo se lo explotó, Megumi cayó al suelo semiinconsciente.

-Os lo advertí.-Dijo Tanaka en medio de la confusión.-¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir?

Nadie le contestó, había instalado el terror que tanto quería, sonrió mientras les daba la espalda, continuó su camino seguido del Absortion cuando paró.

-Rezad para que Sasuke ceda.-Les dijo marchándose definitivamente.-Y no os acerquéis a la puerta si no queréis morir.

* * *

Miyoshi corría por la oficina hasta llegar al despacho de Yahiko donde no había nadie.

-¡Miyoshi-san!-Le llamó Obito corriendo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me voy a Konoha, ¿quiere que lleve algo?-Le dijo con urgencia.

-Sí, ve a mi departamento y habla con Suigetsu Ozuki, él te dará armamento nuevo.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó mientras le daba la espalda.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabes dónde está el capitán Yahiko?

-No, pero puede estar en la Centralita de seguridad, siempre que le busco lo encuentro allí.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta la Centralita donde los Internacionales se movían a toda velocidad por ella.

-Yahiko.-Le llamó esquivando a varios rasos mientras se acercaba a él.

-Ahora no.-Le contestó sin mirarla.-Acaba de sonar la alarma y no localizamos a los Absortion.

-¿Quién ha entrado?

-Kouki Nozara.

* * *

-Sabía que estabas aquí.

Shizuko alzó la cabeza sin ver a nadie, las celdas estaban en penumbra, se levantó y se asomó.

-¿Tu?¿qué haces aquí?

-Ayudar a los Absortion.-Contestó Kouki mientras se acercaba a uno de los focos de luz.

-¿Me vas a matar?

-Sería un gran trofeo.-Le contestó.-Ya decía yo que actuabas raro.

-La organización nunca me ha interesado.

-¿Por qué te uniste a ella entonces?

-Para curar a mi madre.

-Que loable.-Contestó mientras se acercaba hasta la celda.

-Te uniste al bando equivocado, Kouki. Este derramamiento de sangre no os pondrá como los buenos de la historia y la gente no os vera como salvadores.

-Tu participaste en ese derramamiento de sangre.

-Sí y no estoy orgullosa de ello.

-La Internacional te condenará a muerte, ¿por qué venís aquí?

-Porque son los únicos que pueden acabar con vosotros.

Kouki la agarró del cuello con energía lleno de ira.

-Esta es la única forma que tengo para destacar al fin, y tú no me lo vas a destruir, ¿cuánto les has dicho?

-Todo.-Le contestó sin miedo.-Ahora….deben de estar….buscándote, tu camuflaje no servirá de mucho, si has dejado un reguero de muertos a tu paso.

-¿Qué….

-¡SUELTALA INMEDIATAMENTE O TE VUELO LA CABEZA!-Le gritó Miyoshi.

Kouki la lanzó lejos de si y encaró a su ex con una sonrisa, iba sola lo cual Shizuko sacó de sus casillas.

-Veo que eres muy valiente, apuntándome con eso a mi….

-¡Cállate!-Le cortó.-Entrégate.

-Y si no lo hago, ¿qué?

-Te volaré la cabeza.

-¿A mí? Pensé que sentías algo por mí, aun.

-Dispárale.-Le ordenó Shizuko.-Está jugando contigo.

-No lo hará porque me necesita vivo.-Contestó calmado bajando los brazos.-Necesita respuestas.

Miyoshi empezó a temblar, ¿aún le quería? Después de tanto daño, ¿ese sentimiento seguía ahí? Kouki avanzó hasta ella Shizuko trató de romper los barrotes pero tenía las habilidades anuladas por seguridad.

-Y mi respuesta es no, no te quise nunca. Bueno al principio pensaba que si pero cuando vi que te iban a ascender estuve a punto de matarte aquella misma noche, ¿sería por amor que no lo hice? No lo sé.

-Mátame ahora.-Le pidió Miyoshi.

Se miraron unos segundos que ha Shizuko se le hicieron interminables. El sonido de los rasos rompió el avance de Kouki y desapareció entra la oscuridad.

-¡Tabata-san!-Le llamó un raso mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta ella.-¿Le has encontrado?

-¡Sí!-Le contestó Shizuko.-Acaba de escapar, avisa a todos. Aún podéis alcanzarle.

El raso miró a Miyoshi buscando una confirmación que esta se la dio con un asentimiento de cabeza consiguiendo que se fuera.

-Llévame contigo.-Le pidió Shizuko.-Si no le matas tú lo haré yo.

Miyoshi la miró sin comprender, Shizuko suspiró con cansancio. Entendía a la perfección como se sentía .

Miyoshi se acercó a la celda y la abrió ante la atónita mirada de Shizuko.

-Todos los Absortion van a Konoha.-Le informó sin cambiar de expresión.-Ha muerto mucha gente inocente. Ayudadnos.

-Ya dije que lo iba a hacer.

Abrió la celda donde se encontraba Haku.

-Seguidme, os conseguiré el uniforme para que paséis desapercibidos.

Haku miró a Shizuko la cual le indicó que la siguiera, siguieron a Miyoshi fuera de los calabozos.

* * *

-Si uso ese sistema no podrá entrar nadie.-Contestó Kaito.-Y necesito refuerzos y armas.

-¿Has evacuado la aldea?-Le preguntó Shu desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, esta todo evacuado, temo que les pase lo mismo que a nosotros cuando murió Kazuma.

-Eso no va a pasar. A nosotros no nos queda nada para llegar, no estás solo.

-Pues lo parece. En Central solo han aceptado mi solicitud urgente de armamento, no han llamado para ver la situación.

-Estoy seguro de que vienen.-Trató de tranquilizarle.-¿Sabes algo de Sasuke?

-Sí, han tenido que ingresarle, ayer le atacaron de nuevo. Supongo que le habrán evacuado.

-¿Sabe esto Yahiko?

-No.

-Díselo.

-¿Para qué? Él no contesta.

-Ve a verle entonces. Asegúrate del estado de Sasuke. Él es tu gran apoyo en Konoha ahora mismo.

-Si le han eva….

-¿Y si no?

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó con energía renovada.-Iré.

-Así me gusta. Nosotros estaremos allí en nada, todos los Absortion han huido de todas las aldeas.

Kaito colgó y salió corriendo, Shujin frenó en cuanto le vio, iba cargado con un maletín.

-¿Qué es eso?-Le preguntó curioso.

-No lo sabemos, lo encontraremos mientras buscamos munición.

Kaito se lo cogió y lo abrió. Dentro había seis agujas frías.

-¿Esto dónde estaba?

-En una cámara frigorífica.

-Es la medicación del capitán Uchiha.

-¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Estaba ahí por si el capitán las necesitaba, al irse nadie se acordó y se quedaron allí.

-Entonces habrá que tirar….

-No.-Le contestó pensativo.-Escucha, voy a buscar al capitán.

Obito viene en camino con armamento nuevo, quiero que controléis la frontera como hasta ahora, no quiero ningún cambio en la seguridad sin mi consentimiento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, capitán.

-Yo me llevo el maletín. Cuento con vosotros.

-No lo lamentará.-Le aseguró Shujin.

Kaito le sonrió y se marchó corriendo cargando con el maletín. Tenía la esperanza de que aquello le serviría de algo.

* * *

-Casi todos los Absortion están aquí.-Confirmó Kenzo a Tanaka.

Todos estaban en el templo y los que iban llegando entraban por el túnel preparado por Tanaka que daba con el templo. Kaneki se mantenía a distancia de todos, quería matar ya, la sangre le hervía ante aquella situación pero no quería perder más miembros. Tanaka frenó ante él, se miraron.

-Me alegro de verte, hijo.-Confesó Tanaka.-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-¿Hijo?¿Hermana?-Preguntó Shoko en shock.

-Es mi padre.-Le espetó Kaneki.-Yo fui el primer Absortion creado por él.

-¡Shizuko nos ha traicionado!-Alertó Kouki nada más salir del túnel.-Ella y Haku.

El silencio se instaló de golpe en el templo. Aquello no se lo esperaban.

-Me lo imaginé.-Rompió el silencio Tanaka.-Sin acuerdo sabía que me traicionaría.

-¿Acuerdo?-Preguntó Kaneki.

-Le prometí darle la cura a vuestra madre si ella me obedecía, pero se puso muy amenazadora y la maté.

-Entonces fuiste tú.

-Técnicamente yo no lo mate.

-Era la más disciplinada.-Comentó Kenzo preocupado.-Sabe todo de nosotros.

-Todo no.-Le contradijo Tanaka.-No sabe qué vamos a hacer.

-Pero si puede localizarnos.-Le espetó Sayoko.

-Quiero que vayáis a por la gente importante para Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿No va a ser más cómodo ir a por él directamente? Según tú le dejaste ko, segu….

-Quiero que se entregue él.-Le cortó tajante.-Además es muy probable que los Internacionales se hayan hecho cargo de él.

Kouki sonrió con malicia al escuchar las ordenes de Tanaka.

-Yo iré a por su ex.-Susurró antes de volver a entrar en el túnel.

* * *

Kaito entró en el alborotado hospital con mucho esfuerzo ya que no paraban de salir camillas arrastradas por enfermeras y familias. Agarro a la primera enfermera que encontró.

-Sakura Haruno, ¿dónde está?

-Sótano.-Le contestó con urgencia mientras se soltaba.

Bajo corriendo a lo que pensó que era el sótano, allí encontró a varios ninjas que le miraron con el ceño fruncido en cuanto le vieron avanzar hacia ellos.

-No puedes estar aquí.-Le informó uno de ellos.

-Busco a Sakura Haruno.

-Márchate, tienes que irte a la zona de evacuación.

-Soy Internacional y busco a Sakura Haruno.

-Y yo te he dicho que te marches.-Le empujó con energía.

-No voy a pelear así que dime donde está.

Recibió un puñetazo mientras los demás le agarraban de sendos brazos y le quitaban el maletín y lo abrían.

-¿Para qué quieres tu esto? ¿a dónde ibas?

-Quiero ver a Sakura Haruno.

-Llevároslo de aquí.

-¡SAKURA!-Gritó al ver que le arrastraban fuera.-¡SAKURA!¡SOLTADME! ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON ELLA!

Sakura se asomó desde el final del pasillo y se acercó corriendo al ver el panorama.

-Esperad.-Dijo.-Soltadle, le estaba esperando.-Mintió.

-¿Cómo? Nadie nos dijo eso.

-Le he llamado de urgencia por el paciente Sasuke Uchiha.-Le contestó mirándole a los ojos para convencerle.

El ninja acabó cediendo de mala gana y ordenó que le soltasen, Kaito cayó al suelo pero se levantó enseguida para acudir hasta ella no sin antes arrancarle al ninja el maletín.

-Sígueme.-Le pidió Sakura mientras les daba la espalda.

-Señora Haruno.-Le llamó el ninja.-La próxima vez avise, por favor.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó sin encararle y continuando su camino.

Le guio por un sinfín de pasillos a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron a uno donde se encontraba Fugaku e Itachi.

-¿A qué has venido Kaito?

-Quiero ver a Sasuke.-Contestó con convicción.-Le necesito.

-No está en condiciones.-Le cortó la kunoichi.

-Como me imaginé que me dirías eso traje esto.-Contestó mientras alzaba el maletín.-Es la medicación de Sasuke .

-Hemos hablado con Central y….

-Déjame probar con esto.

-¿Y si pasa algo?-Le preguntó Sakura llena de preocupación.

-Yo me hago cargo de ello, pero tengo un palpito de que saldrá bien.

-Déjale que lo intente.-Intervino Fugaku.-Si eso le salvó una vez, podrá hacerlo una segunda.

Sakura miró a Fugaku y tras procesarlo le guio hasta una puerta que abrió con llave. Le dejó pasar. En el interior y tumbado sobre la cama se encontraba Sasuke, estaba rodeado de aparatos, lo que más le preocupó fue que estaba extremadamente pálido.

-No hace más que perder chackra.-Susurró Sakura con voz rota.-Espero que lo que traes le salve porque no le queda mucho.

-Confía en mí, tengo un palpito.-Le contestó mientras dejaba el maletín sobre la única mesa que había y lo abría.-Pero necesito tu ayuda, no se usar agujas.

Sakura acudió corriendo hasta él y preparó una de las agujas, se acercó hasta el catéter y se lo inyecto. Ambos le observaron esperando una respuesta inmediata.

-Tiene que hacer efecto ya.-Susurró nervioso Kaito.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, había vuelta a perder uno de ellos, pudo ver a Sakura que le miró interrogante.

-Al fin despiertas.-Soltó Kaito muy nervioso.-Te necesitamos, Sasuke.

-¿Qu…

-Kaito no le agobies.-Le advirtió Sakura.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó con voz rota.-¿Dónde está Tanaka?

-Los Absortion han llegado a Konoha y Tanaka les tiene protegidos en su templo.

Se incorporó con esfuerzo para su sorpresa, Sakura se acercó corriendo hasta él ayudándole.

-Estás muy caliente.-Le dijo preocupada Sakura poniéndole una mano sobre la frente.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.

-No me mientas.

-Tengo que salir.-Susurró mientras salía de la cama y se cayó.

-No estás en condiciones.

Kaito le ayudó a levantarse.

-Debo salir de aquí.-Insistió.

Sakura decidió insistir, no estaba en condiciones y saltaba a primera vista.

-Kaito, por favor.-Le pidió.

No la hizo caso porque sabía que tenía razón pero Sasuke no se lo perdonaría nunca y además estaba bien o eso quería creer.

-Si casi no puede andar.

-Sakura, no te metas.-Le espetó Sasuke mientras abría la puerta.

Le agarró de un brazo con energía mientras Fugaku e Itachi se acercaron nada más verle salir, Sasuke freno al ver la insistencia de Sakura, la miró con una furia asustándola pero no le amedrentó. Se deshizo del agarre con violencia empujándola lejos de sí.

-Por favor….

-No sabes lo que me pides.-Le dijo.

-Se lo que te pido porque me sigues importando.-Le dijo mientras derramaba lágrimas de impotencia.-Si te enfrentas a él podrías morir.

-Y toda la gente que ha muerta ya, ¿qué?

Le dio la espalda y se marchó, Sakura se dejó caer al suelo rompiendo a llorar sonoramente, Kaito siguió a Sasuke mientras Itachi y Fugaku se quedaban allí.

-Sak…

-Marcharos.-Le espetó furiosa.-Sasuke no está en condiciones de luchar y nadie me ha ayudado a detenerle, largaros.

Se quedaron unos minutos dudando ya que Sakura lloraba en el suelo.

-¡QUE OS LARGUEIS YA!-Gritó fuera de sí.

En ese entonces se marcharon de allí dejando a Sakura llorar en paz.

* * *

Shizuko paró frente a la entrada de Konoha, Haku la miró interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Miyoshi.

-Sé dónde está Kouki, no está donde los demás.

La miró, Miyoshi desvió la mirada nerviosa. La Absortion le había dicho que debía frenarle.

-¿Dónde?-Le preguntó resolutiva cuando se quedaron a solos.

* * *

Ayumi seguía a la gente hasta la zona de evacuación cuando una mujer se cayó detrás suya.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Si hija.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba con excesiva lentitud.-Gracias por ayudarme.

-Venga, vamos al refugio.

La mujer le agarró con mucha fuerza del brazo impidiéndola avanzar.

-Te tengo.-Le susurró Sayoko.

Ayumi se dio cuenta al instante que era un Absortion, no hizo falta el cambio de apariencia, sus ojos se lo decían todo. La empujó lejos de si pero no la soltó.

-Suéltame.

-No, te necesitamos para que Sasuke venga.

-Yo no soy….

-Eres su cuñada y….

La soltó de golpe al recibir un calambrazo en el cuerpo.

-Como vuelvas a tocar a mi protegida te perforo con mi tridente.-Le espeto una mujer que despedía un halo a su alrededor.

Ayumi la miró sorprendida pero estaba aliviada por ello, Sayoko se incorporó con cierto esfuerzo, el espíritu protector se colocó delante de Ayumi mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Veo que quieres que te convierta en un colador.-Le amenazó.

-Esta vez has ganado tu.-Le espetó furiosa antes de desaparecer.

-¿Tu eres…

-Su espíritu protector, Ayumi-san.-Contestó sonriéndole con calidez.-Vayamos al refugio.

-S-sí.

Ambas se marcharon corriendo de allí, no quería quedarse fuera del refugio.

* * *

Minato observaba con impotencia la puerta cerrada del barrio Uchiha, era imposible abrirla de cualquiera que se acercase e intentase abrirla perdería el miembro que empleó para abrirla.

-Tiene que haber alguna forma.-Dijo Tsunade.-No podemos dejarles ahí en compañía de los Absortion, hay niños dentro.

-Ya lo sé.-Contestó el Cuarto.

Hinata y Neji se ofrecieron para buscar una solución con el Byakugan y estaban bordeando la muralla que aislaba al barrio Uchiha de Konoha. Naruto y Hanabi les acompañaban como protección.

-Espero que los Hyuga encuentren un error en su sistema, sino no sé qué hacer.

-¡Ayudadnos!-Gritó una mujer llorando desde el otro lado.

-¡No se preocupe, estamos buscando una forma de sacaros de allí!-Contestó Minato acercándose corriendo hasta el muro lleno de pintadas.-¡No os vamos a dejar ahí!

* * *

Naruto seguía a Hinata que recorría el muro centímetro a centímetro. Se habían alejado bastante de la puerta y ya no se escuchaban los lamentos de la gente encerrada, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser verdad.

-El pez gordo está aquí.-Soltó Kenzo saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

Naruto se colocó delante de Hinata para protegerla y pudiese continuar con la búsqueda.

-Es inútil, no encontrareis ninguna fisura.-Les advirtió mientras se acercaba.

-Si salís habrá alguna digo yo.

-Así no la encontrareis.

-Dejad salir a la gente, ellos no tienen nada que ver con todo esto.

-Sí que tienen que ver.-Le contradijo.-Ellos apoyaron la causa del jefe.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Dadnos lo que al jefe le robasteis.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Chackra.

-¿Para qué lo queréis?

-Estás muy preguntón.-Dijo con cansancio.-Y me he cansado de responder.

Se abalanzó sobre ellos, Hinata agarró a Naruto y le empujó fuera de la trayectoria. El Absortion agarró a Hinata con fuerza del cuello mientras la estampaba contra el muro quemándole la piel.

-¡Hinata!

-Ni se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido o no lo cuenta.-Le advirtió el Absortion.-Si quieres que la suelte te vas a entregar por….

Un disparo sonó, la sangre salpicó a Hinata. La presión en el cuello desapareció de golpe, el brazo de Kenzo había volado por los aires, cayó al suelo presa del dolor sin dejar de mirar al Internacional.

-Se acabó-Dijo Suigetsu disparándole en la cabeza, dando por finalizada su vida.

Naruto corrió hasta ella y la alejo del muro, le sangraba toda la espalda y la nuca.

Karin salió del grupo y se acercó corriendo hasta ellos, Naruto la miró con horror.

-Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes.-Le aseguró mientras se remangaba un brazo.-Dile que me muerda el brazo.

Naruto ayudó a Hinata a que mordiese el brazo de Karin la cual miró a Suigetsu.

-Podéis marcharos, yo me quedo aquí.-Le informó Karin.

Suigetsu les dejó su arma junto a ellos en completo silencio sin dejar de mirarles.

-Usadla y tened cuidado.

-Gracias.-Dijo Naruto antes de que se marcharan.

Karin aguantó el dolor, no solía usar muy a menudo esa técnica por salud propia pero con esa herida tardaría en cortar la hemorragia y sería peor.

* * *

Sakura recogía unos medicamentos para atender a Naori cuando alguien detrás suya le arrancó el protector que llevaba en la cabeza.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.-Le dijo la inconfundible voz de Kouki.

Sakura se alejó de él todo lo que el almacén le dejaba.

-Tranquila esta vez no te voy a matar.-Le aseguró mientras recogía el protector de Sakura.-Te necesitamos con vida.

-¿Y supones que me voy a fiar de tu palabra?-Le espetó.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró del cuello con fuerza apretándola contra una de las estanterías.

-No te opongas y llegaras intacta.

-¡El que no llegaras intacto serás tú!-Le dijo Miyoshi mientras le daba con una barra metálica en la cabeza con toda su fuerza.

Sakura comenzó a toser mientras Haku la agarraba y la alejaba de Kouki.

-¿De verdad vas a ma….

-Eres un miserable.-Le cortó Miyoshi mientras sacaba la pistola y le apuntaba con ella.-Tus padres se avergonzarían de ti si vieran en lo que te has convertido.

-¡Es por vuestra culpa!-Le cortó furioso.-Abandonasteis a mi familia.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¡Si! Mi padre mur….

-Murió en acto de servicio y se le ofreció a tu familia una pensión que tu madre rechazó….

-Por orgullo.

-No.-Le cortó tajante.-Por principios. Además a tu padre se le quiso recordar pero tu familia no lo consideró necesario. Todos se acuerdan de él, siempre a diferencia de ti que lo usas como una excusa para hacer lo que te dé la gana.

Kouki se levantó furioso, se negaba a creerla. Él sabía el sufrimiento de su madre hasta el final. Lo que no sabía era que aquel sufrimiento fue por su actitud oscura. Miyoshi temblaba por dentro.

-Tu madre sufría por tu actitud, no por el "desprecio" que tu veías hacia tu padre por parte de la Internacional.

-¡No mientas!-Le gritó mientras la obligaba a soltar el arma.

Haku y Sakura se tensaron ya que la agarró de golpe del cuello. Miyoshi perdió los nervios y dejo que las lágrimas campasen tranquilas por sus mejillas.

-¿A qué has venido?-Le preguntó Kouki.

-A romper la promesa de tu madre.

Sacó un kunai y se lo clavo en el cuello a toda velocidad. Kouki la soltó alejándose de ella mientras se quitaba el kunai que le había dejado. Miyoshi se agachó para recuperar el arma. Le apuntó.

-Dile que lo siento.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de dispararle en la cabeza.

Kouki cayo pesadamente al suelo sin vida. Unos pasos se acercaban a toda prisa.

-¿Estáis bien?-Preguntó Neji asomándose con urgencia.

-Si.-Le contestó Sakura sin dejar de mirar al espalda de Miyoshi.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a ver a Sasuke.

-Se fue.

¿Có….

-Se fue porque él quiso, estará reunido con la Internacional en la frontera.

-Pero si no estaba en condiciones.

-Ya pero convéncele.-Le espetó.

Miyoshi sin mediar palabra se marchó, Sakura quiso seguirla pero Haku la agarró del brazo, le miró mientras este le extendía su protector.

-Se le cayó esto.-Le dijo, Sakura se lo cogió y se lo puso sin dejar de mirar el pasillo por el que Miyoshi se había marchado.-Déjala espacio, lo necesita.

-Pero….

-Tiene que procesar lo que ha hecho. Ahora salgamos de aquí.

Los tres fueron, al parecer, los últimos en salir del hospital, la evacuación estaba casi completa ya que en la calle solo había ninjas y policías.

-¡Neji!-Le llamó Tenten mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta ellos.

-¿Tenten? ¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo.

-Necesitaba saber si estabas bien, como no viniste en todo el día.

-He tenido mucho trabajo, ahora vet….

-He oído que el clan Uchiha está encerrado.-Le cortó mientras sacaba unos sellos explosivos.-Y pensé que mis sellos explosivos podrían ayudar a tirar abajo la puerta.

-Pe…

-No son como los demás, estos los hice yo.

-De acuerdo, vamos.-Acabó cediendo.

Los cuatro se marcharon de allí corriendo,

* * *

-Entramos por el aire y listo.-Opinó Yahiko.

Todos los altos cargos estaban reunidos en la pequeña sala de reuniones que había en la frontera de Konoha, Sasuke ya cambiado con el uniforme se mantenía pensativo, tenía que ser él el que acabase con ellos. De él salieron los Absortion y seria él el que le diese fin.

-Pero tienen protegida la zona, ¿quién te dice que la zona aérea no está protegida también?-Le preguntó con preocupación Shu.

-Se usa los explosivos que hemos traído.

-Hay gente inocente cerrada.-Les advirtió Sasuke rompiendo su silencio al fin.-La onda expansiva puede ser fatal.

-Es gente que te ha maltratado durante todo este tiempo.-Le contestó Yahiko.

-Pero no somos como ellos.

Ambos capitanes se fulminaron con la mirada, las disputas internas seguían activas, no tenían intención de arreglarlas, al menos no de momento.

-¿Y qué propones?-Le espetó dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-Abriré la puerta yo mismo.

Se levantó resolutivo mientras los demás le observaban, Shizuko que también estaba allí por seguridad, intervino.

-Dejadme buscar la entrada por la que han entrado los Absortion, la intentaré bloquear.-Pidió.-Si entráis y esa entrada está abierta escaparan fácilmente.

-Pero habrán encontrado la entrada ya, ¿no?-Preguntó Meiko.-Es su aldea, la habrán busca…

-No creo que esté en Konoha.-Le cortó Shizuko.-Estará bastante lejos e incluso más allá de la frontera.

-De acuerdo.-Accedió Sasuke.

-Yo voy con ella.-Se ofreció Kaito.

-No creo…

-No puede ir sola.-Le cortó tajante Kaito.-Al menos una persona debe cubrirle, ¿no?

El silencio se instaló de golpe, Yahiko decidió que Sasuke era el que debía tomar la decisión y este se vio obligado a respetar.

-De acuerdo, tened cuidado los dos.-Contestó al fin mientras abría la puerta.-¡Ah! Yahiko el señor feudal vuelve a las andadas, lo dejo en tus manos.

Salió sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta con lentitud.

* * *

 **Para Inia**

 **Jajajaja, debe haber tensión en este momento, ya iba siendo hora, ¿de verdad piensas que Naori va a palmar? Hmmmmm ya veremos lo que le pasa, tienes razón es una pena que se muera y eso que no la he explotado todo lo que me gustaría para evitar el ya común abuso de Oc en el fict (aunque este personaje es real, no canon pero salió en el anime, hubo una época que me dio por buscar personajes que salían en el anime para introducirlos y tanto ella como sus otros dos compañeros pertenecen al anime, si quieres ver como son pueden poner su nombre en internet y te saldrá).**

 **Confieso que me encanta escribir escenas con los señores feudales, no sé por qué pero se me hace fácil XD, me encantaría que en algún momento reciban su merecido.**

 **Si Tanaka ha escapado o no ya lo habrás visto en este capítulo :P, pero sinceramente dudaba mucho que lo hubiesen atrapado, es muy escurridizo aunque estuvieron a puntito de atraparle porque Naori le freno mucho**

 **Si Sasuke tiene un plan o no ya lo descubrirás, no voy a soltar spoilers pero me encantaría comentar si tiene o no un plan jajajajaja.**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana.** **(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

* * *

 **Un besazo y feliz semana a todas/os (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	36. Chapter 36

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capítulo 36**

-Han matado al capitán.-Informó alterada Shoko.

Nadie dijo nada, Tanaka se mantenía sereno sentado sobre el altar mientras Sayoko y Kaneki esperaban ordenes sentados en los bancos.

-¿No vais a hacer nada?-Preguntó nerviosa.-Ya han muerto dos miembros de alto rango en menos de media hora sin contar con que uno de ellos es nuestro cap…..

-Shoko.-Le llamó Kaneki.-Cállate.

-En una guerra siempre hay bajas.-Dijo Tanaka rompiendo el silencio.-Dos pérdidas no son nada frente a los miles de infieles que hemos salvado

Shoko se asustó ante la denominación de infieles por parte de Tanaka, desde que habló con Shizuko lo tenía claro, la organización la había ayudado sí, pero estaba segura de que allí, en esa situación la iban a dejar morir por el bien de Tanaka.

Se escabulló y salió por el pasadizo sin hacer apenas ruido, no estaba dispuesta a que la dejasen morir por los caprichos de otro.

* * *

-Al fin.-Dijo Kaito frenando ante una entrada subterránea muy bien hecha.-Tenias razón, está bastante lejos de la fronte….

Shoko salió en aquél momento, Kaito la apuntó con el arma alarmado, Shizuko en cambio no se movió.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Les preguntó mientras alzaba las manos.

-Obstruir esta salida para dejaros encerrados.

-Matadme.-Les pidió.

-¿Qué?

-Prefiero morir aquí así, que de la forma de Tanaka. Cometí un error al confiar en los Absortion, he matado a gente, nadie va a interceder por mí, yo no lo haría.

-¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud ahora?-Le preguntó Shizuko.

-Porque tu tenías razón. Fuimos creados solo para el beneficio de Tanaka, nunca quiso ayudarnos.

Kaito se acercó a ella sin dejar de apuntarla mientras sacaba un sello de la bolsa.

-Aprieta el gatillo, por favor.-Le pidió mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Lo siento, pero no lo haré.

Le colocó el sello en la frente, fue absorbida por él y desapareció.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Preguntó con sorpresa Shizuko mientras Kaito se guardaba el sello en otra bolsa.

-Porque soy partidario de las segundas oportunidades.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía.

Shizuko le lanzó la bolsa con todos los sellos explosivos, saltó dentro del túnel y le encaró de nuevo.

-Espera unos quince minutos para activarlos, yo intentaré llevarme por delante a cuantos pueda hasta que Sasuke abra la puerta.

-Ese no era el acuerdo.

-He cambiado de opinión.

Salió corriendo y se mezcló entre la oscuridad, no había tiempo que perder. Kaito se apresuró a colocar los sellos explosivos mientras esperaba a que los quince minutos pasasen.

* * *

Se alejaron de la puerta con rapidez, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Tenten activo los sellos generando una gran explosión acompañada de una gran humareda.

-Imposible.-Dijo Tsunade al ver el gran hoyo que generó delante de la puerta intacta.-Ni si quiero debajo de la puerta ha abierto un agujero, ¿de qué está hecha?

Miyoshi apareció en aquel momento, Sakura y Haku la miraron con preocupación y tristeza pero esta no les devolvió la mirada ya que a lo lejos se acercaba Sasuke, fue corriendo hasta él.

-La puerta no se puede abrir.-Le dijo mientras le alcanzaba corriendo.

No saludó a nadie, solo puso la mano sobre la superficie pero.

-¡No lo hagas!-Le alertó Naruto.-Si la tocas te quemaras.

Entre Karin y él ayudaban a Hinata a caminar, Sakura se acercó hasta ellos corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tiene dañada la espalda.-Le contestó Karin.-Le hice los primeros auxilios.

Sasuke procesó toda la información y volvió a poner su atención en la puerta, sentía una gran cantidad de chackra en ella.

-¿Y cómo la vamos ha abrir?-Le preguntó Miyoshi en un susurro.

-Abriéndola.-Le contestó sin mirarla.-Puertas a mí.

Posó la mano, el chackra comenzó a escalar por su brazo haciéndole cosquillas cerro los ojos mientras acumulaba el chackra y lo expandía por la puerta la cual ante la mezcla explotó.

Los Uchiha que se habían mantenido alejados por la explosión anterior le miraron con temor. Sasuke les miró comprobando que no eran Absortion asustándoles por cómo les miraban.

-¡Salid de aquí ya!-Les apremió.

La gente se apresuró a salir, Sasuke se quedó en el sitio controlando que los que salían no fuesen Absortion.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Yahiko acercándose a él.-¿Qué tienes en mente?

No le contestó ya que vio a un hombre que le llamó la atención, le agarró de la pechera cuando paso por su lado.

-Tú no te vas de aquí.-Le dijo empujándole lejos de la puerta.

-¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nad….

Le dio un puñetazo sin dejarle terminar, no iba a permitir más mentiras dada la situación.

-A mí no me podéis engañar.-Le espetó furioso.

Se abalanzó sobre él al ver que estaba acorralado con las manos en alto, Sasuke directamente uso su mano también y le destruyo de la misma forma con que iban a darle fin.

-¡Es un Absortion!-Gritó el señor feudal que había decidido no ser evacuado sin saber que era lo que pasaba realmente.

La gente que no los sabía se asustó. Sasuke suspiró y les encaró mientras se acercaba a ellos, el señor feudal se puso detrás de Kyosuke que acababa de llegar y le miraba con incredulidad. Colocó un par de sellos en los muros sin decir nada, lo cual no gustó a nadie.

-Sasuke….

-No se preocupe capitán.-Le cortó.-Todo saldrá como usted quiere, para eso quería que volviera , ¿no?

Miyoshi ignoró la conversación, sabía que se enfadaría más y se acercó hasta Sasuke pero una especie de muro transparente se lo impidió, cayo contra el suelo de espalda.

-No te creas el salvador….

-No me lo creo, al revés soy tu peón sacrificable nada más.

-Quita los sellos.-Le pidió Miyoshi.-Som….

-No somos nada, volví obligado y no os debo nada.

-No seas tozudo.-Le espetó Shu.-Quita los sellos.

-No.

-Tu solo quieres a Tanaka, déjanos el resto a nosotros.-Le pidió Meiko.

-He aprendido a no fiarme de nadie.-Le contestó mirando a Yahiko.-Aquí más de uno se quiere hacer con la gloria y solo yo debo llevármela.

-Eres un prepotente.-Le atacó Kyosuke.-Yo he perdido a toda mi famil…

-Sí, lo soy.-Le cortó.-Siento ser un hijo de puta.

-Tú no eres así.-Le dijo Itachi acercándose más al muro.-Actúas así para que todos lo que no te odiamos lo hagamos.

-No lo hagas.-Le pidió su padre.

No le miró, ambos sabían lo que Sasuke iba ha hacer.

-Perdéis el tiempo, todo lo que digáis de mi es cierto.

Les dio la espalda y fue en busca de Tanaka.

-¡SASUKE!-Gritó Sakura.-¡NO TE SACRFIQUES MAS!¡BUSCA APOYO, IDIOTA!

Chocó contra el muro y salió despedida, pero eso no la detuvo, se volvió a levantar con el único objetivo de romperlo a base de puños.

-Eso no sirve de nada.-Le dijo Miyoshi.

-Tenemos que sacarle de allí, no podemos dejar que se siga sacrificando.

Tsunade le agarró de las manos y la miró seriamente.

-Eres médico, cuida tus manos.-Le dijo en tono de advertencia.

-¿Vamos a dejarlo así?

-Obito.-Le llamó Yahiko.-Ponte en contacto con Kaito, debe decirnos donde está el pasadizo.

Un estruendo a lo lejos les asustó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Minato.

-Debe de ser Kaito obstruyendo el pasadizo por el que entraron los Absortion.-Contestó Shu.

-¡Maldita sea!-Saltó Yahiko.

* * *

Tanaka se estrujó las manos al sentir que el sistema de las puertas había sido destruido pero el estruendo en el túnel le alteró más. Kaneki se acercó a la entrada con cierta chulería.

-Nos habrán obstruido para entrar por la puerta y que no escapemos pero no sabe….

-Que sois unos idiotas.-Le cortó Shizuko mientras salía y le empujaba con violencia.

-Al fin apareces, ¿dónde has estado?-Le preguntó Kaneki.

Se escucharon golpes y gritos de dolor hasta que un cuerpo entró rompiendo la puerta.

-¿Han entrado?-Preguntó Kaneki a su padre.

Tanaka se quedó mirando la entrada sin contestarle con temor, ya que presentía quien era. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Sasuke hizo acto de presencia tras una sonora explosión.

-Al fin te encuentro, Tanaka.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo al verle.

-¿A qué has venido?-Le espetó Kaneki.

Tanaka se mantuvo en el sitio alerta, Sasuke estaba cubierto de sangre y eso no le hacia ninguna gracia ya que eso significaba que se había recuperado.

-¿Me deshago de él?-Le preguntó su hijo.

-…Si….

Shizuko observó con sorpresa como por enésima vez su hermano se lanzaba sobre un enemigo imposible para él por complacer a su padre.

 _-Ayuda a tu hermano._

La voz de su madre le resonó en la cabeza activándola, salió corriendo tras él.

-¡Al fin podré terminar mi trabajo!-Le gritó

Sasuke alzó su espada con tranquilidad, al fin podría hacer justicia con Kurumi. Frenó al ver a Shizuko colocarse entre ambos con miedo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Le gritó Kaneki al ser agarrado por ella.-¡Suéltame!

-¡NO! Mama no quería esto.-Le contestó haciendo fuerza.-Ella nunca quiso que esto pasase.

-Que lo hubiese dic…

-¡Lo dijo!-Le gritó.-Pero nunca la escuchaste, solo le hacías caso a él porque te ofreció ser el líder de un clan al que no pertenecemos.

-¡Mentira!¡Deja de mentir!

Shizuko le dio un fuerte empujón alejándole de ella para recobrar un poco de aliento.

-Ni tu ni yo somos Uchiha, ¡asúmelo!-Le espetó.-Él nos concibió como herramientas, ¡nada más!

Kaneki miró a su padre buscando que desmintiese todo lo que decía su hermana sin conseguirlo. No le miraba si quiera, solo observaba a Sasuke con excitación.

-¿Lo ves? No le interesamos nada, volvamos a casa.

Kaneki no asumía lo que le decía, se levantó negando con la cabeza, se acercó hasta su padre el cual frenó su puño al verle.

-Un hijo nunca debe desafiar a su padre.-Le dijo Tanaka sin mirarle apretando el agarre.

-Un padre debe reconocer a sus hijos.-Le espetó Kaneki con furia.

Shizuko agarró a Kaneki de nuevo y le alejó de su padre mientras Sasuke se acercaba.

-Al parecer has acabado quedándote solo.-Le dijo Sasuke.

-Habla por ti, mocoso.-Le espetó Tanaka.-Tu sí que estas solo.

-Es que no necesito escudos humanos como tú.

-Cómo te atreves.

Tanaka bajó del altar y empujó a Sasuke con toda su fuerza, Sasuke le sonrió con chulería de nuevo, Tanaka le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Termina con el genjutsu de una vez.

Sasuke no reaccionó ante aquello, se acercó hasta él y le clavó un kunai en el hombro.

-¡Ahg!-Se quejó mientras el genjutsu se disolvía.

El ambiente cambio drásticamente, el templo estaba cubierto de llamas, Sasuke le seguía sonriendo desde el pasillo central. Shizuko mantenía inutilizando a Kaneki que se retorcía debajo de ella. Sayoko se mantenía en la misma posición observándolo todo.

Se quitó el kunai mientras realizaba la técnica rayo mortal, Sasuke salió con tranquilidad del templo.

* * *

Abrió las puertas de la casa con brusquedad, el servicio grito asustado.

-¿Dónde está el señor feudal?-Preguntó con rapidez.

-Cómo osas entrar así en mi casa.-Le espetó la mujer del feudal.

-¿Dónde está su marido?

-¿Quién eres?

-Ryo Kotara, Internacional. Vengo bajo las órdenes del capitán Yahiko.-Le contestó mientras reanudaba su búsqueda y abría todas las puertas que encontraba.-¿Dónde está su marido?

-Márchese de mi casa.

-Déjese de chorradas, no me iré hasta encontrarle.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez alterando a la señora feudal que fue detrás de él corriendo.

-Está entrando en propiedad privada.

-Y su marido también lo ha hecho.-Le contestó.-Al fin.

El señor feudal se encontraba en la cama yaciendo con una de sus sirvientas la cual se tapó con las sabanas alterada, la mujer del feudal se quedó petrificada al ver el panorama.

Ryo a pesar de la sorpresa se acercó hasta él mientras la sirvienta salía corriendo de allí avergonzada.

-¿Cómo se atreve a entrar así a mi cuarto?-Le espetó furioso.

-Mire, es mejor que no se queje.

-¿Cómo osas…..

Ryo le coloco un sello en la frente sin dejarle terminar, le corría prisa anularle.

-Con ese sello no podrá inmiscuirse en asuntos de la Internacional.-Le comentó mientras este desaparecía en su frente.

Salió de la habitación en silencio apartando a la mujer del feudal, sonrió de placer mientras sacaba su teléfono.

-Soy Kotara, misión cumplida. Feudal fuera de servicio.

* * *

 _-Tanaka se tomó el poco chackra que quedaba.-Contestó Orochimaru._

 _-¿Y? Eso me podría conect…._

 _-No, gran parte del chackra que se te extrajo se adulteró para acoplarse a los miembros que entraban en la organización._

 _-¿Y por qué en el caso de Tanaka no es así?_

 _-Cogió lo poco que quedaba sin adulterar y se lo tomó de golpe._

 _-Y así sin mas…._

 _-Tu chackra tomará la máxima autoridad en su organismo ya que el suyo es muy inferior al de un ninja medio. El acuerdo que hice tenía como objetivo inyectarse tu chackra para estar a tu nivel, matarte para conseguir lo que queda y ser el…._

 _-El final ya me lo se.-Le cortó arisco.-En conclusión, el único que puede….destruirle por así decirlo, soy yo._

 _-Sí, pero cuando lo consigas….ambos moriréis.-Le corrigió Orochimaru.-Si tú le matas tú te mueres con él y lo mismo sucederá si pasa al revés._

 _Sasuke se quedó observando la nada procesando toda la información nueva._

 _-Estáis conectados por el chackra y…._

 _-¿Algo más que deba saber?-Le preguntó cerrando los ojos._

 _Sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a él, pero no esperaba esa nueva perspectiva, tenían que morir los dos si quería que esa pesadilla terminase._

 _-…No.-Contestó al fin intimidado.-Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte._

 _-Más te vale no traicionarme.-Le advirtió._

 _Sasuke les dio la espalda y antes de salir del despacho les miró una última vez y se marchó._

El rayo destrozó la puerta del templo escasos segundos después de que saliese, no entendía a que venía aquel recuerdo cuando había asumido que moriría en breve.

-¡Mocoso!-Le gritó mientras salía de entre las llamas.-Dame lo que es mío.

Sasuke no se movió simplemente le esperó y le propino un puñetazo cuando le tubo a escasos centímetros, Tanaka se enrabieto más y le clavo un kunai en el hombro a ciegas.

Ambos se separaron para recuperarse pero el tiempo apremiaba y Sasuke lo sabía. Activo el chidori y se lanzó sobre él sin miramientos, Tanaka le esquivo a escasos milímetros y observó con horror el efecto del ataque de su enemigo, Sasuke le miró con furia mientras Tanaka empezaba a temer por su vida.

Salió corriendo a allí, no estaba a la altura para enfrentarse a él, de eso estaba convencido, debía retroceder y entrenar para llegar a ese nivel.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la puerta donde había mucha gente congregada.

-¡Apartaros!-Les gritó mientras se acercaba corriendo.

El golpe contra el muro de la puerta fue bastante fuerte, se incorporó con rapidez mientras buscaba una forma de escapar.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó desesperado.-Yo solo…

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-Le gritó Sasuke acercándose a paso ligero mientras le lanzaba el kunai que le había clavado acertándoselo en la pantorrilla.-¿Ahora huyes? ¿por qué no peleas? ¡Ah! Ya sé, te acabas de dar cuenta de que no estás al nivel de un ninja, ¿no?

Tanaka corrió hasta uno de los sellos apostados en una de las paredes y trató de arrancarle sin éxito, le abrasó los dedos.

-¡CONTESTA!

Tanaka no le encaró, no iba a salir de allí si no le mataba y obtenía lo que él quería. Observó a la gente que estaba al otro lado del muro. Le observaban con odio y a la vez con lágrimas.

-¡No tienes razón!-Contestó al fin sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.-¡Solo estaba buscando una zona más amplia en la que luchar, no soy ningún cobarde!

-Demuéstralo, ¡Lucha!

Tanaka movido por el grito se giró con brusquedad y salió corriendo hacia él mientras acumulaba chackra en sus manos, Sasuke sonrió mientras llamaba a Hikari que no tardó ni dos segundos a su encuentro. El acero chocó certero contra las manos cubiertas de chackra generando una onda expansiva que levanto un fuerte vendaval que rompió los cristales de las casa aledañas. Tanaka sonrió al ver la sangre en sus manos mientras Sasuke le miraba sereno, estaba entrenado para aquello, por lo que le agarró del brazo con muchísima fuerza, Tanaka le miró con furia, alzó su brazo libre para alcanzarle.

-Chidori nagashi.-Le susurró Sasuke.

-¡Ahg!-Gritó Tanaka de dolor separándose de un Sasuke cubierto de rayos.

Hizo fuerza y se soltó de Sasuke, se alejó con rapidez todo lo que pudo. Sasuke continuó mirándole mientras le imbuía el chidori a su espada. Tanaka medio recuperado se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo con las manos en alto. El acero chocó de nuevo y Tanaka, a pesar del dolor del filo en su carne , trato de desintegrar el filo.

 _-¡Ahggg!-_ Se quejó Hikari.

Alejó la espada de las manos de Tanaka con rapidez, no estaba dispuesto a perder su preciada espada.

-¿Por qué la alejas?-Le preguntó al ver el punto débil de Sasuke.-¿Temes que la destruya?

Sasuke se alejó de él haciendo tiempo para que Hikari se recuperara.

-Elemento fuego, Jutsu gran dragón de fuego.

Tanaka esquivó a duras penas el ataque de Sasuke pero le sirvió para acudir hasta él entre el humo generado. Le agarró del cuello por sorpresa y le estampó contra el suelo.

-¡Sasuke!-Gritó Sakura al verlo. Golpeó con fuerza el muro por enésima vez.

-Es inútil.-Dijo Orochimaru colocándose al lado de Sakura.-¡Si le matas tú te iras con él, Tanaka-kun!

Tanaka dejó de apretar y le miró en busca de una explicación.

-¿Qué?

-Compartes chackra con él desde hace tiempo, si su chackra muere el tuyo también.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-Porque ahora quieres escuchar. Trate de decírtelo un montón de veces.

-¿Y los demás Absortion?-Le reclamó.-Me estás mintiendo.

-Los demás se transformaban con chackra adulterado, por eso muchos morían.

-No te creo.-Apretó con fuerza el cuello de Sasuke.-Su chackra tiene que ser mío.-Decía para convencerse de lo que tenía que hacer.-Yo seré el ninja más fuerte y me hare con el poder.

Sasuke le estampó una piedra en la cabeza, Tanaka rodó lejos de él, no podía perder. Se levantó con tanta rapidez que Sasuke aún no se había incorporado. Sonrió.

Estaba en ventaja, se acercó hasta él, le agarró y sin saber cómo le lanzó contra uno de los edificios. Miró a la gente al otro lado del muro que lo golpeaban con desesperación. Les sonrió con chulería, al fin la vida le sonreía. Entró en el edificio ignorando los gritos.

Sasuke se encontraba sepultado debajo de una mesa comedor, no se movía, debía de esta inconsciente o eso pensaba Tanaka hasta que su pie chocó con algo que parecía alambre, nada más verlo explotó.

* * *

-¿Por qué no se abre?-Dijo Itachi desesperado.

-Esos sellos dejaran de funcionar cuando Sasuke así lo decía.-Le contestó Miyoshi ida.

-Pero necesita ayuda.

-Él no la quiere.

Un cuerpo emergió del polvo de la explosión, todos le miraron con un nudo en la garganta hasta que vieron a Sasuke.

* * *

Cojeando recogió a Hikari sin dejar de mirar la polvareda, estuvo un minuto observando sin señales de vida.

-¡SASUKEEEEEE!-Le llamó Tanaka.

Salió de entre los escombros mirándole fuera de sí, se acercó hasta él mientras realizaba los sellos de extracción de chackra.

-Si te saco todo el chackra del cuerpo no podre morir pero tu sí, ¿no?

Sasuke no le contestó, tenía razón. Cayó de rodillas desolado ante la perspectiva. Las manos comenzaron a fallarle dejando caer su espada mientras le miraba sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

-¿Lo va ha hacer sin anestesia previa?-Dijo Orochimaru levemente alterado.-Es una locura.

-Tiene que haber una abertura para entrar, buscad…..

-Es inútil capitán Yahiko.-Le cortó Minato.-Ya se buscó una y si Sasuke lo ha hecho bien no la habrá.

Fugaku se puso a escalar el muro bajo la atónita mirada de los demás.

-Por arriba….-Susurró Naruto pensativo.-El techo, ¿está protegido?

-No lo sé,-Le contestó Minato.

-Jutsu de invocación.

Gamagichi apareció en aquel instante, todos le observaban con sorpresa mientras Naruto se acercaba hasta él corriendo.

-Gamagichi, súbeme a lo alto del muro.

-¿Para eso me has llamado?-Le preguntó con sorpresa y ofendido.-Usa una escalera.

-No tengo tiempo para eso, súbeme ya.

La vehemencia con la que le hablo, le sorprendió, le agarró y le subió. Naruto estiró la pierna e ignorando el miedo se lanzó esperando caer, no fue así.

Pisaba un suelo transparente, el muro se había activado por arriba también, se giró y miro a los demás con urgencia mientras Fugaku subía también gracias a Gamagichi.

-Buscaremos una apertura.

Ambos salieron corriendo mientras debajo de ellos Tanaka iba ganando la batalla poco a poco.

- _Hikari.-_ Llamó a la desesperada Sasuke.- _Dime que me escuchas, por favor._

 _-Te escucho.-_ Le confirmó en la lejanía.

 _-Necesito que me hagas un favor. Cuando te llame en voz alta acude a mi mano con todo tu poder._

 _-De acuerdo._

Se mordió el labio reuniendo fuerza, Tanaka no paraba de sonreír estaba obteniendo el chackra de forma directa y se sentía más que bien.

-Vamos suéltalo todo.-Pidió concentrado.-Retenerlo no servirá de nada.

-Hika….Hikari.-Susurraba con esfuerzo sabiendo que ella no le escucharía en aquel tono.

-Implorar misericordia no servirá conmigo por muy sacerdote que haya sido, solo quería la posición que me otorgaba el titulo el resto me daba igual.

Reorganizó sus ideas tratando de ignorándole, debía de reunir más fuerza para gritar.

-Aún recuerdo tu nacimiento y la cara de tu madre, a pesar de que fuiste una pequeña decepción en el clan.

-¡Hikari!-Gritó.

La espada acudió a su mano con velocidad pasmosa, sin pensárselo mucho la agarró con fuerza y se atravesó con ella el estómago.

Tanaka interrumpió el proceso y le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? Estaba a punto…..

-Me niego a que…me uses…para instalar…el terror…

Sasuke a pesar del dolor le miraba fijamente, él tenía que verle morir antes. Sentía que su deber era asegurarse de aquello

Tanaka se acercó hasta él pero no llegó a dar dos pasos cuando se desplomó. Un dolor agudo en el vientre le dejo en el sitio, se llevó la mano y vio la sangre.

-¿Por….qué?-Se lamentó.-Yo ….solo quería….ser el pilar…..

-Esta…..no era….la forma.

Tanaka no respondió, Sasuke sonrió con tristeza mientras se dejaba caer al suelo finalmente.

Los sellos que había puesto se desactivaron dejándoles entrar, Sasuke les observaba desde el suelo mientras su visión se hacía borrosa y los gritos se volvían en un murmullo lejano.

Lamentaba no quedarse allí y esperaba que Sakura no llorase mucho porque ella debía ser feliz. No importaba con quien.

* * *

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Sakura en cuanto le alcanzó, le cogió la cara con desesperación.

Tsunade desde el otro lado le tomaba el pulso mientras Karin le retiraba la espada del vientre por orden de la Quinta.

-No tiene pulso.-Confirmó.

Sakura la miró sin creerla.

* * *

 **Y aquí llega el enfrentamiento final, he de reconocer que desde que comencé a publicarlo este no era el final que tenía en mente pero creo que me gusta bastante más este que el que llevaba años en mi cabeza, me tire unos días investigando las técnicas de Sasuke para que fuese un poco coherente (he sufrido demasiado con la pelea porque desechaba cualquier idea que me surgía, probablemente es el capítulo que más preparación tiene). Espero que os haya gustado. A partir de la semana que viene se publicaran los capítulos finales (de los cuales los dos últimos son muy pero muy largos y es probable que tenga que alterar la publicación a uno cada dos semanas en los dos últimos, es demasiado volumen para una publicación semanal) esos que me están dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza porque no quiero dejarme nada en el tintero y es difícil con tantos personajes y tantos frentes como tengo abiertos XD, no me odiéis mucho por el final de este capítulo y esperad a la semana que viene.**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana a todas/os (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc).**

* * *

 **Para Inia**

 **Hombre ya iba siendo hora de que se dieran cuenta de que las cosas no son como se las iba contando Tanaka XD.**

 **Lo que se encontró Sasuke está claro que bueno es en cierta medida, para mi es un hoja de doble filo . pero bueno, de momento mal no le ha sentado, aunque a Sakura no le ha gustado nada que nadie le haya hecho caso, es la jefa del lugar ¬¬ creo que Kaito se merece la chancla voladora XD.**

 **Me alegro que te gusten los espíritus protectores, a veces se me olvida que existen y al releer determinadas partes tengo que modificarlo por ellos. El próximo que publique será sin ellos, no quiero más quebraderos de cabeza.**

 **Kouki tenía que desaparecer si o si, lo tenía muy claro, aunque se fue sin creerse lo que le dijo Miyoshi y la pobre se quedó con un regusto amargo de todo aquello ., pero si, va a ser un descanso que el traidor haya desaparecido.**

 **Nunca pensé que fuese un mártir pero pensándolo si, Sasuke es un mártir, pero no porque el lo quiera XD todo es por culpa de una sola persona nada más, creo que este calvario/sufrimiento termina esta semana….esperemos XD**

 **Un saludete y feliz semana ;).**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	37. Chapter 37

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 37**

- _No tiene pulso._

La confirmación de Tsunade le resonaba en la cabeza una y otra vez mientras la miraba exigiéndole que lo desmintiera sin conseguirlo. Karin se secó las lágrimas mientras evitaba mirarle.

-Él no puede morir así.-Dijo con voz rota.

-No se lo merece.-La apoyó Itachi arrodillado a su lado.

Sakura llorando le abrió la camisa descubriendo su pecho abierto y lleno de sangre. Le puso la mano sobre la herida con manos temblorosas y trato de curarle.

-No se puede hacer nada por el.-Le dijo Tsunade tratando de no sonar muy brusca.

-¡No!-Le espetó sin mirarla.

- _Exacto.-_ Le dijo una voz femenina.

Sakura alzó la mirada buscando a la dueña de la voz sin dejar de curar a Sasuke. Ahí estaba escondida entre la gente, era la única que le devolvía la mirada con tristeza.

 _-Yo le mate y seré yo quien enmendé su error._

-¿Qui….

 _-Soy Hikari y he cometido uno de los peores pecados, así que confía en mí y continua curándole mientras yo te ayudo._

Hikari desapareció, Sakura quiso decir algo pero Tsunade la agarró del brazo obligándola a parar.

-Sakura….

-No, déjame.-La cortó alarmada.-Puedo curarle, estoy segura.

La mirada de confianza que le lanzó a Tsunade la asustó.

-Sé que es duro pero él ya no está aquí.

-Confíe en mi.-Le pidió a la desesperada.-Sé que puedo hacerlo.

* * *

Shizuko sonrió al sentir la muerte de su padre, Kaneki se deshizo del agarre con violencia.

-Ese hijo de pu….

Comenzó a alejarse de su hermana, pero esta corrió hasta él para frenarle. Sayoko fue la primera en alcanzarle, le agarró del cuello con fuerza.

-¿Qué….haces…estúpida?

-Matarte.

Kaneki lanzó una patada dándole en la cabeza, Shizuko se abalanzó sobre él cuando le soltaron pero en cuanto se liberó salió corriendo de allí.

-Maldita sea.-Se lamentó mientras le seguía saltando sobre Sayoko.

Kaneki salió a la calle principal donde había un nutrido grupo de personas, sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos. Les daría una lección a todos por matar a la persona que le había dado poder.

-¡MORID INFELICES!-Les gritó.

Un kunai se le clavó en la muñeca que tenía extendida, frenó y vio a Fugaku, se había escondido en una calle perpendicular.

Se quitó el kunai mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Rasengan!

Naruto le atacó saliendo de golpe detrás de Fugaku y como si se tratase del rayo amarillo de Konoha se trasladó en medio segundo a escasos centímetros estampándole el golpe en el pecho.

Shizuko se quedó en el sitio observando el golpe y la posterior caída de Kaneki unos metros más allá. Un fuerte peso se marchó de su pecho, Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido, su mirada la impresionó y se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Tu….

-Es aliada.-Le cortó Miyoshi desde la distancia, les observaba con la pistola en alto.

* * *

Caminaba con nerviosismo por Central, la ansiedad le atenazaba desde hacía ya un día. La Internacional se había negado a darle cualquier información empeorando su preocupación por lo que armada de valor inspiró y entró en el hospital de Central.

-Hola, ¿podría ver a Misaki Kotara?-Le preguntó a la recepcionista.

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó alguien detrás suya.

Pakura la encaró con angustia, el gesto la descolocó levemente.

-Soy Pakura y necesito saber dónde esta Sasuke.

Misaki la agarró del brazo y se la llevo fuera del hospital.

-¿Me vas a echar?-Le espetó deshaciéndose del agarre.-Desde que he llegado se me ha tratado con hostilidad y si menciono a Sasuke se me echa como a un perro, ¿qué pasa? ¿dónde está?

Misaki la ignoró y continuó su camino, no pensaba hablar del tema en plena calle.

-¡Eh! Te estoy hablando.

Le indicó que la siguiera con la mano y así lo hizo, la siguió hasta su propia casa.

-¿Por qué me llevas aquí?-Le preguntó desde el recibidor.

-¿Quieres un té?

-No, quiero respuestas.

-Entonces quieres un té.

Pakura perdió la paciencia y la alcanzó en la cocina, la agarró del brazo y la giró bruscamente para que la mirase mientras cogía un cuchillo del mostrador.

-Me vas a contestar si o si.-La amenazó.

-Es una historia muy larga, por eso te ofrecí un té.

-Solo quiero saber dónde está, déjate de alargarlo.

-Está en Konoha.

-Genial, gracias.

Le dio la espalada pero Misaki la agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pakura la miró, se desafiaron con la mirada.

* * *

Abrió los ojos el sol le había estado dando en la cara y tenía mucho calor, se había quedado dormido debajo de aquel árbol.

Se levantó, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, no había nadie por ningún lado. Camino sin rumbo por toda la aldea hasta que decidió ir al barrio Uchiha. Algo no andaba bien, no solo no había gente sino que encima el muro estaba tal cual lo recordaba de pequeño, sin pintadas y sin puerta.

 _-Sasuke._

Una voz le llamó y sin pensarlo entró, camino por todo el barrio buscando a la dueña de aquella voz que le llevo hasta su casa. La puerta estaba abierta, se quedó parado unos segundos, aquella casa no había cambiado, estaba igual que cuando escapó a los siete años. Avanzó e intentó entrar.

-No.-Contestó Mikoto saliendo de las sombras del recibidor.-No es el momento.

-¿Mama?

Mikoto le sonrió, Sasuke se quedó en shock procesando todo aquello.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Significa que has hecho algo que no debiste.-Le contestó Kurumi asomándose desde detrás de su madre con un bebe en brazos. Tenía el mismo aspecto con el que la vio la última vez.-Echo de menos jugar contigo pero no quería que vinieras de esta forma.

-E-estoy muerto, ¿verdad?

- _Estás vagando por el Limbo.-_ Le dijo Hikari desde una sombra detrás de él.

-¿Tana….

-Él ya ha cruzado el Limbo.-Aseguró Mikoto.-Nadie le ha retenido porque nadie le quiere.

-Entonces yo tam….

Mikoto le empujó de nuevo alejándole más, Sasuke la miró sin comprender. Su madre se echó a llorar sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Te queda mucho por vivir, márchate.

-Sabes que no es así, yo mismo….

-No es el momento de jugar.-Le cortó Kurumi mirándole con seriedad.

-Yo mismo le puse fin a mi vida, no hay manera de que me quede vida en el cuerpo.-El miedo le atenazaba.-¿Me vais a dejar en el Limbo para siempre?

-No.-Contestaron al unísono.

-Se lo que te va a pasar a partir de ahora y es por eso que no vas a cruzar la puerta hasta que el destino lo decida.

-¿Por qué me hacéis esto? Tengo que ir al infierno, ¿verdad?

Kurumi y Mikoto se miraron con tristeza, Hikari suspiró.

-No es por eso, te queremos con todo el alma y es por ello que no queremos que entres.-Contestó Mikoto dando un paso hacia su hijo.-Hay gente al otro lado esperándote. Te mereces una segunda oportunidad.

-No tienes la culpa de nuestras muertes y no debes sentirte responsable por ello. Nosotros no te culpamos de nada, así que tú tampoco. Por favor, hazlo por nosotras.

Sasuke por toda respuesta se abalanzó sobre ellas y las abrazó a pesar de que al principio ambas mujeres le empujaban pensando que estaba intentado entrar en la casa.

-Yo….os quiero mucho….-Les susurró sin soltar el abrazo.-Vuestra ausencia….se nota demasiado.

-Lo sabemos cariño, pero ahora debes irte.-Mikoto le acaricio la nuca con extremada delicadeza.-Lo que te espera al otro lado va a ser mejor que antes, te lo prometo.

Hikari le agarró del brazo con energía y le alejó de las tres personas frente a él a pesar de llorar le despedían con una sonrisa en la cara.

 _-Lo siento, pero te marchas ya._

Le empujó hacia el muró negro de la casa de enfrente, pensó que iba a chocar pero la oscuridad le engulló de golpe.

* * *

Comenzó a toser de golpe sin abrir los ojos, Tsunade apartó las manos de Sakura de la herida mientras colocaba una oreja sobre la nariz de Sasuke. Los siguiente minutos fueron angustiosos.

-Respira, Sasuke está vivo.-Confirmo con sorpresa.

Los gritos de alegría inundaron el silencio, Sakura e Itachi se abrazaron mientras lloraban.

-Gracias.-Le susurró Itachi.

Fugaku se dejó caer al suelo debido al bajón que sintió en aquel momento, Shisui le palmeó la espalda con alegría.

-Está vivo.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sakura e Itachi uniéndose al abrazo. Kaito lloraba serenamente apartado de todo el mundo. Llegar y verle tirado sobre un charco de sangre le había generado un sentimiento de culpabilidad muy grande.

-Quinta.-Le llamó Karin comprobando sus signos vitales.-Deberíamos llevárnoslo al hospital para comprobar su salud al 100%.

Tsunade se reactivó ante la advertencia y ordenó que trajeran una camilla para poder trasladarle, pero los Uchiha improvisaron una rápidamente y se lo llevaron de allí.

Hikari que aún estaba en el suelo se partió en dos sola, Sakura y Kaito fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de aquello.

* * *

Yahiko salía del barrio Uchiha cuando Shu le agarró con fuerza del brazo.

-Creo que debemos hablar.-Le dijo en tono seco.

Detrás de él estaban todos los Portavoces que le miraban seriamente, Miyoshi paso por su lado y paro a dos pasos de distancia del grupo.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver.-Contestó secamente mientras se giraba.-Todo ha sido cosa suya.

Sin esperar respuesta les dio la espalda y se marchó con paso ligero, tenía una obligación más importante que atender.

-Aquí no.

-Pues vamos a la frontera.

-Deberi….

-Esto no estaría pasando si hubieses hecho tu deber.-Le cortó Meiko furiosa.-O hablamos o hablamos.

Finalmente cedió, alerto a Nagato por si los Hokages le buscaban y le pidió que le mantuviese informado sobre el estado de Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto se mantenía sentado en la sala de espera junto a Itachi, Fugaku y MIyoshi. Llevaban un buen raro esperando noticias.

-Naruto.-Le llamó Shizume mientras salía.

-¿Cómo está Hinata?-Preguntó mientras se levantaba a toda velocidad.

-Bien, aunque esas heridas van a tardar en cicatrizarse.

-¿Se sabe algo de Sasuke?-Preguntó Itachi.

-No, yo no estoy a su cargo. Sé que sigue en quirófano.

-Como sea una falsa alar…

-No digas eso ni de broma, papa.-Le cortó Itachi con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Él es fuerte y si ha recuperado la respiración de golpe es porque aún tiene ganas de vivir.-Comentó Miyoshi convencida de la fuerza de su superior.

Naruto se sentó al lado de Fugaku y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros.

-No se preocupe por él, volverá con nosotros.

-Naruto.-le llamó Itachi acercándose a ambos.-Ve a ver a Hinata, no te preocupes por nosotros.

Naruto finalmente se marchó dejándoles solos en un silencio sepulcral. Itachi suspiró y se sentó y se sentó junto a su padre.

-Tengo alfo que decirte….-Rompió el silencio mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.-….Lo malo es que no quiero hacerlo solo…..pero quizá te anime un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Itachi!

Ayumi entró en la sala de espera corriendo, estaba un poco roja por la carrera, Itachi y Fugaku la miraron con sorpresa mientras Miyoshi se marchaba, era consciente de que allí sobraba un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó preocupado Itachi mientras se levantaba corriendo.-Tendrías que est…..

-Se levantó la evacuación, Shisui me contó lo que pasó, ¿cómo está Sasuke?

-Sigue en quirófano aun, Itachi iba a contarme algo.

Ayumi miró interrogante a Itachi que se puso rojo como un tomate, no tenía permiso de Ayumi para comunicar el embarazo a cualquiera pero ya que lo sabía Sakura, ¿por qué no su padre? Agarró a su novia de la cintura y encaró a su padre mientras Ayumi le miraba sorprendida.

-Vas a ser abuelo. Estamos esperando un bebe.-Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Fugaku les miró unos segundos, bajo la cabeza y se ocultó la cara con las manos, Ayumi se acercó hasta él tras desafiar a Itachi con la mirada.

-Fugaku-san, lamento mucho lo que ha dicho Itachi.-Se disculpó.-No es el momento y…

-Voy a ser abuelo.-La miró sonriendo mientras lloraba.

-….Si…

La abrazó con fuerza, Ayumi sonrió con tristeza y correspondió al abrazo con cariño.

-Ya no hay peligro para él.-Le susurró.-Va a crecer sin Tanaka vivo, todo terminó.

Sakura entró en aquel momento rompiendo la pompa de felicidad, Itachi acudió a su encuentro mientras los demás acudían detrás de él.

-¿Cómo está?

-Luchando, la herida está cerrada pero el chackra sigue en sus mínimos llegando a tener dos paradas cardiorrespiratorias en menos de media hora.-Les decía Sakura desolada.-Estamos intentando que genere chackra a más velocidad de la normal pero en su estado es casi imposible.

-Sakura.-La llamó Misaki que había entrado corriendo seguida por Pakura.-Tenemos una solución a ese problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Dime dónde está.-Le pidió Pakura.

-Seguidme.

Sakura salió corriendo seguida de Pakura y Misaki. Fugaku se quedó mirando el pasillo, la felicidad de hacía unos instantes se había esfumado de golpe.

Ayumi le abrazó con fuerza, le dio un beso en la nuca mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Itachi le miró mientras un par de lágrimas le caían por la cara.

-Protege a nuestro pequeño, Mikoto.-Susurró entre sollozos.

* * *

Kaito no era capaz de enterarse de lo que se discutía en la reunión, sus pensamientos estaban con Sasuke, su superior y amigo.

-Esto que has hecho es lo más rastrero que ha hecho cualquier capitán general.-Le espetó Shu furioso.-Esas armas no cumplen si quiera con la regulación actual.

-Eso no es lo importante.-Le cortó Chie.-¿Por qué no nos informaste de los cambios? Nuestros equipos no están mentalizados para usarlas.

-Son como las demás.-Se defendió.

-¿Por qué el secretismo?-Le espetó Konan.

-Porque os opondríais a ellas.

-Normal.-La apoyó Meiko.-Porque la catalogación no es la adecuada. Ahora mismo cualquier Internacional puede disparar a un simple ladrón en una pierna y matarle cuando lo que quiere es herirle.

-Ordena la retirada de esas armas.-Dijo Kaito en tono desafiante.

-Solo quería proteger…

-¡Ahora mismo nos estas exponiendo!

-Si alguien roba una de esas armas estas perdido tanto tu como la institución.

Yahiko cerró os ojos tratando de controlar sus sentimientos. La creación de esas armas solo fue para aumentar la seguridad, pero por lo visto se le habían olvidado algunos detalles, como que cualquier raso podía matar en Central en un tiroteo, o peor aún matar a algún inocente por una bala perdida, sin contar con un posible robo.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó mientras se levantaba con rapidez.-Voy a ponerme en contacto inmediatamente con Central para que todos devuelvan las armas por falta de regulación.

Salió de la sala en completo silencio, los Portavoces respiraron un poco más tranquilos, Kaito al verse liberado salió corriendo de allí, no pensaba quedarse más tiempo allí esperando noticias, iba a buscarlas, las necesitaba.

* * *

Las puertas de seguridad se abrieron dejando libres a los ciudadanos, Temari y Shikamaru se miraron. Habían permanecido abrazados todo ese tiempo.

-Por favor salgan de forma escalonada.-Les pidió un ninja mientras entraba.

Se acercaron hasta él con dificultad, había demasiada gente como para ir en silla de ruedas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-La alerta ha terminado, Temari-sama.

-Pero…

-El capitán general ha acabado con el líder de la cedula y con casi todos los miembros.

-¿Estáis seguros?-Preguntó Shikamaru desconfiado.

-Completamente, Konoha está custodiando el cadáver de Tanaka Uchiha.

-¿Es seguro sacarnos de aquí? Puede haber Absort…

-Los Absortion rezagados han sido eliminados.-Le cortó Kankuro mientras se acercaba a ellos.-La Internacional y nuestros ninjas han rastreado toda la aldea palmo a palmo sin descanso. Sunagakure está fuera de peligro.

-Enton….

-Nara, deja de preocuparte por eso y procesa que Tanaka Uchiha está muerto, no volverá a destruirnos nunca más.

Kankuro le extendió un par de muletas mientras agarraba la silla de ruedas de su hermana.

-Gracias por proteger a mi hermana.-Le agradeció mientras empujaba fuera de la zona de evacuación.

-Fue ella la que me protegió a mi.-Le corrigió mientras le seguía.-Si no hubiese sido por ella yo habría….

-….Ya veo, habrá que celebrarlo.

Temari sonrió al sentir el sol sobre ella, el tiempo también estaba cambiando.

* * *

Miyoshi descubrió el cuerpo de Tanaka ante Shizuko, la cual no reaccionó de ninguna manera al verle, algo que llamó poderosamente la atención a la Internacional, esperaba que al ser su padre sintiese algo de tristeza.

-¿No te da pena? Es tu padre…

-No puedo sentir nada por alguien que me lo quitó todo. Por su culpa estoy aquí esposada frente a su cadáver.-Le contestó mientras alzaba las manos.

-El capitán ha decidido esperar a su homologo para daros una sentencia.

-¿Por qué esperar si ya se cuál es mi destino?

-El capitán Uchiha tiene mucho que opinar sobre tu destino. Fue él el que decidió daros una segunda oportunidad, lo más correcto es que sea él el que decida que será de vosotros.

-¿Cómo está?

-Grave pero estable.

Shizuko volvió a mirar a Tanaka.

-Si mi….si Tanaka no hubiese sido así habría intentado ser amiga de Sasuke. Ambos tenemos los mismos principios y pensamos igual. Es una pena que no haya conseguido mi objetivo.

-¿Cuál?

-Conseguir una cura para mi madre y vivir en libertad.-Le sonrió con tristeza.-Y a lo mejor envejecer con mi familia.

Unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron de que el tiempo había terminado, Shizuko se limpió unas lágrimas que se le escaparon mientras Miyoshi tapaba el cadáver y lo metía en el depósito.

-Sasuke es justo.-Le susurró mientras la agarraba y se la llevaba de allí.-Confía en su juicio.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y los Internacionales se fueron de Konoha poco a poco tras comprobar junto a los ninjas que todo estaba fuera de peligro. Se capturaron a una gran cantidad de Absortion que se escondían pero con el nuevo sistema de detección no servía de nada hacerse pasar por miembros de la aldea.

Miyoshi se fue a regañadientes de la aldea, no quería dejar a Sasuke atrás pero tenía que representarle ante los demás, había sido una petición suya y no podía romperla.

-Cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿vale?-Le pidió con ansiedad.

-Tranquila, eso haré.-Le aseguró Kaito que había ido a despedirla.

-Siento que estoy haciendo mal en irme.

-La vida sigue y Central te necesita, estás cumpliendo con tu deber.

-Solo soy una simple secretaria…

-Ahora mismo no.-Le dijo con contundencia.-Vete y haz de Central una aldea mejor para cuando vuelva Sasuke. Además alguien tiene que controlar que Yahiko no vuelva a hacer de las suyas, ¿no?

Miyoshi le abrazó con fuerza para ocultar sus lágrimas. La guerra les había dejado heridas muy profundas que o se curaban o serian mortales.

-Gracias.-Se soltó del abrazó mientras le sonreía.-Cuídate.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó de Konoha bajo la atenta mirada del Portavoz.

* * *

 **Probablemente será uno de los últimos capítulos cortos que haga, los dos últimos (sobre todo el ultimo) serán bastante más largos de lo habitual, básicamente porque quiero una cifra redonda de capítulos y porque no sé si será mejor si todo lo que pasa a continuación merece ser separado por capítulos . Avisados quedáis :)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi este capítulo (de echo esta semana me he animado y he hecho una portada nueva para este capitulo XD), debía poner un encuentro de Sasuke con su madre (lo eche en falta en el manga, con tanto edo tensei podrían haber hecho un encuentro entre el y sus padres T.T)**

* * *

 **Para Inia.**

 **Ayyyyy, es que no se me ocurre otra manera de engancharos jajajajaja, a mí me encanta cuando me hacen este tipo de cosas, lo curioso de la conexión entre Tanaka y Sasuke es que estaba claro desde el principio pero me di cuenta a mitad del fict que no era asi y lo maquine todo para que acabase así XD, lo cierto es que el recuerdo de Sasuke con Orochimaru no iba realmente allí sino mucho antes de que Sasuke se entregara a Konoha, pero de esa forma se destrozaba la trama de sorpresa final y el enfrentamiento no me gustaría tanto.**

 **En cuanto a la actitud de Sasuke solo puedo decir gracias, ya que es complicado imitar al personaje original aunque tengo la teoría de que solo me sale si hay enfrentamientos XD.**

 **Espero que con este capítulo te hayas quedado más tranquila con respecto a Sasuke jajajaja**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana.**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	38. Chapter 38

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 38**

Misaki, Tsunade, Pakura y sobre todo Sakura decidieron controlar la salud de Sasuke durante la primera semana. Después fue Sakura quien se hizo cargo de él al 100% con el apoyo de Tsunade. Las demás al no trabajar en el hospital no pudieron hacer nada pero intentaban que Sakura no se sobrepasase ya que se desvivía por él.

Fugaku y Misaki se turnaban para pasar las noches junto a él impidiendo así que Sakura durmiese allí.

-Espero que despiertes.-Le susurró Sakura como era la costumbre desde hacía un par de meses mientras le arropaba.

-Lo hará.-Aseguró Pakura mientras entraba buscando un jarrón.-Nunca ha sido de dormir mucho.

Sakura le sonrió agradecida, si no hubiese sido por ella y Misaki Sasuke no estaría allí. Su técnica provocó que el poco chackra que tenía Sasuke se mantuviese durante unas horas. Las suficientes para aplicarle potenciadores que aumentasen el chackra y le estabilizaran al completo. Gracias a aquello se fueron conociendo y se hicieron amigas. Se pasaban horas en aquella habitación hablando de técnicas médicas.

-Vaya, no hay ningún jarrón libre.-Comento con humor.-Aunque no me extraña, hay demasiadas mujeres circulando por aquí, no pensé que fuese tan popular.

-Voy a buscar….

-No hace falta, sustituyo estás que ya están marchitas.

-Me mandan de vuelta a Central.-Se lamentó Karin mientras entraba.-Es una pena pero se me acumula trabajo. Suigetsu me ha echado la bronca por teléfono que creo que he perdido audición por sus gritos.

-Te acaban de ascender.-Le reprochó Pakura.-Deberías estas allí ya.

-¿Tú también?

Sakura la abrazó con cariño, había sido un gran apoyo durante aquel tiempo.

-Te echaré de menos.

-Y yo. Cuando esto termine vente a dar una vuelta a Central.

Sakura le sonrió, ambas sabían porque no había vuelto, durante aquellos meses habían hablado largo y tendido de todo.

-Karin llévatela a que tome el aire.-Pidió Pakura mientras se sentaba junto a la cama.-Yo me quedo aquí mientras Fugaku llega.

* * *

Kaito se lavó la cara con cansancio, llevaba deprimido desde la caída de los Absortion.

-Capitán.-Le llamó Obito quedándose fuera.-He mandado los informes a Central y preparado el equipo.

-Estupendo.

Suspiró con preocupación, por un lado se alegraba por irse ya que así vería a su familia pero por otro le entristecía saber que iba a dejar atrás a Sasuke.

-Deja de culparte.-Opinó Obito al escucharle suspirar.-Hiciste lo que pensabas que era correcto.

-Ya, pero le dejó atrás.

-Te vas a Central por órdenes del jefe, falta un capitán y un Portavoz, no estamos completos, es lógico que te…

-Estamos rompiendo las normas.-Le cortó exasperado.-Sasuke debería estar en Central, y lo que es peor, todos los Internacionales nos vamos ya cuando no se puede dejar atrás a ningún miembro. Si hasta Miyoshi se marchó hace ya dos meses, que ver….

-Se marchó porque tiene que suplirle.

-Es su mano derecha, en estos dos meses no ha venido ni una sola vez, debería haber venido o haberse quedado.

-Konoha no le hará….

-No es por eso.-Le contestó con pesar mientras emprendía su camino.-Es la sensación de abandono, Sasuke nos quitó de encima a los Absortion y viendo como estamos actuando parece que le hemos utilizado como una marioneta.

Paró en la puerta para encarar a Obito que le miraba con preocupación.

-Voy a salir un rato, si ves que tardo marcharos sin mí, ya os alcanzaré.

* * *

El señor feudal entró de sopetón en el despacho, Yahiko casi se cae de la silla del susto.

-Las puertas están cerradas por algún motivo señor.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.-Esta no es su casa.

-¿Cuándo me vais a quitar el sello?-Le espetó.-Llevo…..

-No es necesario retirarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Así nos cubrimos las espaldas.

-No me merezco esta humillación.

-Usted rompió el acuerdo con nosotros y cuando eso pasa la Internacional tiene carta blanca para hacer lo que considere necesario para mantener la seguridad. Eso pone en el reglamento que usted mismo firmó.

-Yo no rompí ningún acuerdo.

-El capitán Uchiha informó de su irregularidad.

-¿Vas a creer a ese mocoso?

-Ha demostrado mucho mas que usted. He cedido a sus peticiones y me ha traicionado, el capitán en cambio no lo ha hecho.

-Me debe….

-Solo dinero.-Le cortó tajante.-Los cuerpos de seguridad se han hecho gracias a Central, pero si lo que le preocupa es el dinero que "gastó" en la Internacional no se preocupe dentro de poco no dependeremos de usted.

-¿Qué? ¿me vas a echar? Yo soy el jefe de la Internacional y…

-Todos hemos votado por un nuevo sistema económico. De esta forma…

-Sois míos.-Le cortó furioso.-No váis a cambiar el sistema de nada.

Yahiko le miró desafiante un par de segundos.

-Su mujer tiene la mitad de la empresa, ¡ah, no! Espere le regalo su parte hace un mes.-Contestó con ironía mientras activaba el comunicador con Nagato.-Nagato, por favor llama a….

El señor feudal lo arrancó de cuajo lleno de ira, Yahiko frunció el ceño al ver su actitud.

-Haga el favor de marcharse.-Le pidió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba.

-Ella no sabe manejar el negocio.

-En eso coincidimos, por ello ha decidido vendernos el 90% de la empresa.

-¿Qué?

-Y ahora dependemos del pueblo que es como tendría que haber sido siempre.

-Devuélveme lo que es mío.-Le reclamó mientras se acercaba hasta él.

Yahiko frenó su avance y le empujó lejos de él chocando contra Nagato que acababa de entrar asustando por el corte de la comunicación.

-Ya no le debemos nada y el sello dejo de funcionar cuando yo regrese, por eso no se lo vamos a quitar.

-Pero las activarás cuando te dé la gana…

-Eso es imposible, Nagato sácalo de las oficinas. No le quiero volver a ver por aquí.

Nagato arrastró al señor feudal fuera del despacho, Yahiko respiró tranquilo. Cuando se cerró la puerta. Los últimos dos meses estaban siendo un infierno, demasiada gente quería saber lo que le paso a Sasuke y el mutismo les estaba empezando a afectar. Dudaba que aguantase mucho mas de todo aquello.

* * *

-No pongas esa cara que me voy preocupada.-Le pidió Karin tras pedir en la cafetería.-Sasuke despertará.

-¿Por qué no lo hace ya?-Le preguntó asustada.-Si sigue así su cuerpo…

Karin la agarró de la mano para que le prestase atención, Sakura estaba con los nervios a flor de piel y eso no podía seguir así o le afectaría severamente a su salud.

-Eso no pasará porque estás ahí para impedirlo, tranquilízate. Sasuke se despertará cuando esté preparado. Debes entender que estuvo a punto de morir y se salvó casi mil….

-Fue gracias a Hikari.-Le cortó acobardada.

-¿Su espada?

-Sí, ella dijo que le salvaría costase lo que costase, ¿por qué crees que apareció partida en dos?

-¿Lo sabes solo tú?-Le preguntó sorprendida.

-No.-Contestó Kaito acercándose a ellas mientras el camarero las servía.-Te estaba buscando Sakura.

Sakura no le miró, estaba enfadada con él por todo lo que pasó y desde el incidente no habían vuelto a hablar, no tenía ganas de hacerlo aun.

-Sé que aun estás molesta conmigo….

-Esa no es la palabra Kaito.-Le espetó.-Pasaste por encima de mi autoridad.

-Lo sé y te pido disculpas por ello, no….

-No me pongas excusas.-Le cortó.-Por no escucharme Sasuke esta así y aunque me digas que le necesitabas seguiré pensando lo mismo. Actuaste como un egoísta, ni si quiera me apoyaste para que al menos asimilase la vacuna que me trajiste.

-Entiendo todo lo que me dices y desde ese día me siento culpable.

-Menos mal.-Opinó sarcástica.

Kaito se aguantaba las ganas de llorar sin éxito, Karin se mantenía callada observando todo aunque verles las caras a ambos le destrozaba el corazón.

-¿No se lo vas a perdonar nunca?-Le preguntó preocupada.-Se siente culpable….mucho.

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.

-Le perdonaré cuando Sasuke se despierte y este bien.

-Lo entiendo.-Susurró Kaito.-Yo haría lo mismo.

-No soy rencorosa, pero lo que hiciste fue grave.

-No me quería ir sin hablar contigo.-Confeso un poco más animado.

-Veo que os vais todos.

-Yo no quiero irme, pero el capitán quiere que vuelva, dejar a Sasuke atrás no me hace gracia.

Sakura no le miró, sabía que si lo hacía le perdonaría allí mismo y no quería.

-¡Oh! Pues nos vamos juntos.-Le dijo Karin ilusionada.

Kaito le sonrió con tristeza, Karin le guiñó un ojo para animarle un poco.

* * *

Choji entró en la oficina donde trabajaba Shikamaru el cual tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el teclado. Desde que llegó a Konoha no había parado de trabajar. Al parecer la caída de Tanaka había dejado mucho caos, sobre todo en el barrio Uchiha. Había sido la zona más afectada y le habían encargado que ayudase a rellenar formularios de los damnificados. Lo malo era que había gente dispuesta a aprovecharse de la situación y tenía que investigar sobre ello y todo iba muy lento.

-Shikamaru.-Le llamó mientras le zarandeaba levemente.

-¿Qué?-Le contestó sin incorporarse.

-Tienes visita.

-Pues dile que venga más tarde.

-Viene de fuera, no puedo decírselo.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

-Baja y compruébalo.-Le sonrió.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y casi se cae por el camino. Al llegar al hall la buscó, estaba convencido de que la sonrisa de Choji era por Temari.

-¿Te daba pereza bajar las escaleras y por eso has tardado tanto?-Le preguntó desde la puerta de la calle.

-Para verte a ti no me da pereza nada.

-Ya, he estado cinco minutos esperándote.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a verte?

-Sí, pero….

-En realidad he venido a acompañar a Gaara, que tenía una reunión con los Hokages.

-Entonces deberías estar con….

-No me necesita en esa reunión, solo vine para acompañarle y verte.

Shikamaru tuvo un impulso de besarla pero se contuvo, la agarró del brazo y se la llevó de allí. Necesitaba intimidad.

* * *

Ayumi salió de la consulta con una sonrisa, el embarazo iba muy bien, no tenía nada de lo que temer.

-Ayumi.-La llamó alguien desde su espalda.

Megumi, la que fue una de sus intimas amigas la miraba con culpabilidad a unos pocos metros.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó a la defensiva.

-Quiero pedirte perdón.-Contestó mientras se acercaba.

-¿A estas alturas?

-Sí, sé que…te hice daño.

-No sabes cuánto mataste a mi hijo.

-Lo sé y lo….

-Deja de repetir que lo sientes.-Le cortó tajante.-Es muy difícil que te perdone.

-Creo que ya he sido castigada duramente, ¿no?-Señaló la falta de su brazo.

-A ti te falta un brazo, a mí me falta una parte de mí, ¿y te crees que con eso todo está arreglado?

-Yo voy a ser una invalida para siempre y tú puedes volver a tener hijos.

Ayumi acortó la distancia entre ambas y le dio un bofetón con toda su fuerza.

-Vuelve a decirlo y te quedas sin cara, ¿te queda claro?

Megumi se llevó la mano a la zona golpeada y asintió con la cabeza asumiendo la culpa. Le acababa de dejar claro que no volverían a ser amigas nunca más.

-Espero que tu bebe nazca sano y fuerte.-Le susurró.

-Yo también lo espero.

Se alejó de ella sin esperar respuesta, Megumi la observó con tristeza.

* * *

Suwa se mantenía callado mientras observaba la espada destrozada de Sasuke. Miyoshi se la había llevado al fin, después de tanto tiempo se había envalentonado por Hikari y por Sasuke.

-Imposible, no tiene arreglo.-Le contestó con un suspiro mientras la dejaba sobre el escritorio.

-¿No puedes quitar el filo y poner….

-Eso es una blasfemia, señorita Tabata.-Le cortó tajante.-Esta espada se acaba de convertir en leyenda gracias al sacrificio que hizo por proteger a Sasuke, poner otro filo como usted dice es ensuciarla e insultar tanto al espadachín como a la espada.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.-Se disculpó.-Yo solo…

-Lo sé, pero esa no es la solución. Esta espada ha luchado lo suficiente, dejémosla descansar.-Contestó con tranquilidad mientras la volvía a meter en su vaina con extrema delicadeza.-Habrá que decírselo a Sasuke cuando vuelva. Dudo mucho que se lo tome bien.

-Por eso insistía en repararla.

-Él no lo aceptaría, si quieres se lo digo yo, se lo que se siente.

-No entiendo muy bien lo que dice.

-Es difícil si no eres espadachín.-Le contestó mientras le extendía la espada.-Posiblemente su reacción sea exagerada para vosotros.

-Entiendo, cuento como usted.

* * *

Sakura volvía al hospital cuando se encontró con Ayumi sentada en uno de los bancos del hospital llorando, se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó preocupada mientras se sentaba a su lado.-El bebe y tú, ¿estáis bien?

-…Si…-Le contestó sin dejar de llorar.-Pero me he acordado del bebe que perdí….¿por qué tuvo que pasar? ¿acaso no sentía que le quería?...fui una mala madre.

-De eso nada. Eso no es verdad.

-Si lo es, no pude protegerle.

-No.

-El bebe si me protegió en cambio.

-Eso pasa muy pocas veces y solo quiere decir una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Que sentía una fuerte devoción por ti, por eso te protegió a ti y a sus futuros hermanitos.

Sakura le sonrió con tristeza para infundirle ánimos, Ayumi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me he encontrado con Megumi, una ami…..alguien que pensaba que era amiga mía pero que me quitó a mi bebe y….comparaba la pérdida de su brazo con mi bebe….como una forma de hacer las paces….no puedo perdonarla….¿soy una mala persona? Sé que ella lo está pasando fatal y…

-Tú lo pasaste igual de mal o peor, ¿ella fue a verte?

-…No…Dudo que se sintiese mal por mí.

-En cambio tu sí que te sientes mal por ella, así que no eres mala persona. Lo único que necesitas es tiempo para pasar página, en ese momento la habrás perdonado. Aunque no volváis a ser amigas al menos podrás tratarla como alguien más.

Ayumi le sonrió de nuevo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Gracias por ayudarme. Seguro que tienes mucho trabajo con mi cuñado y te estoy entreteniendo.

-Al revés, tu cuñado no me da casi trabajo, lo cual me preocupa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está bien y no despierta.

-Desde que ingreso no empeoro, ¿no?

-No, gracias a Pakura y Misaki que dieron con la cura.

-Fugaku también está preocupado por ello ahora que lo pienso y está igual de ojeroso que tú.

-No puedo dormir bien.-Le confesó.-Me preocupa pensar que le pase algo y yo no lo sepa y…

-Sakura, todo está bien, si Sasuke no despierta será porque no está preparado. Te estas excediendo y debes descansar más y no solo lo pienso yo sino todos.

-Agradezco vuestra preocupación per…

-Pero nada, te tenemos como a alguien de la familia.

-Gracias, pero yo no creo que acabemos como fa…..

-Claro que si.-Le cortó Ayumi.-Mi intuición femenina me lo dice, no me lleves la contraria.-Le regaño.

* * *

-Veo que os reponéis rápido aquí.-Opinó Temari mientras observaba por la ventana el trajin de la gente.

-No somos los únicos. Le contestó tras tomarse un poco de té.-Suna también.

-Pero los daños de Suna no han sido estructurales sino humanos. Como sea, he oído que Central va a dar un comunicado internacional.

-Sí, un comunicado de paz.

-¿Ya estamos en periodo de paz?

-Hombre la guerra terminó hace unos meses y hay sectores de la población que no lo saben, ya sabes pueblos y demás. La Internacional ve que tienen el deber de comunicarlo como les declararon la guerra a ellos….

Shikamaru no terminó la frase, miraba abstraído por la ventana, se reía de que llamasen paz al periodo que estaban viviendo.

-¿No habría sido mejor esperar a que Sasuke estuviera con ellos?-Le preguntó rompiendo su burbuja de pensamientos.

-No pueden esperar más. No saben cuándo despertara y el tiempo pasa.

-Ah.

-Casémonos.-Le pidió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Temari le miró sorprendida por lo brusco de la situación, no se creía si quiera que se lo dijera en serio, pero iba muy en serio ya que no apartaba la mirada de ella y se estaba poniendo levemente rojo algo que le pareció muy tierno a Temari. Cogió el té, bebió un poco y trato de calmarse antes de contestar.

-Vale.-Le contestó sin dejar de mirarle.

Shikamaru se desinfló en aquel momento, se sentía aliviado. Llevaba varios días pensando en aquello, se negaba a pasar más tiempo lejos de ella.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó alarmada su ya prometida.

-Sí, solo estoy aliviado, estaba preocupado por lo que me contestases.

-En el fondo no me has preguntado, solo has dicho casémonos.-Le susurró.

-¿Ah, no?-Preguntó con sorpresa, ni se acordaba de cómo lo había dicho.-Perdona, en realidad quería decir….

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes. Sé qué querías decir.-Le contestó un poco sonrojada.

El corazón de Shikamaru se aceleró un poco al verla así, hacía tiempo que no hacían cosas en pareja. Tres meses o más para ser exactos, se levantó y se la llevó fuera de allí.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué haces?

-Tengamos una cita.-Le dijo un poco atolondrado.

-Otra vez sin preguntar.-Contestó con humor.

-Lo siento.

-Esta vez déjame elegir a mí, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Temari tomo el control y fue ella la que le arrastró a él.

* * *

Ino cruzó la puerta de las oficinas del Hokage resplandeciente de felicidad, Sai la miró ese semblante con curiosidad. Cuando frenó frente a su escritorio.

-Hoy estás muy contenta.-Le dijo mientras sonreía.

-No es para menos ya iba siendo hora.-Le extendió el bento.-Se te olvidó recogerlo.

-¿Me vas a dejar con el misterio?

-No.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a él.-Nos vamos de boda.

Sai la miró sorprendido mientras Ino se echaba a reír como una tonta.

-¿Quién….

-Shikamaru y Temari, les pillé en un puesto de té.-Le relató.-Y Shikamaru le dijo casémonos, ¿no podía ser un poco más romántico? Bueno da igual porque Temari le contestó que vale, pobre Temari debe de haberse acostumbrado al roman….

-Les estabas espiando, ¿no?

-¡No! Bueno si, un poco. Pero es que vi a Shikamaru tan raro que me dio curiosidad.

-Cásate conmigo.-Soltó Sai de golpe.

Ino le miró con el ceño fruncido unos segundos, le gustaba gastar bromas y por ello se había mantenido callada a la espera de un "es broma" pero nunca llegó.

-Con lo parlanchina que eres, ¿no me vas a contestar?

-¿L-lo dices en serio?

-Si. Llevo varios años pensando que deberías cambiar nuestra situación. Vivimos juntos, solo queda crear una familia, ¿no?-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Ino miró a su alrededor con mucha atención mientras Sai la observaba atentamente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¡¿Por qué no lo has hecho en otro sitio?!-Exclamó.

-¿Qué os pasa?-Preguntó Choji entrando con un par de carpetas.

Ino se marchó de allí furiosa empujando levemente a Choji para que la dejase pasar, Sai se sorprendió por su actitud.

-Eso es un si.-Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Ya la has vuelto a enfadar, ¿no?-Adivinó su amigo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Cúbreme porfa.-Le pidió mientras se levantaba.-Tengo que darle el anillo.

-¿Anillo? ¿qué anillo? ¡eh!¡espera!-Le llamó desesperado.-Aun no he dicho que sí.

Sai salió de la puerta corriendo ignorando a su amigo.

* * *

-¿Es necesario que Yahiko haga el comunicado de paz ya?

-Si Suigetsu, ya te lo he dicho.-Le dijo cansada Miyoshi sin dejar de teclear en el ordenador.

-Los medios no dejan de especular sobre los encontronazos entre ambos jefes y…

-Yahiko se lo busco, no voy a decir que me alegro por ello pero esto iba a pasar. Hizo muchas cosas mal.

-Yo me esperaba que fuese Sasuke el que diese el comunicado.

-Tú y todos, pero se tiene que hacer así, aún hay gente que piensa que los Absortion siguen en activo.

-¿Sabes cómo sigue?

-N….¿Qué?

Le acababa de llegar un mensaje del departamento de comunicación, Suigetsu se colocó a su lado. Se había hecho una encuesta de popularidad de los dos capitanes en el que Sasuke se llevaba más de 90% de los votos.

-Menuda forma de perder el tiempo tiene el depar….

-No es así, Suigetsu. Para eso está este departamento.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-Que Yahiko no es tan querido y va a tener que reforzar su imagen.

-A mí me parece que esto solo sirve para que dimita.

-No lo hará, no hasta que Sasuke vuelva en sí y regrese a Central.

-Entonces debéis saber que todos los rasos opinan como esa encuesta. Le han perdido el respeto a Yahiko como capitán general.-Se sentó frente a ella.-Aunque fuera los encontronazos entre ambos capitanes circulan como rumores sin confirmar, aquí dentro han sido confirmados por los Portavoces.

-Eso no debería ser así.

-Pues lo es, todos los Portavoces están hartos de las disculpas de Yahiko, cada semana sale algo nuevo.

-Ojala vuelva Sasuke pronto.-Se lamentó Miyoshi.-Estoy cansada.

-Pues ten paciencia, yo creo que lo de Sasuke va para rato.

-Eso es lo peor. El otro día me dijeron que no entendían porque no despertaba ya.-Comentó con tristeza.

-Aun no estará preparado.

Suigetsu dio por zanjada la conversación y se marchó.

* * *

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Le preguntó Itachi acercándose hasta su padre que se ponía los zapatos para salir.-Es noche cerrada y….

-No, no hace falta. Tu sitio está aquí, con tu mujer y el mío ahora está con tu hermano.

Abrió la puerta y casi se cae del susto al ver a un Uchiha de rodillas frente a la puerta.

-Pero, ¿qué….

-Fugaku Uchiha, en nombre del clan Uchiha le rogamos que nos disculpe por todo el daño que le hicimos a su familia.

Fugaku miró a su hijo que le devolvió la mirada tan sorprendido como él.

-Un poco tarde, ¿no?

-Lo sabemos, Tana….el demonio Uchiha nos nubló la mente y no supimos ver con claridad.

-Lo que me faltaba ya, excusas a mi edad.-Se lamentó.-Apártate que tengo que ir con mi hijo.

El Uchiha le dejo una llave en el suelo, Fugaku contó hasta diez antes de cogerla.

-¿Para qué la quiero?

-Para abrir la puerta de su casa, Naori ya se fue a la que fue la casa de sus padres junto a dos amigos suyos.

-Y con esto os debo perdo….

-No, solo es una muestra de nuestro arrepentimiento, acéptela sin más.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando la llave hasta que decidió contestar.

-Me la quedaré, ahora apártate que llego tarde.

El Uchiha se levantó y apartó, Fugaku salió de su casa y cerró la puerta sin mirarle.

* * *

Cerró la puerta con cuidado de que no la escuchase, no les iba a destrozar la reconciliación.

-¿Te vas ya?-Le preguntó Shizume mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sakura se pegó a la puerta de la sala de descanso para que no entrase, Shizume la miró con preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo?

-N-no.

-Sakura.-Le advirtió.

-Ino y Sai están dentro arreglando sus diferencias.-Confesó al fin derrotada.

-Oh, por eso aun sigues vestida, ¿no?

-Realmente no.

-Pues debes irte, dame tu bata.

-Sasuke está solo, Misaki se acaba de ir y….

-Debes descansar.-Le cortó tajante.-Eres la que más tiempo pasa en el hospital y…

-Nunca nos hace caso.-Dijo Fugaku desde el final del pasillo.-Supongo que no nos escuchará hasta que Sasuke se lo diga.

-Tiene la mejor doctora.-Contestó con orgullo Shizume.-Pero si sigue asi….

-Hablaré con Misaki de nuevo.-Se comprometió.-No puede descuidar su salud Haruno-san.

Ino y Sai salieron en ese momento un poco despeinados, todos les miraron en silencio y ellos lo interpretaron como una acusación por acaparar la sala de descanso.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Ino inclinando la cabeza mientras se ponía roja, Sai la imitó.

-¿Lo habéis arreglado ya?-Les preguntó Sakura.

-Si.-Contestó Sai muy feliz.-Y me ha dicho que sí.

-¿Si? ¿A qué?

-Nos vamos a casar al fin.

-¡Felicidades!

Estuvieron unos minutos felicitando a los novios y mientras se iban Shizume se escabulló en la sala de descanso. El silencio se impuso.

-Itachi y Ayumi también han decidió casarse.-Comentó distraído Fugaku.-Probablemente recibas la invitación dentro de poco.

-Oh, gra-gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, gracias a ti Sasu…

-Eso no es asi del todo.

-Como sea.-Le contestó mientras emprendía el camino a la habitación de su hijo.

-¿Se van a casar sin Sasuke?-Le preguntó Sakura al saltarle la duda antes de que entrase en la habitación de Sasuke.

-No, es que la invitación no tiene fecha. Hasta que Sasuke no esté bien y despierto no se casaran. Le van a esperar.

-Ya veo.-Contestó desanimada.

-Seguro que despertará pronto.-Dijo animado.-No creo que le guste estar en la cama tanto tiempo.

-Tenéis mas fe que yo así que asi lo espero.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Tenía que confiar en que Sasuke despertaría dentro de poco, si los demás confiaban, ¿por qué ella no?

* * *

Naruto tenía toda la atención puesta en el comunicado de paz que Central estaba dando mientras le cogía la mano a Hinata, el puesto de ramen estaba en silencio como lo estaba la calle completa. Al parecer toda la aldea estaba interesada en lo que Central tuviese que decir sobre el nuevo estado. No era para menos, Konoha aún estaba revolucionada tras el incidente del clan Uchiha. Los Hokages habían tratado de aclarar las cosas pero no todo el mundo se fiaba de ellos, esperaban que Central dijese la verdad y asi parecía, ya que el capitán Yahiko apoyó la versión de los Hokages sobre el informe que estaba dando sobre lo sucedido con pelos y señales.

-Parece mentira que todo haya terminado ya.-Comentó Hinata.-Fue hace tan poco.

-Ya.

Pagaron y se fueron agarrados de la mano, Naruto la guio hasta una zona del parque donde se podía ver el lago, se sentaron en el césped y se quedaron un rato mirando.

Naruto al cabo de cinco minutos se armó de valor y sacó una cajita mientras Hinata le miraba.

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y he querido hacer esto durante mucho tiempo, desde la última vez.-Decía un poco apurado.-Pero con la situación actual creo que es el momento de dar el paso definitivamente, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-¡Sí!-Le contestó emocionada Hinata sobre el para besarle.

* * *

Hayato freno frente a la celda de Kaneki, sorprendentemente había sobrevivido al ataque de Naruto y tras curarle le habían encerrado en una celda de alta seguridad. Entró en silencio mientras Kaneki alzaba la cabeza, tenía los ojos completamente sellados al igual que las manos, le quitó los sellos de los ojos con energía.

-Al fin te veo Kaneki Uchiha.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Le espetó de mala manera.

-El padre de Kurumi.

-¿Quién?

-¿Por qué la mataste?

-No la recuerdo, difícilmente voy a saber por qué.

Hayato le agarró del cuello mientras le estampaba contra la pared de la celda, Kaneki le miró con miedo al sentir la energía con la que le apretaba el cuello.

-¿Matas a una niña indefensa y tienes la decencia de chulearme? ¡Haz memoria!

Le soltó de sopetón, tosió como nunca mientras trataba de recordar a una niña que se pareciera a él, aunque si era Internacional solo podía significar una cosa.

-Ya veo… tu eres el padre adoptivo del mierda de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no?

-Modera tu lenguaje.-Le advirtió.

-Tu hija estaba en medio nada más, iba a ser una molestia si la dejaba con vida, cayó muy rápido cuando el mocoso apareció en el salón…

Le propinó un puñetazo con fuerza y continuó golpeándole durante un rato.

-Esto….no debe de ser…legal.-Dijo Kaneki alejándose de Hayato cuando este se incorporó.

-Si lo es cuando ya tienes una sentencia de muerte.

Hayato golpeó la puerta y esta se abrió, Kaneki le miró huraño.

-Podéis llevároslo y cumplir con la sentencia.

-¡No!

Los rasos agarraron a Kaneki mientras Hayato le volvía a colocar el sello en los ojos. Kaneki se negó a andar y tuvieron que arrastrarle.

-¡OS ARREPENTIREIS POR ESTO!-Gritaba desesperado.-¡A MI NADIE ME MATA! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡NADIE!

Hayato se quedó mirando desde el pasillo como le arrastraban lejos de allí.

-Veo que al fin se le hace justicia a Kurumi.-Susurró Ryo acercándose a su padre.

-Si….al fin.

Ryo le palmeó la espalda al ver el humor que tenía.

-Los dos sentimos lo mismo.-Le susurró su hijo un poco azorado.-Pero tenemos que seguir adelante como hasta ahora.

-Lo sé.

-Espero que Sasuke no se sienta mal por no estar presente en esto.

-No, no lo estará.-Salió de los calabozos resolutivo.

-¿Has hablado con mama?

-Hoy no, ¿por qué?

-Por saber cómo está Sasuke.

-Anoche me dijo que todo sigue igual.

-¿No tienes la sensación de que el hospital de Konoha nos está ocultando algo?-Le confesó sus miedos.

Hayato frenó abruptamente al escuchar a su hijo decir aquello, le miró acusadoramente, este le devolvió la mirada de preocupación.

-Si está bien, ¿por qué no se despierta?-Insistió.

-Konoha no oculta nada, si no tu madre se habría dado cuenta.-Dijo pragmático.

-De acuerdo.-Aceptó derrotado. Hayato le puso la manos sobre el hombro para que le mirase.

-No te desanimes, Sasuke volverá y como vea tu cara se reirá de ti por no confiar en él, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tienes razón.

* * *

El silencio a su alrededor era extraño, no escuchaba los pájaros fuera, ni el murmullo de la gente hablando en la calle. Sentía el cuerpo extraño, un poco rígido sin contar con algo que tenía colocado en la cara dándole algo como oxígeno, ario los ojos lentamente. No estaba en su cuarto de eso estaba seguro.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Misaki acercándose a él rápidamente.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Pulsó el botón que había en la cabecera de la cama para que viniera una enfermera mientras Sasuke la miraba sin comprender, actitud normal para alguien que había permanecido tres años en un hospital inconsciente.

-No te preocupes cielo, todo está bien ahora.-Le dijo Misaki mientras entraban un par de enfermeras seguidas por Sakura.

La kunoichi cruzó la mirada con Sasuke el cual miraba todo con sorpresa. Al fin Sasuke volvía a casa.

* * *

 **Ya queda menos para que termine, me da un poco de miedo la forma en la que he cerrado el fict. Puedo decir que lo termine el pasado Jueves (conociéndome probablemente habrá modificaciones al pasarlo al ordenador pero el grueso está terminado). Pero espero que lo disfrutéis más que yo que no hice más que sufrir con el final porque no me salían las cosas como yo quería y he tardado más de lo que me esperaba . Por otro lado se me ha preguntado si habrá epilogo y si, lo habrá, lo estuve pensando mucho y algo habrá.**

* * *

 **Para Inia:**

 **Sakura era quien tenía que estar en ese modo XD, Uff yo le tenía manía a Tanaka desde que salió en el primer capítulo y habló ( de hecho fue el primer personaje que hablo en el fict si mal no recuerdo XD) Espero que sepas lo que ha sido de Kaneki tras leer este último capitulo, porque no lo maté :P pero ya le llegó la hora al maldito que encima resucito.**

 **Ay muchas gracias, la escena tenía que salir si o si, era una de las cosas que tenía claras, el encuentro con las personas muertas que tanto le dolía a Sasuke haber perdido tenía que estar, sobre todo para que Sasuke asumiese que él no tenía la culpa.**

 **Yahiko para mi ya es un caso perdido, aunque parece que el rapapolvo que le dieron le hizo pensar un poco, pero no se yo creo que es muy mayor para eso jajajaja.**

 **Hombre Fugaku después de tantos rapapolvos se ha centrado definitivamente, ya solo le queda una preocupación máxima que es su hijo pequeño y esperar a que su nieto/a nazca.**

 **Pobre Miyoshi, no sé qué te ha hecho para que te caiga mal jajajajaja pero bueno eres libre de odiar a los personajes que quieras :P.**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc)**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	39. Chapter 39

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 39**

Ayumi estaba en la cocina cunado vio a su suegro salir escopetado.

-¿A dónde irá con tanta prisa?-Se preguntó.

-¡Mami, mami!-Le llamó su pequeño corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?-Le preguntó mientras le cogía en brazos.

-El abuelo dice que el tío se ha despertado.

¿El tío?

-Si.

-Cielo, ¿el abuelo ha hablado por teléfono?

-Si.

* * *

Misaki hablaba por teléfono cuando Fugaku llegó, iba medio asfixiado.

-¿Cómo está?

-Aun no lo sé, Sakura y Tsunade llevan toda la mañana revisándole.-Le aclaró mientras colgaba.-Yo solo le vi un poco desorientado, pero es normal. Lleva tres años inconsciente.

Fugaku se sentó derrotado, Misaki se sentí a su lado preocupada.

-Va a estar bien, solo le quedaba despertarse.

Sakura y Tsunade salieron en aquel momento, ambos se levantaron.

-¿Cóm….

-Todo está bien. Nada ha cambiado desde que despertó. -Les confirmó Tsunade aun sorprendida por el estado físico de Sasuke.-Si todo sigue bien mañana será dado de alta.

-¿Podemos entrar?-Preguntó ansioso Fugaku.

-Claro.

Entraron bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura que se quedó en el sitio.

-Entra tú también si quieres.-Le instó Tsunade.

-No, es un encuentro familiar. Yo no pinto nada allí.

* * *

Sasuke les miraba con cierta curiosidad aunque no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Menudo sueñecito te has echado.-Le dijo Misaki sentada a su lado.-Tres años son muchos años. Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti.

-¿De verdad han pasado tres años?-Preguntó con voz ronca.

-Si.-Le confirmó su padre.-Y has sido tío, tu sobrino tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

-Han cambiado un poco las cosas, nada más.

-Estoy en Konoha, ¿no?

-Sí, se decidió así.

Sasuke se incorporó con esfuerzo, los músculos no le iban del todo bien. Fugaku le agarró de un brazo para ayudarle. Ambos se miraron pero no se dijeron nada.

-No te preocupes, el cuerpo te responderá mejor cuando comiences a moverte por tu cuenta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?

-En teoría si todo va bien unas veinticuatro horas, después te darán el alta.

-Entonces me puedo ir a casa ma….

-Prefiero que te quedes en Konoha al menos una semana para que tu cuerpo se recupere un poco.-Le dijo Misaki un poco seria.

-Tu cuarto está listo.-Dijo Fugaku un poco avergonzado.

-¿Volver a casa?

-Sí, la casa vuelve a ser nuestra, Misaki y yo vivimos allí desde hace tres años.

-¿Llevas tres años aquí?-Le preguntó preocupado su hijo.

-Claro y tanto tu padre como Ryo han venido a verte.

-¿Por qué? Tu carre…

-Mi familia va antes.-Le cortó mientras le acariciaba el pelo.-Ahora es Karin quien se ocupa del hospital mientras yo estoy aquí.

Por su culpa los hábitos habían cambiado drásticamente y al parecer no era solo su familia. Todo parecía distinto.-El teléfono de Misaki comenzó a sonar y decidió salir para contestar y dejar así a padre e hijo solos para que hablasen.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado al fin.-Le confesó su padre lleno de emoción.

Sasuke le miró con preocupación para él el tiempo no había pasado y seguía molesto por ocultarle la muerte de su madre lo cual le recordaba algo.

-Ella está bien.-Le susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Mama, está bien.

-¿Cóm….

-Supongo que estuve a punto de morir y en ese periodo la vi.-Dijo avergonzado.-No quería que me quedase con ella.

Fugaku le abrazó, llevaba años deseando escuchar su voz.

-Aun te queda mucho por vivir.-Le susurró con voz acongojada.-Gracias Mikoto.

* * *

-¡Kaito!-Le llamó Miyoshi acercándose a él corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó frenando en la entrada de las oficinas.

-Se ha despertado.

-¿Qué?

-Sasuke se ha despertado al fin.

Miyoshi entró en las oficinas dejando a Kaito en shock por todo aquello, la siguió corriendo al verse solo.

-Voy a decírselo a Yahiko.-Comentó entrando en el ascensor.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, mañana le dan el alta, Misaki quiere que se quede una semana al menos en Konoha, voy a pedir permiso para ir a verle.

-Yo también, soy el Portavoz de Konoha que menos, ¿no?-Dijo un poco molesto.

Miyoshi le sonrió antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

* * *

-¿Te has enterado de la noticia, Naruto?-Le preguntó Sai mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-No, ¿qué pasa?.-Le contestó sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

-Sasuke se ha despertado.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

Naruto se levantó de golpe asustando a todos, Shikamaru que entraba en aquel momento se le quedó mirando.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Voy al hospital.-Le contestó al pasar por su lado.

-¿Te encuentras mal?

-No, tengo que ver a Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke?

-Es que se ha despertado.-Explicó Sai con tranquilidad.

-Pensé que se iba a quedar durmiendo toda la vida.-Opinó Kiba desde su escritorio.

-Es una buena noticia.-Dijo Shikamaru sentándose en su escritorio.-Son buenas noticias para la Internacional.

-¿No se iba a quedar aquí?

-Era eso lo que te molesta, ¿no? Kiba.-Adivinó Sai.

-No, no se iba a quedar.-Explicó Shikamaru encendiendo el ordenador.-Eso quedó claro hace tres años, no se le trasladó a Central por su salud. No sé de dónde sacas que se quedaría aquí como ninja.

Kiba no contestó, estaba aliviado que Sasuke volviese a la Internacional ya que para él significaba que tendría menos posibilidades de ascenso. Después del incidente su visión de Sasuke cambio por con la posibilidad de que fuese ninja de Konoha se había quedado mosqueado.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo acompañado de Misaki, le estaba costando caminar con normalidad.

-Deberías aclarar las cosas con tu padre.-Le aconsejó su madre.-Lleva tres años deseando hablar contigo las cosas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo en su momento?

-Ya sabes lo que pasó.

-Sí, pero era él el que tenía que habérmelo dicho.-Le dijo con un deje de preocupación.

Misaki vio como Itachi y Ayumi aparecían en el pasillo, el pequeño le miraba con curiosidad mientras agarraba la mano de su madre.

-Hombre dormilón, al fin te veo despierto.-Le dijo Itachi a modo de regaño cuando estuvieron el uno frente al otro.

Se fundieron en un abrazo en el que Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae de no ser porque Itachi le tenía abrazado.

-Itachi ten cuidado.-Le regaño Ayumi cuando le soltó.

Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el pasillo con ayuda de su madre, Naoki le miraba, Sasuke le miró también, Ayumi se agachó.

-Dile hola tío, soy Naoki y tenía ganas de verte.

Naoki le extendió un dibujo, Sasuke se lo cogió con curiosidad.

-Este eres tu.-Le dijo señalando a una persona del dibujo.-Este es el abuelo y este es papa y esta es mama.

-Pero dile que es para él.-Le dijo Ayumi.

-Para ti.

Naoki se agarró a su madre, tenía vergüenza, era la primera vez que le veía aunque desde siempre había querido conocerle y jugar con él.

-Oye nada de vergüenza.-Le regañó su padre.-Querías conocerle y ahora que le tienes ahí te escondes.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo.-Dijo al fin Sasuke.-Me gusta mucho, ¿me das un beso?

Naoki le dijo que si, Ayumi le subió a la silla de al lado, este se empinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke le revolvió el pelo a lo que el pequeño se echó a reír. Aquella risa infantil le activo y le abrazó.

Sakura se quedó mirando la estampa con la bandeja de medicamentos en las manos, Misaki le vio.

-Es la hora de la medicación.-Dijo rompiendo la burbuja de felicidad.

Sasuke le extendió el dibujo a su sobrino que le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Me lo llevas a la habitación?-Le preguntó.-Yo no puedo y no quiero que se me arrugue.

-Vale.-Contestó con felicidad.

Entraron en la habitación donde Sakura preparaba los medicamentos. Sasuke se sentó en la cama y le extendió el único brazo que le quedaba, Sakura cogió la vía y le inyectó el medicamento.

-Esta va a ser la última vez que te lo ponga si todo sale bien.-Dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio.-Dentro de un rato te lo quitaré todo.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, el silencio era bastante incomodo tanto una como otro esperaba que dijeran algo pero eso no paso.

-Gracias.-Dijo Sasuke al fin.

-De anda.

Sakura recogió todo y se marchó, Misaki suspiró con cansancio pero el pequeño Naoki llamó la atención de su tío de nuevo y lleno la habitación con su angelical voz.

* * *

Naruto entró al hospital con energía, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amigo del alma.

-Ya tardabas en venir.-Le dijo Ino mientras le pasaba una carpeta a la enfermera del mostrador de información.

-Es que si no llega a ser por tu marido no me entero, ¿le has visto?

-No, no he tenido tiempo pero mira ahí tienes a Sakura. Ella sí que le ha visto.

Naruto seguido por Ino fueron tras Sakura que hablaba con Shizume.

-Sakura-chan.-Le llamó Naruto.

-Hola chicos.-Les saludó Sakura con cansancio.

-¿Cómo está Sasuke?

-Igual que estos tres últimos años.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, de echo mañana mismo será dado de alta.

-Entonces se puede ir a verle, ¿no?

-Sí, Naruto puedes ir a verle.

-Genial, ¿luego tomamos un té?-Les preguntó con ilusión.

-Si nos encuentras si.-Le contestó Sakura.

Se quedaron mirando cómo se alejaba Naruto.

-¿Has hablado con él?-Le preguntó Ino sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-No, además no creo que sea el momento.

-Pero tienes que hablar las cosas con él.

-Lo sé pero todo tiene que ir a su debido tiempo.

-Tampoco lo dejes pasar mucho que luego él rehace su vida con otra y tu aun sigues esperando.

-Aunque no lo conozca tengo la sensación de que no rehará su vida con otra.-Opinó Shizume pensativa.

-Pero no me negarás que debería aclarar las cosas

-Bueno, ya se cual es vuestra opinión sobre el tema.-Les cortó Sakura molesta.-Os agradezco vuestra preocupación pero dejadme hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Sakura se metió en la sala de descanso, no le apetecía nada discutir.

* * *

Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y el pequeño Naoki abrazándoles con energía.

-Mami ayuda.-Decía Naoki.

-Naruto nos estás haciendo daño.-Le regañó Sasuke intentando deshacerse del agarre sin éxito dada la perdida de musculatura.

-Perdonad, pero es que me alegre mucho al saber que habías despertado al fin.-Le contestó con alegría.

-Nosotros os dejamos solos.-Dijo Itachi mientras cogía al pequeño en brazos.

-Adiós tío.-Se despidió el pequeño con la mano levantada.

-Adiós Naoki.-Contestó Sasuke sonriendo con calidez.

Misaki también les dejo solos en su silencio extraño ya que Naruto le miraba con una sonrisa, a su juicio una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Raro, todo ha cambiado mucho.

-No tanto. Los Uchiha se han disculpado con tu familia y tu padre vie en….

-Eso ya me lo han dicho.-Le cortó.-Me van a llevar allí en cuanto me den el alta pero no quiero que nadie vaya a pedirme perdón.

-Eso no lo vas a poder evitar, se sienten muy culpables….

-No es mi problema, no pienso hacerles sentir mejor si es lo que buscan.

-Veo que a pesar de los años sigues igual de guerrero.

-Es que yo no he cambiado a pesar de los años.

-Te entiendo y estoy seguro de que acabarás dejando pasar todo esto.-Le puso una mano sobre el hombro a modo de ánimo.

-Itachi me ha comentado que nuestra generación ya empieza a formar sus propias familias.

-Sí, Ino, Neji y Shikamaru ya se han casado.

-Vaya.

-Y visto que ya te has despertado puedo casarme.

-¿Cómo que puedes?

-No iba a casarme contigo ingresado en el hospital, eres mi amigo del alma y no puedes faltar.

-¿Me has estado esperando?-Le preguntó escéptico.

-Si.

-Tanto mi hermano como tu estáis chalados.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero que estés en mi boda.

-Has esperado tres años para casarte por mi culpa, todo tiene un límite Naruto.

-El limite lo pongo yo. Además en todo este tiempo lo hemos estado organizando todo ya solo queda comunicarle a los invitados la fecha.

Naruto no cambió un ápice su postura, le parecía ridículo todo aquello.

-Espero que no faltes.

-Hombre si has esperado tres años a que me despierte no es plan faltar a tu boda.-Le contestó molesto.

-Así me gusta.

* * *

-Antes de que os vayáis tengo que deciros una cosa.-Les dijo Miyoshi al ver que los Portavoces se iban a marchar de la sala de reuniones.

-¿De qué se trata?-Le preguntó Shu volviendo a sentarse.

-Sasuke se ha despertado.

-Hombre ya iba siendo hora.-Opinó Meiko con cierto humor.

-¿Cómo está?-Le preguntó Chizuru interesada.

-Al parecer muy bien, le van a dar el alta mañana mismo.

-¿No es un poco pronto?-Opinó Chie.

-Eso mismo les he dicho pero me dijeron que estaba sorprendentemente perfecto y que no pintaba nada allí.

-Entonces, ¿vuelve mañana?-Le preguntó Yahiko.

-No, como muy pronto la semana que viene.-Contestó Kaito mientras se levantaba.-Llamaré a mitad de semana para que me lo confirme e ir a ayudarle.

Kaito salió de la sala de reuniones bastante molesto, esos tres años habían sido eternos. Nunca entendió la decisión de no llevarle a Central dadas las normas, habían dejado atrás a un compañero y a nadie le preocupaba incumplir las normas, ninguno había ido a verle en aquellos tres años salvo él y le había molestado sobremanera que nadie le llamase para comunicarle su estado.

* * *

Sakura entró en la habitación de Sasuke cuando le vió recogiendo cosas.

-¿Ya te han quitado todo?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, vino Tsunade hace un rato.-Le contestó sin mirarla.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No que va.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.-Ya has hecho bastante por mí. Además ya lo tengo todo recogido.

Cerro la cremallera de la bolsa, Sakura le miro un poco avergonzada, tenía que hablar con él. Sasuke paso por su lado.

-Ino vino anoche a verme y mientras me enseñaba las fotos de su boda se le cayó esta al suelo.

Le extendió la foto, Sakura se la recogió mientras veía con horror la foto en la que salían ambas y ella iba vestida de novia. Debía de ser una de las muchas fotos que se hicieron en las pruebas de vestido hacía ya mucho.

-Devuélvesela, por favor.-La sacó de su ensoñación mientras salía.

-Sasuke yo….

-No tienes que darme ningún tipo de explicación.-Le cortó mientras se daba la vuelta y le sonreía.-Has rehecho tu vida, es normal.

Misaki apareció en aquel momento, le quitó la mochila para que no cargase con ella.

-Estoy seguro de que ibas muy guapa.-Le dijo cuando su madre se iba alejado.-Te deseo lo mejor.

Le dio la espalda y se marchó, Sakura se quedó allí clavada, ni si quiera fue capaz de contestarle por el gran nudo que ocupaba su garganta en aquel momento, se dejó caer al suelo.

* * *

Ino y Tenten hablaban distendidamente en la entrada mientras se ponían las chaquetas para salir.

-¡Ino!-La llamó Sakura furiosa mientras se acercaba a ella hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-¿Cómo has podido?

Tenten se las llevó de allí hasta una sala de espera donde no había nadie, Ino la miró preocupada.

-¿Qué he hecho?

Sakura le extendió la foto que le había dado Sasuke.

-Se te cayó cuando te fuiste a presumir de tu boda.-Le contestó llena de dolor.-Y ahora se cree que estoy casada.

-¿Por qué no le sacaste del error?-Le preguntó Ino sorprendida.

-No lo sé, me quedé bloqueada, nunca pensé que llevarías esa foto contigo.

-A ver, no es momento de ponerse a discutir.-Las atajó Tenten al ver que Ino iba a contestar.-Lo que hay que hacer ahora es…..

-Ya no puedo más.-Soltó Sakura al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¡Ey! Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es respirar.-Dijo alarmada Ino.-Ya me encargo yo de….

-¡No!-LA gritó Sakura.-Ya has hecho bastante.

Shizume apareció en aquel momento alarmada al escuchar los gritos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura está muy nerviosa.-Le explicó Tenten mientras las amigas se miraban de mala manera.-Creo que debería irse a descansar un poco.

Shizume la observó, esa Sakura no era su Sakura. Suspiró mientras se acercaba a ella y se la llevaba a rastras.

-Suéltame.-Le exigió con violencia.

-No, ahora mismo te vas a casa a descansar.

Sakura hizo fuerza y gracias a que estaba muy cansada no se pudo hacer con la suya, Shizume se la llevó de allí. Ino se echó a llorar cuando estuvieron solas, Tenten se sentó a su lado.

-No llores, no es…..

-Sí que lo fue.-La cortó.-Me encanta esta foto por eso siempre la llevo conmigo, no lo hice a posta. Sasuke me felicito por la boda e ilusionada le enseñé la única foto de mi boda que tengo en la cartera. Yo no quiero destruir la vida a nad….

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes. Se calmará y entrara en razón.

Tenten la abrazo para calmarla pero al menos consiguió que se desahogara.

* * *

-Bueno, pues ya hemos llegad.-Dijo Misaki mientras abría la puerta de la casa de los Uchiha.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la fachada unos segundos, la última vez que la vió estaban tres personas impidiéndole el avance al interior. Se giró y observó los alrededores, durante todo el camino al barrio Uchiha la gente con la que se cruzaba se le quedaba mirando, una situación bastante incomoda.

-¡Tío!-Le llamó Naoki saliendo a recibirle.

Sasuke le sonrió, no entendía como su sobrino le quería tanto, solo se habían visto una vez y eso le incomodaba un poco ya que no sabía cómo actuar, todo era muy diferente a lo que había cuando perdió la **consciencia** , Naoki le agarró de la pierna y trato de hacerle entrar en casa.

-No empujes al tío.-Le regaño Itachi saliendo a recibirles.

-Pero….

-Pero nada.

Itachi le cogió en brazos para que le dejase en paz y miro a su hermano.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien.-Le contestó no muy convencido.

Entraron en la casa, todo estaba casi tal cual a como lo recordaba, había cambios pero era normal. Habían pasado muchos años. Se quitó los zapatos con ayuda de su sobrino el cual le ayudó muy diligentemente.

-He dejado tus cosas en tu cuarto.-Le informó Misaki al pasar por la cocina.

-Vale.-Le contestó distraído.

Tuvo que parar en medio del pasillo y volver a la cocina porque vio a su padre cocinando.

-¡Oh! Hola Sasuke.-Le saludó su padre al girarse.

-¿Desde cuándo cocinas?

-Uy, desde hace tiempo.-Le contestó Ayumi.

-No tanto.

-¿Por qué te falta un brazo?-Le preguntó curioso Naoki al intentar cogerle de la mano y miraba a través de la manga.

-Demasiado curioso estás tú hoy.-Dijo Itachi mientras le volvía a coger en brazos para colocárselo en el hombro como un saco de patatas y se iban con el seguido de Ayumi que no paraba de reírse de las quejas de su hijo.

Sasuke entró en la cocina, Misaki decidió salir para que pudiesen hablar.

-¿Qué tal estás hoy?-Le preguntó su padre al verse a solas con él.-Disculpa que no haya podido ir hoy, Naoki es un terremoto y tenía que hacer de canguro toda la mañana.

-Bien.-Contestó escuetamente .

-E…..Sasuke…..yo….siento mucho lo que te dije aquella vez.-Dijo azorado.-Lamento mucho lo que te dije, estaba mal por lo que le pasó a Ayumi y….me desquité contigo. Sentí que era un inútil que no podía proteger a la familia. Por eso tampoco te conté lo que le paso a tu madre. Aunque pensé que Kaito te lo iba a contar y….

-No hay nada que perdonar.-Le cortó su hijo.-Me alejé de vosotros y os hice daño, lo siento.

Fugaku se secó las manos y se acercó a su hijo, le abrazó. Sasuke se quedó tieso ya que su padre nunca había mostrado afecto de aquella manera.

-Gracias por darme otra oportunidad.-Le susurró agradecido.

-Eres mi padre, no necesitas otra oportunidad.-Le contestó con calma.-Deja de mortificarte.

Se miraron mutuamente, la mirada de ellos mostraba una profunda tristeza.

-Tu cuarto esta como lo dejaste.-Le dijo Fugaku rompiendo el silencio.-Espero que Naoki no lo haya desordenado.

-¿Por qué me tiene tanto aprecio?

-Porque eres su tío.-Le contestó mientras volvía a la comida que estaba preparando.-Y alguien importante para la familia.

-Pero…

-Le hemos hablado mucho de ti desde que nació.-Le dijo Ayumi mientras entraba y cogía los cubiertos.-Queríamos que vuestro encuentro fuese así. No quería que te tuviese miedo nada más verte la primera vez. Ha ido a verte cuando estabas inconsciente.

-Se ha preocupado por ti como el resto, se nota que es mi nieto.

Sasuke le sonrió a su cuñada a modo de agradecimiento, tenía un gran sobrino a pesar de la corta edad que tenía.

-¡Tío!-Le llamó gritando mientras acudía hasta él corriendo.-Ven, vamos a jugar.

Sasuke salió de la cocina siguiendo a su sobrino dejando a su padre cocinar con un peso menos encima.

* * *

Llamó con nerviosismo a la puerta, era la primera hora de la mañana y no había casi nadie en el barrio Uchiha lo que le hizo pensar que a lo mejor había sido mala idea ir hasta allí a esas horas.

-Hola.-Le saludó Misaki.

-Ho-hola, ¿está Sasuke despierto?

-Sí, se acaba de despertar.

-¿Puedo…

Misaki se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar. Dentro se escuchaba la radio, se quitó corriendo los zaparos mientras Misaki entraba y la dejaba atrás.

-Sasuke, tienes visita.-Le dijo.

Sasuke se asomó medio dormido. Tenía el pelo despeinado y la cara mostraba que aun tenia sueño.

-Hola Ino.-La saludó.

-Hola.-Le respondió un poco cohibida.

-Estaba desayunando, ¿quieres….

-No, venía a hablar contigo.-Le contestó distraída mientras se quedaba mirando la mesa de la cocina donde desayunaban no solo él sino su padre y la familia de su hermano.

-¡Oh! Entonces vayamos al salón.

Ino les saludo con un asentimiento de la cabeza antes de seguir a Sasuke hasta el salón donde le indico que se sentase junto a la mesa.

-Debe de ser algo importante si vienes a estas horas a casa.

-Sí, bueno….-Comenzó nerviosa mientras se estrujaba las manos.-Llevo toda la semana preguntándome si lo hago o no y en vistas de que te vas mañana creo que debo decírtelo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando fui a verte se me cayó una foto.

-Sí y se la di a Sakura para que te la devolviera…

-Sakura no está casada…Bueno, estuvo a punto pero no se casó.

-Ya pero, ¿por qué me lo dices tú?

-Ella no se atreve y además todo este malentendido fue por mi culpa.

-Has venido para aclararme esto, ¿no?

-Si.

-Pues ya está. No hay nada más que decir.

-Lo está pasando mal por eso…..

-Si lo está pasando mal que venga y lo aclare ella.

-Tiene vergüenza y se odia a si misma por el motivo por el que cortó contigo, no se atreve.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio.

-Pues esto se arregla si ella viene y habla conmigo de las cosas.-Le dijo tajante.-Yo le traté de dejar claro lo que pasaba.

-Ya, pero…

-Creo que lo mejor es que venga ella a aclararlo.

-Lo entiendo….

Ino se despidió y se marchó en completo silencio mientras Sasuke la guiaba hasta la puerta. Sasuke se quedó pensativo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?-Le preguntó Itachi mientras le colocaba los zapatos a Naoki.

-No pasa nada.

-Es que tienes una cara….

-¿Tío, me acompañas a la escuela?

-Deja a tu tío tranquilo, lleva toda la semana llevándote a la escuela y se supone que tiene que descan….

-Claro, espera que me peino, me visto y os acompaño.-Le contestó mientras se iba al baño.

-No hace falta que vengas.

-No me importa, además aquí me aburro mucho.

* * *

Miyoshi y Kaito llegaron a Konoha cansados, a Miyoshi le había dado por irse a pronto aquel día.

-Hemos llegado demasiado pronto.-Se quejó Kaito al mirar la hora.

-No quería llegar tarde me apetecía visitar Kon….

-¿Estás mezclando placer con trabajo?

Un ninja se acercó hasta ellos, les habían notificado su visita pero tenían que registrarlos.

Desde que Tanaka había desaparecido los sistemas de seguridad se habían mantenido por parte de los ninjas de cada país. Por ello se creó un nuevo grupo de anbus que se encargaban de la frontera y le debían dar la información a Central primero.

-En el fondo no quería venir y a la hora irme.-Le contestó Miyoshi cuando salieron de la sala de registros.-Ya sabes, hacer las cosas con prisas.

-He oído que habrá una reunión este mes para la celebración del cincuenta aniversario, ¿no es un poco pronto?-Le preguntó curioso Kaito cambiando de tema.

-Que va, hay muchas cosas que preparar.

-Queda un año y medio.

-Ya pero cada uno pensamos en esa celebración de distinta forma, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo.

Kaito frenó en seco dejando que Miyoshi siguiese. Sakura andaba frente a ellos. Recordó que le dijo que le perdonaría cuando Sasuke despertase y estuviese bien.

-¡Sakura!-La llamó mientras corría tras ella.

Sakura se giró y le miró mientras no paraba de caminar, Kaito la alcanzó en diez zancadas.

-Hola, ¿cómo tu por aquí?

-Venimos a recoger a Sasuke

-¿Se va ya?

-Si, según me dijeron estaba bien y creo que no se hace a vivir aquí.

-Ya….

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le preguntó Miyoshi cuando les alcanzó.-Tienes mala cara.

-No, no me pasa nada, solo estoy estresada.-le contestó mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

Kaito la agarró del brazo, sabía que mentía.

-Dime la verdad.

Sakura le miró con sorpresa pero luego miro a Miyoshi dejándole claro que con ella presente no le iba a contar la verdad.

-Miyoshi, ¿puedes ir adelantándote?

-Sí, claro.-Se apresuró a decir.-Hasta luego.

Miyoshi les dejó en medio de la calle, Sakura le miró el brazo y consiguió que le soltase.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-No he sido capaz, tengo mucha vergüenza.

-Por favor no me pongas excusas.

-Cree que estoy casada.

-¿Qué? ¿de dónde….

-Ino y yo nos hicimos fotos cuando iba a hacerme las pruebas del vestido, se le cayó una cuando le estuvo mostrando las fotos de su boda.

-Y no le has sacado de su error, ¿no?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza avergonzada, Kaito se aguantó las ganas de reprocharle las cosas.

-Deberías sacarle de su error, ¿qué pasa si rehace su vida?

-Estaría en su derecho yo le hice mucho daño.

-¿Te estás escuchando?-Le recriminó.-Ambos estáis hechos el uno para el otro, durante todo este tiempo, sin contar con estos últimos tres años. Él no ha salido con nadie y créeme que ha habido chicas que han ido a por él. Te está esperando a ti.

-No sé cómo hacerlo, si en esta semana ni he sido capaz de visitarle por vergüenza.

-Pon en orden tus ideas.-Le dijo mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.-Y después actúa, no tardes mucho.

La dejó, carecía de sentido decirle nada primero tenía que tener claro qué era lo que quería hacer.

* * *

Sasuke miraba en silencio como le servían el té, había ido a casa del señor feudal obligado, no le hacía gracia ir solo en aquel momento aunque lo bueno era que había ninjas velando por su seguridad.

-Le he llamado porque quería disculparme con usted.-Le dijo rompiendo el silencio.-Me comporté co…

-Como un feudal.-Le cortó tajante.-Hizo lo que se espera de un feudal, aunque me sorprende que se disculpe.

-Le traté fatal a pesar….

-Hice mi trabajo.

-Su trabajo no era Konoha y salvo no solo a la aldea sino….

-Mire, esta conversación no va a llevarnos a ningún lado ni a usted ni a mí pero si quiere un consejo le diré que mire por el bien de su nación, saldrá ganando tanto usted como Konoha.

El señor feudal le dio un amuleto que le recogió por compromiso.

-Espero que tenga buena suerte de ahora en adelante.-Le dijo.

-Gracias.

Se marchó en silencio de allí, no sin antes despedirse de todo el servicio y ninjas con los que se cruzaba.

Disfrutó del camino de vuelta a casa, no recordaba la tranquilidad mental con la que vivía en aquel momento, le resultaba extraño y le incomodaba un poco, siempre había convivido con miedo y dolor, mucho dolor. Frenó al ver su reflejo ante una ventana. Había cambiado sin haber hecho anda, ya no tenía los problemas de chackra de antaño y no volverían más, Tanaka no le volvería a hacer daño, lo malo era su ojo, volvía a estar blanco, tendría que volver a ponerse el parche o ponerse una lentilla de color. Suspiró, se alegraba de haber perdido las habilidades que le conectaban con los Absortion ya que eso le permitió demostrarle al mundo que era mentira cuando le hicieron las pruebas meses después del incidente, en parte porque de él habían salido aquel enjambre de asesinos del que no sabía si quedaba alguno vivo. Desde que despertó no obtuvo información alguna sobre la situación de los Absortion o la Internacional, siempre que preguntaba le ignoraban.

Una mujer se asomó a la venta asustándole, se disculpó y se marchó corriendo de allí.

* * *

Kaito trataba de aparentar tranquilidad mientras Misaki servía el té. Sasuke no había llegado aún.

-¿Cómo está el ambiente por Central? Escuche que al fin se había arreglado todo.-Comento Fugaku un poco incómodo.

-Se arregló si.-Le contestó Miyoshi.-Aunque aún sigue habiendo problemas pero es lo normal.

-Es que no es normal que un capitán se imponga sobre otro.-Comentó arisco Kaito.-Sobre todo si fue ese mismo capitán el que solicito el sistema de doble capitán.

Miyoshi le miró con cierto nerviosismo ya que su actitud no era muy normal.

-Ahora toda la aldea espera que cuando Sasuke vuelva se le castigue, pero dudo que diga nada. Ya ha tenido suficientes problemas. Los que tendríamos que haber hecho algo éramos nosotros sobre todo tu que eres la capitana ahora.

-Ya sabes lo que opino sobre….

-Sí y el problema está ahí. Durante estos tres años te has creído que eras una sustituta que no puede tomar decisiones importantes y no es así, has actuado como una secretaria.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?-Le preguntó Miyoshi.-Llevas así dese hace una semana.

-Porque me he sentido como un cero a la izquierda.

-¿Cómo?

-Estos tres años he estado preocupándome por Sasuke todos los días e incluso he venido a verle y esperaba una llamada cuando se despertase.-Contestó mirando a Misaki.

-Tienes razón y lo siento mucho, pero me llamó Miyoshi en aquel momento y pensé que era suficiente. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Sasuke entró en aquel momento, iba cargado con un ramo de flores que dejó en la cómoda mientras les observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Kaito se molestó porque no le llame para decirle que te habías despertado.-Le contestó agobiada Misaki.-Fue el único que vino a verte repetidas veces a lo largo de estos años.

-Lamento no haberte podido recibir como se merece.-Se disculpó Sasuke mientras se sentaba junto a él.-Pero agradezco tu preocupación.

-¿Lo tienes todo listo?-Le preguntó Miyoshi.

-Sí, pero ¿no me iba mañana? No me esperaba que vinierais hoy.

-Cuanto antes mejor.

-Cuando me metes prisa es porque algo pasa, ¿no?

-No, realmente no.

Kaito miró a su compañera exasperado por las prisas. Hacia unas horas le había dicho que las cosas con calma se hacían mejor y ahora quería irse ya.

-Quieren que castigues a Yahiko por pasar por encima de ti.-Le contestó Fugaku.

-Pero, ¿por qué yo? Han pasado tres años….

-Porque fuiste el perjudicado.

-Ya pero no he estado, castigar a alguien tres años después…

-Quedan muchas cosas por hacer.-Le cortó Kaito molesto.-Y requieren de tu opinión.

-Miyoshi, para eso estabas tú.

-Ya, pero creo que es importante tu opinión.

Sasuke se levantó contrariado, ya que cuando le pidió que le sustituyese no esperaba que ella esperase a todos sus decisiones, sobre todo tres años después.

-Al menos me dejaréis ir al cementerio, ¿no?

-Si.-Contestaron a la vez.

-Estupendo, pues voy a cerrar la maleta.

Subió a su cuarto en completo silencio, Misaki les miró con preocupación.

-¿Tiene mucho trabajo acumulado?

-Tiene algo de trabajo.-Confesó Miyoshi sin mirarla.

-El confiaba en ti para que esto no pasase, pero veo que el problema está en que eres tu quien no confía en ti misma.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.

Misaki se levantó molesta y salió, ella también se iba con ellos.

* * *

El atardecer finalmente llegó, Sakura caminaba con cansancio, estaba agotada mentalmente hablando. Frenó de golpe al verle, estaba saliendo del cementerio junto a Misaki, Miyoshi y Kaito. Cruzaron miradas, Sasuke inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo y le dio la espalda.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó.

Se giró y la miró esperando una respuesta pero de su boca no salió lo que esperaba.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, me vuelvo a la rutina.-Le contestó con calidez.-Gracias por todo.

Sakura extendió el brazo cunado Sasuke emprendió el camino, ¿por qué no era capaz de hablar correctamente con él? ¿Por qué las palabras que tenía en su mente volaban cuando abría la boca? ¿por qué no se novia en ese momento para impedir que se marchase? ¿por qué? Las lágrimas de odio le cayeron amargamente por las mejillas.

* * *

Yahiko cerró su despacho bajo la atenta mirada de Nagato.

-Mañana vendrá Sasuke.-Le informó mientras comprobaba su teléfono.-¿Estás preparado?

-La verdad es que no pero este tenía que llegar, ¿no?

Emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, Nagato le siguió. Llevaban una relación casi profesional desde hacía tres años. Su secretario no podía perdonarle lo que había hecho en la Internacional, le había estado advirtiendo de que la iba a cagar y nunca le escuchó. El ascensor llegó a la planta baja, Yahiko salió pero Nagato le agarró del brazo.

-Cuéntale la verdad, hazlo por Konan.

Yahiko le miró con sorpresa, habían discutido mucho sobre contarle las cosas a los Portavoces.

-Pensaba hacerlo, a Sasuke no puedo mentirle.

-Más te vale por el bien de todos.

-Nunca me vas a perdonar, ¿no?

-Estoy empezando a perdonarte.-Le confeso mientras le soltaba y salía del ascensor.-Actúa como el capitán general que eres. Hasta mañana.

Yahiko se quedó en el sitio observando cómo se alejaba la espalda de Nagato procesándolo todo.

* * *

Suigetsu entró corriendo a las oficinas, estaba seguro de que Sasuke iba a ser puntual.

-Aún no ha llegado.-Le informó la recepcionista sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

Paró de golpe y la miro buscando confirmación, se acercó hasta el mostrador.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-¿No habrá venido cuando te estabas tomando un café?

-Claro que no, aun no es mi hora de descanso.

-¿Y cuándo fuiste al baño?

-La duda está empezando a ofenderme, si te digo que no es que no.

-Perdona, es que estoy…

-Lo sé, me lo has contado y te entiendo pero cálmate.

-Tienes razón.-Le contestó con alegría.-No sé qué haría yo sin ti en la oficina.

-Sobrevivir. Y no digas esas cosas que como te oiga tu mujer.

-¿Mujer?.-Dijo estupefacto la inconfundible voz de Sasuke.

Suigetsu se giró y le miró con sorpresa, estaba cambiado, tenía mejor color y la mirada tenia mejor brillo sin contar con que había perdido masa muscular y por ello estaba más delgado.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, capitán.-Le dijo la recepcionista.

-Gracias.-Le agradeció con una sonrisa.-¿Qué pasa Suigetsu? Ni que hubieses mirado a un muerto.

-Es que no me creo que estés aquí.

-Pues hazte a la idea.-Le contestó mientras pasaba por su lado seguido por Miyoshi.-Me vas a ver todos los días a partir de ahora.

Le siguió hasta el ascensor sin dejar de mirarle por si acaso se esfumaba como el viento.

-¿Qué tal tu vida conyugal con Karin?-Le preguntó cuándo se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

-¿Cómo sabes que me case con Karin?

-La recepcionista dijo tu mujer y estoy seguro de que no te casarías con nadie más que con ella, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas.-Le contestó sorprendido.-Nos va muy bien, bueno tenemos poco tiempo para nosotros ya que es la jefa. Tu madre la ascendió hace tres años.

-¡Oh! Me alegro entonces.-Le sonrió.

Salieron del ascensor, las oficinas no habían cambiado nada, al menos algo permanecía tal cual recordaba, sacó la llave mientras Suigetsu frenaba abruptamente.

-¿Esto qué es?-Preguntó al ver los montones que había sobre su mesa y el suelo.

-Informes pendientes de revisión.-Le contestó azorada Miyoshi mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y Suigetsu se escaqueaba y se marchaba a su escritorio.-No fui capaz de tomar una decisión como representante tuya.

-Pues deberías.-Le contestó mientras entraba en su despacho.-Confié en ti por algo.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó mientras entraba al despacho.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si no despierto?

-No digas eso, por favor.

Sasuke cogió la primera carpeta que pilló.

-¿Cuál ha sido el problema?-Le preguntó al fin.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuál ha sido el problema para tu baja autoestima estos tres años?

-Nad…

-No mientas.-Le cortó tajante.-¿No vas a decírmelo?

-…

-Si quieres empezar otra vez ocultándome mejor sal del despacho.-Le espetó mientras se sentaba.-Tengo que revisar todo esto.

Miyoshi salió casi corriendo del despacho, Sasuke suspiró agobiado no solo por el trabajo sino por Miyoshi.

* * *

Nagato entró en aquél momento sin llamar al despacho, Yahiko le miro mientras se mordía las uñas.

-Ya está en su despacho.

-Convoca una reunión.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba y recogía torpemente unas carpetas.

-¿No ibas a hablar con él a solas?

-Lo he pensado mejor, solo quiero Portavoces.

-De acuerdo.

Yahiko cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su nerviosismo, el día que más temió había llegado.

-Tu puedes.-Se auto convenció antes de salir.

* * *

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-Le preguntó Suigetsu acercándose a Miyoshi.-Deberías estar contenta, Sasuke ha vuelto justo como querías.

-¡Tabata!-Le llamó Nagato mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Si?-Contestó mientras se levantaba y Suigetsu se apartaba a su lado.

-El capitán Yahiko ha convocado una reunión, supongo que será para ponerle al día.

-Ahora bajo.-Le contestó Sasuke que salía con un montón de papeles que dejó en el escritorio de su Segunda.

-Bienvenido de vuelta.-Le dijo Nagato inclinando la cabeza.

-Gracias.

Miyoshi cogió todo el montón con la cabeza gacha mientras Nagato se marchaba, Sasuke se la quedó mirando.

-Después de la reunión quiero hablar contigo.

-…Si.

Se marchó en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Suigetsu el cual no terminaba de entender nada.

-Miyoshi, ¿has….

-No te metas en a…

-Tiene que ver con el departamento así que no me digas que no me meta.

-No tiene que ver con el….

-¿No se lo has dicho aun?-Preguntó con sorpresa.-¿Y si se lo dicen en la reunión?

-No creo que les digan algo priva….

-Miyoshi, por favor…

-¡Ya! Déjame en paz.-Le cortó a la desesperada.-Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Como quieras.

Suigetsu la dejó mosqueado por su actitud.

* * *

Sasuke miraba exasperado los documentos, llevaban media hora de reunión y tenía agotamiento mental.

-¿Por qué Miyoshi no se ha hecho cargo esto?

Los Portavoces se miraron entre ellos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke.

-Miyoshi Tabata no estaba preparada para tomar una decisión así.-Le contestó Yahiko.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es que no te lo ha contado ella?-Le preguntó Chizuru.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Ha estrado de baja por depresión, ha intentado suicidarse.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ahora está mucho mejor pero el hecho de….

-¿Y porque no has tomado las riendas de todo tu, ¿Yahiko?-Le espetó furioso.

-Si las tomo yo nadie las acatará.

-¿Por qué?

-Se han dado a conocer los "encontronazos" que hubo entre los dos hace tres años.-Le informó Shu.-Se mantiene como capitán porque no estabas tú.

-¿Cómo has permitido que se diese a conocer aquello? Sabías que eso no podía salir de aquí.

-Todo el mundo supo de sus irregularidades desde que empezó el problema en Konoha, era imposible impedir que los rasos no contasen nada.

-No me lo justifiques.-Le reprendió muy mo squeado.-Si os pensáis que con mi vuelta Yahiko puede renunciar lo tienes muy claro, ¿qué es esto de armas retiradas? Que por lo que veo nos ha costado un pastizal.

-Son un armamento que ordenó fabricar el capitán Yahiko y las repartió en periodo de prueba durante el enfrentamiento final con los Absortion sin informar a nadie y con poca munición, tuvimos que pedir apoyo a los países aliados.-Le explicó Meiko.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba buscando una forma de acabar con ellos.-Se explicó Yahiko.-Era un armamento especial y experimental

-Y decidiste hacerlo sin consultarme ni a mí ni a nadie, ¿no?

-…Visto así…si.

Sasuke lanzó la carpeta sobre la mesa mientras resoplaba, el silencio era tenso. Estaba cansado y no había pasado ni un día desde que se incorporó de nuevo en las oficinas. La información sobre los Absortion que quedaron no le gustó mucho pero la ley era la que imponía los castigos y poco tenía que hacer frente a ella.

-¿Por qué me quieres como capitán si vas por libre?-Le preguntó al fin.

-Cuando comencé como capitán lo hice fatal, quise enmendar mi error y me extralimite.-Le contestó.-Se me olvidaba consultar las cosas, lo sé. No volverá a pasar.

-No me vale esa contestación, pero me niego a escuchar mas todo lo demás supongo que lo demás es acumulación en mi ausencia, ¿no?

-Si.-Contestó Meiko.

-Pues reviso esto por mi cuenta.-Se levantó mientras recogía la carpeta.-Me va a estallar la cabeza si sigo aquí.

Salió en completo silencio dando un fuerte portazo, Meiko sonrió. Echaba de menos la seriedad de Sasuke, le palmeo la espalda a Yahiko antes de salir seguido de los demás Portavoces.

* * *

Miyoshi chocó de frente con Sasuke, soltó la carpeta del golpe.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó sin mirarle cogiéndole la carpeta.-No te vi.

Le extendió la carpeta y se la recogió, la miró sin decir nada esperando a que fuese ella la que le contase lo que le paso pero por lo visto no tenía esa intención. Chasqueó la lengua y la agarró del brazo cuando trató de huir de él.

-Dime lo que ha pasado.-Le dijo con nerviosismo.

Miyoshi trato de soltarse pero Sasuke apretó el agarre y la obligó mirarle.

-Te intentaste suicidar, ¿si o no?

-Sas….

-¿Sí o no? No es tan difícil.-Le cortó tajante sin dejar de mirarla.

-…Si…

-¿Por qué?

Se deshizo del agarre pero Sasuke la atrapó de nuevo.

-Por favor….

-¿Por qué alguien como tu haría esa estupidez?

-Rompí una promesa.

-Por una promesa….

-No pude traerle de vuelta como le prometí a su madre.

-¿A su madre? ¿de quien estás hablando?

-Mate a Kouki y….estoy segura de que no me creyó lo que le dije de su padre.-Le contestó rompiendo a llorar.

-Y la solución es, ¿Quitarte la vida?

-Sí, porque su madre estaba en su lecho de muerte cuando hice la promesa y encima no lo conseguí sino que encima le mato.

Sasuke al abrazo, no sabía que decirle, de momento debía consolarla.

-Yo le mate.

-Era un Absortion, ya no podías hacer nada por el.-Le dijo.-Nunca rompiste la promesa, no tienes que amedrentarte y mucho menos quitarte la vida, ¿Te queda claro?

-…Si…

Sasuke la encaró de nuevo, no le había gustado la forma en la que le había contestado.

-Tienes mucho por vivir, así que ahora tienes que prometerme una cosa.-Le pidió mientras le daba un pañuelo.

-….¿Qué?-Le preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No me dejes tirado y ayúdame con ese montón de papeles.

Miyoshi le sonrió con tristeza, no se esperaba que Sasuke reaccionase así, pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a reaccionar de otra manera. Le abrazó agradecida.

-Te lo prometo.

-¿A dónde ibas?-Le preguntó.

-Necesitaba salir un rato.

-Te invitó a unos dangos. Espérame aquí.

-¿Dangos?-Preguntó mientras este se iba a su despacho.

-Naoki me hacía comerme uno todos los días, no quiero romper la tradición.

-Veo que el sobrino te tenia absorbido.

-Un poco.-Le contestó mientas salía de su despacho.-Pero mantenía mi mente libre de preocupaciones.

-Lo sé, Suichiro fue mi medicina.

-¿Suichiro?

-La hija de Chizuru y Kazuki, fui su niñera cuando Chizuru tuvo que volver al trabajo.

El ascensor se abrió en aquel momento, en su interior estaba Suwa que les miró con sorpresa.

-Vaya, no me esperaba encontrarme de frente con vosotros.-Le dijo apurado.

Miyoshi le miró asustada, sabia a lo que iba y no creía que fuese el mejor momento.

-¿Cómo tu por aquí?-Le preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

-Venía a ver a mi mejor estudiante.

-No has venido a verme nunca, ¿ha pasado algo?

-¿No se lo has dicho?-Le recriminó a Miyoshi mirándola con incredulidad.

-Acaba de lleg….

-Esto es importante.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke miro a ambos buscando una explicación pero ninguno de ellos le devolvió la mirada, estaban más ocupados en lanzarse miradas asesinas. Suspiró y se fue en silencio a su despacho seguido por ambos que cerraron la puerta,

-Ahora sí, ¿qué pasa?

Miyoshi abrió el armario sin contestar mientras Suwa observaba las reacciones del que fue su alumno. De él sacó la vaina de una espada y con delicadeza lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Esa es Hikari.-Le aclaró Suwa a la muda pregunta de Sasuke.

Les miro con sorpresa, no se esperaba aquello. Agarró la empuñadura y la saco, pero no la sacó completa. Solo la empuñadura y una pequeña parte del filo salieron.

-Ahora es una leyenda.-Le explicó con clama su maestro.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-Le espetó sin apartar la mirada de su espada.

-Sasuke, no va a volver.

Se echó a reír ante aquello, Miyoshi miró a Suwa en busca de alguna explicación pero este solo atendía a Sasuke.

-Muy buena la broma.

-No es una broma, se sacrificó por ti para enmendar el error de tu suicidio. No le podías pedir que la dejaras matarte con su filo…

-¡CALLATE!-Le gritó mientras se acercaba para encararle.-No está muerta, me ayudó a salir del limbo.

-Saliste tu pero ella se quedó allí para sustituirte, suele pasar.-Explicó con paciencia.-No eres el único al que le ha pasado.

-Hikari es más fuer…

-Maki también era fuerte.-Le cortó Suwa.-Sé que no es agradable pero…

Sasuke le empujó y salió de allí tapándose los oídos, no quería seguir escuchando más aquello, Miyoshi le llamó pero no pensaba frenar.

-Se le pasará.-Le trató de apaciguar Suwa.-Solo tiene que asimilarlo. A mí me costó pero no queda otra, la vida sigue.

Miyoshi volvió a guardar la espada con delicadeza mientras Suwa la observaba.

-Esa espada acabará en un museo.-Comentó antes de marcharse de allí.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-Preguntó Mebuki exasperada por la actitud de su hija.

-No me pasa nada.

Mebuki recogía los platos sin dejar de mirarla, llevaba días ausente y casi ni les prestaba atención cuando les hablaba.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Sasuke?

-No.

-Pero tiene que ver con él, ¿a qué si?

-Mama, soy una inútil con mis sentimientos.-Confeso rompiendo a llorar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Mebuki se acercó hasta su hija preocupada por ella, cerró la puerta de la cocina con la pierna.

-Sasuke se fue el otro día creyéndose que estoy casada.

-¿De dónde lo ha sacado?

-A Ino se le cayó una foto en la que iba vestida de novia.

-¿Le has…

-No…cada vez que intentó decírselo me bloqueo…no sé cómo decírselo.

-Bueno, estas cosas pasan. Primero tienes que calmarte, estoy segura de que se lo dirás.

-No me….

-El no, no vale para esto.-Le cortó su madre acariciándole la cara.-Tu siempre has sido muy capaz de hacer las cosas y esto no va a ser imposible, ¿vale?

Sakura le dijo que si con la cabeza, Mebuki le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta y se sentó en el porche a esperar, no sabía cómo había acabado allí pero estaba muy seguro de que a su casa no quería volver.

-¿Sasuke?-Le llamó Misaki al verle.-¿Qué haces aquí mojado?

-Llovió y no tenía paraguas.-Le contestó sin mirarla.

-Anda entra.-Le pidió.-No te conviene ponerte malo.

Con ayuda de su madre entró en casa, Hayato se asomó desde el comedor con teléfono en la oreja.

-Tranquila, esta aquí….

Sasuke se quedó en el recibidor quitándose los zapatos mientras Misaki iba a por una toalla.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto su padre agachándose junto a él, Miyoshi le había contado lo de Hikari.

-No lo sé.

Hayato le abrazó con fuerza cuando llegó Misaki, se miraron con tristeza.

-Hayato suelta a mi pequeño que esta empapado y si le dejamos mucho tiempo así se va a resfriar.-Le regaño Misaki.

Le colocó la toalla sobre los hombros y le frotó un poco, Sasuke se dejó mimar por su madre por primera vez en muchos años.

-Ve a darte una ducha, cuando salgas te….

-No hace…

-Claro que sí, estábamos a punto de cenar, pero te vamos a esperar.

Sasuke se levantó y fue arrastrado por su madre hasta el baño.

-Hikari le salvó la vida.-Le confesó Hayato cunado estuvieron solos.

-Nunca pensé que una espada pudiese hacer eso.

-Es una perdida grande para un espadachín.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

* * *

 **Se acercan la tanda de capítulos finales y con ello quiero decir que los capítulos que quedan se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano, con eso lo digo todo asi que a disfrutar de lo que queda de este fict.**

 **Si veis algún fallo ortográfico me lo podéis notificar, revisarlo ha sido difícil debido a la extensión del capítulo, lo lamento**

 **Para Inia:**

 **Jajajajaja obvio que no lo puede evitar, tiene un gran corazoncillo. A mi Kaito me caía también bastante mal por no decir que alguna vez deseé castigarle y menos mal que nunca lo hice porque es un pedazo de pan a pesar de los errores XD**

 **Ya iba siendo hora de que arrasase en Konoha (me hubiese gustado escribir todas las bodas pero me es imposible sería muy largo todo y no me llevaría a nada.**

 **Si, Sasuke alucinó sobre todo cuando se entere de que tanto su hermano como Naruto le han estado esperando para que se case XD.**

 **Kaneki adiós para siempre…espero (no quiero que mi mente me de ideas :s) no quería que muriese a manos de Naruto pro la justicia que le debía dar a la familia adoptiva de Sasuke que creo que debían de compartir al menos un par de frases, y eso que al final los Absortion no le hacían mucho tilín y se mostraba apático en todas las decisiones que tomaron hasta que su volvió a su padre.**

 **De Yahiko no me fio nunca, para mi es imprevisible y dudo que deje de serlo XD, con lo de Miyoshi te doy la razón al 100% en ese aspecto a mí también me ha desquiciado en alguna otra ocasión pero me está dando mucho juego.**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿ˆc)**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	40. Chapter 40

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 40**

Sasuke se quedó mirando las fotos que su madre tenía colocadas sobre el mueble del salón. Hayato entró en aquel momento y se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

-Tenemos que hacernos una juntos, ¿no?-Le comentó rompiendo el silencio mientras se acercaba hasta él.-Tu madre lleva años queriendo una pero siempre le ha dado reparo, no quería molestaros.

-Vi a Kurumi.-Le dijo abstraído.

-¿Qué?

-Si….la vi cuando….estaba…no sé cómo decirlo…

-Limbo.-Le ayudo Misaki entrando en el salón con una bandeja.

-Eso….-Contestó bajando la mirada.-Estaba igual que en esta foto….era idéntica….Estaba sonriendo….quería jugar conmigo….estaba bien, feliz.

Hayato miró a Misaki pero esta no le devolvió la mirada y eso le preocupó, si había un tema doloroso en aquella familia era ese,

-¿Por qué me seguisteis aceptando como vuestro hijo?-Preguntó con voz rota.

-¿Qué estupidez de pregunta es esa?-Le espetó Hayato.

Misaki la agarró la cara para que le mirase, estaba llorando y le dolía escuchar a su hijo de aquella forma.

-Escúchame, tu nunca tuviste la culpa de nada, ¿me oyes?

-Si ese día….

-La culpa de nada.-Le cortó tajante.-Eres mi hijo y me duele ver que te echas la culpa por algo que ni si quiera podías controlar. He tratado de decírtelo todos estos años pero eres más cabezón que Ryo o tu padre. Además me calma saber que Kurumi está bien allá donde este.

Le estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Al fin se habían dicho las cosas. Hayato sonrió y se unió al abrazo. Al parecer la muerte de Hikari le tenía muy sensible y les había contado lo que pasó cuando estuvo a las puertas de la muerte.

-Gracias por contármelo.-Le agradeció Misaki.-Así avanzaremos juntos como antes.

* * *

-¿Aún no ha llegado?-Le preguntó Kaito a Misaki.

-No sé si quiera si va a venir hoy a trabajar.

-Hay demasiado trabajo.-Se lamentó Kaito preocupado.

-Lo sé, todos los Kages quieren una reunión personal con él.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Tu qué crees? Todos quieren una confirmación a lo que se ha hablado durante estos tres años. Yahiko les dijo que esperasen a Sasuke y como se ha hecho oficial su reincorporación….

Sasuke apareció en aquel momento, iba mirando su teléfono. Miyoshi le observó preocupada mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

-Tabata, ¿dónde están los Absortion?-Le preguntó cuándo les alcanzó.

-En las mismas celdas de hace tres años.

-¿Hay algo urgente?

-Realmente no.

-Pues me bajo, tengo que aclarar eso.-Contestó mientras daba media vuelta.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Kaito, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y le encaró.-Me alegra verte por aquí.

-Yo no tanto, parece que no podéis vivir sin mi Yamahisa. Me debéis una buena comilona todos.

Se marchó en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de ambos, Miyoshi se dejó caer aliviada.

-Menos mal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ayer Suwa le contó lo de Hikari y desapareció de la oficina. Pensé que no iba a venir.

-Por lo que veo se actualizó de todo ayer.

-Por desgracia sí.

* * *

Shizuko miraba el pasillo aburrida, estaba empezando a pensar que se iba a volver loca si seguía allí. La decisión de esperar a que Sasuke tuviese la última palabra había sido muy mala idea.

-Me alegra ver que no parecéis locos.-Dijo Sasuke frenando entra las dos celdas.-Lamento haberos hecho esperar, no pensé que me esperasen.

-Estamos muy aburridos aquí, capitán.-Le dijo Haku.-Creo que es la muerte más larga de la historia de la Internacional.

-¿Muerte? ¿creéis que os voy a sentenciar a muerte?

-Yo mate a tu antecesor.-Comentó Shizuko.-La madre de su hijo me dejo claro cuál es la sentencia ante tal acto.

-Veo que Natsuki te hizo frente.

-Sí, nada más terminar el conflicto, me perdono tras pedirle disculpas por aquello.

-Os tengo una oferta.-Les dijo muy serio.

-¿Vas a pactar con nosotros?

-Habéis ayudado a reestablecer el periodo de paz.

-¿Y si no aceptamos?-Le preguntó Shizuko acercando la cara a los barrotes.

-Primero escuchadla, ¿no? No tienes nada que perder.

-¿De qué se trata?-Le apremió Haku.

-Sed mis guardaespaldas.

Ambos Absortion se echaron a reír ante la oferta, Sasuke suspiró y se sentó en el suelo esperando a que terminasen.

-Tienes que estar muy loco para ofrecernos eso.-Le dijo Shizuko un poco calmada.-Si tú tienes las mismas cap….

-Ya no.-Le cortó Sasuke exasperado.-Tampoco ibais a ser tratados como unos ciudadanos más de Central. Tendríais prohibido salir de la aldea y deberíais llevar un distintivo toda vuestra vida sin tener en cuenta el localizador que llevaríais. ¡Ah! Y nada de descendencia.

El silencio se impuso de golpe, la oferta de Sasuke no era tan bonita como se pensaban pero no se podía pedir más a una aldea que perdió a muchos de los suyos por su culpa. Era normal que la oferta fuese así.

-Seriamos esclavos pero sin celda, ¿no?-Preguntó Haku pensativo mientras daba vueltas por su celda.

-¿Qué os esperabais de mi oferta?-Les preguntó muy serio.-¿Qué os iba a dejar en libertad así por las buenas después del daño que hicisteis?

-Es una oferta más que justa.-Opinó Shizuko.-Yo acepto, todo sea para enmendar el daño que hice.

-Yo necesito pensarlo, no quiero que mi familia salga perjudicada de esto.-Susurró Haku.

-Si tanto te preocu….

-Ya lo sé.-Le cortó.-No haberme metido en este lio, ¿no?

-No, te puedes cambiar de nombre y apellido.

Haku le miró sorprendido mientras Sasuke se levantaba y se acercaba a su celda.

-Volveré en busca de una respuesta, así que piénsatelo bien.

Shizuko se quedó mirando como Sasuke se marchaba mientras Haku procesaba todo aquello.

-No es una mala oferta Haku.-Le aconsejó Shizuko.-Acéptala.

* * *

Yahiko salió del despacho sorprendido por lo que acababa de recibir de Sasuke. Nagato le miró esperando órdenes.

-Convoca una reunión con los Portavoces.

-Ya está programada para las doce…

-Adelántala, no quiero esperar.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sasuke ha empezado a mover ficha.

-Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?-Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, pero estas decisiones nos pueden perjudicar.

Se encerró en su despacho ante la atónita mirada de Nagato. No entendía esa actitud, durante tres años había esperado a su homologo para tomar las decisiones más importantes y ahora que las tomaba parecía que le molestaban. Suspiró con pesar mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

* * *

Deidara salió de la trastienda bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke y Kioko. Dejó el maletín sobre la mesa con temor y la abrió. En su interior se encontraba una pistola no muy grande, Sasuke la sacó sin temor.

-No está cargada.-Le informó Deidara.-Las balas las fabrican en el departamento de investigación.

-Solo tienes esta, ¿no?-Le preguntó mientras la examinaba.

-Si.

-Y solo esta admite esas balas, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Ninguna otra admite esas balas, ¿no?

-Correcto, solo tengo esa porque soy fabricante y es la muestra principal. Esta custodiada en una caja fuerte.

-Me la voy a llevar.-Le informó mientras la guardaba en el maletín de nuevo.-Este arma no debería existir. Lo lamento pero es por seguridad.

-Por favor déjeme acceder a ella algún día.-Le pidió.-La hice prácticamente yo. Aunque sé que es un arma letal.

-De acuerdo, le extenderé un permiso.-Le contestó sin pensar mucho en las motivaciones que tenía Deidara para querer algo así.

Sasuke agarró el maletín y les dio la espalda para salir, Kioko decidió ir tras él preocupada.

-Capitán.-Le llamó desde la calle Sasuke la encaro con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?

-No la pague con Deidara-san.-Le pidió.-El solo hizo lo que se le ordenó, el apego que le tiene al arma no es por…

-Dile que se centre en fabricar sistemas de seguridad.-Le cortó.-Creo que si lo hace tan bien como lo hizo con esta arma conseguirá crear sistemas impenetrables.

-Nos vamos a fusionar con la empresa de mi padre, ya sabe que por la prohibición de espíritus protectores cambiaron el rumbo de la empresa.

-Ya me encargaré de esa prohibición en breve.

Se marchó en completo silencio, no tenía tiempo para pausas.

* * *

-¿Aún no ha llegado?-Preguntó Miyoshi asomándose a la sala de reuniones.-Hable con él por teléfono y me dijo que estaba en las oficinas.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?-Preguntó preocupado Kaito mientras se levantaba

Sasuke apareció en aquel momento detrás de su secretaria que le miro de arriba abajo.

-Lamento llegar tarde.-Se disculpó mientras entraba y dejaba el maletín sobre la mesa.-Me entretuve en el departamento de investigación.

-¿Qué hacías allí?-Le espetó Yahiko molesto por la espera mientras Miyoshi cerraba la puerta y se marchaba.

-Recoger el armamento y las investigaciones retiradas hace tres años.-Le contestó con seriedad.-Ayer me demostraste que sin mí no habíais hecho nada y fui a comprobar que el arma estuvieses en buenas manos pero me equivoque.

-Ordené destruirlas.

-Queda la primera que se fabricó, el fabricante siempre se queda con la primera, deberías saberlo. Lo que no entiendo es porque no te llevaste las investigaciones que se hicieron sobre las balas, tiene acceso a esa información cualquier raso.

Yahiko no contestó dejando un silencio incomodo, había fallado otra vez.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?.

-Será información clasificada y se guardará en el archivo central.

-¿No la vas a destruir?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que las generaciones futuras sepan la verdad con pruebas para que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Sin esa arma muchos de los nues…..

-La distribución no solo fue para misiones contra Absortion.-Le cortó Sasuke tajante.-¿Qué habría pasado si uno de nuestros rasos la hubiese usado en Central?

Yahiko se calló, esa conversación ya la había tenido con los Portavoces y no había nada que debatir.

-¿Puedo saber porque se ha adelantado la reunión?

-Por el informe que me has presentado.-Le contestó Yahiko muy serio.-¿Qué es eso de ir a clases de protección mental?

-Lo que oyes, creo que todos los altos cargos lo necesitamos, sobre todo tu después de dejar entrar a Tanaka.-Le contestó mordaz sin pestañear al mirarle.-Y yo no soy la excepción, el señor feudal ya me jodió bastante estando en Konoha.

-¿Y lo de los Absortion? ¿te parece normal?

-Haber tomado la decisión hace tres años.

-Mató a mi antecesor y casi mata a la hija de Shu, Shizuko me lo reconoció hace tres años.

-No van a ser ciudadanos normales.-Explicó.-Irán con el localizador, nada de salir de Central y prohibición de tener descendencia, solo serán los guardaespaldas de los altos cargos de la institución.

-¿No es muy arriesgado?-Opinó Shu preocupado.

-Yo confió en mi criterio pero entiendo que tengáis miedo.

-Pero eso va para Haku y Shizuko, ¿y las otras dos?-Preguntó Meiko.-De eso no hay nada en el informe.

-Cadena perpetua.

Yahiko suspiró exasperado, lanzó lejos de si la circular. Nunca pensó que Sasuke tomaría aquellas decisiones, decisiones que el Sasuke de hace tres años nunca habría tomado.

-Impunidad.-Comentó pensativo.-Ellos pueden matar tranquilamente que nosotros no solo no les castigamos sino que….

-Segundas oportunidades.-Le cortó Kaito.

-Yo te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad.-Le explicó Sasuke.-Has humillado públicamente a toda la institución, no solo a mí. Tengo poder suficiente para echarte y lo sabes. Confío en que estoy tomando la decisión correcta.

-Yo confío en él .-Apoyo Kaito .-Si no confiamos en las decisiones de un superior solo conseguiremos que la institución siga destruyéndose desde dentro.

-Yo aún tengo reticencias.-Dijo Shu.-Pero aceptaré la decisión que tomas.

-¿Y si no cumplen?

-Se hará efectiva la sentencia de muerte.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir, voto a favor.

-Yo voto a favor también.-Decidió finalmente Chie.

-Pues no queda más que decir.-Sentencio Yahiko mientras se levantaba.

Salió dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí. Sasuke recogió el maletín en completo silencio.

-Siento todo esto.-Se disculpó.-Pero creo que es mejor tener al diablo en casa que seguir manchándonos las manos de nuevo.

Salió en silencio sin esperar respuesta de nadie, estaba cansado.

* * *

-¡Sakura-chan!-Le llamó Naruto acercándose corriendo por el pasillo.-Al fin e encuentro, he ido a tu casa y ay te habías ido.

-¿Qué quieres?

Le extendió un sobre con su nombre, lo abrió.

-Al fin re casas, ya era hora, ¿no?-Contestó mientras abría el sobre y leía la invitación.

-Te dije que iba a esperar a Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke vendrá?-Le preguntó nerviosa mientras reanudaba el camino.

-Claro, me echo la bronca por esperarle, pero le preguntaré cuando venga.

-¿Cómo?

-El Hokage ha solicitado reunión con los capitanes por temas de acuerdos y demás.

-¿Cuándo va a venir?

-Aún no han confirmado día.

-Cuando lo sepas, ¿me lo dices?

-Claro, ¿pasa algo?

-Sasuke piensa que estoy casada.

-¿Qué?

-Es una larga historia y no me apetece hablar de ello.

-Tienes que acla….

-Ya me lo ha dicho.-Le cortó tajante.-Sé que tengo que hacerlo.

-Sobre todo si quieres arreglar las cosas con él.

-Eres el único que no me ha echado la bronca, ¿sabes? Intenté decírselo la última vez que nos vimos pero no fui capaz.

-Si necesitas alguien a tu lado para decírselo puedes contar conmigo.

Sakura le abrazó con fuerza agradecida, Naruto le devolvió el abrazo un poco azorado.

* * *

Sakura observaba la portada de la revista tratando de buscar una razón.

-Deja de mirar esa basura de revista.-Le regaño Ino mientras se sentaba frente a ella en la mesa.

Había pasado un año y al parecer los medios se habían hecho eco de la relación que tenía el capitán de Central Uchiha Sasuke con su secretaria Miyoshi Tabata y al fin habían enseñado unas imágenes que lo demostraban.

-Solo está tendiendo la ropa.

-Con una sudadera de Sasuke, no me lo niegues que lleva el escudo del clan Uchiha en la espalda.-Le advirtió Sakura desanimada.-Si hasta viven juntos.

-Mira Sakura hasta que no le vea besándose y agarrados de la manos no me creeré nada. Son solo compañeros de piso.

El camarero apareció para tomarles el pedido, Ino estaba furiosa con su amiga ya que tuvo dos oportunidades para aclarárselo, no lo hizo en ninguna y en ninguna iba acompañado de Miyoshi.

-Espero que en la boda de Naruto se lo digas.-Le dijo cunado volvieron a estar solas.

-No sé si seré capaz.-Confesó.

-Hazlo, ¿quieres volver con él, ¿no?

-…Si…

-Pues hazlo, si no le dices nada, seguirá creyendo que estas casada.-Le mintió.

-¿Y si esta con….

-No lo está.-Le cortó tajante.-¿Por qué dudas tanto? Se supone que tú le conoces mejor que yo.

-No lo sé, la verdad. Supongo que será miedo.

-Pues supéralo. Me duele verte así que lo sepas. Por eso te estoy regañando, para ver si así reaccionas.

-Intentaré hablar con él.

-Más te vale.-Le contestó mientras atendía el teléfono.-Qué grande esta.

-¿Quién?

-El hijo de Neji y Tenten.-Le extendió el teléfono para que viese la foto que le había mandado la feliz madre.-Me alegro haya sacado los ojos de su madre, los de Neji imponen bastante.

-A mí me sorprendió que Tenten recuperara la visión del ojo 24 horas después de dar a luz.-Comentó Sakura feliz de cambiar de tema.

-Es que fuiste muy buena médico, Sakura.

-No te creas, no cambie nada y durante el embarazo dejamos el tratamiento por la salud de ambos, fue muy raro, los análisis no nos dieron la respuesta. Supongo que su cuerpo quería ver a su hijo en todo su esplendor. A veces a naturaleza es increíble.

-Y que lo digas.

El camarero llegó con los pedidos dando por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

Se quitó el nudo de la corbata por enésima vez, se le daba fatal todo lo que tuviese que implicar un traje y mas si contaba con un brazo menos, nunca lo había tenido que usar.

-Con todas las cosas difíciles que haces en el trabajo y un nudo de corbata se te resiste.-Dijo burlón Itachi mientras le quitaba la corbata.-Déjame a mí.

-Tu ríete.-Le contestó molesto.

-Te noto inquieto, ¿pasa algo?

-Que me van a preguntar por mi supuesta novia todo el rato.

-Miyoshi, ¿no?-Le soltó y le miraba serio.

-Sí, no sé de dónde se han sacado….

-Vivís juntos y aparecéis ante los medios juntos.

-Es mi secretaria, tendremos que trabajar juntos, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no lo aclaráis?

-Le estaríamos dando más importancia de la que tiene.-Se puso la chaqueta mientras salía de la habitación detrás de su hermano.-Si en vuestra boda parecía el protagonista. Tu hijo tenía hasta miedo de la gente que se acercaba a mí para preguntarme porque no iba con Miyoshi.

Bajaron las escaleras donde Fugaku, Naoki y Ayumi les esperaban.

-Pensé que iba a ser la última.-Les regaño Ayumi.-Sois más presumidos que yo.

-Eso díselo a tu cuñado, tenía una pequeña guerra con la corbata.-Se defendió Itachi.

-Pues vámonos que llegamos tarde.-Les apremió Fugaku.

Los cinco salieron en completo silencio de allí, Sasuke metió la mano en el bolsillo para aparentar tranquilidad. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que le tenían aturdido. Por un lado le preocupaba que los invitados le preguntasen porque iba solo, la respuesta era clara pero estaba seguro de que no les convencería y por otro estaba feliz por su amigo, sin tener en cuenta que iba a ver a Sakura con la que no volvió a tener una conversación desde que fue dado de alta. Esperó durante aquel año que fuese ella la que contase la verdad sin éxito. En la boda de su hermano estuvo a punto de preguntarle pero los "acosadores" no le dieron tregua en ningún momento y cuando quiso buscarla ya se había ido. Suspiró con temor.

* * *

-¡Que vivan los novios!-Gritaban los invitados mientras los novios se besaban.

Sakura observaba a sus amigos con emoción, al fin después de tantos años se casaban, Ino la abrazó de sopetón asustándola.

-Una soltera menos.-Le dijo mientras la soltaba.

-Soy la única soltera del grupo.

-Hay gente que piensa que estas casada.-Le dijo mientras le indicaba con la mirada algo que estaba a su espalda, Sasuke.-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? Esta solo, es el mejor momento.

-No me atrevo, tie….

-No tiene nada.-Le cortó Ino mosqueada.-¿Acaso no aprendiste lo que os hicieron los medios?

-Pero….

-Pero nada.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa desde donde contemplaba a los novios mientras Ino empujaba con urgencia a su amiga.

-No pierdas esta oportunidad, ve y habla con él.-Le apremió.

Fue detrás de él con urgencia, Ino tenía razón. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con él.

-¿Te vas ya?-Le preguntó a la desesperada cuando vio que bajaba los escalones que daban a la salida.

-Sí, no pinto nada allí.-Le contestó mientras le encaraba.

-Eres su amigo, no dig….

-Estoy cansado y no quiero aguarles la fiesta con mi cara.

-La foto de Ino no es verdad.-Le soltó muy nerviosa.

Sasuke la miró esperando a que continuase, Sakura tenía la mente en blanco y no arrancaba.

-No entiendo.

-Tú crees que estoy casada pero no es así, bueno estuve a punto de casarme pero nunca lo hice.

-Al fin me lo dices.-Contestó serio

-¿Ya lo sabias?

-Sí, Ino me lo dijo antes de marcharme, he estado esperando una año a que me lo dijeras tú.

-No te lo he dicho porque no sé si te iba a interesar ahora que tienes par….

-Veo que te sigues fiando de lo que dicen los medios.-Le cortó en un tono un poco alto que la asustó.-Siempre igual, sigue pensando lo que quieras. La falta de confianza es lo que destruyó nuestra relación.

Se marchó en completo silencio, muy furioso ante la indirecta que le había lanzado Sakura. Nunca pensó que la conversación acabase de aquella manera y le había dolido.

* * *

Ino se separó de Sai para volver a la mesa para refrescarse cuando se encontró con Sakura frente a unas diez copas vacías.

-Sakura.-La llamó preocupada al ver que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.-¿Estás bien?

-Ya lo sabía.-Le contestó en un tono que le confirmaba que estaba borracha.-Y se lo dijiste tú, ¿cómo pudiste?

-Porque estaba esperando a que se lo aclarases tú.

-Somos amigas, eso no se hace. Ahora ya no me quiere.

-Eso es mentira, no digas eso.

Sakura se levantó con dificultad, agarró la cartera con muchísimo esfuerzo, Ino la agarró del brazo al sentir que se iba a caer pero se soltó con violencia de ella.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa.

-Te aco…

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie.-Le cortó.

Se fue dando tumbos bajo la atenta mirada de Ino, Naruto se acercó a ella sin despegar los ojos de Sakura.

-¿Qué la pasa?

-Que esta borracha.-Le señalo la mesa con las copas vacías.

-¿Borracha? Creo que no me lo esperaba.

-Ni tu ni nadie, pero supongo que es el efecto de Sasuke.

-No ha podido aclarar las cosas, ¿no?

-No me lo ha confirmado pero no creo que haya acabado bien la conversación.

-Debería ir y ha….

-No, estás en tu boda, además si lo haces ella se enfadará.

Ino empujó a Naruto para que volviera a la fiesta y se centrara en su nueva vida.

* * *

Nagato llegó al escritorio de Miyoshi que le miro iracunda, no era para menos ya que estaban a escasos días de la celebración del cincuenta aniversario de la Internacional y llevaban un mes de no parar consiguiendo que todos fueran muy ariscos.

-Dime que no es otra reunión.

-Pues sí, Internacional TV quiere hablar con los capitanes.

-¿Otra vez? Si ya se reunieron ayer.

-Y que firme estos contratos.-Le dijo mientras dejaba varias carpetas.

-Me va a matar.

-¿Esta….

-No, pero le veo muy cansado, no creo que aguante mucho. Esta mañana me di cuenta de que no pasó por casa para dormir.

-Yahiko está igual

-Pero él no estuvo en coma tres años.

-¿Crees que…

-No lo sé, pero no le dimos descanso desde que llegó y eso a la larga puede perjudicar a la salud, estoy segura.

-Creo que en cuanto pase esto todo se calmará.

-Eso espero.

Sasuke salió del despacho medio dormido, le entregó unas documentos sin decir nada y se marchó mientras murmuraba té y café.

-Ni se te ocurra mezclar.-Le advirtió Miyoshi.

Nagato se quedó en silencio sorprendido por la actitud de Sasuke, no le había saludado y eso era raro en él ya que era muy disciplinado.

-Normal que estés preocupada.-Le confesó.-Yahiko aún me habla.

-Voy a llamar a la cafetería para que no le den té y café juntos.

-¿Quieres que haga algo?

-No…Bueno si, deja de venir a darnos trabajo.

-Eso es difícil.-Le contestó con humor.-Hablaré con Yahiko para que controle las reuniones, a ver si así tenéis menos en los días que queda.

-Sería un detalle.

* * *

Suigetsu entró en la cafetería cuando se encontró a Sasuke durmiendo en una de las mesas.

-¿Cuánto lleva durmiendo ahí?-Le preguntó al camarero.

-Pues no lo sé la verdad.

-Lleva media hora aquí.-Le dijo el dueño del bar.-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que está dormido, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

-Si.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba hasta su amigo.

Se sentó junto a él y le zarandeó un poco, no respondió algo normal ya que llevaba una racha de trabajo hasta arriba.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó.-Despierta que no estás en casa.

-Déjame, quiero dormir.-Le contestó.

-Nunca has sido de dormir en las cafeterías.

Se incorporó con rapidez mientras el camarero le llevaba el pedido a Suigetsu.

-¿Me pones otro?-Le pidió antes de marcharse.

-Estás destrozado.-Opinó Suigetsu.

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Cuántas reuniones has tenido esta semana

-Quince.

-¿Qué? Eso es una salvajada.

-Yahiko no cancela ninguna. Ya no sé qué contratos he firmado.

-Y yo me quejaba porque hoy me toca ir en busca ir en busca de hostal ya que Karin no puede porque está en esos días del embarazo que no puede del cansancio.

-¿Quién va a visitarte?

-A mí nadie, más bien a ti..

-¿A mí?-Preguntó curioso.

-Tus amigos de Konoha, Karin les invitó a las celebraciones de cincuenta aniversario.

-¿Va a venir Naruto?

-Sí y Sakura también.-Le dijo en tono acerado.-¿Has hablado con ella?

-¿Cuándo?

-No te hagas el gilipollas.

-Hace tiempo, pero ella se cree que estoy con Miyoshi, me molestó muchísimo.

-Se lo negaste.

-¿Para qué? Rompimos por lo que decían los medios y vuelve a creerse lo que dicen de mí, si se lo aclaro y vuelven a implicarme amorosamente con otra, ¿quién me dice que no volverá a dudar de mí?

-¿Y estás bien con eso?

-Que más da, ahora mismo no se ni dónde estoy.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.-Nos vemos Suigetsu.

Salió de la cafetería dejando a su amigo solo, el camarero llego con el pedido de Sasuke.

-¿A dónde ha ido.?

-Al trabajo.

-Pues nada, un té que se va a la mierda.-Se lamentó.-No sé cuántos van ya, espero que cuando terminen las celebraciones todo vuelva a la normalidad porque estamos tirando mucho. Todos los capitanes están medio zombis desde hace meses.

-Si quieres déjamelo y se lo subo.

-No, su secretaria nos ha llamado para que le demos café y té a la vez. Se alegrara si no le ve muy alterado por la teína.

* * *

-No es bueno que vaya.-Susurró Sakura con la maleta abierta.

Al fin se marchaban a Central para estar en las fiestas del cincuenta aniversario gracias a Karin tenían hasta alojamiento. Había aceptado ir por la insistencia de Karin que les había preparado todo aun estando embarazada y no podía hacerle ese feo.

-Te han invitado y has aceptado ir.-Contestó mientras doblaba ropa y la metía en la maleta.

-No quiero incomodar.

-Vamos a pasárnoslo bien, Karin lo preparó para que estuviéramos cómodos, no vas a incomodar a nadie.

-¿Y si…

-Le saludas y punto.-Le cortó sabiendo cuales eran sus miedos.-No quiero que mañana te echas para atrás y no aparezcas así que pasare por tu casa.

-Que poco te fías de mí.

-En estos temas sí.

Ino se levantó y encaró a su amiga, le colocó las manos sobre los hombros.

-Vamos a pasárnoslo bien, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.

Se abrazaron.

-Sé que le quieres, así que en este viaje haz el favor de enfrentarte a él. Ya sé que no quieres pero quedarte sin hacer nada no es la solución, podéis estar así años.-Le dijo Ino sin soltar el abrazo.-Pero estoy segura de que no quieres eso.

Se soltaron en silencio esperando una respuesta de Sakura, la cual se mostraba muy nerviosa.

-Bajemos la maleta para que no te eches atrás.-le pidió la kunoichi.

Cerraron la maleta y la bajaron el recibidor, Mebuki las observó cerca.

-Mebuki-san,-La llamó Ino mientras se acercaba hasta ella.-Impida que su hija deshaga la maleta, mañana vengo a buscarla a primera hora.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo de vigilarla.

-Yo me voy que tengo que terminar la mía, nos vemos mañana, Sakura.

Acompañaron a Ino hasta la puerta cuando estuvieron solas madre e hija se miraron en silencio.

-Todo va a salir bien.-Le dijo su madre palmeándole el hombro antes de irse.

* * *

Suwa se limpiaba el sudor mientras avanzaba por el pasillo con cierta urgencia, tenía una visita que no esperaba recibir en aquel momento.

En su despacho se encontraba Sasuke. Le daba la espalda ya que estaba mirando por la ventana, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo ya que la última vez se vieron fue hace ya casi un año para decirle que Hikari no volvería.

-Hola.-le saludo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Maki era tu espada, ¿no?-Le preguntó sin cambiar su posición.

-Si.

-Me han pedido que haga una demostración con espadas.-Dijo yendo al grano.-No sé qué hacer.

-Hazla.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.-Yo lo pase mal pero decidí seguir adelante porque sabía que Maki así lo quería. Por eso dejé el cuerpo y monté esta escuela y no me arrepiento.

-¿Por qué dejaste el cuerpo?-Le preguntó mientras se giraba a encararle.

-Porque tenía que dejar que los jóvenes llegasen a donde yo llegue. No fue por Maki.

-¿Por qué abriste la escuela?

-Porque quería formar espadachines, el nivel que había antes no era decente para la Internacional. Sin contar con que quería ayudar a mis alumnos a superar la pérdida de su espada en caso de que se diese esa situación. Has tardado menos que yo en buscar ayuda.

-No he tenido tiempo para pensar en qué hacer con Hikari.

-Yo creo que el museo armero está deseando que se la dejes en custodia, ahora con las fiestas será un reclamo para que todos sepan lo que ha hecho y creo que se lo merece.

-No quiero…..

-No te vas a separar de ella, es más podrás acceder a ella tanto como quieras sin restricciones, a fin de cuentas es tuya.

-Ya no tengo espada.-Le confesó.

-Yo tengo las solución para eso.-Le contestó.-Pero quiero que la uses en tu demostración porque ha sido forjada exclusivamente para ti.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque a pesar de cómo te haya tratado has sido algo más que un simple alumno.

Suwa se levantó y abrió la puerta del despacho mirando a Sasuke .

-Acompáñame.

Ambos salieron del despacho en completo silencio.

* * *

Central ya estaba engalanada para que la fiesta, Naruto miraba con asombro el aire festivo que tenía mientras les hacían el registro en la entrada. Karin llegó en aquel momento, les saludó con una ancha sonrisa en su cara mientras esperaba a que salieran.

-Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos.-Les dijo cuando salieron.

-Parece que Central ha cambiado mucho.-Opinó Naruto observando todo a su alrededor.

-Lleváis años sin venir, es lógico.

-Tu sí que estas cambiada.-Le contestó Sakura mientras la abrazaba.-¿Cuánto te queda?

-Unos tres meses.-Le contestó mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-No tenías que haber venido a por nosotros.-Le regaño Ino.-Con saber la direcc…

-Es mi día libre y me aburro mucho, sobre todo con Suigetsu fuera de casa. Lleva dos meses que para por casa solo para dormir.-Emprendieron el camino.-Los capitanes no dan abasto, creo que han dejado las cosas para el final.

-La ceremonia de apertura, ¿cuándo es?

-Mañana al atardecer.

Sai frenó de golpe frente a una tienda de televisores donde se mostraba una espada.

-¿Por qué paras?-Le preguntó Ino alcanzándole seguida por el resto.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?-Le preguntó curiosa Karin.

-Que va a ceder a Hikari al museo armero, supongo que el museo se llenará de gente en estas fiestas.

-Quiero ir a verla.

-Pero si la vistes.

-No solo a esta sino a las demás, Ino aquí hay tres espadas muy importantes.

-Friki.-Le susurró Naruto.

-Habló el friki del ramen.-Se defendió.

-Hablare con Suigetsu a ver si me consigue las entradas.-Dijo pensativa Karin.-Pero no sé si estarán todas vendidas.

-Te lo agradecería mucho.

-¿Por qué son tan importantes esas espadas?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras continuaban el camino.

-Por qué son espadas con espíritu, eso pasa muy pocas veces dado que requiere un alto nivel de implicación por parte del espadachín.-Le contestó Sai con simplicidad.-Nunca llegué a esa implicación pero he conocido a gente que sí y me han dicho que es un sentimiento difícil de explicar. Cuando mueren se rompen.

-¿Qué pasa con el espadachín?-Preguntó Naruto interesado.

-Dicen que se mueren algo dentro de ellos también.

-Aquí es.-Dijo Karin frenando de golpe frente a un hostal con muy buena pinta.-El estadio esta dos calles más abajo.

-Esto tiene que costar un pastizal.-Susurró Hinata observando la fachada.

-No, porque teníamos descuentos del cincuenta aniversario.

-Un momento, ¿Esta pagado?-Saltó Sakura alterada.

-La mitad solo para reservar las habitaciones.

-¿Cuánto es la mitad?

-No me acuerdo…

-Karin, a partir de ahora vas a tener muchos gastos y….

-Sakura, ahora tengo dinero de sobra ahorrado, no te preocupes por ello. Me apetecía hacer esto y lo hice, no hay nada as que discutir.

Karin entró en el hostal sin esperar a que Sakura le costestase, Ino la miró preocupada.

-Ya le sacaremos lo que ha pagado.-Le susurró Naruto antes de seguir a Karin..

* * *

-¿Por qué sigue erre que erre con una relación que no tienes base?-Soltó Miyoshi mientras dejaba con violencia la revista de cotilleo, Chizuru y su pequeña la miraban.-No entiendo la razón por la que Sasuke no quiere aclararlo.

-Será para no dar más importancia y tratar de que la gente se olvide del tema si no decís nada.

-Pues parece que la prensa no se entera, llevan con la tontería desde que Sasuke volvió. Yo no puedo ni ligar.

Chizuru se echó a reír, Miyoshi la miro desorientada. No entendía la risa de su amiga.

-¿Te estás quejando de no poder ligar?-Le dijo entre risas.-¿Tienes tiempo para eso?

-Hombre, el poco tiempo que me queda lo uso para salir, llevo semanas sin ver a Sasuke por casa que se me hace muy grande si estoy solo yo.

-Ven a casa, Suichiro está dispuesta a dejarte un hueco en su cama, ¿a qué si, cielo?

-Pero nunca quiere dormir conmigo.-Se quedó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo lleváis la preparación de mañana?-Le preguntó Chizuru mientras soltaba a Suichiro que acudió a los brazos de su tía.

-Yo lo llevo bien.-Le contesto mientras cogía a su sobrina.-Sasuke es otro tema, lleva toda la semana arriba y abajo. Hoy estaba raro, nunca le he visto nervioso así que supongo que será eso.

-¿Nervioso por una ceremonia? ¿después de todo lo que ha hecho?

-Nunca ha sido de fiestas y lo de salir en los medios le da alergia.

-¿Tu estas preparada para lo de mañana?

La puerta sonó, Suichiro salió corriendo, Chizuru se quedó mirando a su pequeña con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo de mañana no es tan importante.-Le contestó.-Lo que me pone nerviosa es lo que le pueda pasar a Suichiro y a Kazuki.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la vida en general.-Le sonrió.-¿Te quedas a cenar?

-¡Y a dormir!-Contestó Suichiro por ella mientras arrastraba a su padre.

-Eso es lo que tú quieres.-Dijo Kazuki mientras la cogía en brazos.-Deja que ella decida.

-Vaale.

Miyoshi sonrió.

-De momento cenaré, luego ya veremos.

-¡Bieeeeen!

Suichiro se soltó de su padre y se lanzó sobre su tía que la cogió con energía.

* * *

Se colocaba el chaleco cuando escucho la puerta, salió a ver quién era.

-Vaya, al fin apareces.-Dijo Sasuke al ver quien era.-Vístete que tenemos que irnos ya.

Miyoshi se fue al baño para refrescarse la cara, quedarse a dormir en casa de Chizuru había sido mala idea, Suichiro no quería dormir estando ella por allí.

-Pensaba que te habías ido ya. Nunca te encuentro en casa.

-Ayer me marché porque hoy va a ser un día lleno de trabajo.-Le contestó mientras pasaba por delante del baño.-Tenemos que recibir a los kages, eso implica reuniones por doquier, comer con ellos, inaugurar varios centros educativos, asistir a la ceremonia por los caídos durante estos años y la celebración del cincuenta aniversario.

Miyoshi se metió corriendo a su cuarto al escuchar la cantidad de cosas por hacer aquel día. Sasuke se comió una tostada mientras la esperaba con tranquilidad, si llegaba tarde que esperasen que llevaba un mes llegando puntual a todos los sitios.

-Anoche llegaron tu padre y tu hermano.-Le dijo Miyoshi mientras se abrochaba el chaleco al salir.-Me llamaron a mi porque tu número no….

-Lo cambie el otro día.-Le cortó.-No aguantaba que los periodistas me llamasen a todas horas. El ultimo día me bloquearon el teléfono.

-Podrías habérselo dicho.-Contestó molesta mientras cogía un par de galletas.-O haberles llamado.

-Este último mes no he podido ni respirar, ayer llegué a casa tan cansado que me metí en la cama sin cenar.

Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad mientras Miyoshi frenó de golpe atragantándose con la galleta, la miró interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No deberíamos salir a la vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque piensan que somos pareja.

-Pff.

-Si.

Sasuke resoplo de nuevo cansado, le cargaba que a prensa fuese así.

-Me parece una tontería, somos compañeros de piso pero si te molesta sal dentro de cinco minutos.

Miyoshi le cerró la puerta en la cara con urgencia al ver a un fotógrafo medio escondido esperando a que salieran los dos.

-Adelántate.-Le pidió.

Cerró la puerta con llave y se fue hasta su cuarto para salir por la ventana y despistar así al fotógrafo.

* * *

Sasuke miraba a la nada, estaba agobiado. Había sido un día duro y esperar en la parte posterior del escenario no ayudaba.

-¿Todo bien?-Le preguntó Kaito preocupado por su semblante.

-No quiero estar aquí.-Le confesó.-No sirvo para dar la cara, no se ni ponerme la corbata.

Kaito le cogió la corbata y se la puso sin decirle nada mientras los demás Portavoces iban llegando. Entre las sombras se encontraron Shizuko y Haku velando por la seguridad de los altos cargos aquel día. Sasuke les saludó con asentimiento de cabeza.

-Deberías relajarte, solo tienes que subir. Yahiko se encargará del resto.-le susurró Kaiiko

-Si llega.

Solo faltaba él, todos habían llegado hacia unas minutos antes.

* * *

Sakura y el resto siguió a Karin por las gradas, apenas quedaban cinco minutos hasta que empezase la ceremonia de inauguración de las fiestas. La gente no paraba de pedir el inicio de la ceremonia.

-La gente está muy emocionada.-Comentó Ino mientras se sentaba junto a Sakura.

-Es normal, después de cuatro años todos los jefes van a aparecer juntos.-Le explicó Karin.-Ya sabéis que Sasuke lleva ese tiempo sin aparecer públicamente casi, aquí le quieren muchísimo y están más emocionados de lo normal.

-¿Por eso Sasuke no ha pisado mucho su casa?-Preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Supongo.

La música que animaba el ambiente se apagó, la pantalla que tenía el escenario se ilumino con el escudo de la Internacional provocando aplausos y gritos de emoción, el logo desapareció para dejar paso a imágenes de los Portavoces que iban desde el primero hasta el actual por departamentos. Sasuke salió cuando tocó el departamento de Konoha, no era una foto actual Sino la que se publicó cuando ocupó el puesto.

-Que sexy estaba con el parche.-Dijo una adolescente a su compañera sentada detrás de ellos.

-Sí, ojala lo siguiese llevando. Le da un aspecto misterioso que me pone a cien.-Le contestó su amiga.

Naruto las miró ofendido, muchas mujeres jóvenes le querían, pero por deseos ocultos, Karin había pasado alguna situación incómoda en la academia al pensar que salía con él, suspiró. Ahora la mayoría pensaba que Miyoshi era su actual pareja debido a las fotos en la que ambos salían juntos de la misma casa. Al no obtener aclaración por parte de los implicados la bola se hizo mayor, Sakura ante aquella situación y tras haber discutido del tema con Ino había decidido hablarlo con él de una vez por todas.

-Atenta que ahora vienen los capitanes.-Le dijo Karin emocionada.

La lista de capitanes era bastante más larga, muchos habían muerto en acto de servicio, actualmente solo quedaban tres que habían ocupado o seguían en ese puesto, Cuando salió la foto de Kazuma Sasaki hubo un sector que rompió el silencio en un aplauso sobrio. Karin se unió ellos seguida por Sakura.

-Fue considerado por la Internacional como uno de los más sensibles.-Les explicó.-Trató a todos por igual y escuchó a todos para mejorar la convivencia.

El coro de aplausos fue silenciado por los gritos de júbilo cuando aparecieron las fotos de Yahiko y Sasuke. La foto de Sasuke se notaba que era más actual ya que mostraba varias marcas en su rostro de la última guerra, si es que a eso se le podía llamar guerra. A Sakura le sorprendió el aspecto nuevo que presentaba, pese a verle visto hacia casi seis meses, uno de sus ojos estaba oculto por un largo mechón de su pelo, el cual se había dejado a media melena. A su juicio le daba un aspecto más maduro y varonil.

-¡Mami! ¡mami!-Le llamaba el pequeño Naoki a su madre.

-Sí, cielo, es el tío.

-Pensándolo mejor ese nuevo aspecto me pone a cien igualmente.-Volvió a hablar la adolescente.-Que pena que este….

-¡Oye!-Las llamo Naruto.-Dejad de hablar de él como si fuera un trozo de carne.

La chicas le miraron unos segundos y le ignoraron después.

-Déjalo Naruto.-Le aconsejó Sai.-Están en esa etapa donde todo las pone a cien.

La pantalla mostró al final el escudo de la Internacional con el cincuenta encima mientras los altos cargos subían, la gente les aplaudía.

Sasuke fue el último en subir tras Yahiko, los Portavoces se colocaron tras los capitanes. Yahiko se colocó frente al micrófono que se encontraba en medio del escenario.

-El traje de gala no le queda tan mal como decía Miyoshi.-Le comentó Karin.-Le queda perfecto.

Sakura le dio la razón con la cabeza, estaba absorta mirando a Sasuke, era un descubrimiento para ella. Había cambiado físicamente en aquel tiempo. Recuperó la musculatura que había perdido tras estar tres años inconsciente. Su mirada era dura y no ocultaba la ausencia de su brazo izquierdo.

-….Y quiero comunicar que habrá nuevos cambios. Yo el capitán Yahiko dejaré el puesto al capitán Sasuke….

La gente interrumpió el discurso con aplausos y gritos. Los Portavoces se mostraron sorprendidos ante aquello, Sasuke por su parte no mostró ninguna emoción.

-¿Lo sabría?-Preguntó Sakura.

-No creo.-Le respondió Karin con preocupación.-Desde el incidente con Mikoto no se habla nada más que lo estrictamente necesario, reuniones con los demás Portavoces sobre todo.

-¡Y con esto damos por iniciadas las fiestas del cincuenta aniversario!-Continuó Yahiko con una sonrisa.

Los juegos artificiales dieron el pistoletazo de las fiestas. Sasuke fue el primero en bajar del escenario, el gesto le cambio en aquel momento dejándole claro a Sakura que no estaba muy cómodo con aquello.

-Tienes razón.-Le confirmó mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Ino mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Que Sasuke no sabía lo que ha dicho Yahiko de dejarle el puesto de capitán general.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Sí, solo basta con mirar la cara que puso cuando bajó del escenario.-Le contestó Sakura mientras estaba pendiente de que Karin no se cayera debido a la cantidad de gente que bajaba a empujones.

A lo lejos vieron a Misaki que hablaba y gesticulando mucho a Hayato. Ayumi cogió a su pequeño y les esperaron, Fugaku se fue hasta donde se encontraban los padres adoptivos de Sasuke, su semblante mostraba preocupación.

-¿Ese es el padre adoptivo de Sasuke?-Preguntó curiosa Ayumi cuando Sakura les alcanzó.

-Sí, es Hayato Kotara.-Le confirmó Sakura.

-¿Vamos a la recepción?-Les preguntó Karin un poco agobiada mientras todos les decían que si con la cabeza.

Les guio hasta las oficinas centrales, dentro les llevó hasta una sala muy amplia por la que se salía al gran patio de entrenamiento que conectaba con el bosque, sin contar con que tuvieron que pasar por tres controles de seguridad.

* * *

-¿No lo sabias?-Le preguntó Miyoshi incrédula.

Sasuke se había encerrado en su despacho muy agobiado. Todos sus planes se habían desbaratado en una sola frase, el descanso que siempre quiso iba a tardar en llegar más de lo previsto.

-No, Yahiko no me dijo nada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Afrontarlo y punto. Lo ha hecho público.

-Tienes que bajar a recibir a los Kages. No tardes mucho en bajar, no se cuánto voy a poder justificar tu ausencia.

Sasuke cerró los ojos cuando se sintió solo. Se encontraba fatal. Todo el estrés acumulado había hecho acto de presencia en aquel momento, no tenía ganas de moverse.

-¿Se encuentra bien, capitán?-Le preguntó Haku asomándose por la ventana.-¿Quiere que llame a ….

-No, estoy bien, tranquilo.-Le contestó sonriéndole.-Solo estoy cansado. Puedes retirarte.

Haku inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se marchó mientras Sasuke se levantaba con pesar, Haku había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien y era el único que pasaba muy poco tiempo con él, suspiró mientras se calmaba y salía.

* * *

Suigetsu se acercó hasta Karin la cual le recibió con un beso, Sakura desvió la mirada incomoda cuando vio a Kaito que iba hablando con el Hokage.

-Ha venido tu padre.-Le dijo a Naruto.

-Sí, me dijo que iba a venir el mismo día del inicio de las fiestas.

-Entonces los demás Kages también están por aquí, ¿no?

-Sí, voy a buscar a Gaara, ¿vamos Hinata-chan?

-Claro.

Naruto se mezcló con la gente arrastrando a Hinata con él.

-…Claro que no se sabía.-Decía Suigetsu cuando Sakura volvió a prestarles atención.-Nadie lo sabía, el capitán Yahiko decidió dar la sorpresa.

-Pues a Sasuke no le ha gustado.-Les dijo Wataru mientras se colocaba en el grupo, Riku les miraba desde su altura agarrando la mano de su madre.-Kaito lleva tiempo diciéndome que Sasuke estaba planteándose dejarlo para dedicarse a enseñar.

-Pues va a ser que no.-Le cortó Kaito.-El anuncio es oficial y lo ha hecho pasar como cerrado.

-¡Papa!-Riku se soltó de su madre y acudió a sus brazos.

-Sasuke está furioso y creo que está hablando ahora mismo con Yahiko.

Miyoshi paso corriendo por su lado.

-La novia debe de haberse enterado de las intenciones de Sasuke.-Dijo Ino con ironía.

Sakura ignoró el comentario de su amiga y siguió el camino de la Segunda de Sasuke hasta un pasillo cercano a la recepción.

-…Me has vuelto a dejar tirado-Decía Sasuke.

-Pero si es lo mejor.-Se defendió Yahiko.-Tú tienes madera de lid….

-¡Pero deja que lo decida yo!-Estalló fuera de si.-No te das cuenta de que así no me dejas opción más que aceptar.

-Yo no puedo segu….

-¡Y yo sí, ¿no?!

-Sasuke cálmate.-Le pidió Miyoshi agarrándole del brazo.

-Eres un egoísta que solo piensa en quedar bien ante los demás, los que estamos cerca solo nos encargamos de que no se vean tus cagadas.

Sasuke se deshizo del agarre de Miyoshi y se alejó de ellos. Sakura corrió a esconderse.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que pensabas hacer?-Le preguntó Shu.

-Porque pensé que sería una buena noticia, todo el mundo se alegra cuando asciende, ¿no?

-Sasuke no es todo el mundo.-Le contestó Miyoshi.-El otro día me dijo que después de las fiestas iba a dejar el puesto, necesita metas nuevas.

-Me lo podría haber dich….

-Como tú a él.-Le cortó tajante la Segunda de Sasuke.

Miyoshi se alejó del grupo y pilló a Sakura, se miraron y la arrastró a la recepción.

-No sabía que fueses tan curiosa.-le decía mientras cogía una copa y le daba un trago.

-Se ve que le quieres mucho.-Se defendió.

Miyoshi se atragantó y tubo que escupir el trago, su reacción le dio a entender a Sakura que lo que decían los medios era cierto.

-Deberías calmarle.-Le alentó preocupada por él.

-Pensé que eras más lista, Haruno.-Le espetó furiosa.-Si fuese su pareja no estaríamos hablando aquí ahora mismo tu y yo. Me cabrea muchísimo que no te des cuenta. Él solo ha tenido ojos para una mujer en toda su vida y esa eres tú, Sakura Haruno. Yo lo es desde hace mucho y para mi él siempre será mi hermano. El que me salvó de morir ahogada en el rio. Desde el minuto uno supe que no debía intentar nada y aunque lo intenté él siempre me dejó claro que su corazón tenia dueña.

Ino apareció en aquel momento preocupada por la cara que ponía Sakura y la actitud con la que le hablaba Miyoshi.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Preguntó Ino.

Miyoshi le extendió unas llaves a Sakura que la miró sin comprender.

-Eres tu quien tiene que ir a calmarle, su único refugio siempre ha sido su casa.

Le agarró la mano para que las cogiese.

-Estoy segura de que no pagara contigo su enfado, no sería capaz .

Sakura la miró sorprendida, Ino chasqueó la lengua molesta por la actitud de su amiga y le dio un empujón.

-¿No habías venido con la intención de aclarar las cosas con Sasuke?-Le preguntó molesta.-Pues ya estas tardando.

-Gracias.-Dijo al fin.

Se fue corriendo de las oficinas, la gente en las calles le impedían avanzar tan rápido como le hubiese gustado, aunque tampoco tardó mucho. Sin pensárselo abrió la puerta, Miyoshi tenía razón, Sasuke estaba allí, sus zapatos mal colocados le delataban. Se quitó los suyos apresuradamente y entró casi corriendo hasta el salón donde se encontraba Sasuke acurrucado como una bolita.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó.

Alzo la mirada y la cruzó con Sakura. Los tenia rojos y estaba llorando.

-¿Sakura?-Dijo extrañado mientras se secaba las lágrimas.-¿Qué haces haces aquí?-La fiesta….

-La fiesta me da igual, he venido por ti.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá dejando un amplio espacio entre los dos, no quería incomodarle.

-Sí, claro.-Susurró.

-No te ha hecho mucha ilusión ser el capitán general tu solo.

-Claro que no, no estoy ni bien ni con ánimos de seguir en la Internacional.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy harto de tomar todas las decisiones, de que todos me consulten para todo. Llevo un mes casi sin pasar por casa y me está afectado bastante. No hay día que no vomite sangre.

-Pero eso no pue…

-A nadie le importa, desde que volví no hacen más que pedirme favores sin preguntarme si puedo o no hacerlo.

-Deberías descansar….

-No puedo, y ahora que tengo que afrontar el puesto menos.

-Pensé que estabas mejor.

-Pues no y a nadie parece importarle.

-Pensé que a Miyoshi si le impor….

-Veo que te sigues creyendo lo que dicen los medios.-Le cortó molesto mientras se levantaba.-No te das cuenta de lo que te digo.

Sakura se levantó corriendo, fue tras él, le frenó en pleno pasillo agarrándole del brazo con fuerza. Sasuke la miro y fue en ese momento en el que aprovechó para empinarse y besarle mientras le empujaba contra la pared, Sasuke acabo respondiéndole al beso con la misma intensidad que Sakura.

Le secó las lágrimas con las manos pero estas no cesaban de salir. Alargó el brazo acertando en el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y entraron en la habitación de Sasuke a trompicones hasta que cayeron en la cama donde Sasuke la separó con la respiración entrecortada.

-No me lo creo, solo quiero que me lo aclares tu.-Le dijo Sakura recordando lo que le dijo en la boda de Naruto.-Te repito, vine por ti.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Por qué te quiero? Pensé que el beso te lo había dejado claro.-Le contestó en tono acerado.-Sé que cometí el error de desconfiar y….

Sasuke la callo poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que no continuase, Sakura le sonrió con tristeza mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-No deberíamos volver.-Le confesó.-Tú estás en Konoha y yo…

-La distancia nunca me ha importado.-Le cortó tajante.

-Ahora soy capitán general a jornada completa, no podré hacerte feliz.

-Estar a tu lado es suficiente.

-Eso dices aho….

-Y siempre, Sasuke deja de ponérmelo difícil.-Le medio regañó Sakura.-Podemos hacer que funcione y si me quieres lo intentarás.

Sasuke la miró con temor, no se veía capaz de nada, se sentía derrotado. Sakura se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazo consiguiendo que Sasuke se riese.

-Descansa.-Le ordenó Sakura.-Que veo que estas hecho polvo.

Sasuke apretó el abrazo y cerró los ojos mientras olía el perfume de Sakura

* * *

 **Se supone que este iba a ser el último capitulo pero es excesivamente largo (esta parte ocupa 20 paginas de word) y tampoco se el número de palabras que acepta la plataforma por lo que lo he dividido en tres partes si mal no recuerdo (esta sería la primera), espero que disfrutéis de estos últimos capítulos. A mí personalmente me está dando mucha penita terminarlo ya que llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo esto y se ha convertido en una costumbre escribir sobre ellos todos los días que podía (** **﹏** **)**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana a todos (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc)**

* * *

 **Para Inia:**

 **Jajajaja Naoki para mí es como mi niño pequeño, también me enternece escribir sobre él (** **っ** **)** **っ** **. Lo de Fugaku se me hizo raro porque en el manga nunca fue muy abierto a abrir sus emociones y siempre fue frio** **ಥ** **_** **ಥ** **pero tenía que haber un encuentro de esos en el fict, no podían quedarse como se quedaron ahí enfadados y sin hablarse .**

 **Es que si después de despertarse tres años después Sasuke no flipa con los cambios no se sería muy raro nuestro Uchiha XD. Es bueno saber que te gustan los Kotara, nadie me comentó nada de ellos como familia ..**

 **Jajajaja pues pensé que el primero en enterarse seria Kaito pero no se porque a la hora de escribirlo lo cambié (probablemente me olvide de la idea XD) si, a mi también me gusta y eso que iba a ser un hater de Sasuke a mas no poder al principio pero me alegro muchísimo haberlo dejado asi, es uno de los OC en quien mas he pensado, me refiero a la hora de que hagan cosas y tal.**

 **Yo odio a Kiba un poco por eso es un tonto de narices en el fict, en el manga no me gustaba nada y creo que lo plasme un poco/bastante aquí sorry .**

 **Lo de Sakura no me parece….bueno si, está un poco cagada para que engañarnos jajajaja, yo creo que le impone bastante hablarle de esos temas cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo sin contar con lo de la foto y el malentendido gracias a Ino XD que troll fui.**

 **Uy con los señores feudales….aunque se disculpen yo nunca me fiaré de ellos, para mi son una lacra en el fict XD.**

 **Fijate que nunca pensé que volviese a vivir en Konoha, aunque molaría pero después de todo es normal que no sienta nada al estar allí u.u y si, sufrimiento para Sasuke siempre (¬** **‿** **¬)**

 **Seguro que ya no odias tanto a Miyoshi con esa historia detrás eh? (¬** **‿** **¬)**

 **Un besazo y feliz semanita (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc)**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	41. Chapter 41

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 41**

-¿Y Sakura?-Preguntó adormilado al ver que salían de la habitación Ino y Hinata.

-No ha pasado la noche aquí.-Le contestó Ino mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-¿Entonces?

-Veo que no te enteras Naruto.

-Pues no.

-Se fue con Sasuke.-Le contestó Ino.

-Y si no ha pasado la noche es porque acabaron muy bien.-Contestó Sai mientras sonreía.

Entraron en la cafetería del hotel para desayunar mientras Naruto procesaba aquello, Hinata se reía de la situación.

-No pongas esa cara, Sakura vino a arreglar las cosas con él.-Le informó Ino mientras se sentaba en una mesa.-Ya sabes que las últimas veces no acabaron muy bien.

-No me contó sus intenc…

-Son cosas de chicas.-Le cortó Hinata con cariño.

-¿Entonces confirmamos que la soltera de oro del grupo ya no lo es?-Preguntó Sai.

-Nos lo tiene que decir ella.

Un camarero apareció ante ellos dando por zanjada la conversación.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono la despertó, no estaban en su habitación del hostal, es más unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura. Se giró y se encontró con Sasuke profundamente dormido, sonrió. Todo lo que pasó aquella noche no lo había soñado, le acarició cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Se deshizo del agarre de Sasuke y se fue en busca del teléfono, lo localizó en el salón cuando Miyoshi entró corriendo dejando la puerta de la calle abierta.

-¿Si?

Sakura se quedó cohibida en medio mirando a Miyoshi la cual escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía su interlocutor.

-¿Es necesario que sea ahora?-Preguntó un poco exasperado.-Muy bien, ahora mismo se lo digo.

Colgó con brusquedad, tiro el bolso sobre el sofá y se fue al recibidor a quitarse los zapatos y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó preocupada Sakura siguiéndola.

-Sasuke tiene una reunión ahora mismo, por sorpresa además, y yo con resaca.

-Oh.-Acertó a decir.

-Se suponía que íbamos a tener unos días libres pero se ve que Yahiko está erre que erre con sus propios planes.

Se fue a la habitación de Sasuke pero frenó ante la puerta y miró a Sakura.

-¿Está presentable?

-¿Qué?

-Si tú estás aquí es porque os habéis reconciliado y habéis pasado la noche juntos y…

-No hicimos lo que te estás pensando.-La cortó mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.-Claro que puedes pasar.

Miyoshi sonrió con malicia poniéndola más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Pensaba que erais…ya sabes, lleváis años sin veros.

-Él estaba muy cansado.

-¿Y?

-Miyoshi deja de meterte en asuntos privados.-Le regañó Sasuke abriendo la puerta.

-Me debes una, si no llega a ser por mi ella no habría venido.-Le dijo con suficiencia.

-Deja de colgarte medallitas.-Le regañó mientras la despeinaba.-Acabas de llegar, ¿no?

-Sí, tenía que dejaros solos.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Ligando, al fin alguien me creyó cunado dije que tú y yo no teníamos nada.-Le contestó con naturalidad.-Ha sido una noche increíble aunque tengo una jaqueca terrible.

-No me interesaba tu vida privada.

-Yo te la cuento igual. Por cierto vístete que tienes una reunión.

-¿De qué?

-Con los Kages, Yahiko quiere que firmes los contratos con ellos como capitán general antes de que se vayan.

-Y las vacaciones, ¿para cuándo?

-No lo sé. Supongo que cuando todo esté terminado y tú seas el capitán general único.

-Eses no fue el acuerdo.

-Pero ahora hay otro.-Se fue hasta su cuarto.-Vístete.

Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke el cual miraba la puerta de la habitación de Miyoshi medio dormido.

-Yo me voy.-Dijo rompiendo el silencio.-Los demás tienen que estar preocupados.

Sasuke por toda respuesta entró de nuevo en su habitación donde rebusco en su mesillas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Salió mientras escribía en una tarjeta.

-Toma.-Le contestó extendiéndoselo.-Mi teléfono móvil es este, el otro es el de mi despacho, no me llames a ese hoy, no voy a estar en la oficina mucho tiempo.

-Es la primera vez que me das el teléfono directo de tu oficina.

-Ahora soy el jefe, puedo hacer lo que quiera.-Le dijo mientras le sonreía.-¿Quieres desayunar?

-¡¿Aún no te has vestido?!-Soltó Miyoshi mientras salía de su dormitorio con el uniforme.-¿Qué parte de que tienes una reunión ya no entiendes?

-T-te mandaré un mensaje para que graves mi numero.-Dijo Sakura nerviosa.-Yo me voy ya.

Recogió su bolso nerviosa del salón sin despedirse de él, Miyoshi la alcanzó en el recibidor mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-Lamento ser la aguafiestas.-Se disculpó.

-Tranquila, sé que tú deber es controlar su agenda.

Sasuke apareció allí, agarró a Sakura y la beso con energía, Sakura se sorprendió por la intensidad.

-Luego nos vemos.-Le dijo a modo de promesa cuando se separaron.

-Vale.-Le contestó con la respiración entrecortada.

-Vístete ya.-Le ordenó Miyoshi cuando estuvieron solos.-Cuanto antes vayas antes terminara la reunión y podrás verla.

Sasuke tuvo que darle la razón, suspiró y volvió su cuarto para cambiarse.

* * *

Se estaban preparando cuando Sakura entró en la habitación.

-Al fin apareces.-Dijo Ino.-Iba a llamarte porque nos íbamos a ir al museo armero.

-Ya no hace falta.-Le contestó apurada mientras dejaba el bolso.-Oye, ¿va a venir Karin?

-Sí, esta abajo con los chicos, ¿por qué?-Contestó Hinata.

-Necesito que me de el número de Misaki.

Sakura abrió el armario, sacó ropa y se metió en el baño.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, adelantaros vosotros sin mí, ya os alcanzaré. Necesito una ducha.

Ino miró a Hinata con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Entonces lo has arreglado con Sasuke, ¿no?-Le preguntó.

Sakura se asomó molesta por el tono, Ino se echó a reír ante el gesto que llevaba.

-Lo hemos hablado sí, pero no os voy a decir….

-Vamos que tuviste una noche inolvidable.

Les cerró la puerta en la cara molesta por aquello. Todos pensaban que lo habían hecho pero no fue así, solo durmieron juntos.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que su mente se iba por caminos incorrectos, se metió en la ducha para despejarse un poco.

* * *

Salieron de la reunión dos horas después, Sasuke estaba cansado.

-Reunión dura, ¿eh?-Le dijo Miyoshi cuando se acercaba.

-Odio las reuniones de dos horas, son eternas, sobre todo si se habla de lo mismo durante esas dos horas, no tengo nada más que hacer, ¿no?

-Aquí no, pero tu madre quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Está en tu despacho.

Sasuke entró preocupado, Misaki estaba sentada esperándole, se giró en cuanto escucho la puerta.

-Hola mama.-La saludó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Hola.-Le respondió en tono seco.

Sasuke se sentó frente a ella preocupada por la actitud que mostraba su madre la cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que no había ido a felicitarle por el ascenso nuevo.

-Me ha llamado Sakura, quiero que a primera hora de la mañana de mañana vayas al hospital.

-¿Cómo….

-Voy a hacerte una revisión completa.

-No ent….

-Sakura me lo ha contado todo y está preocupada por lo que dijiste, ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

-No he parado, se suponía que hoy no tenía que venir aquí y miro donde estamos hablando.

-No quiero excusas, mañana te espero en el hospital.

-De acuerdo.-Cedió resignado.

Misaki cambio el gesto duro por uno más tranquilo, le sonrió.

-Hemos quedado con Fugaku para comer, ven y come con nosotros.-Le exigió.-Que me he enterado que llevas tiempo sin hablar con ellos y no dan contigo por teléfono….

-Lo cambié. El otro día lo tuve que cambiar, los periodistas no pasaban de llamarme.

-Por lo de Miyoshi, ¿no?-Le dijo molesta.-Deberíais haberlo aclarado.

-Y meternos en ese rollo, mama no voy a entrar en su juego. Aquí los que tiene que saberlo son mi familia y….

-¿Y? hay alguien más, ¿no?

-Puede.

Misaki se inclinó sobre la mesa mirando a su hijo con interés, quería saber todo lo que le pasase a su hijo, bueno o malo.

-Seguro que es Sakura.-Adivinó.-Sino no me llamaría preocupada por ti.

Sasuke suspiró mientras apoltronaba en la silla, no tenía ganas de contar su vuelta a la relación con Sakura, pero no se esperó que Sakura se fuese de la boca sin darse cuenta.

-Me alegro de que hayáis vuelto.-Opinó Misaki sonriéndole al ver que no iba a continuar con la cháchara.-Ya iba siendo hora.

-Mama…

-Tráela a comer.

Misaki se levantó sin dejar de sonreír agobiando a su hijo.

-No te avergüences de tus sentimientos y ven al hospital mañana. Avisare a Sakura para que no faltes.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando con tranquilidad hasta que salió por la puerta.

* * *

Sakura se quedó mirando la espada de la vitrina mientras Sai explicaba la historia de Hikari que leía en una guía que se compró antes de entrar.

-Yo la vi.-Confesó cuando un grupo se marchó y estuvieron solos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, fue cuando trataba de curar a Sasuke, Kaito y yo vimos cómo se partió en dos después de que recuperase el pulso.

-Eso es muy difícil.-Dijo Sai sin dejar de mirar la espada.-Debéis de ser los primeros.

Sakura apoyó la mano sobre el cristal lamentándose no poder tocarla y poder agradecerle todo lo que hico por Sasuke. Se quedó sola mientras los demás se iban, dejo caer un par de lágrimas. Lamentó que tuviese que desaparecer. El teléfono le comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si?

-Chivata.-Le reganó Sasuke con cierto humor.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, mi madre ha venido a echarme la bronca por no avisar por mi estado de salud, pero ya sé que castigo ponerte.

-¿Cuál?-Le preguntó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

-Hoy vas a comer con tu familia política, ¡ah! Y me vas a acompañar al médico mañana.

-Muy rápido vas tú.

-La que ha ido rápido has sido tú, si no hubieses llamado a mi madre no se habría dado cuenta y no me vería obligado a pedirte que vinieras a comer con ellos.

-En el fondo iré encantada y lo sabes.

-¿Dónde estáis?

-En el museo armero.

-Voy para allá a buscarte.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida ya que Sasuke colgó abruptamente, sonrió como una tonta y se fue a buscar a los demás.

* * *

Sakura se mantenía en silencio y un poco apartada mientras su familia política conversaba, no entendía su propia actitud ya que siempre había hablado con ellos sin problemas. Sasuke mantenía una charla tranquila con el resto sobre temas de trabajo, Misaki se sentó a su lado mientras le entregaba una taza de té.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi pequeño.-Le agradeció.

-N-no…..

-Mañana mismo tiene la revisión, por favor contrólame que vaya.

-Iré con él, quiere que le acompañe.-Le aclaró.-¿Cree que es grave?

-No, no lo creo. Puede que sea por la medicación, es muy fuerte y le puede estar dañando el estómago.

-Hoy no ha comido mucho.-Susurró preocupada Sakura.

-Me he dado cuenta también.

Ayumi se acercó a ambas con una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno.

-Que calladito te lo tenías, Sakura.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ellas.-Ya iba siendo hora.

Sakura solo le sonrió un poco avergonzada, gesto que le encantó a su cuñada.

-Espero que los medios no….

-He aprendido que tengo que pasar de ellos si quiero ser feliz, supongo que dirán que Sasuke le ha puesto los cuernos a Miyoshi y dirán barbaridades de mí.

-¿Estás preparada para eso?-Le preguntó Misaki.-Lo digo porque los medios no entienden de piedad.

-Tengo que estarlo.

-Lo estás.-Le aseguró Ayumi.-Ahora eres más fuerte que antes, si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias.

-Tu siempre me has ayudado ya va siendo hora de intentar ayudarte, ¿no?

Las tres mujeres se echaron a reír llamando la atención de los hombres, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de mirar a su madre y a su cuñada.

-Más os vale que no la estéis agobiando.-Les advirtió.

-Claro que no, solo hablamos de cosas de chicas ya que vosotros nos excluís de vuestra conversación.-Se burló su madre.

* * *

A pesar de las fiestas el hospital parecía abarrotado, se veía que la gente no se controlaba mucho en las fiestas, Sakura agarraba la mano de Sasuke el cual tenía los ojos cerrados. Apenas habían terminado el análisis y ya estaban esperando a que le llamasen para hacerle otra prueba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó Sakura al verle tan pálido.

-Solo estoy mareado, nada más.

-¿Te traig…

-No, no quiero quedarme solo.-Le cortó mientras la miraba.-Odio los hospitales. He vivido mucho tiempo en ellos.

-Y gracias a ellos estas aquí dando guerra.-Le dijo Pakura.-Anda acompañadme, yo me encargo de la siguiente prueba.

Sasuke le sonrió agradecido, se levantó con ayuda de ambas.

-Me alegro de tu ascenso.-Le confesó mientras caminaban despacio por el pasillo.-No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo.

-Fue cosa de Misaki, si no hubiese sido por ella me habría tirado los tres años en Konoha controlando tu estado.-Le contestó mientras entraba en la sala y le extendía una bata.

-¿Y el resto?-Le preguntó mientras se ponía una bata con ayuda de Sakura.

-Pues por aquí.-Le contestó mientras tecleaba un par de cosas en el ordenador.-Raiga y Ranmaru han abierto una academia de espadas que es la competencia directa de tu academia y Yukimaru está en la academia de Central, quiere ser como tu.-Abrió otra puerta.-A partir de aquí me encargo yo, Sakura.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó la kunoichi preocupada.

-No tardaremos mucho, no te preocupes.-Le sonrió para calmarle.

* * *

-¿Por qué me hacéis esto después de tanto tiempo?-Les reclamó Orochimaru.

La Internacional había entrado en la guarida de Orochimaru bajo órdenes de los capitanes y se lo estaban llevando todo.

-Usted colaboró con Tanaka Uchiha, por lo tanto tiene toda la información sobre los Absortion.-Le informó Ryo.-Y no queremos que esa información ande circulando sin control.

-Colaboré con vosotros.-Le espetó.

-Y demostró que puede cambiar muy fácilmente de bando.

-¿Me vais a detener?

-No, esa es decisión de Konoha. Usted es de allí y será responsabilidad de Konoha.

Un raso se acercó hasta Ryo para informarle de que todo estaba confiscado.

-Gracias por su colaboración Orochimaru.

-Ha sido cosa de Sasuke, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó antes de que se marchara.-Porque no tendría ningún sentido que no me hubieséis condenado a muerte.

-El capitán Uchiha le ha prohibido entrar a Central, si le desobedece créame que la condena a muerte no será su mayor quebradero de cabeza.

Ryo se despidió de él y se marchó en un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

Haku le extendió un refresco y un onigiri sin mediar palabra, Sakura le miró sin comprender.

-Para el capitán, he visto que estaba mareado.-Le aclaró.

-¡Oh! Gracias.-Le recogió la comido con una sonrisa.

Haku le devolvió la sonrisa un poco rojo, el teléfono de Sakura sonó y aprovechó el momento para salir de allí.

-Sakura, ¿dónde estás?-Le preguntó Karin nada más cogérselo.-Llevamos todo el día sin sab…..

-Estoy en el hospital con Sasuke.

-¿Con Sasuke? ¿os habéis arreglado ya?

-Sí, algo así.

-Muy bonito no contármelo.-La regaño.-Estaba preocupada y….un momento. ¿qué hacéis en el hospital?

-Sasuke tiene una revisión completa.

-Pues vamos para allá y comemos todos juntos.

-No sé cómo están Sasuke después de las pruebas.

-Lo vamos viendo.

Pakura salió en aquel momento y le sonrió, Misaki también entro en la sala de espera.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Sakura nerviosa.

-Bien, solo sigue un poco mareado.

-Al final creo que es la medicación.-Comentó Misaki mirando los resultados.-Por lo menos la solución es fácil, se le quita esa medicación y listo.

-¿Y si vuelve a recaer?

-No creo que vuelva a recaer, ya no tiene el patrón de los Absortion . Al estar en cama estos tres años recupero el patrón de alguien normal como por arte de magia. Los problemas que tiene ahora son por tener las defensas bajas, esta más débil nada más.

-Entonces concluimos definitivamente que no es un Absortion, ¿no?-Le preguntó Pakura muy seria.

-Exacto, a partir de ahora le podemos tratar como un paciente normal.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?-Las interrumpió Sakura.

-Bueno no, excelente. No sabes cuánto.-Le aseguró Misaki con una sonrisa.

-Puedes pasar a recogerle.

Sakura dejó a ambas mujeres con su cháchara médica, Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sigues mareado?-Le preguntó con preocupación.

-Un poco.-Le contestó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Un Internacional me entregó comida, así que te ayudo a vestirte y salimos a comer.

Sasuke le sonrió de nuevo mientras se quitaba la bata con ayuda de su novia la cual lo hacía con extrema delicadeza.

-No me voy a romper.-Le dijo mientras se reía.-Solo estoy cansado.

-Pues Karin quiere que comamos todos juntos, debería….

-No, que encarguen comida y la traigan a casa. La conozco y aunque le digas que no, te hará sentirte culpable por no ir, desde que está embarazada usa con frecuencia esa técnica. Suigetsu se está volviendo loco con sus cambios de humor.

Se levantó apoyándose a la pared mientras Sakura extendía las manos por si se caía.

-Un embarazo te cambia mucho.-Comentó Sakura mientras salía.-No solo físicamente sino mentalmente, tienes que cuidar que no tomes alcohol y medicamentos para no dañar al bebe, así que los dolores de cabeza te los tienes que aguantar entre otras muchas cosas.

-Interesante.-Comentó pensativo.-No lo sabía.

-Es normal no has sido padre.-Contestó inconsciente mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

-Supongo que algún día pasare por esa etapa.

-¿Quieres tener hijos?

-¿Por qué no? Mientras no tengan los mismo problemas que yo.

Salieron a la calle mientras Sakura lo procesaba, Sasuke se echó a reír al ver la cara que ponía.

-¿Por qué te ríes de mí?

-Tendrías que ver la cara que pones.

Le dio un golpe en el hombro de forma automática sin acordarse de que Sasuke estaba un poco débil y le tiró al suelo.

-¡Perdón! disculpó corriendo mientras ayudaba a levantarse a un Sasuke que no paraba de reírse.

-Que fuerza señora Haruno.-Le dijo entre risas.-Ha podido tirar a un Internacional.

-Deja de reírte que nos están mirando.

-¿Y qué? Que se enteren de que estoy contento.

Acto seguido le dio un beso sin previo aviso, Sakura le respondió poniéndose de puntillas.

-Y que se enteren de una vez que estamos juntos y se dejen de rollos.

-Te han dado algo Misaki o Pakura, ¿a que si?-Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.-Tu actitud no es norm….

-Claro que es normal, ya no tengo los problemas que tenía antes, además déjame ser feliz.

-Por mi como si lo eres para siempre pero ayer estabas más serio.

-Eso es porque tenía trabajo.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco, Sakura desenvolvió el onigiri y se lo metió en la boca para que se callase.

-Ahora come y calla.

* * *

Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados, a pesar de haber comido seguía cansado. Habían tardado bastante en llegar a casa pero la tranquilidad le estaba relajando tanto que se estaba quedando dormido.

El timbre sonó, Sakura acudió corriendo hasta la puerta para que no sonara más.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-Soltó Karin.

-No gritéis que Sasuke está dormido.-Le regaño Sakura mientras les dejaba pasar.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Naruto al verle tumbado en el sillón.

-Esta cansado, hemos estado toda la mañana en el hospital para una revisión.

Todos entraron en la cocina para dejar la comida que habían preparado.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Bien, han encontrado el problema.

-Eso es genial.-Dijo Karin.-Pero despiértale que es la hora de comer.

-Estoy despierto.-Le advirtió Sasuke entrando.-Eres muy ruidosa Karin y sin el marido aún más.

Karin le lanzó el primer trapo que pilló y Sasuke se lo atrapó al vuelo.

-Suigetsu viene ahora y pon la mesa.-Le ordenó.

Sasuke recogió el mantel y los cubiertos bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

-Tienes controlado a mi novio.-Comentó Sakura.

-No, tienes un novio listo. Sabe que tiene las de perder.-Contestó con simpleza.

Comieron con tranquilidad y entre risas y bromas hasta que Karin soltó la bomba.

-¿Cuándo os casáis?

Sasuke se atragantó con el agua mientras Sakura se movía incomoda en la silla.

-Porque os casareis, ¿no?

-Vas un poco rápida Karin.-Dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa.

-Arreglamos las cosas hace dos días, ¿y ya quieres boda?-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Sois quienes tenéis todo claro, más que el resto y ya nos hemos casado todos.-Contestó Karin.

-Sois muy lentos.-Se quejó Ino apoyando a Karin.-Habéis tardado como cinco años en que aclaraseis las cosas si vais a tardar lo mismo para casa….

-Que exagerados.-Le cortó Sasuke.-La decisión la tomaremos nosotros cuando queramos, sin presiones. Ya tengo bastante presión en el trabajo como para tenerla en mi vida privada.

-¿Y si no quieren casarse?-Preguntó Sai pensativo.-Últimamente la gente no se casa.

Ino le dio una patada en la espinilla haciéndole saltar, Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse pero Sakura ni lo hizo, se echó a reír sin más.

-Como sigas golpeándole te vas a quedar sin marido.-Le advirtió Sakura entre risas.

-Yo creo que quieren boda para ponerse guapas otra vez.-Opinó Naruto.

Sasuke le dio la razón con la cabeza.

* * *

Sakura salió de la casa mientras Sasuke terminaba de recoger, se paró de golpe mirando a la casa de enfrente. El sonido de una cámara le confirmó sus sospechas. Un periodista o paparazzi estaba haciéndole fotos escondido en aquella casa.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó Sasuke al verla de aquella manera parada.

-Alguien está haciendo fotos a escondidas.

El sonido de la cámara volvió a sonar, Sasuke se acercó a la ventana donde le había visto, Sakura por su parte no se atrevió a mirar, aún estaba nerviosa.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que le abrió la vecina, la cual abrió la boca sorprendida al verle.

-Hola.-Le saludó.-¿Está sola?

-No…estoy con mi hijo.

-¿Le puede pedir que venga con su cámara de fotos? Es que estoy buscando un fotógrafo para el departamento de comunicación de la Internacional y llevó varios viéndole con una cámara al salir a la calle.

La mujer se marchó corriendo, Sasuke trato de controlarse mientras esperaba.

-Aquí está.-Dijo la mujer arrastrando tras de sí a su hijo adolescente el cual le miro con terror mientras trataba de ocultar la cámara aunque su madre se empeñaba en que se le viese.

Sasuke le pidió la cámara el cual se la dio con recelo, estaba encendida , abrió la galería y se dedicó a borrar todas las fotos que le habían hecho no solo ese dia sino toda la semana.

-Le gusta la fotografía desde hace seis años.-decía la madre ilusionada.-No es porque sea su madre pero hace muy buenas fotos.

-Ya veo.-Le contestó mientras borraba la última foto y le entregaba la cámara.-Entrega un portfolio a mi nombre antes de que termine la semana y hablamos mejor en la oficinas sobre tus técnicas de fotografía.

Se despidió y se marchó, mientras caminaba la madre le agradeció lo que ella creía que estaba haciendo por su hijo.

Sakura le observó en silencio mientras se le acercaba.

-¿Nos vamos?-Le preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

-Si.-Le contestó mientras le cogía de la mano y le sonreía feliz de estar a su lado.

* * *

La prensa no tardó en hacerse eco de la relación de Sasuke con Sakura. Durante todas las fiestas no paraban de hablar de ellos en los programas de corazón tanto para bien como para mal, sobre todo paraba mal. Algunos medios habían iniciado una campaña de insultos hacia Sakura acusándola de ser la causa de la ruptura de Sasuke con Miyoshi yéndose a pasar las fiestas en casa de ambos.

Miyoshi se sentía liberada y se lo tomaba con humor para que a su vez Sakura no se sintiese tan mal ya que le estaba empezando a afectar. Salir a la calle y que todo el mundo te mirase mientras murmuraban no era muy agradable. Por suerte Miyoshi estalló una vez que Sakura llegó junto a Sasuke cubierta de pintura negra y aclaró todo sin mucho éxito, lo que llevó a que discutiera con Sasuke por no haberlo aclarado hacía tiempo.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Sasuke mientras entraba en la habitación.

Sakura cerró la maleta en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de su novio.

-Tranquilo, esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano.-Le calmó mientras cogía la maleta.

-No mereces que te insulten e investiguen tu vida privada solo por salir conmigo.-Se lamentó mientras le cogía la maleta y la dejaba en el suelo, sacó un anillo del bolsillo del pantalón.-Te lo devuelvo.

Era el anillo que le devolvió cuando rompieron, le extendió la mano para que se lo pusiera y así lo hizo, le besó con calma.

-Nunca olvidaré este mes.-Le susurró mientras sonreía.-Al fin pudimos tener nuestras citas como alguien normal.

-¿A pesar de…

-A pesar de lo que digan los medios.-Le aclaró Sakura.-Realmente nunca tuvimos un noviazgo normal.

-A partir de ahora lo va a….

-Y no me importa.

Sasuke la volvió a besar, Miyoshi se acercó a ambos en silencio lo cual le asustó considerablemente cuando se dieron cuenta.

-Lamento ser tan fea, pero ya os están esperando fuera.

Se cogieron de la mano mientras Sasuke recogía la maleta.

-Y espero que vuelvas pronto a pesar de la gente.-Le dijo Miyoshi cuando pasaron por su lado.

-Espero volver pronto.-Le contestó Sakura mirándola antes de salir del pasillo.

Se volvían a separar pero esta vez con los sentimientos claros, no se ocultaba nada, el uno lo sabía todo del otro y viceversa.

Anduvieron todo el camino sin decirse nada verbalmente pero transmitiéndose ánimos a través del agarre de la mano.

-Te voy a echar de menos.-Confesó Sasuke mientras Sakura le cogía la maleta cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida de la aldea.

-Y yo.

-Tened cuidado con el viaje.-La beso con cariño.

-Sí, lo tendremos, capitán.

-Aun no lo soy.

-Sí que lo eres.

-Completo no.-Le dijo burlonamente.-Mándale un saludo a tus padres de mi parte.

-Ven a conocerles.

-Sabes que no puedo, tengo trabajo.-Se disculpó

-Jo, yo quería ver cómo te trataba mi padre.

-Seguro que me espera con un kunai escondido, a ningún padre le gusta que le quiten a su princesa.-Le dijo burlonamente.

-¡Tortolos nos vamos ya!-Les llamó Naruto.

-En fin, que tenga una buena semana señor Uchiha.

-Usted también señora Haruno.

En cuanto le dio la espalda a Sasuke le cambio el gesto, no quería separarse de ella pero la vida de ambos estaba en países diferentes.

* * *

 **¡ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!**

 **QUEDAN DOS SEMANAS DE FICT**

 **Lo digo para que os vayáis mentalizando y tal, que a mí me mataba un poco que de repente el autor dijese que ese capítulo era el último, cuando le coges cariño a algo duele un poquillo XD A mi me ha dolido terminar este fict, es el primero que completo y publico lo cual lo hace especial.**

* * *

 **Para Inia:**

 **La familia adoptiva era muy cool en mi imaginación XD hay escenas que tengo en la cabeza de cuando era pequeño y tal (que por obvias razones no las he escrito porque no venían a cuento.**

 **Con respecto a la Internacional, claro que se tomaron decisiones, las menos importantes y las más urgentes en esos 3 últimos años aunque no lo parezca XD, lo que si molesta es que se sorprendan con las medidas (sinceramente no sé qué tipo de medidas se esperaban que tomara, creo que han sido las mas acertadas) y parezca que se quieren cargar a Sasuke de sobrecarga de trabajo (** **≖_** **≖ ) (como lectora no lo entiendo pero como escritora ya es otro tema (¬** **‿¬))**

 **Jajajaja yo creo que los espíritus volverán de aquí a un tiempo claro está (la de problemas que he tenido con ellos a la hora de escribir** **ಥ_** **ಥhe rehecho alguna escena por olvidarme de ellos XD)**

 **Con Yahiko yo dimito, es insoportable tenerle en el fict por eso le he echado de esta manera y eso que el personaje en si me gustaba pero cuando se me cruzan los cables pues se me cruzan y el personaje cambia radicalmente, lo siento (aunque creo que le da cierto juego todo esto (¬** **‿¬) pero si tiene una gran jeta el tipo.**

 **Lo de la prensa tenía que pasar si o si (ese era mi empeño :P) le da mas juego sobre todo a las dudas de Sakura que al fin entro en razón pero gracias a Miyoshi, el orgullo crea muchas barreras y Sakura no iba a ser menos XD**

 **Bieeeeen odias menos a Miyoshi, nah es broma. Lo de las escenas con niños las escribo a conciencia tienen que ser si o si tiernas (nada de dramas XD) ojala hubiese más fict para desarrollar a los pequeños monstruitos (─** **‿‿─)(¬** **‿¬) y cuando dije que no le tuvieses manía era por esa escena con Sakura, le falto darle un empujón/arrastrarla fuera de la recepción para que se fuese a casa a buscar a Sasuke (eso si puedes odiarla tanto como quieras :P)**

 **Pues después de anunciar que quedan dos semanas de fict no sé si se liara habrá que verlo hasta el final (• ͜ʖ ͡•) y créeme cuando digo que me está dando una pena que se acabe, llevo muchos años con esto (más de los que llevo publicando) y he sentido un gran vacío cuando lo termine de escribir a mano y al pasarlo al ordenador paso lo mismo, pero bueno todo tiene un final que espero que disfrutéis tanto o más que yo.**

 **Un besazo y feliz semana (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿ˆc)**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	42. Chapter 42

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 42**

-No le aceptaré nunca.-Dijo tajante el señor feudal.-No después de la humillación.

Yahiko le había llamado para informarle de forma oficial que Sasuke sería el único capitán a partir de ese momento. No lo hacía porque fuese su jefe, que no lo era, sino por motivos institucionales. A fin de cuentas era una figura que debía estar en todos los actos.

-No pienso estar en la firma.-Insistió.-No voy a apoyar a un mocoso.

-Pues no venga.-Le contestó Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho.-Yo no le debo nada a usted.

-Su mujer vendrá.-Le informó Yahiko.

-No hará falta su presencia.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me llamáis?

-Por algo que usted no tiene, educación.-Le desafió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

El señor feudal se levantó ofendido, observó a Sasuke unos segundos antes de marcharse no sin dar un fuerte portazo.

-Espero que no nos dé más problemas.-Susurró Yahiko.-Te tiene una manía….

-Porque me ve como un enemigo.

Yahiko recogió los papeles de la mesa en silencio, después de tanto tiempo la situación entre ambos no había cambiado. Sasuke no tenía nada que decirle a Yahiko, ya se lo había dicho todo y Yahiko seguía empecinado en que lo que había hecho lo hizo bien.

Sasuke salió en silencio de allí, tenía cosas que hacer, Yahiko suspiró, no quería que su relación acabase de aquella manera, pero para el Sasuke era un tozudo y no quería entrar en razón.

* * *

Cerró la taquilla con cuidado, le dolía horrores la cabeza, la reunión había durado demasiado.

-¿Preparada para la operación del siglo?-Le preguntó Ino mientras le extendía un té.

-Ahora mismo no, me va a estallar la cabeza.-Se sentó con cansancio.-Espero que todo salga bien.

-Claro que sí, haréis historia.

-Deja de decir eso que me pones más nerviosa.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Sasuke.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo va todo?-Le preguntó un poco seco.

-Bien.-Le contestó mientras salía.-Todo esta listo ya para la operación. ¿Y tú? Te noto un poco serio, ¿algo va mal?

-Cosas sin importancia, lo bueno es que ya sé la fecha de mi ascenso.

-¿Cuándo?

-La semana después de la operación del siglo.

-Allí estaré.-Le dijo ilusionada.-Justo tengo vacaciones.

-No hace falta que vengas, solo voy a firmar el contrato y salir al balcón a saludar a los ciudadanos como si fuese una estrella.

-Me da igual, así te veo. Hace mucho que no te veo, el teléfono no es suficiente.

-Tampoco hace tanto que no nos vemos.

-Sesenta días son muchos días.-Le regañó.-¿O no me echas de menos?

-Claro que sí, que cosas dices. Además ya han dejado de hablar de mi en los programas de corazón, así que no creo que tengas problemas con la gente.

-Eso es una buena noticia, podremos salir a cenar como gente normal e ir a las aguas termales y…

-Sí que tienes planes.

-¿Tu no?-Le cuestionó mientras salía del hospital.

-Sí, pero veo que soy el único que piensa en tener una noche romántica en casa.

Sakura se puso roja al pensar en una noche romántica, su silencio provocó que Sasuke se partiera de risa.

-Veo que soy el único que piensa en eso.-Le comentó entre risas.

-Realmente no, pero procuro no pensar en ella porque si no me voy a Central ya mismo.

-Oh, no sabía que me necesitase tanto doctora Haruno.-Le dijo en tono burlón.

Ciertamente más allá de las necesidades fisiológicas de ambos se necesitaban ver y escuchar. Desde que se reconciliaron el mundo cambio para ambos, todo lo veían diferente. Antes el ámbito profesional era lo primero pero ahora era algo secundario y su necesidad de vivir con la persona amada era lo principal, no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos ya que uno tendría que marchar de su hogar y aquello implicaba dejar el puesto de trabajo. Sakura tenía claro que se iba a Central, ya había hablado con Tsunade y Shizume sobre el tema y Karin había aceptado un posible traslado por su parte, el problema era Sasuke el cual no veía bien que lo dejase todo por él y en más de una ocasión dejó caer que iba a dejar la Internacional a lo que Sakura le contestaba que le iban a ascender y no debía hacerlo. No le contó en ningún momento las condiciones de su traslado y eso era un punto a favor para irse a Central.

-Sabes que no es solo por eso.-Le regañó.-Necesito verte y escuchar tu voz.

-Ya me estás escuchando.

-El teléfono a veces cambia ligeramente la voz, ¿sabes?

-Sí, no te enfades.

-No me enfado.

Alguien llamó a Sasuke desde el otro lado del hilo telefónico, Sakura suspiró, ya que aquello era el aviso de que la llamada terminaba.

-Te tengo que dejar, tengo una reunión en Ijime.

-¡Oh! Dale un saludo de mi parte a Shina y a Rin.

-Espero acordarme, luego te llamo.

-Chao.-Se despidió ante de que colgase.

* * *

Yahiko metía todo en cajas, ese ya no era su despacho, se sentía mal, el desgaste había hecho mella en él.

-No me hace gracia que te vayas así.-Dijo Konan mientras mientras entraba.

-Es lo mejor para todos.-Contestó ido mirando por la ventana.

-Nunca pensé que fueses a liarla tanto.

-Ni yo.

Konan se acercó hasta él y miro por la ventana al igual que él.

-Espero que a partir de ahora cuentes con todos.

Yahiko la miró en silencio mientras ella le devolvía la mirada, le acaricio la cara lentamente, ella había sido la única que siguió a su lado sin cuestionarle todos los días. La abrazó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Gracias por todo.

-Yo no he hecho nada tontorrón.-Le contestó mientras sonreía.

-Sí que lo has hecho.-Se separó mientras trataba de no llorar.-Has sido la única que no me ha machacado todos los días desde que acabó la pesadilla de los Absortion.

-Ya te la eche en su momento, carecía de sentido repetírtelo cuando estaba claro que ya habías aprendido la lección.-Le contestó con cariño.-Déjame ayudarte con las cajas y luego nos vamos a comer fuera.

Yahiko le sonrió y volvieron a su trabajo con las cajas.

* * *

Los periodistas se arremolinaron en la sala de conferencias intentando que los responsables de la operación les diesen más titulares. Sakura se escurrió entre ellos y consiguió salir, suspiró mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

-¿Ya ha terminado la rueda de prensa?-Le preguntó Ino alcanzándola.

-Sí, pensé que después de veinte horas de operación podía irme a casa pero me olvidé de la rueda de prensa.

-Es normal, lo que habéis hecho es un gran avance en la medicina.

-Si bueno, ahora mismo me interesa dormir.

Entraron en la sala de descanso donde saco de su taquilla el bolso y se quitó la bata.

-Y en breve te irás.-Confeso Ino rompiendo el silencio.-Konoha va a perder a un gran médico.

-No me digas eso que me voy a echar a llorar.-Contestó mientras cerraba la taquilla y se colocaba el bolso.-Ya os dije que os echaría de menos y que no quería ….

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.-Le sonrió y la abrazó.-Cuando descanses salgamos juntas una última vez.

-Sabes que no será la última vez, siempre podremos visitarnos, lo sabes.

Sakura se separó mientras le sonreía. Salió de la sala en silencio. Solo pensaba en su cama y en el sueño que tenía.

En cuanto entró en casa ignoró a sus padres que nada más verla la felicitaron, entro en su cuarto y en cuanto se sentó en la cama cayó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio intentando no hacer ruido, se acercó hasta la cama y se agachó.

-Sakura, debes de comer algo. Llevas horas sin comer.

-Cinco minutos más.-Contestó dándole la espalda.

Una risa inundo la habitación que hasta hacia unos minutos había estado en un silencio sepulcral. Abrió los ojos como platos y se giró bruscamente. Ante ella se encontraba Sasuke, el cual la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke, ¿eres tú?

-El mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte.

-¿Y tu trabajo?

-Todo está arreglado.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Además quería felicitarte en persona por lo que hicisteis en la operación. Si te mol…..

-¡No! No me molesta.-Le contestó mientras se abrazaba a su brazo.-Me ha encantado la sorpresa.

-Me alegro, te he traído el desayuno.

-Nunca pensé que me traerías el desayuno a la cama.

Sakura le dio un suave beso en los labios, aquel día empezaba muy bien. Sasuke sonrió mientras le respondía.

-Oye, ¿y mis padres?-Le preguntó alarmada rompiendo el beso.

-Se han marchado hace unos minutos, me dijeron que tenían que ir a no sé dónde.

-Entonces vamos a estar solos todo el día.-Le dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Eso parece.-Le contestó distraído mientras cogía una tostada y se la metía en la boca.-Come.

-¿Cuánto vas a estar?-Le preguntó tras tragar un trozo de la tostada.

-No lo sé la verdad.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Eres el jefe.-le echo un trago al café.

-Hasta la semana que viene no, de momento Yahiko me está cubriendo.

-¿Has visto a tu familia?

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Se estaba cansando de las preguntas de su novia, estaba rompiendo el romanticismo del momento, Sakura le observaba mientras terminaba de desayunar.

-Si quieres vamos a ver a tu padre.-Le ofreció mientras se levantaba de la cama.-Pero primero me voy a dar una ducha.

Sasuke se quedó atónito, le dejó solo en la habitación, se tumbó en la cama para esperarla pero el cansancio del viaje hizo mella en él y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Sakura salió del baño envuelta en una toalla media hora después. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con él en su casa. No entendió la actitud que tomo al irse a duchar sin dejarle hablar, era consciente de que había roto el esquema de Sasuke al preguntarle por su trabajo y su familia. Suspiró y entró a su cuarto mientras pensaba que no tenía remedio.

-¡Oh!

Vio a Sasuke acurrucada en su cama durmiendo, busco el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había tardado más de la cuenta en la ducha, pero lo hizo para estar presentable para él. Sonrió y se acercó a la cama donde se sentó al borde y le acarició el pelo. Sasuke sonrió, estiró el brazo y tiro de ella para tumbarla a su lado, Sakura se asustó ya que la toalla se le resbaló un poco y no pudo evitar proferir un ligero grito.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Sasuke abriendo los ojos alarmado.

-Na-nada.-Le contestó muy roja evitando mirarle.

Sasuke sonrió al ver la toalla, la beso en el cuello alterándola más si cabía, se miraron en silencio.

-Nunca pensé estar así de tranquilo.-Confesó con una sonrisa.-Es raro.

Sakura le cogió de la cara y le beso mientras le tumbaba bocarriba y se sentaba sobre él, no entendía porque hacia aquello, su cuerpo se movió solo, Sasuke la observaba sorprendido.

-Esto no es justo, llevas más ropa que yo.-Le regaño mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

Sasuke no dijo nada, estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud de su novia, ya que hacía unos segundos se había puesto nervioso por un beso en el cuello, pero la dejó hacer.

Sakura observó el pecho de Sasuke mientras la tocaba para memorizar su tacto, frenó ante la cicatriz que tenía en el estómago, la marca aún era grande y seguro que esa zona era más sensible.

Sasuke cambio el gesto de la cara, la agarró y la bajo de su pecho sin decir nada, se abotonó la camisa de nuevo.

-No tengo el mejor cuerpo del mundo, estoy lleno de marcas.

-A mí me gustas tal cual eres.-Le dijo avergonzada por si le había hecho sentirse mal.

Sasuke sonrió, salió de la cama, se metió la camisa en el pantalón bajo la atenta mirada de su novia.

-¿Salimos a dar una vuelta?

-Si.

-Te espero abajo entonces.

Sakura le miro angustiada mientras salía. La había vuelto a liar por segunda vez aquel día. No sabía que Sasuke estuviese a disgusto con su cuerpo, para ella tenía un cuerpo sexy. Abrió el armario con algo en mente, debía de hablar con Sasuke sobre aquello, no podían tener secretos entre ambos.

* * *

Naoki se agarró al brazo de su tío con fuerza para evitar que su madre le separase, Sakura se echó a reír.

-Naoki suelta al tío.-Le pidió Ayumi agachada junto a él.-Mañana le vas a ver.

-Mentira.

-No es mentira.-Le dijo Sasuke sereno.-Mañana nos vemos, te lo prometo.

Itachi apareció en aquel momento, se acercó hasta su hijo y le liberó de las garras de Naoki.

-¡No!-Grito mientras pataleaba.

-Marcharos.-les apremió Ayumi.

Sasuke y Sakura se marcharon con paso rápido mientras Naoki lloraba a pleno pulmón.

-Me siento un poco culpable.-Le confesó Sakura.-Tu sobrino te ve poco y yo te he tenido todo el día.

-Se le pasará, no puede ponerse así cada vez que me marche.

Habían pasado el día juntos, algo que hacían muy poco desde que se reconciliaron, no habían quedado con nadie salvo con la familia de Sasuke , ya que llevaban mucho sin verse. Sasuke frenó en casa de Sakura.

-Y aquí es donde nos separamos.

-¿Dónde vas a pasar por la noche?-Le preguntó Sakura curiosa.-Porque por lo que le dijiste a tu padre ya tenías donde dormir.

-En la frontera, es una especie de loft, como ya no hay miembros en la frontera nadie la usa.

-Ah, ¿puedo ir contigo?-Dijo sin pensar, se puso roja como un tomate, Sasuke sonrió ante aquello.

-¿Estás segura? Lo digo porque no es muy grande y….

-Si estoy contigo lo demás me da igual.

-De acuerdo.

Se marcharon en un silencio incomodo, Sakura trato de tranquilizarse sacando el móvil para avisar a sus padres de que no iba a pasar por casa, ya que siempre se preocupaban por ella cuando tenía guardia y se le olvidaba avisar, lo malo era la excusa que pondría pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Cuando llegaron a la frontera la oscuridad les dio la bienvenida, Sasuke sacó unas llaves y abrió una puerta inclinada en el suelo frente a un alto muro, bajo dos escalones asustando a Sakura al pensar que la iba a dejar sola allí y encendió las luces de las escaleras.

-Pensabas que te iba a dejar sola, ¿eh?-Le dijo en tono burlón mientras le extendía la mano.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta blindada, Sakura lo observó con curiosidad mientras Sasuke tecleaba unos números antes de abrirla con la llave.

-Sí que está protegido.-Comentó Sakura sorprendida por la alta seguridad.

-Así es nuestro nuevo refugio.-Comentó Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta introduciendo el código de nuevo.-La seguridad es un elemento importante en la Internacional.

Sakura observó el loft, ciertamente era pequeño, la cocina conectaba con la habitación que hacía las veces de sala de estar con su sofá a los pies de la cama. Un pequeño escritorio con un ordenador extraño a su juicio estaba pegado al mueble que marcaba el salón a los pies de la cama. Al lado de la cocina había otra habitación que debía de ser el baño.

-Te dije que era pequeño.-Le susurró con voz ronca

-Tiene de todo.-Le llevó la contraria, se acercó a la cama y se sentó.-La cama es cómoda.

-No la he probado.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina mientras Sakura maquinaba para hablar con el del tema que tanto le escamaba.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó.-¿De verdad tienes un complejo con tu cuerpo?

Sasuke le encaro en silencio, se miraron un par de segundos y volvió su atención a los armarios.

-Realmente no, pero esta mañana pareció disgustarte.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Pues pusiste una cara…

-Porque no sabía si tenías la zona curada y me preocupe. Además nunca di señales de que me disgustara la cicatriz de tu espalda, ¿por qué iba a cambiar de opinión ahora?

Sakura se acercó a él y le encaró.

-Me gustas, te amo. Ninguna cicatriz me hará cambiar de opinión.

Se empinó y le beso con furia mientras le atraía hacia ella, Sasuke dejó caer la caja que llevaba en la mano, la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Estuvieron un buen rato besándose aumentando la temperatura del ambiente y la excitación.

Cayeron sobre la cama, se miraron sorprendidos preguntándose sin palabras si querían dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Segura?-Le preguntó con voz ronca.

Sakura le desabrochó la camisa sin dejar de mirarle con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y hasta que no desabrochó el ultimo botón no le contestó.

-Completamente segura, ¿tu?

-Igual.

Le quitó la blusa con rapidez dejándola en sujetador. Ambos observaron sus cuerpos en silencio, el tiempo se había parado para ambos. Sakura se inclinó y con delicadeza la volvió a besar mientras la tumbaba, Sakura paso sus brazos sobre el cuello, todo era lento. Se desprendieron de la ropa el uno al otro sin prisa mientras no se dejaban de besar y gemir de excitación, se llamaban con necesidad, la temperatura subía, Sasuke le abrió las piernas provocando que Sakura se excitara más, se miraron mientras entraba en ella, la cual arqueó la espalda de placer, Sasuke la volvió a besar y acto seguido comenzó a moverse. Los gemidos fueron subiendo de intensidad , ambos enloquecieron y aumentaron la velocidad hasta llegar al clímax ambos a la vez mientras gritaban sus nombres.

Sakura le dio un suave beso mientras recuperaban la respiración, Sasuke se tumbó a su lado.

-Te amo.-Le susurró Sakura.

-Cásate conmigo.-Le pidió Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó sonriéndole.-No te puedo decir que no.

Sasuke le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, le baso en la frente y la atrajo hacia él mientras cerraba los ojos, Sakura se durmió escuchando el latido del corazón de su chico.

* * *

El dia amaneció un poco frio, Sakura abrió los ojos, estaba en una cama demasiado grande para una persona, aunque tampoco estaba en su cuarto. Salió de la cama envuelta en la manta con la que estaba arropada, el silencio era sepulcral, Sasuke no estaba allí, agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sin problema, fuera estaba nevando, observo la la manta y volvió a cerrar la puerta mientras se ponía roja como un tomate al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se vistió con rapidez y salió en busca de Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó en cuanto puso un pie fuera.

En las oficinas vio luz por lo que se fue corriendo hasta allí, el frio apremiaba. El silencio la recibió, no había nada encendido, solo la luz. Avanzó por los pasillos con cierto temor ya que lo único que escuchaba eran sus pasos.

-¡Sasuke!-Le volvió a llamar.

Apareció a su derecha asustándola, había estado escondido en uno de los escritorios.

-¿Qué tal ha dormido, señorita Haruno?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me llamaron para hacer unas diligencias.-Le contestó con simplicidad.

Agarró a Sakura de la mano y la arrastró hasta la parte superior del muro para que pudieses ver las vistas de Konoha.

-Bonito, ¿no?

-Mucho.-Contestó mientras admiraba el paisaje.

-Pues solo lo pueden ver los que tienen acceso a la frontera, estas de suerte que yo tuviese la llave.

Sakura le sonrió pero le cambio el gesto cunado Sasuke se soltó de su agarre, hincó un pie en el suelo mientras sacaba una cajita y la abría.

-Ya te lo dije ayer, pero no me pareció decente, pero si venia preparado.-Le comentó poniéndose un poco rojo.-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Ya te lo dije ayer pero te lo vuelvo a decir. Sí, me quiero casar contigo.

Sasuke se levantó y le colocó el anillo de plata, tras aquello se besaron.

-Verás cuando mis padres se enteren.-Susurró Sakura mientras bajaban.

-Se lo diremos los dos juntos.-Le calmó.-Podríamos reunirlos y decírselo a la vez.

-No es mala idea, pero tu madre….

-Tranquila, ella ya lo sabe. Tuve que pedirle ayuda para elegir el anillo aunque luego fuese así de sencillo.

-A mí me encanta.

-¿Desayunamos y organizamos la comida?

-Por supuesto, estoy hambrienta.-Dijo mientras entraban de nuevo en el loft.

-Yo también pero de ti.-Le contestó en tono burlón mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sakura le sonrió y saltó sobre él agarrándose a su cintura mientras le besaba apasionadamente.

* * *

-Han salido las fotos oficiales del nuevo equipo de la Internacional.-Informó Ino mirando el teléfono mientras esperaba a que Sakura saliese del probador.

-¿Y qué tal?

-El equipo no ha cambiado casi, pensé que habría gente nueva.

-Eso es porque Sasuke confía en ellos.

Salió del probador con ayuda de la dependiente y se subió a la tarima frente a los espejos mientras Ino y Mebuki la observaban en silencio.

-Ya está arreglado, ¿no?-Le preguntó Ino.

-Sí, es de la últimas pruebas.

-Te queda como un guante.-Dijo Mebuki emocionada.

Sakura no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo, los sentimientos que estaba experimentando en aquel momento no eran los mismo que experimentó cuando se probaba el vestido de novia para cuando se iba a casar con Keichi, dándose cuenta de que nunca le quiso una vez más.

La dependienta le recogió el pelo para colocarle el velo, Mebuki e Ino se echaron a llorar al verla con el velo, Sakura se echó a reír nerviosa.

-Le queda estupendo.-Le dijo la dependienta con una sonrisa.-Va a dejar al novio sin palabras.

Ino le extendió el teléfono a la dependienta, se subió a la tarima con cuidado de no pisarle el vestido y se hicieron una foto juntas y con su madre.

-Ya va siendo hora de cambiar la otra foto por esta nueva, ¿no?

-Ni se te ocurra enseñársela a Sasuke.

-Tranquila, no lo haré.

Salieron de la tienda sonrientes, Ino le extendió el teléfono para que viese la nueva foto oficial de Sasuke. Tenía el flequillo apartando, su ojo que se encontraba tapado de nuevo por un parche que tenía bordado el nuevo escudo de la Internacional.

-Pensé que íbamos a dejar de verle con el parche.-Comento su amiga.

Entraron en un puesto de té, Sakura se sentó entre su madre e Ino mientras curioseaba las demás fotos.

-Últimamente lo usa mucho porque le está dando problemas.-Contestó mientras le devolvía el teléfono tras pedir te.-Con ese ojo ve sombras y le acaban mareando.

-¿No dijiste que no veía?-Preguntó Mebuki.

-Y así era, pero no se sabe si se está recuperando, nadie se esperó que el ojo comenzase a percibir luz, pero sigue blanco, eso no ha cambiado.

-¿Y no te da cosa verle ese ojo? Si a Sai le pasase eso no sé si podría mirarle a los ojos.

-Te acostumbras, además Sasuke se lo oculta con el pelo. A él también le incomoda y no le gusta vérselo, las pocas veces que ha venido se lo ha puesto para que Naoki no se asuste pero nunca se da cuenta.

El camarero sirvió el té instalando un silencio sepulcral en la mase, Sakura sonrió al recordar el momento en que comunicaron que se iban a casar. A su padre casi le dio algo en un principio y gracias a su madre cambio de actitud y mostro cierto escepticismo sobre si se casarían finalmente, ya que con Keichi no fue así, el resto se lo tomo con humor pero Sakura no y estuvo un mes sin hablarle. Por otra parte Fugaku solo dijo "ya era hora, quiero más nietos" acompañado de una sonrisa mientras sus cuñados se mostraban felices por ella y Naoki la llamaba tía desde aquel día.

-¿Nerviosa?-Le preguntó su madre.

-Un poco.-Le confirmó.-Pero creo que es por lo que me ha dicho la dependienta del vestido.

-Tiene razón, Sasuke no dejara de mirarte.

-¡Tía!-Le llamó Naoki nada más verla al entrar.-¿Vienes a comer dango?

-Algo así.-Le contestó con una sonrisa, aquel pequeño le había revolucionado un poco los esquemas, iba a verla siempre que sus padres le dejaban.

-Naoki te he dicho que primero se saluda.-Le regaño su madre dándole una colleja.-Y no se grita en las tiendas.

-¡Auch!

-¿Queréis tomaros algo con nosotras?

-Uy no , hemos venido a comprar dangos antes de irnos a probar los trajes de boda.-Le contestó con unas sonrisa.

Naoki le agarró la mano a Sakura y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Vas a venir?

-La tía tiene cosas que hacer.

-¿Vendrá a la boda?-Le preguntó curioso a su madre al no obtener respuesta.

-Claro, si va a ser la protagonista.

-Acordamos que tú me ibas a ayudar con el vestido.-Le comentó Sakura.

-¡Es verdad!

-¿Me ayudarás?

-¡Si!

-Pues venga, vámonos a probarnos el traje no vaya a ser que crezcas de nuevo..

Ayumi le extendió un dango y tras despedirse salieron del puesto.

-Tu cuñada se disculpó con sus padres, ¿no?-Preguntó Mebuki.-Escuche eso de tu suegro.

-Algo así, hace poco Naoki conoció a sus abuelos, pero Ayumi no está preparada para perdonarles, ya sabéis que por su culpa perdió a su anterior hijo.

-No me entra en la cabeza que fuese capaz de hacerle eso a su nieto.-Confeso su madre.

-Ya sabes que….

-Lo sé pero aun así. Yo no sería capaz de hacer aquello.

-Es bueno saberlo, mama.

-No me faltes al respeto, Sakura.

Sakura se echó a reír rompiendo la tensión, sabía que sus padres confiaban en ella incondicionalmente y eso no cambiaría nunca.

* * *

Estaba durmiendo en el sofá mientras su familia preparaba la comida, el viaje había sido duro. En cuanto terminó el trabajo se fue a Konoha y la acumulación en su cuerpo aumento.

Desde que fue nombrado único capitán general el volumen de trabajo se estabilizó y aunque hubo problemas no fueron tan duros como cuando volvió. La tranquilidad se instaló en todos lados algo que confundió a Sasuke, ya que siempre vivió en un estado de alerta permanente.

Un peso cayó encima suya sin previo aviso.

-¡Tío!-Le llamó Naoki sentado en su pecho.

Itachi le cogió con rapidez y le bajó, le dio un tortazo en el culo.

-Eso no se hace.-Le regaño muy seriamente.-Mama te ha dicho que no le despertases.

Sasuke se incorporó mientras bostezaba bajo la atenta mirada de su sobrino ignorando a su padre por lo que Itachi le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó mientras miraba a su padre.

-Pídele perdón.-Le exigió.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó mientras se tocaba la zona golpeada.

-No pasa nada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.-Le contestó Sasuke.

-Naoki.-Le llamó Misaki asomándose.-Ven que te he traído una cosa.

Naoki se fue corriendo ignorando todo lo demás, Itachi suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hermano, el cual aún luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Lamento lo de Naoki, no entiendo cómo se pone así contigo o Sakura.-Se disculpó.-En casa no es así.

-Son niños.-Le disculpó.-Ya verás como se pone cuando vea a su prima a la hora de la cena.

-¿Al final viene Ryo?

-Sí, mi cuñada cedió gracias a mama, estas últimas dos semanas no han parado de discutir.

-Problemas en el paraíso.

-No, sobreprotección. Mi sobrina tiene tres semanas y le parece una muñeca.

-Tu, ¿cómo estás?-Le preguntó Itachi-¿Nervioso?

-Pues sí, espero que nada salga mal.

-Tranquilo, todo está organizado como vosotros queríais, Sakura lo ha controlado todo.

-Me alegro, aunque me hubiese gustado estar aquí para todo esto.

-Sería la primera vez que querrías estar aquí.

-Raro, ¿no?

-No.

Se escuchó el grito de Naoki seguido de unos pasos bajando por las escaleras.

-Mira papa, soy como el tío.-Presumió Naoki cuando entró en el salón mientras le enseñaba el chaleco con el escudo de la Internacional bordado en la espalda.-Tío podemos trabajar juntos.

-Ya veo.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Naoki se marchó corriendo para enseñárselo a los demás.

-Mama estará contenta.-Susurró Sasuke distraído.-La casa está llena de risas.

-Y estará orgullosa de ti. Gracias a ti esta casa vuelve a tener la vida de antes.

Sasuke le sonrió con tristeza a su hermano, a pesar del tiempo recordaba a su madre todos los días y su ausencia se hacía más presente a medida que su boda se acercaba. Itachi le abrazó intuyendo que su hermano estaba pensando en cosas que no debía, Naoki volvió a entrar, se subió al sofá y se lanzó sobre ambos para unirse al abrazo.

-Chicos a poner la mesa.-Les dijo Ayumi mientras dejaba el mantel sobre la mesa.-Así que dejad de abrazaros. Quien se porte bien se lleva un regalo.

Naoki fue el primero en separarse, se subió a la silla del comedor y agarró el mantel. Itachi se fue corriendo hacia él por si se caía, Sasuke les siguió con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Sakura acunaba a la pequeña Mizuchi, Karin y Suigetsu acababan de llegar y le habían presentado a su pequeña que dormía en sus brazos, su pelo blanco parecía algodón y le estaban entrado muchísimas ganas de acariciarlo.

-Sasuke se fue ayer.-Comentó Suigetsu.-¿Le…

-Sí, pero no le he visto.-Le contestó sin dejar de observar al bebe.-La tradición en Central es que no nos veamos los días previos, ¿no?

-Sí, pero nadie la cumple ya.-Contestó Karin mientras llamaba al camarero.

-Eso ha sido cosa de Misaki-san seguro. Le encantan las tradiciones, si por eso ha discutido con Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería que se casase con las medallas que le dieron con el ascenso y él se negó.

-¿Seguro?-Cuestionó Karin.-Hable con él el otro día y se quejó de que tenía dos chaquetas para la boda.

Ino y Sai aparecieron en aquel momento acompañados de Naruto y Hinata los cuales le pusieron la atención completa a la pequeña que a pesar del alboroto no se despertó. Aquellos días previos estaban siendo muy emocionantes ya que estaban llenos de reencuentros y presentaciones.

-Es la primera boda donde habrá muchos bebes .-Comentó Sakura mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a Mizuchi al fin.

-Ya te digo.-Le apoyó Naruto.-La pequeña sobrina de Sasuke también va a estar.

-Sin contar con Nobume, la vi el otro día y esta para comérsela igual que Mizuchi.

-¿Ryo va a venir al final?-Preguntó sorprendida Karin.

-Eso parece, su mujer cedió gracias a Misaki.-Comentó Suigetsu mientras el camarero les servía el pedido.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Sasuke nunca quiso contarme nada porque decía que era una estupidez.

-La cuñada de Sasuke pertenecía al equipo de Yahiko y al irse bajo de rango, le tiene cierta ojeriza a Sasuke por eso y ponía la excusa de que el bebe es muy pequeño para los viajes.

-Creo que Sasuke no sabía eso.-Comentó Kaito seguido de su familia.

Se saludaron con cariño mientras admiraban a la nueva integrante de la familia Yamahisa mientras los papas y el hermanito mayor se sentaban.

-¿Por qué no lo sabe?-Quiso saber Suigetsu volviendo a la conversación anterior.

-Porque Ryo no quiere generarle más líos de los que ya hay en Central, y mucho menos por una chorrada como esa. Me lo comentó el otro día.

-Espero que se solucione.-Susurró Sakura.-Va a ser mi cuñada.

-Eso se solucionará cuando Ryo reúna a los implicados después de la boda, no te preocupes.

Riku miraba a Sakura incluso mientras bebía de la pajita de su zumo consiguiendo mojarse al completo cuando inclinó el vaso inconscientemente. Sakura cogió corriendo unas servilletas para secarle mientras Wataru le quitaba el vaso.

-Así no se bebe.-Le decía mientras se reía sin poder evitarlo.-Parece que estas en las nubes.

-¿Eres princesa?-Le preguntó a Sakura mientras le secaba la cara.

-¿Princesa yo?

-La culpa es mía.-Se disculpó Wataru.-Le dije que ibas a ir como una princesa y asumió que eras una.

-Pero va a parecer una princesa.-Le dijo su padre.-La veras en la distancia.

Riku asintió pensativo mientras le cogía el vaso a su madre sin despegar los ojos de Sakura por lo que Wataru se lo tuvo que quitar corriendo.

-Este no es el zumo.-Le dijo.-Esto no es para niños.

Los demás se echaron a reír ante lo despistado que era el pequeño mientras Kaito le pedía otro zumo.

* * *

Sasuke se miraba al espejo con nerviosismo. Había llegado el gran día y tenía miedo de que algo no saliese bien.

Se levantó el pelo para comprobar que su hermano no le había mentido con respecto a la lentilla y así era, tenía los dos ojos idénticos, así la gente no sentiría incomoda si se lo viese.

-Que guapo esta mi pequeño.-Dijo Misaki entrando en la habitación.

-Sí, bueno, elegiste tú el traje.-Le contestó mientras recogía la chaqueta.

-Pero tu estuviste de acuerdo.

-Si.-Le contestó distraído mientras trataba de alinear los botones.

-Sakura se emocionara cuando vea el bordado de la solapa, fue muy buena idea bordar la flor de cerezo en ella.-Contestó tratando de que Sasuke dejase de ponerse nervioso y prestase atención al pequeño bordado que le solicito al sastre.

-Si es que se da cuenta, el bordado es un poco pequeño.

-Se dará cuenta créeme.-Le contestó antes de darle un beso.-¿Nos vamos?

Sasuke le cogió el brazo que su madre le extendía mientras le devolvía la sonrisa con nerviosismo.

-Es cuestión de horas para verla, deja de temblar cielo. Todo saldrá bien.

Misaki salió con su hijo del brazo muy orgullosa, bajaron las escaleras donde los demás les esperaban. Fugaku le abrazó con emoción, desde que empezó el día no hacia más que acordarse de su mujer.

-Central hace trajes de muy buena calidad.-Comentó separándose de su hijo fijándose en el pequeño bordado de la solapa. Lo señalo.-Bonito el detalle.

Sasuke iba a contestar cuando Naoki le cogió de la mano mientras le miraba.

-Yo te guio.-Le dijo inocentemente.

-De eso se encarga la abuela Misaki.-Le advirtió Itachi.

-Pero me dijo que podíamos compartirlo.

-Hicimos un acuerdo.-Aclaró Misaki.-Luego yo me encargo del tío Sasuke y el de la tía Sakura, ¿a que si?

-¡Si!

-Pues venga.-Les apremió Hayato.-Como sigamos así llegaremos a la vez que la novia.

Los siete salieron en orden de la casa camino al altar, cuando volviesen serán uno más en la familia.

* * *

Ino les hizo una foto en el salón a los felices papas junto a su hija vestida de novia. Mebuki en cuanto terminaron la foto se acercó a la cómoda del comedor de donde saco una cajita de terciopelo.

-Ayer vino tu cuñada a entregarme esto de parte de tu familia politica.-Le dijo mientras se lo extendía.

Sakura se lo cogió y lo abrió con manos temblorosas. Se trataba de un colgante de cristal en forma de lagrima.

-Algo azul.-Susurró.

Mebuki lo sacó y se lo colocó en el cuello, algo se cayó de la caja, Hiruzen lo recogió. Se trataba de un anillo, iba acompañado de una nota.

-Algo viejo.-Susurró mientras leía con emoción que se trataba del anillo de pedida clásico de los Uchiha de su suegra. Un préstamo de su suegro Fugaku para que al menos estuviese presente en la ceremonia.

-Y algo prestado.-Dijo Ino acercándose a su amiga.-Los pendientes que me regaló Sai y que tanto te gustan, además van muy bien con el vestido.

Hiruzen se enjugo las lagrimillas que se le escapaban mientras su mujer les hacia una foto a las amigas. Se acercó a ella y con orgullo le extendió el brazo.

-¿Vamos?

-Si.-le contestó feliz aferrándole del brazo.-Ya va siendo la hora, ¿no?

Salieron de la casa entre risas, el camino no era muy largo pero vestidos así iban a llamar la atención, no se veía con frecuencia a una novia andando por la calle.

* * *

En cuanto entró su mirada no se apartó de él, Sasuke la observaba acercándose con un nudo en la garganta, para él estaba preciosa. Los nervios del principio desaparecieron como por arte de magia, el resto desapareció y solo estaban ellos dos. Durante toda la ceremonia se dedicó a observar a Sakura, el resto carecía de sentido para él hasta que el padre dijo "puede besar a la novia" sacándole de la nube en la que se había metido, la beso mientras el público rompía a aplaudir, no pudo evitar emocionarse, al fin eran marido y mujer.

-¡Ey! No llores.-Le dijo Sakura cuando se separaron sonriéndole mientras le le secaba las lágrimas.

El sacerdote les felicitó un par de consejos antes de marcharse.

-¿Preparado para la locura del convite?-Le preguntó la novia un poco nerviosa.

-Supongo.

Tras la ceremonia se fueron a hacer las fotos para el álbum. Durante toda la sesión Sasuke no podía evitar que se le cayesen algunas lagrimitas, actitud que a Sakura le enterneció ya que nunca le había visto llorar así y le daba por reír.

-No llores.-Le dijo cuándo el fotógrafo dio por terminada la sesión de fotos e iba a buscar el transporte.-Todo está bien.

-No puedo evitarlo, me sale solo.-Le contestó mientras se las secaba.

-Como te vena así los demás van a pensar que te he hecho algo.

Sasuke la abrazó ocultando su cara en su cuello, Sakura le acaricio el pelo con cariño.

* * *

Naoki fue el primero que les lazó los pétalos de flores nada más entrar en la sala donde se produciría el convite. Los invitados pidieron que se besaran mientras aplaudían como era la costumbre y les dieron el gusto.

-¿Vas a lanzar el ramo?-Le preguntó Ino acercándose a ellos mientras la gente se dispersaba.

-No, ya tiene un destino.-Le contestó mientras miraba a Sasuke.-Mikoto-san se merece ser participe y se lo voy a llevar.

-Sí, es el mejor destino para el ramo.

La comida paso con tranquilidad, los compañeros de trabajo de Sasuke se metieron con Sasuke un par de veces durante la comida, ya que desaparecía como el soltero de oro por el que muchas colegialas aun suspiraban. Sasuke se lo tomó a broma a pesar de que siempre le había molestado aquello.

La fiesta se prolongaba según lo previsto, los novios se separaban durante largos periodos de tiempo hasta que todos los que tenían niños se fueron y solo quedaron los adultos, la mayoría de ellos achispados por el alcohol bailaban en la pista de baile. Sasuke agarró a Sakura cuando Ino arrastró a Shikamaru y Temari hasta la pista de baile y la besó lejos de la vista de los demás.

-¿Y si los dejamos y …

-Somos los protagonistas de esta fiesta, estaría muy feo.

-Entonces salgamos un poco fuera que me va a estallar la cabeza si sigo allí dentro con la música tan alta.

Salieron al jardín donde la música bajo considerablemente, se sentaron en un banco y se quedaron un rato en silencio agarrándose de la mano, Sasuke la miró y sonrió.

-Estás preciosa, me dejaste sin aliento cuando te vi. Hoy deslumbras más de lo habitual.

-Tú también.-Le contestó mientras le señalaba la solapa.-Me encanta el detalle.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la beso con ternura, Sakura le agarró la cara.

-Juntos por siempre.-Le susurró.

-Sí, ya iba siendo hora, ¿no?

-Ahora no nos separará nada ni nadie.

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso, tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido sin besarse.

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 **¿Será el ultimo capitulo? Nooo, nos leemos la semana que viene donde hablaré un poco más ;P**

* * *

 **Para Inia:**

 **Para Inia:**

 **Es que si están con ella de vacaciones y no pasa la noche es un problema si los papis de Sakura preguntan por ella XD imagínate.**

 **Si Misaki y Sasuke después de tantos años no tuviesen confianza me mosquearía jajajajaja, era necesaria esa complicidad :).**

 **Sakura avergonzada con su familia política es normal, han vivido muchas cosas, recuerda que Sakura grito a su suegro y a su cuñado antes de que se enfrentase a Tanaka.**

 **Haku nunca fue malo del todo, lo que paso es que se juntó con una persona que si era mala y le arrastró con él, por eso esta como esta, pero a medida que avanzaba el fict he de confesar que quería que fuese bueno jaajajajaja, con la muestra de confianza de Sasuke espero que tanto él como Shizuko muestren su lado bueno ya que están vivos gracias a que Sasuke quiso, si hubiese sido por los demás tanto ambos como las otras dos que aún siguen vivas ya habrían muerto.**

 **Lo de la salud era un tema que me preocupaba ya que no sabía como interpretaríais que Sasuke dejo de ser Absortion para ser alguien normal pero con esto creo que se entendió XD, dudo que vuelva a caer otra vez en ese tipo de problema ;).**

 **Eso de que ya los quieren casar es como una broma personal, en mi familia siempre que hay alguien que tiene novio/a se le pregunta cuando se van a casar aunque lleven saliendo dos días como quien dice y se me hizo muy divertida la situación y si Ino y Karin juntas creo que son un peligro jajajajaja.**

 **Hmmmmm dije que quedaban dos semanas partiendo de esta, así que nos leemos el Lunes que viene :P**

 **Un besazo**

 **P. ver que impresiones tienes con el conjunto del fict**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	43. Epilogo

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan 2** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Dedicado a Sakurhita y a Inia.**

 **Epilogo**

Salió del despacho corriendo, Miyoshi le dió la enhorabuena mientras se alejaba. El señor feudal se acercaba mientras le hablaba pero se disculpó y pasó de largo, no tenía tiempo para hablar con nadie.

Se lamentaba por no haber estado junto a ella, pero Sakura le insistió en que fuese al trabajo, que Misaki iba a estar con ella si pasaba algo.

En el hospital pregunto por su mujer y subió hasta la planta donde le dijeron que se encontraba. En el pasillo se encontraban sus padres.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Les preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Hay mucha gente.-Le contestó Hayato.-Enhorabuena papa.

Sasuke agradeció las felicitaciones y correspondió torpemente a los abrazos que le daban y entró.

En la habitación solo había mujeres, Misaki hablaba con sus dos nueras mientras la pequeña Kurumi observaba con curiosidad al pequeño bebe que tenía Sakura entre sus brazos.

-H-hola.-Saludo un poco cortado frenando ante la puerta.

Sakura le miró y le sonrió llena de felicidad mientras Kurumi se bajaba de la cama y acudía corriendo hasta él y le agarraba de la pierna y le empujaba hacia la cama. Las mujeres se echaron a reír.

-Parece que tu sobrina es la que te tiene que dar el empujón para que conozcas a tu hija.-Le regañó entre risas Misaki.

Se acercó hasta la cama y miró con vergüenza, a la pequeña que dormitaba en brazos de su madre.

-Te presentó a papa.-Le susurró Sakura a su pequeña.-¿Quieres cogerla?

-No sé, me falta un brazo…..

-Sé que no la vas a dejar caer.

Sasuke colocó el brazo preocupado mientras Sakura se la colocaba, le sorprendió ver lo que pesaba y que sentía su respiración, se incorporó lentamente sin dejar de admirarla.

-Se parece mucho a ti.-Le dijo Sakura.

-Tiene la misma forma de la cara que tu.-Contestó hipnotizado.

La pequeña giró la cabeza y movió un bracito alterando a Sasuke ya que pensaba que se le iba a caer, se la devolvió a Sakura muy nervioso.

-Buen, ¿nos vais a decir el nombre de mi nieta?

-Sarada, se llama Sarada-Contestó Sasuke mientras se sentaba junto a la cama.-¿cómo estás?

-Un poco cansada.-Le confesó Sakura.-Pero feliz, muy feliz.

Sasuke extendió la mano y acaricio a su pequeña la cual reaccionó al tacto, ambos padres sonrieron.

-Nosotras os dejamos.-Dijo Akane al ver que su hija estaba dispuesta a llamar la atención de los nuevos papas.-Felicidades chicos.

-Karin vendrá a veros.-Les informó Misaki mientras seguía a su cuñada.-Evitaré que nadie más os visite hoy, la mama tiene que descansar.

Sasuke le dio las gracias sin despegar los ojos de su pequeña.

-Ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me podrías dar.-Le susurró Sakura cuando estuvieron solos.

-Entonces me va a costar supéralo el año que viene, aunque espero que no se me retrase como este.-Le contestó.-Algo se me ocurrirá.

Sakura le acaricio el pelo con cariño, le encantó ver la cara que puso cuando vio a Sarada sin contar con el gesto de tranquilidad que mostraba en aquel momento, Sasuke la miró llenó de emoción, se acercó a ella y la beso.

-Gracias por darme una familia.-Le dijo mientras se le escapaban un par de lágrimas.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Te amo.-Se dijeron a la vez.

Se volvieron a besar pero la pequeña Sarada hizo acto de presencia y se echó a llorar reclamando atención, Sakura la acunó mientras Sasuke se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba en la frente, Sarada abrió los ojos negros y le buscó, Sasuke la sonrió y ella le respondió extendiéndole los bracitos que alcanzaron a agarrarle un dedo

* * *

Miyoshi corría detrás del feudal con urgencia.

-Oiga.-Le dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo y le giraba con brusquedad.-¿Qué ha querido decir?

-Suéltame.-Se soltó con brusquedad.-No estoy dispuesto a aceptar que me atiendas tú, a mí me tiene que atender el capitán general.

-Ha tenido una urgencia, ya se lo he dicho.

-Las urgencias no significan nada para el señor feudal.

-Le recuerdo que solo es un ciudadano más, ya no le debemos nada.

El señor feudal le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí La doble cara del clan, espero que os haya gustado yo aún no termino de creerme que haya conseguido terminarlo jajajaja, os agradezco a los que habéis estado aquí hasta el final y me habéis dado vuestras impresiones a lo largo de los capítulos. Habéis ayudado más de lo que os pensáis. A los que nunca me habéis comentado deciros que espero que algún día me podáis dar vuestras impresiones, entiendo que de corte (a mí me pasaba) pero de todas agradezco que me hayáis puesto en vuestras listas de favoritos y en alertas.**

 **Informo que volveré a publicar otro fict, pero no sé de qué fandom, aunque habrá sorpresa para vosotros en Enero, tengo que prepararlo todo para cumplir con mis fechas, ya sabéis que dije en alguna ocasión que tenía intención de publicar mis ficts con fechas y cumplirlas, aunque en alguna ocasión no pude pero traté de compensarlo publicando a veces capítulos de más y tal. Tampoco quiero que se repita el hiatus que tuve este año pero fueron cuestiones de fuerza mayor y avisé del mismo con mucho pesar. Así que este mes de Diciembre voy a tratar de traeros aunque sea el resumen o el prólogo de algo que estoy segura que os gustará y trataré de organizar otro fict que tengo que modificar (de principio a fin) y lleva ya unos añitos abandonados por La doble cara del clan (no me veo publicando dos ficts de forma simultanea ya que me veo mezclando cosas y sería un caos, pero quiero intentarlo este próximo año, no prometo nada).**

 **Y aviso de que ambos ficts (La doble cara del clan y La doble cara del clan 2) serán publicados de Wattap, empecé a publicar la primera parte pero la dejé, por lo que lo voy a retomar pero con correcciones y escenas que eliminé de esta versión por cuestiones de edad y demás (la primera parte puse un límite de edad y es por ello que no publique los encuentros amorosos aquí pero no os preocupéis por ello que para las próximas veces he aprendido la lección así como con los personajes OC).**

 **Ante todo quiero agradecer a Anamicenas por hablarme aquel dia por Tumblr porqye fue esa charla la que me animó a publicarlo, espero que leas esto porque te lo agradezco .**

 **Y por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante, os agradezco a todas y todos por dejarme un review a lo largo de los años y es por ello voy a mencionaros a tod s porque os agradezco que hayáis empleado un poquito de vuestro tiempo para dejarme vuestras impresiones a lo largo de los años, significa mucho para mí que hicieseis eso, gracias:**

 **-Sakurhita**

 **-Inia**

 **-Belen26**

 **-Maria Solari**

 **-Jeny**

 **-Anamicenas**

 **-Cinlayj2**

 **-Gabus1990**

 **-ConyM**

 **-diana94**

 **-VaneR**

 **-Vanne**

 **-Andy.T.P**

 **-Tobias**

 **-Y a los dos anónimos que me enviasteis fuerzas animándome a seguir, es una pena no saber vuestros nombres para ponerlos por aquí.**

 **Me habéis hecho pasar muy buenos momentos con vuestros reviews, cuando he estado desanimada y cuando veía que me los mandabais me alegrabais un poquito, SIMPLEMENTE GRACIAS.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y espero que en Enero nos volvamos a ver por aquí.**

 **Para Inia  
**

 **Te imaginas que en lugar de irse Sakura lo hiciese Sasuke… he pensado sobre ello un montón de veces XD, cuando se está enamorado se suele ser mas tontorrón de lo normal jajajajajaja por teléfono ya es otro asunto.**

 **Naoki es mi favorito, coincido contigo, es una cosa achuchable, entiendo sus berrinches, es el único tío que tiene tenía que tener ganas de verle siempre que pasa por Konoha, será un consentido de Sasuke que no veas jajajaja. Fugaku siempre ha sido prudente desde que aclaro las cosas con su hijo, es una faceta que me ha gustado ponerle, aunque no lo diga estoy seguro de que quiere mas** ^o^

 **Uy la cuñada de Sasuke, fíjate que escribir encontronazo en plena boda pero cambie de opinión, estoy segura de que se arreglara de alguna manera solo son malentendidos que si no se hablan pues se hacen más grandes, no te preocupes por ese tema, estará solucionado en breves.**

 **Llevábamos todo el fict sin bebes, ya iba siendo hora, ¿no? A parte tenia ganas de que hubiese (─** **‿‿** **─). Yo creo que todos los niños pequeños cuando van a una boda se creen que la novia es una princesa, el vestido blanco es un aliciente y bueno el pelo rosa es otro, pero eso lo saque de una experiencia que me contaron jajajajaja. Lo de la solapa salió mientras escribía muy lentamente la boda y me pareció muy buena idea, lo del ramo es un puntazo que tenía que poner si o si y viene de otra experiencia (no mía obviamente) y es algo muy bonito eso de incluir a los que nos dejaron en un momento tan especial y no el típico momento donde la novia tiraba el ramo para que las solteras se peleasen por él, además no había solteras….¿o si?.**

 **A ver entre que volvieron a salir y se casaron paso un año, al menos tuvieron un año de noviazgo (─** **‿‿** **─).**

 **Espero que este "capitulo" porque la extensión no es suficiente te guste, espero verte por aquí en Enero que es cuando traeré otro fict, estate atenta en Diciembre, cualquiera sabe si se me cruzan los cables y decido publicar el prólogo para que sepáis de que irá.**

 **Un besazo muy grande (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ** **‿** **ˆc), MUCHAS GRACIAS por comentar en esta ronda final, se agradece más de lo que te imaginas, ha sido un lujazo contar contigo para este viaje.**

 **Nos vemos (** **っ** **)** **っ**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


End file.
